No Name
by Miliana
Summary: Le paraitre et les quand dira-t-on sont deux éléments essentiels à la grandeur et à la notoriété d'une famille de sang pur. Mais attention aux squelettes qui dorment dans le placard et qui sont sur le point de se montrer au grand jour… (PAS DE SLASH!)
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous,

Bonne année 2013 et bonne santé à tous j'espère que la nuit n'a pas été trop calamiteuse pour vous ? :p

Me revoici après presque un an de silence pour une nouvelle fic intitulée « No Name ». Je posterai tous les Samedi en espérant que je puisse tenir ce délai de parution le plus longtemps possible.

Je tiens à vous mettre en garde dès à présent : si vous me suivez jusqu'à la fin de la fic nous allons nous côtoyer pendant pas mal de temps. Elle s'annonce encore plus longue que mon ancienne fic : les terres inconnues.

**Disclaimer** : tout ce qui est à JK reste à JK et je ne touche pas d'argent. Cependant beaucoup de choses et de persos présents dans la fic sont les miens et j'y tiens assez.

Petites précisions sur la fic.

L'histoire est décalée de 20ans dans le futur : Harry est né en 2000 et non en 1980, Voldemort est tombé en 2001 et non en 1981 enfin etc etc …

C'est un univers 300% alternatif alors si des trucs ne collent pas et surtout des caractères de persos c'est normal.

J'ai du changé aussi certains trucs

Ron et Ginny sont jumeaux (ils ont l'âge à Harry)

Luna Lovegood a également l'âge d'Harry.

Et y'a surement plein de trucs dont je zappe mais je crois que j'ai mis le plus important ^^

J'ai repiqué le nom de certains perso que j'utilisais pour les terres inconnues mais les personnages en eux même n'ont absolument aucun rapport entre eux (pas de cross over entre les deux fics ou quoi que ce soit, les terres inconnues sont terminées !)

Je voulais vous mettre en garde contre certaines subtilités de la fic mais on m'a déconseillé de le faire, alors j'ai juste le droit de vous dire que le langage est souvent cru voir grossier et que si la fic démarre en rating T elle basculera plus tard en M.

Je voudrais dire un grand merci à mon coach Jay qui m'a souvent bien aidé pour rédiger quelques chapitres grâce à ses idées hautes en couleur. Et surtout merci à sa patience quand je l'embête au sujet de la fic ^^

Et merci aussi à ma Mizi adoré qui m'a convaincu de me lancer dans cette nouvelle fic.

Et pour finir je vous dirais juste d'oublier l'univers de JKR, d'oublier Harry Potter et de vous laissez bercé et guidé par votre imagination.

Bonne lecture à tous, j'attends impatiemment vos retours.

A samedi pour le premier chapitre…. Et place au prologue

Mili

Prologue :

- Nicooooolaaaaaaaaaaas hurla un jeune homme avec fureur en ouvrant la porte qui s'écrasa contre le mur.

- Harryyyyyy répondit le dénommé Nicolas avec un enthousiasme très feint sans même lever les yeux de son chaudron.

- Je peux savoir ce que c'est que ça ? cria le jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'année en levant son poing faisant lever la tête de son interlocuteur pour deux seconde à peine.

- C'est ton poing qui serre les vestiges de ce qui fut un parchemin… répondit l'homme en rajoutant avec précision des limaces coupées dans son chaudron.

- UNE PUTAIN DE LETTRE D'ADMISSION A POUDLARD ! C'est une putain de lettre d'admission à Poudlard ! POURQUOI POUDLARD M'ENVOIE UNE PUTAIN DE LETTRE D'ADMISSION ?

- Petit un Harry tu vas baisser d'un ton tu vas réveiller tout le monde, petit deux c'est bien toi qui a dis que tu voulais absolument lire ma bibliothèque privée et que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour ça ?

- Mais pourquoi Poudlard ? Pitié Nicolas pas Poudlard murmura le jeune homme en regardant son mentor avec des yeux remplis de douleur. Pourquoi pas Salem, Durmstrang ou même Beauxbatons ?

- Beauxbatons est une école pour fille Harry sourit doucement l'homme en délaissant son chaudron.

- Je me travestirai s'il le faut ! J'utiliserai la métamorphomagie ou le polynectar. Si tu veux me tester c'est le meilleur moyen tenta Harry. Et puis je suis trop jeune pour Poudlard je n'ai que 9ans enfin dans 2 jours j'aurais 10ans mais je suis quand même trop jeune. Je t'en supplie pas Poudlard. Je ne pourrai pas… je ne tiendrai pas…

- Harry malgré que ça me chagrine de le dire Poudlard est la meilleure école du monde en matière de sorcellerie, les sorciers qui étudient dans cet établissement sont des privilégiés …

- Je ne suis pas un sorcier coupa durement Harry alors que ses yeux n'exprimaient plus que de la froideur.

- Tu fais de la magie Harry tu es un sorcier quoi qu'en pense les autres ! reprit Nicolas avec sévérité. Tu es un sorcier, et tu deviendras un très grand sorcier quoi que les autres en pensent ou aient pu pensés dans le passé. Tu es très intelligent, frisant le génie dans divers domaines et tes dons ne vont que t'aider à t'épanouir sur le chemin du savoir mais il faut que tu côtoies de véritables sorciers. Que tu apprennes avec des véritables sorciers même si tu seras plus fort que la plupart des élèves de septième rien qu'en première année. Poudlard a des enseignants très talentueux. La bibliothèque de Poudlard est immense et tu pourras en profiter autant que tu veux.

- Tu es un véritable sorcier et le plus grand qui soit avec tes inventions j'ai pas besoin de côtoyer cette bande de …. trancha Harry en crachant le dernier mot en sifflant.

- Surveilles ton langage gronda Nicolas.

- T'as même pas compris ce que j'ai dis… nargua froidement le jeune garçon.

- Tu as repris ton vieux caractère de cochon ! Mais ça ne me fera pas changer d'idée je pense que Poudlard est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi pour le moment même si cela signifie retourner en Angleterre expliqua Nicolas. Prends ça comme un jeu ! Un défi !

- Voir cette bande de con n'est pas un jeu Nicolas !

- Tu vois P'pa j'te l'avais dis que c'n'était pas une bonne idée intervint un homme dans la vingtaine en rentrant dans le bureau. Et putain p'tit frère t'étais obligé de réveiller tout le monde à 6h du matin pendant les vacances ?

- Jo quoi que tu en penses et quoi qu'Harry en pense je sais que c'est la meilleure des choses à faire. Tu lui as appris tout ce que tu pouvais, nous lui avons tous appris tout ce que nous pouvions et il n'a que dix ans…

- Seulement dans deux jours grogna Harry.

- Pourquoi absolument Poudlard P'pa ? Pourquoi remuer le couteau dans la plaie ? plaida Jo en soutenant son petit frère.

- Parce que Poudlard est la meilleure école de sorcellerie au monde ! Harry je fais ça pour ton bien même si tu penses le contraire mais je te demande 2ans. Tu fais les deux premières années et je te promets que si tu veux arrêter à l'issue de ces deux années tu pourras accorda Nicolas.

- Mais est-ce que ça voudra dire que j'ai perdu ? trancha Harry avec indifférence.

- Non car tu te seras soumis aux deux premières années et je ne vais pas t'obliger pendant 7ans à rester cloitrer dans un endroit qui est un enfer pour toi rassura Nicolas avant de voir une brève lueur de douleur dans le regard de son protégé. A l'issue de tes études à Poudlard tu auras accès à l'intégralité de ma bibliothèque je te le promets. Et je te rassure Harry, quand je t'ai inscrit à Poudlard j'y ai mis mes conditions avec le directeur. Il a l'air de les avoir acceptées si tu as reçu la lettre d'admission pour la rentrée

- Quelles conditions ? Je croyais que Dumbledore était un vieux fou qui faisait que ce qu'il voulait ? s'étonna Jo.

- Je lui ai dis que tu étais gravement malade et que donc il fallait en quelques sortes te ménager : pas de quidditch, pas de vol, et surtout que tu devais faire attention à la puissance de tes sorts ! Et surtout j'ai dis que tu allais sur tes 11ans fin juillet.

- Je vais avoir que 10ans dans deux jours grogna l'enfant.

- Pourquoi ? ça serait cool qu'il fasse péter la moitié du château en lançant un Lumos ! Ou alors qu'il vole sans balai ! rit Jo s'attirant ainsi un regard noir de son frère et son père.

- Ce sera pour pimenter un peu le pari, il devra se fondre dans la masse sans se faire remarquer ! souffla Nicolas avant de sourire malicieusement. Et c'est là que ton don en métamorphomagie prend toute l'ampleur de son rôle : il faut que tu changes d'apparence. Tu leur ressembles beaucoup trop pour aller là bas comme ça. Tu te ferais repérer de suite.

- Dumbledore me repérera quand même tout de suite avec l'imbroglio de magie qui s'échappera de moi si j'utilise la métamorphomagie grogna Harry.

- Alors épates moi Harry, épates nous tous en montrant l'étendue de ton savoir et de tes dons encouragea Nicolas. Tu as un mois et deux jours pour te préparer. Considères que c'est une aventure qui va te demander du contrôle, de l'endurance et surtout de l'intelligence. Beaucoup d'intelligence.

- Tu ne m'envoies pas là bas pour étudier alors souffla Harry en lisant entre les lignes alors que Nicolas souriait doucement. Tu m'envoies là bas parce que ce sont des professeurs extrêmement intelligents et puissants qui sauront me remarquer à la moindre incartade de ma part. Tu veux que je dupe les sorciers les plus puissants au monde ?

- Je suis content que tu ais repris tes esprits pour raisonner de façon correcte Harry acquiesça Nicolas. Comme je te l'ai dis ou plutôt comme je l'ai dis à Jo tout à l'heure, nous n'avons plus rien à t'apprendre ici. Maintenant il te faut de l'entrainement et surtout un but à atteindre afin d'être au meilleure de tes capacités.

- Et qu'est-ce que je vais faire ici sans mon petit frère chéri gémit piteusement Jo en essayant d'attraper son petit frère.

- Tu ne pourras juste plus l'embarquer pour aller espionner dans les vestiaires des filles nargua une jeune femme en rentrant dans la pièce.

- Tu peux pas comprendre Vanessa on n'espionnait pas… tenta Jo.

- On n'espionnait pas il me faisait un cours de biologie avancée sur le corps féminin lâcha Harry comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

- Normalement c'est pas un petit garçon de 10ans qui sort des âneries pareilles ce sont des ados pré pubères bourrés d'hormones ! gémit la dénommée Vanessa. J'ai un petit frère de 10ans qui parle comme un vieux de quarante et un petit frère de 20ans qui parle comme un pervers de 15ans.

- J'ai neuf ans pour encore deux jours répéta Harry pour la énième fois depuis le début de la conversation.

- Hey vieille peau je te permets pas ! s'insurgea Jo avant de se prendre un coup de pied retourné de la part de la dite « vieille peau ». Attends que je t'attrape !

Harry sentit juste un bref pique de magie et rapidement il vit une panthère noire se jeter sur sa sœur qui se mit en position de défense prête à en découdre avec son débile de petit frère.

- Abruti de première zone je suis née un jour avant toi ! cria la jeune femme en faisant un salto arrière pour éviter un coup de patte de la panthère.

- Il va falloir que je m'achète une baguette pour passer incognito mais une baguette accentue la puissance des sorts et si je prends un vulgaire bâton les profs s'en rendront compte. Faire de la magie sans baguette en première année risque de trop choquer ces puritains de rosbif. En plus de ce problème il va falloir que j'achète en avance les manuels scolaires pour savoir de quoi je peux parler de ce dont je ne peux pas parler. Merci pour le cadeau empoisonné Nicolas ! grogna le jeune homme qui essayait de savoir comment s'en sortir pour les deux prochaines années. Il va falloir que je me renseigne un max sur cette bande de con et sur cette école de merde !

- Langage ! crièrent en même temps Nicolas et Vanessa qui continuait de se battre avec la panthère.

- S'il faut que je passe pour un gosse normal je dois jurer comme un gosse normal nargua Harry avant de reprendre sérieusement. Nicolas avec la lettre que tu as envoyé à Dumbledore est-ce que tu as stipulé qu'en cas de manifestation de ma « maladie » je devais rentrer à la maison ? Il est hors de question que j'aille à l'infirmerie pour quoi que ce soit. Et si je suis sur le point de faire une surcharge de magie il n'y a qu'ici que je peux revenir sans risquer de mettre plus de gens que nécessaire en danger.

- Ça veut dire que nous tu t'en fou ? s'insurgea Vanessa.

- Non mais vous vous savez gérer quand moi je ne peux plus gérer ! rétorqua simplement le petit garçon qui ne quittait pas Nicolas des yeux pour attendre sa réponse.

- Non je n'en ai pas parlé mais j'enverrai un courrier dans ce sens. Par contre l'infirmière de Poudlard pourra peut être t'aider pour ton dos tenta Nicolas avec incertitude alors que les deux autres arrêtaient de se battre.

- Si toi tu n'as rien pu faire c'est que c'est foutu ! Personne ne verra mon dos et surtout pas ces gens ! trancha froidement le petit garçon n'admettant ainsi aucun autre commentaire sur ce sujet.

- Hey P'pa tu l'as inscrit sous quel nom à l'école ? demanda finalement Jo en reprenant forme humaine.

- Je l'ai inscrit sous le nom d'un petit génie que vous aimez beaucoup ?

- Pythagore ? tenta Vanessa

- Einstein ? tenta à son tour Jo.

- Non un peu plus récent rit doucement Nicolas pendant que Harry soufflait désespérément en tendant le parchemin froissé à son frère et sa sœur.

- « Cher Monsieur Stark, Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. » lu Vanessa en essayant de pas rire alors que Jo riait sans retenu et que Nicolas pouffait doucement.

- Vois le bon coté des choses Harry, je doute que quiconque connaisse Iron Man à Poudlard essaya de rassurer Vanessa.

- Mon petit frère est un héros en armure super Hi-Tech si c'est pas la classe ! Tu éviteras par contre de draguer tout ce qui se dressera devant toi ! se moqua Jo.

- Si c'est pour mener à bien ma mission et atteindre mon objectif je me moque du nom dont Nicolas m'affublé mais retenez bien ça tous les trois. Cette marque que j'ai sur le cœur comme vous deux Vanessa et Jo c'est la marque de ce que je suis, de ce que nous sommes.

- Bah justement pour les sorciers nous ne sommes personnes grogna Jo.

- Si nous sommes personnes à leurs yeux je veux leur montrer ce que les gens inutiles peuvent faire. Je vais leur apprendre ce qu'il en coute de s'en prendre à nous. Je vais leur apprendre qui sont les No Name !


	2. Où le cauchemar de Poudlard débarque

Bonjour à Tous,

Bonne année et bonne santé et plein de bonnes choses pour 2013 ^^ vaut mieux le souhaiter trop de fois que pas assez.

En tout cas je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews, ça m'a merveilleusement bien fait commencer l'année.

Driftchris : merci pour la review où a juste titre tu m'as bien fait comprendre que je n'avais pas tout mis dans le disclaimer, mais pour ma défense j'avais quand même prévenu que des trucs ne colleraient pas avec les livres. J'ai fait de Beauxbatons une école pour fille, et les garçons vont dans une école en Italie, si tu veux c'est un accord entre les deux pays (et surtout une nécessité pour mon histoire :p). pour ce qui est des films je les ai pas vu, j'ai été horrifié à partir des 10 premières minutes du 1er et après j'ai abandonné ^^. Merci pour avoir laissé le temps de laisser une review en tout cas ^^ (et tkt pour le nombre de mot c'est bien parti pour le million j'ai peur -_-')

Kira1726 : coucou, merci pour la review ça fait très plaisir ^^ et le premier chapitre c'est celui là, l'autre n'était que le prologue, une simple mise en bouche. A bientôt.

Merci aussi à tous les autres lecteurs, j'espère que vous avez aimé le début.

Merci à mon ptit Jay et à ma petite Mizi.

Allez je vous laisse à la lecture et vous dis à la semaine prochaine. (Pour info tout ce qui est en italique sont les pensées à Harry)

A++

Mili

* * *

01 : Où le cauchemar de Poudlard débarque.

- Harry, si tu as le moindre problème tu rentres à la maison avec ton portoloin d'urgence déclara une femme dans la cinquantaine en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras.

- Oui madame souffla Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Tu mangeras correctement en essayant d'éviter un maximum les cochonneries continua la femme sans faire attention au reste de la famille qui se moquait d'elle et surtout du futur Poudlarien.

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas rassura Harry.

- Tu essaieras de te faire des amis ! tenta la femme avec hésitation.

- Je ne veux pas sympathiser avec ces gens ! trancha Harry.

- Tu me promets que tu feras attention à toi ? soupira la femme en se détachant du garçon.

- Je te promets que je mangerai correctement, que je me laverai les dents trois fois par jour, que je ne boirai pas d'alcool à m'en rouler par terre, que je ne ridiculiserai pas Mc Gonagall en me transformant en cours de métamorphose dès le premier jour, que je n'apprendrai rien au professeur de potion, que je ne dresserai pas de créatures magiques, que je ne ferai pas de blague foireuses à mes camarades, que je …

- Harry je crois qu'elle a saisit rit doucement Nicolas en prenant la femme dans ses bras.

- Harry petit saligaud tu vas quand même te bourrer la gueule lors de ces fameuses soirées dans les maisons de Poudlard taquina Jo en tapant sur l'épaule de son petit frère.

- Il a promit !s'insurgea la femme.

- Techniquement j'ai juste promis de ne pas en boire et rouler par terre ensuite j'ai rien promis sur le fait de boire en lui même sourit diaboliquement le jeune garçon. Tout comme je n'ai pas promis de ne pas m'attaquer aux différents professeurs à l'aide de blagues foireuses ! Tout comme je pourrais faire faire une crise à Mc Gonagall dès le deuxième cours de métamorphose, et démontrer à rogue que les potions ne sont pas forcément des recettes à suivre.

- Harry s'horrifia la femme.

- QUOI ! lâcha le garçon à bout de patience. Vous ne vous attendiez pas à me lâcher en Angleterre avec cette bande de cons et que je reste comme un petit ange à ne pas les emmerder ?

- Harry promets juste de faire attention à toi, tu fais parti de la famille déclara Vanessa en s'approchant de son petit frère pour le serrer très fort avant de murmurer. Ton réducteur est bien en place ?

- Nicolas ne l'a même pas détecté et tu es la seule au courant je compte sur toi pour garder le secret Vaness rassura Harry en lui rendant maladroitement son étreinte.

- Avoue que sous tes airs de dur à cuire on va te manquer ? taquina doucement la jeune femme avant de reprendre avec incertitude et peur. On va te manquer quand même ?

- Un chouïa peut être avoua le jeune garçon en se décollant de sa sœur.

- Tu reviendras pour voir le papa noël avec nous ? sanglota une petite fille en serrant fortement son doudou contre elle.

- Je reviendrai pour fin Décembre rassura Harry alors que les « adultes » soupiraient désespérément.

- Tu fêteras Noël avec nous ? Kotoko veut savoir ! demanda la peluche comme si elle avait une conscience propre.

- J'ai dis que je reviendrai déjà ici ne m'en demande pas plus trancha Harry alors que la peluche se mettait à pleurer.

- Harry on sait que tu n'aimes pas noël pas la peine d'être aussi sec avec Elisa et Kotoko, elles ne savent pas alors calme toi ! réprimanda Nicolas.

- De toute façon je dois partir ! A plus ! coupa Harry en attrapant sa malle d'une main et le portoloin qui était une simplement un livre sur la confection des bonbons au citron, de l'autre avant de disparaitre.

- Génial maintenant il est à 8000 kilomètres de la maison, plus en pétard que jamais, avec des gens qu'il déteste et il va devoir garder son calme ! Ils sont pas dans la merde à Poudlard soupira Vanessa alors que Jo riait doucement.

- Une chose qu'il ne sait pas est que Sirius Black est le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal pour cette année et ça va surement faire des étincelles ! rajouta Nicolas. Je me demande si j'ai bien fait de l'envoyer là bas finalement. Si le jeu en vaut vraiment la chandelle.

- En deux jours il va « éponger » tous les sorciers aux alentours et il va leur faire la misère rit Jo même si ses yeux laissaient percevoir une certaine anxiété pour son petit frère.

- Arrivé à un niveau on ne peut plus le faire avancer contre son grès il faut qu'il décide de lui-même d'avancer dans la vie et de faire ses preuves ! J'espère juste qu'il ne va pas se braquer et essayer « d'éponger » Dumbledore et les professeurs directement dès les premiers jours soupira sa femme en se callant dans ses bras. Et j'espère surtout qu'il ne croit pas qu'on se débarrasse de lui.

- Des fois je me demande si on n'aurait pas du insister plus pour qu'elle vienne aussi parmi nous. Je pense qu'il a du ressentir ça comme un abandon pure et simple et il ne l'a toujours pas digéré. On devrait lui dire la vérité souffla Nicolas avant de baisser les yeux en voyant Elisa le regarder avec des grands yeux larmoyants. Ne t'inquiètes pas ma puce il reviendra bientôt, mais maintenant il est l'heure de l'entrainement alors tout le monde dans la maison on va réveiller les autres.

- Monsieur Stark ? demanda une vieille femme en s'approchant d'Harry dès qu'il eut apparu en Angleterre.

- Professeur Mc Gonagall salua Harry en s'inclinant légèrement et en essayant de ne pas laisser transparaitre son dégout pour la femme.

- Veuillez me suivre dans la salle qui accueille les élèves de premières années vos futurs camarades ne vont pas tarder à arriver ils sont pour le moment sur le lac pour arriver jusqu'au château. Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous avez été dispensé du trajet en train ? sollicita la professeur de métamorphose.

- Comme il a été signalé au professeur Dumbledore lors de ma demande d'admission j'ai une santé fragile qui ne me permet pas de faire ce que je veux expliqua Harry avec des faux yeux larmoyants. Quand je me retrouve dans des espaces confinés trop longtemps je me mets à avoir du mal à respirer et je fais des crises. Dans ces cas là des crises plus ou moins importantes se déclenchent et il m'est déjà arrivé de tomber dans le coma pendant plusieurs semaines de suite. Mais arrivé à 11ans on a pensé qu'il serait bien que je côtoie des gens de mon âge. Et Poudlard est la meilleure école du monde. Le directeur n'avait pas partagé les informations avec vous ou vous a-t-il demandé de les vérifier ? demanda Harry avec candeur tout en pensant en voyant la sorcière détourné brièvement le regard. _Vas-y vieille peau défend ton directeur à la con maintenant ! Et essayes même plus de me légilimencier sinon je te pourri le cerveau. Quoi que ça pourrai me servir ! Vive la métamorphomagie._

- Le directeur nous a juste signalé que nous allions accueillir un étudiant qui avait eut des problèmes de santé mais sans plus de détails expliqua la responsable des gryffondors. Vous vous sentez bien vous êtes tout blanc.

- Oui ça va professeur mais je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive. La dernière fois que j'ai fais une crise de ce genre c'est lorsque le médicomage a essayé une drôle de magie sur moi soit disant pour voir si c'était pas un problème psychologique : la lé.. légilimen … non la légimencie. Enfin une magie avec un nom de ce genre. C'est à cause de lui que je suis resté dans le coma pendant 2 semaines alors on l'a attaqué en justice mais maintenant il est en prison alors je risque plus rien avoua Harry en essayant de ne pas rire de la face décomposée de la directrice. Les gens qui utilisent les magies interdites sur les enfants sont vraiment des monstres n'est-ce pas professeur ?

- Oui… oui tout à fait bégaya Mc Gonagall choquée sans lâcher du regard l'adolescent de peur qu'il s'écroule à ses pieds.

- _Et ouai vieille peau la redoutable Minerva Mc Gonagall est déjà en flippe et je suis là que depuis quelques minutes. Les deux prochaines années seront les pires de votre vie à toi et tes petits amis. Poudlard O – Harry 1 pensa Harry._

- Le voyage vous a peut être épuisé vous voulez quelque chose à grignoter avant la répartition ? demanda Minerva avec crainte en voyant le teint blanc de son élève.

- Non merci Madame on m'a toujours appris à ne pas grignoter entre les repas c'est mauvais pour la santé, de plus je pense que mes futurs camarades ne sont plus très loin il y a de la lumière en bas du couloir trancha Harry. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser je vais me caler contre le mur là bas en attendant qu'ils arrivent.

Le professeur hocha juste la tête alors que le jeune garçon allait s'appuyer dos contre le mur. Elle entendait déjà le brouhaha de ses futurs nouveaux étudiants mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de scruter le nouvel étudiant : Mr Stark, du coin de l'œil. Comme Dumbledore le lui avait demandé elle avait tenté de le légilimencier afin de savoir si cette histoire de maladie était juste une invention de ses parents qui souhaitaient lui accorder un traitement de faveur mais elle l'avait vu blanchir et tanguer dangereusement alors qu'elle n'avait même pas encore investit son esprit. Et pour cette histoire de légilimencie elle se souvenait encore de l'histoire de ce psycho-médicomage qui avait utilisé la légilimencie sur ses patients : cela avait fait la une des journaux pendant un mois. Pomfresh, l'infirmière de Poudlard, avait pesté pendant des mois contre cet homme en le traitant de monstre qui exploitait la faiblesse et la douleur des gens. Et en ce jour Mc Gonagall se sentait misérable et vraiment indigne, elle ne valait pas mieux que cet homme au final.

Harry de son coté faisait un effort de tous les diables pour ne pas se mettre à ricaner de la face désespérée de Mc Gonagall, si elle savait qu'il avait monté de toute pièce cette histoire avec ce qu'il avait lu dans les journaux l'année dernière elle se mettrait à hurler. Mais il espérait sincèrement qu'elle passe le mot à ses collègues car la prochaine fois le retour à l'envoyeur risquerait d'être un peu plus brutal. Soudain son regard fut attiré par un homme immense qui rentrait dans la pièce suivit par une quarantaine d'étudiant tous plus âgés que lui de 1ans normalement. Si ce qu'il avait lu dans ses recherches étaient exactes cet homme était le garde-chasse et Gardien des Clés et des Lieux de Poudlard. Il avait été viré de Poudlard en 3ème année à cause de la mort d'une de ses camarades et on l'avait accusé d'élever des créatures magiques dangereuses dans les dortoirs. Dumbledore « pour le plus grand bien » et par ce qu'il était un hypocrite de première avait permis à son petit étudiant de 2m de haut de rester sur le territoire de Poudlard pour s'occuper de la forêt interdite sans utiliser la magie. Donc autant dire que ca gars là était le chienchien à Dumbledore.

- Professeur McGonagall, voici les élèves de première année, annonça Hagrid faisant sursauter la directrice adjointe alors qu'Harry se retenait de rire.

- Merci répondit sèchement la directrice de gryffondor en reprenant son air autoritaire avant de regarder les étudiants de 1eres années. Suivez-moi.

Soufflant imperceptiblement Harry se décolla de son mur et suivit les autres élèves qui papotaient joyeusement entre eux même s'ils restaient fébriles face à ce qui les attendaient. Ils avaient à peine marché pendant deux minutes qu'Harry était prêt à tuer trois de ses futurs camarades : une pauvre fille qui se plaignait qu'elle s'était cassé un ongle et que la pauvre n'avait même pas de lime pour réparer cette horreur. La misérable petite à quoi allait-elle ressembler pour sa grande entrée dans le monde de Poudlard ?

- _Coupe toi le doigt et fais pas chier le monde grogna Harry en pensée. Et l'autre là il va pas fermer sa gueule qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fou que sa famille a toujours fait parti de la maison Serpentard ! Il a des actions chez Serpentard corporation ou quoi ? Et l'autre là s'il ferme pas son clapet je le rends muet pour le reste de sa vie. On s'en fou de ses discours sorti du quidditch à travers les âges. Et espèce de débile le vif c'est pas le poursuiveur qui doit le trouver c'est l'attrapeur. Putain que des cons ! Et vas y Mc Go bourres nous tous dans une salle encore plus petite histoire qu'on se fasse des mamours ! j''en ai déjà marre ! si je fais un malaise j'ai le droit de me barrer d'ici ? non non penses à la biblio Harry ressaisis toi ! allez Mc Go grouilles tu gaves tout le monde à attendre le déluge._

- Bienvenue à Poudlard, déclara le professeur McGonagall. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille.

- _Que dalle ce seront juste des idiots qui me pourriront la vie et me prendront du temps !_

- Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune.

- _Faut pas qu'on aille aux chiottes ensemble non plus ?_

- Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elles a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre maison perdra des points. A la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur.

- _Le seul honneur que j'aurais c'est quand je narguerai Nico en lisant ses bouquins ultra rares !_

- J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura à cœur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit. La Cérémonie de la Répartition aura lieu dans quelques minutes en présence de tous les élèves de l'école. Je vous conseille de profiter du temps qui vous reste avant le début de cette cérémonie pour soigner votre tenue. Je reviendrai vous chercher lorsque tout sera prêt termina McGonagall. Attendez-moi en silence.

- J'espère être à gryffondor, tous les plus grand sorciers sont passés par Gryffondor déclara un garçon.

- Comment on va être réparti ? Mon frère m'a dis qu'on devait affronter un dragon paniqua une fille.

- T'étais pas dans le train toi ! cracha finalement un autre garçon en s'approchant de Harry qui n'avait toujours pas décroché un mot depuis tout à l'heure. Pourquoi tu me réponds pas ?

- Premièrement les gens polis commencent leur phrase par Bonjour quand ils s'adressent à une personne répliqua Harry avec indifférence. Deuxièmement n'étant effectivement pas dans le train j'ai pensé que tu affirmais une simple constatation car toutes les personnes à partir de 6ans savent que pour poser une question c'est auxiliaire – sujet – verbe - complément avec la possibilité si nécessaire de rajouter un mot appeler outils interrogatif. Ces mots peuvent être de plusieurs natures Adjectif interrogatif comme quel, un Pronom interrogatif comme lequel ou alors un adverbe interrogatif comme combien, comment, pourquoi, quand, que…

- Te fout pas de ma gueule s'insurgea l'autre garçon en voulant le frapper mais Harry se décala à peine d'un centimètre et le garçon frappa le mur.

- Donc si tu as compris ce que j'ai dis et si tu attendais une réponse tout à l'heure tu aurais du demander : « est-ce que tu étais dans le train ? » ou alors « Pourquoi ne t'ais-je pas vu dans le train ? » termina Harry avec calme avant de reprendre froidement. Et moi je t'aurais dis à ce moment là : Vas te faire foutre connard !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Mc Gongall en revenant et en voyant les jeunes élèves complètement silencieux à fixer Harry et l'autre qui se tenait prêt à le refrapper.

- Il se demandait juste pourquoi je n'avais pas fait le voyage dans le train lâcha simplement Harry.

- Monsieur Warrington occupez vous de vos affaire et laissez celle de vos camarades tranquilles maintenant suivez moi et en silence ! ordonna sèchement Mc Gonagall.

La file des élèves quitta la salle, traversa à nouveau le hall, puis franchit une double porte qui ouvrait sur la Grande Salle. Harry entendait les cris d'admiration de ses camarades et les murmures des élèves plus âgés et cela ne fit que le blasé un peu plus.

- _Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fou de la déco, j'ai faim et je veux dormir !_

Cependant malgré toute sa bonne volonté pour éviter de regarder autour de lui son regard se posa sur la table des professeurs et plus précisément sur Albus Dumbledore. Comme il l'avait lu dans de nombreux livre il était fidèle à son image : un grand dégingandé, à la longue barbe et aux longs cheveux blancs, dans des robes de sorciers excentriques, un petit sourire gentil collé au visage et un surplus de pouvoirs qu'il balançait dans ses yeux pour faire croire qu'ils pétillaient. Mais pour Harry tout ça sonnait faux. Tout ça n'était qu'artifice pour cacher ses manipulations et sa perfidie au peuple sorcier : après tout en temps que directeur de Poudlard il devait savoir que ses professeurs utilisaient la légilimencie sur les étudiants et même si c'était dangereux il ne les arrêtait pas. Tous cela parce qu'il était le grand Albus Dumbledore mais était-il également au dessus des lois ?

- _Et putain c'est quoi ce vieux chapeau rabougri ? C'est ça le super choixpeau magique laissé par les quatre fondateurs ? s'étonna intérieurement Harry en voyant le chapeau sur le tabouret._

- Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême, Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit, Je veux bien me manger moi-même, Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi, Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides, Font pâl'figure auprès de moi… commença à chanter le choixpeau.

- Quelle horreur gémit Harry en se retenant in extremis de mettre ses mains sur ses oreilles.

- _Putain que quelqu'un arrête ce massacre c'est pas possible même Jo qui s'essaye à l'opéra c'est moins calamiteux. Et pourquoi tout le monde applaudit à la fin ! Ils sont tous tarés ces putains d'anglais ! Penses à la biblio Harry penses à la biblio !_

- Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Je commence : Belby Marcus

- Un garçon aux cheveux noirs alla vers la directrice adjointe et s'assit sur le tabouret en déglutissant avec difficulté.

- SERDAIGLE hurla le choixpeau après un moment de silence.

Immédiatement la table derrière Harry explosa en applaudissement alors que le jeune garçon allait s'asseoir. Harry suivit de loin la répartition essayant d'occulter le mal de tête qui le tenaillait, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus côtoyé autant de monde.

- Stark Harry appela Minerva avec anxiété quand elle vit son teint pale.

Harry s'avança sans aucune hésitation, peut importe la maison dans laquelle il finirait la récompense au bout de ce long chemin serait la même chose : la bibliothèque de Nicolas.

- Par merlin que que… que fait une enfant comme toi ici murmura le choixpeau complètement choqué dans sa tête.

- Ta gueule nid à mite, hurle le premier nom de maison qui te passe par le cerveau si tu en as un, et fou moi la paix grogna Harry.

- Je ne peux pas t'envoyer dans une maison qui ne te correspond pas s'insurgea le chapeau. Mon travail est de répartir les jeunes sorciers selon les valeurs de chaque maison.

- Et comme tu l'as si bien compris en farfouillant dans ma tête je ne suis pas un sorcier alors fais pas chier ! rétorqua Harry.

- Nicolas a raison tu devrais surveiller ton langage qui s'est largement dégradé, et tu pratiques de la magie tu es donc un sorcier. Et ce comportement irascible et détestable que tu t'es créée n'est là que pour compenser tes blessures…

- Tu continues et je te jure que ce sera ta dernière répartition trancha froidement Harry. Essayes pas de comprendre ce qui est hors de tes compétences ! Tu sais pas ce que ça fait de se retrouver livrer à soit même à cause de sorcier comme Dumbledore ! Comme les Potter ! Toi tu vis tranquillement ici, tu répartis des enfants qui sont aimés, choyés, désirés. Moi je suis là pour montrer que nous existons. Nos dons, nos malédiction tous ça tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tu ne peux pas comprendre l'envie de mourir qui te prend aux trippes à chaque fois que tu vois les gens heureux, tu ne peux pas comprendre la douleur de la perte des êtres chers, tu ne peux pas comprendre les sentiments qu'on ressent lorsqu'on nous abandonne. Tu n'es qu'un vieil objet millénaire composé de la magie des fondateurs qui farfouillent dans la tête d'enfants pour les envoyer vers leur futur. Moi tout ça ne m'intéresse pas !

- Pourquoi venir dans ce cas ?

- Pourquoi poser la question quand tu as tes réponses !

- Tu as de grands pouvoirs et ton don est très dangereux si tu ne l'utilises pas avec parcimonie souffla le choixpeau.

- Dis-moi un truc que je ne sais pas et je te donnerai de l'antimite. Et répartis moi j'en ai marre de discuter avec toi !

- Tu as du courage, plus que la plupart des adultes tu es un pur gryffondor sur ce coté là mais tu es fier, très fier presque trop. Et tu es avide de faire tes preuves comme les Serpentards…

- Abrège je m'en fou, je reste ici deux ans et je me barre !

- Vivre même si c'est seulement deux ans dans la mauvaise maison peut avoir de grandes répercussions !

- Tu as vu ce que j'ai vécu bout de tissus pourri, je m'en fou ou je vais ! Alors crache un nom de maison sinon je te lance un informulé sans que personne ne le soupçonne s'irrita Harry à bout.

- Serdaigle hurla le choixpeau avant de reprendre dans la tête à Harry. Nicolas t'a envoyé ici pour que tu fasses tes preuves Harry No Name mais peut être pas de la manière dont toi tu le perçois. Prends le temps de réfléchir aux actes et aux conséquences de certaines personnes et tu auras tout gagné face à Nicolas.

- Ouai c'est ça ! grogna Harry en enlevant enfin le choixpeau et en le fourrant dans les mains du prochain étudiant. Fais gaffe cette chose se permet de se mêler de trucs qui le regarde pas !

Harry alla s'asseoir à la table des aiglons sans même faire attention aux regards choqués des professeurs derrière lui. Personne jamais au grand jamais n'avait osé parler du choixpeau avec autant de haine. Remerciant à contrecœur Vanessa il prit une potion qui se trouvait dans sa poche et la but d'une traite espérant que cela calme sa magie qui s'était révolté avec lui face aux propos du choixpeau et surtout pour que cela calme son mal de tête grandissant. Que merlin maudisse Poudlard.

- _Putain mais quel con à faire tinter son verre comme ça grogna Harry quand Dumbledore réclama le silence._

Albus Dumbledore s'était levé, le visage rayonnant, les bras largement ouverts. On aurait dit que rien ne pouvait lui faire davantage plaisir que de voir tous les élèves rassemblés devant lui.

- Bienvenue, dit-il. Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots. Les voici: Nigaud ! Grasdouble ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! Je vous remercie !

Et il se rassit tandis que tout le monde applaudissait avec des cris de joie. Harry se demanda s'il fallait pleurer ou pas.

- Il est... un peu fou, non ? demanda timidement une fille à coté de lui.

- _Oh non il est foutrement intelligent ce con, ces mots débiles étaient chargés de magie. Cet enfoiré ensorcelle ses étudiants en début d'années se faisant juste passer pour un fou. Il va falloir que je me méfie encore plus de lui. Heureusement que mon bouclier est en place, mais je me demande à quoi correspondait ces sorts ?_

- Bon appétit déclara un garçon assis un peu plus loin à table.

- Bon appétit répondit Harry en même temps que les autres.

En effet ce n'était pas parce qu'il s'était mis à jurer comme un charretier qu'il devait en oublier ses bonnes manières. Il gouta à la nourriture avec inquiétude craignant une quelconque potion ou autre dedans car plus rien ne l'étonnerai maintenant mais à son grand soulagement la nourriture n'avait pas été ensorcelé. Il mangea rapidement et se surpris même à penser que Jo, vanessa et les autres lui manquaient. Décidément il fallait vraiment qu'il aille se coucher et rapidement, Poudlard avait une mauvaise influence sur lui.

Lorsque les desserts eurent finalement disparus Harry était déjà prêt à se lever pour sortir de cette pièce infernale ou il y avait trop de bruit. Mais Albus Dumbledore se leva à nouveau et le silence se fit dans la salle.

- Maintenant que nous avons rassasié notre appétit et étanché notre soif, je voudrais encore dire quelques mots en ce qui concerne le règlement intérieur de l'école. Les première année doivent savoir qu'il est interdit à tous les élèves sans exception de pénétrer dans la forêt qui entoure le collège. Certains de nos élèves les plus anciens feraient bien de s'en souvenir.

Dumbledore tourna ses yeux shootés à la magie pure vers des étudiants rouquins de la table des rouges et or.

- Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a également demandé de vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de faire des tours de magie dans les couloirs entre les cours. La sélection des joueurs de Quidditch se fera au cours de la deuxième semaine. Ceux qui souhaitent faire partie de l'équipe de leur maison devront prendre contact avec Madame Bibine.

_- Allez vas-y abrèges grogna Harry_

- Et maintenant, avant d'aller nous coucher, chantons tous ensemble l'hymne du collège ! s'écria Dumbledore,

Harry se figea et il remarqua que le sourire des autres professeurs s'était soudainement figé. Dumbledore donna un petit coup de baguette magique, comme s'il avait voulu faire partir une mouche posée à son extrémité, et il s'en échappa un long ruban d'or qui s'éleva au-dessus des tables en se tortillant pour former les paroles de la chanson.

- Chacun chantera sur son air préféré, dit Dumbledore. Allons-y !

- _Pitié non gémit Harry en se bouchant les oreilles des mains alors que tous les élèves se mettaient à hurler dans une cacophonie la plus totale. Nicolas je te hais je te déteste_

- Ah, la musique, dit-il en s'essuyant les yeux. Elle est plus magique que tout ce que nous ne pourrons jamais faire dans cette école. Et maintenant, au lit. Allez, tout le monde dehors.

- _Parles pas de ce que tu ne connais pas connard grogna Harry ses mauvais souvenirs refaisant surface._

- Les premières années suivez moi s'il vous plait demanda gentiment un préfet de Serdaigle dont Harry se foutait bien du nom trop occupé qu'il était à calmer son mal de tête.

Le préfet les mena dans un dédale de couloir quand des cannes apparurent soudain devant eux, flottant dans les airs, et se ruèrent sur le préfet qui dut faire un pas de côté pour les éviter.

- C'est Peeves, murmura le préfet. Un esprit frappeur. Peeves, montre-toi, dit-il en élevant la voix.

Pour toute réponse, un bruit grossier résonna dans le couloir.

- Tu veux que j'aille prévenir le Baron Sanglant ? menaça le préfet.

Il y eut alors un bruit sec et un petit homme au regard noir et méchant, avec une grande bouche, se dessina dans les airs. Il avait les jambes croisées et se cramponnait aux cannes.

- Ooooooooh ! lança-t-il en accompagnant son cri d'une sorte de caquètement. Voilà les petits nouveaux ! On va bien s'amuser !

Harry à bout de nerf leva les yeux vers le fantôme et planta ses yeux dans ceux du fantôme qui se figea. Il fit passer une envie meurtrière dans son regard et le fantôme se mit à tressaillir de peur avant de disparaitre aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

- C'est bizarre d'habitude il faut l'arrivée du baron sanglant pour qu'il nous fiche la paix s'étonna le préfet avant de s'arrêter devant un tableau représentant une jeune femme qui lisait dans une bibliothèque.

- Voici donc les nouveaux venus soupira d'enchantement la jeune femme en se levant de son fauteuil et en posant son livre. Vous permettez que j'explique les règles ?

- Faites madame sourit le préfet.

- Il est de tradition pour rentrer dans la salle commune de la maison de l'intelligence de répondre à la question que je vous pose. Si vous ne trouvez pas la réponse ce n'est pas grave j'en reposerai une. La première question que je vous poserai est celle que je pose à tous les premières années. Qui suis-je ? demanda la femme du tableau alors que le préfet souriait en se souvenant de son propre premier jour.

- A mon époque personne… commença le préfet avant d'être coupé par Harry.

- Vous êtes la reine Maëva de Leinster, la fille du roi Hart de Tara qui vous renia lorsqu'il a sut que vous aviez des pouvoirs. Il a tenté de vous faire immoler alors que vous étiez à peine âgée de 5ans expliqua Harry sans voir la mine ahuri de tous les autres étudiants, seule la femme dans le portrait l'importait. Alors que vous étiez en train de bruler sur le bucher vous êtes parvenue à vous échapper et vous avez fui au plus profond des landes du Connemara. L'histoire ne conte pas ce qui c'est passé après cette fuite et pendant les années qui suivirent mais un jour l'histoire vous a vu réapparaitre. Vous avez recueilli au quatre coin du pays des orphelins, des sorciers, des gens qui ne savaient pas comment réagir face à ce qui leur arrivait et vous les avez aidés. Vous avez été au moyen âge un précurseur dans l'enseignement de la magie. Les légendes qui vous accompagnent disent que vous fûtes une disciple de Merlin, que les dieux eux-mêmes vous serait venu en aide. Et moi ce que j'ai retenu de votre histoire Reine Maeva c'est que même lorsque l'on pense qu'une situation est désespérée elle ne l'est pas forcément.

- Tu es le premier étudiant depuis la création de Poudlard à savoir qui je suis murmura la jeune femme touchée.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai que vous avez transformé le trône de votre père en chien enragé qui lui mordait les fesses et les chevilles à chaque fois qu'il s'asseyait dessus ? demanda Harry en regardant la jeune femme.

- Comment sais-tu tout ça s'étonna la femme.

- Les grandes sorcières qui ont marqué l'histoire comme vous sont bien trop peu nombreuses pour qu'on les oublie lâcha Harry avant d'ouvrir les yeux de stupeur en voyant la femme dans le tableau se tenir le cœur. Ce que vous avez légué à vos descendants a toujours été honoré avec fierté.

- Vous posez une autre devinette ou nous rentrons dans la salle commune ? demanda le préfet mal à l'aise.

- C'est vrai que généralement comme personne ne sait qui je suis-je peux faire un petit cours sur l'importance d'apprendre, sur l'importance de la connaissance mais ce jeune homme a quelque peu gâcher mon entrée en la matière sourit la reine. Je vais quand même poser ma question : Qu'est ce qui est devant mais qu'on ne voit jamais ?

- Certain expert en divination y parvienne pourtant taquina Harry s'attirant une nouvelle fois les regards de ses camarades.

- Quel petit Serdaigle intéressant tu vas faire s'enthousiasma la reine avant que le tableau ne bascule.

- Vous ne trouvez pas les énigmes ? s'inquiéta une septième année.

- Je crois qu'on tient une perle cette année dans les premières années rit le préfet.

- J'ai toujours pas compris la réponse bafouilla une jeune première année.

- Le futur lâcha simplement Harry avant de faire un clin d'œil à la reine dans son tableau. Essayez de durcir les questions se sera plus drôle la prochaine fois ! Et moi j'en ai une pour vous aussi : combien de gouttes d'eaux peut-on mettre dans un hanap vide ?

- Des milliers s'étonna la reine comme si c'était une évidence.

- Je veux un chiffre exact Milady sinon ce n'est pas équitable avec les réponses que vous nous demander. Bonne soirée finit Harry avant de rentrer dans la salle commune sans attendre le reste de ses camarades alors que le tableau éclatait de rire.

- _Si seulement les tableaux ont un minimum de culture on n'est pas dans la merde soupira Harry avant de s'approcher d'un pan de la salle commune rempli de livre. Putain Nicolas t'abusait pas, ils ont vraiment des perles rares_.

Harry n'écouta même pas le préfet expliquer aux premières années les règles en vigueur dans la maison des Serdaigles tellement il était accaparé par le livre qu'il avait en mains : « enchantements désenchantés » de Uric le Follingue. Surement le sorcier le plus déjanté et le plus fou dans l'histoire de la magie.

- Je ne pense pas que tu comprendras grand-chose à ce livre, il est ici pour ceux qui veulent se spécialisé en enchantement, moi-même je n'en comprends pas un quart déclara le préfet en arrivant derrière Harry qui était toujours planté devant la bibliothèque.

- Je lis juste pour parfaire mon imagination, je peux l'emprunter ? demanda Harry poliment même s'il avait l'intention de l'emporter avec lui dans son dortoir avec ou sans son accord.

- _Voila ma première victime pensa Harry en se concentrant sur son don._

Il planta ses yeux dans celui du préfet et lâcha rapidement la main avant de le saluer et de monter dans le dortoir de gauche où un garçon venait de passer. Il regardant sur les portes et quand il vit 1ere année il rentra dans la chambre où se trouvait trois lits. Les deux près de la porte étaient à priori déjà réquisitionnés par ses deux camarades alors il se dirigea vers le dernier où se trouvait sa malle.

- Un septième année nous a dis que ce soir ils nous expliqueraient les histoires sur l'école commença un de ses collègues.

- Bonne soirée alors trancha Harry en s'asseyant sur son lit et en enlevant ses chaussures avant de voir le regard de ses deux camarades. Je n'y vais pas alors rester pas planter là, dans dix minutes je suis couché.

- Bonne nuit alors balbutia un des deux garçons avant de sortir de la chambre avec l'autre à sa suite.

- Putain enfin la paix et le calme soupira Harry en se laissant tomber sur le dos dans son lit pour savourer le silence qui l'entourait enfin.

Quand il vivait chez Nicolas il avait une grande chambre pour lui que les autres avaient appelé l'antre de la bête car il n'en sortait que très peu, préférant le calme de la solitude que le brouhaha incessant des gens autour de lui. Rapidement il se redressa et mis en place tous les enchantements qu'on lui avait appris afin de protéger sa vie privée et surtout ses petits secrets. Une fois certains d'être en sécurité il se mit dans son lit et enfila son pyjama avant de tirer les rideaux et de les bloquer.

- Maintenant trier les infos que j'ai piquées à ce préfet souffla Harry en se concentrant sur sa légilimencie et ses défenses intérieures pour trier et ranger les informations.

Harry avait un don que les pensionnaires chez Nicolas avait appelé « l'éponge ». Il lui suffisait de toucher une personne physiquement ou même juste l'effleurer pour pouvoir lire son âme lui donnant ainsi la possibilité de connecter son esprit à l'autre personne afin de copier instantanément non seulement les connaissances de la personne en face mais également ses aptitudes spécifiques comme les dons. Malheureusement si pour les dons et les aptitudes cela ne posait pas vraiment de problème : après tout cela pouvait toujours être utile, la copie des informations quand à elle était légèrement plus problématique. En effet la copie étant intégrale il ne pouvait pas faire le tri de ce qu'il voulait ou pas, alors Jo plutôt que l'appeler « le copieur » l'avait appelé « l'éponge ». Petit cela avait été un enfer pour lui dès qu'il touchait ou effleurait les gens mais avec le temps il avait apprit à déclencher son don à volonté mais cela ne s'était pas fait sans énormément d'effort et de sueur. Quand il avait « épongé » la femme à Nicolas alors qu'il les connaissait depuis à peine quelques heures il avait failli mourir face à la surcharge d'information qui l'avait assailli. Ils lui avaient alors appris l'occlumencie pour pouvoir ranger les informations correctement et surtout les traitées suivant différents leurs degrés d'importance. A ce moment là il avait enfin pu commencer à utiliser toutes les copies qu'il avait déjà effectuées.

Il fut sortit de ses pensées quand il entendit un drôle de bruit provenir de sa malle. Il l'ouvrit prudemment et farfouilla entre ses affaires avant de soupirer désespérément en voyant un téléphone portable où il avait à priori un message en absence de la part de Jo.

- _Dis-moi que je suis le meilleur et que le portable fonctionne à Poudlard malgré les interférences magiques ?_

- Débile soupira Harry qui restait quand même surpris devant l'ingéniosité que son abruti de frère avait développé pour garder contact avec lui.

- _Crétin les portables ça fonctionnent pas à Poudlard fou moi la paix ! Et passe le message aux autres !_

- _Toi aussi tu nous manques déjà petit frère, prends soin de toi, et si soucis appelle moi_ répondit son frère quelques minutes plus tard.

- Crétin je suis plus un gamin marmonna Harry en se calant dans ses draps sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire doucement avant que Morphée ne vienne le prendre en son sein.

Deux heures plus tard Harry ouvrit les yeux, il avait fini sa nuit. Depuis aussi longtemps qu'il se souvenait il avait toujours dormi très peu, récupérer une maximum dans un minimum de temps et cette habitude lui était restée ou peut être l'avait-il copié d'un insomniaque ? Ne prenant même pas la peine d'être silencieux et discret envers ses camarades qui dormaient il récupéra ses affaires dans sa malle et se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin de se doucher et de se préparer pour sa première journée de cours qui l'attendait.

Une fois prêt il récupéra le livre qu'il avait pris dans la bibliothèque la veille et un bloc note et descendit dans la salle commune. Il s'installa à même le sol devant la table basse prêt du foyer de la cheminée et l'alluma grâce à un incendio. Puis il se plongea dans le livre en prenant les notes qui l'intéressait sous un parfait sortilège d'illusion.

Il ne sorti de sa torpeur estudiantine que vers 5h du matin lorsque une ombre vint se placer entre lui et le feu, le coupant ainsi de sa source de lumière nécessaire à la lecture. En levant les yeux il vit une petite personne qu'il reconnu immédiatement comme le professeur Fillius Flitwick, un expert en enchantement et grand duelliste mondialement reconnut.

- Professeur salua Harry en refermant son livre et en rangeant ses notes.

- Bonjour Monsieur Stark, je vois que vous êtes un lève tôt sourit le petit professeur.

- L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lève tôt récita cérémonieusement Harry faisant rire l'adulte.

- _Et surtout je vais pouvoir continuer à faire ce que je veux quand vous dormirez pensa Harry._

- Je suis surpris du livre que vous étudiez, est-ce que vous comprenez tout ce qu'il ya dedans ? demanda le professeur avec émerveillement.

- _Bien sur sinon à quoi ça sert de lire un livre où l'on comprend rien abruti !_

- Non je ne comprends pas les enchantements en eux même, ils sont bien trop complexes pour moi souffla Harry avec un faux air choqué. Uric le Follingue était un sorcier hors du commun, personne n'a jamais su s'il était fou de naissance ou s'il l'était devenu au cours du temps : après tout pour porter une méduse en guise de chapeau il faut quand même avec quelques cases en moins. Mais malgré toute sa géniale-attitude il n'était pas puissant et pourtant c'était un as des enchantements. Ce livre m'avait été conseillé par un médicomage car il y a plein de méthode à l'intérieur pour modérer sa magie quand on lance des sorts. Avec mes problèmes de santé je ne peux pas me permettre de faire n'importe quoi.

- Le directeur nous a expliqué votre situation et hier soir le professeur Mc Gonagall s'inquiétait pour vous. Je suis ravi de constater que vous allez bien ce matin et au moindre souci mon bureau vous sera toujours ouvert.

- Merci professeur acquiesça Harry avant de voir que le professeur continuait de le fixer. Il y a un problème ?

- Vous paressez très érudit dans le domaine de l'histoire de la magie, la reine Maëva m'a dit que vous l'aviez reconnu immédiatement hier et aujourd'hui vous me présenter Uric le Follingue sans aucun doute. L'histoire de la magie vous intéresse ?

- Quand vous êtes alité pendant plusieurs mois Monsieur la seule chose que vous pouvez faire dans ces moments là c'est lire ou rester scotcher devant la télé moldu à vous faire griller tous les neurones du cerveau. Ayant déjà une santé défectueuse j'ai préféré sauvegarder mes neurones intacts lâcha Harry en faisant rire son professeur.

- Sage décision Mr Stark. Je pense que vous serez ravi d'apprendre que vous aurez histoire de la magie aujourd'hui après deux heures de Potions. Accio lâcha le directeur avec sa baguette alors qu'un rouleau de parchemin venait se poser dans sa petite main. Je vous remets votre emploi du temps tant que je vous ai sous la main ça en fera toujours un de moins à distribuer.

- _Putain c'est quoi ce bordel pensa Harry en ouvrant le parchemin. Y'a que des trous dans tous les sens, ils sont où leur soit disant cours supers géniaux ! 19h de cours + 3 heures de vol par semaine ! il y a un second emploi du temps caché ou quoi ? grogna Harry en retournant le parchemin dans tous les sens_

- Professeur il y a un problème ! Il manque des cours c'est pas possible ? demanda finalement Harry en regardant le professeur surpris.

- Tous les élèves de première année ont des emplois du temps de ce type et c'est bien la première fois qu'un étudiant se plaint de ne pas avoir assez d'heure de cours. N'oubliez pas également de ménager votre santé Monsieur Stark. Pour ce qui est de vos heures de vol comme vous en êtes exemptés, le professeur Bibine pourra vous demander des devoirs théoriques que vos camarades n'auront pas ou alors certains professeurs vous donnerons des devoirs à faire pendant ces heures là déclara le professeur s'attendant à des protestations de son élève.

Cependant les protestations ne vinrent jamais, Harry étant bien trop occupé à essayer de se chercher de nouvelles occupations pour ne pas mourir d'ennui pendant deux ans. Soupirant désespérément face aux trois misérables heures de cours qu'il aurait dans la journée il s'excusa auprès de son professeur et alla chercher ses affaires de potion et d'histoire de la magie avant de redescendre afin d'aller manger à 6h pile pour éviter le brouhaha de la veille.

En sortant de la salle commune il resta surpris en voyant son petit professeur en train de discuter avec le tableau de la reine Maeva qui se mit à sourire comme une petite fille au matin de noël quand elle le vit arriver.

- Espèce de petit sournois, dès le rajout d'une seule goute le hanap n'est plus considéré comme vide ! La réponse est donc 1 seule goutte trancha fièrement la reine arrachant un sourire à Harry alors que Flitwick ne comprenait plus rien.

- C'est cool reine Maeva vous pouvez rentrer dans la salle commune maintenant taquina Harry qui trouvait la femme très amusante. La nuit a pas été trop dure dehors ?

- _On dirait Jo en version féminine pensa soudainement Harry complètement choqué face à cette révélation._

- Je la poserai aux étudiants pour voir s'ils trouveront la réponse et on comptera le nombre d'élève qui dormira dans le couloir s'amusa la reine.

- Si vous voulez des blagues pourries de ce genre j'en ai des centaines en réserves lâcha Harry.

- J'en ai pensé à une bien dur pour toi rit la reine. Quel nombre s'inverse quand on le multiplie par 9 ?

- Seriez-vous devenue vicieuse en l'espace d'une nuit reine Maëva ? demanda Harry faisant rougir la reine alors que Flitwick suivait l'échange avec amusement.

- Je crois que je ne peux pas rentrer dans la salle commune pouffa le directeur de la maison des serdaigles en réfléchissant alors que la reine souriait fièrement avant de se décomposer en voyant le petite sourire de l'étudiant.

- T'es pas drôle toi ! souffla la femme du tableau.

- 1089 multiplié par 9 donne 9801 soit l'inverse de 1089 Milady. Sachez que niveau devinette vous ne serez jamais la plus vicieuse que je connais. Mon frère est un matheux de premier ordre et hélas il adorait m'embêté sourit Harry alors que la reine boudait. Et au fait je m'appelle Harry ma reine.

- Allez file manger pendant que je refais mon plein d'énigme, mais je t'aurai un jour trancha la reine.

- Un jour peut être mais pas ce matin en tout cas nargua Harry avant de tourner les talons pour se diriger vers la grande salle avec le petit professeur mort de rire sur ses talons.

- _Il va pas se taire le gnome il me donne mal à la tête ! Et pourquoi il me suit comme un chienchien. ?_

- Bon appétit Mr Stark déclara Flitwick en riant toujours autant et en se dirigeant vers la table des professeurs où se trouvaient seulement Mg Gonagall et un autre professeur que Harry identifia comme Severus Rogue le professeur de Potion.

Harry s'assit en bout de table le plus loin possible des professeurs et sorti de son sac son exemplaire d'Histoire de la magie, de Bathilda Tourdesac. Ce livre était un des préférés d'Harry et il était déjà rempli d'annotations et d'informations que l'auteur ne disait pas et qu'il avait apprises dans d'autres livres. Quand les premiers étudiants commencèrent à arriver dans la grande salle une bonne heure plus tard Harry récupéra son sac qu'il mis sur son dos et son livre et se dirigea vers les cachots pour son premier cours de potions. A ce moment là il bénit son don pour avoir « épongé » les plans de Poudlard dans l'esprit du préfet la veille.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça, tu veux ma photo connard ? grogna mentalement Harry qui patientait devant la salle de potion en lisant son livre._

- Il ya un problème professeur ? demanda Harry en regardant Severus Rogue.

- Vous semblez être à l'heure au contraire de vos camarades, rentrez et installez vous en silence trancha Rogue.

- _C'est toi qui fait le plus de bruit ici vieille chauve souris ! grogna Harry avant de sentir un effleurement au niveau de ses défenses mentales._

Il utilisa alors sa métamorphomagie pour rendre son teint presque cadavérique, ses lèvres bleues, puis il fit tomber son livre au sol et fit semblant de trébucher pour se retrouver au sol en faisant semblant d'avoir du mal à respirer.

- Monsieur Stark est-ce que vous allez bien ? s'inquiéta le professeur en s'accroupissant à ses cotés avec inquiétude.

- Ça me fait la même chose que hier quand je suis arrivée et que je discutais avec le professeur Mc Gonagall. Mais c'est impossible ce médicomage est sous les verrous maintenant avec une injonction du tribunal qu'il ne pourra plus m'approcher quand il sortira fit semblant de paniquer Harry.

- _Putain je mérite un golden globe, un oscar et même un césar tellement je suis bon se félicita Harry en voyant le regard inquiet du professeur. Et espèce de fauxcul t'es juste inquiet pour tes fesses pas pour moi ! Ta réputation te précède !_

- Je vais vous accompagner à l'infirmerie décréta Rogue.

- Pas la peine j'ai ce qu'il me faut il faut juste que je m'assois et que je remette mon esprit en place souffla Harry avec la respiration haletante.

Le professeur l'aida à se relever et avec un micro sourire Harry « épongea » son professeur et stocka dans son esprit les informations pour les décortiquer plus en détails plus tard. Avec des gestes lents il ouvrit son sac à dos et pris une fiole avec un liquide noirâtre à l'intérieur et la bu d'une traite sans que le professeur n'ait le temps de dire quoi que soit.

- _Pas mal le coca en fiole de cristal mais ça perd de son piquant quand même se délecta Harry en faisant reprendre des couleurs un peu plus normales à son visage._

- Vous êtes sur que vous ne voulez pas aller vous reposez Mr Stark ? demanda Rogue en attrapant le livre au sol et en se figeant.

- Un problème avec mon livre d'histoire professeur ? demanda Harry avec un petit sourire qu'il fit rapidement disparaitre quand le prof le regarda.

- Ce n'est pas votre livre de potion ? s'étonna le professeur.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas mon livre de potion est dans mon sac avec le chaudron et tout le nécessaire rassura Harry en sortant le dit-livre de son sac pour le poser sur le bureau devant lui.

- Normalement les étudiants veulent se montrer sous leur meilleurs jours le jour de la rentrée quitte à faire croire au professeur qu'on étudie sa matière ricana le professeur avec son sarcasme habituel.

- On n'apprend pas les potions, un art super rigoureux, le cul assis par terre devant une salle de cours abandonnée pour faire croire à un possible professeur qui passe par là qu'on étudie sa matière ! trancha Harry avant de grimacer en se rendant compte que cette fois il avait parlé tout haut.

- J'attends donc de vous que vous soyez attentif en cours de potions, je vais chercher vos camarades qui comme toutes les années doivent être perdues dans les couloirs trancha Rogue en tournant les talons pour sortir de la pièce avant de se retourner à nouveau vers Harry. Monsieur Stark j'apprécierai que vous restiez au premier rang histoire que si vous êtes sur le point de refaire un malaise je puisse intervenir de suite.

- Pas de problème professeur rassura Harry.

- _Comme ça tu pourras voir à quel point j'ai eut un excellent professeur ! Bon allez quitte à poireauter comme un abruti autant m'occuper même si ce livre de potion est nul pensa Harry en se mettant à lire son livre de potion sans grande conviction._

Severus quand a lui sortit rapidement des cachots pour partir à la recherche de ses étudiants perdus dans les confins du château avec colère. Pourquoi Albus faisait toujours commencer les cours à 8h le lendemain de la rentrée en sachant pertinemment que les professeurs passaient leur temps à chercher les élèves égarés ? Mais plus que ça cette année il y avait en plus le mystère Harry Stark. Quand à la réunion de rentrée hier soir Minerva avait expliqué la réaction du garçon face à sa tentative de légilimencie Severus n'avait pu s'empêcher de ricaner en lui disant qu'elle avait autant de finesse pour rentrer dans l'esprit d'un enfant qu'un éléphant qui voudrait rentrer dans un trou de souris. Il avait alors affirmé à tous les autres professeurs qu'il légilimencierait le garçon lors de son premier cours avec lui et ainsi leur prouverai à tous que le gamin n'était qu'un profiteur. Mais quand il avait tenté de pénétrer son esprit de façon indétectable sauf pour un occlument surentrainé, ce que le gamin n'était surement pas, il l'avait vu perdre ses couleurs et presque se transformer en mort vivant avant qu'il ne s'étale au sol avec un air douloureux et une respiration laborieuse. Et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps Severus s'était retrouvé sans savoir quoi faire. Il avait presque envoyé le gamin dans le coma en s'approchant de son esprit, qu'est-ce qui se serait passé s'il avait pénétré son esprit ? Le gamin se serait écroulé au sol complètement mort ? Et qu'est-ce qu'ils auraient dis aux parents pour se défendre ? La réputation de l'école aurait été foutue surtout qu'ils avaient déjà eu à faire avec un légilimencien belliqueux.

- Professeur j'ai trouvé vos élèves qui se baladaient dans le château à la recherche de votre salle de cours intervint Rusard en désignant le groupe de première année de Serdaigles et Pouffsouffles derrière lui.

- Suivez moi, en silence et dépêchez vous, vous nous avez déjà fait perdre bien assez de temps comme ça trancha Rogue en tournant les talons pour rejoindre ses cachots.

Harry, de son coté, était complètement avachi sur son bureau en train de lire son livre de potion ennuyeux et mal expliqué au possible quand il entendit l'arrivée d'un troupeau.

- _Putain niveau discrétion on repassera, on ne leur a jamais appris à marcher sans faire les hippopotames à ces sorciers ?_

- Assoyez-vous deux par deux ! Et en silence rugit Rogue en allant à son bureau dans un superbe tournoiement de robe.

- 5points en moins à Pouffsouffle et Serdaigle pour le retard et la gêne occasionnée pour le début du cours trancha Rogue pendant que les élèves s'asseyaient.

Harry grimaça quand il vit s'asseoir à coté de lui la fameuse fille de hier qui l'avait saoulé avec son ongle cassé. Comment une fille aussi superficielle pouvait finir dans la maison des intelligents ? Harry essaya de se motiver un minimum et écouta Rogue qui faisait l'appel.

- Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions, déclara-t-il une fois l'appel fini

- _Oh merde je pensais qu'on était en cours de cuisine ! Comme c'est dommage ! Mais en tout cas même si ce gars est un enfoiré de mauvaise foi il sait se faire respecter on entendrait presque les mouches s'enculer._

- Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens... Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours.

- _Et moi je vais vous apprendre qu'un cornichon peut donner un gout excellent à quelques recettes pensa Harry avec un air diabolique._

- Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle à une infusion d'armoise ? demanda soudainement Rogue en regardant sa classe.

- _Ça vous permet de vous débarrasser de cornichons que vous avez l'air d'adorer pensa Harry avant de lever la main._

- Tout dépend de la partie de la racine qui est incorporée à la potion d'armoise monsieur déclara Harry avant de voir le regard surpris du professeur.

- _Vas y écoute et ne perd rien maitre des potions pour les nuls_

- Si on prend la partie du Rhizoderme de la racine et qu'on l'incorpore en poudre dans la potion d'armoise alors la potion deviendra un puissant somnifère qu'on appelle la goutte du mort vivant. D'ailleurs on pourrait presque l'assimiler à un poison tellement le sommeil est profond. Si on utilise la moelle extraite de la partie de la zone d'élongation et qu'on la tranche en fine lamelle avant de l'incorporer à la potion alors la potion sera l'antidote de la goutte du mort vivant que certain on même rebaptisé le baiser de la princesse par rapport aux conte de fées où le baiser de la princesse rompt les enchantements. Cependant il faut se méfier car cette potion sera beaucoup plus puissante que la pire des potions énergétiques et on peut très bien ne pas dormir pendant des années si on en abuse et le corps se fatigue. Et si on utilise la coiffe de la racine et qu'on la rajoute à la potion alors à ce moment là les plus grand maitres de potions disent de rajouter quelques grammes de chocolat et ça devient une boisson chocolatée de très bonne qualité.

- 2 points pour Serdaigles Mr Stark souffla Severus qui n'avait jamais eu une réponse aussi complexe pour un première année. Peut être étais-ce un coup de chance Mr Stark, dites moi la différence entre le napel et le tue loup ?

- Et le casque de Jupiter et la capuche de moine et le sabot du pape ? fit mine de demander Harry arrachant un micro sourire à son professeur de potion. A part que cette plante est aussi appelé Aconit je dirais juste que celui qui lui a donné ces noms avait du se faire des infusions un peu trop concentré de cette plante.

- 2 points supplémentaire pour Serdaigles accorda Rogue avant de regarder ses autres élèves qui restaient scotchés. Vous attendez quoi pour prendre des notes ! Et à part votre camarade qui a l'air d'avoir quelques neurones de plus que vous, est-ce que l'un d'entre vous peut me dire où il faut aller pour me rapporter un béozard ?

- _Putain ils ne savent même pas ça soupira Harry avant de se résoudre à lever à nouveau la main. Mais en tout cas Rogue devrait sympathiser avec la reine Maeva ils sortiraient des devinettes aussi pourries l'un que l'autre._

- Monsieur Stark ? demanda Rogue.

- Je vous dirais pour le bézoard de chercher une chèvre, lui courir après, la tuer, l'éventrer, l'éviscérer jusqu'à trouver son estomac et ouvrir son estomac pour en extirper la pierre à l'intérieur. On alors vous pouvez juste demander à un paysan de vous garder les cailloux quand il tue un de ses animaux. C'est pour ça qu'on dit que les chèvres dévorent tout et sont super résistante c'est parce qu'elles ont à l'intérieur de leur estomac un des plus puissant contre poison qui existe.

- Dégueu faillit vomir la fille à coté de lui en se mettant une main sur la bouche.

- _Et pire tu pourrais te casser encore un ongle idiote ! _

- Bien après cette description… toute en finesse de votre camarade qui gagne à nouveau deux points pour sa maison vous allez noter la recette qu'il y a au tableau et dans 10 minutes chacun prendra son chaudron afin de la faire.

- _Suivre la recette ou ne pas suivre la recette Harry telle est la question fit semblant de réfléchir Harry avant de sourire malicieusement. Ne pas suivre la recette !_

Harry recopia la recette au tableau en note comme lui avait montré Nicolas. Les trois quarts des mots étaient raccourcis et certaines instructions étaient écrites dans un langage que seul lui et Nicolas comprenait. Par exemple au lieu d'écrire « tourner 6 fois l'appareil dans les sens des aiguilles d'une montre » il écrivait un Tx6 majuscule avec une flèche en dessous qui allait vers la droite. Et s'il fallait remuer dans l'autre sens la flèche partait vers la gauche. Ainsi au bout de 3 minutes Harry avait fini de recopier sa recette et avait commencé à sortir ses affaires pour la pratique.

- Monsieur Stark puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ? Il me semble que vous devez également copier la recette s'irrita Rogue en voyant que son élève se lançait déjà dans la pratique.

Harry ne répondit pas et leva son parchemin gribouillé pour le montrer à Rogue qui s'approcha de lui pour s'emparer du parchemin.

- _Allez avoue que t'y comprends rien sorcier de seconde zone pensa Harry en voyant le regard perdu du professeur. Et oui les No Name te sont supérieurs dans beaucoup de domaine ! Et là je vais encore te le prouver_

- Mr Stark ce parchemin est parfaitement illisible trancha Rogue.

- Pas pour moi monsieur expliqua calmement Harry en montrant différent signe sur le parchemin. Ces signes là ce sont les indications pour dire qu'il faut remuer la potion quatre fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre pour ensuite avec ce signe là la tourner 1 fois dans le sens inverse. Là il y a une hache de dessiner qui veut dire de hacher les morceaux de limace en petit cube. S'il fallait des gros cubes j'aurais fait le cube plus gros. Tous les dessins et les abréviations sont parfaitement compréhensibles pour moi.

- _Sur le cul hein super prof de potion ! nargua Harry_

- Sur quoi vous vous êtes basé pour mettre au point ces indications et ces raccourcis ?

- Sur les hiéroglyphes égyptiens. J'aime beaucoup l'histoire monsieur expliqua Harry. Puis-je passer à la pratique ?

Rogue lui rendit son parchemin en hochant la tête d'acquiescement avant de se mettre à passer entre les rangs pour enlever des points à tire-larigot pour cacher sa frustration que ce petit génie faisait naitre en lui.

Harry de son coté ignorait les coups d'œil incessant de sa voisine qui ne cessait de le dévisager et se mit rapidement au travail. C'était pas tout ça mais il devait maintenant donné le clou du spectacle et ça la foutrait mal s'il se loupait à cause d'une erreur de débutant. Il alla prendre les ingrédients annoncés par le professeur avec deux trois autres supplémentaires et se mit à les préparer avec finesse et dextérité. Il entendit vaguement rogue ordonner aux autres de se mettre au travail également mais cela l'importait peu. Il regarda à nouveau la recette du tableau pour faire croire qu'il suivait un minimum et se mit à la pratique de la potion en faisant attention aux proportions et surtout au mélange des éléments. Chaque couleur, chaque vibration du chaudron, chaque qualité d'ingrédient et même la puissance de la flamme influait sur la qualité de la potion. Quand il eut la base de la potion il délaissa complètement les instructions de Rogue et se mit à rajouter les ingrédients selon sa propre volonté en faisant attention à l'interaction des éléments.

- Monsieur Stark hurla Rogue en s'approchant d'Harry avec fureur. Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous avez mis de la belladone dans votre potion qui est maintenant rose au lieu d'être verte ? La belladone n'est en aucun cas inscrite dans la recette.

- _Admire crétin pensa Harry en rajoutant une pincée de poudre de fée alors que la potion fumait d'un tendre bleu nuit._

- Rajouter une feuille de belladone permet de figer les propriétés guérisseuse de la bave de limace dans la potion afin que la potion soit plus puissante et surtout plus stable. La couleur verte montre l'interaction entre ces deux éléments qui se mélangent. Et maintenant elle est bleue nuit comme demandé dans la recette professeur. Dans l'histoire de Poudlard lorsqu'il y a le passage sur Serpentard Salazard qui fut un maitre de Potion en son temps il est écrit qu'il disait toujours à ses étudiants « connaitre les ingrédients d'une potion c'est bien, connaitre la recette d'une potion c'est faire preuve de sagesse, mais connaitre l'interaction des éléments entre eux et savoir les assembler en harmonie c'est magnifique. Les potions est un art sous-estimé qui mériterait d'être reconnu car peu importe la manière de faire tout ce qui compte au final c'est le résultat ». J'ai toujours trouvé cette phrase merveilleuse professeur pas vous ?

- _Allez encaisse ça crétin, je t'apprends des trucs et je n'ai même pas 11ans, Poudlard 0 – Harry 2 ricana Harry _

- 3 points en moins pour votre impertinence Mr Stark trancha Rogue avant d'avouer à demi mot. Mais 5 points pour avoir fait preuve d'inventivité pour cette potion parfaite.

- Merci professeur remercia Harry avec humilité.

- _Et toc dans tes dents !_

- Mettez un peu de votre potion dans cette fiole avec votre nom et pendant que vos camarades gâchent les précieux ingrédients de potions que je leur fournis vous pouvez commencer votre devoir que je donnerai en fin de cours qui est : présentation des éléments utilisé dans la potion avec les vertus de chacun et les contrindications qui vont avec. En ayant utilisé plus que les autres vous aurez donc plus d'explications à fournir Mr Stark ! finit Rogue avec sournoiserie prêt à entendre le mécontentement de son élève.

- Je range mon matériel je me mets immédiatement au travail déclara calmement Harry en mettant la potion comme demandé dans la fiole.

Puis récupérant son matériel il alla le laver et se rassit à sa place pour se mettre à la rédaction de son essaie. Il entendit deux trois fois des explosions de chaudrons et les cris de colère de son professeur mais il continua à écrire son devoir. Et quand la cloche sonna enfin la délivrance des premières années, il rangea calmement ses affaires salua le professeur et sortit avec un calme toujours aussi perturbant pour le professeur.

- _Attends de lire mon essaie et tu apprendras deux trois choses Rogue et je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser pendant deux ans toi et moi sourit méchamment Harry quand il fut enfin seul dans un couloir vide. Finalement je vais bien m'amuser pendant deux ans._


	3. Où comment se foutre dans la merde

Bonjour bonjour,

Je ne m'éternise pas (de toute façon les notes d'auteurs ça saoule les lecteurs ^^) mais un grand merci aux reveiwers, à mon ptit Jay et à ma mizi.

Bonne lecture à tous et à la semaine prochaine

A++

Mili

* * *

02 : où comment se foutre dans la merde tout seul et seulement en 1 journée …

_- Ok cours d'histoire de la magie inexistant soupira Harry en sortant de la salle de cours deux heures plus tard. Franchement Dumby un fantôme pour l'histoire de la magie? Comment un gars mort en 1900 qui sait même pas ce qui c'est passé après est-il sensé apprendre aux élèves ? Meilleure école du monde mon œil ouai ou sinon les autres je n'ose même pas penser à l'ennui mortel que ça doit être._

_- _Alors Harry ces premiers cours ? demanda la reine Maëva en le faisant sortir de sa rêverie.

_- Nul !_

_- _Déçu du niveau général mais potion c'était intéressant sourit cyniquement Harry en repensant à la tête de Rogue. Histoire de la magie, une aberration que je n'ai pas encore comprise. On dirait qu'il n'a même pas capté qu'il était mort. Est-ce qu'il le sait ?

_- _Je ne crois pas rit doucement la reine. Tu sais que tu es un des seuls étudiant à trouver les potions « intéressantes ». Généralement les étudiants fuient les cachots.

_- _Et j'ai l'impression que de manière générale les étudiants de cette école sont des crétins ! souffla Harry désespéré avant de regarder la reine. Là j'en ai vraiment marre et je ne veux qu'une chose : du calme. Donc même si j'apprécie grandement nos échanges milady j'aimerai monter dans mon dortoir.

- Je ne devrai pas dire ça mais tu as hélas raison, les règles en vigueur qui faisait la grandeur de cette école ont disparu depuis bien longtemps avoua la reine à voix basse avant de grimacer de douleur.

_- Comment un portrait dans un tableau peut-il avoir mal ? s'étonna Harry en voyant les yeux de la reine rempli de douleur._

Harry se concentra sur la magie environnante et sentit aux abords du tableau un vaste sortilège de contrainte allié à un sortilège de soumission. Et l'empreinte de cette magie il l'avait déjà ressentit, hier soir lors du discours du vieux fou qui avait ensorcelé ses étudiants. Dumbledore, dans sa conquête du plus grand bien, avait-il ensorcelé l'intégralité du château afin de faire croire à son omniscience ?

_- Vieux con ! grogna Harry._

Vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne dans les différents couloirs aux alentours il posa sa main sur le nœud magique qu'il sentait et réveilla un des dons qu'il avait « épongé » par le passé : un des plus dangereux à utiliser : l'absorbeur de magie. Se concentrant il plongea dans la magie implantée dans le mur et mit le don en activité. Il sentit rapidement son corps absorbé la magie du nœud magique permettant ainsi au tableau de regagner sa liberté.

_- _C'est bon stop arrêtes toi cria la reine le faisant sortir de sa léthargie et s'éloigner du mur en haletant difficilement. Comment …. Comment … est-ce possible ?

_- _Il faut que j'aille m'allonger avant que je ne perde le contrôle grimaça Harry qui tentait de maitriser l'assaut de la magie que venait d'envahir son corps.

_- _Euhh oui paniqua la reine en essayant d'ouvrir le portrait avant de réaliser qu'il manquant l'énigme. Combien font 1 plus 1 ?

_- _Je suis quand même pas devenu stupide reine Maëva gémit Harry avant de se tenir le poignet droit avec douleur.

_- _Tais toi et répond cria la reine inquiète.

_- _La réponse est 2.

_- _Rentres vite, tu seras seul, les autres ne sont pas encore revenus ! s'inquiéta le tableau en basculant.

Ni une ni deux Harry s'élança dans la salle commune pour rejoindre son dortoir en quatrième vitesse. Il attrapa dans sa malle plusieurs potion calmante, son téléphone portable et sauta dans son lit ne prenant même pas la peine de se changer et activa ses barrières de protection avant de se mettre à hurler de douleur. Il avait l'impression que son corps entier était un brasier ardant et qu'il allait se consumer en un instant.

_- _Putain de sorciers de merde gémit Harry avant de sentir comme des milliers de couteau lui lacérer le dos.

Difficilement il attrapa le portable et appuya sur le premier numéro du répertoire en espérant que son frère n'avait pas mis de numéro factice pour le faire tourner en bourrique.

_- _Hey p'tit frère, je savais que tu ne pouvais pas te passer de moi s'enthousiasma Jo au téléphone avant de paniquer en entendant des gémissements de douleur. Harry qu'est ce qui se passe répond !

_- _Absorbeur magie… mal haleta Harry.

_- _Paaaaaaaaaaaaa hurla Jo en courant vers le bureau de son père. Harry tu restes avec moi hein ?

_- _Ouai murmura Harry qui avait toujours trouvé la voix de son frère apaisante même quand il était hystérique.

_- _Pa il faut rapatrier Harry il est là bas depuis moins de 24h et il est déjà en pleine crise ! Je te l'avais dis que c'était n'importe quoi de l'envoyer là bas et encore plus à Poudlard avec tous ces idiots ! Il est trop jeune !

_- _Non cria Harry avec le peu de force qui lui restait.

_- _Jo arrête de hurler s'il t'a appelé ce n'était pas pour t'entendre hurler mais parce qu'il avait besoin de toi. S'il voulait rentrer il serait déjà là ! trancha Nicolas avant de s'emparer du téléphone. Harry combien de personnes as-tu épongé ?

_- _Deux, un élève hier soir et un professeur ce matin souffla Harry en se concentrant sur les voix qu'il entendait pour occulter la douleur.

_- _Quel professeur ? se désespéra Nicolas.

_- _Severus Rogue, infos pas rangées encore…

_- _Es-tu devenu fou Harry, Severus Rogue est presque le plus puissant professeur de l'école derrière Dumbledore ! grogna Nicolas pendant que Jo redevenait lui-même.

_- _Good Job petit frère et je suppose que tu as fais ça en finesse ?

_- _Il a rien capté du tout ne pu s'empêcher de sourire Harry ses muscles se décrispant peu à peu. Un petit gamin de 11ans mais de 10ans en vérité s'est permis de lui faire un véritable cours de potion de maitrise à son premier cours ce matin.

_- _Tu n'es pas tenable Harry, regardes où tu en es maintenant soupira Nicolas.

_- _P'pa, tout à l'heure il m'a parlé de suppresseur et pas de copie déclara Jo en reprenant avec sa voix calme et rassurante. Harry pourquoi as-tu utilisé ce don ? Tu sais bien dans quel état tu finis à chaque fois que tu l'utilises !

_- _Dumbledore envoute ses élèves au banquet de la rentrée souffla Harry en sentant le sommeil l'envahir.

_- _Je reconnais bien là les machineries de Albus soupira Nicolas.

_- _Il a ensorcelé aussi les tableaux pour pas qu'ils disent de mal de la politique de l'école et surement pour espionner pour lui rajouta Harry.

_- _Harry me dis pas que tu as pris tous ces risques pour un tableau ? s'offusqua Nicolas.

_- _Je crois que la reine Maeva était une No Name, et on abandonne pas l'un des nôtres quand il a besoin d'aide, qu'il soit dans un tableau enterré depuis des décennies ou vivant. C'est ce que tu m'as toujours dis quand je ne voulais pas de ton aide Jo. Les potions commencent à faire effet bailla Harry à présent parfaitement détendu.

_- _Harry commença Jo avec une voix profondément rassurante. Calme toi, respire doucement, et repose toi. Prends le temps de t'approprier la magie que tu as absorbé, prends le temps de trier les informations que tu as épongé. Si tu as le moindre souci je reste en ligne d'accord ?

_- _Merci Jo murmura Harry avant de plonger dans un sommeil réparateur.

_- _P'pa qui est la reine Maëva ? demanda Jo à son père quand il fut rassuré en entendant la respiration calme et lente de son petit frère dans le téléphone.

_- _Une sorcière irlandaise du moyen-âge, mais je n'ai jamais entendu dire qu'elle fut une No Name, il va falloir que je pousse un peu mes recherches sur elle. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Dumbledore envouterait le château en entier. Harry va devoir être très très prudent à l'avenir soupira Nicolas.

_- _Malgré sa crise il avait l'air plutôt content avec son cours de potion, ça va lui permettre de se dépasser et puis on est là ou cas ou. Et c'est surement déplacé de dire ça avec la situation actuelle mais je suis heureux qu'il est pris l'initiative de nous appeler de lui même rassura Jo avant de reprendre froidement. En tout cas ces sorciers à deux dollars on pas intérêt à s'en prendre à mon petit frère sinon ils vont le regretter.

_- _S'il a un problème en se réveillant n'hésite à venir me voir Jo, mais crie pas dans toute la maison pour autant taquina Nicolas faisant rire son fils.

Quand Harry se réveilla le soleil était déjà couché et il pouvait entendre les ronflements de son frère dans le téléphone.

_- _Jo tu ronfles trop fort grogna Harry.

_- _Tais toi Harry ! souffla Jo avant qu'Harry n'entende un remue ménage. Harry c'est toi tu es réveillé tu vas mieux ?

_- _Ouai je viens de me réveiller expliqua Harry avant de murmurer presque imperceptiblement. Merci Jo.

_- _Tu as pu trier tes informations ?

_- _Non mais j'ai pu assimiler la magie de Dumbledore et je crois que je suis devenu encore plus puissant ! Je hais mes dons soupira Harry en s'asseyant dans son lit. Pourquoi on peut pas être des gens normaux ?

_- _Parce que sinon on ne se connaitrait pas petit frère sourit Jo.

_- _C'est bien ce que je dis ! taquina froidement Harry redevenant lui-même.

_- _Harry pas que ta mesquinerie me dérange en pleine nuit mais j'ai pas envie de faire de cauchemar alors je te laisse philosopher sur l'art et la manière d'être insupportable et asocial et moi je retourne faire des cochonneries avec un mannequin.

_- _Dans tes rêves ?

_- _Ouais dans mes rêves et rajoutes vexant à la liste que je viens de dire bouda Jo arrachant un sourire à son petit frère. Harry n'utilise plus le don d'absorbeur ça finira par te tuer un jour. Tu ne pourras plus absorber et tu mourras ! Ça ne vaut tout simplement pas le coup.

_- _Je ferai attention je te promets avoua Harry. Allez retournes draguer et te faire jeter dans tes rêves.

_- _Bonne nuit à toi aussi souffla Jo avant que Harry ne raccroche en voyant qu'il était resté en ligne pendant presque 14h et qu'il était maintenant 3h du matin.

Il se leva avec difficulté à cause de ses muscles endoloris qui se rebellaient, attrapa ses affaires et alla dans la salle de bain. Il grimaça quand il vit dans le miroir que le dos de sa chemise blanche était plein de sang et que le teint cadavérique qu'il arborait n'était en rien du à sa métamorphomagie qui avait quand même résisté à sa crise. Il se déshabilla avec dégout et s'enferma dans la cabine de douche où il se décontracta sous l'assaut d'eau chaude.

Une fois prêt et surtout propre il descendit dans la salle commune et s'installa sur des coussins devant la cheminé avant de se concentrer sur son occlumencie pour s'occuper de « l'épongeage » qu'il avait réalisé la veille sur Rogue. Et comme pour toutes les autres copies qu'il avait effectué sur des adultes aguerris il mit énormément de temps à ordonner ses pensées. Il était complètement soufflé devant les connaissances du professeur en potions, botanique, défense contre les forces du mal, magie noire et magie de l'esprit.

_- Merci mon petit Rogue je crois que ton occlumencie me sera encore plus précieuse que tout le reste sourit Harry avec sadisme en augmentant immédiatement ses défenses grâce aux théories du professeur. Finalement c'est pas plus mal d'avoir autant de temps libre dans mon emploi du temps, cette « salle sur demande » du septième étage à l'air très utile en son genre. Mais d'abord à la bouffe !_

Attrapant son sac de cours déjà prêt Harry sortit de la salle commune et sourit en voyant la reine Maeva perdu dans la lecture d'un des livres de sa bibliothèque.

_- _Bonjour Reine Maeva, j'espère pour vous qu'il est intéressant ce livre ?

_- _Harry comment vas-tu ? Je ne t'ai pas revu depuis hier ? Tu as une très mauvaise mine tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie ! Et comment par Merlin as-tu pu réaliser ce prodige hier ? s'inquiéta la reine.

_- _Je croyais vraiment que vous posiez les questions pour rentrer dans la salle commune et pas pour en sortir ? fit mine de s'étonner Harry.

_- _Je suis morte d'inquiétude depuis hier ! ragea la reine avant de rire en voyant le sourire ironique de Harry. D'accord je suis dans un stupide tableau mais ça ne m'empêche pas de pouvoir m'inquiéter surtout depuis que tu m'as libéré de cet enchantement. Pourquoi as-tu pris un tel risque Harry. ?

_- _En toute honnêteté Dame Maeva j'ai beaucoup de défaut mais celle d'abandonner l'un des miens n'en fait pas parti soupira Harry en vérifiant qu'aucun sort d'écoute ou d'espionnage ne trainait dans le couloir.

_- _Es-tu un de mes descendants ? balbutia la femme émue.

_- _Pas dans le terme où vous l'entendez madame, je ne crois pas avoir le même sang que vous, et de toute manière cela n'aurait aucune importance avoua Harry en posant sa main sur son cœur. L'autre jour vous avez fais le même geste que je viens de faire et à moins que vous l'ayez fait par réflexe je pense que vous êtes une des nôtres ? Contrairement aux idées reçues le roi de Tara était un sorcier n'est-ce pas ? Quand petite vous n'avez pas fait honneur à votre rang en déployant des pouvoirs « normaux » ou même des pouvoirs tout cours il vous a renié de sa famille. Et une marque est apparue sur votre cœur ?

_- _Cette sinistre tradition se fait donc encore de nos jours ? haleta le reine en posant sa main sur sa bouche et sans lâcher le garçon des yeux. Et donc tu … tu … es…

_- _Je ne suis personne pour les sorciers mais je suis là pour leur montrer que nous existons et je suis heureux que dans ce château il y est une personne telle que vous !

_- _Est-ce que vous vous faites toujours appelé les …. No Name ? demanda la reine en prononçant le dernier mot avec une discrétion absolue.

_- _Bien sur sourit doucement Harry avant de reprendre avec indifférence. Donc vous voyez Dame Maeva que vous êtes encore loin de m'avoir avec vos petites devinettes ! Mais vous êtes devenus vraiment perfide en deux jours pour dire de parler des ALLIES et des ennemis des sorciers dans la grande guerre de 1800.

_- _Hier tu as réussis sur les mathématiques, aujourd'hui sur l'histoire, mais je t'aurais un jour sur une autre matière affirma la reine en comprenant que des oreilles indiscrètes trainaient dans le coin. En tout cas tu as une sale mine aujourd'hui tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher d'aller déjeuner.

_- _Dites plutôt que vous n'avez plus de devinette en réserve pour moi ce matin taquina Harry avant de tourner les talons en déclarant : à tout à l'heure passez une bonne matinée.

Harry entendit juste le rire de la reine et se dirigea vers la grande salle avec la certitude d'être toujours suivi. En cours de route il s'arrêta et s'appuya sur un mur pour reprendre difficilement son souffle. Garder sa magie à l'affut des intrus un lendemain de crise n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'il avait eut dans sa courte vie surtout qu'en parallèle il devait la réfréner pour ne pas qu'elle soit détectée. Prenant sur lui comme il avait toujours fait, il rejoignit difficilement la grande salle où se trouvait seulement Mc Gonagall comme la veille. Une fois assis, il souffla de soulagement et s'empara de trois potions qui se trouvaient dans son sac : énergisante, reconstituante et un peu de coca. A peine eut-il fini d'avaler ses fioles de potions que Rogue rentrait dans la salle par la porte dérobée au fond derrière la table des professeurs.

_- Connard maintenant tu suis tes élèves en plus ! grogna Harry. Fais attention car tous tes coups tordus en réserve je les connais aussi maintenant ! Je me demanderai comment tu réagirais si tu savais que j'ai su que tu me suivais grâce au sort que tu as inventé et que je t'ai volé !_

_- _Mr Stark vous allez bien ? s'inquiéta le professeur Flitwick en passant devant lui.

_- _Un peu fatigué professeur, hier matin j'ai fais une crise en cours de potion qui en a déclenché une plus importante dans l'après midi déclara Harry espérant que le petit professeur transmettrait bien le message à Rogue, Mc Gonagall et tous ceux qui avait à l'esprit de retenter une légilimencie sur lui.

_- _Vous auriez du rester coucher ce matin, vous devriez aller à l'infirmerie tenta le petit professeur.

_- D'accord alors maintenant votre nouveau trip à vous tous c'est de m'envoyer voir l'infirmière, il en est hors de question !_

_- _J'ai prévenu ma famille que j'avais déjà fait une crise hier matin et une autre la veille, ils vont prendre contact avec le médicomage pour renforcer mon traitement. Je retournerai faire un check-up complet pendant les vacances de Noël pour qu'on puisse déterminé ce qui peut bien déclencher ces crises à répétition depuis que je suis ici expliqua Harry en essayant de retenir son rire face à l'halètement horrifié de Mc Gonagall qui se fit fusiller du regard par Rogue encore plus pale que d'habitude. Cependant professeur je ne pourrais peut être pas donné tout ce que je peux pour le cours d'enchantement ce matin et celui de métamorphose cet après midi. Je préfère ne pas tenter le diable après une crise comme hier.

_- _Si vous ne vous sentez pas d'attaque sur la pratique je vous ferai faire de la théorie il n'y a pas de problème accorda le petit professeur. Je suis sur que le professeur Mc Gonagall n'y verra non plus aucun soucis, je vais en parler avec elle immédiatement. Prenez le temps de manger correctement et reposer vous encore un peu avant le début de votre premier cours qui n'est pas avant 10h.

_- _Merci professeur répondit Harry.

_- Et voila une journée pour me la couler douce ! C'est pas si mal que ça Poudlard finalement à part qu'ils ne vont pas me lâcher de la journée ! Il vaut mieux que je reporte mon exploration de la salle sur commande pour cette nuit ou demain soupira Harry avant de sursauter en voyant une chouette se poser devant lui._

_- _Tu t'inquiétais pour moi Hedwige ? sourit doucement Harry en caressant la chouette d'un blanc immaculé et en lui donnant à manger. Avoue c'est Jo qui t'a dis de veiller sur moi ?

La chouette hulula joyeusement et quémanda une caresse au jeune homme en posant sa tête dans la paume de sa main. Harry se mit immédiatement à lui gratouiller la tête alors qu'elle hululait comme si elle chantait. Un jour il y a deux ans alors que Jo s'entrainait à voler il avait trouvé ce bébé chouette blessé et affamé et il l'avait ramené à la maison. Et il avait demandé à Harry de l'aider à le cacher aux parents qui trouvaient qu'il y avait déjà bien assez de monde dans la maison sans avoir des animaux en plus. Au début même si c'était à contre cœur il avait aidé son frère et s'était attaché peu à peu à cet animal silencieux qui le rassurait par sa seule présence. Quand Nicolas avait découvert l'existence d'Hedwige c'était lui qui avait rembarré tous ses arguments pour que la petite chouette reste avec eux.

_- _Tu viens avec moi je vais faire du repérage dans le château ? demanda Harry en faisant un signe à la chouette qui vint se poser immédiatement sur son épaule. Il faut qu'on trouve une crasse à faire à Jo à distance.

- Bon alors Hedwige tu retiens ? Salle de métamorphose deuxième étage après la statue bizarre aux yeux verts et enchantement 4ème étage à la sortie des escaliers boudeurs ? demanda Harry à sa chouette qui hulula avec sérieux. C'est bien ma belle tu es la plus intelligente !

- _Et l'autre il va pas arrêter de me suivre ! grogna Harry en sentant encore la présence de Rogue derrière lui. Il a pas des cours à assurer au lieu de me faire chier !_

- Allez va voler ma belle je vais faire un tour dans la bibliothèque et je doute que la bibliothécaire t'accepte même si tu es calme sourit Harry en caressant la chouette qui déplia ses ailes pour s'envoler dans l'air frais du matin.

- Maintenant ne pas se perdre pour rejoindre la bibliothèque s'encouragea Harry pour que son harceleur l'entende également avant de sortir une feuille pliée de son sac. Retourner au point de départ et putain je vais jamais m'en sortir avec tous ces couloirs !

- _Je vais surtout péter une durite s'il faut que je fasse semblant pendant deux ans soupira Harry._

Il repassa par le hall d'entrée du château et fit semblant de suivre de fausses infos et de se perdre à deux ou trois reprises avant d'arriver à la bibliothèque déserte à cette heure là. Il regarda les différentes sections de la bibliothèque et hésita.

- Potions ou Histoire ? Histoire ou Potions ? Être ou ne pas être ! soupira Harry. Allez histoire aujourd'hui et potion demain !

Il dut retenir in extremis un rire quand il entendit le reniflement dédaigneux de Rogue derrière lui mais se dirigea vers la section histoire de la magie qui ne devait pas vraiment être souvent consultés. Il prit plaisir à farfouiller et à lire chaque tranche de chaque livre juste pour jouer avec les nerfs de rogue qui devenait de plus en plus frustré s'il en croyait les émanations de magie qui s'échappait de lui.

- « Monstres et créatures légendaires des contes de fée » ça à l'air pas mal sourit Harry en lisant la première page alors qu'il entendait Rogue s'étouffer avec sa salive dans la section juste à coté. Il y a quelqu'un ?

- _Allez montre toi mon petit rogue !_

- Oh bonjour professeur vous m'avez fait peur ! déclara Harry en faisant semblant d'être soulagé en se tenant le cœur. Bonne journée professeur.

- Il est interdit de trainer dans les couloirs ! déclara Rogue sans prendre la peine de le saluer à son tour.

- _Et la politesse connard tu connais pas ? Même si tu ne le penses pas le dire ne t'arracherait pas la gueule !_

- Mon cours de sortilège commence dans seulement 30 minutes mais je n'aime pas arriver en retard surtout lorsque je ne connais pas vraiment les lieux. Je ferais comme pour votre cours hier. Je trouve la salle et je patienterai en silence pour ne déranger personne. Je n'ai pas envie de faire perdre des points à ma maison pour cause de retard surtout que je ne réussirais surement pas la pratique de la magie à cause de mes soucis.

- Vous avez des problèmes pour faire de la magie ? s'étonna Rogue.

- Les médicomage ont diagnostiqué une fissure de mon centre magique inventa Harry en essayant de retrouver des cas qu'il avait lu dans des livres de médicomagie. Ma magie est très faible et les lendemains de crises comme aujourd'hui elle est tellement instable que je ne sais même pas si j'arriverai à faire sortir la moindre étincelle de ma baguette. C'est pour ça je compense la puissance par la connaissance. Les potions et l'histoire seront je pense les seuls cours où je pourrais me donner à 100%. Mais il n'est pas question que je délaisse le reste ! au pire je serais un noob en pratique mais je vais cartonner en théorie pour ne pas faire trop perdre de point à ma maison.

- Ne relâchez pas vos efforts et je suis sur qu'ils paieront décréta Rogue avant de sortir de la pièce et en se demandant par merlin ce qu'était un « noob ».

- _Et si on jouait à l'espion espionné maintenant ? sourit Harry._

Harry utilisa le don d'un des pensionnaires de chez Nico et se dédoubla. Le don d'ubiquité avait pas mal de désavantage quand il était mal maitrisé mais dans des cas comme aujourd'hui c'était très intéressant. Harry envoya son autre corps fatigué et malade en direction de la salle d'enchantement et se délusiona en rajoutant tous les sorts qu'ils avaient appris de la tête de rogue et des livres par le passé avant de suivre le professeur qui remontait dans les étages avant de pénétrer dans une pièce où Harry se figea et s'arrêta même de respirer.

- _Oh ! oh ! pas bon ! pensa Harry en voyant devant lui Rogue, Dumbledore, Flitwick, Mc Gonagall et Chourave. Ils ont jamais cours ces chefs de maison ou quoi !_

- Alors Severus pensez-vous que ça puisse être lui qui a touché aux sorts du tableau des Serdaigles ? demanda Dumbledore avec inquiétude.

- Albus laissez un peu cet enfant tranquille, il est malade et fatigué ! s'insurgea Chourave à la surprise de Harry.

- Bien que ça ne m'enchante pas d'être du même avis que Pomona je suis d'accord avec elle. Mr Stark est un petit génie qui a beaucoup de connaissance car il n'a du avoir que la lecture pour compagnie pendant ses années où il était alité. Je ne l'ai pas encore vu parler une seule fois avec ses camarades mais il parle avec sa chouette et tout à l'heure dans la bibliothèque il était dans son environnement.

- Il a juste besoin de s'acclimater à la vie en société souffla Chourave avec un air bienveillant.

- Toi-même tu as dis que c'était louche la théorie sur les potions qu'il t'a sorti hier matin ? accusa Dumbledore.

- Je viens de lui parler un peu dans la bibliothèque et la seule raison pour laquelle il aime tellement l'histoire et les potions c'est que ce sont des matières non magiques. Savez-vous exactement quels sont ses problèmes de santé ?

- Ses parents ont été très peu révélateur sur ce sujet mais ils ont assurés qu'en cas de crises ils avaient tout prévu décréta Dumbledore.

- Son noyau magique est fissuré lâcha Rogue alors que les quatre autres sorciers ouvraient la bouche de stupeur.

- _Vous pouvez pleurer aussi ça me toucherai beaucoup ! sourit Harry._

- Il peut à priori faire de la magie mais à très petite dose. Alors il veut compenser au maximum sa faiblesse magique par ses talents intellectuels expliqua Rogue.

- Hier matin il étudiait le livre de Uric le Follingue en essayant de trouver comment une personne qui avait si peu de pouvoir magique pouvait être un enchanteur aussi expérimenté expliqua Flitwick.

- Est-il encore à la bibliothèque ? demanda Albus avec le visage sérieux.

- Non il partait en direction de sa salle d'enchantements répondit Severus.

- Aussi génie soit-il comment se fait-il qu'il arrive à l'heure en cours dans un château qu'il ne connait pas ! Les élèves de premières années se perdent normalement ? et puis il a l'air de très bien s'entendre avec le tableau de la reine Maëva ? lâcha Dumbledore avant de faire apparaitre dans un tableau vide une vue sur Harry qui passait dans le hall. Je croyais qu'il allait à sa salle d'enchantement après la bibliothèque alors que fait-il dans le hall ?

- Il a repéré ses salles de cours par le « point de départ » qui est le hall d'entrée ! Contrairement aux autres imbéciles de premières années il a fait des repérages mais il se cale par rapport au hall d'entrée. Peut importe où il doit aller il repasse par le hall d'entrée.

- Mais il perd un temps inouïe, avec ses problèmes de santé il faudrait lui donner un plan de l'école pour ne pas qu'il court de droite à gauche s'offusqua Chourave.

- Au moins il est à l'heure ! rétorqua Rogue.

- _Je rêve où on dirait que Rogue et Chourave prennent ma défense ? s'horrifia Harry._

- Je ne crois pas qu'il aura besoin de plan Pomona décréta Albus qui regardait sa copie arrivée dans le couloir de la salle d'enchantement et rire en voyant qu'au bout du couloir se trouvait la bibliothèque.

- _En tout cas il a le moyen de me suivre de partout et c'est pas l'idéal !_

- Par contre Albus je pense qu'il faut arrêter les tentatives de légilimencie qui lui déclenchent ses drôles de crise déclara Rogue. Si nous continuons comme ça nous risquons de le tuer mais pire encore on risque de se faire remarquer par le médicomage qu'il va aller consulter à Noël. Si nous nous arrêtons maintenant toutes les traces de tentative d'intrusion disparaitront.

- Severus a raison, la réputation de l'école serait détruite si le ministère et surtout les parents apprennent que nous utilisons la légilimencie sur leur enfants renchérit Minerva.

- _Ça me va droit au cœur votre inquiétude pour ma petite personne ironisa Harry en entendant que la seule préoccupation des sorciers était la sauvegarde en parfait état de leur pathétique renommée._

- D'accord pour la légilimencie, nous n'avons pas besoin d'avoir des espions du ministère dans le château et les avocats des parents sur le dos. Mais tout ça ne résout pas le problème de l'enchantement du couloir des serdaigles ! décréta Albus.

- Je crois qu'il s'est juste prit d'affection avec le tableau parce qu'ils cherchent juste à se piéger à l'aide de blague et de devinettes ! Et je dois dire qu'il est plutôt doué à ce jeu déclara Flitwick en se souvenant de la veille.

- Et puis pour les sorts il suffit de remettre l'enchantement en place avec un peu plus de puissance et le problème est réglé ! Il s'est peut être atténué avec le temps et un sort perdu par une querelle d'étudiant a eut tôt fait de le supprimer exposa Chourave.

- Non il a été enlevé délibérément et c'est ça qui m'inquiète le plus. Je vérifie toujours les enchantements la veille de la rentrée et ils étaient parfaitement en place. Celui qui a levé l'enchantement n'a pas seulement détruit ceux que j'avais mis en place mais il s'est également assuré que rien ne pourrait jamais être remis contre la volonté du tableau ! grogna Dumbledore.

- _Alors papy t'as plus les yeux qui pétillent de bonheur ?! Tu as trouvé quelqu'un qui joue au même jeu que toi !_

- Et cette têtue de Maëva refuse la remise en place des sorts que j'avais posés. Et impossible de bouger le tableau ou autre il est protégé par la magie des quatre comme tous les tableaux des salles communes. J'ai bien peur de devoir laisser le couloir des Serdaigles sans protection ! souffla Dumbledore.

- _Poudlard 0 – Harry 3 ! et oui fin du match ! Je sens qu'on va quand même bien s'amuser pour les deux prochaines années sourit Harry prêt à sortir de la salle avant de s'arrêter net en entendant Minerva._

- Albus nous laissons donc Mr Stark tranquille à présent ?

- Si ses compétences magiques sont aussi faibles qu'il le prétend, et vous vérifierez pendant vos cours, il n'est rien de plus qu'un étudiant un peu hors norme. Mais il ne présente aucun danger donc je préfère me concentrer sur autre chose. Les cours de 10h ne vont pas tarder à commencer, Filius je compte sur toi pour me dire tout ce que tu sais à la pause déjeuner.

Harry sortit de la salle en courant et prit différent passage secret pour rejoindre sa copie qui lisait tranquillement devant la salle de cours. Il toucha son épaule et se fondit dans le corps s'accaparant ainsi des informations que son double avait appris pendant leur dédoublement.

- Encore en train de lire Mr Stark ? demanda Flitwick en arrivant trois minutes plus tard.

- _Retire ce sourire de ta face sale nain hypocrite se crispa Harry._

- Oui un livre d'histoire très agréable à lire et très enrichissant pour le peu qu'on y croit mais j'ai bien envie d'y croire sourit Harry avant de se relever.

- Allez vous installer dans la salle de cours vos camarades ne devraient pas tarder normalement sourit le professeur en ouvrant la salle de classe.

Harry se dirigea dans la salle de cours et rangea son livre pour sortir son livre d'enchantement et sa baguette. Il dut se retenir de rire en contemplant sa baguette qui avait du être fait sur mesure par lui. Au début Nicolas s'était donné la mission de la faire et Harry les avait toutes fais exploser avec force car elle ne supportait pas la puissance de sa magie. Harry avait donc pris les choses en main et avait réalisé sa baguette avec l'aide de sa sœur Vanessa. Ainsi la baguette au lieu d'essayer de maitriser et/ou d'amplifier sa magie la réduisait quasiment à néant. Elle était noire ébène 33cm de long avec des fines rainures blanches à l'intérieur et avec un noyau bien spécifique made in Harry et Vanessa.

- Vous paraissez anxieux Mr Stark ?

- La pratique ne me rends pas très à l'aise murmura Harry en tritouillant sa baguette.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas et apprenez de Uric le Follingue, le monde ne s'est pas fait en un jour rassura Flitwick.

- _Ils sont quand même doué niveau mensonge et hypocrisie les profs dans cette école on pourrait presque croire qu'ils sont encourageants et sincères avec ça soupira Harry alors que ses camarades entraient dans la pièce._

Le petit professeur monta sur une pile de livre afin d'être au niveau de ses élèves avant de se mettre à expliquer le programme de l'année à l'ensemble de la classe qui était ravi d'avoir enfin un cours où il pourrait faire de la magie. Harry de son coté, même s'il ne le montrait pas, commençait à stresser. Si jamais la baguette ne fonctionnait pas ou que sa magie cherchait quand même à s'échapper contre sa volonté il n'aurait plus qu'une solution : courir loin, très loin du château et surtout très vite.

- Quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce qu'est le sort du Lumos ? demanda Flitwick avec son petit sourire bienveillant. Miss Chang ?

- C'est un sort qui permet de faire de la lumière répondit fièrement l'asiatique.

- Exact miss Chang, quelqu'un connait-il le contre-sort ?

A contre cœur Harry leva le bras, après tout il a bien déclaré qu'il voulait cartonner en théorie car il se rétamerait la face sur la pratique.

- C'est le sortilège Nox monsieur !

- Excellent s'enthousiasma le petit professeur avant de se mettre à expliquer le pourquoi du comment et surtout la technique afin de réaliser correctement le sortilège.

- _Fait tout le contraire Harry, penses à éteindre, penses à ne pas vouloir éclairer se motiva Harry quand le professeur fit sortir de sa baguette un long faisceau lumineux. Et dire que je sais faire ce sortilège depuis toujours !_

Quand le petit professeur donna l'autorisation de commencer la pratique les étudiants crièrent de joie alors que Harry se retenait pour lever les yeux au ciel face à cette bande d'écervelé qui s'enthousiasmait pour un oui ou pour un non et surtout pour un sortilège aussi débile que le lumos. Il regarda attentivement ses camarades et vit qu'ils eurent tous un léger faisceau de lumière dès le premier coup. Il sentit rapidement sur lui le regard perçant du professeur et se mit à la pratique.

- Lumos murmura Harry en retenant sa magie de toutes ses forces.

- _Merlin merci soupira intérieurement Harry quand il se rendit compte que tout marchait comme il fallait. Enfin plutôt que rien ne fonctionnait comme le voulait le professeur._

Il essaya le sortilège plusieurs fois sans que rien ne se manifeste même si sa magie n'attendait que ça et rapidement il attira le regard surpris de ses camarades qui se mirent à murmurer entre eux. A chaque essaie pour faire le test il se faisait blanchir un peu plus si bien qu'au bout de 10 minutes aucune étincelle ni même petite lumière n'était apparu au bout de sa baguette et il ressemblait à quelqu'un sur le point de tomber dans les pommes.

- Mr Stark, vous réessayerez quand votre santé vous le permettra ce n'est pas grave rassura le petit professeur avec tristesse dans les yeux.

- _Vas y dévoile ma vie privée devant tout le monde je dirai rien ! grogna Harry._

- Je suis désolé professeur, je vais prendre une potion et je tenterais plus tard souffla Harry alors que le professeur acquiesçait et repartait vers les autres élèves qui ne cessait de le dévisager.

- C'est un cracmol assura une fille plus loin très loin d'être discrète.

- _Connasse je pense que le jour où je me barre tu seras la première dans ma ligne de mire ! Les cracmols sont loin d'être aussi inoffensif que tu ne le penses ! Surtout quand il ya un petit génie en potion qui traine dans les parages. Sorciers de merde qui pensent être supérieurs à tout le monde ! grogna Harry en se buvant deux fioles de coca. A l'allure ou je les consomme je vais devoir demander un nouvel appro de potion factice._

- 5 minutes avant la fin des cours Harry fit apparaitre sur le bout de sa baguette une légère boule de lumière en faisant croire qu'il était en nage et à bout de force et le professeur sourit doucement comme pour montrer qu'il était fier de lui.

- _Hypocrite pensa Harry en retournant un sourire contrit au professeur alors que les élèves se remettaient à parler sur lui. Et oui je ne suis pas un cracmol et je ne suis pas un sorcier ! Qui suis-je ?_

- Bien, bravo à tous pour vos premiers sorts en cours d'enchantement, je voudrais que vous me fassiez une présentation du sort de lumière, avec ses indications, ses contre indications, les situations dans lesquelles il peut être utilisé et tout ce que vous trouver sur ce sort. Mr Stark vous pouvez rester un petit moment je vous prie ?

Harry hocha juste la tête augmentant encore plus les ragots de ses camarades qui se ruèrent hors de la salle pour discuter joyeusement de ce premier cours d'enchantement et de cet élève si bizarre qu'était Harry Stark.

- Mr Stark vous vous sentez bien ?

- Je suis vraiment nul au niveau pratique soupira Harry.

- Au début vous n'arriviez pas à faire le sort, puis vous avez commencé à le maitriser je suis sure qu'à force de persévérance vous y parviendrez sans aucun soucis rassura le professeur. J'attends de vous un essaie de très grande qualité ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur vous allez rester scotché par mon essai sourit tendrement Harry alors que son sourire intérieur était plutôt sadique avant qu'un bâillement finement exécuté l'interrompait. Excusez-moi professeur mais je suis éreinté, je vais aller me reposer avant le début du cours de métamorphose.

- N'oubliez pas de manger correctement, je ne vous ai pas vu dans la grande hier midi et hier soir ordonna le petit professeur.

- Je fuis les lieux où il a trop de bruit, le soir du banquet a été une véritable épreuve de force pour moi. De toute manière hier soir je dormais à cause de mes crises expliqua Harry.

- Ce qui explique pourquoi vous allez toujours déjeuner à 6h quand la grande salle est vide ! soupira le professeur. Je vais vous donner le chemin pour atteindre les cuisines de Poudlard avec un mot spécial de ma part. Quand vous voudrez fuir la grande salle prenez quand même le temps d'aller manger là bas.

- _Maintenant il veut m'aider le gnome ? s'étonna Harry. C'est plutôt parce qu'il craint les parents d'un étudiant qui se laisserait plutôt mourir de faim que d'affronter l'enfer de la grande salle._

- Je vais vous y accompagner pour vous montrer le chemin décréta Flitwick.

- Peut-on repasser par le hall d'entrée s'il vous plait ? demanda Harry alors que Flitwick souriait doucement avant de demander.

- Pourquoi le hall d'entrée ?

- _Comme si tu savais pas connard ! grogna Harry_

- J'ai fait tous mes repérages de salles depuis le hall le temps d'explorer le château un peu plus en détail avoua Harry. Tout à l'heure j'étais à la bibliothèque et pour aller à votre salle de cours je suis repassé par le hall. Et en arrivant devant votre salle de cours je me suis rendu compte que j'étais dans le même couloir. Je me suis sentit un peu stupide.

- Je sais lâcha le directeur de Serdaigle avant de sursauter face à la bourde qu'il venait de faire.

- _Ah ah je te tiens gnome de pacotille ! s'enthousiasma Harry qui du faire appelle à toute sa détermination pour rien laisser voir de son euphorie._

- Vous savez ? fit-il mine de s'étonner.

- Je sais ce que ça fait de faire des détours dans les couloirs et de se sentir stupide après. Croyez moi j'enseigne dans cette école depuis 20ans et il m'arrive encore de me perdre rit le petit professeur en essayant de cacher sa nervosité avant de se tourner vers ses prochains élèves qui attendaient devant la porte. Rentrez tous en silence, mettez vous en place et lisez le premier chapitre de votre livre. Je reviens vite.

Immédiatement le professeur sortit de la salle et Harry se motiva pour ne pas lui shooter dedans et l'envoyer valser par une des fenêtres du château. S'il avait pas surpris la conversation des 5 sorciers ce matin il aurait presque cru que le petit sorcier était de bonne foi et réellement inquiet et concerné par lui. Mais comme il le savait depuis maintenant des années, l'hypocrisie et le mensonge était souvent le maitre mot chez les sorciers adultes. Le petit professeur le fit finalement arriver devant le tableau de la coupe de fruit où il chatouilla la poire avant qu'une poignée n'apparaisse.

- Mr Stark voici les cuisines, maintenant vous n'avez plus aucune excuse pour sauter les repas sourit le directeur de Serdaigle en repartant alors que Harry pénétrait dans les cuisines.

Comme il s'y attendait après avoir lu dans l'esprit de Rogue une dizaine d'elfe ne tarda pas arriver prêt de lui pour lui demander ce qu'il voulait. Passant commande avec politesse il alla s'asseoir au bord d'une des quatre grandes tables et attendit en sortant son livre sur les contes de fée. Le bruit que faisait les elfes en faisant la cuisine auraient pu le déranger pour le solitaire qu'il était mais plutôt que perturbant ce bruit était plutôt rassurant. Tout ce bruit de casseroles et de poêles qui s'entrechoquent lui rappelait le tintamarre qui régnait dans la cuisine chez Nicolas lors de la préparation des repas auxquels les enfants voulaient à tout prix participer : enfin sauf lui.

- Merci beaucoup Snopy sourit Harry en lisant le nom sur le badge de l'elfe qui le regarda avec de grands yeux globuleux plein de remerciement. Et c'est absolument délicieux.

- Beaucoup trop de remerciement pour Snopy monsieur, Snopy heureux. Si monsieur a besoin, monsieur appelé Snopy et Snopy arrivera couina la petite créature avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

- Pauvre créature complètement à la merci de l'esclavagisme des sorciers ! Quelle belle preuve d'une société d'attardé soupira Harry en continuant de manger.

Cependant il fut sorti de sa torpeur quand il vit rentrer dans les cuisines deux jumeaux rouquins qui étaient mort de rire avant de voir Harry.

- Fred…. commença l'un

- … George continua l'autre

- … Nous allons…

- … Avoir un …

- … Témoin…

- … Que devons …

- … Nous faire ?

- Rien du tout parce que je ne suis au courant de rien je mange et je lis et arrêtez de parler comme ça vous me donner mal à la tête grogna Harry en continuant de lire bien que le manège des deux garçons l'amusaient.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda un des jumeaux avec méfiance.

- Personne ! répondit Harry sans lever les yeux de son livre. Cependant si vous restez figé comme deux de ces armures débiles qu'il y a de partout je n'aurais d'autre choix que de vous voir !

- Si tu parles…

- … Nos représailles seront…

- … sans aucune pitié ! tranchèrent les jumeaux en chœur.

- Alors arrêtez de parler comme ça, vous me donnez mal à la tête ! Et c'est la dernière fois que je le dis ! grogna Harry avant de récupérer son livre et de se lever. Snopy, vous tous, merci c'était excellent à ce soir sourit Harry avant de sortir de la pièce sans même calculer les jumeaux qui restaient comme des poissons hors de l'eau.

- _Bien le repas a pas encore commencé et je sais que Flitwick avait un autre cours alors il a pas du faire son rapport à l'autre idiot. Je vais me faire tuer par Nicolas et Jo à force d'user de mes dons sourit méchamment Harry en s'élançant en direction de la salle commune où se trouvait les 1ères, les 3èmes et les 5èmes année qui le dévisagèrent. Hey bien les rumeurs vont vite dans cette école ! J'aurais mieux fait de rester papoter avec la reine Maeva mais il fallait que cette bande d'ignare puisse témoigner que j'étais dans la salle commune._

Sans faire attention à leur regard il alla s'asseoir à la table basse qui se trouvait devant le feu et sortit ses affaires d'enchantement prêt à faire son essai.

- _Jared tu as vraiment un don merveilleux soupira Harry en se dédoublant comme le matin et en se rendant directement invisible. Bon pendant que la partie sérieuse fait les devoirs, la partie fouineuse va suivre un peu ce qui se dit à la table des professeurs. J'espère franchement qu'après aujourd'hui ils me foutront la paix_

Il sortit de la salle commune complètement invisible et indétectable et il entendit juste le rire de la reine Maeva qui devait se douter de la personne qui venait de sortir de la pièce. Harry couru aussi vite qu'il pouvait et se maudit quand il se rendit compte que Dumbledore et Flitwick étaient déjà attablé alors que les élèves arrivaient dans la salle par troupeau.

- … n'a pas réussi du premier coup et pendant un bon moment. J'ai cru qu'il allait me faire un malaise ! Il a du reprendre une de ses potions expliquait le petit professeur. A la fin il a juste réussi à faire apparaitre un point lumineux au bout de sa baguette mais rien de très glorieux.

- Peut-être fait-il semblant ? s'irrita le directeur.

- Albus, malgré tout le respect que je te dois, je doute qu'Harry Stark soit la personne que tu recherches pour ton problème de protections. Tu ne l'as jamais vu de prêt mais quand il perd toutes ses couleurs et devient blanc comme un cadavre il ne joue pas la comédie, ce n'est pas possible qu'un gamin de 11ans simule comme ça…

- _Mais un gamin de 10 oui se moqua Harry._

- … et puis même s'il simule comme tu sembles le penser, il aurait fallu qu'il sache qu'il est sous surveillance. Et il n'est pas méfiant envers le corps professoral, il ne craint même pas Severus c'est pour dire expliqua le petit professeur.

- _L'art et la manière d'être à coté de la plaque par Filius Flitwick pouffa Harry._

- Aucun des premières années n'a les connaissances pour faire sauter un enchantement de cette envergure sauf lui ! s'entêta Dumbledore.

- Je doute qu'il est les connaissances requises lui également Albus, pourquoi pas un septième année qui a préparé son coup pendant 6ans ? C'est bien plus plausible ! Stéphanie Cornwell, Eugène Moliafis ou même Edwin Ladin ne doivent pas être loin d'avoir les connaissances requises pour ce genre de choses déclara Mc Gonagall en se joignant à la discussion.

- Vous avez raison mais au moindre changement de comportement de Mr Stark je veux un rapport immédiat ordonna Dumbledore.

_- Cool il va me lâcher la grappe le vieux con ! souffla Harry prêt à partir avant de voir le préfet de Serdaigle s'approcher de Flitwick._

- Professeur je peux vous déranger quelques minutes ? demanda le préfet mal à l'aise face au regard de Dumbledore.

- _J'y crois pas le vieux con il légilimencie son élève s'horrifia Harry en voyant le directeur faire. Rien ne l'arrête !_

- Je vous écoute Mr Ollerton sourit Flitwick.

- Harry Stark, un nouveau première année, je me demande s'il a pas des problèmes, il ne parle à personne et là il est dans la salle commune en disant qu'il a déjà mangé mais c'est pas possible. Hier après midi il a passé l'après midi enfermé derrière les rideaux de son lit. Impossible de tirer plus de deux mots de sa part professeur, et s'il ne mange pas il va finir par mettre sa vie en danger en continuant comme ça déclara le préfet.

- _Peut être pas tous pourri finalement sourit doucement Harry touché que le préfet s'inquiète sincèrement pour lui._

- Mr Ollerton, je vous le dis à vous car vous êtes préfet et j'attends que vous mettiez au courant les autres préfets de Serdaigles au courant mais votre camarade est gravement malade déclara Dumbledore horrifiant du même fait Harry.

- _Il a pas le droit de parler des problèmes de santé d'un élève à un autre élève sans l'autorisation de l'élève en question! s'insurgea Harry_

- Professeur vous n'avez pas le droit s'écria Pomfresh outrée que le secret médical soit ainsi bafoué, même si ce n'était pas son patient alors que le préfet ne savait plus ou se mettre face à la querelle qui menaçait d'exploser à la table des professeur entre le directeur et l'infirmière.

- Votre camarade a des problèmes de santé et ne peut pas faire tout ce qu'un étudiant normal fait, surtout en magie. Il a toujours vécu seul alors il a du mal à s'acclimater à la vie de Poudlard mais il a encore sept ans pour s'adapter sourit Albus pas du tout touché de révéler ses secrets à un préfet. Pour le moment il va manger aux cuisines car il fuit le brouhaha de la grande salle mais soyez juste patient avec lui Mr. Ollerton et il viendra vers vous de son propre chef !

- _Va te faire foutre Dumbledore ragea Harry en retournant dans la salle ivre de rage. Comment ce directeur de pacotille osait-il ainsi mettre sa vie privée à disposition des autres élèves ! Va te faire foutre Dumbledore !_

- Harry s'étonna Maeva quand elle vit son double faire basculer le portrait. Il y a un problème ?

- Non dame Maeva juste que ces sorciers sont tous des pourris soupira Harry en reprenant place dans son corps. Je compte sur vous pour m'aider, ce couloir et votre portrait sont dorénavant les seuls endroits hors surveillance de Dumbledore. Nous ne sommes plus que tous les deux contre Poudlard !

- A l'époque notre devise était : on n'abandonne jamais l'un des nôtres ! Et tu es des nôtres tout comme je suis des vôtres ce qui en soit est plus logique car tous mes camarades sont morts maintenant sourit doucement la reine. J'ai entendu parlé d'un première année cracmol, est-ce de toi dont il parlait ?

- Dumbledore me soupçonne pour la disparition des sorts de votre tableau alors je me fais passer pour un génie intellectuel mais quasi cracmol avec un noyau magique fissuré ! Je viens d'aller les espionner et je pense que si je continue comme ça Dumby me lâchera la grappe ! expliqua Harry.

- Ton noyau magique ! s'horrifia la reine avant de voir le regard cynique de Harry. Ah oui c'est vrai tu ne dois même pas en avoir techniquement ? demanda la reine.

- Pas le même que les sorciers sourit Harry. Mais bon il faut que je fasse mes devoirs vous voulez bien me laisser rentrer ?

- Nous ne sommes pas le lendemain de lundi ni le jour avant jeudi, demain n'est pas dimanche et ce n'était pas dimanche hier, alors que le jour d'après-demain n'est pas samedi et que le jour avant-hier n'était pas mercredi. Quel jour sommes nous? Demanda malicieusement le tableau alors qu'Harry calculait rapidement dans sa tête.

- Dimanche il me semble ! sourit Harry.

- T'es pas drôle bouda le tableau en basculant.

- Reine Maëva quel mot désigne quelque chose qui peut être clair ou obscur, humide ou sec, ouvert ou fermé, noir ou rose? demanda Harry en riant pendant que la reine boudait en réfléchissant.

- _Il faudrait quand même que j'aille évacuer le trop plein de magie, à force de la réprimé elle va finir par me péter à la gueule. Mais dans ce cas là il faut que je m'arrange pour avoir Dumbledore à coté de moi ! Il n'en ressortirait pas vivant ce con ! Bon si je veux partir en balade cette nuit je dois boucler les enchantements et les potions avant le cours de métamorphose._

Se motivant autant qu'il le pouvait dans les conditions actuelles, il se concentra sur les parchemins qui s'étalaient devant lui et se mit à la rédaction de ses devoirs. Il entendit vaguement les autres élèves revenir dans la salle commune mais écouter les discours débiles de ces sorciers décérébrés étaient vraiment le dernier de ses soucis. Quand il posa le point final en bas de ses trois parchemins qui composaient son essai de potion il le fourra rapidement dans son sac avec celui d'enchantement et couru dans son dortoir. Il fit sursauter ses deux camarades qui paressaient dans leur lit et il vida son sac sur son lit sans délicatesse avant de prendre ses affaires de métamorphose et son livre emprunté à la bibliothèque et de ressortir tout aussi vite.

- Le ciel Harry, le ciel ! cria Maeva en le voyant passer alors qu'il levait le pouce pour acquiescer.

- _Quelle perte de temps de toujours repasser par ce putain de hall d'entrée je vais finir par en faire une overdose ! soupira Harry en traversant le hall pour atteindre les escaliers._

Il arriva devant la salle de métamorphose avec un bon quart d'heure d'avance et comme pour ses cours antérieurs il s'assit contre le mur avant de sortir son livre d'histoire qu'il se remit à lire calmement….

- _Enfin avant que l'autre folle de directrice adjointe se pointe pensa cyniquement Harry en voyant une ombre devant lui._

- Il ne me semble pas que trainer par terre avec vos problèmes de santé soit la meilleure idée que vous ayez jamais eut Mr Stark trancha sévèrement mg Gonagall.

- _Et c'est qui qui a tenté de me griller le cerveau avec la légilimencie alors que je n'étais là que depuis deux minutes ?hein vieille peau c'est qui ? c'est toi il me semble alors t'es mal placé pour te la ramener face à mes « problèmes de santé » !_

- Désolé professeur.

- Le professeur Flitwick m'a prévenu de vos crises et de vos problèmes avec la pratique. J'attends de vous une très grande concentration pour mon cours. La pratique n'est pas tout si la théorie n'est pas bien assimilée déclara Mc Gonagall avant de lui faire signe de rentrer dans la salle de cours.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas les théories, les théorèmes, les règles c'est mon domaine, je ne vous décevrais pas professeur déclara humblement Harry qui se demandait comment il pouvait sortir encore tant de mièvrerie envers les sorciers depuis qu'il était parmi eux.

La vieille pea… dame fit juste un signe de la tête et Harry alla s'asseoir dans les rangs du fond pour sortir ses affaires. Comme depuis qu'il était ici les élèves arrivèrent en retard et crurent que la prof était absente car elle s'était transformé en chat qui attendait tranquillement sur le bureau.

- _Jo a beaucoup plus de classe quand il se transforme pensa Harry._

Finalement au bout d'interminable minute elle reprit forme humaine et avec son air pincé qui la caractérisait tant aux yeux de Harry elle se mit à expliqué le programme et à vanter les possibilités de sa matière comme si elle était la seule qui permettait de tout faire dans la vie. Le jeune No Name trouva ce cours interminable tellement le contenu était fade et sans aucun intérêt.

- _Ça montre bien la débilité et le niveau exécrable de cet école soupira Harry quand il vit ses camarades poser des questions à Mc Go. Même moi je sais qu'il faut toujours faire attention à l'équivalence des objets par rapport à leur poids. Donc oui espèce d'imbécile si tu métamorphose un éléphant rose à partir de brin de paille ton éléphant rose ne pèsera que quelques grammes et le volume de la bestiole aura tellement bouffé les composantes de départ que tu éléphant rose ne tiendra pas le coup avant de se dégonfler comme un ballon de baudruche. Contrairement aux inepties que la vieille a racontées au début on ne fait pas ce qu'on veut en métamorphose. Il y a les règles et les lois de la magie à respecter quand on est sorcier ! Et c'est bête moi je ne le suis pas !_

- Mr Stark je ne crois pas que vous soyez venu en cours pour comptez les balais s'indigna Mc Gonagall en le voyant la tête ailleurs.

- Je vous écoute professeur et je prends mes notes signala Harry en levant son parchemin où les notes que seul lui comprenaient se chevauchaient.

- Alors de quoi étais-je en train de parler ? ironisa la professeur.

- _Attention sorciers de pacotilles Harry no name rentre dans l'arène se motiva Harry en se redressant sans quitter la prof des yeux._

- Vous étiez en train de parler de la 4ème loi métaphysique d'Oldridge sur la variation des poids suivant le volume de l'objet invoqué commença Harry avant de sortir toute la théorie qui allait avec.

Il parla pendant plus de 10 minutes non stop ne faisant pas attention à la mine ahuri de Mc Gonagall qui n'avait jamais entendu un étudiant et peut importe son année, sortir ce genre de théorie sur la métamorphose que l'on étudiait que lorsque l'on préparait le Masteria Magicus en métamorphose. Les autres étudiants, eux, avaient plus rien compris après le mot métaphysique et n'essayait même plus de comprendre.

- Et c'est ainsi que même si elle est classée comme 4ème loi métaphysique c'est la première dont il faut tenir compte lorsqu'on effectue des métamorphoses finit Harry avec sérieux.

- Monsieur Stark dans quels livres avez-vous trouvez ces lois et à quel âge les avez-vous lu ? demanda Mc Gonagall perturbée.

- Le livre c'était « les lois métaphysique et contre nature de la métamorphose » de Chauncey Oldridge et la première fois que je l'ai lu j'avais 7ans et j'avais rien compris avoua Harry. Pour comprendre toutes les lois j'ai du lire le livre au moins une dizaine de fois et chercher plein d'explication dans d'autres livre de métamorphose. Mais une fois que la loi est décryptée elle est facile à comprendre.

- A 7ans murmura Minerva sans le lâcher du regard.

- _Serait-ce de la profonde admiration que je vois dans votre regard vieille peau ? pouffa Harry. Si je te disais que je l'ai compris du premier coup tu me fais une attaque sur le champ non ?_

- Mais vos parents… bafouilla la professeur.

- Ils ont toujours pensé que si je trouvais un livre que je ne comprenais pas c'était tant mieux pour moi car ça ne faisait qu'améliorer ma capacité à me retourner les méninges ! et ce livre a été un de ceux qui m'a le plus retourner les méninges ! déclara Harry.

- 20 points pour Serdaigle souffla la directrice adjointe avant de se secouer et de déclarer. Sortez vos baguettes, la dernière demi heure sera concentré sur la pratique, vous devez transformer les tiges de fer qui se trouve devant vous en aiguille à coudre.

Au mot pratique Harry ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en sortant à contre cœur sa baguette. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il trouve une solution pour expulser son trop plein de magie la nuit sinon il ne donnait pas cher de Poudlard avant qu'il ne saute. Il attendit que la viei… prof donne les instructions et recommença le même manège que lors de son cours d'enchantement. Il regarda de loin comment ses collègues s'en sortait et quand il vit que c'était pas glorieux il fit des tentatives « infructueuses » pour réaliser sa métamorphose.

- _Arrêtez de me fixer comme ça Mc Go, ça s'appelle du proxénétisme et du voyeurisme arrivé à un niveau, surtout que je suis mineur en plus ! Vous ne voudriez pas qu'on vous accuse de pédophilie non plus ? grogna Harry qui en avait marre d'être un animal de foire pour les professeurs qui assouvissait juste les desseins tordus d'un vieillard manipulateur._

- Vous vous en sortez Mr Stark ? demanda Mc Go en arrivant à son niveau.

- Difficilement mais il fallait s'en douter souffla Harry en buvant une de ses fioles de coca qu'il but immédiatement.

- Mr Stark quelles sont ces potions que vous buvez comme du jus de citrouille ? En abusez risque d'être plutôt mauvais pour non ? s'inquiéta Mc Go.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, normalement pour stabiliser mon organisme je dois en boire prêt de 1litre par jour mais on a trouvé que la prendre à petite dose après des efforts magiques avaient plus de résultats murmura Harry pour ne pas que ses collègues l'entende alors que Mc Go hochait la tête.

- _Oh oh pas bon ma magie s'affole paniqua Harry en essayant de rester calme. Si je métamorphose la tige de fer en une tige de fer identique ou juste légèrement différente elle captera que dalle la vieille ? J'espère sinon prépare toi à courir Harry._

Avec stress il lança le sort de métamorphose et quand le bout de sa baguette devint lumineux Mc Gonagall ne le lâcha pas du regard. Il métamorphosa la tige en une tige un petit peu plus petite pour faire croire que la métamorphose n'avait pas abouti.

- Arrêtez vous pour aujourd'hui Mr Stark, mais n'oubliez pas de vous entrainer et pour notre prochain cours vendredi j'attends de vous des améliorations trancha Mc Go en allant prêt des autres étudiants donc aucun n'avait réussi.

- _J'espère que vous allez me lâcher la grappe maintenant soupira Harry en rangeant sa baguette._

Il patienta le reste du cours dans un calme tout à fait relatif en apparence alors qu'intérieurement il ne cessait de se moquer de ses camarades qui galéraient réellement à faire la métamorphose qui était pourtant d'une simplicité enfantine.

_- Et oui d'abord les No Name, puis les moldus et vous arrivez que les derniers, bande de sorciers incapables ! Incapable de se débrouiller avec une baguette à 11ans et incapable de se débrouiller sans après 11ans. Vous êtes vraiment la honte de l'humanité ! Le don de la magie que vous avez, vous le gaspiller ! Ignares incapables souffla Harry qui n'avait qu'une envie : sortir de cette salle et allez s'enfermer à la bibliothèque_.

Quand la cloche sonna, il fut l'un des premiers hors de la salle de cours. En passant dans le hall il hésita à rejoindre la bibliothèque mais finalement se dirigea dans le parc pour prendre un peu l'air frais. Même s'il ne l'aurait avoué même sous la torture les No Name lui manquaient. Avec eux il pouvait être lui-même et il n'était pas une bête de foire. Tous les gosses que Nico avait recueilli au fil des années avec sa femme étaient des No Name et tous comme lui avait des dons. Et certain était vraiment très contraignant pour certain des enfants. Quand plus jeune il avait demandé pourquoi les No Name avaient ces dons Nicolas lui avait répondu.

- _« La magie est vivante et parce qu'elle ne s'est pas manifestée assez tôt chez certain d'entre vous elle a voulu vous faire un cadeau particulier à chacun pour se faire pardonner. Les sorciers sont fiers de leur pouvoir mais ils sont tous pareils et vous elle vous a fait le cadeau d'être unique. »_

- _Je suis d'accord avec toi Nico mais je me demande si dans certains cas elle n'aurait pas du s'abstenir soupira Harry en regardant le bracelet qu'il gardait toujours à son poignet droit. Pourquoi nous a-t-elle maudits au départ pour nous bénir par la suite ? Et qu'est ce que je fous ici au milieu de sorciers ? Qu'est-ce que tu as derrière la tête Nico. ?_

- Hey salut ! lâcha un étudiant derrière lui en le faisant sursauter.

- Salut Ollerton c'est ça ? demanda Harry en reconnaissant le préfet de Serdaigle.

- C'et bien ça sourit le préfet avant de désigner la place à coté de lui. Je peux m'asseoir ?

- Le parc ne m'appartient pas mais tu es en droit de t'asseoir ou tu veux déclara Harry en se plongeant dans son livre d'histoire de contes de fée avant de relever la tête 15 minutes plus tard. Tu vas pas rester planter là comme ça quand même ?

- Tu sais que tu viens de dire en 15minutes plus de mot que je ne t'ai vu sortir depuis que tu es là ?

_- _Faux je discute beaucoup avec la reine Maeva démentit Harry.

_- _Tu sais que Flitwick a du intervenir ce soir, on a cherché pendant 1heure la réponse à sa devinette et on n'a pas trouvé expliqua le préfet.

_- _Ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu es ici à attendre le déluge rétorqua Harry.

_- _Il a explosé de rire en entendant la devinette et nous a dis de venir te chercher car à priori niveau devinette tu as l'esprit aussi tordu que la reine Maeva rit le préfet.

_- _j'y gagne quoi dans l'histoire ?

_- _La reconnaissance éternelle des 7èmes années qui croulent sous les devoirs qui sont dans leur dortoir gloussa le préfet qui avait l'air de trouver la situation comique.

_- Allez les aider et faire une mini tentative d'intégration pour que les profs me lâchent ou rester ici et me foutre de leur gueule à distance ? se demanda Harry avant de se lever à contre cœur. Allez fait ta BA de la semaine et tu auras la paix pour les deux ans qui arrivent._

_- _Harry ? déclara mal à l'aise en regardant le garçon à coté de lui

_- _Oui

_- _Les professeurs m'ont parlé de tes problèmes de santé et m'ont dis d'en parler aux autres préfets de la maison mais je préfère avoir ton autorisation avant. Comme ça s'il y a un problème ils seront au courant et sauront quoi faire expliqua le garçon.

_- Au moins un sorcier honnête ! un des premiers que je rencontre de ma vie !_

_- _Les professeurs n'auraient jamais du te parler de mes problèmes de santé sans consulter mes parents ou moi-même auparavant c'est une grave entorse au secret médical je pourrais les attaquer en justice pour ça déclara Harry alors que le préfet déglutissait difficilement. Mais bon considérant ma position tu peux le dire aux autres préfets et dit leur au passage que je ne suis pas un cracmol.

_- _Tu as quoi comme problème ? demanda le jeune homme.

_- _N'abuses pas non plus Ollerton coupa net Harry. Je te suis sincèrement reconnaissant d'être venu me demander mon autorisation mais mes problèmes ne concernent que moi. Si je fais une crise trop grave j'ai un portoloin de secours qui me ramènera immédiatement auprès de ma famille. Poudlard n'a pas à se mêler de mes problèmes.

_- _D'accord mais si tu as un problème hésite pas à venir me voir si je peux t'aider je le ferai ! bien que là c'est plutôt nous qui avons besoin de toi sourit le préfet avant d'arriver dans le couloir des Serdaigles où tout les étudiants attendaient assis par terre bien que quelques uns tentaient encore et encore de répondre aux devinettes de la reine qui semblaient s'amuser comme une petite folle.

_- _Ah Harry te voila enfin je commençais à désespérer s'enthousiasma la reine en le voyant arriver.

_- _Dame Maëva êtes vous vraiment devenue sournoise pour laisser les étudiants dehors ? taquina Harry.

_- _C'est depuis que je te côtoie tout ça mon cher Harry rit la reine faisant rire à son tour le jeune homme à la surprise de tous les étudiants qui l'avait toujours vu comme froid et indifférent.

- Bon c'est quoi la devinette soit disant introuvable ? demanda Harry en regardant l'étudiant qui devait être en 7ème année à coté de lui.

- Quel nombre s'inverse quand on le multiplie par 9 ?et la seconde de secours c'est « combien de gouttes d'eau peut-on mettre dans un hanap vide » déclara l'étudiant alors que Harry soupirait en regardant la reine.

- Vous vouliez vraiment compté le nombre d'étudiants qui seraient condamné à passer la nuit dehors Dame Maëva ? déclara Harry à la sorcière qui rougit doucement. Et si vous avez pariez avec les autres tableaux je veux la moitié des gains il y en a une c'est la mienne de devinette !

- Allez Harry tu peux bien laisser une vieille dame s'amuser de temps en temps soupira la reine.

- Faut-il vraiment que je réponde aux devinettes soit que j'ai déjà résolu soit que je vous ai déjà posé ? soupira Harry à la stupeur des étudiants.

- Je suis au sommet de la tour d'astronomie sans aucun appareil à ma portée et le temps est mauvais. Il y a soudainement un éclair violent et je sais que la foudre s'est abattue exactement à 6km de l'endroit ou je me tiens. Comment ais-je fais ?

- Vous avez pas le droit de changer de devinette toutes les deux secondes s'insurgea l'élève de septième année.

- 1089 et une seule goute déclara Harry avant de reprendre avec sérieux. Je sais que la foudre s'est abattue à 6km car je suis au sommet de la tour d'astronomie et du moment où l'éclair apparait je compte le nombre de « vraies » secondes entre l'éclair et le bruit du tonnerre et ensuite je divise ce nombre par trois et ça me donne la distance à laquelle est tombée la foudre. Dame Maëva arrêtez la physique et les maths vous allez finir par déprimer taquina Harry avant de reprendre avec malice. J'en ai une bien sympathique aussi pour vous en math : Faut-il dire : 6 + 7 font " t'onze «, " onze «, ou " z'onze " ?

- Pour parler correctement il faut dire onze je vois pas la difficulté soupira le septième année alors que la reine éclatait de rire.

- Ça fait 13 en fait pouffa la reine alors que le septième année s'empourprait et que les serdaigles explosaient de rire.

- Dame Maëva voudriez vous bien nous ouvrir la porte maintenant ? demanda le préfet.

- Le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse s'enthousiasma la reine en faisant basculer le portrait où les élèves s'engouffrèrent rapidement.

- Dame Maëva je crois que sur ce coup nous avons été que deux à nous être amusés sourit Harry.

- Allez file petit chenapan que je refasse le plein de devinettes sourit la reine.

Harry lui retourna son sourire et s'engouffra dans la salle commune où tous les étudiants se mirent à le dévisager. Mais sans même faire attention à eux il alla s'asseoir à la table basse prêt du feu et se mit à faire son devoir de métamorphose.

_- Finalement la journée a pas été complètement pourrie et cette nuit le sera encore moins sourit Harry en griffonnant son parchemin._


	4. Où être perdu rime avec colère…

Bonjour, bonjour à tous,

J'espère que vous avez passé une très bonne semaine malgré le verglas et la neige XD.

Je voulais faire une annonce depuis quelques temps déjà, un SOS à vrai dire : est-ce qu'il y a des joueurs de Diablo 3 parmi vous, et si vous acceptez vous des nouvelles recrues ? tous ceux qui jouaient avec moi ont décroché du jeu snif snif.

Ce chapitre des No Name va à la fois marquer des révélations mais sans les rendre explicites et j'entends des gens d'ici me maudir pour ça : alors je suis désolée mais j'assume ^^.

Merci à tous les lecteurs et les reviewers (dont Christophe et un « guest » que je n'ai pu remercié par MP car non inscrit : merci beaucoup ^^).

Je ne vous embete pas plus, vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et vous dis à la semaine prochaine ^^

A++

Mili

PS : et oui ma Mizi et mon Jay vous avez encore toute ma considération et mes bisous de remerciements ^^

* * *

03 : Où être perdu rime avec colère…

- _Non Harry retiens ta magie, ne lâche pas retiens toi hurla Harry intérieurement en rentrant dans sa classe de DCFM le lendemain matin. Nicolas tu savais tu savais que le prof serait lui ! je te déteste !_

- Mr Stark vous allez bien ? demanda le professeur.

- Non Professeur Black murmura Harry en se mordant la joue pour ne pas lui lancer un sort entre les yeux. Ne faites pas attention à moi.

Harry attrapa rapidement trois potions calmantes dans son sac et se les enfila sous les yeux exorbités du professeur et de ses camarades. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il se calme et dans ces cas là seule la potion utlra calmante de Nicolas faisait effets. Normalement une seule potion servirait à assommer n'importe quel sorcier mais Harry était un tel concentré de nerf et de puissance qu'il devait souvent en prendre plusieurs avant de se calmer.

- Donc comme je vous l'expliquais je suis Sirius Black se présenta le professeur tout en gardant un œil sur Harry qui était toujours blanc comme neige. Je suis auror en temps normal mais une vilaine blessure au cours d'une de mes dernières missions m'a obligé à rester au repos. Comme le professeur Quirrell a pris une année sabbatique on m'a demandé de le remplacer afin que je ne détruise pas toute l'organisation de la paperasse administrative.

- _Oublie Harry ne pense pas à ça, ne pense pas à lui, ne pense pas à eux ! Respire s'insurgea Harry sans même écouter les délires du prof et en empêchant de très vieux souvenirs de remonter à la surface._

- Professeur je ne me sens pas bien puis-je être excusé ? demanda soudainement Harry en lui coupant la parole et en se levant.

- Euhh vous allez à l'infirmerie ? bafouilla Black perdu.

- Non il me faut des potions qui sont dans mes affaires, je prendrais le cours à un camarade et je ferai mes devoirs et plus si vous voulez mais il faut vraiment que je sorte trancha Harry en sortant de la pièce sans même attendre de réponse d'un des traitres.

- _Nicolas tu vas m'entendre ! rugit Harry en se dirigeant à toute vitesse vers son dortoir._

- Harry s'étonna Maëva en le voyant arriver.

- Je dois me dépêcher d'atteindre mon dortoir dame Maëva expliqua Harry ses yeux remplis de colère qu'il ne pouvait plus contenir.

- Qu'est ce qui ressemble à une moitié d'orange ? demanda Maëva en vitesse arrachant un sourire à Harry en voyant la mine auto-surprise de la reine.

- L'autre moitié je dirais souffla Harry alors que le portrait basculait.

- Harry lâcha le préfet en relevant la tête de son livre qu'il était en train d'étudier.

- Pas maintenant il me faut des potions je dois aller dans mon dortoir lâcha Harry en faisant semblant de souffrir.

- Tu veux de l'aide ? demanda Stanford en se levant.

- Non je vais me reposer en espérant que ça passe et j'essayerai d'aller en cours de potions après gémit Harry qui sentait sa magie de plus en plus en colère comme lui.

Il monta dans son dortoir et ferma tous ses rideaux avant de se concentrer sur le don d'ubiquité pour faire apparaitre 95% de son corps à la maison de Nicolas pendant que restait à Poudlard qu'une enveloppe charnelle en train de dormir.

- Nicolas ! rugit Harry en arrivant dans le salon à la surprise de tous ses résidents qui quand ils virent sa colère n'essayèrent même pas de lui sauter dessus pour le saluer.

- Harry qu'est-ce que… s'étonna Nicolas en arrivant avant de se retrouver plaquer contre le mur par le pouvoir brut de Harry.

- Tu savais ! Tu le savais ! hurla Harry. Tu t'es joué de moi quand tu m'as envoyé là bas !

- Calme toi tenta Nicolas.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu m'as envoyé là bas en sachant qui serait prof de DCFM? cria Harry en redevenant un garçonnet aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus rempli de froideur. Sais-tu que j'étais à deux doigts de le tuer sur place ?

- Petit frère calme toi souffla doucement Jo.

- On est pas frère alors tais toi ! hurla Harry complètement submergé par sa rage. Etais-tu oui ou non au courant ? Savais-tu que l'homme qui fut mon parrain et mon oncle allait devenir mon professeur ?

- Oui je le savais admit Nicolas avant d'être brutalement relâché par la magie de Harry qui tourna les talons. Où vas-tu ?

- Chercher le peu de chose qui m'appartient et partir loin de vous ! J'en ai assez d'être trahis et abandonné de tous ! cracha Harry en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

- Là c'est toi qui nous abandonne trancha durement Jo en se plantant devant lui. C'est toi qui nous abandonne et c'est toi qui fuis ! Et tu sais le pire dans cette histoire Harry ? C'est qu'en fuyant ainsi tu leur donnes le pouvoir ! Qu'est-ce que ça t'aurais apporté de plus de savoir que Black allait être ton professeur ?

- Mes pouvoirs sont sous pression constante à Poudlard tellement je dois les comprimer en moi. Quand je l'ai vu j'ai failli perdre le contrôle encore une fois ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que ça fait de perdre le contrôle, de ne plus être maitre de ton propre corps Jo rétorqua Harry. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait d'avoir l'impression de mourir sur place !

- Je sais ce que ça fait de ne pas être normal Harry expliqua doucement son frère en s'approchant de lui. Tu as raison il y a beaucoup de chose qu'on ne peut pas comprendre te concernant, beaucoup de chose qu'on ne peut pas ressentir à ta place mais on est là pour t'aider. Que tu me veuilles ou non dans ta vie je m'en fou Harry, mais sache que envers et contre tout tu es mon frère ! Tu es celui qui m'a aidé à faire des conneries innommables, c'est toi qui m'a aidé à bouclé mes devoirs quand je m'y prenais au dernier moment, c'est toi qui m'aidait à foutre Vanesse en pétard. Je ne peux pas tout comprendre mais ce que je sais c'est que tu fuis depuis trop longtemps.

- Je ne fuis pas rétorqua Harry qui sentait peu à peu sa magie se calmer et sa colère aussi par la même occasion.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu ici à crier des horreurs à tous le monde plutôt qu'à Poudlard a essayé d'éponger le plus de monde possible ? railla Jo.

- L'année prochaine il sera là aussi ! souffla Harry pale comme un mort. Je ne veux pas voir ça !

- Et pourquoi ? Tu pourras lui jouer autant de tour pourave que tu peux et personne ne pensera qu'il s'agira de toi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fais le plus peur Harry ? Pourquoi n'essayes-tu pas d'être heureux un peu ? Personne ne t'en voudra si tu t'amuses et que tu te fais des amis ! sermonna Jo.

- Je n'ai pas envie de devenir ami avec cette bande de décérébrés incapable de réfléchir par eux même ! trancha Harry. Je dois y retourner j'ai cours de potion dans pas longtemps ! Et malgré ce que tu penses je vais faire ce que j'ai toujours fait Jo. Avancer seul ou pas mais envers et contre tous ceux qui se mettront en travers de mon chemin que ce soit black, Dumbledore ou n'importe quel sorcier.

- Harry attends ! tenta Nicolas.

- On a rien a se dire et je sais pas si je reviendrai en Décembre répliqua sèchement Harry en disparaissant sans même voir le regard blessé de Nicolas.

- _Ils vont voir qui c'est qui fuit ! Plus de cadeau à personne maintenant c'est chacun pour sa peau déclara Harry en rouvrant les yeux sur son dortoir à Poudlard. Au moins j'ai dépensé le surplus de magie qui me dérangeait._

Harry fit disparaitre toute couleur de son visage, attrapa ses affaires de potions et se dirigea vers le cours de potions qui commençait dans une minute. Il arriva devant la salle avec 5 minutes de retard et rentra doucement quand le hurlement de Rogue lui intima de rentrer.

- Je suis désolé du retard professeur s'excusa Harry.

- Par Merlin vous ressemblez à un zombie Stark, pourquoi êtes vous venu ? grogna Rogue.

- Je suis ici pour étudier pas pour faire ma chiffe molle le pire est passé ! Puis-je m'asseoir maintenant à ma place ? demanda Harry irrité.

- 10 points en moins pour votre comportement irrespectueux Stark trancha Rogue avant de le regarder. Et qu'est-ce que vous faite encore planter là, allez vous asseoir à votre place !

- _Connard va te faire foutre ! pensa Harry en allant s'asseoir à sa place sous le regard perplexe de ses camarades._

Pendant les deux heures qui suivirent Harry ne décocha pas un mot même lorsque le professeur posait des questions et au moment de faire la potion il ne chercha même pas à suivre les instructions il fit tout selon ce qu'il pensait.

- Mr Stark restez ordonna Rogue alors que les autres étudiants se dépêchaient de sortir après deux heures de tortures.

- _Me fais pas chier c'est pas le jour ! grogna Harry en s'exécutant._

- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas répondu aux questions que j'ai posées ? demanda Rogue.

- Je n'avais pas les réponses lâcha simplement Harry.

- Et bien sur cela explique pourquoi vous avez fait la potion selon votre propre volonté, vous ne connaissez pas les ingrédients mais vous faites une potion parfaite ! ironisa le professeur.

- Professeur je suis désolé je n'étais pas dans mon assiette mais si je me laisse m'apitoyer sur moi-même sans me forcer ça ne sert à rien que je vienne étudier dans une école. Mon comportement n'est pas tolérable j'en suis conscient et je suis désolé déclara Harry.

_- Et comme ça tu me fous la paix connard !_

- De toute manière louper un cours de Black ne peut pas être une grande perte renifla dédaigneusement Rogue à la surprise de Harry. J'ai parcouru votre essai qui est plus une dissertation et en toute honnêteté est-ce que ce qu'i l'intérieur vient de vous ou d'un livre ?

- 100% vient de ce que j'ai lu dans le passé et que j'ai emmagasiné, peut être ais-je gardé trop le langage des livres sans exposer assez de mon point de vue demanda Harry.

- Mr Stark comprenez que depuis que je suis professeur ici vous êtes le premier à montrer de telles prédispositions pour les potions. je sais que vous devez normalement avoir trois heures de vol cette après midi et j'ai regardé avec le professeur Flitwick afin que je récupère 1h sur ces trois afin de vous faire travailler un peu plus les potions qui semblent vous passionnez. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- _Perdre une heure à regarder les autres s'amuser ou s'amuser pendant 1h au dépend d'une vieille chauve souris ? le choix est vite fait sourit Harry._

- Avoir des conseils d'un aussi grand maitre de potion serait vraiment idéal pour m'aider à m'améliorer déclara Harry avec une fausse admiration.

- Pendant l'heure de 13h à 14h j'aimerai que vous me fassiez une présentation de la potion du filtre de paix tel que nous l'étudions et les modifications que vous vous apporteriez pour la rendre le plus efficace possible. Vous pouvez aller à la bibliothèque, dans votre salle commune ou même dans ma salle en même temps que les 7èmes année mais je ne tolérerai pas de bruit déclara le professeur en lui tendant un livre de 5ème année où se trouvait la potion.

- _On va éviter de revenir pour apprendre aux septièmes années à faire des potions. Je me suis assez fait remarquer pour la journée_

- Le professeur Bibine est-elle au courant ? Ou dois-je me présenter au début de son cours ? demanda Harry.

- Elle est au courant et sait que vous vous présenterez qu'une heure plus tard expliqua le professeur.

- _Et si j'avais dis non tu serais à peine passé pour un con ! Et merde j'aurai du refusé pensa Harry en sortant de la pièce pour se diriger vers les cuisines._

Il mangea rapidement et remonta dans la salle commune où il s'assit à la place qui était désormais sienne devant le feu. Il ne le dirai jamais à voix haute même sous la torture mais il remerciait sincèrement Rogue de lui permettre de s'évader l'esprit et de ne pas penser à ses problèmes même si c'était l'espace d'une heure. Surtout qu'il savait que cette fois c'était lui qui était en tort auprès de Nicolas et des autres mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir trahi.

- _Penses plus à ça s'insurgea Harry en se motivant. Potion ! Potion ! Potion !_

Le plus long ne fut pas d'imaginer le contenu de la dissertation mais surtout d'écrire correctement sans abréviation afin que Rogue puisse le relire sans difficulté et Harry maudit mille et un saints et des centaines de fois merlin devant la longueur des mots. Mais c'est avec un petit sourire fier qu'il descendit à 14h55 devant la salle de potion où il toqua doucement avant d'entrer sous l'injonction de rogue. Sans faire attention aux yeux exorbités des septièmes années qui se demandaient pourquoi le petit première année venait pendant leur heure et surtout pourquoi il se dirigeait sans aucune peur vers la chauve souris des cachots.

- 4 parchemins s'étonna le professeur en regardant les rouleaux que lui tendait son étudiant.

- J'ai du résumé sinon j'en aurais eu pour l'après midi répondit Harry avec un petit sourire malicieux.

- Et si vous aviez écrit avec vos raccourcies ? demanda Rogue.

- Je pense que vous n'auriez pas pu me relire mais il y aurait les 4 parchemins mais avec trois fois plus d'informations expliqua Harry. Il se peut que par inadvertance j'ai laissé trainer quelques abréviations mais je pense que le contexte dans lequel j'ai expliqué mes conclusions seront assez parlantes pour passer outre mes abréviations chaotiques.

- Rejoignez vite votre cours et je vous ferais rapidement revenir mes conclusions sur votre essaie trancha Rogue en posant les parchemins sur son bureau et en lançant rapidement un sort pour figer une potion qui menaçait d'exploser.

- Bonne journée professeur et je pense qu'il a rajouté trois gouttes de bile de tatou en trop déclara Harry en sortant de la salle alors qu'il entendait Rogue poudrer l'étudiant en le traitant d'incapable à ne pas savoir suivre une simple recette et à faire des erreurs que même un première année pouvait identifier.

- _Et oui mais pas n'importe quel première année ! Et attends de lire mon essaie Rogue pas mal de chose provienne de ton propre cerveau c'est balo ironisa Harry en sortant dans le parc pour rejoindre le stade de quidditch où les élèves des 4 maisons apprenaient à voler._

- Bonjour Professeur alla se présenter Harry à la professeur qui surveillait les élèves qui volaient à 1 mètre du sol.

- _Vous feriez mieux de leur donner des balais jouets ça ferai moins pitié se moqua Harry_

- Bonjour Mr Stark, vous avez fini avec le professeur Rogue ? demanda la professeur.

- Oui madame, et je vous remercie de me laisser participer à ces cours au dépend du votre remercia Harry.

- Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie Mr Stark, voir les autres s'amuser sur des balais alors que vous vous ne pouvez pas n'est pas très joyeux. Par contre assurez-moi que vous aimez les potions ? si c'est le professeur Rogue qui vous a obligé je récupère mon heure ! demanda énergiquement la professeur avant de hurler. Patil version gryffondor arrêtes d'être aussi crispée.

- _Oh ma copine qui s'était pétée un ongle, dites moi pas qu'il y a deux versions une à gryffondor et une à Serdaigle s'horrifia Harry avant de se reprendre en voyant le regard de la professeur sur lui. J'aurais quand même du suivre la répartition !_

- Les potions et l'histoire de la magie sont mes matières préférées, avoir des heures supplémentaires avec le professeur Rogue est un privilège professeur. Et je vous assure que je n'ai été en rien obligé d'accepter expliqua Harry.

- On m'a dit que vous aviez beaucoup de connaissance théorique est-ce la même chose sur tout ce qui concerne le quidditch ou le vol Mr Stark demanda la professeur.

Harry sourit doucement et se mit à raconter l'histoire du quidditch sans oublier les petites anecdotes que l'histoire a retenues de ce jeu. Il commença par la célèbre course annuelle de balais en Suède qui relie les villes de Kopparberg à Arjeplog soit une distance de près de 500 km. Cette course au départ évènement populaire seulement en Suède est devenue maintenant un événement international et toutes les années des milliers de sorciers s'inscrivent afin de finir premier et gagner le dernier nimbus du marché : les meilleurs balais de course au monde.

- Enfin bref ça c'était en 900 et 60ans plus tard Otswal Nimbus se rend compte que les balais sont vraiment inconfortables alors il va ouvrir sa propre firme la Nimbus Corp qui est maintenant interplanétaire afin d'améliorer les propriétés des balais. Le facteur de la course et de l'amélioration va voir apparaitre vers les années 1000 l'ancêtre du quidditch. La légende dit que Gertie Keddle, qui a écrit ses mémoires à l'époque où elle résidait près des Marais de Queerditch, voyait souvent de sorciers et sorcières locaux jouant à une forme primitive de Quidditch. En fait elle a écrit exactement : "Ces maudits rustres venus de l'autre côté des marais ont repris leur jeu stupide sur des balais volants.". Et suite à des recherches plus poussés d'historiens ils ont trouvé un ancien poème gaélique de ce siècle qui parle du jeu de Creaothceann ayant lieu en Ecosse expliqua Harry avant d'être arrêté par le rire de sa professeur.

- Quand je vous ai posé la question Mr Stark j'attendais juste un oui ou un non rit la professeur.

- _Bah tu avais qu'a précisé avant !_

- Désolée professeur !

- Ne vous excusez pas d'avoir une grande connaissance rit la professeur. Comme vous aimez beaucoup de quidditch je suis en droit de penser que vous avez du observer beaucoup de joueur. Regarder vos camarades et dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

- _Ce sont des abrutis qui ne savent pas voler trancha Harry._

- Tous ce que je pense ? s'étonna Harry.

- Je leur dirai rien alors vous pouvez y aller rassura la professeur.

- Je suis mal placé pour dire ça étant donner que je suis cloué au sol mais ils sont franchement nuls tenta Harry en s'apprêtant à subir les foudres de sa professeur.

- Normalement avec de la délicatesse on dit juste : je ne vois pas de futur grand joueur de quidditch dans cette promotion rit la professeur.

- Alors cela veut dire que vous ne voyez pas de futur grand joueur de quidditch dans cette promotion ? taquina Harry.

- Les très très bons joueurs de quidditch sont rares Mr Stark, l'année dernière nous avions à Gryffondor Charlie Weasley. Ce gamin avait un potentiel énorme en tant qu'attrapeur mais son amour pour les dragons a été plus fort. Il a refusé beaucoup de proposition de professionnel et il est parti en Roumanie pour s'occuper des dragons expliqua la professeur.

- Il pourra toujours courser les dragons en balai pour ne pas perdre la main rationalisa Harry.

- C'est ce qu'il a dit quand le recruteur des Frelons de Wimbourne lui a fait la remarque. C'était un garçon vraiment bien et fair-play en toutes circonstances même lorsqu'il jouait contre les serpentards soupira la professeur.

- En tout cas vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question : vous ne voyez pas de futur grand joueur de quidditch dans cette promotion ? reprit Harry alors que la professeur rougissait.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de dire de telles choses décréta la professeur.

- Je leur dirai rien alors vous pouvez y aller déclara Harry en reprenant la première phrase de la prof qui éclata de rire.

- _Bizarrement il est presque agréable de parler avec elle, j'aurais mieux fait d'ignorer ce que j'ai entendu des professeurs soupira Harry._

- Bon alors je ne vois pas de futur grand joueur de quidditch dans cette promotion avoua la professeur avant de voir le petit sourire de son étudiant. Et ils sont aussi franchement nuls sauf peut être miss Chang là bas mais elle a du travail.

- Je croyais que ça se disait pas professeur fit mine de s'horrifier Harry.

- Bah vous ne direz rien et je ne dirais rien, ils ne le sauront jamais lâcha la prof en haussant les épaules d'un air je m'en-foutiste. Bon on va quand même les faire avancer un peu plus vite, on se croirait dans une maison de retraite. Mr Stark vous pouvez aller dans les gradins si vous le souhaiter et prendre des notes sur vos camarades pendant une demi-heure et la dernière heure je vous libère.

- _Assez cool cette prof pensa Harry avant de retenir in extremis un rire en la voyant sur son balai pour motiver les étudiants._

Prenant un parchemin vierge il s'amusa à prendre en note tout ce qui se passait dans le dos de Bibine qui semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs avec des étudiants aussi mous. Et sans même s'en rendre compte l'heure et demi fila rapidement si bien qu'il n'eut même pas le temps de sortir son livre pour bouquiner. A la fin du cours il attendit que tous ses camarades aient rangé leur balai avant de se diriger vers la professeur à qui il tendit ses notes.

- Vous avez vraiment fait ça sérieusement ? s'étonna la prof en lisant les notes et en riant en voyant ce qui était écrit.

- A quoi ça servirait de faire un devoir et de ne pas le faire sérieusement ? rétorqua Harry.

- Mon cours est fait pour s'amuser Mr Stark même s'il faut quand même faire preuve de prudence. Et ce n'est pas parce que vous n'êtes pas sur un balai que vous n'avez pas le droit de vous amusez. Prenez le temps d'en profiter s'enthousiasma Bibine en rentrant au château tout en lisant ses notes qui la faisait rire.

- _Comment vous voulez que je m'amuse alors que je suis bloqué chez les sorciers se crispa Harry. J'en ai marre qu'on me dise ça !_

Se souvenant à contre cœur que le lendemain il avait à nouveau DCFM il rejoignit la salle commune en trainant la patte et demanda à mi-mot le cours à un de ces camarades qui paru surpris que l'antisocial lui parle.

- _Putain on vous a jamais appris à prendre des notes, c'est illisible son machin souffla Harry alors qu'il recopiait les notes de son camarade. A part que ça parle des lutins de Cornouailles j'ai rien pigé à son charabia, même les ouvrages sur les lois de métamorphose étaient plus compréhensible. _

Rendant ses parchemins à son collègue avec des remerciements qui lui arrachèrent la bouche tellement il n'était pas sincère, il se rassit à sa table et se mit à la composition du devoir sur les fameux lutins. Rapidement les autres cours des autres années se finirent et la salle commune fut rapidement pleine au grand désarroi d'Harry qui finalisa rapidement son devoir avant de monter dans son dortoir pour lire au calme.

Vers 18h il descendit aux cuisines et mangea avec appétit pour prendre des forces pour la nuit avant de remonter avant les autres qui étaient dans la grande salle. Se décidant à se coucher tôt pour profiter au maximum de sa nuit en solitaire dans la salle sur demande, il papota rapidement avec la reine Maeva et remonta dans son dortoir. En voulant récupérer son pyjama dans sa malle il vit que son portable clignotait et qu'il avait plusieurs appels en absence.

- Pas aujourd'hui murmura Harry en mettant le portable sous une pile de vêtement sans même lire les messages.

Il se lava rapidement et se mit sous ses couvertures. Et pour la première fois depuis des années des vieux cauchemars l'empêchèrent de dormir comme il voulait et il se réveilla en nage et complètement paniqué face à l'environnement qui l'entourait.

- _Tu n'es plus là bas Harry, tu n'es plus là bas se rassura Harry en regardant discrètement derrière les rideaux de son lit pour calmer son angoisse. Putain revoir Black n'a a pas remué des bonnes choses._

Rapidement il se changea en tenue confortable et descendit dans la salle commune où un couple se bécotait dans un coin. Faisant attention à pas se faire voir il sortit de la pièce et murmura à la reine Maeva qu'il partait pour la nuit mais que lorsqu'il allait revenir il serait surement invisible. Elle acquiesça avec un clin d'œil et il se rendit rapidement au septième étage afin de trouver la salle sur demande.

- Je veux un bunker antiatomique à triples épaisseurs pour laisser péter ma magie sans que personne le remarque, je veux un bunker antiatomique à triples épaisseurs pour laisser péter ma magie sans que personne le remarque, je veux un bunker antiatomique à triples épaisseurs pour laisser péter ma magie sans que personne le remarque répéta Harry en passant trois fois devant la porte comme il l'avait su de l'esprit de rogue et comme il avait fait la veille.

Rapidement il s'engouffra dans la pièce et fit tomber sa métamorphomagie et ses sceaux de protections avant de se dédoubler avec un sourire mauvais.

- Un peu de baston ne me fera pas de mal ! sourit Harry en transférant toutes les connaissances de Rogue dans son autre partie.

A partir de ce moment là Harry passa le reste de la nuit à faire de la magie à pleine puissance, à se battre contre un autre lui-même aussi serpentard et perfide que son professeur et même le pauvre sac de boxe avait eut le droit à sa série de coup.

- Et c'est à 5h30 du matin qu'un Harry frais et dispo tout juste sorti de la douche s'installa à sa table où il pu enfin réfléchir à tête reposée à tout ce qui c'était depuis la veille et pour lequel il n'avait pas le recul nécessaire avant ce matin pour y réfléchir.

- _Même si ça me tue de l'admettre Jo a raison sur un point je ne pourrais pas les fuir pour le reste de ma vie. Je n'ai rien fais de mal à part naitre et je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Ce serait plutôt à eux de s'en vouloir et de se cacher s'enthousiasma Harry avant de sentir la marque sur son cœur le chauffer. C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Ils ont fait de ma vie un enfer et le pire c'est qu'ils n'en ont absolument rien à foutre. Quand on est pas prêt à assumer les conséquences de ses actes on gardes les jambes serrées et la braguette fermée. Je me demande s'ils pensent encore à ce pauvre bébé qu'ils ont abandonné à son propre sort ? HARRY arrêtes de te torturer le cerveau pour ça ! se fustigea Harry. Il faut que je me change les idées, heureusement que Dame Maeva ne dort pas._

- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller Harry s'inquiéta la reine alors que le jeune homme lançait ses habituels sorts de confidentialité.

- Dame Maeva quand vous avez été renié qu'avez-vous ressenti ? Et pourquoi êtes vous retournés sur vos terres natales après ? Vous auriez pu rester là ou vous étiez demanda Harry en s'asseyant devant le tableau avec un regard perdu.

- Tu sais l'époque dans laquelle j'ai vécu et la tienne sont diamétralement opposées. Même si les lois, le protocole et l'éthique changent peu, les mentalités évoluent. Pendant les années que l'histoire a oubliées comme tu les appelles j'ai rencontré des gens comme moi. J'ai rencontré les No Name et je me suis fait de formidables amis. Nous étions une nouvelle famille. On n'avait pas le même sang, pas les mêmes origines mais on partageait la même blessure chacun. Quand j'étais petite c'était dur, très dur parce que je ne comprenais pas : qu'avais-je fait de mal à part naitre ?

- C'est ce que je me demande aussi souffla Harry.

- Tu es jeune Harry tu as à peine 11ans c'est normal de….

- 10, j'ai seulement 10ans depuis un mois coupa Harry alors que la reine ouvrait les yeux de stupeur.

- Tu es très jeune Harry et je suppose que tu es ici sur les conseils de ta nouvelle famille ?

- Je suis ici car je veux lire la bibliothèque de Nicolas, et il m'a dit que si je tenais deux ans ici j'aurais accès à sa bibliothèque mais je crois qu'il a surtout fait ça pour que je me confronte à mon passé. Il m'avait dit Poudlard parce soit disant c'était la meilleure école du monde mais c'est une connerie et je suis sur que lui aussi le pense. Vous savez toutes les « familles » que j'ai connues m'ont toute abandonné. Je ne veux pas que les No Name soit ma famille et m'abandonne aussi avoua Harry complètement perdu.

- Je pense en toute honnêteté Harry que te voir si triste à chaque moment et surtout de croire que tu vas être abandonné leur a donné envie de te motiver pour que tu oublies justement ce passé qui te torture.

- Il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas oublier frissonna Harry en palissant drastiquement.

- Non tu ne peux pas oublier mais tu peux faire face. L'histoire a retenu de moi que j'étais retourné au royaume de mon père peu avant sa mort et tu sais pourquoi j'ai fais ça ? demanda la reine avant de voir le jeune homme hoché la tête négativement. J'ai fais ça car mes amis voulaient que j'affronte mon passé. J'avais peur, j'étais terrifiée même. J'ai mis des mois à me décider mais j'y suis quand même allée. Et quand j'ai vu le roi je n'ai ressenti que de la pitié et de l'indifférence. Il m'a abandonné mais moi j'étais plus toute seule. Alors je l'ai salué et je suis repartie vers mes amis. Mais j'avais déjà 25ans à cette époque, tu es un peu jeune pour affronter ça. Mais si tu me demandes ça, ça veut dire que tes géniteurs sont ici ? demanda la reine mal à l'aise.

- Non l'homme qu'ils avaient désigné comme mon parrain, mon oncle est Sirius Black l'actuel prof de DCFM. Quand je me remémore en flash back le sourire plein d'amour de cet homme qui me promet encore et encore qu'il veillera toujours sur moi et que je vois comment l'histoire a fini ça me déprime. Hier quand je l'ai vu j'ai cru que j'allais perdre le contrôle et le tuer sur place. J'ai réussi à contacter les No Name et Nico savait qu'il serait là. Et je crois que j'ai été infecte avec tout le monde mais je suis en droit de leur en vouloir pour m'avoir caché un truc aussi important. J'aurais pu m'y préparer au mieux ! grogna Harry.

- Ou alors tu aurais fui comme je l'ai fait pendant des années souffla la reine. Je pense que ce Nico qui a l'air d'être votre protecteur, vu la façon dont tu en parles, a voulu te mettre devant le fait accompli mais en commençant par un morceau. Il savait que c'était ton oncle. A mon avis si cela avait été un de tes géniteurs il n'aurait pas pris le risque. Il essaie de te pousser à franchir tes propres limites mais doucement sourit tendrement la reine.

- Putain c'est pour ça qu'il a voulu que je commence avec un an d'avance ! C'était pour que je sois déjà dans le bain avant que lui n'arrive à l'école ! il faut que je réfléchisse encore à tout ça mais merci pour votre aide Dame Maëva s'enthousiasma Harry qui assemblait enfin les morceaux de puzzle. Je vais manger et réfléchir à tout ça !

- Bon appétit et ne t'inquiète pas Harry. Je pense que peu importe les obstacles qui se dresseront devant toi, ils seront toujours à tes cotés ou derrière toi pour t'aider sourit la reine heureuse de voir la mine réjouie de son petit protégé.

Harry la salua rapidement et se dirigea avec énergie vers la grande salle pour dévorer son petit déjeuner. Il salua de loin les habituels professeurs qui étaient déjà là et remonta presque aussi vite qu'il était venu dans son dortoir. Il avait besoin de réfléchir et son lit était l'endroit parfait pour ça.

- _Petit un Nico savait et me l'a pas dit sous prétexte qu'il avait peur que je fuis. Petit deux il veut me faire affronté mon passé « Potter » pas à pas sans me brusquer plus que nécessaire. La reine Maeva a raison si 'j'avais eut à faire à ce survivant de pacotille où ses parents dès le départ je n'aurais pas tenu le coup et j'aurai commis l'irréparable. En me faisant commencer un an plus tôt il s'est assuré que je ne les croise pas tout de suite mais que je puisse faire un pas sur le chemin de l'oublie en faisant face à Black. Et un black bien diminué de ses moyens si ce que je ressens dans sa magie est vrai. Et petit trois qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant ?_

- C'est rare qu'il soit encore là le matin déclara un de ses camarades en le faisant sursauter.

- Il a peut être oublié de se réveiller monsieur bizarre qui fait ce qu'il veut en cours et qui se la pète alors qu'il ne sait pas faire de magie rétorqua hargneusement l'autre.

- _On a vraiment dans la maison de l'intelligence avec des imbéciles pareils ? Il ferait mieux de s'assurer que je les écoute pas ! souffla Harry avant de sourire méchamment. Bizarrement aujourd'hui je ne vais pas être le seul à ne pas savoir faire de sort. Quoi que si, moi j'y arriverai et vous non !_

- Vient il bouge il va pas tarder à se lever, j'espère qu'il t'a pas entendu grogna un des garçons.

- _C'est un peu tard pour ça débiles ! En fait ça m'arrangerai que les Potter soient aussi débile que le commun des sorciers comme ça pas de soucis pour les détester. Mais continuer à les détester c'est quand même leur laisser un pouvoir sur moi. Nico, Maeva comment voulez-vous que je leur pardonne au point de les considérer avec indifférence ? Vous croyez réellement qu'en deux ans on peut parvenir à de tels résultats ? Il a fallu presque 20ans à Maeva pour affronter son géniteur ! Ce n'est pas mon cas. Et puis Nico va pas croire que parce que j'ai réussi à dépatouiller tout ton méli mélo à la Dumbledore que je vais te pardonner aussi vite. Tu as peut être eu raison de me forcer à venir en Angleterre mais tu as eu tort de me cacher la vérité et j'espère pour toi que tu auras des explications en bétons lorsque je te les demanderai. Allez maintenant au boulot et mission crasse au sorcier enclenchée !_

Se motivant pour ne pas rester dans son lit, il ouvrit en grand ses rideaux et rejoignit la salle commune vide des élèves qui étaient allés déjeuner bien qu'il y ait quelques retardataires. Il sortit son livre d'histoire qu'il avait presque terminé et se plongea dedans afin de se changer les idées.

- _Et bien heureusement que quelques sorciers arrivent encore à faire des livres intéressants même s'ils sont complètement farfelus sourit Harry en fermant le livre une fois fini. Alors maintenant c'est livre de potion._

Il rejoignit rapidement la bibliothèque en évitant le hall pour gagner du temps et se rendit à la bibliothèque. Il rendit l'ancien livre et se dirigea vers la section Potion où il fut surpris de retrouver le professeur Rogue qui cherchait également un livre. Sans le déranger il commença à regarder les tranches des livres qu'il n'avait pas encore lu et finalement attrapa le livre « Mystères de Potions » d'Alberic Brasseur.

- Avant de l'emprunter vous feriez mieux de le feuilleter Mr Stark, cet auteur a écrit de véritables inepties sur les potions ! et si je vous vois mettre en pratique une seule des horreurs qu'il cite dans son livre je vous exclue de ma salle de cours à vie décréta Rogue.

- _Et alors ou est le problème ? sourit Harry avant d'ouvrir quand même le livre pour lire les premiers chapitres. _

- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? si on fait le mélange comme ça, ça va nous péter à la gueule en moins de temps qu'ile ne faut pour en dire Potion s'horrifia Harry avant de feuilleter rapidement le reste du livre tout aussi calamiteux alors que Rogue laissait échapper un petit rire amusé. Professeur c'est pas drôle, ce livre est une aberration, si quelqu'un qui si connait très peu en potion en vient à utiliser ce livre ça fera un carnage. Rien que « la petite préparation magique contre les démangeaisons » en première page tuerait quiconque qui tenterait de la préparer en quelques secondes ! Mais il a raison d'un coté !

- Ah oui s'étonna le professeur face à ce revirement brutal.

- Une fois mort le gars aura plus de démangeaison ! trancha Harry en reposant le livre sur le fond de l'étagère de façon à ce que personne ne le trouve. Et professeur me regardez pas comme ça, je vais ma BA du jour en faisant en sorte que personne ne trouve ce bouquin maléfique avant des années.

- Si je peux vous conseillez un livre prenez celui là ! déclara Rogue en lui montrant un épais pavé rouge.

- Déjà lu quatre fois professeur et même s'il est intéressant je crois qu'il ne plus rien m'apprendre déclara Harry avant d'attraper un autre livre. Celui là je comprends rien c'est parfait !

- C'est un livre pour ceux qui veulent passer leur Masteria Magicus de Potion, je crois que la dernière personne à l'avoir emprunter c'est moi lorsque j'étudiais en 7ème année. Je doute que vous compreniez grand-chose dedans déclara Rogue.

- _Surtout que si j'ai pas compris la première page et que vous l'avez déjà lu ça veut dire : soit vous avez oubliez, soit vous aviez rien compris. Et je pencherai pour la deuxième option rit Harry._

- Même si ça me prend des années je le déchiffrerais mais je vais devoir demander à Mme Pince un emprunt sur long terme décréta Harry en regardant de loin la vieille dame.

- Venez avec moi ordonna le professeur en se dirigeant vers la bibliothécaire.

- _Il fait même peur à la bibliothécaire ? s'étonna Harry en voyant la mine apeuré de la femme._

- Mme Pince, Mr Stark va emprunter ce livre et je pense qu'il ne le rendra pas avant trois, quatre ans ! décréta le professeur.

- J'y arriverai avant la fin de l'année s'offusqua Harry.

- _Et retires ce sourire ironique de ta face sinon je te le fais bouffer ! Tu feras moins ton malin plus tard !_

- De 13h à 14h le mercredi vous viendrez en salle de cours et vous étudierez ce livre. Bien que rien ne vous empêche de le lire et de le décortiquer en dehors de vos cours. Mais un an sera trop court pour un première année nargua Rogue.

- Je vous remercie pour votre aide professeur mais je vous prouverai que vous avez tort trancha Harry sans voir la mine horrifiée de la bibliothécaire. Je dois me dépêcher j'ai bientôt mon cours de botanique dans les serres de dehors.

Cependant Harry fut bien moins sur de lui quand en lisant en traviole le livre il se rendit compte qu'il allait vraiment galérer. Nicolas lui avait appris les bases pour l'entrainer, lui avait présenté les ingrédients, l'avait passionné mais jamais il ne l'avait poussé vers des choses aussi complexes. Peut être aussi parce que ce n'était pas son domaine de prédilection mais pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas malgré les connaissances de Rogue ?

- _Attend dans les recherches que j'ai faite j'ai jamais vu que Rogue avait un Masteria Magicus en Potion se figea soudainement Harry avant de se mettre à rire. Rogue s'est rétamé la face à l'examen ?_

- Vous avez l'air de bonne humeur Mr Stark sourit Mme Chourave en arrivant derrière lui pour ouvrir ses serres.

- Bonjour professeur, je viens de penser à quelques choses et je n'ai pas pu me retenir rit doucement Harry en essayant d'imaginer la face décomposée de Rogue quand il a appris qu'il était recalé.

- Il n'y a pas de mal à rire rassura la professeur avant de se tourner vers lui avec inquiétude. Je pense que vous n'aimez pas en parler Mr Stark mais j'ai besoin de savoir : vous ne faites pas d'allergie ou de réactions face à certain pollen et à certaines plantes ?

- Pas à ma connaissance mais si vous me voyez blanchir d'un coup sans pouvoir respirer alors je pense que ça n'ira pas déclara Harry touchée par le geste de la directrice des Pouffsouffles.

- Mettez vous pas trop loin de moi que je puisse réagir immédiatement si une de mes plantes ne vous conviens pas.

- Désolé pour le dérangement.

- Arrêtez de dire des bêtises, vous avez le droit à l'enseignement et aux études comme tous les enfants gronda gentiment la dame. Vous êtes malade, pas impotent et pas mourant et vous êtes très intelligents. On patauge tous un peu pour le moment et je suis sur que c'est la même chose de votre coté mais après un petit temps d'adaptation tout ira pour le mieux rassura la professeur.

- Merci murmura Harry touchée par la sincérité de la femme.

- _Heureusement qu'il ya quelques sorciers pour remonter le niveau des autres, mais vous pourriez faire tellement plus en vous opposant à Dumbledore plus souvent comme pour moi pensa Harry en voyant Chourave mettre en place ses plantes pour le premier cours tout en chantonnant._

- Rentrez rentrez s'enthousiasma Chourave en faisant signe aux étudiants qui venaient d'arriver de rentrer dans la serres.

Les deux heures qui suivirent passèrent comme une minute aux yeux d'Harry. Ce cours n'allait pas tardé à devenir son préféré. Chourave mettait tous le monde sur le même pied d'égalité et n'hésitait à recommencer plusieurs fois ses explications mais surtout elle prenait le temps de partager avec eux. La botanique en elle-même était ennuyante mais le professeur faisait en sorte de le rendre vivant. Et malgré toute sa froideur Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire avec ses camarades quand Chourave racontaient les déboires de certains de ses anciens élèves.

- _Ouah ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas rit comme ça soupira Harry en se massant ses joues endolories face à cet effort qu'elles ne connaissaient pas._

- Pourquoi …

- …Es-tu …

- …Toujours …

- …En train de manger dans les cuisines ?

- Et pourquoi vous venez toujours ici en parlant comme deux demeurés qui font croire qu'ils ont des connexions extrasensorielles souffla désespérément Harry en relevant les yeux de son livre.

- Les jumeaux sont connectés s'insurgèrent-ils en chœur.

- Alors utilisez cette connexion pour paraitre un peu moins stupide trancha Harry en se levant.

- Personne n'ose traiter les jumeaux Weasley de stupide ! menaça un des jumeaux.

- _Sauf moi mais attends pourquoi ça me dis quelque chose leur nom ?_

- Weasley comme Charlie Weasley? demanda Harry.

- Il ne délivre plus d'autographe mais si tu es un fan il pourra faire une exception pour toi mais ce ne sera pas gratuit! lâchèrent les deux jumeaux en même temps.

- Je retire ce que j'ai dis vous n'êtes pas stupides soupira Harry. Vous êtes juste très stupide ! J'ai juste demandé si vous étiez apparenté à Charlie Weasley car Mme Bibine m'en a parlé hier c'est tout ! Après ce que je vous conseille c'est juste de faire comme si vous ne m'aviez pas vu. Ça serait dommage que les professeurs apprennent que vous trainez à faire je ne sais pas quoi dans les cuisines à chaque repas.

- Tu te vendras toi également ! répliqua fièrement un des rouquins.

- Sauf que moi j'ai une autorisation professorale pour être dans les cuisines aux heures de repas nargua Harry avant de voir la panique chez les deux rouquins. On fait un pacte, je vous vois pas, vous ne me voyez pas, vous ne m'emmerdez pas et je vous vends pas !

- D'accord acquiescèrent les deux rouquins.

- Et par pitié arrêtez de faire vos demeurés grogna Harry en sortant de la cuisine après avec remercier les elfes de maisons.

Comme il en avait pris l'habitude depuis 4 jours Harry remonta dans la salle commune et se mit à sa table prêt pour le décorticage du livre de potion. Il sortit de sa torpeur 2heure plus tard quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait cours de DCFM dans 15 minutes.

- _Et bien je t'ai connu plus vivace mon petit Harry ironisa Harry en voyant qu'il était toujours sur la première page du livre et qu'il n'avait pas fini de décortiquer toutes les instructions. Mais c'est maintenant que tu vas devoir déployer tout ton sang froid._

Il rejoignit la salle de DCFM en faisant trois détours et il arriva devant la porte juste au moment où la cloche sonnait. Cependant il n'y avait pas de professeurs alors que ses camarades arrivaient en courant avant de s'immobiliser en le voyant hors de la salle.

- J'arrive j'arrive je suis pas en retard hurla le professeur en courant depuis le bout du couloir pour arriver devant la pièce dans un dérapage spectaculaire qui fit rire ses camarades.

- _Demeuré ! Tous autant que vous êtes ! grogna Harry avant de s'engouffrer dans la salle pour se mettre au fond comme la veille._

- Mr Stark avez-vous pu récupérer votre cours ? demanda le professeur.

_- Me parle pas ! se figea Harry en contenant sa colère qui remontait indubitablement à la surface. _

- Oui professeur déclara Harry avec un sourire crispé mais qui sembla convenir au professeur.

- _Putain c'est bien beau de dire qu'on va faire front mais qu'est ce que j'ai envie de lui démonter la gueule et de lui faire bouffer son petit sourire à deux dollars grogna Harry en prenant des notes au radar._

- Et maintenant ma partie préférée, la pratique s'enthousiasma le débi… le prof en faisant apparaitre devant chaque étudiant une cage dans laquelle se trouvait un des ces fameux lutins de Cornouailles.

- Pauvre bête enfermée dans une cage murmura Harry en regardant la petite bête bleue qui gesticulait dans une cage trop petite pour lui. Arrêtes de gesticuler tu vas te faire mal ! Je vais essayer de vous faire sortir d'ici avec tes amis mais il faudra faire vite. Si je me concentre assez je pense que je peux faire croire qu'un de ces idiots n'a pas lancé le bon sort et vous pourrez vous barrez ! Mais n'essayez pas de rester pour foutre le bazar, je vais essayer d'en déclencher déjà pas mal mais si vous vous faites reprendre je ne pourrais plus vous aider.

Le lutin regarda Harry en cessant de gesticuler, l'humain devant lui était-il en train dire qu'il allait tenter de les aider à s'évader ?

- _Bon quel idiot va me permettre de faire libérer ces petites bêtes ? Mon crétin de camarade de chambre me semble parfait ! Finalement contrairement à mon plan de départ tu ne seras pas un cracmol aujourd'hui mais un super sorcier sourit sadiquement Harry en voyant son camarade faire de grands gestes de sa baguette pour effrayer la bête devant lui._

- Dès que les étincelles touchent les cages et la fenêtre tu hurles à tes potes de vous barrez en vitesse par la fenêtre ! Ils vous prennent tous pour des sous créatures mais je sais que tu me comprends ! sourit doucement Harry en prenant sa baguette pour faire croire au professeur qu'il tentait le sort.

Comme pour les autres matières magiques il fit apparaitre une légère lumière au bout de sa baguette en se faisant devenir un peu plus pale sous le regard légèrement inquiet de Black qui ne regardait même pas les autres élèves. Harry profitant de cette diversion fit sortir des milliers d'étincelles de la baguette de l'autre qui la secoua encore plus pour faire arrêter le phénomène qui ne fit hélas pour lui que s'amplifier.

- _Putain plus con du meurt s'étonna Harry alors que les étincelles ouvraient les petites cages et la grande fenêtre pendant que les élèves criaient de terreur et que le professeur était dépassé. Vive la magie sans baguette._

- Fuis murmura Harry avant de plonger sous la table pour se mettre à l'abri des étincelles.

Immédiatement la petite bête poussa des hurlements perçants qui firent paniquer un peu plus les élèves alors que le professeur cherchait en vain sa baguette qui avait bizarrement disparu sous son bureau. Et les petits lutins disparurent par la fenêtre aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient laissant derrière eux un chaos admirable.

- Black qu'est-ce que tu fou ? hurla Rogue en rentrant dans la pièce comme un fou avant de s'immobiliser devant l'état de la pièce.

- _Oh oh ça va être encore plus rigolo que ce que je pensais sourit Harry en regardant les deux anciens ennemis se faire face._

- Retournes dans tes cachots Servilus et arrêtes d'emmerder le monde ! rétorqua Black.

- Je t'ai entendu depuis les cachots et tu emmerdes tout le monde en les empêchant de se concentrer lâcha simplement Rogue avant de crier. Sortez de sous les tables, peux importe ce que vous craignez ce n'est plus dans la pièce !

- _Rogue 1 – Black 0 sourit Harry_

- Ne donne pas d'instructions pendant MES classes Servilus !

- Et tu vas laisser ces gamins par terre sous leur table le temps que Monsieur le grand auror reprenne ses esprits. Tu leur as fait affronter des dragons pour que tu sois complètement dépassé ? nargua Rogue avant d'attraper le parchemin de Harry qui trainait à ses pieds à cause de tout le bazar. Les lutins de Cornouailles et tu te retrouves dépasser ? Et tu es sensé être auror ?

- _Rogue 2 – Black 0 renchérit Harry._

- Va te faire foutre Servilus ragea Black.

- _Ouah la répartie de dingue se moqua Harry._

- Pourquoi vous ne vous redresser pas Mr Stark demanda Servilus alors qu'Harry émergeait doucement de sous la table déçu de perdre son accès au premier plan de la querelle des deux professeurs. Vous allez bien ? Vous feriez bien de prendre une de vos potions avant de tourner de l'œil vous êtes tout blanc ! Tu es vraiment un incapable Black soupira le prof de potion alors qu'Harry prenait une de ses fioles de coca. Récupérez votre cours qui est bien plus compréhensible que ceux que vous prenez pendant les miens.

- Moins facile a abrégé et moins l'habitude mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps je suppose répondit Harry en récupérant son cours.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? fulmina Mc Gonagall en débarquant.

- Juste Black qui nous démontre une fois de plus son imbécilité et son incompétence notoire qui met la vie des autres en danger ! Mais ce n'est pas une première pour toi Black n'est ce pas ! nargua Rogue.

- _Putain il l'a séché tout cours, il est presque aussi pale que moi quand je feins mes malaise. Rogue 3 – Black 0. Jeu set et match pour Rogue s'amusa Harry._

- Vous n'avez pas fini de vous disputez comme deux enfants devant vos élèves s'irrita Mc Gonagall avant de se tourner vers les élèves. Votre cours est terminé, allez dans votre salle commune.

- _Même pas drôle la vieille peau souffla Harry en trainant la pate._

Il pensa un moment à se dédoubler pour aller assister à la fin du spectacle mais hélas la vieille directrice adjointe referma la porte juste derrière lui avant de se mettre à hurler comme un chiffonnier sur ses anciens élèves. Il prit son temps pour rejoindre la salle commune et se retint de rire en voyant que la reine avait bloqué ses camarades avec sa devinette.

- Dois-je encore demandé des droits de devinette ce soir ? taquina Harry.

- On me voit une fois dans la journée, une fois dans la nuit et deux fois dans l'année. Qui suis je ?

- Euh je sais pas répondit Harry.

- Menteur bouda la reine.

- J'avoue mais je voulais voir que ça faisait de le dire pour une fois ! sourit Harry. N.

- Qu'est-ce que la haine vient foutre là dedans ? s'irrita le camarade de chambre qui avait foutu le bazar en DCFM.

- J'ai pas dis la haine j'ai dis « N » tout court. Tu sais il ya un truc bâtard qu'on appelle l'alphabet et dedans se trouve un autre truc bâtard qu'on appelle des lettres. En faisant des associations de lettres on arrive à des mots. Et oh miracle le mot nuit commence par un N, dans le mot journée il ya un N et dans le mot année il y a deux N fit mine de s'extasier Harry avant que le tableau ne bascule et qu'il rentre dedans pour aller s'asseoir devant sa table.

- _Ce soir avec Astronomie je vais devoir attendre au moins minuit avant d'aller me bastonner dans la salle sur demande souffla Harry. Il faut que je dorme avant si possible_

Ayant trois heures devant lui Harry expédia son devoir de Botanique en moins d'une demi-heure avant de se remettre sur son livre de potion. Il fallait au moins qu'il termine le décorticage des deux premières pages avant ce soir, il avait quand même une réputation à tenir. A 18h pétante au moment où la cloche sonnait la fin des derniers cours Harry s'élança hors de la salle pour rejoindre les cuisines. Il mangea rapidement et remonta au moment où les autres se dirigeaient dans la grande salle. N'oubliant pas de mettre son réveil pour 2h plus tard même s'il savait qu'il serait réveillé il se laissa happé par Morphée. Pouvoir dormir où il voulait quand il voulait était un don du ciel selon pas mal de personne mais quand elle apprenait qu'il ne dormait que 2h sauf en cas de crise ça les rendait beaucoup moins envieuses subitement.

- _Depuis que j'ai aspiré une partie des pouvoirs de Dumbledore j'ai l'impression que j'ai encore moins besoin de dormir que d'habitude ! Fais chier ! grogna Harry quand il se réveilla alors qu'il était seulement 20h. _

A 21h il rejoignit la tour d'astronomie et il fut l'un des seuls à suivre le cours, 30 étudiants sur 40 n'avaient pu s'empêcher de se mettre à dormir pendant le cours alors que les autres piquaient du nez et essayaient de résister vaillamment au sommeil. Et c'est à bout de nerf et 20 points en moins pour chaque maison que la prof les renvoya dans leur salle commune avec rage. Quand ils les virent arrivé les autres années ne purent s'empêcher de les taquiner en demandant combien s'était endormi avant la fin de la première heure.

- Toutes les années pour le premier cours d'astronomie c'est toujours la même chose rit le préfet. Par contre ne comptez pas sur Sinistra pour avoir les notes du premier cours et vous pouvez être certain d'avoir une interro la prochaine fois

Harry haussa juste les épaules pendant que ses camarades dépités allaient se coucher et qu'il rejoignait sa table qui heureusement était vide.

- Tu viens toujours t'asseoir à cette table pour travailler, tu te plais à Poudlard ? demanda une septième année que Harry reconnut comme la préfète en chef.

- J'aime surtout le silence rétorqua Harry en sortant son livre de Potion.

- Stan avait raison tu ne mâches pas tes mots Harry rit la préfète en se relevant. Il nous a mis au courant de ta situation, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit je suis là. Mon nom est Elladora Viridian donc si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit je suis là.

- Du silence grogna Harry avant de sursauter en voyant une bulle apparaitre autour de lui.

- Il suffit de demander rit la préfète en sortant de la bulle de silence pour rejoindre ses amies qui travaillaient plus loin.

- Merci murmura Harry en savourant le silence et en se mettant au travail.

Il sursauta quelques heures plus tard quand la bulle éclata et qu'il vit la préfète derrière lui avec un air fatigué.

- Je vais me coucher et comme il ne reste que toi dans la salle commune tu ne seras plus dérangé par le bruit sourit la jeune femme de 17ans. Tu ferais bien d'aller te coucher il est minuit passé et demain matin les premières années ont deux cours très fatiguant pour toi: sortilège et métamorphose.

- J'ai dormi avant astronomie et je n'ai pas sommeil pour le moment mais merci de ton aide déclara sincèrement Harry.

- Je suis là pour ça à demain salua la préfète avant de sortir de la salle commune pour rejoindre ses appartements privés.

- Bon quasiment une heure du matin jusqu'à 5h, je vais au moins pouvoir me défouler pendant 4h s'enthousiasma Harry en déposant ses affaires sur son lit et en rajoutant un sortilège de sommeil sur les deux zigotos qui ne se réveilleraient jamais à l'heure pour les cours de 8h.

- Tu pars en vadrouille toutes les nuits Harry taquina Maeva en faisant semblant de dormir.

- Bonne nuit reine Maeva et merci pour vos conseils ils m'ont été précieux sourit Harry.

- Tu te sens bien alors ? s'enquit Maeva avec les yeux parfaitement ouverts.

- Pas bien mais mieux, vous aviez raison l'image que je gardais du passé avait trop d'emprise sur moi. J'ai tenu le coup en DCFM et j'ai même pas tenté de le tuer mais j'étais encore loin d'être aussi à l'aise qu'avec un professeur normal. Mais je suis bien content de ce cours j'ai foutu le bordel incognito alors c'est le pied rit Harry.

- J'ai entendu le professeur Rogue hurler jusqu'ici ça me ramène à il y a des années quand ils étaient encore étudiants ici. Le groupe des maraudeurs composés de Sirius Black avec James Potter, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow contre les Serpentards et surtout contre Severus Rogue. Des blagues souvent cruelles et non méritées par les serpentards à mon avis souffla la reine avant de voir le regard figé de son élève favori. Tu m'as dis que Sirius Black avait été désigné comme ton parrain mais ce n'était pas un vrai oncle n'est ce pas ?

- Oui murmura Harry avant de vérifier autour de lui et de faire tomber sa métamorphomagie pour la première fois à Poudlard.

- Par merlin on dirait sa réplique exacte quand il avait 11ans sauf les yeux et le fait qu'il portait des lunettes.

- Je n'ai fait tomber que la partie la plus grosse de la métamorphomagie, ceci est l'état dans lequel les autres No Name me voient murmura Harry.

- Comment un garçon comme lui a-t-il pu renier un de ses enfants ? s'horrifia la reine écœurée avant de reprendre avec entrain. Tu sais quoi tu vas aller te défouler et surtout imagine les toi en cible et tu verras ça fait un bien fou ! Mais tu es bien moins pale que la dernière fois dont on a discuté de ça et c'est bon signe. Tu as fais un pas vers le futur. Certes ce n'est qu'un tout petit pas mais maintenant que tu as commencé à avancer tu vas y arriver et tu verras tu ne pourras que aller mieux. Sauf si une petite vieille dans son tableau fait toujours des bourdes innommables.

- Je vais demander à la salle sur demande un bunker avec 5 couches de protections ça sera plus sur pour cette nuit décréta Harry en se dirigeant vers la salle.

Harry arriva juste à temps dans la salle alors que sa magie l'englobait comme une flamme vive prête à tout dévorer sur son chemin. Des poupées d'entrainements d'auror apparurent devant lui avec les visages de Sirius Black, James Potter et Albus Dumbledore et Harry se lança sur eux la fureur au sang. Elles ripostaient bien sur et même si elles étaient faites pour s'adapter au niveau et à la puissance du sorcier qui les utilisait, la puissance à Harry balayait littéralement leurs défenses et elles ne pouvaient plus qu'attaquer pour ne pas se laisser submerger. Malheureusement des poupées d'entrainement resteraient à jamais des poupées d'entrainement et Harry prit bientôt le dessus. En tout cas ce qui est sur c'est que n'importe quel personne qui aurait vu ce spectacle serait resté scotché par la vue qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Un petit garçon de 10ans couverts de poussières, d'éraflures sanglantes et en nage se tenant au beau milieu d'un cimetière de poupées d'entrainement complètement HS et réparti en divers petits morceaux.

- A peine trois heures j'ai encore le temps devant moi souffla Harry qui se sentait quand même mieux.

Il attrapa des bandages dans lesquelles il drapa ses doigts et ses poings avant de prendre des gants de boxe et de se mettre à taper comme un demeuré contre le pauvre sac de sable qui se trouvait dans un coin. Peu à peu il se calma et décida de rentrer dans la salle commune avant de fixer un des visages des poupées qui arborait encore le faciès de James Potter.

- Votre nom et vos actes m'ont pourris les 10 dernières années mais apprêtez vous toi et les tiens à maintenant subir ma revanche ! je ne me laisserais plus atteindre par vous jura Harry avant d'éclater le visage de la poupée par un coup de pied bien placé.

Et c'est sans le savoir que le jeune No Name avançait pas à pas sur le chemin qui le mènerai à sa propre liberté et qui mènerai le monde sorcier à une révolution sans précédent.


	5. Où il est dur de voir la réalité telle q

Bonjour à tous,

Merci à tous les reviewers et les lecteurs, les statistiques font plaisir et motivent à fond pour la suite.

Bonne lecture à tous.

Un spécial merci big bisous à ma mizi et à mon ti Jay.

A la semaine prochaine.

Mili

* * *

04 : Où il est dur de voir la réalité telle qu'elle est…

Une fois la première semaine de cours terminée de façon chaotique : entre le cours de sortilège et le cours de métamorphose où Harry avait fait semblant d'être nul en magie et où ses camarades de classes devenaient de plus en plus stupides à ses yeux ,et le cours de métamorphose où Harry avait fait semblant de réussir sa transformation avant les autres bref la matinée avait été un grand moment d'hilarité pour Harry. Il avait savouré intérieurement sa revanche sur ses deux camarades de dortoirs qui sous l'effet de son sortilège de sommeil ne s'étaient pas réveillés du tout à l'heure, si bien qu'ils avaient débarqué en cours 10minutes avant la fin. Et il avait encore plus savouré sa victoire lorsque sa métamorphose avait été approuvée par la vieille peau. Pour ce cours là Mc Go avait longtemps sermonné les serdaigles de première année en leur disant que c'était à force de persévérance et d'entrainement que l'on parvenait à des résultats. Harry avait été fier de lui sur ce coup : plus personne ne le prenait pour un cracmol, et la bande d'ahuri qui lui servait de camarade s'était faite remonter les bretelles.

Et c'est ainsi que les 4 mois qui séparaient les étudiants de Noël passèrent trop vite au gout du jeune No name.

Depuis ce mercredi maudit où il avait fait un passage éclair à la maison de Nico complètement ivre de rage, il n'avait jamais recontacté personne. S'il se fiait au téléphone portable qui trainait dans le fond de sa malle il avait 847 sms en retard et 1666 appels manqués même si vers fin octobre, une période qu'il haïssait au plus haut point, il avait failli flancher et les contacter. Mais il s'était ravisé au moment où son doigt allait appuyer sur la touche d'appel, il voulait d'abord faire face à Nicolas de vive voix pour avoir ses réponses et après seulement il aviserait.

La reine Maeva était ainsi devenue sa nouvelle confidente. Même si elle était morte depuis des centaines d'années c'était la personne qu'il considérait la plus proche de lui au château. Elle savait être sérieuse quand ils discutaient sur les No Name, elle savait écouter quand il avait besoin de parler, elle savait rire quand il avait besoin de s'amuser. Et plusieurs fois Harry regretta de ne pas l'avoir connu vivante

D'un autre coté il s'était aussi beaucoup rapproché de Severus Rogue, et même s'il ne lui faisait pas confiance à cause du début de l'année Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'attendre les heures de décorticage du livre maudit comme ils l'appelèrent, avec beaucoup d'impatience. Mme Bibine voyant combien son élève aimait les potions et s'ennuyait à mourir pendant son cours à regarder les autres voler lui avait laissé le choix de rester les 3h en salle de Potion, ou de rester avec ses camarades dehors. Autant dire que le choix avait été rapidement fait et Harry passait tous ses mercredi après midi dans les cachots à étudier en silence bien que tentant quelques potions de temps en temps avec les septièmes années. Néanmoins Mme Bibine avait émis une seule condition pour qu'il lâche ses cours : il fallait qu'il vienne à la sélection de joueur de quidditch des quatre maisons et que pendant les matchs il soit en quelques sortes comme un arbitre de touche en football moldu. Il devait relever les erreurs et les fautes des joueurs que Mme Bibine ne voyait pas. Ainsi quand des équipes demanderont des fautes et des pénaltys Harry serait le seul juge.

Dès que la nouvelle avait fait le tour de l'école, tous les joueurs des équipes de quidditch avaient bizarrement voulu être son ami en lui demandant s'il avait besoin d'aide pour ses devoirs, s'ils pouvaient porter son sac et autres joyeusetés de ce genre avant que Harry ne s'énerve et ne leur dise que s'ils continuaient à tenter de soudoyer un arbitre ils seraient juste disqualifiés de la compétition. Quand ils avaient répondu qu'il n'en avait pas le pouvoir il leur récita les paragraphes du règlement de quidditch qui lui autorisait à le faire et Mme Bibine qui les avait suivis n'avait pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire comme à son habitude avant de dire aux joueurs que le petit arbitre en avait parfaitement l'autorisation. Ils avaient rapidement fuit sans demandé leur reste.

A la grande hilarité de Harry même Rogue avait tenté de le soudoyer mais le petit génie avait juste dit à son prof que s'il continuait à le déconcentrer pendant qu'il faisait des potions il risquait de faire sauter par « erreur » les cachots des serpentards. Bizarrement plutôt que de le vexer cela avait plutôt bien faire rire le professeur qui paraissait étrangement humain quand ils étaient ensemble.

- _Se peut-il que le mythe de la chauve souris des cachots ne soit vraiment qu'un mythe ? s'était étonné Harry avant de le voir descendre un septième année qui avait presque failli pleurer pendant le cours d'après._

La situation avait évolué exactement comme Chourave l'avait annoncé, peu à peu tous avait trouvé leur marque avec la particularité de Harry et les cours se passaient très bien même si pour entretenir la peur des professeurs il feignait encore quelques malaises de temps en temps.

Les cours de DCFM étaient devenus un grand moment d'euphorie pour Harry qui en faisait voir des vertes et des pas mures à Black. Ainsi de façon aléatoire il arrivait que des sorts perdus s'échappent des baguettes de ses camardes et aident de pauvres créatures à s'échapper, ou alors de la magie accidentelle le faisait percuter un mur pour le mettre KO. Quand il avait compris que cet homme, bien qu'ayant quand même quelques connaissances non négligeables en la matière, était bien plus pratique que théorique il s'était amusé à faire ses devoirs avec des termes extrêmement compliqués. Au début il faisait ça juste pour rabattre le caquet à Black, quand un jour Rogue l'avait félicité à demi mot : Black est un ignare qui ne comprenait pas les devoirs qu'il donnait ! Harry n'avait cru qu'à demi mot son professeur de potion avant de faire un devoir qui n'avait rien à voir avec le sujet mais où il récolta un optimal : à priori plus le devoir paraissait savant, plus il notait haut. Quand il avait reçu le O à son devoir il avait regardé le professeur comme un poisson hors de l'eau et ce fut la première fois que les élèves purent le voir avec cette émotion. Le soir il avait pris le plus gros fou rire de sa vie quand il avait lu son devoir à la reine qui riait en peu plus à chaque phrase.

- _Finalement Black est juste un incapable pensa Harry en regardant le maraudeur à la table des professeurs prit dans une énième dispute avec Rogue._

- Alors Harry toujours pas décidé à rester avec nous à la table de Serdaigles pour les repas s'enthousiasma Stanford Ollerton en mettant son bras sur l'épaule du petit première année qui le mitrailla du regard.

- Je suis ici à essayer de supporter les jérémiades des étudiants et la cacophonie ambiante juste parce que je suis obligé de participer à ce repas ici ! Les cuisines me conviennent très bien et dès la rentrée j'y retournerai tranquillement ! Et vire ton bras de mes épaules trancha Harry.

- Tu n'es pas bien avec nous ? fit mine de pleurer le préfet.

- Stan commençant à connaitre la franchise de notre petit génie local il ne vaut mieux pas qu'il te réponde sinon tu vas vraiment pleurer se moqua Elladora Viridian la préfète en chef assise en face de lui.

- Mais c'est les vacances il faut fêter ça ! En plus c'est noël ! Et demain maisonnnnnn même si toute ma famille sera là pour les fêtes s'enthousiasma le préfet avant de voir le visage complètement fermé de Harry. Tu es pas content de rentrer chez toi demain ?

- Si trancha froidement Harry.

- _Sauf que moi je rentre par portoloin ce soir et que je ne sais pas ce que je ferai deux heures plus tard ! soupira Harry avant de se lever de table. _

- J'ai fait acte de présence ça devrai suffire je pense. A bientôt !

Sur ces salutations parfaitement habituelles de la part du garçon au grand désespoir des deux préfets de serdaigles, Harry s'élança dans les couloirs pour se retrouver devant le tableau de la reine Maeva qui le regardait avec encouragement.

- Tu veux pas attendre avant de partir ? demanda la reine avec inquiétude.

- Vous me poussez à fuir Nico mais à avancer de mon coté reine Maëva ? demanda malicieusement Harry même si le cœur n'y était pas.

- Je ne veux pas que tu fuis Harry, je veux juste que tu sois prêt souffla la reine. Tu as grandi Harry depuis que tu es là ! Tu as évolué je pense au delà des espérances de Nico. Mais te sens-tu prêt à lui faire face et à ne pas flancher avant d'avoir tes réponses? Faire face à une image que tu avais à l'esprit comme Black est bien différent que de faire face à une personne qui prend soin de toi depuis des années.

- Je ne sais pas si cette rencontre se fera sans conséquence mais je sais que de mon coté j'en ai besoin. Je crois que je suis rentré dans une période de ma vie qui n'admet plus de statuquo sourit pauvrement Harry. Ça craint de grandir quand même !

- Ça arrive même aux meilleures d'entre nous Harry, mais un jour tu te diras que les jours sombres sont loin derrière toi ! alors si tu es décidé file et passe de bonnes fêtes ! sourit la reine avec entrain.

- Déjà faire face à Nico et on verra pour les fêtes une autres fois déclara Harry avant de tourner la tête vers le couloir de gauche et d'attendre. Bonsoir professeur.

- Mr Stark, je vous ai vu partir de la grande salle rapidement. Vous sentez vous bien ? Il n'est pas prudent de partir en portoloin si vous vous sentez faible décréta Flitwick.

- _Voir ces abrutis congénitaux manger comme des porcs à de quoi couper l'appétit ironisa Harry._

- Il y a avait trop de bruit et j'ai hâte de rentrer, je venais chercher mes affaires, et j'allais venir vous prévenir que je rentrais chez moi ce soir expliqua Harry.

- _Je me barre, j'ai besoin d'une coupure ! Passer pour un cracmol depuis 4 mois et j'atteins ma limite !_

- Vous profitiez donc de vos derniers échanges de devinette de l'année rit le professeur avec enthousiasme.

- Il faut que je me documente pour en trouver de nouvelles pour la nouvelle année sourit Maëva en basculant.

- Vous n'avez pas posé de question ? s'étonna Flitwick.

- Il a répondu à la question la plus dure que je pouvais lui poser décréta énigmatiquement la reine alors que Harry s'engouffrait dans la salle commune pour ne pas que son directeur de maison voit son trouble.

- _Mais ais-je bien répondu reine Maeva ? pensa Harry sachant que ce n'est qu'en affrontant Nico qu'il aurait sa réponse._

Il boucla rapidement sa malle et redescendit dans la salle commune en posant son regard sur ce lieu qui lui était désormais familier. La table du fond où les autres idiots de première année faisaient toujours leur devoir à la dernière minute tout en faisant un bruit monstre sous les yeux réprobateurs des septièmes années qui travaillaient consciencieusement pour réviser leur Aspics. Les fauteuils dans le coin sombres de la salle où ces idiots d'adolescents aux hormones en furies se bécotaient avec passion jusqu'à toucher les amygdales de l'autre avec la langue. Les canapés près de la fenêtre qui donnaient sur le parc où les férues de quidditch parlaient news et tactiques de leur sport favoris. Puis son regard se posa sur la table basse qui était devenu officieusement la table du petit génie. Depuis septembre sans vraiment que rien ne soit dit officiellement ce coin là était devenu le coin de Harry Stark : le petit génie qui bossait tout le temps. Tous les soirs quand elle revenait de la grande salle Elladora faisait une bulle de silence autour de lui. Et quand il lui avait dis que ça ne servait à rien qu'il pouvait étudier ailleurs elle lui avait seulement dis qu'en tant que Serdaigle lui aussi avait le droit à sa place dans la salle commune et il s'était senti étrangement touché par le geste de la jeune femme.

- Vous êtes prêt Monsieur Stark ? demanda Flitwick en arrivant dans la pièce.

- Je regardais la salle commune expliqua placidement Harry.

- Le salon de votre maison va vous paraitre étranger en rentrant chez vous rit le professeur en sortant de la salle commune et en l'enjoignant à le suivre.

- _Sauf que je n'ai pas de maison et que je suis un étranger partout ou je vais soupira Harry avant de tourner les talons et de sortir à son tour._

Harry suivit le professeur qui lui avait rétréci sa malle et dès qu'il eut atteint la salle au portoloin de l'école il attrapa le sien en l'enclenchant sur le parc derrière la maison de Nicolas. Il sentit ses pieds décoller et quand il ressentit à nouveau qu'il était sur la terre ferme il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire tendrement en voyant les enfants en train de faire des batailles de boules de neige avec les plus âgés. Quand il sentit sur lui un regard il se dévia derrière un arbre pour ne pas se faire voir.

- _Je ne vais pas y arriver, je ne vais pas réussir à rester calme ! il faut que je parte sinon je vais mettre le bazar dans cette maison stressa Harry prêt à s'éloigner avant de se figer._

- Petit déjà tu venais te réfugier derrière cet arbre sourit nostalgiquement le nouveau venu. Tu as grandi Harry.

- Nicolas salua froidement Harry en se sentant bizarre de revoir le visage de celui qui avait pris soin de lui pendant plus de 5ans.

- Je suis content que tu sois rentré à la maison pour les fêtes de fin d'année nous n'avions pas de nouvelles ! Le portable que Jo avait mis dans tes bagages ne fonctionnait pas? demanda l'homme avec crainte.

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que si le portable a marché la première fois le problème ne vient pas du portable. Je ne voulais pas vous contacter avant d'avoir attendu tes explications ! Il m'a fallu du temps pour comprendre Nico, pour essayer de comprendre serait plus juste. Je crois avoir compris le but de tout ça mais pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dis ? demanda Harry avec une voix qu'il voulait ferme mais qui tremblait légèrement.

- Harry tu es un petit garçon plein d'avenir…

- Je ne suis plus un petit garçon depuis des années coupa durement Harry en serrant les poings.

- Oui c'est vrai excuses moi ! C'est un de mes plus grand défauts depuis toujours, vouloir prendre soin de vous tous comme si vous étiez des enfants normaux. Je veux vous voir grandir, vous épanouir, être heureux expliqua Nicolas. Et toi tu n'étais pas heureux Harry.

- On est pas normaux, tous autant que nous sommes nous ne sommes pas normaux ! cria Harry alertant ainsi les autres qui se rapprochèrent d'eux pour espionner en silence. Nicolas réveilles toi putain de merde ! Où est-ce que tu as vu des enfants normaux ? Jo se transforme en ce qu'il veut quand il veut ! Vanessa est une bombe à retardement avec de l'anti-magie ! Jared se multiplie autant de fois qu'il le veut, dans les proportions qu'il le veut ! Steph a des ailes de papillons…

- Ce n'est pas des anormalités Harry, ce sont vos dons, vous êtes nés comme ça ! Se défendit Nicolas.

- Des dons répéta cyniquement Harry avec un rire mauvais. Tu crois qu'on a des dons ! Elisa a divisé son âme pour l'incorporer dans une poupée en chiffon ? Dis-moi qu'elle est la bénédiction à avoir une âme séparée en plusieurs morceaux ? Dis-moi qu'elle est la bénédiction ? Se faire abandonner de nos familles est vraiment une bénédiction selon toi ?

- Et selon toi c'est quoi être normal Harry ? rétorqua Nicolas. C'est de ne pas avoir de pouvoirs ? C'est de vivre dans une famille aimante où le ciel est bleu tous les jours et où tout le monde il est gentil ? des orphelins, des gamins reniés et seuls ce n'est pas une spécialité des sorciers ! Des moldus aussi abandonnent leur gamin !

- Oh ça je le sais crois moi grogna Harry.

- Et je pense que tu sais plus que quiconque ici Harry ce que le monde regorge en matière d'horreur. Tu as vu et vécu des choses qu'un enfant ou même un adulte ne devrait jamais affronter. Mais toi tu l'as fait et tu t'en ai sorti ! tu n'ai pas normal, je ne suis pas normal, personne n'est normal, tout n'est que illusion dans ce monde ! Poudlard t'as donné un aperçu de ce que c'est que la sournoiserie quand tu as détruit les enchantements de Dumbledore !

- Alors pourquoi m'as-tu envoyé là bas ! hurla Harry qui voulait ses explications.

- Pour que tu cesses d'avoir peur souffla Nicolas coupant ainsi la colère de Harry d'un seul mouvement.

- Je n'ai pas peur ! se défendit Harry

- Très bien alors retourne à Poudlard et montre toi sous ta véritable apparence, va voir tes géniteurs, va voir ton frère ! Va leur dire à tous qui tu es ! encouragea Nicolas avant de reprendre doucement en s'approchant du jeune garçon qui tremblait de toute part. Harry tu voulais que je sois sincère avec toi sur cette histoire alors je le suis. Tu es un sorcier et un No Name mais tu rejettes en bloc ta partie sorcière et peu importe ce que tu feras elle sera là. Pour que tu puisses devenir un No Name à part entière, que tu puisses devenir quelqu'un qui mérite et qui a envie il faut que tu acceptes ce que tu es. Il faut que tu acceptes qui tu es. Donc quand j'ai appris que Black, celui qui avait été désigné par tes géniteurs comme ton parrain allait venir à Poudlard en temps que professeur j'ai sauté sur l'occasion.

- Tu veux que j'affronte d'abord les proches de mes géniteurs et ensuite ce sera au tour des Potter c'est ça ? tu as voulu que je rentre à Poudlard cette année pas seulement pour Black mais pour que je puisse déjà affronté une partie de mon passé avant d'affronter la rentrée prochaine avec l'autre ? demanda Harry en fermant les yeux.

- Honnêtement Harry si cela aurai été un de tes géniteurs je ne t'aurais pas envoyé là bas comme ça ! Si ton frère serait rentré cette année à Poudlard je ne t'y aurai pas envoyé ni cette année ni jamais car il aurait été cruel de lui laisser la moindre supériorité à toi. L'année prochaine à la rentrée, toi tu seras déjà étudiant, tu connaitras, tu sauras, et lui non. Ce que l'on veut pour toi Harry c'est que tu t'acceptes tel que tu es. Que lorsque tu veux rire, tu te mettes à rire ! Que lorsque tu veux pleurer, tu te mettes à pleurer !

- Je ne suis pas une fillette faiblarde murmura Harry complètement déboussolé.

- Avoir des sentiments et ressentir des choses n'est pas une faiblesse Harry! C'est simplement être humain ! Si tu t'interdis tout ça c'est que tu n'as pas la moindre humanité en toi et je sais que derrière cette carapace merdique de sans cœur et d'indifférence tu es un être exceptionnel ! Je ne connais que peu de personnes comme toi en ce monde et je n'en ai connu que très peu au cours de ma longue vie. Vis Harry, arrête de survivre ! murmura Nicolas en prenant le garçon dans ses bras en en faisant un regard aux autres qui comprirent immédiatement en s'éloignant.

- Je ne suis pas comme ça et je suis très heureux comme je suis balbutia Harry en sentant sa gorge se serrer alors que Nicolas renforçait sa prise sur lui

- Non tu n'es pas heureux Harry, et ça nous fait tous très mal que tu ne sois pas heureux avec nous. Arrêtes de te forcer ! Ça nous fera toujours moins mal que tu dises que tu nous détestes plutôt que tu fasses semblant d'être ici chez toi assura calmement Nico en caressant le dos du jeune garçon dans un geste apaisant.

- Cette conversation ne devait pas se passer comme ça, ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça haleta Harry en retenant difficilement ses larmes et sa peine grâce à son occlumencie.

- Au contraire, je pense que ça devait exactement se passer comme ça ! Ce que je vais te dire Harry va te paraitre cruel, très cruel même mais je pense qu'il faut que tu l'entendes trancha Nico en décollant légèrement le garçon de lui-même afin de le regarder dans les yeux. Tu sais que je ne crois pas en Dieu, mais je sais qu'il existe une puissance supérieure. J'ai vu et rencontré des milliers d'hommes dans ma longue existence mais quelques uns étaient plus spéciaux que certains. Et tu sais pourquoi. ? Parce qu'ils s'étaient battus pour devenir de grands Hommes ! Qu'ils soient moldus ou sorciers tous avaient affrontés des horreurs dans leur vie. Des horreurs comme les tiennes ! Si les autres ne croyaient pas en toi Harry c'était simplement parce qu'ils étaient idiots ! Tous ce que tu as affronté et affronteras dans le futur ne te rendront que plus fort car tu es un être exceptionnel. Et c'est ça qui nous a permis de t'avoir avec nous même si c'est avec tes angoisses, tes peurs et ton sale caractère de cochon. Donc déteste-moi si tu le veux mais sache que je suis heureux que tu sois des nôtres et que je te considère comme mon fils !

- Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire craqua finalement Harry en se mettant à pleurer de manière incontrôlé en s'agrippant de toutes ses forces à Nicolas. Je sais pas ce que je dois faire ! Je suis tout le temps en colère, je ne les supporte pas mais en même temps je me sens bien là bas ! Mais je ne veux pas me sentir bien ! Les autres aussi auraient du vivre pour se sentir bien ! J'ai pas le droit ! J'ai pas le droit !

- Bien sur que si tu as le droit Harry, toi plus que quiconque a le droit de vivre comme tu l'entends ! Tu ne portes pas sur toi leurs remords et leurs regrets Harry, tu portes en toi leur espoir ! L'espoir de vivre libre, en bonne santé et maitre de ta vie rassura Nicolas en serrant de toutes ses forces Harry.

A ce moment précis personne n'aurai reconnu Harry, l'être froid et indifférent à son environnement. A ce moment précis il ne s'agissait que d'un petit garçon perdu qui cherchait désespérément des réponses à des questions qui n'en aurait jamais.

- Crois tu que s'ils t'avaient vu comme ça ils auraient approuvé ? Crois tu que te savoir si mal dans ta peau les rendrait plus heureux ?

- Je ne sais pas, je sais plus ! J'en ai marre je veux plus réfléchir ! pleura Harry. Je veux juste être normal !

- Tu ne seras jamais normal Harry, car la normalité n'existe chez personne ! Ceux qui disent le contraire sont des menteurs et des hypocrites. Fais face à la vie comme tu es et tu ne t'en sortiras que mieux ! Mais si tu veux arrêter de réfléchir, arrêtes ! Va dormir, va te reposer, va faire des bêtises avec Jo sourit Nicolas alors que Harry resserrait sa prise sur son corps. Ou si tu veux on peut rester là jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes mieux.

Harry ne répondit pas mais il sentit parfaitement le baiser que l'homme qui se rapprochait le plus de père dans sa vie, posait sur le sommet de sa tête tout en le serrant fortement contre lui. Pour une fois il ne voulait plus réfléchir, il voulait oublier il voulait profiter de la vie. Mais cette douleur lancinante dans son cœur le dissuadait à chaque fois qu'il voulait se relâcher. Si seulement ils étaient encore là avec lui il n'aurait plus aucun problème.

Harry ne su combien de temps il était resté dans les bras de Nicolas, car lorsqu'il se reconnecta avec la réalité il était dans la chaleur des draps de son lit. Et quand il remarqua que la lampe de chevet était allumée avec un verre de lait posé sur la table de nuit il ne pu s'empêcher renifler bruyamment avant de passer sa manche de pyjama sous son nez d'un geste rageur.

- Je suis plus un bébé grogna Harry avant d'attraper quand même le lait de verre qu'il vida d'un seul trait.

- Je peux rentrer petit frère ? demanda Jo en passant la tête par la porte de la chambre.

- Tu as la tête dedans donc il est trop tard pour demander nargua cyniquement Harry avant de reprendre doucement sans oser regarder son frère. Jo je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dis en Septembre j'ai un peu pété un boulon !

- Ça vaudra pour toutes les fois où je t'ai laissé te faire engueuler à ma place sourit Jo en haussant les épaules avant de sauter sur le lit pour se caler à coté de son frère. Alors parle-moi de Poudlard ! Qu'est-ce que tu apprends de beau ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Il y a des jolies filles ?

- Elles sont trop jeunes pour toi de toute manière se moqua Harry en se calant contre sa tête de lit pour être assis à coté de son frère. C'est cool mais en même temps c'est chiant ! C'est cool parce que pour le peu que tu sois métamorphomage et que les profs croient que tu vas t'effondrer à tout moment et mourir de convulsion, je peux faire tout ce que je veux ! et c'est chiant parce que pour garder mon ascendant sur eux je dois faire attention à tout contrôler !

- Comment ça t'effondrer à tout moment et mourir de convulsion ? coupa son frère amusé.

- Ils ont essayé de me légilimencier dès les 5 premières minutes où j'étais là bas ! Au moment où Mc Go allait atteindre mon bouclier d'occlumencie j'ai fais semblant d'avoir un étourdissement et j'ai blanchi ma peau. J'ai paniqué en lui disant que ce n'était pas normal que je fasse une crise comme ça parce que la dernière fois c'était un médicomage véreux qui avait tenté de me légilimencier. Et que ça ne pouvait pas être possible que ce soit lui parce qu'on l'avait attaqué en justice pour avoir utilisé une magie interdite et que maintenant il était en prison. La vieille est devenue aussi blanche que moi d'un seul coup ! Avec son âge on aurait pu croire qu'elle était en train de faire un avc.

- Et tu n'en as pas profité pour l'éponger ? s'étonna Jo.

- Non

- Mais tu es encore loin d'être prêt à « t'effondrer à tout moment et mourir de convulsions » nargua son frère en appuyant bien sur l'expression que le sorcier avait utilisé.

- Le lendemain Rogue, a aussi tenté de me légilimencier. Mais il est beaucoup plus perfide que la vieille et quand je m'en suis rendu compte il était déjà aux portes de mon esprit. Je me suis étalé par terre en prenant un teint complètement cadavérique en tremblant de partout. Il était en flippe total ! Pas pour moi mais pour sa vieille carcasse mais putain je te jure que j'aurais mérité un oscar ! Je crois que personne n'a jamais autant fait peur à Rogue depuis qu'il est prof.

- Et c'est là que tu l'as épongé ?

- Ouep ! ce mec est un putain de salop à mon humble avis mais il a de sacrés connaissances dans les domaines louches. En lui chipant ce qu'il savait sur les magies de l'esprit j'ai pu renforcer le mien de façon exponentielle ! Il me donne aussi des espèces de cours privés en potion, mais je crois qu'il apprend autant que moi parce que le bouquin que je suis en train de déchiffrer il m'a dit l'avoir lu mais quand je l'ai ouvert j'ai rien compris même avec ses connaissances. J'aurais trop aimé voir sa tête quand il a loupé l'examen suprême de potion ! Et puis bon point pour lui il ne peut pas se blairer Black s'enthousiasma Harry avant de voir le regard devenu inquiet de son frère. T'inquiète je sais qu'il ne faut pas se fier à lui, mais pour le moment c'est le seul sorcier que je trouve un temps soit peut intéressant à part la reine Maeva mais elle, c'est un tableau.

- Et avec Black ça se passe comment ? demanda Jo avec hésitation.

- Etonnamment bien. Après le premier choc passé j'ai commencé à ouvrir les yeux ! Cet homme est un inconnu pour moi, un sorcier parmi tant d'autres ! Je ne dirai pas que c'est facile toutes les fois où je me retrouve en face de lui parce que ce ne serait pas vrai mais j'arrive à faire ma part des choses. J'ai compris ce que voulais faire Nicolas mais il m'a fallu du temps pour l'accepter. La reine Maeva a beaucoup joué là dedans. Elle a su me conseillé sans me brusquer et je pense que si j'ai eu le courage de rentrer et de revenir ici c'est grâce à elle avoua Harry avant d'être pris par une grosse étreinte de la part de son frère.

- J'arrive pas à réaliser que tu ais fait tant de chemin que ça petit frère taquina le grand frère. Je suppose que si tu arrives à faire face à Black il ne doit pas s'en sortir quand même indemne à chaque fois ?

- Je suppose que tu supposes bien ! sourit Harry.

- Attend je me mets au chaud avec toi et je veux tout savoir ! s'enthousiasma le grand dadet en passant sous les couvertures comme un enfant qui attendrait une histoire avant d'aller se coucher.

Harry se mit à rire et commença à raconter à son frère toutes les crasses qu'il faisait au professeur et cela souvent au détriment de ses camarades de classes qui perdait des points par dizaine. Selon la reine Maëva sa promotion était la pire des Serdaigles depuis l'ouverture de Poudlard. Les deux garçons papotèrent pendant plusieurs heures sans voir que Nicolas les observaient avec un tendre sourire : sa famille était enfin complète, son fils était rentré.

- P'pa ça va aller pour Harry s'inquiéta Vanessa en le faisant sursauter.

- D'ici demain il aura reprit son vieux caractère de cochon mais il a profondément changé, il a beaucoup muri à Poudlard. Peut être à contre cœur mais il a évolué et maintenant je suis sur que tout ira bien pour lui. Il a su faire face sourit Nicolas.

- Et d'ici demain Jo aura à nouveau la conviction que son rôle de grand frère est de pousser les petits à faire des bêtises ! je pense que ces 15jours de vacances vont êtres mouvementés ! rit Vanessa.

- Peut être bien mais ça ne fera de mal à personne après ces 4mois passés dans l'expectative ! Jo a beaucoup été touché par les mots d'Harry même s'il ne le montrait pas forcément. Il avait peur qu'Harry ne revienne pas !

- On avait tous peur qu'il ne revienne pas, c'est mon petit frère aussi s'offusqua Vanessa avant de voir ses deux frères rirent en se tenant le ventre. Mais on ne peut pas nier et même si ça me fait crever de jalousie de le dire, Jo est la personne auquel Harry est le plus accrochée. Quand il est en état de crise il est le seul qui parvient à le calmer juste en lui parlant.

- Jo est la première personne qu'il a permis de l'approcher quand il est arrivé parmi nous, ça a laissé une trace indélébile dans la relation qu'ils entretiennent. Mais c'est vers toi qu'il se tourne quand il a besoin de discuter sérieusement. Tu es aussi importante dans son cœur que l'est Jo. Et je pense que ce système qui entrave ses pouvoirs et sa fameuse baguette magique ce n'est pas Jo qui l'a aidé, mais toi n'est ce pas ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles P'pa ! oh il faut que je file demain je me lève tôt. A plus salua Vanessa en riant et en embrassant son père sur la joue avant de disparaitre rapidement.

- Et après on veut me faire croire que c'est Vanessa la plus sérieuse ! Qui est l'idiot qui a osé me sortir ces inepties ! soupira Nicolas avant de fermer doucement la porte de la chambre de Harry pour laisser aux garçons l'intimité dont ils avaient besoin après 4 mois de séparation.

- Harry on peut faire câlin? demanda timidement Elisa en tenant sa peluche contre elle dès qu'elle le vit rentrer dans la cuisine dès le lendemain matin.

- Il en est hors de question tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas les câlins trancha froidement Harry.

Cependant loin d'avoir la réaction que n'importe quelle petite fille aurait du avoir face à cet être sarcastique et froid, elle poussa un cri suraigu de joie et s'élança dans les jambes de son grand frère qu'elle serra de toute sa petite force.

- J'ai dis quoi la baveuse ? souffla Harry face à la petite de 5ans qui lui bavait sur son pantalon.

- T'as dis fait moi gros câlin sourit la fillette toute heureuse avec les yeux pétillant de joie et un sourire qui prenait la moitié de son visage.

- J'ai dis que je n'aimais pas les câlins grogna Harry.

- Mais moi j'aime répliqua la fillette. Et puis tu es de nouveau un méchant gentil et pas un méchant méchant alors je peux te faire un câlin sans que tu me grondes. Jo il dit que c'est le langage Harrykin.

- T'es pas un peu simplette comme fille toi ? taquina Harry en s'accroupissant pour être à son niveau. Tu sais il faut pas que tu écoutes tout ce que raconte Jo sinon tu vas avoir plein de problèmes !

- Kotoko aussi veut câlin râla la peluche.

- Et c'est quoi une simplette ? demanda Elisa en tendant ses bras pour qu'il les porte elle et sa peluche.

Soupirant face à l'attitude de la fillette et de sa peluche Harry les prit toutes les deux dans ses bras sous le sourire moqueur des autres déjà attablés.

- Moi aussi veut calinnnnn taquina Vanessa en s'approchant de son petit frère qui leva les yeux.

- C'est bien parce que ça fait quatre mois que je vous ai pas vu mais n'en prenez pas l'habitude râla Harry en prenant sa sœur dans le câlin collectif.

- ouaiiiiis on a le droit d'en profiter! hurla Jo en arrivant dans la cuisine et en se jetant sur les trois.

Il les entoura de ses bras qu'il fit grandir afin de leur faire faire le tour du petit groupe et posa des bisous sur les joues des trois autres qui se mirent à râler tout en essayant de se soustraire de son étreinte. Au bout de 2 minutes Harry en eut rapidement marre des bisous baveux de son frère alors que ses sœurs riaient comme des demeurés.

- Jo lâches-nous soupira Harry.

- Calinnnnn répliqua très intelligemment le jeune homme en tendant ses lèvres avant de se figer. Je peux plus bouger!

- Exact et je t'avais prévenu sourit sadiquement Harry en se baissant pour sortir de l'étreinte de son frère.

Immédiatement tous les occupants de la cuisine se mirent à rire en voyant le grand dadet en équilibre sur une jambe, les bras disproportionnés qui faisaient un grand cercle désormais vide, et surtout les lèvres en avant.

- Allez sourit taquina Jared en prenant la "statue Jo" sous toutes les coutures.

- Harry libères moi essaya de crier le jeune homme.

- On verra plus tard, pour le moment mangeons relativisa Harry en posant Elisa sur une chaise avant de s'asseoir lui même.

Harry qui avait fuit la grande salle pour les repas ne pu s'empêcher de sourire doucement en entendant le brouhaha qui régnait dans la cuisine. Cependant son sourire se transforma rapidement en une grimace quand il entendit Jo se mettre à chanter des chants de noël à plein poumons. A priori son sort de pétrification ne fonctionnait pas sur les cordes vocales.

- Merde tu vas pas te taire un peu grogna Harry en mitraillant son frère du regard.

Jo ne pouvant bouger fit juste un regard rieur avant de chanter encore plus fort ses chansons réveillant ainsi peu à peu toute la maison.

- Harry fait le taire supplia Sue en arrivant avec son oreiller pour se protéger les oreilles.

Le jeune sorcier hésita pendant un instant, il n'aimait pas vraiment utiliser sa magie sur les autres pensionnaires, il ne savait jamais comment la confrontation des pouvoirs allait se passer. Esquissant un sourire malicieux qui lui était très rare il sortit de la cuisine avant de revenir avec un carton qui horrifia Jo.

- T'as pas le droit ! cria Jo.

- Non je n'ai pas le droit admit Harry faisant soupirer de soulagement son frère qui s'horrifia quand il le vit ouvrir le carton. Je n'ai pas le droit mais je vais le prendre !

- Petit frère c'est nous contre les autres normalement, tu vas pas changer de camp quand même supplia Jo alors que son petit frère s'élevait doucement du sol pour être à la même hauteur que lui.

- Le jour où tu avais acheté ce costume de Shrek tu avais eut l'idée de génie de prendre le maquillage ! Et si tu veux à ce point être dans l'ambiance de Noël on va déjà te transformer en petit lutin tout vert sourit Harry en étalant sur le visage de son frère du maquillage vert fluo.

- Je dois avoir des bouts de tissu pour l'habiller s'enthousiasma Alex en disparaissant pour réapparaitre deux secondes plus tard avec des rouleaux de tissus dans les bras.

- Tu cours encore plus vite qu'avant soupira Harry. Et arrête de rouler des yeux comme ça Jo ils vont finir par tomber ou par se bloquer! Et pourquoi tu ne reprends pas tes petites chansons ?

- Profites en Harry et vous tous aussi parce que lorsque je serais libre je vais vous pourrir ! grogna Jo alors que tous venaient le décorer à sa manière.

Après plusieurs fou rire Jo ressemblait à un lutin qui aurait tenté de se métamorphoser en sapin de noël, il était maquillé tout en vert, et sur ses vêtements les enfants avaient collés des bouts de chiffons rouge, blanc et vert avant d'aller chercher des boules de noël et des guirlandes.

- Je me demande la réputation que tu vas avoir si une des photos faites aujourd'hui circule à l'université fit mine de s'étonner Vanessa en ignorant le regard suppliant de son frère.

- Oh merde Jo qu'est ce qui t'arrive ! lâcha soudainement une voix à l'entrée de la porte alors qu'Harry relâchait immédiatement son sort et que Jo faisait reprendre des proportions normales à ses membres.

- _C'est qui ces deux zigotos pensa Harry en voyant deux garçons de l'âge de Jo et Vanessa à la porte de la cuisine._

- Je vais peut être pas avoir besoin de faire circuler de photo finalement pouffa Vanessa.

- Je vais dans ma chambre faire mes devoirs de vacances trancha Harry en reprenant son impassibilité ordinaire à la grande exaspération de sa famille.

Harry était à peine sortit de la cuisine qu'il fut rattraper par Jo qui lui étala sur une joue une grosse quantité de maquillage qu'il avait mit dans sa main.

- Jo commença dangereusement le petit Serdaigle en mitraillant son frère du regard et en essuyant avec dégout la grosse quantité de pate verte qui lui recouvrait la joue droite. Jo tu devrais courir et vite !

Immédiatement Harry se mit à courser son frère qui faisait des drôles de bruit avec les clochettes qui pendouillaient de partout. Et la maison qui avait retrouvé son calme pendant quelques brèves minutes étaient à nouveau bruyante et rempli de rire pendant que les pensionnaires et les deux personnes qu'Harry ne connaissaient pas se fendaient la poire.

- Jo, Harry calmez vous, vous allez finir par casser quelques chose intervint Nico avant de se figer quand il vit ses deux garçons aussi barbouillés l'un que l'autre en train de le regarder avec sadisme. Les garçons voyons, on a des invités, vous n'allez pas vous en prendre à moi !

- Faites comme ci on n'était pas là rit un des garçons.

- Nicolas je te trouve un peu pale d'un coup nargua Harry en montrant sa main verte.

- Je l'aiiiiii hurla Jared en immobilisant Nicolas sur lequel se jetèrent Harry et Jo pour le barbouiller.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'est ce bazar ?! hurla une voix dans l'entrée alors que le calme se faisait immédiatement.

- Euh j'ai des devoirs je dois filer ! sourit Harry avant de courir à toute vitesse dans sa chambre.

- M'man commença Jo mal à l'aise avant de sourire à son père. P'pa va tout t'expliquer, je dois aller me débarbouiller on doit sortir avec les gars ce matin. A toute !

- BANDE DE LACHE hurla Nico alors que deux petits rires se répercutaient dans la maison.

- C'est donc lui le fameux Harry qui fait ses études à l'étranger ? demanda un des amis à Jo.

- Oui c'est notre fils et il vient juste de rentrer pour les vacances, ça fait du bien d'avoir toute la famille à la maison sourit la femme de Nico avant de venir lui tirer une oreille. Quand à toi une fois que tu auras rangé ce bazar tu me devras des explications !

- Harry enfoiré ça part pas ! hurla Jo faisant à nouveau éclater de rire tout le monde.

- Enervé un petit génie de chimie a pas été l'idée du siècle pour ce crétin ! Mais je crois que Harry va aussi avoir une drôle de surprise en sortant de sa douche pouffa Vanessa avant de voir le regard soupçonneux de toute sa famille. Quoi il n'est pas le seul à être doué en chimie.

- Dit la major de l'université section chimie taquina un des amis à Jo.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? rit doucement Jared.

- Vous verrez bien mais je vais devoir faire attention à mes arrières pendant les vacances pouffa Vanessa avant de se mettre à rire toute seule.

- Je sais pas la crasse qu'elle lui a faite mais j'ai hâte de voir ça rationalisa Sue vite approuvée par tous.

Quand Harry sortit de la douche il resta pantois devant le miroir avant de rire doucement. Il attrapa une de ses mèches de cheveux qui était devenu bleue et regarda sa bouteille de shampoing : quelqu'un avait versé du colorant dedans. Et cette personne ne pouvait être que Jo ou Vanessa. Et dans ce cas là il pencherait plus pour Vanessa.

- Attention sœurette la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid rit sadiquement Harry en regardant son miroir avant de rejoindre sa chambre.

Il s'installa à son bureau et se mit à ses devoirs de vacances avant d'être dérangé par Nicolas qui éclata de rire quand il le vit.

- Sympa le nouveau look taquina Nicolas arrachant ainsi un sourire à l'enfant.

- Nico commença Harry mal à l'aise.

- Oui

- Je crois que je te dois des excuses murmura le Serdaigle.

- Je t'en dois également alors si on se contentait d'oublier ces 4 derniers mois ? sourit Nicolas.

- Non trancha Harry alors que l'homme perdait son sourire. Si je devais oublier ces 4 derniers mois et ce qui s'est passé hier aussi je serais obligé de t'en vouloir quand je reprendrais les cours. Ce qui c'est passé était dur, très dur, mais je pensais et maintenant j'en suis sur c'était nécessaire. J'en avais vraiment besoin.

- Tu as l'air d'être complètement transformé ce matin et ça me fait énormément plaisir sourit Nicolas en venant l'embrasser sur la tête. Je suis fier Harry, nous sommes tous fier de toi.

- Je ne sais pas si je suis complètement transformé ou si je suis encore sous l'effet d'hier. Je ne sais pas non plus si j'arriverai à continuer comme ça tous les jours mais je vais essayer de m'améliorer. Pas pour prouver quoi que ce soit aux sorciers car à eux je ne leur dois rien, mais je veux me prouver à moi et à moi seul que je peux y arriver. Mais je dois y aller en douceur sinon ça va me saouler et ça va être pire qu'avant.

- Je ne te propose donc pas de venir avec nous au centre commercial ? demanda Nico.

- Non je veux un peu de calme et j'ai du travail pour la rentrée trancha froidement Harry.

- Et pour Noël ? hésita Nicolas.

- Je ne pense pas que je serais avec vous pour le 24 et le 25, je resterai dans mon antre. Il me faut plus que quelques mois pour affronter certaines choses murmura Harry.

- Si tu t'ennuies tu pourras toujours venir avec nous tu seras la bienvenue. Si tu as un souci quand on sera au centre commercial n'hésite pas à appeler !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas je sais me débrouiller seul soupira Harry avant de se replonger dans son devoir de métamorphose.

- J''ai pas de doute là-dessus lâcha Nicolas avant de faire un sourire désabusé.

Harry s'était plongé dans ses livres et ne l'écoutait même pas. Le monde n'existait plus du tout autour de lui.

- Ouah Vanessa ne s'est pas loupée se moqua Jo quelques heures plus tard en rentrant dans la chambre de son petit frère. Viens manger, tu es resté enfermé dans ton antre toute la journée !

- J'arrive je fini juste mon devoir de DCFM ! décréta Harry sans même lever les yeux de son livre ASPIC+6.

Jo soupira et attrapa le grimoire de son frère avant de sortir de la chambre en courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Cependant quand il vit qu'il n'était pas suivit il revint doucement sur ces pas et poussa la porte de la chambre de son frère avec crainte, s'attendant à ce que le sorcier lui saute dessus. Mais à sa grande surprise la chambre était vide.

- Je t'ai eut murmura Harry derrière lui en lui posant la main sur le dos alors que son frère hurlait comme une gonzesse. Maintenant que je t'ai eu dis-moi un peu qui est Rachel Santos ?

- Tu n'as pas le droit de m'éponger Harry ! s'offusqua Jo.

- Et tu n'as pas le droit de toucher à mes bouquins ! répliqua Harry en récupérant son grimoire des mains de son frère. Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question de qui est Rachel Santos ?

- Quand tu trouveras une fille qui te plait je t'en ferai baver grogna Jo. Viens manger on t'attends pour commencer !

- Bon je n'ai pas le choix si je ne veux pas que vous débarquiez tous ici à tour de rôle soupira Harry en posant son livre sur son bureau avant de faire demi tour. Et arrête de tirer une tronche de six pieds de long, tu veux que je te prépare de l'amortensia ?

- Je croyais que les filtres d'amour c'était illégal ? s'étonna Jo.

- Chez les sorciers mais pas chez les No Name en manque d'amour taquina Harry.

- Et je suis touché par le geste mais je me débrouillerai comme un grand et elle tombera dans mes bras parce que je suis le type le plus cool de la terre se motiva Jo.

- Ça y est il part à nouveau dans ses grands délires de drague sur Rachel Santos ! pouffa un des amis à Jo qui était autour de la table avant de se figer immédiatement face à Harry qui reprit son masque d'impassibilité.

- Vous êtes qui vous ? demanda froidement Harry avec sa délicatesse légendaire faisant soupirer d'un même homme les autres No Name pendant que les deux amis à Jo ne savaient plus où se mettre.

- Ce sont des amis d'université commença Jo avant d'être coupé par le ton mordant de son petit frère.

- Ils sont pas assez évolués pour parler tout seul ?

- Harry s'il te plait plaida Jo.

- Je n'ai pas fini mon devoir pour le nabot qui me sert de chef de maison, je mangerai plus tard bon appétit ! trancha Harry en tournant les talons avant d'être stopper par un des jeunes.

- Attends si notre présence te dérange, nous allons partir, reste avec ta famille que tu n'as pas vu depuis des mois ! tenta de le retenir un des jeunes hommes avant de voir que le jeune homme s'éloignait quand même.

- Lui en voulez pas trop les gars il n'est pas trop sociable mais il n'est pas méchant défendit Jo qui se sentait obligé de défendre son petit frère.

- Je le comprends, il n'a pas vu sa famille pendant des mois et quand il revient il y a deux inconnus qui squattent rassura un des gars avant de regarder Nicolas qui paressait soucieux. Nicolas votre invitation pour Noël nous touche mais nous ferions peut être mieux de ne pas venir si cela embête à ce point votre fils.

- Vous serez les bienvenues pour le réveillon et pour Noel, Harry ne sera pas parmi nous pour ces repas là souffla Nicolas.

- Mais je croyais… je croyais que maintenant … bégaya Jo en regardant son père.

- Laisse lui le temps, ne le brusque pas !

- En tout cas Vanessa chapeau pour sa nouvelle couleur de cheveux pouffa Sue.

- J'ouvre les paris que tu finis avec les cheveux noirs ou roux avant la fin de ses vacances ! s'enthousiasma Jared.

- Non une chose est sure c'est que s'il me retourne la pareille et en me teignant les cheveux ce ne sera pas du roux souffla Vanessa. Et je pense qu'il va être beaucoup plus vicieux que ça ! Je vais pas utiliser mon gel douche et mon shampoing pendant quelques temps. Steph on partage ?

- Oh non tu assumes tes conneries toute seule s'horrifia Stéphanie.

- Jo aide moi gémit Vanessa.

- Tu as réveillé la bête qui dort dans son antre vanessa, et je ne vais pas manquer une seule opportunité de voir le génie de mon ptit frère sur ta humble personne ! rit Jo.

- Tu disais qu'il allait morfler après ce matin ! s'offusqua Vanessa.

- Ouais mais maintenant il sait des choses qu'il ne savait pas ce matin ! et je perdrais beaucoup plus que ce que je gagnerai sourit Jo.

- Il t'a eut ? se moqua Jared.

- Ouais et je me suis fais avoir comme un bleu grimaça Jo.

- Je comprends rien intervint un ami de Jo.

- Crois moi mieux vaut ne pas comprendre soupira le No Name pendant que sa famille continuait de rire.

- _Sœurette ce sera bien pire que ce que à quoi tu penses sourit Harry qui s'était assis un peu plus loin dans le couloir et qui écoutait ce qui se passait dans la cuisine. Et essayes même pas de te cacher derrière quelqu'un sinon ce sera pire que tout. Et c'est normal qu'ils comprennent rien ces deux ahuris, ils sont pas des nôtres !_

Soupirant face à ces deux intrus qui venaient perturber le semblant d'équilibre qu'il semblait avoir atteint la veille, il se redressa et se dirigea dans sa chambre qu'il verrouilla fermement : sa magie commençait à s'agiter et il fallait qu'il la calme rapidement. Et faire de la magie dans une maison où se trouvait deux moldus ignorant pouvaient mener à beaucoup de problème. Il attrapa un des livres qu'il avait caché au fond de sa malle et alla à une page qui était marqué avec des notes prises à coté.

- _Bien Harry tu as 15jours pour tenter de faire fonctionner le point zéro. Ce n'est pas gagner. Putain, pourquoi il a fallu que je choppe la magie de Dumbledore avec mes conneries gémit le jeune garçon en dessinant un pentagramme sur le sol et en s'asseyant au centre. J'espère que ce rituel du point zéro fonctionne réellement et que ce n'est pas une histoire abracadabrantesque made in sorciers des temps anciens._

En effet Harry aimait beaucoup l'histoire de la magie pour différente raison : il voyait à travers l'histoire la décadence d'un peuple qui avait été à l'époque de l'antiquité un des peuples considérés comme supérieurs grace à ses pouvoirs et à ses connaissances. Les sorciers de ce temps avaient toujours une place de choix au sein de ces différentes sociétés : rois, pharaons et dans les peuples du sud de l'Amérique on les associait même à des dieux. Ils avaient repoussé les mystères de la magie plus loin encore que merlin, plus loin que Dumbledore. Ils ne faisaient qu'un avec la nature et les créatures magiques étaient leur égales. Mais peu à peu ils étaient tombés dans une société sectaire et raciste qui se complaisait dans leurs acquis avec des traditions qui déviaient peu à peu de leur but et reniaient les nombreux pactes qui les reliaient aux créatures magiques. Ils en avaient ainsi perdu l'essence même de la magie.

La deuxième chose qu'il aimait dans cette matière jugée inintéressante pour beaucoup était justement de retrouver les mythes relatifs à ces époques où les sorciers avaient un contrôle exceptionnel de leurs pouvoirs ahurissant. Après tout Ramses II avait réussi à lui seul à inverser le cours de la guerre dans la bataille de Qadesh face à l'empire hittite de Muwatalli près de 1200ans avant jésus Christ. Et beaucoup de ces mythes comportaient des parts de réalité assez importante.

Harry avait commencé à pousser ses recherches quand il avait lu dans plusieurs récits de plusieurs peuples différents la référence à un « point zéro » qui permettait de communier avec sa magie. De là il avait fait beaucoup de recherche et c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il voulait avoir accès à la bibliothèque de Nicolas qui regorgeait de livre extrêmement précieux car anciens et rares. Mais ça c'était avant qu'il ne découvre la fabuleuse « salle sur demande ». Ce jour là Harry ressemblait à un petit garçon au matin de Noël : les archives des temps passés se tenaient devant lui. Le seul hic au problème était justement que c'était les vrais archives que la pièce avait dupliqué et donc dans des langues mortes voire oubliées depuis des années.

Grace aux différentes connaissances qu'il épongé au cours de sa vie il avait bien de très vagues notions de grecs anciens et de latin mais tout ce qui se rapportait aux égyptiens et aux peuples d'Amériques du sud étaient de vrais énigmes pour lui. Il s'était alors contraint à demander à la salle sur demande le livre qui pourrait le mieux l'aider dans son contrôle de la magie, qui était son plus gros point faible. A l'aide de dictionnaires, de beaucoup de recherche et surtout de patience il était parvenu à déchiffrer les 5 premières pages du livre. Ces 5 pages étaient en quelque sorte un prologue, il décrivait l'état d'esprit dans lequel devait être le sorcier afin de pouvoir commencer son apprentissage des arts ancestraux. Et cet état d'esprit avait un nom : le point zéro.

_- Finalement bosser sur des potions archi dur avec Rogue aura au moins eu un avantage soupira Harry en attrapant une fiole qui contenait un liquide noir avec des stries dorés à l'intérieur et de le boire d'un coup. Maintenant ça passe ou ça casse Harry._

Il fit couler quelques goutes de son sang sur le pentagramme qui s'illumina et comme lui avait expliqué le livre il se plongea dans son esprit afin de le vider de toutes les interférences. Plus que l'occlumencie pour ordonner son esprit, il devait séparer psychiquement son esprit, son corps et son âme en trois parties extrêmement bien définies qui devront par la suite s'équilibrer les unes avec les autres en parfaite harmonie. Si son âme était tourmentée elle ne pouvait lier le corps et l'esprit, si son esprit n'était pas en paix son âme et son corps ne pouvaient le définir, si son corps était meurtri au plus profond de lui-même il ne pouvait contenir son esprit et son âme. Chacun des trois était unique mais tous était nécessaire à l'équilibre du sorcier.

Cependant malgré tout ce qu'il pensait rien ne le préparait à ce qui allait se passer. Il eut à peine l'impression de fermer les yeux qu'il du les rouvrir en hurlant face à la douleur qui lui déchira le dos dans un premier temps avant que son cœur ne se mette à palpiter avec irrégularité comme s'il était serré fortement jusqu'à être broyé.

- Trop tôt, l'heure n'est pas venue murmura une voix d'outre tombe à l'oreille de Harry.

- Je dois… gémit Harry avant de cracher du sang qui devait provenir de sa poitrine en feu.

- Patience souffla la voix avant de s'éteindre alors que le jeune sorcier continuait de bruler de l'intérieur.

Harry savait ce qu'était la douleur, il l'avait supporté pendant des années croyant même mourir à plusieurs reprises mais jamais il n'avait eu aussi mal de toute sa vie. Et soudainement il se redressa en hurlant et se rendit compte qu'il était dans son lit et que Vanessa dormait à coté de lui la tête posée sur son lit. Enfin devait dormir vu que son hurlement l'avait réveillé en panique.

- Harry s'inquiéta-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit pour mettre sa main sur son front. Comment tu te sens ? Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ?

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? murmura Harry qui se sentait fiévreux.

- Tu as du perdre encore le contrôle soupira vanessa en lui faisant boire une potion qui le soulagea immédiatement. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous as pas dit que tu te sentais mal ?

- Parce que je me sentais pas trop mal tout à l'heure gémit Harry quand une douleur lui traversa le dos quand il tenta de se tourner sur le ventre.

- Harry ça fait deux jours que tu as fais ta crise et deux jours que tu dors expliqua Vanessa en lui caressant les cheveux tendrement.

- Tu peux encore les rejoindre pour fêter noël murmura Harry.

- Si tu n'avais pas l'air d'être aussi mal au point tu te prendrais un coup bien placé Harry grogna Vanessa. Tu crois honnêtement que Jo et moi-même voulons être au salon à jouer avec les petits alors que tu es dans un sale état. Les autres aussi voulaient rester auprès de toi mais papa a dis qu'il te fallait du calme.

- Jo ? s'étonna Harry.

- Il dort par terre de l'autre coté du lit, il t'a veillé pendant presque deux jours sans dormir sourit Vanessa.

- Toi aussi souffla Harry en voyant les poches noires sous les yeux de sa sœur.

- Moi aussi souffla Vanessa avec tendresse.

- Et vos amis d'universités grogna Harry an essayant d'ignorer la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge.

- Ce sont justement des amis, toi tu es notre petit frère et tu passeras toujours devant eux rassura Vanessa. Pour te dire ils avaient même réussi à faire venir avec eux Rachel qui est une amie à moi et Jo n'est même pas sorti de ta chambre pour aller essayer de la draguer alors que normalement rien ni personne ne peut l'arrêter.

- C'est une crétine si elle ne voit pas les bons cotés de Jo murmura Harry.

- En toute honnêteté Harry, j'espère qu'elle ne cédera jamais aux avances de Jo. Rachel est une amie formidable mais c'est une femme qui cherche à évoluer dans la société, elle a de l'ambition, elle veut partir sur la cote Est, elle veut aller travailler à Washington, elle veut plein de chose. Et des choses que Jo ne pourra jamais lui donner.

- Jo lui donnera tout ce qu'il pourra défendit Harry faisant sourire pauvrement vanessa.

- Oui il lui donnera tout ce qu'elle voudra, il lui donnera tout l'amour dont elle aura besoin, mais il ne partira jamais d'ici pour la simple et bonne raison que nous, nous sommes ici. Je sais que tu l'as épongé tu sais donc ce qu'il veut faire à la fin de l'année quand il aura fini son cursus à l'université ?

- C'est juste un délire murmura Harry.

- Pas pour lui, il veut vraiment ouvrir cet établissement : pour accueillir les pauvre gamins défavorisé l'après midi, et pour détendre les gens le soir. Il veut que les gens aient un endroit où atterrirent quand ils ne savent plus où aller. Il est un des plus intelligents de son année et je sais qu'il y a déjà de nombreuses personnes qui l'ont contacté pour après mais il a tout refusé en bloc !

- Vanessa arrêtes de parlementer là-dessus ma décision est prise grogna Jo avant de se redresser et de sourire à son petit frère. Hey mini Schtroumpf, tu voulais finir l'année en beauté ?

- Pourquoi tu arrêtes tes études ? murmura Harry alors que Jo foudroyait sa sœur du regard.

- Honnêtement H'ry tu me voies passer 5 jours sur 7 dans un bureau à faire toujours la même chose ? et surtout à écouter et à répondre aux ordres d'un gars qui me pendra juste la tête? taquina Jo.

- Tu pourrais aider des gens avec des découvertes en physique ou autre déclara Harry.

- Et je pourrais aider des gosses qui ont besoin d'aide pour leur devoirs, je pourrais aider des gens qui ont besoin d'être écouter, je pourrais aider des gens qui ont besoin de s'amuser ! expliqua Jo en s'allongeant à coté de son frère. Et même Vanessa approuve ce projet même si elle n'approuve pas les conséquences !

- C'est parce que tu as refusé qu'elle arrête son doctorat pour t'aider qu'elle t'en veut ! pouffa Harry.

- Comment …. s'offusqua vanessa avant de reprendre piteusement en s'asseyant de l'autre coté du lit. Foutu don qui éponge tout. Je ne vois pas pourquoi Jo devait sacrifier son futur pendant que moi je peux continuer tranquille ! on a toujours tout fait ensemble Jo !

- Toi tu aimes les études vanessa, je t'ai accompagné à l'université parce que tu me l'avais demandé mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que ma place n'est pas là bas ! et puis vous inquiétez pas j'aurais besoin de main d'œuvre gratuite. Et vous êtes désigné volontaire sourit Jo.

- Pouahh grognèrent Harry et Vanessa en chœur alors que le petit sorcier se calait sur le ventre de sa sœur qui lui caressait toujours tendrement les cheveux.

- De toute manière dans un an et demi je reviens vivre ici après Poudlard souffla Harry qui se laissait peu à peu gagner par le sommeil.

- Essayes déjà de terminer ta première année sans faire croire que tu meurs sur place à tes professeurs et après on discutera de ça ! il est hors de question que tu reviennes dans le monde moldu en arrêtant ta scolarité à 11 ans décréta Jo.

- Ça veut dire quoi le « sans faire croire que tu meurs sur place à tes professeurs » ? s'étonna Vanessa arrachant un sourire à Harry pendant que Jo éclatait de rire.

- Harry est un mythomane en puissance, et je suis sur que là il abuse juste pour avoir des câlins supplémentaires de sa grande sœur taquina Jo qui voyait quand même le teint fiévreux de son frère.

- Jaloux va souffla Harry alors que Vanessa resserrait son étreinte sur son corps. Et je ne suis pas un mythomane je suis juste un très grand acteur et les sorciers sont juste incroyablement crédules c'est tout.

- Depuis septembre il exploite à fond la fenêtre que papa lui a laissée à propos de sa maladie. Il fait croire qu'il fait des malaises à intervalles réguliers comme ça les profs le stresse pas pour la pratique ! et le pire là dedans c'est que la potion miracle qui le remet sur pied c'est du coca qu'il met dans des fioles pouffa Jo. C'est notre petit frère le plus fort !

- _Pas si fort que ça vu que j'ai complètement foiré ma tentative de point zéro pensa brièvement Harry avant de s'endormir sous les caresses de sa sœur._

- Jo passe moi une potion contre la fièvre, maintenant que la douleur à l'air d'être passé on va essayer de faire tomber cette fièvre s'inquiéta Vanessa en passant sa main sur le visage bouillant du jeune sorcier.

- Heureusement que tu as réagis vite en sentant sa magie, sinon il aurait été en beaucoup plus mauvais état que ça souffla Jo en passant les potions à sa sœur.

- Je crois plutôt qu'il a tenté quelque chose et vu l'état dans lequel il était soit c'était quelque chose de stupide et de dangereux, soit ça a mal tourné ce qui en soit est également très stupide ! grogna Vanessa en inoculant les potions à son frère.

- Même s'il a beaucoup muri, il ne nous fait toujours pas confiance pour beaucoup de chose soupira Jo. Des fois j'ai peur qu'il en ai marre de tout ça et qu'il disparaisse de nos vies sans rien nous dire. Il en serait bien capable cet idiot.

- Je peux t'assurer que s'il tente une seule fois de faire ça, je le traque et je lui filerai un coup de pied qui le dissuadera de recommencer grogna Vanessa. et je te préviens il est hors de question qu'il finisse comme serveur le reste de sa vie !

Jo regarda sa sœur béatement en voyant qu'elle sautait du coq à l'âne surement par inquiétude mais il ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en imaginant son frère habillé en serveur et tirant une gueule de six pieds de long dès qu'un client lui demanderai quelque chose. Décidément peu importe ce qui se passerait dans le futur, le résultat restera surement très intéressant.


	6. Où il fait bon de se sentir normal

Coucou à tous,

J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine ?

Je ne vais pas vous embêter plus que nécessaire, merci à tous les lecteurs et les reviewers ainsi que ma mizi et mon Jay qui m'aident pas mal.

A la semaine prochaine pour le 6 et bonne lecture pour le 5 ?

A++

Mili

* * *

05 : Où il fait bon de se sentir normal

- Et je fais comment pour me lever maintenant grogna Harry en se réveillant le lendemain matin bloqué dans l'étreinte de sa sœur et de son frère.

- Chuuut tu vas les réveiller murmura doucement Nicolas assis sur le fauteuil au coin de la pièce.

- C'était justement le but de la manœuvre Nico ironisa Harry.

- Tu es obligé d'être si désagréable même au réveil pouffa Jo avec les yeux encore fermés.

- C'est signe qu'il va mieux se moqua Vanessa en ouvrant les yeux. Même si j'avoue que c'est désagréable !

- En même temps le jour où il devient gentil, tout mignon et tout sourire, c'est que tout ira mal et que ce ne sera pas vraiment lui rajouta Jo.

- Hey je vous rappelle que je suis là râla Harry alors que Nico se mettait à rire.

- Harry on sait que tu es là, tu es le seul à faire preuve d'autant d'irritabilité et de grogne-attitude au réveil rajouta Jo avant de crier quand son petit frère le poussa hors du lit.

- Moi j'ai rien dit je dors pouffa Vanessa en reposant sa tête sur le coussin et en faisant semblant de dormir.

- Mais tu n'en penses pas moins traitresse sourit sadiquement Harry avant de pousser aussi sa sœur hors du lit.

- C'est sur il est en pleine forme pouffa Jo qui était par terre alors que sa sœur se mettait à rire.

Harry sourit doucement avant de se mettre à grimacer en essayant de se redresser pour sortir de son lit. Son corps n'avait décidément pas apprécié sa tentative de point zéro.

- Je peux aller prendre une douche tranquillement où il faut que je m'attende à un coup foireux ? grogna le jeune sorcier en se mettant difficilement debout.

- Seul le destin pourra répondre à ta question pouffa Jo.

- Très bien Jo tu viens de te condamner à la même sentence que Vanessa trancha Harry pendant que son frère s'horrifiait et que sa sœur lâchait un « Yes » qui venait du fond du cœur.

- Nicolas tu pourrais compatir avec tes enfants merde s'offusqua Jo en voyant son père mort de rire dans son fauteuil.

- J'ai pas envie d'être également incorporé dans votre sentence se moqua Nicolas arrachant un sourire à Harry qui rentra dans la salle de bain.

- Putain c'est ce dos de merde qui a encore tout fait foiré grogna Harry en voyant le dos de son pyjama rempli de sang. Même les potions les plus fortes et les mixtures à Nicolas n'ont rien pu faire pour ça ! et comment je peux accepter ça putain de merde. Putain de sorciers de merde.

- Harry ça va, tu t'en sors ? s'inquiéta Jo de l'autre coté de la porte.

- Ouais trancha froidement Harry tout en serrant fortement le bord du lavabo pour calmer la colère qui lui parcourait les veines avant de se regarder dans le miroir avec froideur. Vous avez gagné les premières batailles mais je ne me laisserai pas mourir pour vous. Je ne perdrai pas la guerre !

S'armant de courage il alla dans la douche pour se débarrasser du sang qui le recouvrait.

- Le corps meurtri n'avait pas qu'un sens littéral dans ce putain de bouquin grimaça Harry quand il sentit l'eau lui bruler le dos. Je suppose que pour les deux autres parties ça doit également être le cas ! pour l'esprit je ne vois que l'occlumencie mais pour l'âme comment je peux vérifier si elle est OK ou pas. Il va falloir que j'avance dans le bouquin ou que j'en trouve un autre ! Fais chier !

Une fois qu'il se sentit plus frais il sortit de la salle de bain pour retrouver son frère en train de hurler au téléphone pendant que Vanessa riait en paressant dans le lit.

- Puisque je vous dis que je m'en fou cria Jo…. Bah recaler moi à votre putain de projet je m'en fou !... c'est un projet commun c'est pas de ma faute si les autres comprennent rien !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe demanda doucement Harry en s'asseyant à coté de sa sœur.

- La section physique en spécialité robotique vient de faire cramer le projet qu'ils doivent présenter trois jours après la rentrée pour le concours national expliqua Vanessa en riant. Et Jo aussi chiant puisse-t-il être a réalisé prêt de 80% du projet et les autres n'arrivent pas à refaire leur maquette ! leur chef de projet hurle depuis 20minutes sur Jo pour qu'il se ramène à l'université.

- Et à priori il est pas d'accord ! rit doucement Harry en voyant son frère traiter le chef de projet de plusieurs nom d'oiseaux.

- Il veut rester à la maison avec toi et avec nous ! il a même rembarré Mike et David qui avaient été dépêchés pour venir le chercher ! Ils ont rien compris à ce qui leur arrivait les pauvres ! Surtout que plus que recalés Jo pour le projet leur chef les a aussi menacé de les recaler s'ils parvenaient pas à faire venir cet abruti. Des fois je suis contente d'être du coté de Jo et pas de l'autre, les profs sont souvent au bord de la crise de nerfs avec lui.

- Vas t'habiller Vanessa, on va l'emmener de force soupira Harry en se levant.

- Qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon petit frère ? s' étonna la jeune femme.

- Je ne fais pas ça pour les autres, mais je ne veux pas qu'il se fasse recaler parce qu'il veut rester ici ! et puis si on s'y met à trois on aura rapidement fini ! trancha Harry.

- Quand ils vont se rendre compte qu'un gamin de 10ans est plus intelligent qu'eux ça va leur pourrir le moral rit Vanessa en se levant pour sortir de la chambre. Je te laisse t'occuper de Jo.

- Pas plus compliqué que ça admit Harry en s'approchant de son frère avant de lui taper dans le genoux pour le faire se baisser alors qu'il criait de douleur.

- Putain Harry qu'est ce que tu fous ! grogna Jo.

- File moi ça idiot ordonna Harry en attrapant le portable d'autorité. Il arrive !

- Harry hurla Jo alors que son petit frère raccrochait au nez du prof.

- Vas t'habiller !

- Je te quitte pas d'une semelle ! Qui sait ce que tu vas encore nous inventer et dans quel état tu vas finir se fâcha le frère hyper protecteur.

- Je viens aussi et Vanessa aussi ou cas où ! Comme ça tu me gardes à l'œil et on règle le problème rapidement et on rentre ! Je t'attends au salon ! trancha Harry en attrapant son manteau et son écharpe de Serdaigle.

- Et mon avis là dedans ! hurla Jo.

- On s'en fou répondirent Vanessa et Harry en chœur.

Harry, malgré ce qu'il avait dit à son frère, sortit à l'extérieur et savoura l'air frais qui venait lui caresser le visage. Il vit plus haut dans l'allée les pensionnaires de chez Nico faire des batailles de boules de neige où presque chacun utilisait ses pouvoirs ce qui donnait des situations assez cocasses.

- Harry malgré toute ton intelligence, tu peux me dire ce que je vais faire là bas ? ronchonna Vanessa en mettant son chapeau, ses gants et son écharpe.

- Il m'oblige à y aller alors tu viens aussi point barre grogna Jo en arrivant derrière eux. Et putain Harry tu étais obligé de me fracasser le genou comme ça ?

- Allons y lâcha Harry en se mettant à marcher.

- C'est moi où il en a rien à foutre de ce qu'on raconte ! Et on va pas y aller à pied avec ce temps de merde ! Quoi que tu mériterais de courir derrière la voiture ! admit Jo en ouvrant sa voiture où Vanessa et Harry s'engouffrèrent.

Les vingt minutes qu'ils passèrent en voiture pour aller jusqu'à l'université parurent durer une éternité pour Harry et Vanessa à cause de Jo qui passa son temps à râler. Cependant ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire quand Jo se gara limite à l'intérieur du bâtiment en clamant qu'il allait pas se geler le cul pour une bande d'abrutis.

- Finalement mon mauvais caractère je l'ai choppé auprès de Jo quand je suis à Poudlard rit doucement Harry s'attirant ainsi un regard noir de son grand frère.

- Jo, dieu soit…. Commença un vieil homme quand il les vit arriver.

- Remercier pas Dieu il a rien à voir là dedans trancha Jo en se dirigeant vers un reste fumant de ce qui devait être la maquette d'origine. Et putain qui est le con qui l'a allumé en inversant l'alimentation ? quoi que non je veux même pas savoir !

- T'abuses Jo il a même pas la gueule de iron man, tu es vraiment un noob se moqua Harry qui regardait quand même le robot avec admiration.

- On lui fabrique un réacteur ARK ? rit Jo alors que Harry éclatait de rire en se sentant retomber en enfance.

- Je le peindrais en rouge et doré ! s'enthousiasma Vanessa en venant s'asseoir à coté de son petit frère sans même faire attention aux autres élèves de la classe de Jo qui les regardait ahuri.

- Yeahh j'ai pas sommeil en plus, c'est ça les plans d'origine ? demanda Harry en attrapant un paquet de feuille qui trainait sur la table derrière lui.

- Jo on est pas là pour s'amuser ! Ton frère et ta sœur n'ont rien à faire ici ! et il va mettre le bordel dans tous nos papiers ragea un des gars.

- Will fermes ta gueule, si je suis là c'est parce que vous n'êtes pas capable de lire ces plans ! Et c'est parce que mon petit frère m'a trainé ici que je suis là autrement je serai encore en train de dormir tranquillement ! trancha froidement Jo d'une voix que ses camarades n'avaient jamais entendu.

- Hey Jo si tu branches ça à ça ici, ça ne serait pas plus pratique ? demanda Harry en montrant deux parties sur le plan.

- Non tu perds de la puissance pour ici décréta Jo.

- Et en faisant une dérivation.

- La dérivation ne fonctionne pas non plus …. Mais tu viens de me donner une idée s'enthousiasma Jo en attrapant une feuille blanche pour gribouiller dessus. Ton idée de Iron man est vraiment pas conne, si on place le cœur ici, avec de l'electro alimentation.

- Iron man est le plus puissant c'est pour ça pouffa Harry avant de regarder son frère avec malice.

- Jo, Harry pensez même pas à faire une réaction à moitié nucléaire dans un robot universitaire gronda Vanessa avant de voir ses deux frères lui tirer la langue.

- Il faudrait deux batteries complètement séparé, une pour alimenter l'ARK et l'autre pour le robot en lui-même pensa Jo à voix haute.

- Et si on réalise nous même un ARK en faisant comme ça demanda Harry en gribouillant sur une autre page blanche.

- Là ça risque de coincer mais c'est pas con et puis on a qu'à essayer, au pire ça nous pètera à la gueule mais c'est pas la première fois que ça arrivera petit frère déclara Jo en montrant sa main dans lequel l'enfant tapa joyeusement. Harry tu t'occupes de la base électronique du robot avec les plans et moi je réfléchis et je tente l'ARK ?

- Yeahhh on va tout faire péter ! rit Harry.

- Des fois tu me fais un peu peur Harry soupira Vanessa avant de regarder Jo. Toi tu me fais tout le temps peur, et tu as perverti l'esprit de mon pauvre petit frère !

- C'est toi qui m'a appris la première à faire péter des bouteilles de coca avec des mentos ! rétorqua Harry en commençant à se mettre au travail. Et j'ai les cheveux bleus par ta faute !

- Shtroumph grincheux pouffa Jo.

- Vous allez déguster comme jamais tous les deux bouda Harry.

- Et nous on fait quoi ? demanda Mike l'ami à Jo.

- Rien c'est plus prudent pour tout le monde trancha froidement Harry sans décoller son œil de la loupe qu'il se servait pour faire des soudures.

- Jo c'est un projet commun à la classe, tout le monde doit participer et je doute que ton frère ait les compétences requises tenta le professeur avant de voir le regard noir de son élève.

- Pourquoi a-t-il compris mes plans que soit disant personne ne comprenaient ? Pourquoi émet-il plus d'idée sur le robot en 10 minutes que vous tous en 4 mois ? il apprenait la physique et la chimie et tout ce qui s'y rapporte en même temps qu'il me faisait mes devoirs pour mes TP pendant les deux dernières années. Si physiquement il n'était pas en cours avec moi, il connait parfaitement tous mes cours ! rétorqua Jo.

- Avoue que c'est pas parce je te manque que tu n'aimes pas mon école Jo, c'est parce que tu n'as plus personne pour faire tes devoirs à la bourre taquina Harry.

- C'est sur c'est pas ton caractère de cochon qui me manque pouffa Jo.

- Bon les gars si on est là pour la journée autant que je vous aide soupira vanessa en prenant une partie des plans pour se mettre au travail avant de regarder les camarades de son frère. Bon au pire je leur explique comme ça ils sauront ! Ça te va Jo ?

- M'en fou laisse moi bosser grogna Jo qui ne se descotchait pas de sa feuille.

- Devrait y avoir un cours comme ça à Poudlard rit Harry en s'amusant comme un fou avec son fer à souder.

- Toi et eux dans une même pièce et toi avec une arme, hein, hein pas bonne idée pouffa Jo ce qui ne fit rire qu'un peu plus le jeune sorcier qui se calma finalement pour continuer son travail.

Aujourd'hui plus de magie, plus de potion, plus de point zéro, plus d'égyptiens et surtout plus de sorciers à l'esprit détraqué, aujourd'hui il allait en profiter pour être normal enfin autant qu'il pouvait l'être sans se faire passer pour un de ces idiots. Après deux trois heures de travail il fut sortit de sa torpeur par une pizza qui venait de se poser à coté de lui. Il allait ouvrir le couvercle de la boite lorsqu'une main vint appuyer dessus. Il releva la tête et vit sa sœur qui avait sa main non seulement sur sa pizza mais aussi sur celle de Jo qui travaillait toujours en face de lui.

- Si vous voulez manger vous descotchez de ce que vous êtes en train de faire et vous vous arrêter au moins une heure ordonna vanessa.

- Si tu me donnes pas ma pizza maintenant je vais te faire une crasse qui te foutra la honte jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ! et la fois où j''ai fait brulé tes cours la vieille de tes examens restera le meilleure souvenir de ta vie en comparaison ! menaça Harry faisant blanchir sa sœur qui relâcha inconsciemment sa prise sur les pizzas. Merci !

Tout sourire Harry se mit à dévorer sa pizza alors que son frère les engloutissait deux par deux.

- Tu as appelé à la maison pour prévenir qu'on rentrerait tard ? demanda Jo la bouche pleine.

- T'es vraiment crade Jo grimaça vanessa. Et à ton avis qui m'a ordonné de vous commander des pizzas ?

- C'est même pas toi qui a pensé à nous fit mine de pleurer Harry.

- Les pizzas étaient déjà commandé quand je les ai appelé soupira vanessa en mangeant une part. Et de votre coté ça avance comment ? la mécanique de base est quasiment terminé mais j'ai légèrement modifié l'ergonomie du robot afin qu'il ressorte mieux comme Iron man.

- Le circuit imprimé principal est quasiment terminé de mon coté, en espérant que les modifications que j'ai apporté seront pas trop nuls. Au pire j'en ai un normal en réserve expliqua Harry avant de regarder son frère qui leva fièrement sa feuille devant eux.

- Ça va péter s'enthousiasma Jo en levant sa main dans laquelle son petit frère tapa.

- Vanessa tu peux pas lui faire cracher de l'acide chloridrique, comme ça en cas de combat ça serait terrible s'enthousiasma Harry avant de se cacher derrière ses mains. Putain je régresse !

- Jo je peux voir où vous en êtes ? demanda le professeur en venant s'asseoir en face de Vanessa.

Jo lui tendit sa feuille avec un petit sourire tout en continuant de manger alors que vanessa et Harry se mettaient à rire en voyant la face du professeur qui se décomposa peu à peu.

- Ce n'est pas du tout ce qui était prévu souffla le professeur.

- Non c'est beaucoup mieux lâcha Harry en réfléchissant avant de sourire avec sadisme. Et si on lui rajoutait quelques unes de mes spécialités à ce petit robot ça serait génial non ?

- NON crièrent en chœur Vanessa et Jo.

- Et par pitié calme toi un peu tu es intenable depuis tout à l'heure ! Si on te laisse faire tu vas réellement nous faire un Iron Man gronda gentiment Vanessa pendant que Jo éclatait de rire.

- Je peux voir les circuits imprimés ? demanda le professeur incertain du carnage qu'il allait découvrir.

Les trois No Name durent retenir leur rire quand ils virent le professeur regarder tour à tour le circuit à travers la loupe et Harry qui continuait de manger serein.

- Ça aussi c'était pas prévu à la base mais il manque plus qu'à savoir si les dérivations que j'ai apporté au sein même du circuit tiendront le choc face à l'alimentation que Jo va faire expliqua Harry avant de se mettre quasiment debout sur sa chaise pour montrer au prof. Là et là il ya encore la possibilité de rajouter deux circuits si les autres ne supportent pas la tension !

- Et ne me regarder pas comme ça, si il a mes connaissance il s'est débrouillé tout seul pour le faire ! déclara Jo avant de reprendre malicieusement. Allez professeur avouez qu'on est les plus forts, les plus intelligents et les plus beau ! Même si on a un schtroumf grincheux parmi nous !

- Tu vas voir ce qu'il va te faire le schtroumf grogna Harry avant de s'élancer sur son frère qui se leva rapidement pour courir à travers les couloirs vides de l'université.

- Ah je te tiens rit Jo en l'attrapant au détour d'un couloir pour le porter en sac à patate sur son épaule. Harry je suis content !

- Fait moi descendre sinon je te vomis la pizza dessus grogna le sorcier alors que son frère le faisait basculer pour le porter correctement sur le dos. Sois content de ta victoire la prochaine fois je ne me ferai pas avoir, je ne connais pas le bâtiment c'est pour ça !

- Quand tu fais ta magie, on ne peut pas partager ça avec toi, à part pour les potions le reste tu ne peux voir ça qu'avec m'man et p'pa. Mais tu restes très secret sur ce que tu apprends, ce que tu fais, ce que tu lis et je sais que tu as des projets, l'état dans lequel tu t'es retrouvé il y a trois jours en ai la preuve expliqua Jo alors qu'imperceptiblement Harry resserrait sa prise autour du cou de son frère alors qu'il calait sa tête sur le haut de son dos. Même si ça me fait mal au cœur de le dire je sais que malgré le lien qui nous uni tu ne veux pas ou peut être tu n'arrive pas à nous faire confiance.

- Je suis désolé Jo murmura Harry touché par les confessions de son frère.

- Tu n'as pas à être désolé Harry je ne dis pas ça pour que tu te sentes mal. Tu as fais beaucoup d'effort. Il a y quatre moi tu m'aurais envoyé ici avec un coup de pied au cul mais tu ne m'aurais jamais accompagné et je ne t'ai presque jamais vu autant rire depuis ce matin. Et je suis content car tu t'amuses dans une matière où on peut s'amuser à deux ! on a plus la barrière de nos bizarreries entre nous sourit Jo.

- J'ai envie d'oublié que je suis un sorcier aujourd'hui, j'ai envie d'oublier Poudlard et les sorciers. Et je me sens bien, j'ai l'impression d'être en paix avec moi-même. J'ai même sommeil murmura Harry qui se laissait bercé par les pas et la respiration calme de son frère.

- Dors Harry, de toute façon je te connais dans deux heures tu seras réveillé pouffa Jo qui sentait dans son cou la respiration de son frère qui se calmait en même temps qu'il s'endormait.

- Tu en es finalement venu à bout sourit tendrement Vanessa en décrochant son petit frère du dos de Jo.

- On y prendrait gout qu'il fasse des câlins soupira Jo en ébouriffant la tignasse bleu de son petit frère qui s'était calé dans les bras de Vanessa.

- Mais il est vachement plus lourd qu'avant quand même gémit Vanessa en faisant rire Jo qui cala un banc contre le mur et d'y mettre des vestes dessus.

Vanessa le posa doucement en essayant de faire attention à ne pas le réveiller et lui mit sa veste par-dessus pour ne pas qu'il ne prenne froid tout ça sous le regard interrogateur des autres élèves qui trouvaient que les deux étudiants se comportaient plus en parents qu'en frère et sœur.

- Je récupère la partie des circuits ?

- Non tu vas commencer à faire la peinture, je sais pas ce que Harry a prévu pour ses circuits, on verra dans deux heures. Je vais me mettre sur l'alimentation décréta Jo en récupérant ses plans sans faire attention au professeur qui faisait un cours sur la qualité d'un circuit imprimé.

- Patience murmura une voix à l'oreille de Harry

- Mais de la patience pour quoi cria Harry avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de se retrouver dans un lieu qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- A vouloir aller trop vite tu vas t'écarter de ton but Harry No Name souffla une personne derrière Harry qui se tourna d'un seul bon. Qui êtes vous et où suis-je ?

L'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui était bronzé et ses yeux gris étaient soulignés par de longs traits noirs.

- Tu m'as invoqué il y a de ça trois jours Harry. Mais il est trop tôt pour toi pour accéder au point zéro souffla l'homme d'une voix faible mais qui retentit à pleine puissance dans la tête à Harry qui du serrer les poings de douleur. 15ans c'est l'âge du plus jeune sorcier à avoir atteint le point zéro.

- J'y arriverai avant grogna Harry ses yeux luisant de son pouvoir titanesque. Je blinderai mon corps, j'organiserai mon esprit, et je trouverai pour l'âme.

- Tu n'as donc pas compris ce que tu as ressentit il ya trois jours jeune Harry. Pour accéder au point zéro il ne suffit pas d'être en bonne santé, sain d'esprit et ton âme neutre, il faut que tu sois en paix avec toi-même. Chose que tu n'es pas et que tu ne seras pas capable de faire avant quelques années. Tu as parcouru beaucoup de chemin depuis que tu es rentré dans ton école de magie, mais tu as seulement commencé à emprunter le chemin, tu ne l'as pas encore parcouru. Ne hâte pas les choses, ce qui doit arriver arrivera.

- Vous croyez que ça me plait de me faire bouffer de l'intérieur par ma magie ? grogna Harry.

- Comment veux tu la contrôler ? l'exploiter ? si tu ne l'as comprends pas Harry ? souffla l'homme en commençant à disparaitre. Patience Harry, patience.

- J'ai compris se crispa le jeune garçon. Il faut de la patience et du temps, et du temps je n'en ai pas !

- Harry réveille toi coupa la voix de Vanessa alors qu'il fermait les yeux pour les rouvrir sur sa sœur qui paraissait inquiète à coté de lui. Ta magie commençait à se manifester j'ai du te réveiller. Tu veux rentrer à la maison ?

- Non laisse tomber grogna le jeune homme en se levant alors que ses méninges tournaient à pleine vitesse.

- _Bon à priori le rituel d'il y a trois jours n'a pas complètement foiré mais j'ai un gars qui s'est implanté dans mon subconscient et dont le mot préféré est « patience ». les derniers sorciers qui ont utilisé ce truc sont tous des vieux et le plus jeune avait 15ans. Et il faut que je comprenne ma magie ? Comment je peux comprendre quelque chose qui n'a pas de conscience propre ? Putain j'y comprends rien, vivement que la salle sur demande réponde à mes questions pensa Harry avant de se lever et de se diriger vers son frère qui travaillait toujours à la même table._

- Regarde ça Harry encore mieux que Iron Man souffla Jo en montrant ce qu'il avait construit pendant sa sieste. Il suffit qu'on appuie sur ce bouton pour que les diodes changent de couleurs : bleus petit robot est calme, rouge plus rien de va petit robot va se déchainer.

- Cool murmura Harry coupant ainsi l'enthousiasme de son frère.

- Ça va ?

- Bof ça pourrait aller mieux soupira Harry avant de se remettre à la place qu'il occupait. Il faut que je finisse mon circuit imprimé et après on passe au montage.

- Le prof est comme un dingue que mon petit frère face des circuits comme ça alors que ses étudiants ne font pas moitié mieux sourit Jo.

- C'est parce que nous sommes les meilleurs sourit doucement le jeune sorcier en se replongeant dans ses soudures.

Il était trois heures du matin quand tous décidèrent de rentrer chez eux avant de revenir finaliser le projet le lendemain. Et si Harry avait du menacer son frère pour venir, cette fois ci ce fut Vanessa qui les menaça tous les deux car elle était épuisée. A contre cœur les deux garçons suivirent leur sœur qui les menaçait de mille et une mort de l'avoir entrainé la dedans.

- J'ai faim pouffa Jo en rentrant dans la maison en tentant de ne pas faire de bruit.

- Je mangerai bien des crêpes avoua Harry.

- Sans moi, bonne nuit les garçons à demain soupira Vanessa en les embrassant tous les deux avant d'aller dans sa chambre pour se coucher.

Les deux frères se regardèrent et se dirigèrent dans la cuisine pour se préparer des crêpes alors qu'il était 3h du matin. A leur grande hilarité ils virent rapidement arrivés Jared et Sue qui réclamèrent leur part. Jo en grand frère bienveillant les servit et se hâta de terminer avant de se vautrer dans le canapé où il s'endormit sans même demander son reste. Harry lui posa une couverture dessus afin qu'il ne prenne pas froid et alla dans sa chambre prendre une bonne douche et changer de vêtement avant de prendre son livre de potion avancée pour se changer les idées.

- _Tu vas voir Rogue, tu vas ramer à fond tellement je vais avancer sourit Harry avec sadisme avant de se mettre au décorticage du livre qui était mille fois plus simple que celui sur le point zéro._

A la surprise de Harry le portable de Jo sonna à peine trois heures plus tard sur les coups de 6h pour le réveiller. Au radar il alla dans sa chambre pour revenir 20 minutes plus tard légèrement plus réveillé et habillé correctement. Il attrapa une bouteille de coca dans le frigo et vint se planter devant Harry.

- On va boucler Iron Man ? sourit Jo alors que Harry renvoyait ses affaires dans sa chambre d'un simple geste de la main.

- On y va ! sourit Harry en enfilant son manteau. Et on réveille pas Vanessa ?

- Laisse la roupiller, de toute façon ces gros porcs qui sont dans ma classe arrête pas de la reluquer comme un vieux morceau de viande. Elle est bien mieux à la maison trancha Jo.

Les deux garçons arrivèrent dans l'école encore vide à cause de l'heure matinale et des vacances et Jo se descendit plus de la moitié de sa bouteille avant de se mettre sérieusement au travail dans l'assemblage du robot pendant que Harry s'occupait comme il le pouvait. En fait pendant que son frère dormait il avait étudié une potion de « contrôle d'ombre » qui lui avait donné l'idée de faire un peu pareille pour le robot. Créer un programme pour que le robot réagisse à des fréquences qui provenaient d'un émetteur placé sur un humain qui bougerait à coté. Bien sur ce n'était qu'une idée mais il y avait beaucoup réfléchi et voulait tenter. Aussi quand Jo décréta le robot assemblé et qu'il finalisait la partie programmation et les tests Harry continuait sur son projet.

- Tu vas me dire ce que tu fais à bidouiller depuis 4 heures ce truc bizarre ? demanda Jo quand il fut satisfait des mouvements de son robot.

- Tu me fais confiance ? rétorqua Harry avec malice.

- Quand tu tires la gueule ouais, mais quand tu fais un sourire comme ça je suis plutôt septique et apeuré avoua le grand frère.

Harry se leva et s'approcha de son frère pour lui accrocher autour du torse une espèce de médaillon identique à l'ARK qui était relié par des fils à quatre bracelets deux pour les poignets et deux pour les chevilles et un autre fils se retrouva accrocher autour de la tête de Jo.

- J'ai l'impression d'être un peu idiot là, ça sert à quoi ? demanda Jo.

- Bouge pas ordonna Harry en insérant une puce dans le robot qu'il mit en route. Maintenant bouge mais pas trop vite.

Jo amusé bougea son bras droit avant de regarder son petit frère avec des yeux exorbités quand il vit le robot faire la même chose. Rapidement il commença à bouger dans tous les sens sous le regard scrutateur d'Harry qui apportait souvent des modifications. Et ensemble ils améliorèrent sensiblement le système si bien que deux heures plus tard quand les autres étudiants arrivèrent ils virent les bureaux poussés contre les murs avec Jo en plein milieu de la salle en train de danser avec un robot qui faisait la même chorégraphie à coté de lui.

- Harry tu peux bidouiller la sensibilité du genou droit, il est disproportionné par rapport au gauche ? si je décide de faire un zouk son genou va se déboiter ! s'enflamma Jo.

- Jo, pour l'amour de dieu pourquoi un robot danserait-il du zouk ? pouffa Harry avant de s'asseoir par terre avec différents instruments pour bidouiller le détecteur qu'ils avaient rajouté sur les genoux.

- Et arrête de râler on peaufine, c'est moi qui est le travail le plus dur ! rala Jo.

- C'est sur te déhancher comme en boite de nuit et faire le dingue ne te ressemble pas ! je traine depuis deux heures par terre à bidouiller les détecteurs mais c'est toi qui a le travail le plus pénible rétorqua cyniquement Harry.

- Je vois que tu as repris du poil de la bête Harry déclara vanessa en rentrant dans la pièce à la surprise des deux No Name qui se rendirent compte de la présence des autres. Ça a gueulé à la maison quand ils ont su que vous aviez fait des crêpes et que vous en aviez pas laissé.

- Jared et Sue en ont mangé, ils ont du sentir l'odeur cette nuit pouffa Jo avant de regarder son petit frère qui bidouillait toujours son genoux. Tu as bientôt fini esclave ?

Harry attrapa un de ses fins tournevis et appuya sur un des nerfs de son frère qui attrapa sa jambe pour sautiller sur place comme le robot.

- Je pense que c'est OK maitre stupide ! rétorqua Harry avant de regarder sa sœur. Est-ce que c'est des muffins à la myrtille que je sens ?

- Vous êtes là depuis combien de temps ? demanda vanessa en tendant le sac à son frère qui engloutit immédiatement un muffin.

- On est arrivé vers 6h30 à peu prêt répondit Harry avant de voir à l'horloge qu'il était presque 13h. Bref comme tu peux le voir on a pas chômé ! Jo NONNNN

Harry avait hurlé mais il était trop tard son frère avait tenté de faire un salto et hélas le petit robot n'ayant pas de suspension qui lui permettait de rebondir s'écrasa lamentablement au sol. Harry récupéra le robot en incendiant son frère du regard et vérifia que le choc n'avait rien endommagé.

- Allez détends toi Harry, on teste juste les limites, si le système lâche il lâchera pouffa Jo sans voir le regard horrifié de ses camarades.

- Jo c'est incroyable ce robot s'émerveilla le professeur en s'approchant. Je n'en avais jamais vu de pareil, avec ça aux nationales on va gagner sans aucun problème

- Yeah tapes là frérot on est les plus fort cria Jo en présentant sa main à son frère qui fourra son muffin dans sa bouche pour pouvoir taper. Et manges pas tous les muffins ! Donne !

Harry s'éloigna mais Jo essaya de le rejoindre avant que les autres n'éclatent de rire en voyant le petit robot les suivre également en levant le bras comme le faisait Jo. Pour rire Harry s'accroupit au niveau du robot et tandis un muffin que Jo galéra à récupérer avec le robot.

- La précision des gestes c'est pas encore ça quand même soupira Jo en s'asseyant en face de son robot qui faisait la même chose. Bon Stark tu me files mon muffin maintenant ? bon robot va !

- Tu sais que tu es craignos pour en venir à parler à un robot grand frère ! Mais pas n'importe lequel attention rit Harry avant de crier en même temps que son frère. C'est Iron man.

- Les garçons qu'est-ce qu'on va pouvoir faire de vous ? soupira Vanessa amusée en s'asseyant à coté d'eux au sol.

- Harry tu penses que si on lui met une commande vocale on pourra le faire chanter ? pouffa Jo qui se remit à bidouiller le robot.

- La priorité serait de lui mettre des suspensions pour qu'ils puissent accroitre sa précision dans ses gestes rétorqua le jeune garçon. Je me demande ce que va devenir iron man quand je retournerai en cours !

- Au pire n'y retourne pas et reste avec nous sourit Jo.

- Ne me tente pas soupira Harry.

- Vous avez pas fini de faire vos sentimentales soupira Vanessa avant d'être écrasée par ses deux frères et accessoirement le robot qui se jetèrent sur elle. Et bouger de la vous êtes trop lourd !

- Elle devient de pire en pire avec l'age la vieille ! se moqua Jo avant d'être expulsé par un coup de pied de Vanessa qui se redressa d'un seul coup. Je rigole Vanessa tu sais que je rigole ?

- Un jour la vieille elle te fera la peau ! grogna Vanessa avec froideur.

- Bon si on finissait tout ça qu'on puisse enfin profiter des vacances ? décréta Harry avant de voir le regard ironique de son frère et sa sœur. Bon OK j'avais prévu plein de révision et de trucs à faire plutôt qu'un iron man miniature destiné à danser du zouk dans un concours débile.

- Tu avais raison Vanessa ton petit frère a un sacré caractère rit une femme en arrivant alors que Jo allait s'avancer avant d'être retenu par Harry.

- Et vous êtes ? demanda froidement Harry qui avait quand même deviné grâce à ce qu'il avait lu en son frère.

- Rachel Santos une amie à ta sœur et ton frère sourit gentiment la femme.

- Rachel tu es magnifique aujourd'hui, les vacances te vont magnifiquement bien au teint souffla Jo en s'approchant d'elle avec un air dragueur.

- Je m'en fou de qui elle est, j'ai encore du travail qui m'attend à la maison, au pire tu me ramènes Vanessa ? demanda Harry en regardant sa sœur.

- Pourquoi tu veux partir ? s'étonna son frère.

- T'as plus besoin de moi trancha Harry. La robotique c'est ton dada pas le mien !

- Aides moi à enlever tout ça et je te ramène à la maison, mon travail ici est terminé trancha Jo en commençant à défaire les différentes accroches.

- Jo les explications tenta le professeur.

- Elles attendront la rentrée ! je crois que j'ai assez donné depuis hier. Et ce matin pendant que vous dormiez tous on était déjà en train de bosser tous les deux. Si vous voulez rester, les plans sont sur les bureaux ! décréta l'étudiant.

- Jo tu peux rester avec tes amis souffla Harry en aidant quand même son frère à enlever les détecteurs.

- Mon petit frère passe avant et que tu l'acceptes ou non c'est comme ça déclara Jo. Et puis merde je veux gagner une de ces putains de batailles de boule de neige avec toi et avec Vaness aussi!

- Yeahh nous trois contre tous les autres, on va les enterrer sous la neige ! s'enthousiasma Vanessa.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé si vous aviez d'autres choses de prévue soupira Harry qui savait que son frère et sa sœur s'inquiétaient pour lui comme de véritable mère poule.

- Je suis sur que Vanessa n'avait pas prévu de te teindre les cheveux en bleu et pourtant tu es un schtroumf, et toi tu as prévu de nous faire une crasse et tu nous aimes tellement que tu ne vas le faire sourit Jo en posant les détecteurs sur un bureau avec le petit robot.

- Vous allez avoir votre crasse quand même Jo répliqua Harry en faisant rire Vanessa.

- Je sais que c'est pas drôle parce que je vais être la première à m'en prendre plein la gueule mais ta tentative était vraiment désespérée Jo ricana Vanessa.

- Bon allez on y va sourit Jo avec malice en attrapant son frère pour le mettre sur ses épaules. Faudrait que tu te remplumes la crevette !

- J'suis plus un gosse grogna Harry. Et je suis pas une crevette c'est toi qui a trop de muscle, t'en a même à la place du cerveau !

- Je peux venir avec vous ? demanda Rachel en s'approchant de Jo avec un grand sourire à la surprise de tous qui la voyait en temps normal fuir le grand dadet.

- Rachel mon amour, je savais que les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour toi étaient réciproques s'enflamma Jo en prenant les mains de la jeune femme avant de lui sourire. Mais là ça va être chaud pour qu'on se voit avant la rentrée, je te dis à dans quelques jours seulement.

Cette réponse surprit toute sa classe qui savait la fixation qu'il faisait sur la jeune femme alors que Vanessa et Harry s'échangeaient un regard perdu.

- _Attends il n'est pas sensé être accroc à cette femme ? pensa Harry avant de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient dans le couloir pour sortir._

- Tu te sens bien Jo ? hésita Vanessa.

- Tu nous as entendus il y a deux jours c'est ça? demanda Harry en posant sa tête sur celle de son frère.

- Avec le hurlement que tu as poussé en te réveillant je crois que toute la maison a du t'entendre Harry soupira Jo en reprenant un peu de sérieux en voyant l'air coupable de sa sœur. Le fait d'avoir entendu ou pas la conversation d'il y a deux jours ne compte absolument pas sur ce qui se passe en ce moment. Harry on a attendu des années avant que tu te conduises comme un petit garçon devrait le faire à 10ans. Un petit garçon qui aurait envie de s'amuser avec des robots, à faire des blagues à ses frères et sœur, et à jouer dans la neige. Tu es à la maison pour à peine 2semaines et plus que une maintenant alors je veux en profiter. Je veux garder en mémoire ces 15jours comme les premières vacances en véritable famille qu'on passe tous ensemble. Comme ça si lorsque tu reviens aux prochaines vacances, parce que tu as intérêt à revenir, et que tu es à nouveau un froid et distant, je t'aimerai toujours autant mais ce ne sera plus la même chose.

- J'essayerai murmura Harry avant de sentir son frère prendre sa main.

- Soit toi-même Harry, ne te force pas à être quelqu'un que tu n'es pas ! On sait que tu n'es pas câlin, que tu es cynique, ironique et souvent froid mais c'est ce que tu es et on t'aime comme ça. si tu as envie de nous envoyer chier fais le car c'est ce que tu as toujours fait mais on sait au fond que tu as toujours été comme ça et que tu ne le dis pas méchamment.

- C'est le fameux langage Harrykin dont m'a parlé Elisa ? sourit doucement Harry en faisant rire sa sœur.

- Oui c'est le langage je t'aime moi non plus made in Harrykin No Name pouffa Jo.

- On peut rentrer en courant ? demanda finalement Harry en descendant des épaules de son frère une fois à la voiture.

Jo regarda ses clés de voiture et tout sourire les tendit à Vanessa qui soupirait avant de se transformer en panthère.

- T'as pas encore moins discret qu'une panthère en pleine rue grogna la blonde avant que son frère se transforme en lion. C'était ironique idiot ! Transformez vous en chat ou en oiseaux mais en quelque chose de discret !

- Un oiseau pour courir ? on est pas rentrer pouffa Harry en se changeant en aigle qui tenta de crapaüter dans la neige avant de se retransformer. Hein hein pas bonne idée Vanessa.

- Et les chats aiment pas la neige rit Jo en reprenant forme humaine.

- Et un lion, une panthère c'est pas des gros chats Jo ? ironisa Vanessa en montant dans la voiture et en partant.

- Je rêve où elle nous a planté sur le parking ? demanda Jo en regardant son frère.

- Le guépard est réputé être l'un des animaux les plus rapide du monde non ? Donc avec un peu de chance deux guépards invisibles lancés à pleine puissance arrivent avant Vanessa non ? sourit malicieusement Harry alors que son frère se transformait immédiatement.

Se concentrant sur l'animal Harry se transforma et lança deux sorts informulés pour les rendre invisible et ils s'élancèrent à pleine vitesse à l'extérieur de l'université ne laissant derrière eux que des traces étranges dans la neige. Les 20kilomètres qui les séparaient de la maison de Nicolas furent une véritable torture pour Harry qui sentait chacun de ses muscles se révolter face à cet effort hors du commun.

- Tu m'étonnes que Jo soit aussi costaud s'il fait ça tous les jours pensa Harry qui peinait à suivre le rythme de son frère.

Quand ils passèrent les grilles de la maison il fit immédiatement sauter le sort d'invisibilité causant un cri de peur à tous les pensionnaires qui jouaient dans la neige et alors que Jo s'amusait à leur sauter dessus comme un fou Harry se retransforma en respirant difficilement.

- Putain je vais avoir des courbatures de partout demain gémit le jeune sorcier en se laissant tomber dans la neige. Et merde quel con !

Immédiatement il se redressa mais il était trop tard son frère et les autres pensionnaires venaient l'attaquer à coup de neige et de pouvoirs spéciaux.

- Youhouuuu grande bataille de neige lancée cria Jo en se retransformant en humain pour attaquer les autres enfants à coup de grande poignée de neige. Allez Harry un peu de nerfs ! c'est pas bon de rester dans tes bouquins tout le temps ! Tu vaux pas un clou ! Bouges-toi.

- Hey s'offusqua Harry en se redressant. Et si vous voulez jouer à ces jeux là, vous allez me trouver.

- _Quitte à faire le con autant le faire jusqu'au bout pensa sadiquement Harry._

Immédiatement dès qu'ils virent son sourire les autres pensionnaires s'éloignèrent de lui en courant.

- Oubliez pas que plus qu'être un sorcier je suis un No Name déclara Harry avant de mettre en action ses différents dons.

Usant du pouvoir de Jared il se multiplia en 5 exemplaires qui s'élancèrent sur les autres adolescents et enfants qui tentèrent de répliquer vainement car les clones utilisaient en plus le don de Alex en courant à vitesse surhumaine dans tous les sens. Riant devant la face déconfite des autres qui tentaient de résister Harry se concentra sur ses pouvoirs de sorciers et des boules de neiges se formèrent derrière lui pour attaquer les autres. Cependant Harry n'était pas non plus le propriétaire originel des dons et n'avaient donc pas la connaissance ni l'habitude de leur utilisation comme les autres. C'est pour ça que lorsqu'il vit 25 exemplaires de Jared se rapprocher de lui il sut qu'il allait devoir faire appel à toutes ses connaissances s'il voulait pas se mettre à manger de la neige.

- Yeahhh attaque rit Jo en se transformant en éléphant pour essayer de terrasser les copies de Jared. Oh allez petit frère tu vas pas me faire croire que tu ne sais pas faire des trucs plus marrant que ça !

- Hey arrêtes on en a déjà pas mal bouffé de la neige s'offusqua Alex qui était en plein duel avec un des clones à Harry.

Immédiatement Harry cessa ses tours de passe- passe et tous les pensionnaires se laissèrent tomber au sol mort de fatigue et Harry ne tarda pas à tomber également à bout de souffle. Décidément passé 5 heures à péter des poupées d'entrainement à la gueule de Potter n'était pas la même chose que courir dans tous les sens en utilisant plusieurs dons en même temps. Il avait encore du chemin à parcourir.

- Hey crevette ça va ? s'inquiéta Jo en voyant son petit frère couché sur le dos et les yeux fermés.

- Je suis mort, je crois que je viens de découvrir l'existence de certains muscles dans mon corps pouffa Harry en se redressant avec difficulté.

- Tu as fait monté le niveau de la bataille tout seul grimaça Jared en se redressant.

- Je crois que je vais aller préparer quelques doses de potions contre les courbatures sinon je ne donne pas cher de notre peau ricana Harry en rentrant difficilement dans la maison.

- Et ne fais rien péter cria Jo en le faisant sourire.

Harry alla prendre une bonne douche chaude et se changea avant de rejoindre le laboratoire où se trouvait déjà Nicolas. Sans un mot pour ne pas briser la concentration de Nicolas, il s'installa dans un coin de la pièce et attrapa tout le nécessaire dont il avait besoin. Savourant le silence qui bizarrement ne lui avait pas manqué depuis quelques temps, il se mit au travail jonglant habilement avec les différents ingrédients.

- Epongé un maitre de potion a été plutôt bénéfique non ? sourit Nicolas en voyant son fils faire la potion avec les yeux quasiment fermés.

- Plus que les potions c'est surtout ses connaissances en magie noire et en DCFM qui m'ont été utile, le reste tu m'avais déjà quasiment tout enseigné répondit Harry sans quitter des yeux sa potion. A la bibliothèque j'ai trouvé un livre pour les Masteria Magicus de potions et crois moi-même avec les connaissances de Rogue associées aux tiennes je galère.

- Si tu m'avais épongé tu le comprendrais déclara l'homme.

- Avoir épongé ta femme a presque failli me tuer, alors je t'épongerai quand je serai sur de pouvoir faire face à cet assaut de connaissances répliqua Harry. Et puis chercher par soit même c'est plus intéressant que d'avoir tout de servit sur un plateau d'argent.

- Ah !la recherche et le décorticage des livres incompréhensibles, quels moments passionnant même si te connaissant tu as du t'arracher plusieurs fois les cheveux face aux problèmes qui se posaient pouffa Nicolas.

- J'ai de la chance j'ai beaucoup de cheveux en réserve grimaça Harry en passant sa main dans sa tignasse bleue.

- C'est moi ou tu aimes bien ta nouvelle couleur de cheveux ? demanda Nicolas avec un petit sourire.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait dire ça trancha Harry.

- Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils sont encore bleus. Tu aurais déjà pu te les reteindre d'une autre couleur, utiliser la métamorphomagie pour les faire redevenir noir, utiliser des potions. Et tu n'as rien fait de tout ça rit Nicolas.

- Dès que Vanessa et Jo me voient avec mes cheveux bleus ça leur fait penser à ma contre attaque. Bien sur je les ai déjà piégés et j'ai ferré mes proies mais ça ils ne le savent pas encore. Je les laisse flipper jusqu'au dernier jour comme ça ils n'auront pas le temps de se retourner avant la rentrée des cours avoua Harry faisant éclater de rire Nicolas. Jo va être particulièrement parfait pour sa présentation de leur robot.

- C'est peut être un de ses collègues qui fera la présentation.

- Tu parles ils ont rien compris à ce qu'on a fait cette bande de demeuré ! iron Man n'est pas n'importe quel robot soupira Harry comme si c'était une évidence.

- Vous avez fait un robot que vous avez appelé Iron Man ? pouffa l'adulte.

- Ouais et il a même les couleurs de Iron man, c'est Vanessa qui s'est chargée de la peinture pour qu'elle adhère un max sur le métal qu'on a utilisé. C'est the projet Iron Man…

- Et heureusement qu'on a coupé Harry dans son élan car il voulait véritablement le transformer en iron man quoi que les rayons laser étaient transformés par des jets d'acide chloridrique sourit Vanessa en rentrant dans la pièce. Comment vous avez fait pour prendre autant d'avance sur moi, vous avez transplannés ?

- Les sorciers mineurs n'ont pas le droit de transplanner c'est hors la loi se défendit Harry.

- Pour les sorciers oui mais comme tu le dis tout le temps si c'est illégal chez les sorciers ça ne l'est pas forcément pour les No Name rétorqua Vanessa.

- Non

- Non quoi s'étonna Vanessa.

- Tu es resté trop longtemps en compagnie des camarades de Jo Vanessa ironisa Harry. Il me semble que tu avais posé la question de si on avait transplanné ou non et lorsque tu poses des questions les gens répondent normalement. Et là j'ai répondu non. Et essayes même pas de venir m'embêter ce serait dommage que ma potion explose et te rende chauve pour les 6 mois à venir !

- Si tu fais ça je me débrouillerai pour te rendre la pareille rétorqua Vanessa en s'éloignant quand même de lui.

- Sauf que moi j'aurai toujours la métamorphomagie pour passer outre ce petit problème de calvitie nargua Harry en coupant le feu sous sa potion qu'il répartit dans différentes fioles.

Sans demander son reste il but une des fioles et bénit une fois de plus la grandeur des potions quand ses muscles arrêtèrent leur lente agonie. Faisant un sourire sadique à sa sœur il sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre le salon où les autres gémissaient de douleur et de fatigue sauf Jo qui continuait à les embêter, toujours en pleine forme.

- J'ai les potions décréta Harry alors que tous criait de joie avant de voir le sourire ironique qu'il faisait. Sortez la monnaie !

- Harry tu peux me dire à qui appartiennent les ingrédients que tu as utilisés ? cria Nico depuis son laboratoire.

- Je les ai trouvé qui trainait et il n'y avait pas de nom dessus rétorqua Harry en distribuant quand même les fioles de potions aux autres No Name qui poussèrent des cris de soulagement.

- Bon on remet ça maintenant s'enthousiasma Jo avant qu'une vague de coussin ne vienne le percuter avec des cris indignés et fatigués.

Harry, de son coté, rejoignit sa chambre pour se mettre à étudier ses potions. Enfin ça c'était son plan avant que Jo ne vienne le chercher en le prenant sous son bras et ses livres de l'autre pour le ramener au salon.

- Harry on a décidé de t'aider à faire tes devoirs ! Mais pas n'importe lequel celui de défense pour Black décréta Jo en le lâchant sur un fauteuil.

- Mes devoirs sont déjà bouclés Jo soupira Harry en descendant du fauteuil pour s'asseoir devant la table basse et de lui tendre un parchemin. Celui là c'est celui pour Black.

- Je comprends rien à partir du 3ème mot pouffa Jo avant d'aller dans le bureau de Nicolas pour lui donner.

- Harry c'était quoi le sujet de ton devoir ? soupira Nicolas en revenant au salon.

- Les korrigans sourit Harry.

- Alors pourquoi parles-tu des fangieux en utilisant tous les noms en latins ?

- Euh je me suis trompé lâcha Harry avec un air surpris avant de sourire méchamment en voyant le regard de Nicolas. Black est un imbécile et un incapable ! Depuis deux mois je lui rends la moitié de mes devoirs qui parlent complètement d'autre chose et parce qu'il n'y comprend rien il me met des bonnes notes !

- Et le jour où tu te feras prendre tu risqueras gros Harry s'inquiéta Nicolas.

- Professeur je suis désolé, j'étudie tellement de chose en même temps je crois que j'ai fait un amalgame. Il parlait de cette créatures dans le livre d'histoire sur la guerre épique de 1880 que je me suis trompé commença à expliquer Harry avec un air stressé avant de déblatérer à toute vitesse tout ce qu'il connaissait sur cette guerre alors que les autres commençaient à rire de son manège.

- C'est bon tais-toi Harry rit Nicolas prêt de 10 minutes plus tard pour l'arrêter dans son monologue.

- Oui professeur excusez moi mais je vous promets que le prochain devoir sera nickel finit Harry en reprenant sa voix normale. Tu ajoutes à ça une perte de couleur pour devenir blanc comme neige et je reçois un O et la paix en prime.

- J'aimerais vraiment te voir pendant tes cours là bas rit Jared. Tu as l'air de tous les mener à la baguette.

- Il faut juste faire très très très attention. Dumbledore m'a eut à l'œil pendant un moment. D'ailleurs en parlant du vieux con Nico tu pourrais faire un mot comme quoi un médicomage m'a ausculté pendant les vacances et a trouvé sur moi un enchantement très complexe qui fait mal réagir ma magie ? Comme ça j'aurais moins à faire le cracmol et j'aurais la paix soupira Harry. Et me regardez pas comme ça, c'est pas facile de tenir tête à ces sorciers.

- Je te ferai ça pour la rentrée mais le mot sera plutôt adressé à ton chef de maison, ça craindra moins et ça fera moins accusateur envers Dumbledore décréta Nico avant de lui tendre son devoir. Excellent devoir mais largement hors sujet !

- Pas grave j'aurais quand même la note maximale souffla Harry en haussant les épaules avant de se mettre sur ses potions.

- Concours de jeu vidéooooooooo cria Jo vite approuvé par tous alors que Harry soupirait en continuant l'exploration de son livre.

Il savait pertinemment que s'il retournait dans sa chambre Jo reviendrait à l'assaut alors autant rester dans le salon au coin du feu. Et puis même si les No Name étaient bruyants ils étaient loin d'être désagréables. C'est ainsi que deux heures plus tard Harry était toujours en train de travailler avec la tête de Elisa posé sur ses genoux alors qu'elle dormait. Une bonne partie des jeunes était endormie et somnolent sur les canapés alors que les adolescents continuaient à jouer à leur jeu vidéo.

- Harry il y a encore une énigme s'affola Steph en le regardant.

- Pourquoi vous essayez pas de vous débrouiller tout seul pour ça ? grogna Harry en regardant Jo, Steph, Jared, Sue et Alex qui étaient scotchés devant la télé.

- Bah nous on dégomme les monstres et toi tu réponds aux devinettes ! On sait bien que tu es le plus intelligents dans la famille sourit Sue.

- Si vous ne mettiez pas votre cerveau sur off quand vous êtes devant ces jeux stupides vous seriez bien plus intelligents ! La bonne potion est la bleue soupira Harry en se remettant sur son livre qui lui paressait bizarrement très compréhensible aujourd'hui.

- Tu es sur de toi Harry ? s'inquiéta Jo.

- Non mais comme ça vous me foutez la paix si votre perso crève rétorqua froidement Harry.

- Yeahh c'est la bonne nickel s'enthousiasma Alex quand elle vit une porte secrète s'ouvrir pour la laisser passer. AHHHHHHHHHHHH un dragon ! Jo à toi tues le !

- Vas y passes moi la manette cria Jo avant de se faire pulvériser par le dragon.

- Et toc c'est bien fait pouffa Harry sans faire attention à leur regard noir.

- Si vous avez fini votre jeu idiot, venez m'aider à faire à manger !

- M'man on a encore plusieurs vies en réserve plaida Jo.

- Donc tu ne mangeras pas ce soir Jo rétorqua la mère de famille.

- J'ai des devoirs à finir lâchèrent tous les autres en chœur.

- Traitre murmura férocement Jo en rejoignant la cuisine pendant que ses frères et sœur se tapaient dans les mains avant de déchanter.

- Vous autres allez chercher vos devoirs et faites les au salon que je vous surveille trancha la cuisinière avec malice alors que tous les adolescents allaient chercher leur affaire de cours, s'étant fait prendre à leur propre jeu. Harry tu ne veux pas t'arrêter un peu de travailler sur tes potions ?

- Non et puis j'ai une petite bouillote collée à ma jambe déclara Harry en remontant la couverture sur Elisa. Même si la bouillote est légèrement baveuse.

- Elle en profite et fais le plein tant que tu es là ! sourit la mère de famille avant de retourner dans la cuisine où Jo la fit tourner en bourrique à la grande hilarité de ceux qui étudiaient dans le salon.

Cette journée là donna le ton des journées suivantes au sein de la grande famille des No Name. Harry dormait toujours aussi peu et passait la nuit à travailler comme à Poudlard mais la journée il s'offrait des longs moments de détente pour discuter avec Nicolas, ou même faire des batailles de neige avec les autres. Il passait également une partie de la matinée ou de l'après midi transformé en un animal quelconque et avec son frère ils passaient leur temps à courir et se défouler. Et mine de rien cet entrainement portait ses fruits et Harry se sentait mieux dans sa peau, pas bien mais mieux. Après tout il fallait plus de quinze jours pour arrêter de voir la vie en noir.

- Tu es sur que tu es obligé de repartir aussi tot ptit frère bouda Jo en venant se scratcher sur le lit de son frère qui faisait sa malle. Tu leur fais croire que tu as eu une crise et tu restes avec nous !

- Tu sais bien que si je pouvais je resterai ici Jo, mais rien n'en ressortirait de bon. Au bout d'un moment tu me gaverais à être toujours sur mon dos et tu en aurais marre d'être toujours à la maison sans sortir avec tes amis soupira Harry en s'asseyant sur sa malle qu'il referma d'un coup sec.

- A Poudlard tu es tout seul contre tous c'est pas équitable grogna Jo.

- J'ai la reine Maeva de mon coté. Et maintenant qu'elle n'est plus sous l'emprise du sort de Dumbledore elle en profite à fond. Une fois ils ont été obligés de venir me chercher car les autres Serdaigles étaient bloqués dans le couloir pendant une heure. Elle refuse l'accès aux professeurs et plein de truc du genre. Elle me fait penser à toi quand elle se met une idée en tête. Tu sais des fois je regrette vraiment qu'elle ne soit pas vivante, elle ferait un putain de bonne alliée pour foutre le bazar dans Poudlard.

- C'est balo qu'on ne la connaisse pas surtout si c'est une des nôtres, tu penses pouvoir ramener le tableau à la maison aux prochaines vacances ? demanda Jo.

- Si la reine n'est plus là, le dortoir des élèves de s'ouvrira plus soupira Harry avant de voir le sourire malicieux de Jo. J'ai pas envie que la reine ai des problèmes à cause de nous !

- Oh allez ça fait combien de siècle qu'elle a pas pris de vacances ? Je suis sure qu'elle trouvera un tableau pour la remplacer facilement. Passe-moi un papier et un stylo je vais lui faire une lettre pour la convaincre s'enthousiasma Jo. Et arrêtes de lever les yeux au ciel comme ça, comme tu m'as dis il y a quinze jours

- Tu vas faire une lettre pour un tableau Jo soupira Harry en lui tendant quand même une feuille à son frère avant de lui lancer le stylo à la tête. Et comment est-ce qu'elle va la lire ta fameuse lettre ?

- Bah tu vas lui lire espèce d'idiot haleta Jo comme si c'était une évidence. Grande reine Maeva grande protectrice du tableau du dortoir des Serdaigle salut… hey te moques pas !

- J'ai rien dit écrit ce que tu veux mais je lui dirais en lui lisant que ça vient de toi et que je n'y peux rien pouffa Harry.

- Oh alors je peux vraiment mettre tout ce que je veux ? tu vas voir elle va adorer !

- Ouais soupira Harry en se remettant à faire sa malle sachant que son frère allait sortir plein de connerie sur le papier.

- Harry, si tu as le moindre problème tu rentres à la maison avec ton portoloin d'urgence déclara la femme de Nicolas en le prenant fortement dans ses bras.

- Oui madame souffla Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Tu mangeras correctement en essayant d'éviter un maximum les cochonneries continua la femme.

- Euh M'man tu es légèrement en train de radoter ce que tu lui a dis pour son premier jour souffla Jo mort de rire.

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas rassura Harry qui ressortait exactement les même choses que 4 mois plus tot.

- Bien sur que si je m'inquiètes et vous êtes vaches avec votre pauvre vieille mère bouda la femme à Nico.

- C'est comme ça qu'on t'aime rassura son mari en l'embrassant tendrement.

- Harry calinnn pleura Elisa en venant s'accrocher à sa jambe avec kotoko dans les bras.

- Hey M'man, P'pa arretez vous allez finir par tomber dans les films interdit au moins de18ans en continuant comme. Pensez à vos pauvres enfants auxquels vous choquez leurs pauvres petits yeux innocents s'offusqua Jo.

- J'espère que tu ne t'incorpores pas dans les innocents Jo se moqua Vanessa avant de s'approcher de Harry et de le serrer fortement contre elle. Prends soin de toi petit frère et si tu as un souci n'hésite pas à m'appeler.

- Allez Vanessa laisses moi la place s'insurgea Jo en venant le prendre dans une grosse étreinte qui failli l'étouffer avant qu'il ne lui tende une lettre. Ça c'est la lettre pour la reine Maeva et tu as intérêt à lui dire que j'attends une réponse à ma lettre. Positive bien sur la réponse, elle a pas le choix !

- Et j'ai pas le droit aux grands discours sur prendre soin de moi, emmerder les sorciers et tout ce qui va bien avec ? s'étonna Harry.

- Je te connais petit frère tu n'en feras qu'à ta tête et tu n'as plus besoin qu'on te casse les pieds en te rabâchant les même choses. Maintenant tu sais n'est ce pas ? sourit Jo.

- Prends soin de toi Jo et prends soin de tout le monde, et fais attention avec cette Rachel j'ai pas envie qu'elle te fasse du mal murmura Harry en prenant son frère surpris dans ses bras.

- De toute façon Rachel était qu'un fantasme, je l'ai su quand elle a dis qu'elle ne supportait pas le bruit dans la maison une fois qu'elle était là pour réviser. Mais bon tu me connais j'aime bien emmerder les gens rassura Jo.

- Harry tu vas pas garder tes cheveux bleus quand même ? s'inquiéta Vanessa quand elle vit son frère prendre son apparence de Poudlard.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne pourrais pas garder mes cheveux bleus Vaness ? rétorqua Harry en passant une main dans ses cheveux toujours aussi bleus qu'au premier jour.

- Je croyais que tu voulais pas te faire remarquer plus que ça à Poudlard ? s'alarma la jeune femme.

- _Hey hey sœurette pensa Harry en faisant un geste de la main avant de faire un grand sourire lumineux à Vanessa et Jo le regardèrent apeurés._

- J'aurais juste à dire qu'une de mes potions m'aura pété à la gueule au pire, mais vous deux vous allez avoir du mal à vous expliquer auprès de vos collègues.

Les deux se regardèrent et hurlèrent de concert pendant que le reste de la famille éclatait de rire. Vanessa habituellement aussi blonde que les blés avait à présent les cheveux verts fluo et les lèvres de la même couleur. Et Jo de son coté avait les cheveux rouge et or et la lèvre supérieure or et l'inférieure rouge.

- Bon à plus sourit Harry en disparaissant alors que les deux autres hurlaient son nom avec colère.

- Et bien monsieur Stark vous paraissez bien joyeux trancha Rogue qui l'attendait dans la salle au portoloin.

- Désolé professeur pouffa Harry qui ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en revoyant la tête de son frère et sa sœur.

- Poudlard est une école, pourquoi avez-vous les cheveux bleus ? Cela est complètement déplacé s'indigna le professeur qui avait quand même les yeux plein de malice.

- Officiellement une potion m'a explosé à la figure, officieusement ma sœur m'a joué une sale tour expliqua Harry avant de voir le regard scrutateur de son professeur. Et les potions « capilus colorus », celle de stase et une autre made in Harry Stark ont également fait des dégâts dans la zone ennemie.

- Une potion made in Harry Stark ? dans quel état se trouve votre sœur? Demanda le professeur en évitant de rire.

- Actuellement elle a les cheveux et les lèvres vertes jusqu'à ce que je lui envoie l'antidote ou qu'elle le trouve. Et mon frère a les cheveux et les lèvres rouges et or !

- Une Serpentarde et un Gryffondor, drôle de gout Mr Stark grimaça Rogue.

- Vous savez je suis un serdaigle et j'en ai rien à faire des petites querelles entre deux maisons dont les membres ne savent même plus pourquoi ils se font la guerre trancha Harry. Et professeur demain pendant le cours « normal » je vous donnerai toutes mes notes sur ce que j'ai avancé dans le livre du Masteria. Il me reste encore 6 mois et j'ai atteins la moitié du livre professeur.

- _Et ouais dans les dents connard ! pensa Harry en voyant le professeur blanchir légèrement._

- C'est bien monsieur Stark cela prouve que vous êtes moins idiots que vos camarades. Maintenant que vous êtes revenus entier vous pouvez facilement retrouver votre chemin jusqu'à votre salle commune. Demain tous les étudiants doivent se trouver dans la grande salle pour 7h pour l'annonce des vœux du directeur. Bonne soirée Mr Stark trancha Rogue en partant de son coté.

_- Youpi soupira le jeune No Name en pensant à la salle bruyante et rempli d'ados mangeant comme des porcs._

Continuant son chemin jusqu'à la maison des Serdaigle il reprit peu à peu son attitude froide au fur et mesure qu'il sentait autour de lui la magie de Dumbledore. Décidément le seul endroit où il était vraiment bien était la demeure de Nico avec les autres No Name.

- Par Merlin hurla le reine Maeva quand elle le vit arriver au bout du couloir. Mais mais mais….

- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes cheveux ? J'ai bien répondu à la devinette Reine Maëva ? ironisa Harry en faisant éclater de rire la femme dans le portrait. Bonne année reine Maëva.

- Bonne année Harry, vu ton sourire je suppose que tout s'est bien passé chez toi sourit tendrement la reine.

- Mon sourire c'est parce que ma sœur et mon frère doivent me maudire à cause de la couleur de leur cheveux. et vu ma propre couleur pensez-vous réellement que tout s'est bien passé ? trancha Harry avec un air chagriné.

- Je ne le pense pas Harry j'en suis sur, tout dans ton corps crie que tu te sens bien !

- Bien dans ce cas là il faut que j'exécute un ordre de mon grand frère qui m'a menacé des pires choses si je ne le faisais pas sourit Harry en attrapant la lettre de son frère et en lançant un sort pour que quiconque les écoutent entendrait autre chose.

- Quoi donc s'étonna le tableau

- Une lettre à votre attention pouffa Harry en voyant la première phrase écrite. Grande reine Maeva grande protectrice du tableau du dortoir de Serdaigle Salut ! Mon petit frère harrykin m'a beaucoup parlé de vous en des termes très élogieux et vous décrivant comme une femme extraordinaire. Bien sur après il a rajouté que vous me ressembliez ce qui fait également de moi quelqu'un d'exceptionnel n'est-ce pas ? mais bien sur restons modeste sinon nous allons attirer la jalousie de certaines personnes. Dans le monde normal où les gens se battent un minimum pour avoir des droits il existe un truc barbare appelé vacances. Aussi vous êtes conviés à venir chez nous pour les prochaines vacances afin que nous puissions discuter de tous les plans foireux que vous pouvez réaliser à l'école avec mon petit frère. N'ayant pas pris de vacances depuis des siècles je pense que vous pouvez envoyez balader votre dirlo complètement débile et vous barrez au soleil. Il fait très beau chez nous. Maintenant il faut juste trouver un moyen de vous transférer dans un autre tableau à l'extérieur de Poudlard ou une autre solution sans que Harrykin ne soit obligé de démonter la porte. Cela ne passerait pas vraiment inaperçu et prendrait beaucoup de place dans sa malle déjà bourré de bouquins poussiéreux. Dans un autre registre un peu plus sérieux je voudrai vous remercier … se stoppa de lire Harry alors qu'il sentait son cœur se serrer en voyant ce que son frère avait écrit.

- Il y a un problème Harry demanda la reine amusée avant de voir les yeux du petit garçon se remplir d'eau.

- Non pas de problème je continue coupa Harry. Dans un autre registre un peu plus sérieux je voudrai vous remercier d'avoir pris soin de mon idiot de petit frère. A l'image de ses ainés légèrement têtus et butés, il n'a pas voulu nous contacter et à passer 4 mois à ruminer sa peine et son chagrin. Et je sais que s'il est revenu parmi nous pour ces fêtes c'est grâce à vous qui avez pris soin de lui en sachant le conseiller pour l'aider. Vous êtes une No Name, peut-être êtes-vous la seule qui avez eut le droit à votre tableau mais vous représentez ce que chaque génération voudrait être : la paix avec soit même et surtout l'évolution. Donc s'il vous plait reine Maeva restez pour mon frère, son ami, sa confidente et surtout une personne sur qui il peut compter. J'ai bien pris note de votre accord pour nous rejoindre aux vacances de pacques. Mettez bien le bazar à Poudlard de ma part et soutenez Harry comme vous l'avez toujours fait. A plus. Jo No Name finit Harry avec la gorge nouée.

- Ton frère tiens beaucoup à toi sourit la reine émue.

- C'est un idiot de toute manière grogna le jeune sorcier en retenant ses larmes.

- Mais maintenant nous avons une mission Harry s'enthousiasma la reine avant de voir le regard plein d'interrogation du Serdaigles. Mettre le bazar à Poudlard…


	7. Où la nouvelle année commence sur des

Bonjour à tous,

Vous avez passé une bonne semaine ?

Voici le nouveau chapitre qui marque un premier virage dans la fic.

Merci à tous les reviewers et aux nombreux lecteurs.

Gros bisous à Mizi et à Jay pour leur aide précieuse.

A la semaine prochaine.

A++

Mili

* * *

06 : Où la nouvelle année commence sur des chapeaux de roues.

- Je savais que je me prendrais un mal de tête épouvantable avant même le début des cours soupira Harry en essayant vainement de lire son livre de potion.

Il était actuellement 7h30 et ce vieux con de directeur n'avait toujours pas fait son discours de bonne année et Harry commençait vraiment à en avoir marre. Et soudainement le silence se fit autour de lui le faisant alors lever les yeux vers la table des professeurs en croyant enfin son calvaire terminé. Cependant Dumbledore était toujours assit en train de déjeuner mais le hululement d'une chouette l'alerta. Tournant la tête Harry vit devant lui Hedwige qui hululait joyeusement alors qu'une beuglante était accrochée à sa pate.

- Harry tu commences bien l'année avec une beuglante de tes parents s'étonna Stan à coté de lui.

- Je parie tout mon argent de poche que ça vient pas d'eux sourit sadiquement Harry. Pas vrai Hedwige qu'elle est furax un max ?

Pour toute réponse la chouette laissa la beuglante sur la table avant de venir se poster sur l'épaule de Harry imperturbable si ce n'était son petit sourire cynique collé aux lèvres. Alors Harry se tourna vers le préfet et la préfète en chef et lâcha rapidement.

- Faites gaffe ça va hurler dans deux secondes prévint-il en voyant la beuglante exploser pour délivrer son message.

- Sale petit sournois envoie moi ce putain d'antidote ! hurla la voix de Vanessa à travers la lettre rouge.

- Putain Vanessa qu'est-ce que tu as à hurler comme une pucelle sur un bucher grogna la voix de Jo derrière elle. Mais qu'est-ce que t'es en train de faire ? Tu penses honnêtement trouver une solution miracle en retournant à moitié sa chambre ?

- Harry tu as intérêt à m'envoyer un antidote avant ce soir ! ordonna Vanessa. je vais bruler tes livres et retourner toute ta chambre ! tu as intérêt à te bouger le cul !

- Je trouve que tu es cool avec tes cheveux verts moi pouffa Jo avant qu'un bruit de bagarre retentisse.

- Toi tout le monde sait que tu es taré alors ça choquera pas tes cheveux rouge et or et au pire on croira que tu t'es mis du rouge à lèvre. J'ai les cheveux verts et les lèvres vertes hurla à nouveau Vanessa.

- Tu lui a teins les cheveux en bleus défendit Jo. Et si on en est là c'est à cause de toi, c'est toi qui a ouvert les hostilités en premier.

- Il a juste les cheveux bleus !

- Et toi tu les as juste verts ! et encore soit contente qu'il t'ai pas sorti une potion encore plus tordue que ça !

- Je m'en fou il a intérêt à m'envoyer un antidote avant ce soir et je m'en fou si cette beuglante éclate en plein milieu de ses cours ! il a qu'à se faire coller ! on respecte ses ainés, on les traite pas comme ça !

- Tu vois que ça t'arrange d'être une vieille quand tu le veux ! nargua Jo avant que des cris retentissent et que la beuglante ne se consume jusqu'à disparaitre laissant la grande salle septique quand au fait qu'il fallait rire ou pleurer.

- Elle a du l'envoyer dans le décor pour l'avoir traité de vieille ! Gentil grand frère qui prend les coups ! Mais tu n'auras pas non plus l'antidote ! Pas vrai Hedwige ? demanda Harry à sa chouette qui hulula joyeusement.

- Tu as teins les cheveux de ta sœur en vert ? demanda Stan en retenant son rire.

- J'ai les cheveux bleus, elle les a verts et mon frère qui a pas compatit à mon malheur à récupérer le rouge et or ! Lui il a eut le droit à deux couleurs différentes mais ça ne choquera personne de sa part je pense expliqua calmement Harry en attrapant un morceau de pain qu'il picora en même temps qu'il se remettait à lire et que la grande salle se mettait à parler avec frénésie de ce qui venait de ce passer.

- _Et bien il leur en faut peu pour les satisfaire pensa Harry en voyant les étudiants commencer à monter des théories toutes plus folklorique les unes que les autres._

- Et tu vas lui envoyer l'antidote ? rit Stan.

- Pourquoi au nom de Merlin je lui enverrai un antidote ? Elle est pas empoisonnée sur le point de mourir ! Elle a qu'à dire à ses collègues que c'est mon frère qui lui a teint pendant qu'elle dormait et tout le monde la croira sur parole. De toute façon ma petite sœur a l'antidote et lui donnera à la fin du mois de janvier finit Harry avec sadisme en pensant à la fiole qu'il avait confié à Elisa et Kotoko.

- Et est-ce que ta petite sœur sait quand est la fin du mois ? pouffa la préfète en chef qui connaissait le cynisme de son camarade.

- Dans approximativement trois fois dix dodos expliqua Harry comme si c'était la chose la plus simple du monde.

- Elle ne sait pas compter alors? gloussa la préfète.

- Je me disais bien qu'il y avait un truc que j'oubliais, au pire je lui filerai l'antidote aux prochaines vacances le jour ou j'arriverai. Comme ça elle sera contente et je pourrais lui refaire une crasse le jour ou je repars lâcha Harry comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps. Bon je commence à en avoir marre là et les cours commencent bientôt.

- _Allez putain Dumbledore bouge ton cul pensa Harry en regardant la table des professeurs._

A la grande exaspération d'Harry le directeur ne réclama le silence qu'à 5minutes avant le début des cours et Harry ne l'écouta même pas d'une oreille sachant que le vieux allait encore utiliser sa magie à travers des mots complètement inutiles et débiles. Cependant son subconscient reprit le contrôle de ses sens dès le moment où le directeur déclara bonne journée, Harry était déjà debout et fut le premier à sortir de la grande salle pour rejoindre rapidement les cachots en soupirant de soulagement : il n'aura plus à remettre les pieds dans la grande salle avant la fin de l'année scolaire normalement.

- Mr Stark vos potions fonctionnent correctement à priori déclara Rogue en arrivant et en ouvrant sa salle de cours.

- Mais j'aurais pu faire mieux trancha froidement Harry avant de voir le regard surpris du professeur. Une petite potion d'aphonie aigüe aurait été la bienvenue au mélange.

- Mr Stark avez-vous tenté les potions du livre de Masteria ? hésita le professeur.

- _Si je te dis oui tu vas me péter une durite pensa Harry avec sadisme._

- Qu'est-ce qui peux vous faire pensez ça ? fit mine de s'étonner Harry.

- En théorie vous vous en sortez remarquablement bien, vous parvenez à suivre la pratique des élèves de 7èmes années et là vous me parlez d'une potion d'aphonie qui n'est vue qu'en études supérieures de médicomagie. Vous m'avez dis hier en plus que vous aviez mis au point vos propres potions pour jouer des sales tours à votre famille. Je suis donc en droit de me demander si vous avez tenté les potions du livre ?

- J'en ai tenté deux mentit Harry. La potion d'ombre a complètement foiré et mon chaudron a fondu, et la potion de pustulus farius était bien partie pour faire la même chose. J'ai abandonné avant de me faire encore plus engueuler à la maison.

- _Bien sur en fait je les ai réussi pas du premier coup certes mais je suis allé au bout des deux nargua Harry._

- Tenter ses potions sans l'aide d'un spécialiste à ses cotés est une pure idiotie monsieur Stark trancha sévèrement Rogue.

- _A mon avis je suis plus en sécurité avec Nico à mes cotés pour tenter des potions qu'avec vous qui avez échoué à votre examen ! _

- Je sais professeur mais tout était sous control, j'avais pris mes précautions avant de les commencer. Le médicomage que j'ai vu pendant les vacances m'a conseillé de continuer à étudier les potions alors en rentrant j'ai voulu tenter. Je pensais au miracle de noël déclara Harry avant de voir le professeur légèrement blanchir à la mention du médicomage.

- Et votre santé tout va pour le mieux ?

- Le médicomage a pas compris pourquoi j'avais eut trois crises coup sur coup en Septembre, il pense que ce qui a déclenché ça n'avait plus de trace dans mon organisme expliqua Harry qui ne manqua pas de voir le faible souffle de soulagement de Rogue.

- _Connard… tu vas vite déchanter pensa Harry._

- Mais il a trouvé un truc bizarre quand même.

- Bizarre dans quel sens ? demanda Rogue avec une étincelle de crainte au fond de ses yeux.

- A priori j'aurai été sous l'effet d'un sortilège assez complexe qu'il n'a pas réellement à déterminer et il a fallu pas mal de potions et de contre sorts avant de réussir à l'enlever expliqua Harry en voyant le professeur blanchir très légèrement. C'était vraiment un enchantement super méga perfide selon lui, et il pense que ça venait du précédent médicomage complètement pourri. Après tout pour ensorceler des gamins malades faut être légèrement timbrés et mauvais soit même. N'est-ce pas professeur ?

- _Toi je pense que dès que le cours sera fini tu vas courir dans les jupes de Dumbledore pendant la pause sourit Harry._

- Et sans cet enchantement vous vous sentez mieux ?

- Légèrement mieux et le médicomage pense que j'aurais un peu moins de difficulté pour la pratique de la magie. Ce sera pas fantasmagorique mais moins calamiteux qu'avant, mais pour mon noyau magique fissuré on ne pourra jamais rien y faire, il faut juste apprendre à vivre avec et ne pas faire l'idiot expliqua Harry alors que ses camarades arrivaient pile sur la sonnerie.

- Vous verrez ça dès demain pendant vos cours pratiques, posez sur mon bureau les avancées que vous avez fait sur le livre maudit ordonna Rogue.

Harry dépassa le professeur pour aller à sa place et se mit à sourire avec sadisme en sortant deux gros cahiers de son sac à dos qu'il alla déposer sur le bureau de son professeur. Quand Jo l'avait vu se débattre avec tous ses parchemins remplis de note sur le livre il était allé lui acheter des cahiers en soupirant devant la débilité dont pouvait faire preuve les sorciers. Quel intérêt à avoir toutes ses notes et ses cours sur des feuilles volantes avec un tel grammage qu'un parchemin équivalait quasiment à un arbre ? Harry l'avait remercié en disant qu'il y avait pensé plusieurs fois sans avoir l'occasion d'en acheter mais quand il avait vu les trois cahiers que son frère lui avait prit il avait failli les lui faire manger. Pourquoi prendre des cahiers simples avec des couvertures uniformes passe partout ? Autant prendre des cahiers avec des hello kitty, des papillons et autres débilités du même genre, c'était beaucoup plus cool selon Jo.

Le reste du cours se passa dans le même silence pesant que d'habitude, Rogue leur faisait recopier un tableau plein d'indications avec des recherches à faire dans leur livre.

- _Tu parles tu veux plutôt être sur de ne pas avoir à surveiller des potions sur le point d'exploser et pouvoir lire mes cahiers tranquillement soupira Harry qui remplissait sa feuille de ce qui lui passait par la tête._

- Mr Stark arrêtez de rêvasser sur votre feuille et venez ici ordonna Rogue en réveillant à moitié Harry qui comatait sur sa feuille.

Sans faire attention aux regards apeurés de ses demeurés de camarades qui craignaient Rogue autant que le diable en personne Harry se leva attrapa ses deux parchemins qu'il venait de gribouiller et alla les donner au professeur qui ne les regarda même pas en les posant de l'autre coté de son bureau.

- _Et bah vas-y te gènes pas ! s'offusqua Harry en voyant le professeur limite à jeter son travail à la poubelle._

- Comment au nom de merlin avez-vous pu autant avancer pendant les vacances ? chuchota furieusement Rogue en le regardant presque méchamment.

- _Et j'y peux rien si je suis plus intelligent que toi rétorqua Harry qui du se retenir de l'envoyer réellement chier._

- Je suppose qu'à la maison mon cerveau fonctionne mieux, et je n'avais que ça à faire les trois jours où j'ai été hospitalisé lâcha Harry en haussant les épaules comme si c'était la chose la plus simple au monde.

- Votre famille vous a aidé ? accusa à moitié Rogue.

- Professeur si ma famille comprendrait le moindre mot à ce charabia croyez vous réellement que ma sœur m'aurait envoyé une beuglante pour un simple antidote de bas niveau ? demanda froidement Harry.

- Pourtant vous avez-vous-même les cheveux bleus ! renchérit Rogue qui se sentait humilié de ne pas avoir compris à 17ans ce que ce gosse de 11ans comprenait.

- Professeur je vous faisais confiance et vous me prenez pour un tricheur ? attaqua froidement Harry bien décider à ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Ma sœur et mon frère ne sont pas des sorciers, et ma sœur a simplement mis du colorant bleu dans mon shampoing c'est pour ça que j'ai les racines qui sont noires. Sachez que toutes les connaissances que je ressors pendant mes cours proviennent de ma tête et mes déductions de mes neurones. Si ça ne vous plait pas vous n'êtes pas obligé de relire ces notes je les garderai pour moi. Ce ne sont pas des devoirs de Poudlard après tout. Et comme cela à l'air de vous déranger, je demanderai à Mme Bibine si je peux assister à nouveau à ses cours.

Et sans rien demander à Rogue qui était entre outré et stupéfait, Harry récupéra ses deux cahiers et alla les fourrer dans son sac sous les yeux complètement ahuris de ses camarades. Et l'heure qui resta fut une véritable torture pour les étudiants tellement Rogue était furax. Il avait enlevé 50 points à Harry pour son comportement révoltant et irrespectueux et Harry l'avait juste regardé dans les yeux avant de regarder le tableau noir pour le reste du cours. Et au moment de la sonnerie sans rien demander à personne il fut le premier à l'extérieur.

- _Et puis quoi encore connard, tu veux jouer on va jouer grogna Harry en se dédoublant et en se rendant invisible pendant que sa copie rejoignait la salle commune des Serdaigles. Allez sort de ta classe Rogue._

Harry du attendre 5 bonnes minutes avant que le professeur sorte de la classe et rejoigne la salle des professeurs. Comme la première fois Harry s'immisça dans la salle incognito et fut heureux quand le silence se fit à l'arrivée du professeur de potion.

- Un problème Severus ? demanda Flitwick en voyant son collègue aller se servir un grand verre de whisky pur feu.

- Vous me croyez si je vous dis qu'Harry Stark a les capacités de passer son Masteria en Potion ? Et plus encore si je vous dis qu'il a vraiment toutes les chances de le réussir ? soupira Rogue en se laissant tomber sur une chaise alors que Harry souriait fièrement.

- Il a 11ans Severus, c'est sur que la blague qu'il a joué à son frère et sa sœur est bien réalisée mais il faut bien plus que ça pour réussir un Masteria tu es bien placé pour le savoir après l'avoir échoué deux fois ! déclara Dumbledore en s'attirant le regard noir de Rogue.

- _Oh putain deux fois ! rit Harry qui se dépêcha de se jeter des sorts de silence pour pas qu'on l'entende. Vive le super prof qui fait des supers discours de merde et qui vaut pas un clou !_

- Il invente ses propres potions rajouta Rogue.

- Les jumeaux Weasley aussi créer des potions et des enchantements remarquables pour leurs blagues et c'est pas pour cela qu'ils ont le niveau pour le Masteria décréta Black avec dédain.

Rogue se leva et alla farfouiller dans la bibliothèque des professeurs avant de balancer un livre devant Black qui sursauta.

- Je te mets au défi de me dire ce qui est raconté dans le premier paragraphe, ou va demander aux Weasley, ou même à ton chien de Potter ! cracha Rogue alors que Black ouvrait le livre avec Dumbledore et Mc Gonagall penchés au dessus de lui.

- Je suis auror pas maitre de potion Servilus répliqua Black avec dégout en refermant le livre

- C'est le livre que tu avais étudié en 7ème année pour te présenter au Masteria se rappela Mc Gonagall en regardant son ancien élève.

- Ce même livre où je n'avais rien compris dedans où Slughorn n'y comprenait pas plus et où plusieurs autres professeurs de l'époque n'y comprenait pas non plus trancha Rogue en regardant Mc Gonagall et Dumbledore avec des yeux accusateurs.

- _Et bien putain ça montre le niveau soupira Harry. Je me demande si un seul détient un Masteria dans sa matière ?_

- Ce putain de gosse a déjà décortiqué plus de la moitié du bouquin ! hurla Rogue. Un gamin de 11ans arrive à comprendre des livres de Masteria ! Et je suis sur qu'il lui faudra très peu de temps pour réussir à merveille la pratique vu ses connaissances.

- Continuez avec lui en faisant croire que vous le superviser comme depuis le début de l'année et puis quand vous aurez fini d'acquérir les connaissances du livre vous passerez votre Masteria avec brio. Et vers sa quatrième année l'école l'inscrira à son Masteria. Cela donnera une excellente image de l'école et de votre enseignement Severus. Imaginez vous tuteur d'un élève décrochant un Masteria à 14ans lâcha Dumbledore au grand écœurement de Harry mais aussi de Chourave.

- Albus vous vous servez de vos élèves s'insurgea la professeur de botanique.

- _Merci professeur souffla Harry avec reconnaissance._

- De toute manière le problème se pose plus grogna Rogue en se descendant un autre verre avant de voir le regard de ses collègues. Tout à l'heure je lui ai demandé s'il avait vraiment avancé dans le livre tout seul et il a pris la mouche.

- Tu lui as demandé ? demanda Chourave septique.

- Bon d'accord je l'ai accusé d'avoir demandé de l'aide à sa famille pour avancer pendant les vacances ! Mais ce sont des putains de moldus souffla Rogue sans voir le regard choqué de ses collègues. Il m'a balancé à la gueule en plein cours qu'il faisait ses recherches à titre personnel et qu'il avait partagé ça avec moi uniquement parce qu'il pensait que je m'intéressais à son travail. Mais que de toute évidence je le prenais pour un usurpateur et que dans ce cas là cela ne servait à rien qu'on continue dans ce sens là. Rolanda je pense qu'il va pas tarder à venir te voir pour te dire qu'il assistera au trois heures de cours de vol de son année.

- Mais ce gamin adore les potions s'étonna la professeur de vol. C'est la première fois depuis que tu es étudiant qu'un élève aime autant les potions ! Il va pas sacrifier 3h qu'il pourrait passer avec des 7èmes années à faire des potions à rester observer une bande de gamins en train de jouer sur balai ?

- C'est ce qu'il a l'intention de faire soupira Rogue.

- Allons allons calme toi Severus ce n'est qu'un caprice de gamin, il reviendra vers toi et s'excusera en disant qu'il avait tort rassura Dumbledore.

- _Alors là tu peux crever vieillard grogna Harry._

- Je trouve déplorable ta jalousie face à un petit garçon qui se bat pour être reconnu Severus lâcha Chourave avec pitié. Mr Stark a eut du mal à trouver sa place ici, et je pense qu'il commençait juste à sympathiser avec quelques personnes comme Mr Ollerton et Miss Viridian et avec ton attitude de gamin immature nous allons revenir au point de départ. Et j'espère sincèrement qu'il ne reviendra pas vers toi après que tu l'ais traité ainsi.

- _Ouais professeur vous êtes la meilleure s'enthousiasma Harry en voyant son professeur de botanique remettre Rogue à sa place avant de sortir de la pièce accompagnée d'une majorité des professeurs._

- Albus avant qu'on ne se fâche il m'a dit qu'il était allé voir un médicomage pendant les vacances à cause de ses malaises de la rentrée commença Rogue.

- _Sale tafiole qui rapporte tout comme un bon chienchien s'irrita Harry._

- J'ai reçu un courrier de son père à ce sujet ce matin intervint Flitwick mal à l'aise. Albus à priori l'enchantement que tu poses en début d'année pour être sur que les élèves ne soient pas hors contrôle et sous surveillance a été détecté par le médicomage. Cet enchantement influençait énormément sur les difficultés de Mr Stark à réaliser de la magie.

- Normalement il est indétectable, c'est pas bon pour nous s'inquiéta Albus.

- Pour le moment ils ne pensent pas à nous ajouta Rogue. Mr Stark m'a dit que sa famille et les médicomages qui l'ont ausculté pensent que c'est le médicomage qui avait légilimencié le gosse qui avait lancé cet enchantement. Et même s'ils l'ont fait sauter, il faut pas lui remettre. Mr Stark est loin d'être stupide et il s'en rendrait compte immédiatement.

- Comment ça ? s'étonna le directeur.

- A priori l'enchantement déréglait encore plus sa magie que normalement. Mr Stark devrait devenir légèrement meilleur en pratique. Même si ce sera pas grand-chose à priori, il le sentira immédiatement souffla Rogue avant d'entendre la sonnerie annonçant le début de ses cours comme pour ses collègues.

- Severus pour votre prochain cours faites profil bas pour le faire revenir vers vous souffla le directeur mettant ainsi fin à la pause.

- _Heureusement que j'en ai profité pour décompresser pendant 15 jours sinon j'en aurai tué un rumina Harry en se concentrant pour rejoindre l'autre partie de son corps sans avoir à le toucher. Cool Jared, merci pour les cours particuliers._

Se retrouvant dans la salle commune où son « clone » étudiait auparavant Harry rangea ses affaires et sortit à l'extérieur après avoir raconté en deux trois mots la situation à la reine qui traita les professeurs de tous les noms possibles et inimaginable.

- _Tu m'en crois pas capable espèce de con tu vas voir s'effaroucha Harry en rejoignant le terrain de quidditch pour trouver Bibine qui parlait avec Chourave. Ça va être encore plus intéressant que prévu._

- Professeur Bibine fit semblant d'hésiter le jeune garçon pour attirer son attention.

- Ah Harry bonne année, meilleurs vœux et surtout pour toi bonne santé s'enthousiasma la professeur.

- Je te souhaite également plein de bonnes choses et surtout une bonne santé pour la nouvelle année sourit Chourave.

- Vous aussi mesdames même si je pense que la santé est ce qu'il y a de plus important sourit Harry avant de reprendre avec sérieux. Professeur Bibine je démissionne de mon poste d'arbitre pour les matchs et j'aimerai si possible revenir assister aux trois heures de cours le mercredi après midi.

- Y a-t-il un problème avec le professeur Rogue ? demanda Chourave qui était au courant de la situation entre les deux potionneux.

- Je n'ai pas de problème avec le professeur Rogue, madame. Il m'a juste dis ce qui semblait le démanger depuis un certain temps répondit calmement Harry. Je préfère que les gens soient sincères avec moi plutôt que remplis d'hypocrisie. La situation est désormais très claire entre nous deux et donc pas de problème.

- Le professeur rogue dit souvent des choses qu'il ne pense pas, cela serait dommage de gâcher un si beau partenariat tenta Bibine avant de se faire incendier du regard par Chourave.

- Professeur un partenariat implique la confiance entre les deux parties. Le professeur Rogue m'a clairement accusé de menteur et d'usurpateur qui fait faire ses devoirs par ses parents pendant les vacances alors qu'il savait pertinemment que je voulais finir ce livre seul. Je ne lui ai jamais demandé son aide pour ce livre c'est lui qui m'a proposé et c'est maintenant lui qui rompt le partenariat. Le professeur Rogue n'est pas le seul maitre de potion existant dans ce monde et si lui n'est pas capable de répondre à mes interrogations je m'adresserai aux autres maitres de potion. De toute façon j'en ai discuté avec ma famille, et je leur ai dis que pour me tester je tenterai de passer le Masteria quand j'aurai fini le livre expliqua Harry faisant sourire fièrement la professeur de botanique.

- Vous n'aurez peut être pas la pratique nécessaire Harry s'inquiéta Bibine.

- Pas grave c'est juste pour me tester et on ne réussit pas forcément tout du premier coup. Certains maitres de potion ne le décrochent jamais et ce n'est pas faute d'essayer deux, trois fois ! lâcha Harry en haussant les épaules. Je peux donc revenir dans vos cours madame ?

- Tu es la bienvenue Harry, mais tu resteras mon arbitre pour les matchs rassura la professeur. Tu es fair-play entre les équipes et surtout tu ne fais des cadeaux à personne que ce soit l'équipe de ta maison ou les autres. C'est très sportif de ta part.

- Pas de problème professeur sourit le jeune homme.

- Est-ce bien sérieux avec ta santé défaillante de rester dans le froid pendant trois heures pour assister à ces cours ? soupira Chourave.

- Si je prends froid je me ferai des potions de pimentime, je sais faire à peu prêt toutes les potions médicales étant donné le nombre faramineux que j'ai du ingurgité dans ma vie. Hélas je ne connais pas de potion pour régler mon problème souffla Harry.

- Votre problème de cheveux bleus ? taquina Chourave.

- C'est une des couleurs de ma maison et soit disant il faut être fier de sa maison expliqua Harry en haussant les épaules. Mais je pense plutôt que c'est la seule couleur bizarre que ma sœur a trouvé dans le commerce moldu.

- Votre famille à l'air d'être…. pleine de vie hésita bibine en cherchant ses mots.

Harry haussa juste les épaules sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire tendrement en pendant aux autres No Name qui lui manquaient déjà terriblement alors qu'il était là depuis à peine 24h. Les cris de Jo pour mettre l'ambiance, les câlins qu'Elisa ne cessait de réclamer, les jeux vidéo dans le salon, les batailles de neige, toutes ces choses qui avant l'auraient horripilé lui manquaient aujourd'hui énormément.

- Mr Stark ouhou vous êtes avec nous s'inquiéta Chourave en lui passant la main devant les yeux.

- Désolé professeur j'étais parti dans mes souvenirs je vais vous laisser je vous ai assez dérangé pour la journée sourit Harry avant de retourner dans le château.

N'ayant pas envie de voir la bande d'arriéré qu'était ses camarades il fila à la bibliothèque où il sortit rapidement son livre de potion et son cahier en cours.

- _Remarque maintenant j'ai même plus besoin de me retenir sur les abréviations sourit Harry en s'attaquant à un nouveau chapitre. Tu vas voir Rogue on ne prend pas Harry No Name pour un con sans en subir les conséquences. Et en plus par ta faute je vais devoir refaire mon devoir de DCFM où cas où tu vendes la mèches à Black. Connard ! Finalement tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui._

Il du se motiver à coup de pied au cul pour aller en cours d'histoire mais il rangea même pas son livre de potion qu'il continua à étudier pendant « le cours inutile ».

- Alors ça a crié en potions ? taquina Maeva quand il remonta après avoir déjeuner aux cuisines.

- Me parlez pas de ce crétin Maeva ! Ça va encore me mettre en rogne. Ce crétin a osé insinuer devant tout le monde que j'étais un menteur qui faisait faire ses devoirs de vacances par ses parents. A partir d'aujourd'hui ce sera chacun pour sa gueule. Et je vous jure qu'à la fin de l'année je passe mon Masteria de Potion souffla Harry avant de rire. Et vous savez quoi j'ai une devinette pour vous : combien de fois Rogue a-t-il tenté de le passer et combien de fois s'est-il rétamé ?

- Si tu me poses une question pareille avec un tel sourire c'est que la réponse n'est pas une fois, donc deux fois ? tenta la reine en souriant.

- Ouaip et ce vieux con de Dumby il veut que Rogue utilise MES recherches pour le repasser avant de me le faire passer dans quelques années pour montrer « l'excellente éducation » que propose Poudlard ironisa Harry en appuyant bien sur les mots : excellente éducation.

- Ta rentrée s'est donc passée sur des chapeaux de roues !

- Il y a encore pire ce matin j'ai reçu une beuglante de Vanessa qui m'incendiait pour sa couleur de cheveux un peu trop verdâtre à son gout, et derrière Jo qui racontait plein de conneries. J'ose même pas imaginer tous les ragots qui vont se mettre à circuler sur eux.

- Je pense que ton frère serait plutôt heureux de mettre la pagaille même à des milliers de kilomètres de toi rit la reine.

- Ouai il y a de grandes chances mais en tout cas elle me manque déjà cette bande d'imbécile soupira Harry.

- Je suis contente pour toi Harry, que tu ais trouvé ta place et que tu ailles mieux sourit Maeva.

- Ah fait chier ils remontent déjà grogna Harry en montrant le bout du couloir. J'écoute votre devinette.

- J'ai répondu à la tienne alors on va dire que ça fonctionne aussi. J'ai décidé de changer un peu mes règles comme ça m'arrangeait en fait pouffa la reine en faisant basculer le tableau et en murmura à Harry au passage. Mais je pense que tu auras la paix un bon moment.

En riant doucement Harry récupéra en vitesse son téléphone qu'il cacha sous une illusion et s'installa à la table basse comme il avait l'habitude avant les vacances et comme il avait continué chez Nicolas.

- _Sauf que là j'ai pas Elisa pour venir me roupiller dessus et les accros aux jeux vidéos pour me déconcentrer pensa Harry._

Rapidement il refit son devoir de DCFM de façon aussi élaboré que d'habitude mais en restant dans le sujet et il du lutter de toute ses forces contre son rire quand il vit rentrer en troupeau les Serdaigles à 10minutes du début du premier cours de l'après midi.

- Sacré Reine Maeva pouffa Harry en se mettant sur ses potions pour le reste de l'après midi.

- _Bon à priori courir sous forme animal dans la forêt interdite n'était pas l'idée du siècle pouffa Harry en s'étirant difficilement en sortant de sa douche le lendemain matin. Courir avec Jo derrière pour nous emmerder c'est pas la même chose que de courir pour sauver ses miches d'araignées géantes. Finalement le guépard est peut être pas l'animal le plus rapide du monde j'ai bien failli y passer plusieurs fois ! Voila pt 'être pourquoi la forêt interdite est interdite. J'aurais peut être enfin une chance de doubler Jo la prochaine fois._

Lançant à la volée un sortilège de sommeil sur ses camarades de chambre pour dire de ne pas perdre ses bonnes habitudes de les faire arriver en retard, Harry descendit à 6h pile pour aller petit déjeuner. Et quand il arriva dans la grande salle il prit bien la peine de montrer la transition de son visage entre son sourire et la mine froide qu'il utilisa pour saluer les professeurs dont Rogue.

- _Mon petit pépère tu peux toujours courir si tu veux que je t'aide ! grogna Harry en mangeant avec appétit. Putain depuis que je copie sur Jo pour m'entrainer je mange presque autant que lui. Nico va finir par gueuler qu'on lui revient cher en bouffe._

Du coin de l'œil il vit les professeurs se lever en le regardant du coin de l'œil alors il se dépêcha de remonter dans le domaine des Serdaigles afin d'avancer dans son livre sans oublier d'envoyer un texto à Jo qui devait juste se coucher avec le décalage horaire. Ou plutôt qui devait dormir si Harry en croyait la réponse assez piquante du grand No Name.

- Mr Stark vos camarades de dortoir étaient-ils réveillés ? soupira Flitwick quand il vit que deux de ses étudiants étaient encore absents.

- Je ne sais pas monsieur je ne les épie pas ! Je me lève bien avant eux et je ne remonte jamais dans le dortoir rétorqua Harry en haussant les épaules.

- Bien 10 points en moins pour Serdaigle souffla Flitwick démoralisé depuis les 50 points en moins de Harry en cours de potion la veille.

Le cours se passa relativement bien pour Harry qui fit semblant d'essayer deux fois le sortilège a très très faible niveau avant d'en faire un presque du même niveau que ses camarades en lâchant un « Yes » plein de fierté avant de prendre deux potions de Coca pour se requinquer sous le regard fier de son directeur de maison. Cependant le jeune No Name failli ensorceler son professeur quand ce dernier demanda à lui parler pour « le problème » qui était arrivé en potion la veille. Et comme avec ses deux autres professeurs la veille Harry répliqua froidement à son professeur ce qu'il pensait de la situation et de ce qui allait arriver.

_- Super manquait plus que lui, ils se sont tous donnés le mot ou quoi grogna Harry en sentant arrivé le directeur de l'école alors qu'il étudiait tranquillement à la bibliothèque entouré de 5 livres de potions en plus du maudit. Essayes même pas de me manipuler connard._

- Mr Stark salua joyeusement Dumbledore.

- _Tu sais même pas dire bonjour connard! grinça Harry. Mais bon on va rester au même niveau_

- Monsieur le directeur rétorqua Harry en levant à peine les yeux de ses livres et en continuant à gribouiller ses notes incompréhensibles.

- Je vois que vous aimez beaucoup les potions, le professeur Rogue dit beaucoup d'éloge sur vos connaissances sourit le vieil homme en haussant un sourcil perplexe en lisant en travers le cahier de l'étudiant. Vous étudiez un livre pour passer votre Masteria magicus de Potion d'après les rumeurs ?

- C'est ma famille qui l'étudie pour moi et qui m'envoie ses notes d'après les rumeurs que j'ai moi-même entendu trancha froidement Harry en dévisageant pour la première fois le vieil homme.

- Voyons voyons Mr Stark vous savez ce que ça fait le stress de la reprise, les professeurs aussi le ressente. N'en veuillez pas au professeur Rogue de mots qu'il ne pensait pas rassura Dumbledore avec un sourire qui donna à Harry l'envie de vomir.

- Monsieur comprenez que ma seule fierté jusqu'ici était mes connaissances en potions, je pouvais enfin être fier de ce que j'étais dans ce corps malade. Et le professeur Rogue pour je ne sais quelle raison, alors qu'il me côtoie depuis quatre mois sur mes différentes recherches, se permet de me dire que j'affabule. La seule chose dont j'étais fier dans ma vie il a tenté de me la voler et ça je ne cautionne pas monsieur le directeur. Il avait des choses à me dire et il les a dites point final. J'ai eut tort de lui faire confiance et cela me mine encore plus le moral car c'était un professeur que j'appréciais grandement. Les choses sont claires je suis un étudiant et ce que je fais de mon temps libre ne le regarde pas. Aussi excusez-moi mais je dois aller aux cuisines, comme ça je ne dérange pas les elfes pendant le rush de midi.

Et sans laisser le temps au directeur de répliquer il rangea ses livres, embarqua ses notes et fila aux cuisines pour prendre le temps de décompresser cinq minutes. Maintenant qu'il avait éclairci la situation avec Dumbledore il allait devoir faire très attention à ses arrières ou cas ou. Aussi se dépêcha-t-il de manger pour retourner étudier dans la salle commune maudissant le fait de ne pas pouvoir aller décompresser en journée. Et il avait hâte de boucler ce livre de potion pour pouvoir se lancer ensuite sur les archives de l'ancienne magie et comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé pendant sa tentative de point zéro.

Car même si la voix ne s'était jamais remanifestée pendant son sommeil ou autre Harry pouvait en quelques sortes la ressentir à l'intérieur de lui. Il devait trouver ce que c'était, ou peut être même qui c'était mais surtout pourquoi il en était arrivé à l'avoir à l'intérieur de la caboche.

- Alors Harry tu fais ton rebelle en cours de potion vint le taquiner Stan avant d'être éconduit par un regard froid du jeune Serdaigle.

- Occupes toi de tes oignons trancha Harry en laissant le préfet sur le cul alors qu'il se relevait et partait en direction de son cours de métamorphose.

- _Vieille peau t'as même pas intérêt à essayer de me convaincre de retourner à ces pseudos cours de potions sinon je me tape une crise dans ta classe qui va te faire chopper une attaque pensa Harry en prenant un teint pale et en s'asseyant à sa place en métamorphose avec le regard froid._

Et à priori même si la vieille ne l'avait pas légilimancié le message était bien passé car elle ne lui parla pas de tout le cours. Le surveillant juste légèrement quand il tenta de faire ses métamorphoses qu'il ne réussit même pas. Après tout s'il était en mode crise il ne pouvait pas faire de superbes métamorphoses à coté. Et une fois le cours fini il remonta jusqu'à son dortoir et s'enferma derrière ses rideaux auxquels il doubla les protections avant de souffler de soulagement.

- _Maintenant il faut que je vois avec Nico pour m'inscrire à ce foutu examen de Masteria soupira Harry en attrapant son téléphone_

- Harry on te manque tant déjà ? demanda Nico avec une voix joyeuse avant qu'un brouhaha retentisse derrière lui en faisant rire Harry.

- Coucou Harry, bisous hurla la voix de Elisa accompagnée de Kotoko dans le téléphone.

- File moi un putain d'antidote pour mes lèvres au moins gémit Vanessa.

- Moi je veux les cheveux roses s'indigna Sue.

- Vous êtes pas sensés être en cours ? soupira Harry.

- On commence à 8h30 / 9h / pas cours ce matin répondirent les No Name dans un joyeux bordel.

- Moi j'ai fini ma journée pouffa Harry s'attirant les hurlements des autres avant de reprendre sérieusement. Mais Nico je vais avoir besoin de toi je pense enfin non j'en suis sur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? soupira Nico pendant que les autres essayait de calmer leur ricanement.

- Euhh il se pourrait que je me sois fritté avec Rogue, que j'ai la moitié des profs sur le dos et que j'ai rembarré Dumbledore. Tout ça en moins de 24h soupira Harry.

- Je croyais que tu voulais faire profil bas ? soupira Nicolas.

- Ce petit con a osé dire devant tout le monde que mes parents faisaient mes devoirs de vacances et mes recherches et que je me les attribuais moi-même. Et tout ça simplement parce que ce petit con qui a loupé deux fois le masteria a jamais rien compris au bouquin. Et pire encore ce petit con est allé se plaindre au grand con qu'est Dumbledore s'énerva Harry.

- Hey ptit frère fais baisser ta tension tu vas repartir en crise s'inquiéta Jo.

- Non mais tu te rends compte ? Il m'a traité de menteur simplement parce que c'est un idiot ! continua Harry toujours aussi énervé avant d'entendre un léger rire dans le téléphone. Et Nico je vois pas ce qu'il y a de marrant là dedans !

- Je suis désolé Harry je t'écoute s'excusa Nicolas même si Harry entendait son sourire grâce au ton de sa voix.

- Bref je l'attendais en mode démultiplié invisible et je l'ai suivi à la sortie de son cours. Et je te jure ce sont tous des pourris ces profs à part ma prof de botanique. Dumbledore veut que Rogue me reprenne sous son ailes, me pique mes recherches et passe son Masteria. Et dans quelques années m'inscrire moi à mon Masteria pour rapporter la gloire sur l'école. J'ai cru que j'allais tous les buter !

- Je n'arrive pas à croire à quel point ces gars là sont tordus soupira Vanessa. Harry reviens ici, tu y seras plus en sécurité.

- C'est pas toi qui m'a promis toutes les morts possibles et inimaginable dans une beuglante ? ironisa Harry.

- Harry tu sais bien que ce n'est pas la même chose, je m'en fou de rester comme ça si toi tu es en danger dans ton école de fou s'inquiéta Vanessa.

- Harry qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Si tu veux rentrer tu peux et c'est pas grave pour le reste déclara Nicolas qui était tout aussi inquiet que les autres.

- Ce que je veux faire ? déclara Harry avec un grand sourire. Passer mon Masteria à la fin de l'année scolaire et les narguer pendant un an l'année prochaine. Et c'est là que j'ai besoin de toi Nico…

- Tu sais le buzz que ça va faire dans le monde de la magie un gamin d'à peine 12ans qui décroche un diplôme que des maitres n'obtiennent jamais soupira nico.

- Et attends tu as l'air sur qu'il va le réussir mais c'est pas sur ! décréta Jo avant de déclarer. OK s'il se lance là dedans c'est qu'il a les cartes en main bon c'était mon devoir de grand frère de le dire !

- Harry si tu veux que je t'aide à réviser et à avancer il n'y a pas de soucis mais si je t'inscris moi-même à ce concours tu vas te faire importuner pour le reste de ta scolarité. Il faudrait que tu vois avec un de tes professeurs si lui ne peux pas te recommander pour l'examen. Ou sinon je demanderai à une de mes connaissances mais il faut à tout pris qu'on ne nous relie pas tous les deux sinon ça pourrai très mal finir pour tous le monde.

- Et si Harry Stark gamin de 11ans passait son examen mais qu'un certain Harry de 10ans passait l'examen sous ta tutelle incognito personne ne se concentrerait sur notre Harry à Poudlard décréta la femme à Nico.

- Pas sous ma tutelle, Dumbledore se mêlerait de choses qui ne le regarde pas mais j'ai une idée Harry, tu te sentirais capable de passer deux fois l'examen ? soupira Nico.

- Le mieux serait même de passer mes deux examens en même temps et de manière dédoublée comme ça personne ne pensera qu'il s'agit de la même personne. Et pour la professeur je vais demander à Chourave c'est la seule qui est pas trop pourrie dans ce coin. Tu t'occupes de l'inscription de Harry No Name et je m'occupe de mon inscription en temps que Stark ? demanda finalement Harry.

- Hey il te faudra ma signature s'insurgea Jo qui signait normalement les courriers « officiels » d'Harry Stark.

- Je l'imiterai elle est pas bien dure à imiter Jo taquina Harry.

- Harry reprit sérieusement Nicolas. Tu vas être dans le collimateur de tous les professeurs pendant un bon moment. Ne fais rien d'idiot, rends des devoirs corrects, ne te fais pas prendre hors de ton dortoir. Et surtout si la nuit tu sors laisse toujours un clone dans ton lit. Il va falloir que tu travailles ton endurance à être dédoubler, on sait quand l'examen commence mais on ne sait pas du tout quand il fini. Tout dépend de la pratique des potions demandées. Une année l'examen à durer trois mois.

- Alors dans ce cas là Harry dédoubles-toi même en journée et je sais pas laisses-les dans la forêt interdite ou dans la salle sur commande, il faut que tu t'entraines sur l'endurance sans coupure s'impliqua Jared qui connaissait son don mieux que quiconque. Et surtout fais les étudier et faire des choses différentes il faut aussi qu'ils soient indépendants. Au pire fait leur faire la pratique des potions, les études pour le livre ou même fais les utiliser tous les dons. Il faut que tu te blindes à fond.

- Ouais je sens que c'est pas gagné alors soupira Harry calé dans ses oreillers.

- Le plus urgent maintenant est de faire ton inscription au plus vite Harry, généralement les examens de Masteria n'ont lieu qu'une fois par an et il ne faut pas louper la date butoir déclara Nicolas.

- Ok souffla Harry avant de déclarer malicieusement. Je pense que certains d'entre vous sont à la bourre !

Il y eut un « oh merde » général de l'autre coté de la ligne avant qu'un remue-ménage ne se fasse entendre et des « au revoir » précipité auxquels Harry répondit en riant avant de couper la communication. Vérifiant rapidement l'heure Harry ressortit de derrière ses rideaux d'un seul bond en faisant peur à ses camarades de dortoir et descendit à pleine vitesse pour rejoindre la bibliothèque. Harry avait lu dans ses recherches en été que la bibliothèque de Poudlard fournissait les formulaires d'inscriptions aux différentes formations, concours ou examens. Généralement ceux qui les utilisait était les 7èmes année voire les professeurs aussi la bibliothécaire fut complètement stupéfaite quand un petit garçon de 11ans vint lui demander un formulaire d'inscription pour les « Masteria Magicus ».

- Mr Stark j'espère que vous ne prenez pas ce papier pour le jeter ! Ces formulaires sont rares et chers menaça la vieille dame qui hésitait à lui donner.

- Madame il est stipulé dans le règlement de Poudlard que l'école doit fournir à ses étudiants les formulaires qui seraient en possession de l'école s'il venait à le demander. Et aujourd'hui je vous demander un formulaire de Masteria Magicus. Vu les frais de scolarité que l'on paye j'ai le droit de réclamer ce formulaire et même de le laisser prendre la poussière dans ma chambre si l'envie m'en prend trancha froidement Harry en s'emparant du formulaire et en allant s'asseoir à une table vide pour le remplir.

- _Putain pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont besoin de toutes ces infos de merde soupira Harry en arrivant à la fin de la 6__ème__ et dernière page du formulaire d'inscription. En quoi savoir la couleur de cheveux de ma sœur va les avancer ? En plus on a même pas le même sang. Et maintenant espérons que Madame Chourave soit de mon coté._

Se dépêchant et espérant de tout cœur que sa professeur de Botanique soit aussi compréhensive qu'il le pensait Harry alla jusqu'aux serres et arriva au moment où les 5ème années Pouffsouffle/gryffondor en sortaient.

- Mr Stark rentrez donc et ne restez pas dans ce froid, vous allez déjà y rester bien trop à mon gout à cause des cours de vols gronda gentiment la professeur en faisant rentrer son élève. Vous voulez une tasse d'infusion de feuilles de Dictame ?

- Non merci professeur sourit Harry alors que la professeur se servait quand même un tasse.

- Ce n'est pas parce que vous ne voulez pas gouter ce gout savoureux que je dois m'en passer également rit la professeur. Alors qu'est ce que vous vouliez me demander Mr Stark car je doute que vous soyez venu me voir juste pour refuser une tasse de thé ?

- J'ai besoin de vous professeur soupira Harry en sortant de son sac à dos le formulaire d'inscription. Ma famille m'a envoyé le formulaire qu'ils ont signé pour m'autoriser à passer l'examen mais j'ai besoin d'un tuteur magique. Ça ne vous engage à rien, c'est moi qui avance les frais pour l'examen, je me débrouillerai pour étudier. Je voulais à l'origine demandé au professeur Rogue mais les circonstances font que je ne peux demandé.

- Pourquoi ne pas demander au professeur Flitwick ? Il est ton directeur de maison après tout. Et il aura beaucoup plus de poids dans ton dossier que moi-même. Je ne suis que professeur de botanique expliqua la professeur.

- Et vous êtes le seul professeur dont j'ai l'impression ne se fiche pas complètement de moi. Vous êtes la seule depuis hier à ne pas me dire de retourner voir le professeur Rogue, excepté le professeur Black mais lui il ne compte pas. Il est plus obnubilé par sa guerre enfantine avec le professeur Rogue que par les déboires d'un pauvre petit étudiant expliqua sincèrement Harry. Depuis que je suis arrivé en Septembre vous me mettez au même niveau que les autres étudiants malgré mes particularités et je vous en suis infiniment reconnaissant.

- Vous parlez bien jeune homme même si je pense que vous êtes juste un vil flatteur beau parleur sourit la professeur de botanique.

- C'est mon frère qui m'a appris toutes ses techniques pouffa Harry avant de regarder sa professeur avec sérieux. Professeur honnêtement si je m'adresse à vous c'est que je n'ai pas le choix. Même le directeur est venu me voir pour me convaincre de retourner voir le professeur Rogue mais comme je lui ai dis : les potions c'est la seule fierté que j'ai jamais eu. La seule chose qui m'a aidé à traverser ma maladie et Rogue…

- Le professeur rogue réprimanda gentiment la professeur

- Oui… le professeur Rogue a piétiné mon savoir et ma fierté pour une raison que je ne comprends pas. Et je ne veux même pas comprendre. Mais il n'est même pas venu s'expliquer lui-même il a envoyé les autres à sa place et je ne trouve pas ça du tout correct de sa part expliqua Harry.

- De toute façon je ne sais rien et je n'ai rien vu et ce n'est pas moi qui suit en train de faire ce que je fais soupira la professeur en signant rapidement le dossier avant de regarder sérieusement Harry. Mr Stark, promettez moi que vous ferez attention à vous. Vous inscrire à cet examen aussi jeune n'est peut être pas une bonne idée mais vous avez l'air d'y avoir murement réfléchi et je ne me rangerai pas contre votre décision. Et si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit pour votre examen venez me voir et même si je ne pense pas être de très bons conseils je pourrais au moins vous offrir une bonne tasse de thé.

- Vous savez professeur en toute honnêteté quand je suis arrivé dans cette école je me fichais de la maison dans laquelle j'atterrirai, pour moi elles se valaient toute expliqua sincèrement Harry en rangeant son dossier dans son sac et en se levant. Et aujourd'hui que j'ai pris mes marques dans l'école je me rends compte d'une chose et je n'ai qu'un seul regret, de pas avoir fini à Pouffsouffle pour vous avoir en directeur de maison. Vous n'avez peut être pas la renommée des autres directeur mais vous valez largement mieux que eux. Et vos élèves de votre maison sont vraiment des gens chanceux.

- Votre frère vous a vraiment appris à bien parler murmura la professeur émue.

- Sauf que cela ne vient pas de mon frère sourit sincèrement Harry. Bonne soirée professeur et merci mille fois encore. Et vous verrez je vais le décrocher ce putain de Masteria et leur faire fermer leur clapet une fois pour toute.

- Je compte sur vous Mr Stark, ma pauvre réputation compte dessus rit la directrice des Pouffsouffle alors que Harry sortait de la serre.

_- Maintenant au boulot et début de la phase : foutons la honte sur Poudlard sourit sadiquement Harry en allant manger rapidement aux cuisines pour remonter aussi vite dans son dortoir pour envoyer un sms aux No Name._

**- **_**Harry Stark gamin de 11ans étudiant à Poudlard inscrit pour le Masteria sous la tutelle du professeur Pomoma Chourave : c'est OK de mon coté.**_

**- **_**Harry gamin de 10ans, sous protection gobeline rendant ainsi ses informations personnelles confidentielles aux yeux des sorciers, inscrit pour le Masteria sous la tutelle de Ragnok directeur de la banque Gringott. Harry tu n'aurais pas oublié de me parler de certaines frasques en DCFM ? Les gobelins étaient déjà au courant de ton existence par d'autres créatures magiques.**_

**- **_**Oups répondit Harry avant de ranger son portable pour aller travailler sur son livre de potion.**_

Les Serdaigles qui ne le trouvaient déjà pas bien engageant depuis le début de l'année furent complètement scotchés d'être si royalement snober par le petit première année qui incendiait du regard le premier qui venait le déranger. Et même le préfet et la préfète en chef qui avaient réussi à s'approcher légèrement de lui pendant les 4 premiers mois de l'année se furent également rejetés par Harry. Et ce n'est que lorsqu'il remonta dans son dortoir vers 21h pour se coucher que le silence disparut de la salle commune.

A 22h30 Harry fit apparaitre un double de lui-même avec le minimum de capacité : à savoir respirer et bouger de temps en temps. C'était un clone qui n'avait pas de conscience, et pas de connaissance mais ça suffisait pour ce qu'Harry avait à faire. Se rendant invisible il sortit de la salle commune et rejoignit la salle sur demande.

- Bon Jared a dis qu'il fallait que je me prenne le coup de main de rester dédoubler le plus longtemps possible pensa Harry en se créant un clone avec 100% de ses capacités physiques et ses capacités intellectuelles. Ensuite pendant que lui va étudier les langues mortes pour le point zéro il faut que je renforce mon corps pour supporter les chocs. Et surtout le plus important il faut que je trouve un endroit où je pourrais faire des potions tranquillement sans que personne ne m'emmerde.

- Dis moi salle sur demande tu aurais pas une carte en rabe avec des pièces cachées et un détecteur de sorciers au passage ? ironisa Harry avant de voir un livre apparaitre et un vieux bout de parchemin qui en dépassait.

- Pourquoi elle me file l'histoire de Poudlard s'étonna Harry avant d'ouvrir le livre à la page où se trouvait le papier : le laboratoire de Salazard Serpentard. Très bien une salle que personne n'a vue depuis des siècles comme la fameuse bibliothèque secrète de Serdaigle ou la fameuse chambre des secrets, génial ! Et pourquoi ce vieux parchemin pourri plein de magie est dedans ?

- Revelatio tenta bêtement Harry avant de regarder le message qui s'inscrivait sur la feuille.

_Mr Patmol voudrait souligner que sa géniale idée ne peut être révélée par un enchantement si faible_

_Mr Lunard admet que l'enchantement n'est pas le bon et que Mr Patmol n'a jamais eu cette idée._

_Mr Cornedrue est d'accord avec Mr Lunard sur le fait que Mr Patmol n'a jamais eu cette idée._

_Mr Queudver acquiesce avec véhémence que Mr Patmol n'a pas eu cette idée._

- C'est quoi ce truc ! s'irrita Harry.

_Mr Patmol signal au piaf de Serdaigle que ce n'est pas un vulgaire truc._

_Mr Cornedrue rajoute que dans cette maison d'intello vous ne savez pas imaginer._

_Mr Queudver appuie Mr patmol, ce n'est pas un vulgaire truc._

_Mr Lunard pense qu'un truc n'a pas de définition précise et n'est donc pas ce qui est entre les mains du piaf._

- Saloperie de parchemin tu te crois plus intelligent que moi grogna Harry.

_Nous le sommes_

_Nous le sommes_

_Nous le sommes_

_Nous le sommes_

- Oh c'est sur tellement intelligent que vous êtes obligés de parler à quatre pour essayer d'avoir un minimum de conversation ironisa Harry en approchant le parchemin d'une flamme de torche. Je suppose que dans votre si génial idée vous avez pensé à rendre votre foutu papier non inflammable.

_Attention noble aiglon de la maison de Serdaigle, tu ne peux faire cette infamie_

_Sinon le poids de la sentence des maraudeurs s'abattra sur toi_

_Et les farces s'abattront telles les dix plaies de l'Egypte_

_Et les dieux eux même ne pourront te venir en aide_

- Les maraudeurs ? grogna Harry en serrant les poings de colère. Comme Black et compagnie.

Sans même regarder les débilités qui s'inscrivaient davantage sur la feuille Harry balança la feuille de papier dans l'âtre de la cheminée où le parchemin se consuma en différente étincelles de plusieurs couleurs presque immédiatement.

- Bon si j'ai pas le choix je ferai la pratique ici soupira Harry avant de voir qu'il était presque minuit.

Laissant son clone s'occupé de la pratique dans un coin, il se transforma et s'élança hors de la salle sur demande pour rejoindre la forêt interdite. Quand il fut arrivé dans une prairie assez éloigné du château il appela son dossier d'inscription grâce à un sort d'apparition alors qu'Hedwige venait se poser sur son épaule.

- Ma belle je compte sur toi pour emmener ça au ministère, normalement ici tu es hors des barrières de Dumbledore, je compte sur toi ma belle sourit Harry en caressant sa chouette avant de se retransformer pendant que sa chouette s'envolait dans la froide nuit anglaise. Et maintenant à l'aventure !

- Mr Stark vous êtes avec nous ? soupira Black le lendemain en cours en faisant sursauter Harry qui était plongé dans ses pensées.

- Oui professeur vous étiez en train de nous parler des vampires grimaça Harry.

- Exact décréta le professeur avant de reprendre son cours alors que le jeune garçon se remettait à penser à la nuit anormale qu'il venait de passer.

Si on lui avait dis qu'il rencontrerait le directeur de Gringotts avec une armée de garde derrière lui alors qu'il tentait seulement de s'échapper à une accromentula qui le coursait, il n'aurai jamais cru à ce scénario. Alors quand il avait débarqué dans la prairie en courant à toute vitesse il avait juste eut le temps de se retransofrmer et de déraper en temps que humain pour ne pas rentrer dans le directeur de Gringotts qui le regardait avec l'habituel sourire perfide des gobelins.

- Bonjour Harry No Name déclara le gobelin.

- Seigneur Gobelin salua Harry en s'inclinant avant de se redresser et de hurler un non retentissant aux guerriers qui étaient prêt à tuer l'accromentula qui venait de débouler dans la prairie. Lui faites pas de mal, elle n'y est pour rien ! Et toi là repars d'où tu viens tu tenteras de me bouffer un autre soir !

L'accromentula, loin de se laisser faire par un humain, s'approcha un peu plus du groupe alors que les guerriers se faisaient plus menaçant et Harry se plaça entre eux et le monstre et fixa la bête avec ses yeux luisants de magie.

- J'ai dis repart d'où tu viens ! À quoi ça servirait que tu me bouffes maintenant pour te faire tuer deux secondes plus tard ?! Repars chez les tiens ! ordonna Harry froidement à la bête qui tressaillit et fila sans demander son reste. Désolé pour ce petit contretemps maitre Gobelin.

- Nicolas n'exagérait pas en parlant de toi jeune sorcier décréta le gobelin alors que le regard de Harry se durcissait.

- Je ne suis pas un sorcier !

- Oui bien sur tu es un renié n'est-ce pas ? Un No Name comme vous aimez vous faire appelez n'est-ce pas ?

- Comment avez-vous entendu parler de nous ? s'inquiéta Harry qui ne voulait surtout pas que les sorciers retrouvent ses frères.

- Nicolas vous protège sans que vous le sachiez depuis pas mal d'année et sur tous les points juridiques il s'adresse aux gobelins. Et aujourd'hui il est venu me voir avec une drôle de requête : devenir le tuteur magique d'un de ses gamins pour qu'il puisse passer un Masteria Magicus en potion et tout ça sous le nez de Dumbledore. Pourquoi as-tu épargné la vie de l'accromentula ?

Harry surpris par le changement subit de conversation aussi juste les épaules comme réponse.

- Cela ne te fait donc rien que cette créature avait envie de te manger ? s'étonna le gobelin.

- Elle ne faisait que suivre son instinct qui lui disait de me bouffer. Elle ne m'a pas attrapé, je ne suis pas mort, elle ne méritait pas de mourir pour si peu. Surtout que c'est une formidable camarade de jeu pour courir à toute vitesse. Je savais parfaitement où est le nid d'accromentulas et je suis quand même allé les titiller expliqua Harry comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps. C'est la chaine alimentaire c'est tout. ! On tue pas quelqu'un parce qu'il a la dalle.

- Ce n'était pas quelqu'un mais quelque chose plutôt rétorqua le gobelin.

- Elle n'a peut être pas la capacité de parler comme vous et moi, encore que les scientifiques pensent qu'elles ont le don de parole, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour les considérés comme des choses rétorqua durement Harry. Les gobelins se sont battus et se sont révoltés pour ne pas être considérés comme des choses, alors ne faites pas aux autres ce que vous ne voulez pas qu'on fasse à votre propre peuple.

- Notre accord est donc conclut sourit méchamment le directeur en tendant sa main.

- Quel accord ? se méfia Harry.

- Tu seras officiellement sous la tutelle des gobelins pour passer ton examens le dossier est parti tout à l'heure mais je voulais m'assurer que les rumeurs à ton sujet étaient réelles expliqua le gobelin.

- Quelles rumeurs ? s'étonna cette fois ci Harry en prenant la main tendu du Gobelin.

- Des accidents que posent tes camarades de cours pendant les cours de défense et qui bizarrement aboutissent toujours à l'évasion des créatures étudiées. Savais-tu que les lutins que tu as libérés pour ton premier cours en ont profité pour libérer un troupeau d'hippogriffe qui était retenu captif ? Beaucoup de ces créatures sont venus demandés notre protection et nous on parlé de toi. Si les sorciers ne font pas attention à plus que ça, ce n'est pas le cas des créatures magiques.

- Etre retenu captif n'est pas une vie Seigneur Gobelin, ces êtres ont le droit de vivre et j'espère que vous prenez bien soin d'elles le temps qu'elles se remettent de leur aventure sourit Harry avant de sentir une grande source de magie provenir derrière lui. Partez vite d'ici je ne sais pas ce qui arrive dans notre direction mais ce n'est pas bon signe.

- Nous passerons par Nicolas si nous avons à nous contacter acquiesça le gobelin en disparaissant vite suivit par sa garde rapprochée.

Harry quand à lui se transforma et plus il sentait cette présence se rapprocher plus il sentait mal. Alors il s'élança à travers les bois de la forêt interdite en courant comme jamais il n'avait couru avant de s'engouffrer dans le château sans s'arrêter. Et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle sur demande qu'il laissa enfin sa tension retombée.

- Par tous les suppôts de Satan c'était quoi cette merde haleta Harry complètement perdu en regardant son double qui travaillait sur les potions.


	8. Où a trop forcer sur la corde, elle

Bonjour à tous,

J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine avec la fête des zamoureux ?

Je voudrais remercier tous les reviewers, et les lecteurs qui lisent toute les semaines cette fic que je m'amuse beaucoup à écrire.

Cicin comme tu n'es pas enregistré je fais la RAR ici. Alors avant tout merci pour la review et pour les superbes compliments ça m'a fait très plaisir. Concernant les TI, ce projet est définitivement terminé pour moi. J'avais écrit en tout 4 vignettes et je n'en ai posté que deux. Je ne posterai pas les 2 dernières car au vu du peu de review que j'ai eut pour les premières les lecteurs n'ont pas l'air très emballés par ces hors séries. Donc je préfère me concentrer sur le projet des NN. Merci encore pour la review, et j'espère que le chapitre qui suit te plaira autant que le début t'a séduit.

Et voila un grand merci à ma mizi et à Jay.

Bonne lecture

A la semaine prochaine

Mili

* * *

07 : Où a trop forcer sur la corde, elle finit par lâcher

- Mr Stark pouvez-vous rester un petit moment s'il vous plait demanda madame Chourave après le cours des premières années.

- Il y a un problème avec mon devoir madame s'étonna Harry en s'approchant de la professeur.

- Mr Stark est-ce que vous allez bien en ce moment ? s'inquiéta la professeur. Depuis un mois que vous vous êtes inscrit à votre Masteria vous paraissez tout le temps fatigué avec la tête ailleurs et tout à l'heure j'ai même cru que vous alliez vous évanouir. Comme j'ai signé votre formulaire je me sens responsable de votre état de santé.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'une femme comme elle fait avec une bande de con comme Dumbledore et compagnie s'étonna Harry. Et je peux pas lui dire que c'est parce qu'en ce moment même j'ai deux clones de moi-même qui travaillent quasiment non stop sur d'autres choses._

- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas la grande forme en ce moment je ne dors pas très bien mais le Masteria n'a rien à voir là dedans, c'est vrai que je suis un peu nerveux pour cette examen mais je ne mets pas ma vie en jeu. Je n'attends rien de réel, si je l'ai c'est cool et si je le loupe c'est pas la fin du monde. Mais j'ai l'impression constante d'être épié et puis les autres professeurs insistent tellement pour que je reprenne les cours privés avec le professeur Rogue que ça me stresse gémit Harry.

- Beaucoup de professeur vous embête encore avec cette histoire ? s'offusqua la professeur avec colère.

- _On dirait que ses collègues ne lui disent pas tout s'étonna Harry._

- Ils ne m'embêtent pas vraiment mais par exemple je ne peux pas étudier tranquillement à la bibliothèque sans qu'un professeur, et même parfois des professeurs, ne vienne me voir et comme ils voient que je travaille sur les potions du Masteria ils en rajoutent toujours des couches en me disant que le professeur Rogue m'aiderait à être beaucoup plus productif. Mais je me débrouille bien tout seul et lorsque j'ai des questions je les envoie à un maitre de potion que j'ai contacté il y a quelques temps. J'avance moins vite mais ça me permet de chercher aussi de mon coté. Ma famille s'inquiète aussi et dans leur dernière lettre ils m'ont dis que s'ils continuaient à avoir l'impression que je stresse à cause du comportement des professeurs ils me retireraient de l'école expliqua Harry.

- Je ne devrais pas dire ça Mr Stark mais je me demande si vos parents n'ont pas raison soupira la directrice des Pouffsouffle. Si vous continuez dans ce sens vous allez tomber malade et je ne crois pas que ce soit bon pour votre état. Alors vous allez me faire le plaisir d'aller manger et ensuite vous monterez vous reposer jusqu'à demain.

- Mais mes cours… s'étonna Harry.

- J'en fais mon affaire avec les professeurs Black et Sinistra, de toute façon pour les théories vous êtes déjà largement au niveau et ce ne sont pas trois heures de cours qui vont vous pénalisez. Donc vous allez manger et après vous allez vous coucher et vous reposer et je ne veux pas vous voir dans un livre avant demain. Plus de potions, plus de devoirs ! ordonna sévèrement Chourave.

- J'ai le droit à l'histoire ou autre chose ? tenta Harry surpris par le comportement maternelle de sa professeur.

- Si vous avez un livre qui ne demande pas plus de réflexion que de verser de l'eau dans un chaudron vous pouvez, mais d'abord reposez vous. Si demain je vous croise encore sur le point de vous écrouler je vous renvoie dans votre famille pour vous reposer trancha la professeur avant de rajouter avec malice. Et bien sur je demanderai à vos parents de vous interdire tous les livres à votre disposition.

- Merci professeur souffla Harry qui voyait ça comme un nouvel après midi où il pourrait aller étudier dans la salle sur demande.

- Allez filer Monsieur Stark et prenez soin de vous sourit la professeur. Et moi je vais aller parler avec mes collègues.

La dernière partie de la phrase avait été prononcé si doucement et si méchamment que Harry du se retourner pour être sur qu'il n'y avait que la professeur dans la serre.

- _Se pourrait-il que Madame Chourave aillent péter une gueulante dans la salle des profs s'enthousiasma Harry en se dédoublant en grimaçant. Toi vas aux cuisines et ensuite monte dormir dans le dortoir !_

Harry se rendit invisible et du prendre une grande bouffé d'air pour arrêter que le monde tourne autour de lui. Cela faisait un mois qu'il était constamment dédoublé en trois parties et 4 la nuit quand il sortait du dortoir. Et là malheureusement il commençait à atteindre ses limites. Il allait devoir rapatrier d'ici la fin de la semaine ses clones à l'intérieur de lui afin de reprendre des forces sinon il était bon pour partir dans une nouvelle là il n'aurait d'autre choix que de retourner chez Nico pour se calmer.

- _Mais avant ça suivons notre chère madame chourave sourit Harry en voyant la professeur sortir de ses serres en colère et retourner dans le château. Je crois que je l'ai encore jamais vu si en colère. Courage Madame Chourave._

Cependant Harry resta complètement stupéfait et il ne fut pas le seul quand il vit la professeur rentrer dans la salle des professeurs et regarder méchamment ses collègues.

- Un problème Pomona ? s'inquiéta Mc Gonagall.

- Vous êtes fier de vous ? ironisa froidement Chourave.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles encore ? soupira Rogue.

- Toi l'adolescent jaloux qui ne sait pas s'assumer tu es le plus mal placé pour la ramener trancha Chourave.

- _Oh putain je savais pas qu'elle avait ça en elle s'enthousiasma Harry avant de grimacer en sentant ses doubles lui pomper encore plus de magie._

- Vous arrêterez quand de harceler Mr Stark à propos de cette histoire de Masteria ? Foutez lui la paix où il va finir par s'écrouler à cause du stress que vous lui causez tous ! le pauvre petit ne peut même plus étudier à la bibliothèque tranquillement s'offusqua Chourave.

- Sale gosse il est allé pleurer dans les jupes d'un prof, quelle belle mentalité lâcha cyniquement Rogue.

- Et après avec un comportement comme ça tu attends qu'il revienne vers toi Severus? Sache pour ta gouverne, histoire que tu ne finisses pas ignorant, que Mr Stark ne s'est pas plaint du harcèlement, car à ce stade c'est du harcèlement pur et dur, qu'il subit. Mais contrairement à vous autres quand je sais qu'un de mes élèves à des gros problèmes de santé, est pale comme un mort et a failli avoir 3 malaises en moins de deux heures de cours parce qu'il ne dors plus à cause du stresse que vous lui faite subir je m'inquiète cria la petite professeur de botanique hors d'elle.

- Pomona comprends la renommé pour l'école s'il accepte la tutelle de Severus pour l'examen de Masteria tenta Flitwick avec calme.

- Mais on s'en fou de cet examen, c'est sa vie qui est en jeu hurla la professeur avant de reprendre froidement. Je lui ai ordonné de rester coucher cet après midi et ce soir, donc il loupera son heure de défense et ses deux heures d'astronomie mais il faut qu'il se repose. Ses parents s'inquiètent également et parle de le retirer de l'école si sa santé continue à se dégrader ainsi.

- De toute manière qu'il soit là ou pas il connait la théorie et il n'aura aucun soucis pour rattraper la pratique la semaine prochaine, tu as bien fais Pomona acquiesça Sinistra avant de se tourner vers ses collègues. Et je suis d'accord avec elle, laissez monsieur Stark tranquille vous ne faites que le braquer d'avantage.

- Et de toute manière la question ne se pose plus, il a déjà envoyé son dossier d'inscription pour son Masteria trancha Chourave alors que ses collègues ouvraient les yeux de stupeur. Alors maintenant vous allez lui ficher la paix et le laisser se remettre calmement ou je vous jure que je le renvoie chez lui.

- Mais qui a-t-il mis comme tuteur magique si toute sa foutue famille est moldue s'offusqua Rogue en se levant de sa chaise avec colère.

- Vous l'aviez dis plusieurs fois Severus, Mr Stark est loin d'être stupide et je sais qu'il s'adresse à d'autres maitre de potion qui eux doivent avoir leur Masteria décréta la professeur.

- _Yeahhh Chourave enfoncez le clou vous êtes la meilleure s'enthousiasma Harry en voyant son professeur de potion blanchir et Black se moquer de lui._

- Pomona ce n'est pas fair play de s'attaquer à Severus ainsi gronda gentiment Albus.

- _T'es écœurant vieux con avec ton air de vieux papy gâteaux fit semblant de vomir Harry et en essayant d'ignorer les pics de douleurs qui commençaient à l'ennuyer._

- Mais au moins je m'attaque à un adulte et pas à un petit garçon de 11ans malade et harcelé par ses professeurs rétorqua Chourave avant de se tourner vers Flitwick. Et tu sais quoi Filius, ce gamin préférais être à Poufsouffle avec un directeur de maison qui s'inquiète pour lui que dans la grande maison de Serdaigle où il se sent seul. Ce que je suis en train de faire c'est toi qui devrait le faire à ma place ! Tu ferais mieux de t'intéresser au bien être de tes étudiants plutôt qu'à leur résultat.

- Dis celle responsable de la maison des cancres nargua Rogue.

- Des cancres ! Pourtant il me semble Severus que si mes élèves n'ont pas des résultats extraordinaires ce ne sont pas non plus les plus mauvais ! Nous les Poufsouffles plutôt que de supporter que les plus intelligents nous supportons la coopération entre camarade. Parce qu'en première année si Mr Stark est le premier mes Poufsouffles ne sont pas loin derrière. Et ne t'avise même pas de toucher à mes élèves avec ta ridicule guerre des points pendant tes cours de potions Severus sinon je te jure que les Serpentards ne s'en sortiront pas indemnes en Botanique. Si tu veux jouer au jeu du niffleur on va être deux menaça Pomona. Je ne me fâche que rarement et je ne menace jamais mais quand je le fais je ne bluffe pas !

Sur ces faits elle ressortit de la salle aussi vite qu'elle était rentrée laissant ainsi ses collègues figés bien que le directeur semblait soucieux.

- Comment a-t-il pu s'inscrire à son Masteria au nez et à la barbe de tout le monde s'inquiéta le directeur.

- Il est venu me demander le formulaire il y a quelques temps mais je croyais juste que c'était pour énerver tout le monde murmura Pince.

- Pourtant en surveillant le courrier rien n'est partit pour le ministère s'étonna Dumbledore.

- _Parce qu'en plus tu surveilles notre courrier connard grogna Harry_

- Il lui faut la signature de ses parents comme il est mineur, il a du remplir le dossier et le faire partir à ses parents, après tout tu ne surveilles pas le courrier de chaque élève à ses parents intervint Flitwick.

- Comment fait-il pour nous prendre toujours au dépourvu grimaça le directeur.

- Albus honnêtement je pense qu'il n'y a que les professeurs et vous-même pour penser à ces complots, Mr Stark vit comme il l'entend et je le côtoie assez pour le quidditch pour savoir qu'il n'en a rien à faire de la renommé ou autre. Pour lui le Masteria c'est juste un moyen de se tester et c'est l'importance que vous tous y apporter qui le gène. Pomona a raison même si elle a été assez cru dans ses mots, laissez Mr Stark tranquile, il va finir par s'écrouler si ça continue intervint Bibine et ce jour là je ne serais pas de votre coté.

- De toute façon maintenant on ne peut rien y faire, s'il est inscrit c'est trop tard pour apporter la moindre modification à son dossier soupira Albus. Et de toute manière il ne faut pas se leurrer un petit garçon de 11ans n'a aucune chance de décrocher un Masteria peu importe les personnes qu'il a contacté.

- En tout cas s'il a besoin du moindre renseignement en potion il se débrouillera seul trancha froidement Rogue en sortant de la pièce.

- _Alors là tu peux crever pour que je vienne te demander quoi que ce soit connard grogna Harry en sortant aussi de la pièce pour remonter dans son dortoir où son clone faisant semblant de dormir dans son lit._

Il grignota rapidement ce que son double lui avait ramené avant de sentir une pointe de douleur fulgurante qui lui traversa le corps. Il eut juste le temps de mettre une main devant sa bouche avant de s'élancer hors de son lit en faisant sursauter ses camarades avant de rejoindre la salle de bain et de se mettre à vomir. Finalement il avait atteint sa limite et il devait cesser sa duplication sinon il allait au devant de très gros problèmes.

- Euh Stark ça va ? hésita un de ces collègues.

- _Je vomis mes tripes crétin et tu me demandes si ça va pensa Harry avec ironie en dévisageant son camarade avant qu'un nouveau pic de magie ne lui retourne à nouveau l'estomac._

- Va chercher Ollerton ordonna un des garçons avant de s'approcher de Harry.

- _Et merde c'est trop tard gémit Harry en sentant son dos se réveiller de douleur et ses clones disparaitre alors qu'il prenait conscience de leur connaissance._

- Par Merlin Harry cria le préfet en déboulant dans la salle de bain et en voyant le première année dans un sale état. Allez chercher Flitwick ou l'infirmière les profs doivent être dans la grande salle.

- Chou… chourave gémit Harry avant de se tenir le cœur de douleur alors que ses deux camarades de dortoir partaient à pleine vitesse.

- _Et putain je peux prévenir personne je suis dans la merde pensa Harry en essayant de se relever._

- Reste là Harry ça va aller essaya de réconforter le préfet.

- Salle portoloin, maison, urgence médicomage haleta difficilement Harry en essayant de se redresser.

- Tu peux pas utiliser un portoloin dans ton état s'épouvanta le préfet en soutenant le petit garçon.

- Pas … le choix murmura difficilement Harry avant de crier et de se plier en deux sous la douleur.

- Ok allons y s'avoua vaincu le jeune homme en le soutenant pour descendre les escaliers et sortir de la salle commune sous le regard horrifié de ses camarades.

- Par Merlin Harry paniqua la reine en le voyant. Hey Harry tiens le coup tu seras bientôt chez les tiens !

Harry voulu répondre mais il se mit à tousser du sang à la grande horreur du préfet qui ne savait plus quoi faire.

- Mr Ollerton, courrez aussi vite que vous pouvez vers la salle aux portoloins il doit partir d'ici maintenant ordonna la reine avant de voir le préfet immobile. MAINTENANT !

Ce cri semblant réveillé le jeune homme qui resserra sa prise sur Harry avant de se mettre à courir. Bien sur les gémissements de douleur et les crachats fréquents plein de sang du jeune garçon ne le poussèrent qu'à aller plus vite.

- Par Merlin s'horrifia chourave en arrivant vite suivit par toute l'équipe professorale et quelques élèves.

- Il doit rentrer par portoloin à priori paniqua le préfet.

- Ahhhhhhhhh hurla Harry qui avait l'impression que son dos était lacéré de toute part.

- Venez avec moi ordonna la petite professeur en mitraillant du regard ses collègues qui étaient plus pale que mort.

- Et comment on va le renvoyer chez lui demanda Stan en arrivant dans la salle et en voyant Harry quasiment inconscient et secouer de spasmes.

- _Par tous les dieux faites que ça marche pria difficilement Harry en brisant une mini boule en verre qui se trouvait sur son bracelet._

- Mr Stark, vous m'entendez, est-ce que vous êtes parmi nous ? demanda chourave en tenant la tête de son élève.

Cependant Harry n'eut même pas à répondre qu'il entendit un plop distinct retentir dans la salle. Et alors à ce moment là il autorisa son corps à se détendre et son esprit fut immédiatement envahi par la douleur.

- Harry, Harry tu m'entends ? hey petit frère je suis là cria Vanessa en s'élançant à ses cotés pour le prendre dans ses bras de toutes ses forces.

- Crise gémit Harry avant de cracher du sang.

- Je sais je suis là, on va rentrer à la maison mais il faut que tu te stabilises et que tu boives cette potion murmura vanessa en lui faisant boire de force une fiole qui le fit crier de douleur. Je suis là je suis là ne t'inquiètes pas tout va bien se passer minipousse. Et Jo et tout le monde t'attende à la maison, et le médicomage est déjà prévenu. Relâche toi !

- Froid murmura Harry qui avait l'impression que son corps se trouvait dans un endroit gelé.

- Tenez prenez ma cape, elle est faite pour résister aux changements de température du corps déclara Chourave en donnant sa cape à la jeune femme aux cheveux vert qui était apparue à coté de son élève qui semblait agonisé sur place.

- Harry accroches toi à moi, ne nous laisse pas tomber maintenant ! Pas après tous tes efforts ce serait pas juste paniqua vanessa qui n'avait jamais vu de crises aussi violentes chez son petit frère.

- Putain j'ai pas pu venir avant s'épouvanta Jo en débarquant dans la salle pour se jeter sur les cotés de son petit frère. Harry, hey p'tit frère accroches toi je te ramène à la maison.

Et là sans rien expliqué à personne Jo attrapa le corps de son petit frère dont les cris semblaient se calmer au fur et à mesure qu'il blanchissait et la jeune femme sortit un drôle de collier et ils disparurent de l'école sous les regards choqués de toutes les personnes présentes.

- Par merlin qu'avons-nous fait murmura Mc Gonagall horrifiée avec une main sur la bouche.

- Professeur, il va s'en sortir ? haleta le préfet de Serdaigle blanc comme un linge et tremblant.

- Monsieur Ollerton dites moi ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Dumbledore dont les yeux ne pétillaient plus.

- J'étais dans la salle commune à attendre mes potes qui avaient pas fini leur boulot pour cet aprèm quand j'ai vu débouler Marcus complètement paniqué qui disait que Harry ne se sentait pas bien. Comme je savais les problèmes qu'il avait je suis vite monté et il était étalé dans la salle de bain, en train de vomir et après son corps a été pris de convulsions. Et je ne sais pas il m'a dit qu'il devait rentrer d'urgence chez lui en portoloin et il s'est mis à craché du sang et à hurler de douleur ! Mais il va s'en sortir professeur ? expliqua le préfet en tremblant.

- Est-ce qu'il se plaignait de douleurs ou autres ces derniers temps ? interrogea Rogue tout en se faisant fusiller du regard par chourave.

- Vous savez professeur Harry n'est pas un pleurnichard, il n'a rien dit à personne mais tout le monde a vu que depuis la rentrée de janvier ça allait de mal en pire. Il était tout le temps sur le qui vive, et même une fois à la bibliothèque je lui ai juste dis bonjour et il a soupiré de soulagement. Il savait qu'il allait finir comme ça ? mais s'il sentait venir la crise pourquoi il ne l'a pas dis à personne ? J'aurais du m'en rendre compte, il n'était pas comme ça en début d'année.

- Stanford calmez vous, vous allez finir par faire une crise de nerfs à cette allure réconforta Chourave en essayant de passer outre sa propre peur pour son élève. Vous avez très bien agit, et vous n'auriez pas pu l'aider mieux que vous l'avez fait.

- Même sa famille avait l'air complètement paniquée devant l'ampleur de son état professeur cria le préfet qui était complètement choqué par ce qui venait de se passer.

- Paniquer et parler avec des si ne l'aidera pas à aller mieux Stanford trancha Chourave en regardant son élève dans les yeux. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire maintenant est espéré qu'il s'en sorte sans trop de problème et qu'il nous revienne en bonne santé.

- Désolé professeur, je … je vais remonter s'excusa l'étudiant en partant à toute allure.

- J'espère que vous êtes content et que cela sera bon pour la réputation de l'école maintenant déclara Chourave en regardant ses collègues horrifiés.

Harry ne sentit même pas le départ en portoloin, dès qu'il avait sentit les grands bras protecteurs de Jo autour de lui et la main de sa sœur qui serrait la sienne de toute ses forces il s'était laissé partir. Il s'était retranché à l'intérieur de son esprit pour tenter d'oublier la douleur qui lui martelait le corps. Il était comme dans un lit comme un cocon à l'abri de toute interférence extérieure et il était sur le point de s'endormir quand une voix l'en empêcha.

- Harry, écoutes ma voix reviens avec nous !

- Je connais cette voix s'étonna Harry avant de bailler et de se retourner dans le lit pour s'endormir.

- Harry petit frère réveilles toi je t'en prie !

- C'est pas drôle que je te botte les fesses si tu es inconscient réveilles toi pleura une autre voix.

- Comment ils s'appellent déjà ? se demanda Harry avant de voir un homme se dessiner devant lui. Qui êtes vous ?

- Tu ne me reconnais pas Harry, je suis Nicolas déclara l'homme avec tristesse.

- N'approchez pas, reculez ordonna Harry alors que l'homme grimaçait de douleur en reculant de plusieurs pas.

- N'entends tu pas la voix de Jo et Vanessa qui t'appellent depuis des jours et des jours ? souffla l'homme alors que le brouillard qui envahissait son esprit se dissipait lui permettant ainsi de se souvenir.

- Nicolas, je suis bien ici, je n'ai plus mal s'émerveilla Harry.

- Oh Harry c'est normal tu t'es renfermé au plus profond de ton esprit c'est pour ça mais il faut que tu reviennes parmi nous s'inquiéta l'homme en venant s'asseoir au bord du lit pour prendre le garçon dans ses bras.

- J'avais tellement mal, et j'étais tellement seul gémit Harry en s'accrochant de toute ses forces à l'homme avant de se mettre à pleurer. Je ne veux plus être seul.

- Tu n'es plus tout seul Harry et tu ne le seras plus jamais, on est ta famille désormais revient parmi nous, tu nous manques beaucoup à tous réconforta Nicolas. Reviens avec nous, si tu restes ici tu seras seul, je ne peux pas rester longtemps et les autres ne peuvent pas venir. Il faut que tu reviennes.

- Je veux revoir les autres pleura Harry alors qu'un éclat de lumière l'aveuglait et qu'un brouhaha se faisait entendre à ses oreilles.

Puis peu à peu il sentit son cœur battre et la douleur se répandre dans son être. Il avait l'impression que chaque parcelle de son corps le faisait souffrir. Mais au milieu de tout ça il entendant les pleurs soulagés de Vanessa à coté de lui et la main ferme de Jo qui tenait la sienne comme pour le retenir à coté de lui. Regroupant les maigres forces qu'il avait il serra brièvement la main de son frère qui sursauta et il se laissa engloutir par la vague de sommeil qui le submergea en même temps que son frère serrait un peu plus sa main en chuchotant avec une voix pleine de sanglot.

- Tu es revenu Harry et je te lâcherai pas.

- Harry, je suis là calme toi gémit une voix à coté de lui alors qu'il se sentait pris dans une étreinte avant qu'il n'ouvre les yeux.

- Vanessa ? murmura le jeune garçon la tête perdu au milieu d'une tignasse verte.

- Oh Harry tu nous as fait tellement peur pleura la jeune femme en resserrant son étreinte que Harry lui rendait faiblement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? souffla le jeune garçon perdu alors que sa sœur le lâchait pour le faire se recoucher. Je me souviens juste être dans le dortoir et le début de la crise et après je n'ai que des vagues flash-back.

- Tu nous as fais une crise à Poudlard et tu nous as appelé avec une des sphères d'urgence, je t'ai rejoins sur place et j'ai jamais eut aussi peur de toute ma vie Harry pleura Vanessa en tenant la main de son frère de toute ses forces. Tu étais complètement parti et il y avait tellement de sang et tu te calmais pas ! et personne ne faisait rien pour t'aider. Et Jo est arrivé et il t'a porté pour te ramener à la maison mais tu ne bougeais plus, tu respirais à peine. J'ai vraiment cru qu'on t'avait perdu. Je suis désolée, si désolée Harry.

- Pourquoi es-tu désolée ? demanda Harry inquiet pour sa sœur qui était en train de craquer nerveusement.

- J'ai pas arrêté de dire que j'allais te faire souffrir dans d'atroce douleur pour mes cheveux mais je veux plus jamais te voir souffrir comme ça ! Je voulais pas, je suis désolée pleura Vanessa qui ne lâchait pas la main de son frère. Je veux plus jamais que ça arrive, je garderai mes cheveux verts si tu veux mais ne me refais jamais peur comme ça je ne tiendrai pas.

- Tu n'y es pour rien, ce n'est pas toi qui a déclenché ma crise. Mais le stress de Poudlard et l'abus d'entrainement n'ont pas fait bon ménage. Je le savais qu'il aurait fallu que je stoppe avant mais à chaque fois me je disais : allez deux jours de plus tu peux tenir. Et je n'ai pas tenu soupira Harry avant de poser sa deuxième main sur celle de sa sœur. Tu n'y es absolument pour rien Vanessa alors arrêtes de t'inquiéter pour si peu.

- Ça fait trois semaines que tu es dans le coma Harry, trois semaines que la maison a cessé de vivre de peur que tu ne te réveilles pas, alors ne dis pas de ne pas m'inquiétez décréta la jeune femme en s'asseyant sur le lit pour border son frère.

- J'ai loupé beaucoup de chose alors ? soupira Harry en fermant les yeux.

- C'est sur que pendant que tu roupillais en faisant ton feignant tu as loupé la scène du siècle rit doucement une voix à l'entrée.

- Hey Jo sourit faiblement Harry en voyant son frère.

- Hey crevette, tu te sens mieux ? s'inquiéta Jo en s'asseyant sur l'autre coté du lit.

- Je me sens déjà réveillé ce qui en soit a l'air d'être une bonne avancée des choses expliqua Harry. Et j'ai loupé quoi comme « scène du siècle » ?

- Reposes toi Harry ce n'est pas si important que ça déclara Vanessa en rougissant légèrement pendant que Jo éclatait de rire.

- Maintenant je veux savoir rit doucement le jeune garçon.

- Mieux que te raconter je vais te montrer crevette sourit Jo en le prenant dans ses bras pour l'emmener au salon alors que Vanessa riait toute seule derrière eux.

Avec douceur il déposa son frère sur le canapé alors que Vanessa lui posait sa couette dessus. Et après les bisous de tous les autres No Name et la bave en cadeau de la part de Elisa, Jo alluma la télé et mis un DVD à l'intérieur en riant toujours autant comme le reste des No Name.

- Attends mais c'est la grande salle s'étonna Harry en voyant l'image qui apparaissait. Comment vous avez pu ?

- Tu associes ma vitesse avec une potion de papa pour me rendre indétectable et tu as une super caméraman sourit Alex avant de regarder Vanessa qui se cachait derrière un coussin. Mais attention l'actrice principale ne va pas tarder à arriver.

- De quoi est-ce que tu …..

Cependant Harry ne finit jamais sa phrase car sur l'écran venait de débouler Vanessa aussi froide que l'était Rogue dans ses mauvais jours et elle traversait la salle qui peu à peu devenait silencieuse.

- Miss Stark je suppose ? demanda Albus avec son vieil air de papy gâteau.

- C'est vous Dumbledore ? demanda froidement Vanessa ce qui sembla légèrement refroidir les professeurs.

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Je prends ça pour un oui rétorqua Vanessa avant de s'approcher du vieil homme et de lui décocher la baffe du siècle alors qu'Harry ouvrait les yeux de stupeur et que les No Name éclataient de rire.

- Attends Harry tu n'as pas vu le meilleur dans l'histoire s'enthousiasma Jo alors que sur la vidéo un silence de mort s'était fait dans la grande salle.

- Vous êtes content Dumbledore ? Votre travail n'est-il pas de prendre soin de vos élèves ? demanda froidement Vanessa.

- Par merlin ne me dites pas que Mr Stark est… s'horrifia Chourave qui ne parvenait pas à finir sa phrase.

- Pour un homme normalement réputé intelligent vous ne l'êtes à priori pas tant que ça Dumbledore si vous ne parvenez même pas à répondre à des questions aussi simples que ça ! ironisa vanessa.

- Miss Stark je crois que nous serons bien mieux dans mon bureau pour discuter de tout cela déclara le directeur en se levant avec Rogue, Mc Gonagall, Flitwick et Chourave qui paraissait ébranlée.

- Et moi je crois vous avoir posé des questions et attendre des réponses à moins que vous ne vouliez pas avouer devant vos élèves que vous êtes un incapable à propos de leur sécurité trancha Vanessa aussi imperturbable que l'était son frère.

- Venez dans le bureau et vous aurez vos réponses grogna Rogue en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Vanessa.

- Enlevez immédiatement votre main de là ordonna vanessa avec dégout.

- Sinon quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'une moldue peut bien me faire ? ironisa Rogue.

- Et attention admire ta grande sœur à l'œuvre Harry s'enthousiasma Jared.

Vanessa attrapa le poignet de Rogue le tourna jusqu'à le briser et l'envoya au sol avant de mettre son talon haut en plein sur sa colonne vertébrale en le faisant hurler de douleur.

- Mon petit frère est dans le coma depuis deux semaines entre la vie et la mort parce que des putains de professeurs dans votre genre n'ont pas su faire attention alors que vous étiez parfaitement au courant de la situation décréta Vanessa en regardant les professeurs devant elle qui avait quasiment tous leur baguette de sortie alors qu'elle tenait toujours Rogue sous sa coupe. Qu'est-ce que mon petit frère vous a fait pour mériter ça ?

- Votre frère ne nous a pas avertis qu'il ne se sentait pas bien ! se défendit Flitwick.

- Il aurait fallu quoi, qu'il vienne avec un tutu en dansant devant vous en chantonnant « je vais faire une crise, je vais faire une crise » ironisa Vanessa en tirant un peu plus sur le bras de rogue alors que son talon s'enfonçait un peu plus dans son dos. À quelques minutes prêt il y a passait ! Vous allez pas me faire croire qu'il n'était pas plus pale que d'habitude, peut être plus stressé aussi. Qu'il faisait des malaises ! Vous étiez au courant Dumbledore, notre père vous avais prévenu !

- Je ne surveille pas le teint de tous mes élèves tous les jours décréta Dumbledore.

- Pourtant vous êtes un des premiers à être venu l'importuner pour cette histoire de Masteria ! D'ailleurs si je trouve ce fameux Rogue je lui fais la peau menaça Vanessa.

- C'est celui que tu tenais Vanessa rit doucement Harry.

- Je sais c'est pour ça qu'il a mangé mais attends sourit la jeune femme.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler trancha froidement Dumbledore en essayant de faire plier Vanessa avec son pouvoir.

- Je vous parle de votre putain de professeur de potion qui à priori a loupé plusieurs fois son Masteria et qui a tenté de voler le travail de mon petit frère en étant un jaloux de premier ordre. Vous avez de la chance mon petit frère n'avait pas vu tout ça mais il nous racontait dans ses lettres ce qui se passaient. Et si lui est trop naïf pour le réaliser ce n'est pas notre cas, votre bâtard de maitre de potion est jaloux des connaissances en potions de mon petit frère. Et toi arrêtes de bouger quand je parle menaça Vanessa en mettant une droite dans la tête de Rogue qui se retrouva à moitié dans les vapes.

- Comment osez-vous répandre de telles rumeurs sur le professeur rogue s'indigna Dumbledore.

- Quelles rumeurs ? Le fait qu'il est loupé son Masteria 2 fois ? C'est dans les archives du ministère. Qu'il est jaloux de l'avancée de mon frère en potion ? Tous ses collègues pourront le confirmer suite au cours du mois de Janvier rétorqua Vanessa. Je suis juste venu pour vous prévenir que si mon frère ne se réveille pas vous aurez la justice sur le dos et que vous soyez Dumbledore ou le pire des charlatans, bien qu'à mon humble avis vous soyez les deux, vous n'y rechaperez pas.

Et avec une classe qui aurait fait pâlir de jalousie Rogue, s'il n'était pas KO, Vanessa tourna les talons et s'éloigna ne laissant raisonner dans le silence pesant du château que le bruit de ses talons sur le sol. Et Harry du se retenir de rire quand il vit sur la vidéo au loin les jumeaux Weasley l'applaudir silencieusement.

- Tu sais Vanessa qu'entre la beuglante pour tes cheveux et cette scène tu vas avoir une sacré réputation à Poudlard pouffa Harry en regardant sa sœur avant de sourire malicieusement. Elisa viens me voir, dis moi tu as fais combien de dodo depuis que je suis reparti à Poudlard ?

- Euhh un, deux, trois, euh, beaucoup de dodo déclara la fillette avec un grand sourire même s'il lui manquait certaines dents.

- Si je te disais que tu as largement fait trois fois dix dodo commença Harry alors que la fillette riait en courant dans sa chambre pour revenir aussi vite avec une petite fiole dans chaque mains.

- Alors verte pour cheveux verts fit mine de se rappeler la fillette en donnant la fiole à Vanessa qui réalisait avec effarement que l'antidote qu'elle cherchait était bel et bien dans la maison. Et celle de toutes les couleurs pour les cheveux de toutes les couleurs finit la fillette en donnant l'autre fiole à Jo qui éclata de rire.

- Sacré phénomène va rit Jo en buvant la potion et en ébouriffant les cheveux du jeune convalescent. Tu ne la bois pas Vanessa ?

- Je te jure c'est vraiment l'antidote sourit Harry avec fatigue.

- Je m'étais habitué à mes cheveux verts, c'était les lèvres qui me gênaient le plus mais avec un bon rouge à lèvre on y voyait rien soupira la jeune femme en buvant la fiole et en reprenant sa couleur naturelle.

- S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir je te referai des teintures surprises déclara Harry en faisant rire ses frères et sœurs et grimacer la jeune femme. Vous n'avez pas cours aujourd'hui ?

- On sèche pour rester avec toi déclara Jared avant de voir le regard paniqué de son petit frère et désespéré des autres. On est samedi Harry t'inquiète pas !

- Oh en parlant de cours j'ai quelque chose pour toi Harry sourit Jo en partant rapidement pour revenir avec un grand trophée qu'il posa sur la table basse devant son frère. Les autres ont pensé qu'il nous revenait de plein droit.

- C'est quoi s'étonna le jeune garçon.

- Petit Iron man est devenu grand fit mine de pleurer Jo. Tellement grand qu'il a gagné les nationales en rétamant les meilleures universités du pays. Et je t'assure qu'il n'avait pas besoin de jet d'acide chloridrique pour gagner.

- C'est surtout toi qui a rendu la présentation hors norme Jo pouffa Vanessa.

- J'avoue que même tes collègues ne s'y attendaient pas rit Stéphanie en se levant et en se mettant à danser sur une musique qu'elle seule semblait entendre.

- Allez vire toi de là Steph heureusement que super cameraman de la mort qui tue était là soupira Alex en poussant Steph pour qu'elle s'asseye alors qu'elle mettait un DVD dans le lecteur.

- Tu es toujours scotché à ton caméscope depuis que tu l'as reçu à Noel sourit Harry qui appréciait de retrouver la bonne ambiance des No Name.

- Ça fait des bons souvenirs et honnêtement je pense que ce concours restera anthologique dans le concours national des clubs de robotique sourit Alex en lançant le DVD et en zappant la première partie. On s'en fou des autres concurrents c'était franchement pas intéressant. Ah ça y est on arrive enfin au passage intéressant.

- Et maintenant présentation du club de robotique de l'université de Californie du Sud lança le présentateur alors que le silence se faisait et que la pièce était plongée dans le noir.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel s'insurgea un des camarades de Jo qui se trouvait non loin de la caméra.

Puis soudainement une musique se mit à retentirent dans la salle alors qu'une bande de jeune arrivait en chantant en rythme sur un vieil air de funk-disco et que la lumière les éclairait.

- Putain il n'est pas tenable soupira Vanessa à coté de la caméra alors que Jo apparaissait sur la vidéo habillé avec les détecteurs et en dansant comme les chanteurs avec le petit robot qui le suivait dans ses mouvements et que les autres spectateurs ouvraient les yeux de stupeurs.

- Allez petit Iron man le solo est pour toi lâcha Jo sur la vidéo en touchant son réacteur ARK..

Le robot fit bien sur le même geste et son réacteur passa de bleu à rouge et à ce moment là il se mit à bouger tout seul pour continuer à danser sur la chanson que les jeunes continuaient de danser et de chanter derrière lui. Et quand la dernière note retentit Jo et le robot firent mine de glisser sur les genoux sur la piste de danse en même temps que deux mini feu d'artifice sortait du dos de Iron man.

- Hey mec on remet ça quand tu veux rit le leader du groupe en serrant la main de Jo avant de serrer la main du robot qui lui tendait aussi.

- Merci les gars remercia Jo avant de se tourner vers le jury scotché. Je vous présente Iron Man le prototype du club de Robotique de l'université de Californie du sud.

- Jo t'es pas sortable rit doucement Harry en voyant son frère hyper fier de son coup d'éclat.

- Attends regarde ça pouffa Jared.

Jo, sur la vidéo, regarda les membres du jury qui étaient composé de deux femmes et deux hommes puis alors il s'éloigna des jury avec le robot et fit mine de ramasser deux fleurs qui se trouvait sur le coté et que le robot pris. Puis il revint sur ses pas et fit donner au robot une fleur par femme.

- Vous savez que ça peut être considéré comme des dessous de table rit une femme qui ne quittait pas le petit robot des yeux.

- Iron je t'avais dis de pas faire du gringue aux femmes du jury, reviens par là ordonna Jo.

Alors à la grande hilarité de tous, le petit robot baissa la tête comme s'il était triste et revint auprès de Jo qui se baissa pour lui tapoter sur la tête.

- T'inquiètes c'est pas le premier râteau que tu te prendras et ce sera pas le dernier, on te construira une robote rassura Jo à fond dans son trip alors que le jury éclatait de rire en voyant le robot relever la tête avec espoir.

- Est-ce qu'on pourrait voir la composition interne du robot demanda le jury.

- Fais gaffe elle va essayer de te dessaper s'horrifia Jo alors que le petit robot plaçait ses deux petites mains devant lui comme pour protéger sa vertu.

- Tu as vachement amélioré sa mobilité et ses programmes de reconnaissances s'émerveilla Harry en voyant son frère faire le fou sur la vidéo.

- Iron man c'est ça ? demanda un des membres du jury mort de rire alors que le robot hochait de la tête. Est-ce que tu pourrais nous permettre de regarder tes circuits ?

- Me regarde pas comme ça si tu veux jouer à l'exhibitionniste ça te regarde mais si les flics arrivent j'y serais pour rien.

A ce moment là le petit robot ouvrit son plastron tout seul et alla vers le jury alors que son ARK s'éteignait.

- Bon je te zappe les passages techniques Harry mais je peux te dire que toutes les autres écoles étaient accrochés aux lèvres de Jo s'enthousiasma Alex avant de se rendre compte que son petit frère s'était endormi. Bon bah Iron Man aura eut le dernier mot sur Harry.

- Il a une mine qui fait moins peur en tout cas soupira Sue en remontant la couverture sur le convalescent.

- Vous croyez qu'il va retourner à Poudlard ? s'inquiéta Jared coupant ainsi la bonne humeur des autres.

- J'aimerai te dire non, mais têtu comme il est il va y retourner juste pour leur montrer qu'ils n'auront jamais sa peau soupira Vanessa en dégageant le front de son frère de ses mèches rebelles.

- Je me demande ce qu'il a fait pour finir dans cet état décréta Jo.

- Je pense qu'il a abusé sur les clones. Je pense qu'il a vraiment effectué à la lettre ce que Jared lui avait dit. Il a maintenu des clones non stop je pense depuis qu'on lui en a parlé expliqua Vanessa.

- Mais il est taré on ne commence pas avec DES clones surtout sur une période aussi longue quand on a pas l'habitude s'indigna Jared. Si la crise à commencer et qu'en plus il s'est prit tous les retours de ses clones en même temps ça ne m'étonne même pas qu'il est fini dans cet état.

- Je vois que Harry s'est réveillé soupira de soulagement Nico en arrivant avec sa femme qui se précipita au coté de Harry.

- Ouai on lui a montré super Vanessa contre Poudlard, et Iron Man contre le reste du monde s'enflamma Jo. Bon d'accord pas contre le reste du monde mais presque !

- Vous étiez allez où ? demanda Sue.

- J'avais besoin de quelques renseignements juridiques expliqua Nico.

- Donc t'étais chez les gobelins ? marmonna Harry les yeux toujours fermé.

- Oui sourit Nicolas. D'ailleurs ils seront ravis d'apprendre que tu vas mieux. Tu as fais très bonne impression au directeur de Gringotts.

- Bizarre comme type mais ça va grogna le jeune homme avant de reprendre sérieusement. Nico ?

- Oui

- Pas lundi mais celui d'après je veux retourner à Poudlard décréta le jeune homme alors que Nicolas faisait un regard noir à ses autres enfants qui s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose.

- Pourquoi aussi tôt ? Ton organisme ne s'est pas encore stabilisé et tu risques plus de rechuter qu'autre chose demanda Nicolas.

- Juste avant de faire ma crise je suis allé les espionner dans la salle des profs expliqua Harry.

- Dis moi exactement à ce moment là combien il y avait de clones, depuis combien de temps et qu'est ce que tu as utilisé comme sort ? ordonna Nicolas avec colère.

- 2 clones non stop depuis le jour où je vous en avais parlé, plus 1 qui me servait à de pas ma faire repérer par les autres, et j'étais sous sortilège d'invisibilité, de désillusion, de silence et d'anti odeur gémit Harry qui ouvrit les yeux de stupeur quand une claque vint percuter sa joue.

- Mais par tous les Dieux a quoi tu pensais Harry ? cria Nicolas en colère alors qu'Harry, choqué, remontait sa main sur sa joue rougie. Tu n'es pas tout puissant Harry tu as aussi des limites et il va falloir que tu en prennes conscience car la prochaine fois on ne réagira peut être pas à temps. Tu pensais réellement tenir ad vitam aeternam dans cet état ?

- Je ne savais pas murmura Harry qui se sentait vraiment mal face à la colère de Nicolas qui était pour la première fois dirigé contre lui.

- Harry promets-moi que plus jamais tu ne te comporteras comme un tel imbécile supplia Nicolas en attrapant les deux mains du petit garçon. Te forcer comme ça pour dépasser des limites c'est complètement contre productif. Tu te fais plus de mal que de bien. Comment veux tu que je te laisse retourner à Poudlard quand je vois dans quel état tu te mets ?

- Je suis désolé je te promets que je ne ferai plus ça décréta Harry en se redressant avec difficulté.

- Est-ce que tu sens quand les crises arrivent ? s'inquiéta Nicolas.

- Non généralement quand je ressens les premiers symptômes c'est trop tard expliqua Harry.

- Je ne voulais pas en arriver là gémit Nicolas.

- De quoi ? demanda le garçon perdu.

- Je suppose vu tes antécédents que tu sais ce qu'est la marque des ténèbres ? supposa Nicolas alors que le regard d'Harry se voilait d'une froideur et d'une haine incommensurable. Cette marque était à l'origine une marque marquant l'attribution à une tribu. La marque que vous porter tous sur le cœur en est l'exemple le plus concret même si elle ne porte pas de magie en elle : sauf le fait d'apparaitre au moment du reniement. Voldemort avait modifié la marque pour avoir une emprise totale sur ses mangemorts mais quand nous t'avons recueilli et que j'ai vu les difficultés que tu avais j'ai fais des recherches. Et j'ai trouvé ce que dans les temps anciens ils appelaient la marque de la folie.

- Tu veux me marquer comme du bétail s'horrifia Harry avant de déclarer froidement. Tu trouves pas que j'ai assez de marques comme ça ?

- Cette marque serait un peu comme une jauge Harry, cela te permettrait de déterminer où tu en es dans ton contrôle pour justement ne pas basculer dans ce que les anciens appelaient la « folie » expliqua Nicolas avec sérieux. Je comprends ta répulsion face à ça Harry et crois mois depuis 6ans que tu es avec nous j'ai tenté de trouver des dérivés et autres. Mais je ne trouve pas et la situation d'il y a trois semaines est beaucoup trop grave pour que je laisse passer ça comme ç toi que ce sera juste un tatouage qui change de couleur et qui t'avertira quand faire attention. Et quand tu auras un meilleur contrôle de tes pouvoirs tu pourras le faire disparait comme tu es le seul « bénéficiaire » de la marque.

- Je serai seul maitre sur la marque ? soupçonna Harry.

- Absolument ! Je ne t'ai parlé de la marque des ténèbres que pour que tu imagines mais le but de tout cela n'a rien à voir au finale expliqua Nicolas. Je ne t'oblige à rien mais nous serions tous beaucoup plus rassuré si tu retournes à Poudlard avec le plus de sécurité possible.

- Moi aussi décréta Jo.

- Quoi toi aussi grogna Harry.

- T'es pas le seul à avoir le droit de te faire un superbe tatouage qui change de couleur moi aussi j'en veux un ! affirma Jo.

- Ce n'est pas un jeu s'indigna Harry.

- Pas pour toi Harry parce que tu te prends la tête. Ça te fera juste un tatouage bizarre qui risque de te sauver la peau des dizaines de milliers de fois alors je pense qu'il ne faut pas que tu hésites rétorqua Jo.

- Et comme tu seras maitre dessus tu peux le rendre invisible aux yeux des autres rajouta Nicolas.

- Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix soupira Harry.

- Harry si tu ne veux pas, on ne fera pas le rituel, je ne vais te marquer comme du bétail comme tu sembles si bien le penser décréta Nicolas.

- J'ai encore le temps pour réfléchir ?

- Tu as toute ta vie devant toi Harry souffla Nicolas.

- Je crois que je vais arrêter de prendre des décisions à la mort moi le nœud sans réfléchir avant, je crois que j'ai déjà fait pas mal de dégâts grimaça Harry en se laissant retomber sur son oreiller.

- C'est déjà bien que tu le reconnaisses Harry se moqua Sue alors que le jeune garçon lui tirait la langue.

- C'est dur de grandir n'est ce pas ? sourit la femme de Nicolas en remontant sa couverture et en lui embrassant le front.

- Ça craint un max en fait murmura Harry.

- Je trouve que tu t'en sors quand même pas trop mal au vu des circonstances. Et n'en veut pas à Nicolas pour la baffe il était et est toujours très inquiet pour toi

- De toute façon je crois bien que je la méritais avec mon comportement. Si j'avais pu j'aurais du me baffer moi-même grogna Harry la faisant ainsi légèrement rire.

- Allez dors et reposes toi sourit-elle en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois alors qu'il se laissait happer par les bras de Morphée.

- Jo tu peux me rappeler ce que je fous ici soupira Harry pour la énième fois depuis le début de l'après midi le vendredi suivant.

- Les parents devaient s'absenter et tu as tendance à faire n'importe quoi en ce moment alors il te faut un gentil grand frère pour te surveiller sourit Jo.

- Et pourquoi tu as pas séché ? Franchement qu'est-ce qu'un gosse de 10ans fou à l'université ? ronchonna Harry qui était assis en salle de cours à coté de son frère.

- C'est pas bien de sécher les cours ! rit Jo avant de voir le regard « te fou pas de ma gueule » de son petit frère. Je me suis dis que ça te changerai les idées et puis comme ça je peux assister enfin à un cours de math et pas m'endormir en même temps.

- Alors pour une fois que vous êtes réveiller Mr Nonamous vous allez venir au tableau pour répondre ! ironisa la professeur en tendant la craie.

Cependant à sa grande surprise de la prof et à l'hilarité de Jo ce fut Harry qui se leva et qui alla se planter devant le tableau en montant sur la chaise de la prof. Se concentrant rapidement Harry se mit à résoudre le problème avant de sauter de la chaise de rendre la craie à la prof avec un grand sourire et d'aller s'asseoir à coté de Jo qui pleurait tellement il riait.

- Mr Nonamous vous faites quel genre d'étude ? balbutia la professeur.

- Bah je suis le même cursus que toutes les personnes présentes dans la classe madame, au bout de 3ans vous ne le savez toujours pas ? fit mine de s'étonner Jo.

- Je crois qu'elle me parlait à moi Jo soupira Harry.

- Elle s'est adressée à Mr Nonamous et je le suis autant que toi petit frère sourit malicieusement Jo avant de se tourner vers sa prof. Madame vous devriez être un peu plus précise quand vous vous adressez au gens, autrement cela crée des malentendus comme maintenant.

- Mr Nonamous…. Le plus vieux des deux interpela la professeur en retournant vers le tableau.

- Oui madame s'enthousiasma Jo en levant la main et en criant Présent.

- Continuez à dormir pendant mes cours vous êtes bien mieux comme ça trancha la prof alors que Harry se mettait à rire.

- J'aurais mieux fais de sécher bouda Jo en faisant semblant de se mettre en position pour dormir sur sa feuille avant de voir que son petit frère dessinait sur une autre feuille. Tu as réfléchi pour le tatouage ?

- La marque plutôt grogna Harry.

- Non la marque c'est ce qu'on a sur le cœur Harry car nous n'avons pas choisi de l'avoir, elle est apparue toute seule sans rien demander à personne à cause de nos sales géniteurs. Là ce sera un tatouage car tu choisiras où la mettre même si je pense que le plus simple serait sur un des bras, tu choisiras la forme, la taille et surtout tu choisiras quand l'enlever.

- Je ne choisis pas la taille soupira Harry avant de voir le regard surpris de son frère. J'y ai quand même beaucoup réfléchi depuis samedi dernier et j'ai demandé des renseignements à Nico, il m'a filé tous les livres qui en parlaient en disant que s'il m'expliquait lui-même il risquait d'oublier des détails et après je pourrais croire qu'il l'a fait exprès. C'est la puissance du porteur qui détermina la grosseur du dessin.

- Tu sais il était mort de peur quand il a vu que tu te retranchais dans ton esprit, il a mis 5 jours avant de te retrouver. Il ne s'est pas arrêté temps qu'il n'était pas certain de t'avoir ramené auprès de nous expliqua Jo.

- J'ai vraiment abusé je crois soupira Harry.

- Oui tu as abusé mais parce que jusqu'à il ya peu tu pensais vraiment être seul Harry, alors tu as toujours tes réflexes d'avant. Et puis il faut pas se leurrer tu vas continuer à faire l'idiot car tu es une bombe à retardement à toi tout seul c'est pour ça qu'on veut que tu es cette jauge pour ne pas être pris au dépourvu souffla Jo.

- Je voudrais bien un dragon dans ce genre lâcha Harry en lui montrant sa feuille où se trouvait un dragon chinois entortillé sur lui-même. J'en parlerai à Nicolas en rentrant, vous avez raison ce serait suicidaire de retourner à Poudlard sans prendre des précautions au préalable.

- Je suis fier de toi Harry sourit Jo en lui ébouriffant les cheveux avant de remonter sa manche et d'attraper la feuille pour le caler sur le haut de son bras. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses j'ai la classe avec ce tatouage aussi ?

- Mr Nonamous taisez vous on entend que vous ! cria la professeur excédée.

- Avouez que j'aurais la classe avec un tatouage comme ça ? rétorqua Jo en se levant alors qu'Harry se cachait le visage sous les mains pour que personne ne le voie rire.

_- Décidément Jo restera à jamais Jo pouffa Harry en voyant son frère mettre la pagaille dans le cours de math en se levant pour aller demander aux filles si elles trouvaient ça sexy._

- Mr Nonamous sortez de mon cours immédiatement hurla la professeur alors que Jo lui faisait un grand sourire en allant chercher ses affaires.

- C'est la première fois que je me fais virer de cours s'offusqua Harry en mitraillant son frère du regard alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans le couloir vide de l'université.

- Tu veux voir miss Vanessa la sérieuse en pleine pratique ? rit Jo.

- C'est pas sérieux soupira Harry avant de sourire malicieusement. Mais ne venons-nous pas de nous faire virer de cours ?

Immédiatement les deux No Name coururent en direction de la section chimie de l'université et trouvèrent rapidement le laboratoire. Avec une discrétion digne des plus grands éléphants en plein chargement ils épièrent à la fenêtre derrière laquelle Vanessa et sa classe menait à bien une expérience qui paraissait complexe. Et comme si ses sens l'avaient prévenue elle tourna la tête dans leur direction en même temps qu'ils lui faisaient des grands coucous. Elle murmura silencieusement deux secondes avec un petit sourire et là à la stupeur de ses deux frères elle se tourna sur la paillasse derrière elle semblant demander quelque chose alors qu'elle mettait discrètement un truc dans leur préparation.

- C'est moi où elle est en train de saboter leur travail ? s'étonna Harry.

Immédiatement la préparation commença à mousser faisant paniquer les deux camarades de vanessa alors que le professeur réagissait immédiatement en les faisant sortir de la pièce pendant qu'il s'occupait de ça. Etrangement Vanessa fut la première à sortir en essayant de cacher son sourire et se dirigea vers ses frères qui souriaient avec malice.

- Harry je crois que tu es mal placé pour me faire une quelconque remarque vu ce que tu fais à tes camarades de dortoir et même à tes professeurs et toi Jo si tu ne veux pas que je dévoile tous tes vices à toutes tes groupies vous enlevez immédiatement vos petits sourires de vos faces trancha vanessa avant de soupirer. Et qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Je me suis fait viré de cours pour la première fois de ma vie expliqua fièrement Harry alors que vanessa mitraillait Jo du regard.

- Regarde qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda Jo en lui tendant la feuille qu'il tenait depuis le cours de math.

- Tu t'es enfin décidé Harry sourit tendrement la jeune femme en regardant son petit frère. J'espère que tu as réfléchi à tous les cotés et que tu le fais pour toi et pas pour nous.

- Ce tatouage me permettra de continuer à faire le con mais un con qui sera peut être un peu mieux préparé et qui saura quand il atteint ses limites grimaça Harry alors que sa sœur lui ébouriffait les cheveux.

- Salut Jo minauda une jeune femme en s'approchant d'eux alors que vanessa levait les yeux au ciel en riant doucement et que Jo se renfrognait.

- Vanessa on t'attends dehors décréta Jo en essayant de faire demi tour avant que la femme ne l'attrape par le bras.

- Jo tu ne veux pas attendre avec nous, une de nos préparations a failli exploser je me sentirai plus rassuré si tu restais avec nous tenta la jeune femme.

- Jo je crois qu'une méduse est venue s'accrocher à ton bras ironisa Harry faisant éclater de rire vanessa et le reste de sa classe qui était un peu plus loin.

- Oh qu'il est mignon c'est ton fameux petit frère qui a aidé pour votre projet des nationales ? fit mine de s'extasier la femme en voulant poser une main sur la tête de Harry qui fit un pas en arrière.

- Il est reconnu dans le monde que les méduses filent des boutons, j'ai pas envie d'en attraper fit mine de vomir Harry.

- Quelle langue bien pendue grogna la femme qui essayait de ne pas montrer sa colère.

- Il ne l'a pas bien pendu il l'a plutôt bien acérée pouffa Jo en se défaisant de l'étreinte de la sangsue.

- Et puis il vaut mieux avoir la langue pendue plutôt qu'autre chose ! vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de soutien gorge ? demanda naïvement Harry. Vous savez que si vous commencer comme ça dans la vie vous n'allez plus ressembler à rien dans quelques années. Les études médicales prouvent que 95% des femmes qui ne portent pas de soutien gorge doivent faire appelle à la chirurgie esthétique avant leur quar….

- Stop Harry c'est bon décréta vanessa morte de rire en bâillonnant son frère alors que tout le monde, sauf la pouffe, était partie dans un véritable fou rire. Jo c'est fini je ne te laisse plus seul avec Harry ! Il en est hors de question !

- Yeahh p'tit frère t'es le plus fort pouffa Jo en montrant sa main dans lequel le jeune garçon tapa.

- Hey vanessa tenta Harry en défaisant deux doigts de devant sa bouche. Je dois te rappeler le bordel que tu as foutu dans mon école ?

- Tais toi trancha vanessa d'une voix qu'elle voulait intimidante mais qui était rempli de malice. Jo tu l'amènes dehors et tu continues de le bâillonner.

Jo s'exécuta mais ils firent à peine deux pas que Harry se défit de la main de son frère et déclara à sa sœur

- N'empêches tu vas être l'idole de toutes les générations pour avoir fighter mon prof de chimie.

- Ahhh cria vanessa en s'approchant dangereusement alors que les deux No Name sortaient en courant et en riant.

Jo et Harry arrivèrent dans le parking au moment où la cloche annonçant l'intercours raisonna et ils se dépêchèrent de rentrer à la maison. Vanessa ayant encore trois heures de cours. Ils arrivèrent en même temps que nicolas et sa femme qui semblaient surpris de les voir aussi tôt et surtout aussi joyeux.

- Nico demanda finalement Harry avec quelques hésitations une fois qu'ils furent tous posé dans le salon.

- Oui.

- Tu peux m'aider pour le rituel pour le tatouage ? bafouilla Harry qui n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de demander de l'aide pour ce genre de chose.

- Bien sur il n'y a aucune soucis sourit l'homme.

- Moi aussi je veux le même mais sur le haut de l'épaule comme ça toutes les filles vont tomber pour moi s'enthousiasma Jo.

- J'ai aussi pensé à quelque chose si Jo se fait la marque murmura Harry avant de voir le regard interrogateur des trois autres personnes. Quand la crise a débuté à Poudlard je n'avais pas accès à mon téléphone et les sphères d'urgence ne fonctionnent pas à cause des protections de Poudlard. Si Ollerton n'était pas arrivé à temps je serai resté dans les dortoirs en train de mourir sur place sans pouvoir vous contacter. La marque des ténèbres permettait à Voldemort d'appeler ses bouffons de pacotilles quand il avait besoin d'eux.

- Tu veux qu'on relie nos tatouages comme cette fameuse marque des ténèbres ? s'étonna Jo.

- Non s'horrifia Harry en les faisant tous sursauter. Surtout pas comme la marque des ténèbres. Si j'ai un souci je veux que tu le ressentes mais pas que tu souffres comme les mangemerdes. J'ai vu dans le livre qu'il était possible de mettre des « options » sur la marque. Mais je ne veux pas de marque maitresse et de marque asservie. Je veux que Jo puisse se défaire du tatouage comme il le souhaite

- Dans les options il faudrait mettre aussi que je puisse apparaitre immédiatement à ses cotés, car c'est bien beau que je sois au courant mais si je ne sais pas où il est, il a le temps de mourir avant que j'arrive à ses cotés rajouta Jo. Mais comme je n'ai pas de pouvoirs « sorciers » ça risque de poser des problèmes.

- Non car on peut programmer la marque pour qu'elle agisse avec l'énergie de la personne, et avec vos dons vous avez plus d'énergie que les moldus et toi Jo je pense que tu surpasses même les sorciers. Tu peux après tout te transformer en animal magique avec leur propriété particulière expliqua Nicolas. Je pense que je vais aussi participer au rituel, comme ça si Jo ne peut pas intervenir je le ferai à sa place.

- Je croyais que tu te tenais éloigner du monde magique le plus possible P'pa s'étonna Jo. Si Dumbledore te voit tout ce que tu réalises pour nous et pour les autres No Name qui vont apparaitre va tomber à l'eau.

- C'est pour ça que je prendrai aussi le tatouage à la place de Papa décréta vanessa en rentrant dans le salon. Vous auriez pu m'attendre bande d'idiot !

- Mais tu as encore cours normalement s'étonna Jo.

- Sauf quand une alerte chimique est déclenché sourit la jeune femme en s'asseyant à coté de son petit frère. Papa tu restes ici, si tu te fais voir des sorciers qui te relis ensuite à Harry on sera tous dans la merde. Et puis après les cheveux verts c'est pas un tatouage qui va me déranger.

- Je ne veux pas que tu t'obliges Vanessa murmura Harry.

- Je ne m'oblige à rien, je le fait parce que je le veux c'est tout rétorqua la jeune femme.

- Alors il vaut mieux se mettre au travail avant que les autres mini-pousses reviennent s'enthousiasma Jo en se levant. On va jouer aux sorciers !

Soupirant devant l'air de pur gamin du jeune homme les trois autres se levèrent également pendant que la mère de famille éclatait de rire. Ils passèrent l'après midi à préparer le rituel se battant comme des gamins pour les couleurs du dragon, pour la forme exacte, prenant pour acquis les trois options qu'ils voulaient : être chacun maitre de son tatouage, pouvoir se contacter les uns les autres quand bon leur semblait, et surtout apparaitre aux cotés du porteur de la marque.

- Bon maintenant les emplacements pour chacun de vous ? demanda Nicolas.

- Sur l'épaule, j'ai fais un sondage et les filles adorent ça cria joyeusement Jo en remontant sa manche gauche.

- En fait si on prenait une méduse comme dessin ? lâcha finalement Harry avec un petit sourire faisant grimacer Jo et rire Vanessa. Oh allez je te taquine Jo, je suis sur que tu arriveras à séduire autre chose que des méduses.

- Petit con grimaça Jo avant de se mettre à bouder.

- N'étant pas autant en manque de virilité que Jo je veux l'avoir dans le dos entre les omoplates déclara Vanessa. Et toi petit frère ?

- Moi le problème c'est qu'il faut que j'aie un visu direct dessus donc forcément un bras mais si je le mets à l'intérieur du poignet ça fera marque des ténèbres. Et comme je ne sais pas la taille que fera le tatouage à cause de mes pouvoirs qui fluctuent tout le temps ça craint. Je vais le mettre sur l'extérieur du bras droit soupira Harry.

- Tu te sens de faire le rituel toi-même Harry pendant que je m'occupe de vanessa et Jo. Ou je reste à coté de toi ? demanda Nico.

- Je vais aller au calme dans ma chambre, c'est pas réellement compliqué à effectuer expliqua Harry en pensant. _J'ai bien tenté le rituel du point zéro tout seul après tout._

- D'accord mais si tu sens un seul truc qui cloche tu t'arrêtes et tu hurles pour m'appeler s'inquiéta Nicolas.

- T'inquiète pas je gère rassura Harry en sortant d la pièce en essayant d'ignorer les regards accusateurs des trois autres.

- Bon alors se détendre et se mettre en situation de base où mon pouvoir est stable et surtout inutilisé relit Harry avant de faire tomber tous ses boucliers mentaux, de stopper tous ses dons. Putain ça fait trop bizarre.

Se levant de son lit il s'approcha du miroir qui était sur la porte de son armoire et passa doucement sa main sur la grande cicatrice qu'il avait sur la joue.

- C'est vrai que j'ai les yeux vert normalement, ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas regardé dans un glace sans tous mes enchantements en place murmura Harry avant de détourner les yeux face à ce corps marqué de cicatrices qui était les seules témoins de son sinistre passé. Allez plus vite le tatouage sera en place, plus vite je pourrais replacer mes enchantements.

Retournant sur son lit il inspira de grandes bouffés d'air pour se détendre et se lança dans le rituel exactement comme Nicolas lui avait expliqué. Et peu à peu il sentit une douce chaleur apaisante lui parcourir le bras droit alors qu'il fermait les yeux pour continuer à psalmodier.

- Putainnnnnn hurla Harry en recouvrant les yeux et en voyant son bras alors que Nicolas et Jo débarquaient dans sa chambre affolés. Nicolas c'est quoi ce bordel ?

- Calme toi Harry regarde il change de couleur c'est que ça fonctionne rassura Nicolas.

- Mais regarde mon bras ? cria Harry en levant son bras.

- Je suis jaloux moi il n'est pas aussi costaud bouda Jo.

Harry lui décocha un regard noir avant de regarder son bras droit. Il pensait que le tatouage serait pas plus grand que la marque des ténèbres mais là il était sur tout son avant bras et même sur sa main. Bon d'accord le dragon en lui-même était magnifique mais il était beaucoup trop grand. Et le pire c'est que s'il venait à acquérir encore de nouveaux pouvoirs et à absorber d'autre puissance le dragon allait encore grandir. Pour le moment le dragon était d'un bleu très clair bien que sa queue commençait à devenir rouge. Alors tout en le fixant pour vérifier si ça fonctionnait il remit en place ses sorts de bases et ses boucliers spirituels alors que le rouge gagnait du terrain sur le dragon avant de se stabiliser.

- Bon déjà la jauge à l'air de fonctionner soupira Harry avant de sentir une douce chaleur se répandre dans son bras et d'avoir l'impression de tenir la main à Jo. Ça fait bizarre cette sensation.

- Clair et c'est terrible pour apparaitre, j'ai testé avec vanessa sourit Jo avant de hurler. Vanessa ramène ta fraise par ici.

Presque immédiatement la jeune femme apparut dans un plop avec fierté avant d'ouvrir les yeux de stupéfaction devant la grandeur du tatouage de son frère.

- Il va te falloir un super sort de dissimulation pour les autres soupira la jeune femme.

- Je sais comment faire ne t'inquiète pas sourit Harry.

- En tout cas Harry tu es enfin paré pour retourner à Poudlard gloussa Nicolas alors que le jeune garçon levait les yeux au ciel.


	9. Où la révolution menace d'exploser

Coucou à Tous ^^

Me voici de bonne heure et de bonne humeur pour un nouveau chapitre.

Vous avez été nombreux à aimer le chapitre précédent , c'est coool ^^. Alors hésitez pas à continuer de donner votre avis.

Merci à tous les reviewers (dont celui qui a posté anonymement ^^).

Merci à tous les lecteurs aussi. (j'espère que vous aimez la fic^^)

Je vous souhaite bonne lecture et vous dis à la semaine prochaine dans le froid et la bonne humeur :p.

A++

Mili

* * *

08 : Où la révolution menace d'exploser.

_- Bon ici on peut tester, voyons voir si ça fonctionne à distance et surtout dans les limites de Poudlard pensa Harry en mettant un doigt sur la tête du dragon qu'il avait sur la paume de sa main._

- C'est moiiiiiiii hurla Jo en arrivant.

- Crétin moins fort ! Si des gens nous voient je vais être grillé, on a rien à faire ici grogna Harry en vérifiant au alentour.

- Ça va on est dans la forêt interdite et à part des bestioles personne ne viendrait par ici soupira le grand frère avant de prendre Harry dans ses bras. Attention à toi et reviens nous voir pour les vacances de pâques. Et surtout pour les histoires de clones tu as intérêt à suivre l'emploi du temps que Jared t'a fait à la lettre.

- T'inquiète pas je ferai attention, en plus je suis sur que maintenant tous les profs me ficheront la paix même si j'aurais voulu que la démonstration de crise soit factice grimaça Harry. Allez réapparait à coté de Vanessa et moi je vais courir jusqu'au portail de Poudard et après je marcherai jusqu'au château.

- Si le dragon voit rouge tu rentres immédiatement et tu ne cherches pas plus loin soupira Jo avant d'étreindre fortement son frère et de se résoudre à rentrer à la maison.

- Ah putain ça m'avait manqué sourit Harry en voyant la forêt devant lui.

Il se transforma rapidement en guépard et s'élança à pleine vitesse dans la forêt en bondissant de joie. Et quand il arriva à la frontière de la forêt interdite au portail de Poudlard il hésita un moment à retourner courir avant de se résoudre à se retransformer en humain.

- J'ai déjà fait sauter les cours de la matinée je vais pas non plus me pointer à pas d'heure soupira Harry en rajustant son sac à dos et en rentrant sur le territoire de Poudlard.

Mais contrairement à son plan d'origine, Harry dévia vers les serres de Mme Chourave et attendit la fin du cours qui avait lieu. Et à 15h alors que les 7èmes années Serpentard – Gryffondor en sortaient, Harry rentra dans la serre alors que la professeur ne l'avait pas encore vu.

- Bonjour professeur murmura Harry en la faisant sursauter.

- Que merlin soit loué Harry, tu vas bien cria la professeur en venant prendre son étudiant dans ses bras sans même remarquer qu'elle était passé au tutoiement. Tu es vivant, tu n'es pas un mirage n'est ce pas ?

- Je suis vivant, pas un mirage mais sur le point de mourir si vous ne me relâchez pas sourit Harry alors qu'effrayée la professeur le relâchait.

- Oh mon dieu je suis désolé, tu dois être encore convalescent et moi je t'étouffe à moitié, viens t'asseoir ici il ne faut pas que tu restes debout trop longtemps, tu veux quelque chose à boire s'excita toute seule la professeur.

- Madame chourave je vais bien ne vous inquiétez pas rassura Harry.

- Je suis tellement désolée Harry gémit la professeur qui était sur le point de pleurer.

- Ce n'était pas de votre faute professeur, ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrivait et ce ne sera hélas pas la dernière. Vous n'avez pas à être désolée de quelque chose dont vous ne pouviez rien faire expliqua Harry touchée par la gentillesse de cette femme qui semblait ne pas avoir de limite.

- Si seulement je t'avais forcé à t'arrêter avant, si seulement j'avais été plus forte contre mes collègues, si je n'avais pas signé ce dossier d'inscription s'accusa la directrice de Poufsouffle. Harry tu as été dans un tel état, je n'avais jamais vu ça, et ta sœur et ton frère étaient si paniqués. Mais ils ont été les seuls à savoir comment réagir alors que je me suis retrouvée là à te regarder quasiment mourir sur place sans pouvoir rien faire.

- Professeur vous ne pouviez rien faire de plus, vous m'avez forcé à m'arrêter à temps, ça aurait pu être bien pire croyez-moi. Et si vous auriez refusé de signer le dossier j'aurais demandé à quelqu'un d'autre alors c'est pas à vous de vous en vouloir. Mon frère et ma sœur ont l'habitude c'est pour ça qu'ils ont su réagir même si cette crise était particulièrement violente. Et puis ne dites pas que vous n'avez pas su réagir, vous avez été la première à donner votre cape alors que je mourrais à moitié sur place rassura Harry avant de sortir de son sac à dos une nouvelle cape. On a essayé de récupérer votre cape mais elle était pleine de sang et on a tout essayé sans rien parvenir à y faire alors on vous a racheté une nouvelle cape en espérant qu'elle vous plaira.

- Elle est magnifique mais il ne fallait pas s'émerveilla la professeur en regardant la magnifique cape jaune et noire.

- Selon ma petite sœur vous pourrez ainsi jouer à cache-cache avec les abeilles sourit Harry. Et ma grande sœur a pensé de son coté que vous aimeriez porter les couleurs de votre maison. On a fait installer tous les anciens sortilèges qu'il y avait sur votre ancienne cape. J'espère qu'elle vous plait ?

- Il faudra que j'envoie un message à ta famille pour les remercier, elle est magnifique sourit la professeur en enfilant la cape avec fierté avant de regarder son étudiant avec perplexité. Le professeur Flitwick ne nous a pas parlé de ton retour et la salle au portoloin a été verrouillée depuis le passage éclair de ta sœur.

- J'en ai vaguement entendu parler à la maison et quand je lui ai dis que le professeur qu'elle avait explosé était rogue elle s'est maudite de ne pas plus l'esquinter pouffa Harry alors que Chourave riait.

- Je ne devrai pas rire de ça Harry, toi non plus, la violence ne résout rien dans le monde. Mais merlin que c'était drôle. Je crois que les trois-quarts de l'école doivent vouer un culte à ta sœur pour ce qu'elle a fait pouffa la professeur. Et puis honnêtement sur ce coup là il l'avait largement mérité. Mais si vous dites que j'ai dis ça je nierai avec véhémence.

- Je ne dirai rien je vous le promets et je vais faire celui qui a pas été mis au courant sinon je vais me faire tuer au prochain cours de potion jura Harry. Et pour répondre à votre question je viens de pré-au-lard. Le médicomage m'a dit qu'il fallait que je prenne le temps de me détendre et de prendre l'air alors mes parents m'ont escorté de pré-au-lard jusqu'au portail de l'école et j'ai traversé tranquillement le parc pour venir ici. Les professeurs ne sont même pas au courant de mon retour.

- Venez avec moi Mr Stark, tous les autres professeurs doivent profiter de leur maigre pause dans la salle des professeurs s'enthousiasma la professeur en l'entrainant dans son sillage.

- Professeur pour mes devoirs en retard ? tenta Harry avant de se figer quand la professeur le foudroya d'un regard noir.

- Si vous me parlez de devoir avant demain je vous enferme sur le stade de quidditch et vous oblige à y passer la nuit ! Vous reprenez calmement vos marques aujourd'hui et demain vous réattaquerez calmement sans forcer sinon je vous renvoie chez vous menaça la professeur.

- Vous faites aussi peur que ma sœur professeur sourit doucement Harry.

- Il me manque les cheveux vert et les lèvres vertes pour faire mon petit effet rit la professeur.

- Je lui ai donné l'antidote que j'avais caché à la maison, mais si vous insistez je peux vous donner la potion déclara Harry.

- Sans façon Mr Stark gloussa la professeur avant de rentrer dans la salle des professeur avec le première année derrière elle. Regardez qui j'ai trouvé !

- Bonjour déclara doucement Harry alors que le silence se faisait dans la salle.

- Merlin soit loué Mr Stark soupira de soulagement Mc Gonagall.

- Je l'ai croisé alors qu'il venait vers le château avec ses parents commença chourave

- _Attends c'est quoi ce bazar ? pensa Harry en voyant la professeur lui faire un clin d'œil._

- Compte tenu de l'air peu engageant de Mr Stark et de la mine quasiment identique de Mme Stark à celle de Miss Stark lors de son passage chez nous j'ai préféré prendre les devants.

- Vous avez bien fait Pomona rassura Albus avec son vieil air de papy gâteux content de son chien.

- _Connard, tu avais juste envie d'éviter une nouvelle baffe ! grogna Harry_

- Mr Stark était déterminé à retirer son fils de cet établissement dont la réputation était largement surfaite selon lui compte tenu de l'état dans lequel son fils avait fini. A priori son dossier pour l'académie du Bifrost était presque fait. J'ai réussi à le convaincre que ce qui s'est passé ne se reproduirait plus et que j'y veillerai personnellement. Donc Mr Stark peut rester avec nous jusqu'à la fin de l'année même si ses parents n'ont pas été très partants. Je leur ai promis que Mr Stark n'entendrait plus parler de cours privés avec Severus, n'entendrait plus parler de son Masteria qu'il tentera quand même, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre qui pourrait l'amener à subir un stress qui n'a pas lieu d'être menaça Mme Chourave.

- Donc l'année prochaine Mr Stark ne sera plus des nôtres et ira dans une autre école ? s'étonna Albus dont les yeux était devenu calculateur.

- _Et oui pépère tu lâcherais un de tes meilleurs élèves, si ce n'est le meilleur à une école concurrente ? nargua Harry_

- Cependant comme les 4 premiers mois s'étaient très bien passés, Mr Stark et sa femme veulent attendre de voir comment se passe la fin de l'année. Qui je leur ai assuré n'aura aucun problème ? insista chourave.

- Bien sur sourit Flitwick en s'approchant de son élève. Je suis content de vous voir en pleine santé Mr Stark.

- Il faut encore que j'y aille doucement mais je vais beaucoup mieux qu'il y a quatre semaines grimaça Harry.

- C'est pourquoi même s'il est là aujourd'hui, il va en profiter pour reprendre ses marques et il rattrapera tous à partir de demain et calmement sourit Chourave.

- Tu pourras utiliser mes trois heures de cours pour rattraper calmement ton travail sourit Bibine. Et je compte sur toi pour être mon arbitre des deux prochains matchs.

- Vu que pendant mon coma j'ai beaucoup perdu physiquement le médicomage m'a recommandé de faire un peu d'exercice physique. Bien sur quand je lui ai parlé des cours de vol il a voulu me remettre dans le coma avec mes idées tordues mais il pense que je peux profiter que les autres soient en l'air pour rester à courir dans le parc. A m'oxygéner correctement pour la rééducation il m'a dit grimaça Harry pour bien montrer qu'il faisait ça à contre cœur.

- _Courir pendant une heure même en temps que humain j'ai pris le coup de main sourit malicieusement Harry._

- Mr Stark n'oubliez pas que je suis votre directeur de maison et que ma porte vous sera toujours ouverte sourit Flitwick.

- _Hypocrite va pensa Harry avant de voir le regard légèrement triste de Chourave._

- Je sais professeur Flitwick mais mes parents ont vu tous les détails avec le professeur Chourave qui avouons le a été la seule à faire un geste en me donnant sa cape alors que j'agonisais sur place, et ils n'ont pas arrêté de me rabâcher de voir tout problème avec le professeur Chourave. Mais si j'ai des problèmes en rapport avec mes études je viendrai vous voir professeur Flitwick déclara naïvement Harry alors que les professeurs devenaient livides face à leur propre incompétence au moment de sa crise.

- Oui bien sur je comprends soupira Flitwick qui prenait conscience que sa collègue lui avait dis un mois plus tôt.

Finalement les élèves de sa maison ne comptaient pas sur lui sauf en cas de problème scolaire. Et vu les résultats et les connaissances de Harry, il était certain qu'il ne verrait jamais l'enfant dans son bureau et surtout qu'il n'aurait jamais sa confiance.

- Venez Mr Stark je vous raccompagne jusqu'au tableau de la reine Maeva qui était aussi très inquiète pour vous, elle avait perdu toute envie de faire des blagues et des devinettes déclara Chourave en sortant de la pièce avec l'étudiant sur les talons.

- Professeur je sais que j'ai pas le droit de dire ça mais vous êtes une sacré menteuse lâcha Harry en regardant sa professeur de botanique qui rougissait.

- Je peux te retourner le compliment pour ce que tu as dis au professeur Flitwick rétorqua la professeur.

- Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui dire que je lui fais pas du tout confiance, et que je sais que c'est mon cerveau plus que ma personne qui l'importe expliqua Harry. Vous savez depuis que je suis ici à part la reine Maeva et vous-même je ne crois pas avoir beaucoup de personne à qui faire confiance.

- Pourtant tu as un très bon préfet. Mr Ollerton t'as porté à bout de bras depuis les dortoirs jusqu'à la salle aux portoloins alors qu'il était complètement paniqué. Il a fallu que l'infirmière lui donne des potions de paix après ça, il ne dormait plus, il stressait, il se demandait comment tu allais. Il a frôlé la crise de nerfs. Et si ça me chagrine de le dire, un élève de 5ème année a été plus réactif que ne l'ont été l'intégralité des professeurs qui se sont retrouvés dépassé par la situation expliqua la directrice de Pouffsouffle en arrivant devant le portrait de Serdaigle.

- Combien font deux plus deux demanda la reine d'une voix monocorde sans lever les yeux de son livre.

- Dame Maeva je vous ai déjà dis que c'est pas parce que je suis malade que je suis forcément stupide ironisa Harry alors que la reine relevait les yeux de son livre et le regardait avec des larmes dans les yeux.

- Dieu merci ils ont réussi renifla bruyamment la jeune reine. Tu es resté inconscient combien de temps après tout ça ?

- Trois semaines de coma, je ne me suis réveillé que samedi la semaine dernière et je n'étais pas vraiment en état soupira Harry alors que Chourave hoquetait horrifiée.

- Trois semaines de coma ? Mais tu aurais du rester au calme chez toi !

- Chez lui au calme ? pouffa la reine alors que Harry se retenait de rire. Son grand frère a pas du le lâcher d'une semelle, sa petite sœur a du lui baver dessus sans retenu, sa grande sœur a du lui promettre mille morts douloureuses, sans parler des autres.

- Ils sont pas si terrifiants que ça les défendit Harry. Même si ça reste un mystère pour moi devant le nombre de litres de bave que parvient à sécréter ma sœur quand elle me fait des câlins.

- En effet ça n'a pas l'air très calme chez toi rit la directrice de Pouffsouffle.

- Surtout qu'après ce genre de crise ils sont toujours sur mon dos soupira Harry alors que la cloche sonnait.

- Oh je dois y aller je vais être en retard s'inquiéta Chourave. N'oublies pas Harry au moindre problème viens me voir !

- Oui professeur acquiesça Harry alors que la petite professeur partait au trot pour rejoindre ses serres. Dame Maeva on discutera plus en détails cette nuit à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes sourit Harry.

- Il te faut du repos Harry et même si tu es revenu, il faut te ménager gronda la reine dans son tableau.

- Je vous en parlerai cette nuit, on a dut accomplir un petit rituel grimaça Harry en levant sa main et en montrant sa paume où se trouvait une tête de dragon bleu.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda la reine.

- Vous avez raison je serai surement trop fatigué pour vous expliquer tout ça aujourd'hui et peut être demain aussi déclara Harry en faisant semblant de bailler.

- Sale petit perfide, tu aiguises ma curiosité en faisant exprès ! grogna la reine. Tu as intérêt à être là cette nuit !

- La réponse est donc 4, dame Maeva, et j'espère franchement que les prochaines devinettes seront plus intéressantes que ça sourit Harry alors que la reine arborait un sourire de prédateurs.

- _Je sens que la folie des devinettes va vite recommencer au grand désespoir des Serdaigles pouffa Harry en rentrant dans la pièce._

Reprenant son habituel air d'indifférence il posa son regard sur la salle où se trouvaient ceux de son année, avec les 5èmes et les 6èmes années. Et si au départ personne ne fit attention à lui, dès qu'il fut repéré ce fut comme une ruche qui se réveillait. Et avant qu'il ne comprenne quoi que ce soit il fut pris dans une énorme étreinte.

- Oh putain Harry dis moi bien que c'est toi et que c'est pas encore une foutue illusion ? Et que putain t'es pas mort ? cria le préfet.

- Si dans deux secondes tu ne me lâches pas, je me débrouillerai pour mettre du poison dans ton prochain repas trancha froidement Harry.

- Non c'est bien lui se moqua un autre cinquième année.

- Si tu savais le nombre de cauchemars que j'ai fait en te croyant mort gémit le préfet complètement ébranlé.

- Tu fais des drôles de rêves sur moi, il faut que je me méfie alors ? rétorqua Harry toujours aussi impassible faisant légèrement rire le préfet qui semblait faire tomber la tension qu'il accumulait depuis un mois.

- S'il faut que je fantasme sur quelqu'un de ta famille Stark ce serait ta grande sœur nargua le préfet.

- Je transmettrai sourit froidement Harry. Mais si ça ne lui plait pas qui sait ce qu'elle serait capable de faire.

- Elle viendrait pas à me casser la gueule parce que je fantasme sur elle quand même ? paniqua Stan avant de se faire mettre au tapis par Harry sans qu'il ne comprenne rien.

- Elle non, mais si tu as des pensées déplacées la concernant c'est moi qui te cassera la gueule décréta Harry avant de lâcher Stan qui se mit à rire hystériquement toujours au sol. Je crois que je l'ai cassé !

- Si ta sœur t'a appris à te battre il vaut mieux faire attention à nos fesses rit Stan en se relevant.

- Ollerton déclara finalement Harry.

- Ouais.

- Merci de ton aide, je sais pas ce qu'il serait advenu si tu ne m'avais pas aidé soupira Harry.

- De rien et puis je suis sur que si un truc du genre m'arrivait tu serais venu m'aider ! Et pas la peine de me regarder avec ce regard perplexe ! T'es un brave gamin que ça plaise ou non aux autres sourit Stan avant de reprendre avec malice. Mais comme tu me dois une dette de vie je suis sur que tu pourras facilement la rembourser en m'aidant pour mon devoir de potion.

- Après tout j'ai interdiction de faire MES devoirs, Madame Chourave a rien dit sur ceux des autres. Mais honnêtement si Rogue s'aperçoit que je t'ai aidé Ollerton tu vas te ramasser une caisse soupira Harry.

- Me ramasser une quoi ? s'étonna le préfet.

- Une caisse, une bulle, un carton tenta plusieurs fois Harry sans que l'illumination se fasse chez son camarade. Tu vas te chopper une mauvaise note !

- Ah pas grave c'est pas lui qui note pour les BUSES c'est ce qu'il faut se dire tenta de se convaincre le jeune homme. Depuis le passage de ta sœur il est devenu infect avec toutes les maisons et on compte même plus les points qu'il nous enlève. Et même s'il retire pas de point à ses serpents il est pas facile non plus avec eux expliqua le préfet en menant le jeune garçon vers la table où il travaillait avec ses camarades.

- Con un jour con toujours trancha Harry avant d'attraper le parchemin du préfet et de regarder sur le bouquin la potion qu'ils étudiaient. Déjà dans votre bouquin il y a une erreur ici, il faut incorporer la racine de cricasse avant les feuilles de mandragore et non pas après comme ils le disent. Dans la majorité des antidotes on y met des feuilles de mandragores car cette plante a des propriétés magiques de guérison exceptionnelles. Mais si on la met avant les autres on détruit les propriétés des autres ingrédients. Dans votre livre il est écrit que la potion doit virer au jaune en mettant la mandragore puis la cricasse mais si vous faites comme ça vous obtenez un mélange vert ce qui montre que la mandragore a bouffé les effets de la cricasse qui doit s'être incorporée au préalable au reste de la mixture. Et le gars qui a écrit ça est un timbré parce que si tu suis sa recette à la lettre, il faut que ton dosage de mandragore soit absolument nickel car un gramme de trop elle te pète à la gueule car surdose, et si un gramme de moins elle peut pas se mêler correctement à la potion et ton chaudron finit en liquide vaisselle expliqua Harry avant de lâcher le livre et de regarder le parchemin du préfet. Et Ollerton c'est quoi cette ineptie ? « On peut remplacer les feuilles de cricasse par des feuilles de Voltiflor ». Mais où as-tu pécher une connerie pareille ?

- Dans un livre de potion dans une autre potion bafouilla le préfet en tournant rapidement les feuilles de son livre.

- Ils disent les RACINES, pas les feuilles. Si tu mets les feuilles ça pète aussi sec soupira Harry. Tu ne t'es jamais fait de tableau d'équivalence pour les ingrédients ? Ou des notes pour les bases neutres?

- C'est quoi les bases neutres ? demanda timidement une camarade à Stanford.

- Vous apprenez quoi en potion ? s'étonna Harry.

- Les mêmes choses que toi rétorqua le préfet.

- Je sais pas j'écoute pas ce qu'il raconte expliqua Harry en haussant les épaules.

- Bon dans ce cas là Stan tu permets que je fasse la représentation ? demanda un de ses amis.

- Fais toi plaisir

- Vous êtes des bons à rien tout juste capable d'agiter mollement vos baguettes pour faire sortir des semblants de sortilège grogna le Serdaigle. Et toi là tu as pas lu ce qui était dans les 4 prochaines pages qui n'ont rien à voir avec la potion qui t'explique ce qui a été oublié dans cette potion. Hein et toi là pourquoi tu poses cette question débrouilles toi pour chercher !

- Attendez je reviens soupira Harry en montant rapidement dans son dortoir pour rejoindre sa malle qui n'avait pas bougé depuis son départ mais qui avait l'air d'avoir été fouillé.

- _Putain de sorcier de merde grogna Harry en sentant la magie de Dumbledore sur la serrure de sa malle._

Rapidement il enleva ses livres de cours et défit le sceau de son compartiment secret pour attraper toutes ses recherches en potion avant de redescendre.

- Alors je dois avoir un vieux truc qui traine là dedans décréta Harry en posant sa pile de cahiers et de parchemins agrafés sur la table. Et toi, là, tu touches pas à ces parchemins !

- Harry tu prépares vraiment un Masteria en potion ? demanda finalement Stan avant de voir Harry le dévisager. Ta sœur en a parlé quand elle est venue casser la gueule de Rogue

- Elle savait pas que c'était Rogue, elle l'a su que quand elle me l'a décrit coupa Harry en continuant à chercher dans son bazar. Elle m'a dis que si elle l'avait su il aurait encore plus dégusté.

- Elle a dis que Rogue avait loupé deux fois son Masteria Magicus en potion, et qu'il avait tenté de te voler tes recherches et t'avais obligé à suivre des cours ? rajouta Stanford.

- _Et bien sœurette tu devrais être fière du bordel que tu as foutu pouffa Harry._

- Je tenterai mon Masteria à la prochaine session de cette année avoua Harry alors qu'un hoquet de stupeur retentissait dans la pièce. Je fais ça juste pour m'amuser un coup, après je l'aurai, je l'aurai pas je ne peux pas dire.

- Ils t'ont mis la pression c'est ça ? déduisit Stanford.

- Qui Ils ?

- Les professeurs ! Poudlard en général ?

- Ouais et ça a pas été très bon pour moi, ils n'ont pas apprécié que je ne le passe pas sous le crédit de Poudlard expliqua Harry avec neutralité tout en continuant à farfouiller dans ses parchemins.

- Et Flitwick ? s'horrifia Stan.

- La seule qui a vu que mon état se dégradait et qui n'a jamais fait pression sur moi est Chourave. Et si il y a une chose dont je suis sur à l'heure actuelle concernant Poudlard est que la maison la plus chanceuse est Poufsouffle avec Mme Chourave en directeur de maison décréta Harry avant de sortir fièrement un vieux parchemin de sa pile. Tenez c'est la base des équivalences, ça peut toujours vous être utiles si un jour il vous manque des ingrédients. Mais il faut savoir que ce ne sont que des substituts avec des propriétés presque similaires mais ne dites jamais que ça remplace l'ingrédient de départ. Sinon vous êtes bon pour vous faire lyncher.

- Mais d'où tu sors ça ? s'émerveilla une des 5èmes années.

- C'est un vieux truc que j'avais fait une fois que j'étais bloqué au lit trancha Harry en haussant les épaules. Par contre les bases neutres je les connais alors mes notes doivent trainer quelque part dans ma chambre. J'enverrai un message à ma sœur.

- Pourquoi pas ton frère ? s'étonna Stan.

- Parce qu'il va me retourner toute ma chambre sans savoir de quoi je parle avant de demander à Vanessa ce que c'est soupira Harry. Et il ne va rien ranger après son passage.

- Euhh Stark ne prends pas mal ce que je vais dire mais ta sœur et ton frère et ta famille ils sont moldus ? demanda faiblement un des cinquièmes années alors que Harry levait un regard noir sur lui. Je n'ai rien contre les moldus, c'est juste que je suis surpris. Si ton frère ne voit pas de quoi tu parles pourquoi ta sœur comprendrait-elle plus ?

- Ma sœur est un petit génie en chimie et même si tout le monde magique se monte le bourrichon pour rien avec les moldus, la chimie et les potions c'est quasiment la même chose. On mélange des ingrédients ensemble pour obtenir des réactions. Les bases neutres n'existent à priori pas dans les cours de Potion et pourtant c'est ma sœur qui a trouvé ce principe en regardant des bouquins de potions avec moi. Donc comme les notes sont à moitié gribouillées par elle, elle saura ce que c'est décréta Harry.

- Mr Stark puis-je savoir ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? demanda froidement une voix derrière Harry qui grimaça alors que les 5ème années riaient sous cape.

- Rien professeur Chourave, je fais juste un petit peu de rangement dans mes notes, et je vous jure que ça ne nécessite pas plus de concentration que de mettre de l'eau dans un chaudron expliqua Harry avant de voir le regard sévère du professeur. Vous avez pas dis que j'avais pas le droit d'aider les autres dans leur devoir ? Et puis Ollerton était à mes pieds quand il m'a demandé de l'aide je pouvais pas lui dire non !

- Tu m'avais éclaté par terre s'outra le préfet.

- Voyons je n'aurais jamais pu faire ça ? déclara Harry avec un faux air choqué.

- Mr Stark reprit la professeur.

- Oui madame sourit Harry avec un air de candeur à faire pâlir de jalousie un saint.

- J'ai vu votre sœur à l'œuvre !

- Professeur si vous m'empêchez de lire ou de m'occuper la cervelle je deviens fou, et Ollerton ose même pas dire que je le suis grogna Harry avant de regarder la professeur avec une petite moue pleine de supplication. Professeur je vous jure que si je ne me sens pas bien je m'arrêterai mais je ne fais rien d'autre que de leur dire que leur livre raconte des bêtises, et qu'ils ont de la merde dans les yeux.

- Hey s'offusquèrent les 5èmes années.

- Vous voulez qu'on reparle de cette histoire de feuilles de Voltiflor ? Si vous essayez ça, vous faite péter les cachots demain soupira Harry en regardant les 5èmes années qui souriaient malicieusement.

- Les enfants il est hors de question que vous fassiez exploser les cachots pendant votre cours de potion s'outragea Chourave même si un petit sourire ornait ses lèvres.

- De toute façon même si on fait une potion parfaite on aura des points en moins, depuis que Rogue est prof ici c'est toujours les serpentards qui ont gagné la coupe. C'est injuste alors on va se mettre à donner des bonnes raisons pour qu'on nous enlève les points expliqua l'ami au préfet.

- Vous savez quand même que je suis professeur se fâcha gentiment la professeur avant de voir le regard malicieux de ses élèves y compris la joie dans ceux de Harry elle leva les mains en faisant demi tour. Très bien je n'ai rien vu je ne suis au courant de rien ! Mais si Mr Stark refait un malaise, ou quoi que ce soit d'autres, se sera de votre faute.

- Et sa sœur viendra nous voir ? demanda Stan avec un sourire avant de crier quand Harry le poussa de sa chaise.

- Je t'enverrai mon frère, il tape beaucoup plus fort grogna Harry alors que la professeur sortait de la pièce en secouant la tête et en riant légèrement.

- Mais Harry si tu ne te sens pas bien tu nous le dis, tu es encore convalescent reprit sérieusement Stan.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas ça qui va me faire cogiter de trop mais je vais manger aux cuisines et je remonte après, en attendant recopier les équivalences décréta Harry en remontant ses affaires de potions dans le compartiment secret de sa malle et il redescendit aussi vite aux cuisines.

Dès son entrée il fut assailli par les petits elfes qui étaient devenu ses amis depuis le mois de Septembre et à priori pour eux ils prirent le mot convalescence pour gavage intensif. Et Harry se régala encore plus que pour le banquet du début d'année.

- Si…

- Ce n'est pas…

- Le grand …

- Le fabuleux…

- Harry Stark.

- Oh pitié pas vous soupira Harry en voyant les jumeaux Weasley rentrer dans la pièce.

Cependant contrairement à leur habitude les deux adolescents rouquins vinrent s'asseoir en face de lui avec un sérieux qui leur était assez étranger.

- Si vous me faites votre show à deux noises je vous vomis dessus trancha froidement Harry.

- Première chose nous voudrions que tu fasses parvenir ce courrier à ta sœur déclara un des rouquins en lui tendant une lettre. Nous avons tenté plusieurs fois de l'envoyer mais elle est toujours revenue.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda suspicieusement Harry. Je vous préviens ma sœur est une moldue s'il y a le moindre enchantement là dedans je vous empoisonne.

- Tu peux l'ouvrir si tu veux vérifier, mais il n'y a aucun enchantement là dedans si ce n'est la reconnaissance éternelle de centaines d'étudiants rit un des étudiants.

Harry ouvrit la lettre avec lenteur et surtout sur le qui vive si jamais un des deux farceurs avait enchanté le papier mais bizarrement le papier était ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Il ouvrit le parchemin et du se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Oh Déesse aux cheveux verts.

Tu nous as bénis de ta venue

Pour mener le bâtard graisseux à la déconvenue.

Tu es apparu dans un éclair

Et pour cela nous te levons nos verres

Tu as réalisé le rêve de milliers d'étudiants

Qui ont toujours voulu lui pété les dents

Nous continuerons ton combat

Et nous aurons le privilège de devenir tes bras droit.

Oh déesse aux cheveux verts

Tu es la plus forte de l'univers

Et l'idole de tous les étudiants d'Angleterre.

- Ce sont les vraies signatures de tous les étudiants ? pouffa Harry en voyant les signatures qui recouvraient le moindre morceau du parchemin.

- Bien sur et certains ont même rajouté un petit mot ! Ta sœur est notre nouvelle égérie s'enthousiasmèrent les frères en même temps.

- Je transmettrai accorda Harry avant qu'un des jumeaux lève sa baguette et ensorcelle le parchemin.

- Quand elle finira de le lire le parchemin se transformera en bouquet où chaque fleur aura le nom d'un des élèves expliqua rapidement un des rouquins alors que Harry les foudroyait du regard.

- J'espère pour vous sinon ça va avoir de graves conséquences grogna Harry avant de se lever et d'être retenu par le poignet. Quoi encore ? il est hors de question que je vous la présente !

- Assis toi s'il te plait on a un marché à te proposer déclarèrent les deux garçons en cœur et avec un sérieux troublant.

- Faites vite j'ai pas que ça à faire trancha Harry en s'asseyant.

- On te propose un marché, tu nous aides dans la confection de nos farces et attrapes qu'on vent pour certaines à Zonko et toi tu touches 10% décréta un des rouquins. La couleur qu'il y avait sur la tête de ta sœur était absolument magnifique.

- Me prenez pas pour un idiot si je vous aide il y aura plusieurs conditions : la première étant que personne ne soit au courant de notre partenariat, ni vos amis, ni votre famille ni personne. La seconde étant que je veux 30% des gains et les ingrédients dont j'aurais besoin seront enlevés du global et pas de ma part exigea Harry avant de reprendre avec sournoiserie. La dernière condition qui n'est pas des moindres : les victimes de nos tests seront les professeurs et l'ensemble des maisons.

- Pourquoi 30% ? C'est notre entreprise grognèrent les deux rouquins en chœur.

- Parce que ce que vous avez vu sur la tête de ma sœur n'est pas 1% des idées tordues que je peux sortir et maintenant que je sais que Zonko peut être intéressé par ce genre de chose je vais traiter directement avec eux déclara narquoisement Harry en se levant.

- D'accord pour les 30% et tes autres conditions soupirèrent les garçons en tendant la main à Harry qui la serra alors qu'une lumière bleutée les entourait.

- Notre serment est donc scellé, je vous ferai parvenir discrètement des idées que j'ai depuis pas mal d'année décréta Harry avant de sortir de la pièce laissant les deux Weasley complètement sous le choc.

Rapidement le jeune homme remonta dans sa salle commune où il se retrouva seul. Pouffant en regardant la lettre qu'il tenait dans la main il hésita à aller la donner directement mais vu l'heure Vanessa devait être en cours. Et même si l'université commençait à entendre parler du frère bizarre de 10ans, si la lettre venait vraiment à exploser à la fin de la lecture il ne donnerait pas cher de leur peau. Il rejoignit la table où les 5èmes années avaient laissé leur devoir inachevé et il se mit à les gribouiller de remarques et de corrections.

- Bon allez je vais me coucher tôt comme ça la nuit m'appartiendra bailla le jeune homme en remontant dans son dortoir pour aller se vautrer dans son lit.

- Bon à priori la marque fonctionne pas trop mal déclara Harry en rentrant dans la cuisine où tous les No Name étaient en train de débarrasser la table.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Il y a un souci ? s'inquiéta Nicolas.

- Non aucun, Alex va chercher ton caméscope s'il te plait, je vous attends au salon rit doucement Harry alors que sa grande sœur allait chercher son caméscope à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Harry se mit à pouffer de rire alors qu'il rejoignait le salon qu'il avait quitté pourtant que quelques heures plus tôt. Mais quand il vit Vanessa rentrer dans le salon il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater franchement de rire.

- Tu m'as encore trafiqué les cheveux ? s'horrifia sa sœur en voyant son rire et en allant regarder dans un miroir.

- Non rit Harry en se levant et en s'approchant d'elle tout en faisant un clin d'œil à Alex qui se mit à filmer. Miss Stark c'est avec un grand honneur que l'on m'a demandé de vous remettre ce courrier.

Solennellement Harry lui donna le parchemin et s'éloigna rapidement mais resta quand même sur le qui vive où cas où l'enchantement des jumeaux soit un peu plus sournois que prévu.

- C'est quoi cette arnaque ? s'inquiéta Vanessa.

- Ouvre tu verras bien gloussa le jeune homme. Et attention tu dois lire à voix haute!

- Oh Déesse aux cheveux verts s'horrifia Vanessa alors que sa famille commençait à rire. Tu nous as bénis de ta venue, pour mener le bâtard graisseux à la déconvenue. Tu es apparu dans un éclair, et pour cela nous te levons nos verres.

- Trop fort y'a même les rimes se moqua Jared.

- Et attendez ce n'est pas fini rajouta Harry. Allez Vanessa fini l'ode qui t'a été attribuée.

- Tu as réalisé le rêve de milliers d'étudiants qui ont toujours voulu lui péter les dents pouffa Vanessa. Je lui ai cassé des dents ? J'ai pas tapé si fort que ça pourtant !

- Je ne sais pas je me renseignerai si tu veux

- Hey Vanessa quand tu es en rogne tu tapes plus fort que tu ne le penses grimaça Jo qui avait l'habitude de se prendre des coups.

- Que des petites natures ces hommes décréta la jeune femme sans faire attention aux exclamations outrées des males de sa famille. Nous continuerons ton combat et nous aurons le privilège de devenir tes bras droits. Oh déesse aux cheveux verts tu es la plus forte de l'univers et l'idole de tous les étudiants d'Angleterre.

Et là comme lui avait annoncé les jumeaux le parchemin disparu dans une myriade d'étincelles alors qu'un énorme bouquet avec des centaines de fleurs apparaissaient à ses pieds. Vanessa s'accroupit devant le bouquet et son rire s'accentua quand elle vit que sur chaque fleur il y avait le nom d'un étudiant, son année et sa maison.

- Tu es devenue l'idole de Poudlard lâcha Harry. Même le professeur Chourave trouve qu'il l'avait bien mérité. Et j'ai du rapidement mettre les choses au clair chez les Serdaigles quand le préfet m'a limite demandé la permission de fantasmer sur toi. Je l'ai étalé par terre. Bon maintenant que j'ai délivré le message sans avoir loupé ta super expression face à ce fabuleux poème je dois retourner au dortoir même si j'ai un clone amorphe pour me remplacer.

- Et tu en es ou niveau maitrise ? s'inquiéta Nicolas.

- No soucis le dragon a juste la queue rouge et j'ai quasiment pas fait de magie ni rien aujourd'hui, je m'y remettrai dans la nuit sourit Harry prêt à partir avant de se tourner vers Nicolas. Au fait Madame Chourave a déclaré aux autres professeurs qu'elle avait parlé avec mes parents qui étaient furax et qui étaient sur le point de me changer d'école et que mon dossier pour l'académie du Bifrost était déjà prêt. Selon elle, elle a vu avec mon père pour que je finisse ma première année à Poudlard compte tenu que les 4 premiers mois s'étaient pas trop mal passés, mais que les profs ne devaient plus me parler de cours avec Rogue, de Masteria et surtout que si j'avais un souci je devais voir avec elle. Donc voila si vous voulez envoyer un mot dans ce sens vous pouvez vous faire plaisir. Je dois y aller sourit Harry avant de se poser la question. J'espère que je peux réapparaitre là bas en me calant avec la marque de mon clone.

- C'est bien de te poser les questions après ironisa Nicolas alors que Harry fit un grand sourire avant de disparaitre.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toutes ces fleurs soupira Vanessa alors que sa famille éclatait de rire.

- Hey Harry tu feras gaffe demain en potion s'inquiéta Stan en attrapant Harry à 10h le lendemain.

- Pourquoi ?

- Quand il a vu qu'on réussissait toutes nos potions en faisant comme tu nous as dis, il nous a pété une durite, on a perdu plus de 50 points en deux heures de cours grimaça le préfet le lendemain. Cette année c'est une vraie boucherie pour les points.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas pas en parler à Flitwick, c'est son boulot ça normalement ? rétorqua Harry.

- Après c'est encore pire avec Rogue qui nous traite comme de la vermine, dis toi que j'ai plus compris les potions avec tes indications et tes infos en 10 minutes que je n'ai compris les potions en 5ans avec rogue soupira le préfet.

- Mr Ollerton que faites-vous ici ? Vous ne vous sentez pas bien Mr Stark ? s'inquiéta le petit professeur.

- Ollerton avait quelque chose à vous dire au nom de la maison de Serdaigle déclara Harry en lançant un regard lourd de sens au préfet.

- _Flitwick c'est maintenant qu'on va voir si tu es vraiment un directeur de maison potable, c'est ta dernière chance je pense pensa Harry_

Puis sans dire un mot de plus il rentra dans la salle de cours et se mit à sa place habituelle sans faire attention aux ragots que la maison des Gryffondors, qui partageait le cours avec eux, commençait à répandre sur lui. Le professeur rentra dans la salle de cours 10 minutes plus tard et Harry se maudit de ne pas savoir ce qui c'était réellement dit.

- A part Mr Stark, j'aimerai que vous me répondiez tous sincèrement : comment se passe vos cours de potions ? demanda finalement Flitwick après avoir regardé ses élèves un à un. On vient de me faire parvenir aux oreilles que vous subissiez des très grosses pressions pendant vos cours ? Et que les points qu'on vous retirait étaient enlevés de façon complètement illogique. Est-ce vrai ?

- Est-ce un crime de respirer pendant le cours professeur ? demanda un des Gryffondors.

- Le professeur Rogue vous a enlevé des points parce que vous aviez respiré ? s'horrifia le petit professeur.

- J'avais le nez bouché et j'ai respiré trop fort et j'ai perdu 10 points, le cours d'après je suis allé me faire porter pale pour ne pas reperdre des points aussi stupidement avoua le Gryffondor.

- Vous devriez en parler à votre directrice de maison soupira Flitwick avant de se tourner vers les Serdaigles. Demain soir, soyez tous dans la salle commune à 18h, je veux vous parler à vous tous. J'irais mettre une affiche dans la salle commune je veux toutes les années présentes.

- _J'y crois pas il va se bouger le postérieur le nain de jardin s'étonna Harry. Chourave l'a vraiment retourné pour qu'il en vienne à se comporter comme un vrai directeur de maison._

- Mr Stark, tenez je vous ai préparé ça hier soir, c'est un compte rendu de tout ce que nous avons vu pendant votre convalescence. Nous attendrons la semaine prochaine pour passer à la pratique, je ne veux pas que vous vous fatiguiez plus que nécessaire. Si vous avez la moindre question sur ces sujets vous pouvez demander à vos camarades ou à moi-même.

- Merci professeur déclara Harry surpris en regardant les notes très complètes du professeur.

- _Et bien à croire qu'une bonne claque peut réveiller n'importe qui, mais elle n'a pas arrangé Rogue par contre se moqua le jeune homme en faisant semblant de travailler. Putain Vanessa tu aurais pu chopper Black aussi ! bon allez faisons comme si ces notes étaient super intéressantes ça passera peut être plus vite ! C'est même pas drôle, je peux même pas feinter des malaises quand je fais que de la théorie. En tout cas mon clone a l'air de bien se débrouiller._

En effet dans la nuit Harry avait commencé le planning que Jared lui avait mis au point afin de s'améliorer avec sa gestion des clones. Il avait crée un clone qui travaillait en salle sur demande et il devait le faire redisparaitre dans la nuit qu'il soit ou non fatigué. Puis attendre 24h, et faire deux clones qui travaillerait pendant 24h. et 24h plus tard il recommencerait avec un clone sur 48h et ainsi de suite. Mais Jared avait été intransigeant sur une pause de 24h obligatoire entre chaque cycle qu'il soit fatigué au non. Car ce qu'il devait travailler n'était pas temps l'endurance qui ne s'acquérait qu'avec du temps, non il devait travailler la gestion de la transmission des informations afin d'avoir accès immédiatement à ce que le clone apprenait.

- Tu as fais bosser tes clones comme des malades pendant 1 mois Harry et pendant ce temps là toi ça ne t'a rien rapporté avait soulevé le jeune No Name avant de reprendre avec malice. Imagine par exemple une interro surprise et tu n'as pas révisé et que tu n'es pas un putain de génie comme toi Harry. Tu es dans la merde et bon pour te prendre un carton. L'idéal est donc de faire apparaitre un clone où tu veux, de préférence chez toi avec tes cours ou à la bibliothèque, et là le pied au fur et à mesure que tu lis les questions ton clone cherche les réponses avait expliqué fièrement Jared avant que la mère de famille qui l'avait entendu ne vienne lui tirer les oreilles pour lui passer un savon monumental.

Harry avait pensé au premier abord que c'était facile et que Jared abusait en le faisant commencé que par des tranches de 24h mais le clone était en place depuis à peine 12h qu'il avait déjà mal à la tête et il ne récupérait les informations que par morceau décousu. Et son dragon commençait à devenir de plus en plus rouge et à atteindre la limite de sécurité qu'il s'était fixé.

- Mr Stark intervint Flitwick en le faisant sursauter.

- Oui.

- Vous êtes un peu pale, vous devriez vous reposer un moment, vous continuerez la lecture des notes plus tard ordonna Flitwick en faisant un geste de baguette pour que les notes aillent se ranger d'elles-mêmes dans le sac de Harry.

- _Maintenant je vais les avoir sur le dos mais dans l'autre sens soupira Harry en prenant une potion contre le mal de tête dans son sac et en gardant les yeux fixés sur son bras. Heureusement qu'ils ne voient pas le dragon sinon les commérages ne feraient que s'amplifier. _

A 11h Harry accueillit la fin du cours avec bonheur et il fut presque un des premiers hors de la pièce. Il monta rapidement en direction de la salle commune et retint in extremis son rire en voyant les 2èmes année tenter de trouver la devinette. A priori ils devaient être là depuis un moment s'il en croyait les hurlements de colères des étudiants.

- Qu'est-ce qui sert à s'asseoir, dormir et se brosser les dents? demanda fièrement la reine à Harry quand elle le vit arriver alors que les 2èmes années le regardaient avec espoir.

- C'est l'intitulé exact de la devinette Dame Maeva ? s'enquit Harry tout à sa réflexion.

- Oui « Qu'est-ce qui sert à s'asseoir, dormir et se brosser les dents? » est l'intitulé exact de la question rit la reine.

- Je croyais que vous deviez ré-augmenter le niveau vous êtes pas drôle il y a trop de possibilité soupira Harry avant de voir le regard surpris de ses ainés. Qu'est-ce qui sert à s'asseoir ?

- Une chaise.

- Un canapé

- Un fauteuil

- Bien, et qu'est-ce qui sert à dormir ?

- Un lit

- Un oreiller

- Un pyjama

- Une peluche

- Ouais si vous voulez le doudou soupira Harry alors que la reine riait. Et qu'est ce qui sert à se brosser les dents ?

- Une brosse à dent

- Un dentifrice

- Un verre d'eau.

- Est-ce que vous avez assez de réponse Dame Maeva ?

- Ça ira pour cette fois rit la reine en basculant à la surprise des deuxièmes années.

- Elle a jamais dis qu'elle cherchait une seule chose décréta Harry en passant devant les 2èmes années scotchés d'avoir poireautés une heure pour un truc aussi stupide.

Il monta dans son dortoir et vit que le rouge sur le dragon gagnait peu à peu du terrain. Soupirant de frustration devant ses pouvoirs qui ne voulaient pas se contrôler d'eux même il rappela son clone à lui et attrapa son téléphone portable avant de se jeter dans son lit.

« _Putain Jared tes idées à la con tu te les gardes j'ai à peine tenu 12h avec 1seul clone et j'ai même pas réussi. Et j'ai un mal de tête carabiné. »_

_« FORCES PAS ! ARRETES TOUT »_

_« J'ai pas attendu ton message pour le faire. »_

_« Avec toi on ne sait jamais ! Attends 24h et ne recommence que si ton mal de tête est passé. »_

_« OK, salues tout le monde de ma part ! »_

_« Harry, les gens DORMENT à trois heures du matin ! »_

_« Pourtant toi tu réponds taquina Harry. »_

_« Va au diable et bonne nuit. »_

_« Bonne nuit à toi aussi pouffa le jeune homme en rangeant son portable dans sa malle. »_

- Putain Nico tes nouvelles potions sont craignos je suis pire qu'une marmotte bailla Harry en se mettant à somnoler dans son lit alors qu'il voyait son dragon redevenir peu à peu bleuté.

- Hey Harry tu dors ? demanda doucement une voix alors qu'il se sentait secoué légèrement.

- Je sais pas qui me secoue mais il a intérêt à se barrer et vite grogna Harry en se tournant pour voir Stanford accompagné de Mme Chourave qui paraissait inquiète.

- On commençait à s'inquiéter de ne pas te voir descendre soupira le préfet. Je vais finir par y laisser ma santé mentale avec toi.

- Y'a pas de quoi paniquer parce que je me tape une sieste avant mes cours de l'après midi grogna Harry avant de voir que la nuit était tombée derrière la fenêtre. Et merde j'ai loupé mes cours c'est ça ? Il est quelle heure ?

- Presque 20h Mr Stark et vous allez me faire plaisir d'aller manger à moins que vous ne vous sentiez trop faible ? s'inquiéta la professeur de botanique.

- Non je vais descendre aux cuisines interrompit Harry en basculant sur le bord de son lit.

- _Putain Jared tu m'as retourné le cerveau avec ton bordel gémit Harry en se mettant les mains sur les tempes et en jetant un coup d'œil à son dragon qui était heureusement bleu._

- Je crois qu'il serait plus prudent que vous restiez couché Mr Stark décréta la directrice des Poufsouffles.

- Maintenant que je suis réveillé autant que je me dégourdisse les jambes rétorqua Harry en se levant. Et ne vous inquiétez pas si j'avais du faire une crise elle se serait déclenchée depuis un moment.

- Mr Ollerton accompagnez le ou cas ou ordonna Chourave alors que Harry levait les yeux au ciel.

Soupirant devant le trop plein de protection maternelle dont faisait preuve Chourave, Harry prit la direction des cuisines avec le préfet qui semblait hésiter entre rire et faire attention que son camarade ne meurt pas sur place.

- Mange aussi de ton coté, tu vas pas me regarder manger quand même grogna Harry. Je vais pas mourir dans mon assiette alors mange ou fait quelque chose parce que si tu continues à me fixer comme si je risque de mourir d'une seconde à l'autre c'est toi qui va crever rapidement avec un poison qui sera tellement indétectable que tout le monde croira à une crise cardiaque.

- Tu as des bons arguments rit doucement le préfet avant d'aller demander un dessert à un elfe de maison.

- Tu peux leur demander s'il te plait et les remercier avec merci ça t'arracherait pas la gueule rajouta Harry en voyant le préfet revenir s'asseoir en face de lui.

- Ce sont des elfes de maison bégaya Stan en se cherchant une excuse.

- Exact ce sont des elfes, des créatures magiques qui préparent mieux la cuisine que n'importe quel humain est capable de le faire. Et ce n'est pas parce que c'est leur travail, qu'ils aiment ça qu'on n'a pas à être poli avec eux menaça Harry. Quand ta mère te fait à manger tu lui dis bien merci parce que c'est le minimum ?

- Ouais

- Donc voila ! Non mais je vous jure grogna Harry qui enfilait son dessert à vitesse grand V.

- Tu es toujours comme ça quand on te réveille ? soupira le préfet.

- Non je suis bien pire normalement ! Alors estimes toi heureux ! répliqua Harry en se levant avant de se rasseoir pour fixer le préfet. Flitwick nous a demandé d'être tous dans la salle commune à 18h demain. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dis ?

- Je lui ai dis la pure vérité, que hier tu nous avais expliqué deux trois trucs en potion qu'on n'avait pas compris, que ce matin pendant le cours on avait réalisé nos potions nickelles et qu'on s'est fait enlevé 50points pour ça expliqua Ollerton. Et la maison Serdaigle voulait une réunion avec lui pour parler de tout ça.

- T'étais obligé de me mêler à cette merde ? souffla Harry en le fusillant du regard.

- Que tu en sois conscient ou non c'est toi qui a déclenché toute cette merde à l'origine répliqua Stan. Les quatre premiers mois de l'année on été les plus calmes que j'ai jamais connu en 5ans. Rogue était presque supportable. On a tous supposé que c'était parce qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un qui s'intéressait vraiment à son travail. Et honnêtement plusieurs personnes se sont mises à te bénir Mais depuis que ça a pété le jour de la rentrée en janvier il a commencé à s'en prendre à tout le monde.

- J'avais pas remarqué, à partir de janvier j'écoutais plus ce qu'il racontait, je faisais la potion et mes devoirs mais point barre. A cette époque j'étais plus occupé à essayer de me carapater le plus loin possible de lui et des profs à cause de cette histoire de Masteria. Mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser me faire passer pour un menteur et un usurpateur se défendit Harry avec une voix qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

- Et beaucoup t'ont admiré de tenir tête à la chauve souris des cachots. Sais-tu combien de point tu as fais perdre à Serdaigle pendant le mois de janvier ? taquina Stan.

- Un paquet je pense, après tout avoir un cerveau à l'air d'être interdit en potion ironisa Harry.

- A toi tout seul en un mois tu as fais perdre 543 points à cause des cours de potion, mais tu les as rattrapés dans la théorie des autres matières alors ça ne compte pas. Et honnêtement quand on voit où le comportement des profs t'a mené les points ne comptent plus beaucoup à ce niveau là soupira le préfet.

- Et Flitwick t'a cru comme ça, sans aucun doute ? soupçonna le jeune génie.

- Au début il n'a pas voulu me croire mais quand je lui ai dis qu'on était tous en passe de se faire recaler en potion à cause de ça il a dit qu'il acceptait d'en parler avec les Serdaigles avoua le préfet.

- _Putain j'en étais sur, que la putain de réputation de sa maison de l'intelligence était tout ce qui comptait soupira Harry._

- Harry tu avais raison lâcha Stan alors qu'ils remontaient.

- Sur la potion de hier je sais trancha Harry qui ne voyait pas vraiment de quoi le garçon voulait parler.

- Non pas la dessus, sur le fait qu'on ne peut pas faire confiance à Flitwick qui ne s'intéresse qu'à nos notes et pas à notre bien être. Tout à l'heure j'ai failli lui dire qu'on n'en avait rien à foutre de nos notes s'il fallait qu'on finisse tous sous filtre de paix à cause d'un trop grand stress. Et le pire la dedans c'est que si tu ne m'en aurais pas parlé hier je n'y aurais pas fait attention et je n'aurai même pas insisté quand il m'a dit son habituel « j'en parlerai au professeur Rogue ».

- Attends, moi j'ai juste dis ce qui me concernait après à toi de te faire ta propre opinion se défendit Harry.

- _Mais au moins il fait fonctionner ses méninges c'est pas mal sourit Harry._

- Je sais et je ne te croyais pas en plus soupira Stan. Je suis là depuis plus longtemps que toi et je pensais quand même avoir mieux cerné mon responsable de maison mais tout à l'heure quand je me suis retrouvé devant lui. Je me suis rendu compte que tous les problèmes dont on lui a parlé c'est jamais lui qui les a réglé c'est souvent les préfets. Et tout à l'heure quand je suis descendu à la grande salle pour déjeuner je suis allé le voir car il avait demandé à me parler. Il m'a juste demandé pourquoi tu avais loupé tes cours, si tu te sentais bien. Il s'est même pas bougé les fesses. Je ne sais pas moi, mais si je suis responsable d'un gamin qui revient après avoir failli mourir et que je le vois pas en cours je vais voir moi-même. C'est le boulot des adultes et un peu de bonne conscience merde s'insurgea le préfet en arrivant devant le portrait. Alors imagine ma surprise quand en revenant de déjeuner je vois le professeur Chourave à coté de ton lit, avec une mine encore plus inquiète que celle de ma mère quand je suis malade, en train de vérifier si tu n'as pas de fièvre et tout. Putain ce n'est même pas notre directrice de maison et elle s'inquiète pour nous. Elle m'a parlé de mon cours de potion de ce matin et même si elle semblait inquiète pour nos Buses elle l'était plus encore pour nous.

- En tout cas demain potion ça risque d'être intéressant pour les premières années coupa Harry. Rogue ne me fait pas peur. Ça va être terrible pour les points de la maison mais je ne me laisserai pas faire c'est une certitude.

- Harry tu es encore convalescent, ne fais pas l'imbécile gronda Maeva depuis son tableau avec les mains sur les hanches et un regard sévère.

- Reine Maeva, je veux bien être le gentil petit garçon que tout le monde s'attend à ce que je sois mais quand on me prend pour un con je réplique comme un con. Si Rogue me fout la paix, je ne ferai rien. Et s'il me cherche il me trouvera. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que je serais en forme et que je ne me mette pas à devenir une marmotte en hibernation.

- On peut avoir une devinette facile s'il vous plait supplia le préfet.

- Tais toi ça fait fonctionner ton cerveau gronda Harry. On vous écoute oh la grande déesse des devinettes de Poudlard.

- Dis pas ça elle va nous en sortir une de tordue gémit le préfet.

- C'est le but idiot rétorqua froidement Harry alors que la reine riait.

- J'ai deux vases : un de 3 litres et un de 5 litres. Au départ les vases sont vides. J'ai un robinet. Je ne veux mettre que 4 litres dans mon vase qui peut en contenir 5. Comment je fais ?

- Oh fait chier geignit Ollerton avant de mitrailler du regard le petit première année.

- Putain au lieu de chialer réfléchit trancha Harry qui retournait la devinette dans son esprit avant de reprendre prudemment. Je remplis d'abord le vase de 5 L, que je transvase ensuite dans le vase de 3 L. Il reste alors 2 L dans celui de 5L. Je vide celui de 3L puis j'y verse les 2 L restant.

- On a donc à ce moment la 2 L dans celui de 3 et 0 dans celui de 5 marmonna le préfet en essayant de suivre alors que Harry continuait de réfléchir.

- Je rempli à nouveau celui de 5L. Puis j'en vide une partie dans celui de 3 jusqu'à ce qu'il soit plein donc normalement 1L vu qu'il restait les 2L précédents. Il reste donc exactement 4 L dans celui de 5L finit fièrement Harry en regardant la reine qui se mit à bouder pendant que le préfet regardait Harry ébahi. A vous reine Maeva, trois enfants rentrent de l'école : le premier a un parapluie, le 2ème a une cape imperméable et le 3ème a un ciré de marin. Qui sera le plus mouillé ?

- Celui qui a le parapluie surtout s'il y a du vent ! coupa fièrement Stan avant de voir le sourire malicieux des deux experts en devinette.

- Il a jamais dis qu'il pleuvait ! rit la reine. Je pense que sur celle là je peux bien gagner 30 minutes.

- Non je pense qu'un quart d'heure suffira pour qu'ils trouvent rétorqua Harry.

- Vous pariez sur le temps qu'on va mettre à trouver les réponses s'horrifia le préfet.

- C'est une vieille femme qui s'ennuie, il faut bien qu'elle trouve quelque chose pour se distraire décréta Harry.

- Je suis une vieille femme qui s'ennuie, il faut bien que je trouve quelque chose pour me distraire avoua la reine avec sérieux.

- Vous savez quoi, si je finis ma cinquième année sans finir barge ce sera un miracle soupira Stan.

- Si tu veux je peux te filer une potion calmante mais elles sont faites pour mon organisme à mon dosage, je suis pas sur que tu te réveillerais rapidement lâcha Harry. Surtout qu'ils ont monté les dosages, j'aurais jamais pensé qu'elles arriveraient à me flinguer comme ça pour me faire dormir en pleine journée.

- Donc si on en verse dans le verre de Rogue ça pourrait être très intéressant réfléchit le préfet.

- Oh ben ça alors fit mine de s'émerveiller Harry. T'es pas complètement foutu tu es capable de réfléchir et de sortir des choses pas trop idiotes de temps en temps. On va devoir faire attention à nos arrières alors.

- Devoir ! oh putain mes devoirs, dame Maeva ouvrez supplia le jeune homme qui s'engouffra immédiatement dans la salle commune pour se mettre au travail.

- Ouais il est pas encore au top en tout cas soupira Harry en rentrant dans la salle alors que la reine rebasculait en riant.


	10. Où les aiglons montrent qu'ils ont aussi

Coucou à tous,

Je suis légèrement en retard aujourd'hui, il faut dire que depuis lundi matin j'arrête pas.

Je vous remercie tous, et les reviewers ne vous inquiétez pas je fais les RAR dans l'après midi.

Je vous souhaite bonne vacances pour ceux qui ont la chance d'y être. Bonne lecture.

A samedi prochain

A++

Mili

09 : Où les aiglons montrent qu'ils ont aussi des griffes redoutables.

- _Bon en tout cas une chose est sûre Black est toujours aussi con soupira Harry en sortant de son cours de DCFM le lendemain. Mais comment on peut être aussi con ? Mais le pire c'est comment on peut être aussi con ET aurore en même temps._

En effet Harry venait de subir deux heures de DCFM et il se demandait lui-même en son fort intérieur comment un homme pouvait être aussi débile ? Rogue était con mais un con à peu prêt intelligent enfin quelques fois. Mais Black, lui, c'était un con tout cours. Le cours avait pas mal commencé, Harry s'était calé au fond de la salle en faisant semblant de suivre ce qui se passait bien décider à ne pas faire d'esclandre avant le cours de potion. Mais Débilus Black en avait décidé autrement. Il avait commencé le cours sur les zombies en expliquant les caractéristiques de ces monstres avec quelques anecdotes qui avaient bien fait rire ses camarades. Puis il l'avait vu seul dans son coin et lui avait demandé de venir au tableau. Et c'est à ce moment là que le jeune No Name s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas encore le sang froid nécessaire à certaines situations comme lorsque Black lui avait demandé selon lui comment se débarrasser d'un zombie.

- Professeur c'est pas une bonne idée avait déclaré Harry en serrant les poings.

- Allez y Mr Stark je suis aussi robuste qu'une montagne rit Black en se tapant sur les pectoraux.

- _Il se prend pour King Kong ce demeuré ? À croire qu'il a le même QI que lui. Et à mon humble avis il ressemble plus à Chita ironisa Harry._

- On ne sait jamais professeur trancha Harry.

- Si jamais vous parvenez à me toucher je dirais que c'est de la légitime défense. Mais je doute que vous puissiez me toucher même avec vos connaissances théoriques sur les créatures magiques se moqua Black. C'est pour vous faire participer un peu à la classe.

- _Calme toi Harry, ça ne sert à rien de le tuer se concentra Harry en retournant à sa place._

- Allez soyez un homme monsieur Stark taquina Black.

- _Oh et puis merde mais viens pas chialer après pensa Harry avec un sourire méchant avant de se tourner vers son professeur._

- Le spécialiste des créatures de l'ombre Ahmédée Vortoux explique dans son encyclopédie des forces obscures que les zombies bien qu'ils soient des cadavres d'anciens humains n'ont plus les mêmes points vitaux. Donc ça ne sert à rien de viser la vingtaine de points vitaux du corps humain. Le seul conseil qu'il donne si on se retrouve face à un zombie est de le mettre à terre par n'importe quel moyen, sauf la magie qui n'a pas d'effet sur eux avait expliqué froidement Harry.

Il s'était alors planté devant Black avant de lui mettre un coup de genoux dans les testicules avec force le faisant crier de douleur. Puis il avait attrapé sa tête et l'avait fait rencontrer à nouveau son genou alors que son nez faisant un bruit bizarre. Et pour le finir il avait donné un coup de coude dans le dos pendant qu'il donnait un coup de pied derrière le genou pour le faire tomber au sol sur le ventre.

- Mr Vortoux continue dans son livre en disant que pour mettre définitivement le zombi hors d'état de nuire, il faut lui planter, une épée ou une baguette ou juste un truc assez robuste entre la base du cervelet et les premières cervicales avec un grand coup sec afin de couper la connexion avec la colonne finit froidement Harry en posant le bout de sa baguette sur le haut de la nuque de Black. Dois-je continuer la démonstration professeur ?

- _Harry calme toi, si tu le tues tu seras dans la merde se motiva Harry pour s'obliger à se relever. Tu parles d'une montagne ! Une montagne en papier mâché oui !_

- Non Non c'est bon bégaya Black en faisant un rapide geste de baguette pour arrêter les saignements de son nez. Où avez-vous appris à vous battre ?

- A votre avis professeur rétorqua Harry en se faisant blanchir avant qu'il n'attrape deux fioles de coca qu'il vida. Mais faire ce genre de chose alors qu'on est convalescent n'est pas très indiqué, je vais encore me faire engueuler par mes parents.

- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas indiqué que vous n'étiez pas en forme ! paniqua Black qui s'attendait à voir le gamin s'écrouler au sol.

- Je vous l'ai dis que je ne voulais pas professeur se défendit froidement Harry. Et même si je suis malade j'ai quand même ma fierté professeur : ais-je été assez un homme pour vous ?

Bizarrement Black soupira de soulagement quand la cloche retentit lui permettant ainsi d'éluder la question de son élève alors qu'il donnait les devoirs pour le prochain cours.

Et c'est comme ça que Harry, accompagné de ses camarades, se dirigeait maintenant en direction des cachots pour deux heures de potions qui promettaient d'être aussi calamiteuses si ce n'est pire que les deux heures de défenses qui venaient de passer. A 10h10 exactement sur la sonnerie la porte des cachots s'ouvrit dans un grincement morbide et Harry rentra imperturbable alors que ses camarades de Serdaigle et les 1eres années de Poufsouffles déglutissaient difficilement et rentraient à leur tour visiblement à contre cœur. Il s'installa devant comme il le faisait auparavant et ne détourna pas le regard de Rogue quand ce dernier le défia du regard.

- 20 points en moins pour Serdaigle pour votre comportement irrespectueux Stark trancha Rogue en se levant.

- _Vires tous les points de ma maison si ça te soulage mais fais attention à tes arrières pensa Harry qui restait toujours aussi imperturbable extérieurement._

- Sortez vos essais sur la potion de ratatinage aboya le professeur alors que les élèves s'exécutaient tremblant. Stark je peux savoir pourquoi vous ne sortez pas votre essai ?

- Je ne l'ai pas fait monsieur répliqua Harry avec une voix parfaitement calme.

- 40 points en moins pour Serdaigle et 2 semaines de retenus lâcha fièrement Rogue. Et je peux savoir pourquoi vous vous êtes cru au dessus de vos camarades pour ne pas faire votre essai ?

- Vous le savez déjà professeur, le professeur Chourave a tout expliqué Lundi à mon retour et m'a ordonné de ne pas rattraper en catastrophe tous mes devoirs. Donc je n'assisterai pas à ces retenus répondit Harry sans s'énerver alors qu'il entendait les hoquets de terreurs des autres élèves dans la salle.

- 50 points en moins pour votre insolence Stark ! Si vous êtes trop « faible » pour faire votre propre travail Stark pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi vous prenez sur vous de faire les devoirs de vos camarades de 5ème années ? ironisa Rogue.

- Je pourrai en effet vous répondre professeur mais la réponse ne vous plairait pas ! affirma Harry toujours aussi flegmatique.

- Et pourquoi ne me plairait-elle pas ? Pour qui vous prenez vous à penser à la place des autres Stark ? railla Rogue.

- A votre dernier cours de potions ils vous ont posé des questions auxquelles vous leur avez dis de chercher eux même les réponses. C'est ce qu'ils ont fait en venant me voir c'est tout. Je n'ai pas fait leur devoir j'ai répondu à leur question et expliqué les points qu'ils ne comprenaient pas lâcha Harry en fixant le professeur dans les yeux en gardant son visage toujours aussi impénétrable.

- _Et tout ça parce que tu es un incompétent de premier ordre connard !_

- 50 points en moins pour Serdaigle nargua Rogue.

- Je ne pense pas que ce sera possible professeur répliqua Harry avec un petit sourire.

- Et pourquoi donc Mr Stark vu que vous semblez plus intelligent que tous le monde ironisa le professeur avec un sourire sardonique.

- _Mais je suis le plus intelligent_

- Pour la simple et bonne raison que vous avez déjà retiré tous les points de Serdaigle dès le moment où vous m'avez retiré les 40 points expliqua Harry avec froideur.

- Ce qui prouve la décadence de la maison de Serdaigle et le comportement déplorable de ses étudiants savoura Rogue avec un sourire méchant avant de se tourner vers le tableau.

- _Ou la débilité d'un certain professeur soupira Harry avant de sortir ses affaires de cours._

- Oh non monsieur Stark je ne veux pas vous fatiguer avec mon cours vous allez au fond de la salle et je veux que vous me fassiez tous vos essais en retard interrompit Rogue en lui donnant une liste.

- Et quand j'aurais fini demanda Harry en essayant de garder son calme.

- Finissez ça et après vous aurez le temps restant pour vous mais ça m'étonnerai fortement. Aucune abréviation n'est autorisée bien sur nargua Rogue.

- _5 explications de potions niveau 1ere année à expliquer comme un première année ? 30 minutes et après rira bien qui rira le dernier Rogue s'enthousiasma Harry en allant s'installer au fond._

Pour pousser le vice il ne sortit que ses parchemins et sa plume et se mit à la rédaction de ses différents essaies à une vitesse affolante. A l'origine ses essais de potions faisaient bien 3 parchemins car Harry s'entendait assez bien avec Rogue, mais là il fit un parchemin par potion ce qui en soit était déjà presque plus que les essais de ses camarades. Respirant tranquillement pour ne pas se vendre devant Rogue, il alla directement jusqu'à son bureau et déposa les devoirs avant de retourner à sa place et de décider de se mettre à la pratique.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites Stark ? grogna Rogue.

- Je viens de vous apporter les 5 essais sur les 5 potions comme vous me l'aviez demandé donc maintenant j'utilise le temps restant pour moi comme vous me l'avez indiqué il y a une demi heure rétorqua Harry.

- _Et tu vas voir pas n'importe quelle potion connard rit Harry en sortant ses propres ingrédients de son sac._

Avec une dextérité qui fit pâlir de jalousie le professeur, Harry se mit à découper, à broyer, à piler ses ingrédients avant de se mettre à la confection à proprement dite de la potion. Il s'était lancé dans la fameuse potion d'ombre de son livre de Masteria que ses clones avaient quasiment terminé pendant le mois où ils travaillaient non stop dessus. Et la pratique n'avait quasiment plus aucun secret pour lui. Harry avait choisi cette potion pour plusieurs raisons. La première raison à ce choix était qu'il s'agissait d'une potion de Masteria que Rogue ne savait pas faire, sauf s'il l'avait appris depuis Janvier ce qui en soit étonnerait Harry. La deuxième raison était que le temps de préparation n'était pas énorme et que c'était la seule potion de ce niveau qu'Harry pouvait réaliser en moins de 1h30. Et la dernière et surement la plus importante était qu'à chaque rajout d'ingrédient dans la potion, il s'en échappait des volutes de fumée à chaque fois de couleur différente. Ce qui déclencha plusieurs fois des réactions chez Rogue qui pensa plus d'une fois que la potion tournait mal avant de voir l'air satisfait de son élève.

Harry mit le dernier ingrédient dans sa potion et la tourna trois fois avant qu'elle ne devienne grise argentée. Elle était absolument parfaite. Et quand il vit du coin de l'œil Rogue se rapprocher de son chaudron il versa une potion de sa propre invention à l'intérieur et le chaudron redevint vide.

- _Et oui c'est balo ricana Harry en voyant Rogue serré les points de frustration. Et arrêtes d'essayer d'enlever des points à Serdaigle on en a plus._

La fin du cours fut une véritable délivrance pour les élèves qui étaient tous au bord de la crise de nerf avec l'atmosphère horrible que faisait régner Rogue dans sa salle de cours et aujourd'hui plus encore avec la présence de Harry. Le jeune No Name ne monta pas directement et s'arrêta aux cuisines pour déjeuner tranquilement et laisser sa tension redescendre.

- _Rogue a vraiment peur de rien ! Je me demande pourquoi il se sent si intouchable que ça ? Dumbledore couvre ses arrières ? C'est vraiment à n'y rien comprendre soupira Harry en se dépêchant de manger avant de remonter dans la salle commune où il fut accueilli par une véritable ovation._

- Ouai génial je suis le plus fort on a plus de point s'enthousiasma faussement Harry complètement blasé.

- Comment tu peux lui tenir tête comme ça ? bégaya une deuxième année choquée.

- Rassemblement général tout le monde, maintenant que tout le monde est là intervint Elladora la préfète en chef en montant sur une chaise avec le préfet de 5ème année et celui de 6ème année que Harry ne connaissait pas. Ce soir nous avons un entretien avec le professeur Flitwick, ce qui se passe en cours de potion ne peut plus durer.

- De toute façon comme toujours les profs prennent la défense des profs, ça sert à rien décréta un troisième année alors que Stan et Harry échangeaient un regard.

- C'est vrai c'est pas la première fois qu'on nous enlève des points pour rien et à chaque fois qu'on lui en a parlé ça a jamais rien fait. Il va encore dire qu'il va voir avec Rogue et résultat demain on sera toujours la seule maison à avoir 0 points cria un 6ème année.

- Je pense que les Gryffondors de 7èmes année vont manger cet après midi trancha Harry avant de voir le regard surpris de tous. Rogue ne peut pas se blairer les Gryffondors c'est une chose connue et vous croyez franchement qu'il se sentira bien ce soir en sachant qu'il a enlevé plus de point à Serdaigle qu'à Gryffondor ? Rogue a complètement pété une durite !

- C'est les coups que ta sœur lui a filé c'est pour ça ricana Elladora alors que tous les autres Serdaigles applaudissaient.

- D'ailleurs elle a bien reçu votre petit poème et les fleurs sont en train de pourrir dans le salon, mais elle se pose une question ? Est-ce qu'elle lui a réellement pété les dents? demanda Harry en essayant de rester de marbre.

- A priori il en a craché 4 quand il a reprit connaissance pouffa Stanford.

- Parce que pour elle, elle n'a pas tapé si fort que ça ! déclara Harry en haussant les épaules et que tous le regardaient ébahis. Mais toujours est-il comment comptez-vous expliquer ça à Flitwick ?

- C'est pour ça que je voulais qu'on en parle tous ensemble à midi car les Serdaigles doivent être unis dans cette épreuve décréta Elladora.

- _On se croirait à un de ces vieux show politique pouffa Harry en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil pour écouter. On a assez parlé de moi comme ça pour le moment._

- Hey Harry ça va ? s'inquiéta Stanford en venant s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil à Harry.

- Pourquoi ça irait pas ? Quand je vois tous ça, ça me fait penser aux fameux conciliabules qu'il y avait avant chaque révolte des gobelins. Ceux qui ont du pouvoir donnent ces pseudos rencontres dans le but d'apaiser les tensions mais ça ne servira pas à grand-chose je pense soupira Harry. À la fin le problème n'est jamais résolu, au mieux il est enterré au pire il finit en révolution.

- Comme a dit Marcus on fera grève au pire décréta le préfet.

- Ollerton réfléchis deux minutes, c'est facile de balancer ça comme ça ! Toi qui a tes buses en fin d'année tu te vois faire grève pour une période indéterminée ? Les septièmes tu les vois faire pareil pour leur Aspics ? Et les 4 premières années tu les vois résister à la tension que mettront les profs ?

- Tu proposerais quoi Harry ? demanda Elladora qui avait écouté leur conversation d'une oreille.

- Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais moi je l'ai vu ce matin, Rogue n'enlève quasiment pas de points injustifiés à Poufsouffle. Il faudrait qu'on découvre pourquoi. Est-ce le professeur Chourave qui fait pression ? Il y a forcément un truc là-dessous et il faut qu'on sache quoi ! décréta Harry. Si on monte une révolution contre Poudlard on va se faire écrabouiller, il ne faut le faire que lorsque l'on a toute les cartes en mains ce qui n'est réellement pas le cas à ce jour.

- _On peut aussi les attaquer en justice pour harcèlement moral mais vous tiendriez pas le choc pauvre petits aiglons pouffa Harry. Et puis je sais comment Chourave s'y prend mais ce serait pas logique que je sache ! Quelle merde !_

- Flitwick risque aussi de demander des preuves comme quoi les points qu'on nous retire sont considérés comme injuste. Harry a raison ce sera notre parole contre celle des professeurs soupira Stanford.

- Mon père m'a dit qu'il y avait un registre qui regroupait toutes les punitions et les retraits de points que donnaient les professeurs et qui normalement doit être à la disposition des élèves lâcha un troisième année.

- Il faudrait qu'on aille chercher les infos dans ce registre cet après midi approuva Elladora. Les 4èmes années n'ont pas cours il me semble à 14h ?

- Non

- Bien, les 4èmes vous êtes en charges d'aller récupérer les punitions et les retraits depuis le début de l'année décréta Elladora.

- Prenez aussi pour les autres maisons rajouta Harry. Ce qu'on veut montrer c'est l'injustice qu'on subit. Il faut donc que l'on ait des éléments de comparaison pour que ça tienne la route.

- Harry comme tu t'entends bien avec Chourave tu peux aller voir avec elle et mine de rien essayer de lui soutirer des informations au sujet du traitement équitable que subisse les Poufsouffles demanda Ollerton alors que le jeune garçon soupirait de résignation face aux regards suppliants des autres membres de sa maison.

- J'ai pensé à autre chose aussi mais ça va être dur d'avoir des réponses avant ce soir je voulais demander à tous les 6èmes années et 7èmes, combien on décidé de changer d'orientation pour l'après Poudlard juste à cause du comportement de Rogue. Malheureusement pour nous si on veut devenir auror il faut les potions, si on veut devenir médicomage il faut les potions, et ce ne sont que les deux métiers les plus connus mais il y a beaucoup d'autre qui réclame des connaissances en Potion. Et j'en connais beaucoup, à avoir changé d'orientation non pas car le métier ne leur plaisait plus mais parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas subir Rogue deux ans de plus. Moi je m'y suis engagé et je le regrette amèrement lâcha le préfet de 6ème année.

- Luke a raison il va falloir axer notre discussion ce soir sur notre scolarité qui part en vrille à cause d'un professeur rajouta Stan.

- Bon dans ce cas là on peut descendre déjeuner mais pas un mot de tout ceci aux autres maisons, sinon nos arguments n'auront plus aucun poids ce soir averti Elladora en descendant de sa chaise. Harry on compte sur toi pour avoir le fin mot avec Chourave.

- Ouais ouais grogna Harry en montant dans son dortoir.

- _Et bien il semblerait que lorsqu'ils le veulent certain arrivent à faire fonctionner leur cerveau sourit Harry avant de voir le préfet rentrer dans le dortoir._

- Viens me filer un coup de main on va faire des recherches de notre coté déclara le 5ème année.

- Pourquoi moi ? Et pourquoi tu as besoin de moi ? Viridian a donné son boulot à chacun ! grogna Harry.

- Tu es celui qui percute le plus vite et qui a le plus de culture générale et j'ai eu une idée mais ça nécessite des recherches alors viens exigea le préfet en le tirant à l'extérieur pour aller à la bibliothèque.

- J'espère pour toi que ça vaut la peine que je zappe ma sieste menaça Harry.

- Tu te sentais pas bien ? Je suis désolé j'aurais du te demander avant soupira le préfet.

- Maintenant qu'on est là et que tu sais que je vais pas m'écrouler qu'est-ce qu'on fou là ? ronchonna Harry.

- Si les autres veulent partir sur ce qu'on a dis c'est cool mais moi je veux regarder d'un point de vue juridique. Je sais qu'il y a une histoire de responsabilité du directeur pour les punitions, et qu'on peut aussi faire remonter ça au conseil d'administration de l'école si nécessaire. Mais j'ai besoin de plus d'infos et je ne sais pas par où commencer mes recherches expliqua le préfet en commençant à regarder les livres.

- _Et dire que je pensais que si je parlais de ça ils flipperaient tous ! Notre cher Ollerton à l'air d'avoir des couilles finalement !_

- Tu veux être dans la justice plus tard ? s'étonna Harry.

- Ouais ça me botte de défendre la veuve et l'orphelin et puis il faut pas potion grimaça le jeune homme.

- _A priori Rogue sait très bien à quoi il s'expose, vu ses connaissances juridiques. Il a du avoir des déboires avec la justice par le passé ! Dommage que je ne copie pas les souvenirs grimaça Harry avant de dépasser son collègue et d'attraper le livre qui lui convenait et de l'ouvrir à une page et de le tendre au préfet surprise. _

- Ça, ça pourrait nous aider et j'ai deux trois autres idées pendant que tu potasses ça !

- Euh OK bégaya le préfet surpris en voyant le première année se diriger vers une autre section de la bibliothèque.

Le jeune No Name se dirigea vers la section histoire qui était toujours aussi rempli à cause du peu de personne qui venaient y emprunter des livres. Soupirant face à la débilité des sorciers qui laissaient des trésors prendre la poussière, Harry attrapa un vieux carnet qu'il avait déjà « emprunté » au début d'année. Cérémonieusement il passa sa main dessus comme pour sentir les siècles qui le parcourait et il retourna à la table où se trouvait le préfet.

- Harry si on part là-dessus ça va peut être allé trop loin quand même ! Le conseil d'administration ça passe mais le mangenmagot et le conseil des gouverneurs c'est peut être trop ! bafouilla le préfet.

- Si tu veux devenir un bon avocat il va falloir que tu travailles à fond ton bluff ! Bien sur que notre petit cas de prof complètement disjoncté ne les intéressera surement pas mais nous serions quand même dans notre droit de faire appel à eux ! Et c'est ce que tu vas devoir faire comprendre à Flitwick ce soir. Et tiens ça peut aussi t'intéresser pour tes arguments décréta Harry en lui balançant le livret sur la table.

- Par les couilles de merlin mais t'as trouvé ça où ? hurla le préfet avant de se taire en voyant le regard noir d'Harry.

- Je lis beaucoup et j'aime beaucoup l'histoire lâcha Harry en haussant les épaules comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde.

- Putain Harry c'est la chartre de Poudlard ! murmura furieusement le préfet en parcourant fiévreusement les pages de l'antique livre qui datait du temps des fondateurs. Tu es allé dans la section interdite ?

- Non je l'ai découvert en début d'année dans la section histoire tordue entre deux livres, c'est déplorable que ce livre ait fini dans un tel état ! Dedans tu as toutes les règles qui régissent les quatre maisons expliqua Harry. Et si Flitwick ne veut rien entendre on peut demander un vote de destitution à son encontre dès le moment où les six préfets de la maison sont d'accord. J'aimerai que ce soir quand tu attaqueras là-dessus tu me laisses hors de ces histoires s'il te plait. Je crois que j'ai déjà bien assez de soucis personnels sans avoir à être responsable d'une révolution pendant ma 1ere année de cours.

- Clair les profs t'ont mené à une crise de merde alors il vaut mieux que tu te tiennes à l'abri de tout ça sinon ça te fera un stress supplémentaire acquiesça le jeune homme. J'ai histoire cette aprèm alors je vais pouvoir lire tout ça et j'ai aussi deux heures de trous donc ça sera nickel. Tu te charges toujours de Chourave ?

- Pendant que les autres ont cours de vol il faut que je fasse un peu d'entrainement physique pour me remettre d'aplomb et sans rien avoir à l'esprit je passerai par hasard vers les serres de Mme Chourave. Je sais qu'elle n'a pas de cours le mercredi après midi donc j'espère juste qu'elle sera dans ses serres mais généralement elle est là bas décréta Harry. Tu vas pas manger ?

- Les autres me remonteront à manger, mais si on emprunte ces livres ça va faire bizarre et ça va attirer l'attention ? se crispa le préfet.

- Sort avec le premier et je te rejoindrais avec la chartre de Poudlard plus tard. Va dans la salle commune ! soupira Harry en retournant dans la section histoire.

Il farfouilla dans les livres et en pris trois qui paressaient pas trop mal à lire et en faisant attention qu'il y ait personne dans le coin, il métamorphosa le livret en un parchemin qu'il glissa dans un des livres. Il passa rapidement voir la bibliothécaire pour faire enregistrer les livres et sorti pour rejoindre la salle commune de Serdaigle tout en faisant sauter la métamorphose du livre.

- Harry qu'est-ce que vous manigancez là dedans ? demanda la reine en le voyant arriver.

- Je vous raconterai tout cette nuit, mais en gros les Serdaigles vont se rebeller ! Rogue emmerde tout le monde depuis très et trop longtemps soupira Harry.

- Flitwick va pas laisser ça se passer comme vous voulez ! Faites attention à vous s'inquiéta le portrait.

- Le nain va pas avoir le choix, il marchera avec nous et s'il refuse on le destitue. Mais je préfère qu'on discute de ça quand il y a personne qui peut surgir à tout moment murmura Harry qui surveillait toutes les arrivées possibles.

- Je cours sans jamais m'arrêter et dans mon lit jamais personne ne dort. Qui suis-je? Demanda la reine.

- Un fleuve, une rivière, un ruisseau enfin un truc du genre répondit Harry alors que la reine basculait en grognant. Alors Ollerton tu avances ?

- Ouais ça avance et toi c'est quoi tous ces bouquins ? s'étonna le préfet.

- Officiellement on l'aura trouvé coincé entre deux bouquins de la biblio de la salle commune décréta Harry en ouvrant le premier livre pour prendre le carnet et le lancer au préfet. Je crois que j'ai mérité ma petite sieste ?

- Ouais t'as assuré comme un chef Harry ricana le préfet.

- Normalement un préfet devrait me poudrer d'avoir volé un livre de la biblio pas me féliciter soupira Harry en remontant dans son dortoir alors que Stan continuait de rire.

Cette fois ci Harry ferma les rideaux qui l'entouraient et jeta un coup d'œil à son tatouage qui était redevenu quasiment complètement bleu. Cela faisait 24h qu'il avait stoppé son test avec son clone et il était temps qu'il recommence. S'asseyant en tailleur il se concentra pour visualiser la salle sur demande et créer son clone directement là bas. Il lui fallu 6 tentatives avant de parvenir à ses fins et il eut l'impression qu'il venait de se battre pendant des heures avec les pantins d'entrainement.

- _Décidément l'utilisation de ces putains de dons à pleine puissance ça use gémit Harry en sortant de son lit pour se diriger à la salle de bain avec des vêtements de sport._

Il descendit rapidement les escaliers et arriva sur le terrain de quidditch le dernier au moment où la cloche sonnait. Bizarrement pour ce cours les étudiants étaient généralement toujours à l'heure. Quand la professeur arriva Harry lui fit un signe de la main et il commença à partir au trots en direction du lac. Autant que la balade soit sympa sinon ce n'était pas drôle. Surveillant l'heure il revint sur ses pas et alla en direction des serres de sa professeur préférée qui semblait l'attendre.

- Vous avez une bonne endurance Mr Stark, ça va vous ne vous sentez pas trop fatigué ? s'inquiéta la professeur qui était à nouveau repasser au vouvoiement.

- Bizarrement professeur quand je cours comme ça ou que je fais d'autre sport je me sens parfaitement bien, c'est la magie qui pose le plus de problème soupira Harry.

- D'autres sports comme le combat ? rit la professeur.

- Entre autre grimaça Harry.

- Vous savez que ce n'est pas bien de frapper un professeur Mr Stark ? gronda la professeur.

- Je voulais pas, j'ai refusé de participer, et il m'a dit qu'il fallait que je sois un homme ! J'ai quand même mon honneur, et puis franchement comme ça il voit que j'ai rien à envier à ma sœur se défendit Harry. Et c'est une fois que je lui cassé le nez et fait manger la poussière qu'il s'est inquiété pour moi parce que j'étais tout blanc.

- Ah ce Sirius Black, quand prendra-t-il un peu de plomb dans la tête grogna la professeur. Venez faire une pause, et boire un peu de thé pour vous hydrater, le professeur bibine est au courant.

- Avec plaisir professeur sourit Harry en suivant la professeur qui lui tendit une cape pour ne pas qu'il prenne froid.

- Alors Harry racontez-moi comment se sont passé vos cours ce matin ? demanda la professeur avec un sourire.

- Mes cours ou celui de Potions plus particulièrement ?

- Celui de potions soupira la professeur de botanique.

- Vous avez vu le sablier des points de serdaigle professeur ? demanda Harry à la femme qui hocha la tête. Et bien dites vous que si on pouvait basculer en négatif on serait très loin. En moins de 10 minutes de cours il m'avait déjà enlevé 160 points et collé pour deux heures. Bien sur comme il ne restait que 60 points on est vite tombé à 0.

- Pourquoi vous a-t-il collé ?

- Parce que je n'avais pas fait mon essai sur la potion de ratatinage expliqua Harry alors que la femme se mettait en colère. Comme c'est vous qui m'aviez dis de ne pas les faire et que vous l'aviez aussi dis aux différents professeurs j'ai pris ça pour acquis. Mais à priori il a pensé que si j'avais du temps « pour faire les devoirs » des 5èmes année j'aurai du trouvé le temps de faire les miens.

- Il est hors de questions que vous alliez à ces retenues Harry hurla la femme en se levant. Non mais et puis quoi encore, vous n'avez pas fait leur devoir vous leur avez juste donné des indications ! J'étais là ! Non mais pour qui il se prend !

- C'est exactement ce que je lui ai dis avoua Harry. Je lui ai dis qu'il avait eut les indications pour mes devoirs Lundi par vous lors de mon arrivé et que je n'effectuerai pas la retenue. Et je lui ai expliqué que j'avais juste répondu aux questions des 5èmes année à qui il avait dit de se débrouiller pour trouver les réponses à leurs questions. C'est à la suite de ça qu'il m'a enlevé 50 points et quand j'ai rajouté que c'était pas possible il m'en a enlevé 50autres. Et à ce moment là j'ai juste dis qu'on avait plus de point depuis un moment.

- Je me demande à quoi joue le professeur Rogue il fait n'importe quoi ! Non mais quelle petitesse de s'en prendre à un enfant de 11ans ! s'offusqua Chourave.

- Mon frère me sortirait la vieille phrase de Stendhal « Ce qui rend la douleur de la jalousie si aiguë, c'est que la vanité ne peut aider à la supporter », car ma famille est persuadée que ce qui anime Rogue n'est que de la jalousie face à mes connaissances en potion déclara Harry avant de reprendre naïvement. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi il serait jaloux de moi. Il doit en connaitre autant que moi si ce n'est beaucoup plus ?

- Je ne sais pas qui est ce Stendhal, mais j'ai peur hélas que votre famille est raison et que vous-même vous vous fourvoyez sur les connaissances du professeur Rogue soupira la professeur. Ne dites pas que j'ai dis ça mais je crois que le professeur Rogue crève de jalousie de vous voir si bien réussir dans une matière que lui a mis des années à maitriser à son niveau. Se faire remettre à sa place par un enfant de 11ans n'est pas facile.

- Stendhal c'est un vieil écrivain moldu français. Et puis je lui ai rien fais moi au professeur Rogue, il a pris la mouche tout seul se défendit Harry.

- Exact mais vous savez des fois les adultes réagissent bizarrement soupira la directrice de Poufsouffle.

- Et puis ça va être aussi de la jalousie professeur mais comment ça se fait que vos Poufsouffles ne se fassent pas autant engueuler que les autres ? accusa Harry avec naïveté. Ce matin il a harcelé les Serdaigles et a à peine accorder des regards au Poufsouffles.

- Harry je ne cautionne pas la petite guéguerre de points que mène toutes les années le professeur Rogue pour gagner les points et avoir la coupe. Si ça l'amuse qu'il continue. Mais quand cette guéguerre absurde empêche mes élèves d'étudier correctement et les rends complètement paniqués à l'idée d'aller en cours de potion je réagis. Si le professeur Rogue enlève des points injustifiés à mes élèves je rends la pareille à ses élèves le cours d'après expliqua la professeur. Je trouve que m'abaisser à son niveau est déplorable mais c'est hélas la seule chose qu'il comprend.

- Vous savez professeur j'ai l'impression que vous oubliez jusqu'à votre propre fierté et vos propres convictions pour venir en aide à vos élèves, et je pense que n'importe qui serait fier de vous avoir en directeur de maison déclara sincèrement Harry.

- J'ai appris que Mr Ollerton avait parlé des problèmes avec le professeur Rogue au professeur Flitwick et que ce soir il y aura une réunion dans votre salle commune pour discuter de tout ça. J'espère de tout cœur que vous parviendrez tous à vous faire entendre déclara Chourave avant de reprendre sérieusement. Si vous voulez vous avez qu'à demander à votre directeur de maison pourquoi il ne prend pas votre défense face à toutes ces pertes de points et ces punitions injustifiées. S'il dit que c'est pas possible répéter ce que je vous ai dis et si j'ai des soucis je réglerai ça vous inquiétez pas.

- Vous êtes vraiment super Madame soupira Harry.

- _C'est pas possible qu'elle soit 100% sorcière, elle est trop honnête et trop intègre pour ça pensa Harry._

- Pomona tu m'avais dis une petite pause de 5 minutes, je commençai à m'inquiéter de ne pas le voir revenir gronda sévèrement la professeur de vol en arrivant avec son balai sur l'épaule alors que la professeur de botanique rougissait.

- Le temps passe vite lorsque l'on discute s'excusa la professeur de botanique alors que Harry se relevait et déposait la cape sur le dossier de la chaise.

- Je vous remercie de cette pause thé professeur chourave il était excellent mais le devoir m'appelle sourit Harry en allant dans le parc pour se remettre à courir.

- _En fait ça fait super bizarre de courir en temps que humain, j'ai même pas l'impression d'être fatigué tellement je me dépense quand je suis transformé pouffa Harry en courant et en faisant semblant de donner des coups de poings_.

Et c'est couvert de sueur et mort de chaud que Harry rejoignit le terrain de quidditch 3 heures plus tard pour la fin du cours où les autres le regardèrent surpris. Il monta rapidement dans son dortoir en expédiant la devinette de la reine et alla savourer une longue douche chaude qui le détendit après tous ses efforts. Une fois propre et changé il regarda sur son lit où il fut surpris de trouver les deux livres de Stan avec deux parchemins et un message qui lui demandait de regarder si c'était assez complet selon son avis. Les embarquant avec lui dans la salle commune, il alla se caler avec un soupir de contentement à sa table basse où il se mit à l'aise pour regarder la « plaidoirie » que le préfet avait mis en place pour le soir même.

Et à la grande surprise de Harry il ne rajouta quasiment rien et modifia seulement deux phrases. Maintenant la seule question qu'il fallait se poser était : allait-il avoir les couilles pour porter le bluff jusqu'au bout de la réunion. Et surtout réussira-t-il à ébranler Flitwick ?

- Alors Harry tu as pu savoir pour les Poufsouffles ? demanda la préfète en chef en avant de s'asseoir en face de lui pendant que Stan s'asseyait à coté de lui après lui avoir ébouriffé les cheveux.

- Comme dirait les moldus : œil pour œil, dent pour dent lâcha Harry avant de voir le regard plein d'interrogation des deux sorciers.

- _Vraiment aucune culture générale c'est pas possible soupira le petit garçon_

- En gros si ses élèves viennent se plaindre de retraits de points injustifiés et que les points sont réellement injustifiés les Serpentards dégustent pendant le cours suivant de botanique. À priori Rogue mène sa petite guéguerre des points toutes les années donc ça ne l'enchante pas que ses Serpentards perdent des points pour rien. Il laisse donc les Poufsouffles en paix et favorise ses Serpentards expliqua Harry. Mme Chourave m'a dit qu'on pouvait se servir de ça pour ce soir, mais j'ai pas envie qu'elle est des problèmes à cause de nous.

- Ne t'inquiète pas j'en fais mon affaire sourit Elladora en sortant un parchemin de son sac. J'aimerai savoir comment ça se fait que le 15 février un Poufsouffle est perdu 20 points pour nuisance sonore alors qu'il éternuait et comme par hasard le lendemain un Serpentard perd 20 points pour ces même raison en cours de Botanique ? Ne trouvez vous pas ça étrange professeur Flitwick ? Ne pensez vous pas que le professeur Chourave défende ses élèves face à des punitions et des pertes de points injustes ?

- Si tu le sors sans ton grand sourire ça le fera mieux, t'es pas à la foire au cochon là Viridian trancha froidement Harry.

- Tu sais que tu es vraiment aussi joyeux qu'un détraqueur rétorqua la préfète en chef.

- Tu comptes quand même pas à ce que je t'embrasse ironisa Harry alors que Stan éclatait de rire à coté de lui

- Avec ta langue de basilic aussi acérée c'est toi qui devrait monter sur le dragon de bataille tout à l'heure grogna la jeune femme.

- _Oh oh pas bon pensa Harry._

- Je crois qu'Harry a assez d'emmerdes comme ça avec les professeurs Ella coupa Stan. Tu ne te sens pas de le faire ? De toute façon Harry est inimitable. Qui parviendrait à être aussi froid et aussi indifférent dans ce genre de situation à part lui ? C'est le seul qui ose tenir tête à rogue c'est pas pour rien !

- Bon je vais finir de me mémoriser mes notes histoire de ne pas faire honte à notre grognon national tout à l'heure sourit Elladora en se levant.

- Faites comme si j'étais pas là, non mais je vous jure, moi je m'en fou du problème Rogue vous allez vous débrouiller sans moi trancha Harry en se levant avant d'être ramener au sol par Stan pendant que la 7ème année partait en riant.

- Tu as eu le temps de lire ce que j'avais laissé sur ton lit ?

- Ouais grogna Harry en sortant les parchemins qu'il avait caché sous un livre de potion. Ça se tient. Et j'espère que tu auras les couilles pour aller jusqu'au bout Ollerton car ça c'est notre dernière chance si Flitwick reste hermétique à notre situation.

- Ouais t'inquiète je gère du Sser décréta le préfet.

- Tu gères du Sser ? Tu gères d'un buisson ? C'est quoi cette expression stupide ? souffla Harry.

- Je sais pas c'est la nouvelle mode et je trouve ça cool rit le préfet.

- Si la nouvelle mode dit de se jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie tu le feras aussi ? Hey ho réfléchis un peu par toi-même idiot gronda Harry en lui tapant sur la tête. Et tu as pas intérêt à sortir des conneries comme ça car peut importe que les données soient pertinentes ou pas tu passeras pour un gigolo.

- Ouai chef ricana Stan en se mettant au garde à vous.

- Bon que tout le monde se lève on va réarranger un peu la salle commune déclara Elladora alors qu'elle commençait à faire de grand gestes de baguettes avec les 6èmes et les 7èmes années. Et bientôt la salle commune se retrouva avec les tables empilés au fond contre la bibliothèque, les canapés repoussé avec les chaises afin que ceux qui n'ai pas de place assise puisse se mettre assis par terre devant eux.

- Bon maintenant il faut juste prier pour que tout se passe bien ! soupira la préfète en chef.

- Que dalle Dieu n'y ait pour rien là dedans trancha froidement Harry qui s'était calé tout au fond de la salle sur les marches qui menaient au dortoir. Le seul truc important à retenir c'est que c'est à nous de mener la danse, jamais dans la discussion Flitwick ne devra prendre la main sur le débat. S'il fait ça on est foutu. Flitwick est loin d'être con ! Viridian c'est toi qui mène le débat, c'est toi qui décide où part la conversation et surtout dans quel sens elle va.

- Et si Flitwick récupère la main je fais quoi ? ironisa la préfète en chef qui ne semblait pas très rassurée de défier l'autorité de l'école.

- Dans ce cas là tu stoppes toute négociation expliqua Harry en faisant un signe de tète à Stan qui lui rendit. Et surtout il ne faut pas l'accueillir à grands coups de sourire et de joie sinon ça lui laissera toutes les portes ouvertes pour nous rabattre notre caquet.

- _Putain pourquoi je sens des sorts d'écoute se mettre en place ? s'horrifia Harry en se concentrant sur sa magie pour reconnaitre le lanceur. Dumbledore voyons, qui d'autre peut faire ça ! Donc ça veut dire que Flitwick va venir mais pas pour nous écouter. Viridian, Ollerton vous avez intérêt à sortir vos griffes d'aiglons vous allez en avoir besoin._

- Oh je vois que je suis grandement attendu sourit le petit professeur. Je suis désolé pour le retard mais la reine a été très sournoise dans sa question.

Cependant le petit professeur perdit rapidement son sourire quand il vit l'intégralité de ses aiglons la mine sévère et pour certains des regards noirs porté dans sa direction.

- Asseyez vous ici s'il vous plait professeur demanda Elladora qui était maintenant un vraie roc qui exsudait de confiance en elle.

- Ne puis-je… tenta le professeur.

- Non, la discussion risque d'être longue, donc asseyez vous ici ordonna la préfète en chef.

- _Je pense qu'on va bien rigoler s'enthousiasma Harry._

- Je vois donc nous sommes rassemblé ici pour… tenta à nouveau le professeur avant d'être interrompu à nouveau par la préfète.

- Si vous le permettez professeur je crois que c'est à nous de mener à bien cette réunion exceptionnelle qui a été déclenchée suite à la demande de tous les Serdaigles déclara Viridian d'une voix qui n'admettait aucune réplique. Nous voulions parler tous ensemble du comportement inadmissible dont le professeur Rogue fait preuve envers nous depuis toujours mais surtout depuis le mois de janvier.

- Miss Viridian, vous tous, je vous assure que j'en ai discuté avec le professeur Rogue mais ces points sont parfaitement justifiés à part quelques uns et dans ce cas là il les annule sourit doucement le professeur avec confiance.

- Alors je suppose que vous cautionné notre sablier à 0 points ce soir alors qu'il nous en restait 60 ce matin. Je suppose que vous cautionné le fait qu'il est enlevé 160 point à Harry en moins de 10 minutes ce matin et surtout une centaine d'autre pendant le cours dont une que j'apprécie beaucoup ricana Elladora en prenant une feuille : « -10 points pour cause de bout de parchemin corné ».

- _Pourquoi il a fallu qu'elle parle de moi soupira Harry en se tapant la tête avec sa main._

- Serait-ce Mr Stark qui serait venu se plaindre ? coupa le directeur alors que Elladora semblait ne plus savoir quoi dire.

- Non professeur ce n'est pas Harry qui est venu se plaindre, je vous ai parlé hier et les premières années n'ont eut cours que ce matin après tout. On a demandé à vous parler car c'est un raz le bol général récupéra Stan en se plantant devant le professeur. Elladora vous a juste donné un des exemples les plus marquants et les plus injustes. Nous avons tous remarqué dans notre maison que le professeur Rogue est particulièrement injuste avec Harry mais nous ne sommes pas les laisser pour compte. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous autorisé qu'on nous retire des points parce qu'on demande des informations sur un devoir à un camarade alors que le professeur rogue avait refusé lui-même de nous répondre. La mission d'un professeur n'est-elle pas d'aider les élèves en difficultés ?

- Les autres professeurs et moi-même encourageons les élèves à évoluer par eux même en trouvant les réponses à leur problème eux-mêmes. Cela leur permet de mieux retenir se défendit le petit professeur.

- Bien dans ce cas là pourquoi le professeur Mc Gonagall nous indique les livres qui pourrait nous aider, pourquoi vous-même vous nous demander de vous rejoindre après les cours, pourquoi le professeur Chourave réexplique plusieurs fois le problème pour être sur qu'on soit sur d'avoir pris en compte tous les facteurs ? enchaina Stan.

- _Et bien on dirait qu'il se lâche le préfet s'étonna Harry._

- Très bien je parlerai de vos problèmes en cours au professeur Rogue sourit le professeur en s'apprêtant à descendre de la chaise.

- Professeur vous savez ça fait 7ans que je suis ici et ça fait 7ans que dès qu'il y a un problème en potion vous nous dites « j'en parlerai au professeur Rogue ». alors pourquoi sommes-nous là 7ans plus tard ? demanda Elladora. Professeur restez assis et écoutez nous pour une fois s'il vous plait ! Sachez que nous sommes tous prêt à faire des dossiers de transfert dans d'autres écoles pour échapper à ces cours injustes.

- Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à qui il retire des points c'est dans la nature du professeur rogue soupira le professeur en se rasseyant.

- Depuis la rentrée de Janvier le professeur Rogue a enlevé 770 point à Serdaigles pour des raisons aussi stupide que « éternue en cours », « tache d'encre sur le parchemin » « a mis trop longtemps à s'asseoir ». Il enlève aussi pour ce genre de raisons immatures des points à Gryffondor mais pas à coup de 20 ou 30 points voire 50 points parfois reprit Elladora. La maison des Gryffondors à perdu 500 points seulement depuis le début de l'année et bizarrement les Serpentards aucun et les Poufsouffle à peine une trentaine. Pourquoi un tel traitement de faveur pour certains et un véritable harcèlement pour d'autre ?

- Depuis 100ans c'est la première fois que deux maisons se retrouvent avec 0 points dans leur sablier au mois de mars professeur rajouta Luke le préfet de 6ème année.

- Accusez un professeur de harcèlement est un crime grave les enfants sermonna le professeur.

- Et vous savez ce qui est encore plus grave professeur ? répliqua Stan. C'est quand on se rend compte que ces points et ces punitions que nous subissons doivent être validé par la direction de l'école. Ensuite elles sont inscrites au registre qui se trouve dans la salle au fond de la bibliothèque. Là où on nous a certifié que c'était un débarras alors qu'il doit être consultable par tout le monde !

- Professeur nous avons les preuves de ce que nous affirmons et nous les avons tous envoyer à nos parents affirma Elladora alors que tous les Serdaigles acquiesçait derrière elle et que le directeur de Serdaigle ouvrait les yeux horrifiés.

- _Et bien on dirait que les aiglons connaissent quand même le mot bluff s'amusa Harry. Ils s'y prennent un peu comme des manchots mais bon l'intention y est ! On verra bien, au pire Ollerton plantera le clou final._

- Je ne peux pas prendre des décisions sur la direction de l'école éluda le professeur sans répondre aux accusations de ses élèves.

- Vous savez quoi professeur ce qui est dommage c'est que les potions ont l'air d'être intéressante et sont nécessaires à beaucoup de métier par la suite. Si vous demander le premier jour aux premières années ce qu'ils veulent faire dans la vie et qui change d'avis juste quand ils savent qu'ils devront continuer les potions après les Buses vous seriez stupéfaits décréta Luke. A priori 80% des élèves de 6ème et 7ème année ont du trouver une nouvelle orientation pour éviter ce cours.

- Les enfants est-ce que vous vous rendez compte que cette réunion qui était à l'origine pour discuter des problèmes à l'école est devenue un véritable tribunal pour votre professeur de potion ? ce n'est pas digne des Serdaigles et je suis très déçu de votre comportement gronda le professeur.

- _Et bien il est pas fou le loulou à dire que c'est de notre faute ! ironisa Harry avant de voir le regard paniqué de Elladora. Allez Ollerton à toi de rentrer en piste._

- Professeur vous savez ce qui est pire dans l'histoire ? ironisa Stan avec une voix mauvaise.

- Non Mr Ollerton.

- C'est de savoir qu'on a un directeur de maison complètement inefficace et qui se moque pertinemment du bien être de ses élèves affirma le préfet alors que le professeur se décomposait et que les Serdaigles ouvraient des yeux horrifiés. On a demandé à vous parler pas pour faire le jugement de Rogue, et je dis bien Rogue et pas professeur. Ce gars là n'est pas un professeur pour agir comme ça.

- Mr Ollerton cria le petit professeur avec colère.

- On attendait de vous autre chose que votre phrase toute faite de « j'en parlerais au professeur rogue » et vous n'avez rien fait pour nous. Pourquoi Mme Chourave prends la défense des points de sa maison en retournant aux Serpentards ce que rogue fait à ses élèves ?

- Vous risquez le renvoie juste pour une histoire de point ? Vous me décevez grandement ! soupira le professeur.

- En tout cas votre déception sera toujours moins grande que la notre quand on voit votre inaction et votre incompréhension de la situation rétorqua froidement le préfet. On s'en fou des points, on s'en fou de votre débile concours des quatre maisons qui n'est que triche et débilité professorale ! Ce qu'on veut c'est pouvoir étudier en paix, correctement sans être terrifié à l'idée de rentrer dans une salle de cours ! Le cours de potion est une ineptie qui ne sert qu'à prouver l'incompétence de Rogue et dans sa matière et dans sa pédagogie. J'ai plus compris les potions avec un gosse de 11ans en 10 minutes que pendant 5ans avec Rogue. Belby arrive à tenir le niveau des 1eres années seulement parce que son grand père est un grand maitre de potion, Sallaman arrive à suivre parce que sa famille a fait ses études à l'étranger et l'aide en parallèle ! Nous avons décidé d'un accord commun de refuser tous les points que les professeurs pourraient nous donner à l'avenir afin de rester à 0 et ainsi ne plus avoir de crainte pendant ce cours maudit mais ça ne servira à rien car le harcèlement continuera.

- Je ne vais pas tomber dans le jeu des points bégaya le professeur qui avait blanchi considérablement.

- Donc vous affirmez que vous refuser de prendre notre défense ? ça veut dire que vous affirmer que vous n'avez alors jamais rien fait les années précédents ? accusa Stan.

- Je n'ai pas dis ça se défendit maladroitement le professeur.

- Non vous ne l'avez pas dit en ces termes mais vous l'avez sous entendu. Que faut-il faire pour vous faire réagir : Ne plus assister au cours ? Rendre des feuilles blanches aux devoirs ? Faire grève ? ironisa le préfet.

- _Putain il est à fond dedans pouffa Harry qui voyait le professeur qui ne savait plus ou se mettre._

- Mais vous avez raison ce ne serait pas digne des Serdaigles de faire une chose pareille nous aimons étudier, certains sont plus doués que d'autre mais jamais nous n'avons mérité ce traitement.

- Les gryffondors aussi ont des problèmes avec les potions se défendit le professeur.

- Et alors on est les Serdaigles et on gère cet histoire avec notre directeur de maison, si les Gryffondors veulent le faire ils ont qu'à se débrouiller eux même de leur coté ignora Stan avant de passer derrière le professeur pour prendre une rapide inspiration et d'attraper la chartre de Poudlard qu'il donna au professeur. Ceci est le trésor que des générations précédentes ont trouvé dans notre bibliothèque qu'on se passe chaque année de préfet en préfet : la chartre de Poudalrd. Vous pouvez vérifier avec tous vos enchantements professeur mais les signatures sont bien celles des fondateurs de Poudlard.

- Elle était déclaré perdue bafouilla le professeur plus pale que mort.

- _Il pourrait me faire concurrence au teint rit Harry. Dommage que je puisse pas avoir de pop-corn ça aurait été super : comme au ciné !_

- Et bien non professeur ricana Stan. Et je peux vous assuré que nous travaillons dessus depuis presque trois semaines et nous en sommes arrivés à deux conclusions. La première est que la chartre n'est pas du tout respectée avec le comportement complètement abject de Rogue et que dans ce cas là nous pouvons soumettre un dossier à la confédération internationale des gouverneurs sorciers pour qu'une enquête soit faite sur le professeur Rogue. Après tout qu'est ce qui nous dit qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un malade mentale échappé d'un asile ?

- Voyons essaya le professeur avant d'être coupé par le préfet.

- Voyons quoi ? Vous pensez que nous abusons alors laissons faire une autorité compétente dans laquelle le directeur n'aura aucune influence car n'en faisant pas parti. C'est pour ça que le Magenmagot et la confédération internationale des mages et sorciers sont prohibés.

- Réfléchissez Mr Ollerton…

- La deuxième solution qui nous semble pour le moment la plus correcte est votre destitution pure et simple en temps que directeur de maison par un vote effectué au sein de notre maison finalisa Stan avec froideur alors que Harry se retenait de se lever pour l'applaudir pendant que les Serdaigles étaient en état de choc.

- _Yeahh finalement t'es pas complètement inutile Ollerton s'enthousiasma Harry qui trouvait la soirée très intéressante._

- Vous… vous ne pouvez pas haleta le professeur sous le choc. Je suis directeur des Serdaigles depuis 25ans.

- Je ne sais pas pour les 18 premières années professeur mais en tout cas pour les 7 dernières années vous ne vous êtes pas comporté comme un directeur de maison aurait du le faire si l'on en croit la définition qui est écrite dans la chartre de Poudlard bluffa Elladora en venant s'en mêler même si elle savait pas de quoi elle parlait pour la chartre.

- Je vais demander au directeur Dumbledore de venir vous voir pour discuter de tout cela tenta le professeur sans capter le regard entre Stan et Harry.

_- Il faut surtout pas que Dumby s'en mêle sinon il va encore ensorceler tout le monde grogna Harry en faisant un regard appuyé à Ollerton._

- Moi Stanford Ollerton préfet de 5ème année de la maison des Serdaigles demande un vote de destitution à l'encontre du professeur Filius Flitwick l'actuel directeur de la maison des Serdaigles déclama puissamment Stanford en faisant un regard appuyé à ses collègues préfets.

- Moi Elladora Viridian préfète en chef de l'école de Poudlard et membre de la maison des Serdaigles demande un vote de destitution à l'encontre du professeur Filius Flitwick l'actuel directeur de la maison des Serdaigles

- Moi Luke Summers préfet de 6ème année de la maison des Serdaigles demande un vote de destitution à l'encontre du professeur Filius Flitwick l'actuel directeur de la maison des Serdaigles.

- Moi Natalie Mc Donald préfète de 5ème année de la maison des Serdaigles demande un vote de destitution à l'encontre du professeur Filius Flitwick l'actuel directeur de la maison des Serdaigles

- Moi Ignata Odgen préfète de 6ème année de la maison des Serdaigles demande un vote de destitution à l'encontre du professeur Filius Flitwick l'actuel directeur de la maison des Serdaigles

- Moi Blenheim Mullet préfet de 7ème année de la maison des Serdaigles demande un vote de destitution à l'encontre du professeur Filius Flitwick l'actuel directeur de la maison des Serdaigles.

- Qui est pour la destitution du professeur Flitwick ? demanda Stan aux élèves assis.

Harry fut le premier à lever la main, chose que Flitwick remarqua alors qu'il se mettait à blanchir lorsque tous ses élèves levèrent la main d'un même geste sans aucun doute.

- _Et bien finalement on n'a pas eut le choix soupira Harry en voyant le professeur être englobé des couleurs de Serdaigles avant que les couleurs explosent dans la salle. Tiens c'est terrible ça a même détruit les sorts d'écoute ! Finalement elle est pas mal cette chartre._

Alors que par un puissant enchantement mis en place depuis la création de poudlard le professeur fut expulsé de la salle commune qui se referma derrière lui grâce à la reine Maeva qui était toute heureuse, tous les regards convergèrent en direction de Stan.

- Alors Harry j'ai été comment ? demanda Stan en regardant le petit garçon alors que tous les autres restaient choqués.

- Ça va tu as gérer de ton buisson rétorqua Harry alors que le préfet venait s'asseoir à coté de lui vider de toute force.

- Oh putain j'arrive pas à croire que j'ai foutu Flitwick à la porte de la maison des Serdaigles ! Putain on est dans la merde gémit le préfet.

- Ollerton, Stark, c'était quoi ce bordel hurla la préfète en chef en venant se caller devant eux. Je peux savoir ce que vous avez foutu ! Et maintenant on fait quoi sans directeur de maison ?

- De toute façon comme tu l'as si bien souligné toi-même en t'incorporant dans la situation, il servait déjà pas à grand-chose à l'origine rétorqua Harry.

- A priori la destitution du professeur Flitwick va remonter directement au conseil d'administration qui nous désignera un nouveau directeur de maison dans un délai de 6mois expliqua Stan. En attendant les préfets seront en quelques sortes les nouveaux responsables.

- Et maintenant on aura aucune protection face à Rogue accusa un troisième année.

- Si on a la protection du dossier complètement inexistant qu'on a monté et qu'on est prêt à envoyer au conseil des gouverneurs ! Poudlard ne prendra pas le risque de faire perdre encore plus de crédit à l'école en rendant cette affaire publique. Et surtout il faut qu'on reste à 0 au niveau des points comme ça Rogue ne pourra pas faire grand-chose car maintenant qu'on connait le livre pour les punitions on peut toujours faire intervenir nos parents si la situation dégénère expliqua Stan.

- Les profs ne nous laisseront pas tranquille soupira un sixième année.

- Ou alors ils nous foutront une paix royale, dans cette histoire ils ont trop peu à gagner et surtout beaucoup trop à perdre. Personne ne sait ce qu'il y a dans la chartre de Poudlard ça nous laisse un atout dans notre manche décréta Harry.

- Et attends Harry il a dit qu'elle était déclarée perdue, comment tu as pu l'emprunté en début d'année ? s'étonna Stan.

- Emprunté ? Mais qui a dit que je l'avais emprunté ? ironisa Harry.

- En tout cas à partir d'aujourd'hui les Serdaigles doivent rester unis, soudés et surtout ne pas faire d'impair ! prévint la préfète en chef avant de voir l'heure. Ça va bientôt être la fin du repas, allons manger et après on fera nos devoirs. Il va falloir qu'on réfléchisse à tout ça mais à tête reposée.

- Et après on dit toujours que c'est les hommes qui pensent toujours à leur estomacs soupira Stan avant de se prendre un coup sur la tête de la part de la préfète.

- Et où tu vas Harry ? s'offusqua Elladora en venant lui prendre le bras. Il est hors de question que tu ailles aux cuisines ce soir, ce soir on fait front tous ensemble !

- Tu es parti trop loin dans le trip Viridian, et si je me choppe un mal de tête carabiné tu peux être sur que je t'empoisonnerais dans d'atroces souffrance grommela froidement Harry.

- Hey vous avez vu ça, notre sablier s'est opacifié s'étonna une deuxième année alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le hall.

- Ça montre donc qu'on est quasiment devenu indépendant de l'école temps que le conseil d'administration ne se sera pas prononcé lâcha Stanford en haussant les épaules. Et putain j'ai la dalle !

- Ouah c'est quoi ce silence pour notre arrivée ? s'étonna la préfète en chef en voyant que tous s'étaient arrêté de manger pour les regarder.

Puis les jumeaux Weasley se levèrent et se mirent à applaudir sous le regard outré de leur directrice de maison. Et rapidement le reste de leur maison les suivirent et même les Poufsouffles alors que les professeurs les mitraillaient du regard tout comme les Serpentards.

- Allez tout le monde à table on a encore des devoirs à finir ce soir déclara Elladora aux Serdaigles qui s'assirent en silence.

- Elle s'y croit à fond en tout cas notre préfète en chef pouffa Stan assis à coté de Harry.

- Tais toi et mange grogna la préfète en lui tapant sur la tête avant de s'asseoir en face d'eux.

- Je peux savoir ce que je fou ici ? gémit Harry en buvant une de ses potions.

- Tu ne te sens pas bien ? s'inquiéta le préfet.

- J'adore votre délire de vous inquiéter une fois que je suis sur place ironisa Harry. J'irais juste me coucher en remontant. En fait je crois que je vais monter maintenant j'ai pas vraiment faim ! A plus tout le monde ! Hey Viridian ?

- Oui !

- Pas d'autre révolution pour aujourd'hui je veux pouvoir dormir tranquillement décréta Harry avec un petit sourire en esquivant la serviette de table que la préfète lui envoyait.

_- En tout cas ça commence à devenir intéressant toute cette histoire, j'espère que mon clone a bien espionné de son coté. J'ai hâte de voir la tête des autres profs pouffa Harry en envoyant un sms à sa famille avant de se glisser dans son lit. _

_« Salut tout le monde la révolution est en marche les aiglons se rebellent ! »_

_« Qu'est- ce que tu as fais Harry ? _ »_

_« J'ai rien fait. Pourquoi à chaque problème c'est forcément ma faute ? répondit Harry en riant légèrement. »_

_« Ok donc tu as rien fait ! Mais qu'as-tu obligé les autres à faire p'tit frère ? ^^»_

_« Juste à se débarrasser d'un directeur de maison incompétent, à menacer Poudlard d'envoyer le cas « bâtard graisseux inapte à l'apprentissage des potions » à la confédération des gouverneurs ! »_

_« T'es intenable ! Et repose toi idiot ! »_

_« Je suis dans mon lit bonne nuit à tous rit Harry en posant sa tête sur son oreiller laissant enfin sa fatigué reprendre le dessus. »_


	11. Où les sorciers interprètent ce qu'ils

Bonjour à Tous,

Et oui cette semaine je suis pas trop en retard ^^.

Merci à vous tous, j'ai halluciné en voyant 20 reviews, c'est super génial alors merci merci merci (même à celui qui a posté en anonyme ^^)

Je vous laisse donc en apprendre un peu plus sur l'histoire de No Name.

A la semaine prochaine.

Bonne lecture

Mili

* * *

10 : Où les sorciers interprètent ce qu'ils veulent comme ils veulent.

- Ah putain vivement demain soir, qu'on soit en vacances gémit Stan en venant se scratcher à coté de Harry qui étudiait devant sa table basse.

- Arrêtes de te plaindre on a une paix royale en cours depuis un mois grogna Harry en poussant la tête du préfet qui était posé sur ses notes.

- Ouais mais il faut qu'on soit irréprochable à chaque cours, y'a qu'en histoire de la magie où l'on peut roupiller tranquillement ronchonna le préfet. Heureusement que tu nous aides pour les potions sinon on s'en sortirait pas !

- Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux Ollerton, quand Rogue nous fait des crises tu te plains, et quand il se met à nous ignorer nous permettant enfin d'apprécier les potions dans le calme sans entendre sa voix criarde tu te plains aussi. Si tu n'es pas content rappelle Flitwick, il attend que ça ! Et vire toi de la j'ai pas fini mes notes !

- J'arrive pas à réaliser quand même à quelle point la situation à changer en si peu de temps on est quasiment mieux sans directeur de maison qu'avec ! Et puis n'empêche on a tous remonté nos notes de façon extraordinaire souffla le préfet.

- T'as pas fini ! Je suis pas le bureau des pleurs, va chialer auprès d'autres personnes trancha froidement Harry en incendiant le préfet du regard.

- Arrête de faire cette tête, à force de froncer les sourcils comme ça, tu vas attraper plein de rides avant l'heure bouda le préfet. Et arrêtes d'étudier autant tu déprimes tous le monde avec tes connaissances ! Tu es en vacances dans 24h prends le temps de te détendre.

- Je fais mes premiers devoirs de vacances comme ça j'en profiterai quand je serais chez moi nargua Harry. Et juste pour te rappeler je passe un Masteria à partir du 22 juin alors que les cours seront même pas finis, alors je dois travailler à fond !

- Un gamin de 11ans va passer un Masteria, ça choque personne ? gémit le préfet.

- Sur le dossier que j'ai reçu il est stipulé que nous serions 56 participants, le plus jeune aura 10ans et le plus vieux aura 93ans Ollerton, alors fiche moi la paix ce n'est pas moi qui sera le plus épié dans la compétition décréta Harry.

- _Bon ça sera quand même moi mais bon il a pas besoin de le savoir pensa Harry._

- 10ans ? s'étouffa le préfet. Mais putain qu'est-ce que des gamins de 10 et 11ans foutent à passer leur Masteria ? ça veut dire que l'année prochaine on aura un nouveau petit génie en potion ? Rogue n'y réchappera pas !

- Tu penses honnêtement que si tu as le niveau pour un Masteria tu viens à Poudlard après ? rétorqua Harry.

- Tu es bien là toi ! décréta Stan.

- Ouais mais moi mon cas est exceptionnel, crois moi je ne serais pas malade, et je n'aurais pas mes soucis je ne serais pas ici ! grogna Harry.

- _Si Nicolas ne m'avait pas promis sa biblio j'aurais jamais mis les pieds ici et vous seriez toujours les braves toutous à pèpère Flitwick._

- En tout cas je suis content, tu nous as pas refait une de ces affreuses crises et tu as l'air plutôt en forme sourit le préfet.

- Ouai mais on ne sait jamais soupira Harry.

- _J'ai pas été loin de perdre le contrôle deux trois fois au début avec les clones._

- En tout cas tout le monde repart pour les vacances de pâques c'est rare mais ils ne veulent pas rester à la merci des professeurs ! Tu repars en portoloin ?

- Ouais mais depuis pré-au-lard. Bizarrement ils ont presque fait condamner la salle des portoloins depuis le passage de ma sœur décréta Harry en finalisant son essai de Botanique qu'il rangea dans son sac alors que le préfet éclatait de rire.

- Ah putain vivement demain soir, qu'on soit en vacances soupira la préfète en chef en se jetant sur le canapé derrière Harry.

- Stop avant que je fasse un meurtre ! Je ne suis pas le bureau des pleurs alors je vous souhaite bonne nuit ! déclara le jeune garçon en se levant.

- Je croyais que tu avais dormis avant astronomie s'étonna Elladora.

- Entendre vos jérémiades me fatigue plus que n'importe quel cours grogna Harry.

- Hey je viens juste d'arriver s'offusqua la préfète alors que Stan éclatait de rire.

- Vu ton arrivée en tout point identique à celle de Ollerton, de la phrase jusqu'à ton imitation de baleine qui s'échoue sur la plage, je pense franchement que la suite sera également pareil. Donc je prends les devants et je me barre trancha Harry en s'élançant dans les escaliers pour monter au dortoir alors que la préfète hurlait face à la comparaison de la baleine.

_- Ah enfin du calme soupira Harry en se calant sur son lit avec les rideaux tirés._

Il se tourna sur lui-même et souleva son matelas jusqu'à attraper un petit cadre en bois.

- Hey dame Maeva vous êtes là ?

- Au rapport capitaine rit la reine du portrait des Serdaigles en arrivant dans le mini cadre. Qu'est-ce que je suis à l'étroit ici quand même !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas à la maison vous aurez le droit à un cadre beaucoup plus grand. Mais vous avez bien vu on arrive pas à vous faire passer de celui du couloir à celui à Los Angeles, à mon avis trop de distance et pas assez de flux magiques en commun sourit Harry.

- J'ai hâte de rencontrer la nouvelle génération s'impatienta. Vivement demain soir c'est les vacances !

- Pas vous aussi dame Maeva pouffa le jeune homme.

Durant le mois qui s'était écoulé Harry avait beaucoup progressé avec ses clones même s'il fallait encore quelques fois qu'il les arrête en urgence pour ne pas que ses pouvoirs ne se mettent à partir dans tous les sens. Il parvenait dorénavant à garder 2 clones pendant 1 semaine entière en réceptionnant au fur et à mesure les informations qu'ils traitaient. Et Harry devait se l'avouer, Jared avait raison c'était génial pour les cours. Pas pour tricher pour des interros car Harry avait largement les connaissances mais c'était des alliés magnifique pour la réalisation des devoirs.

Ainsi pendant qu'un de ses clones avait pris la charge d'effectuer les devoirs, et d'apprendre les anciennes langues mortes, Harry s'était concentré avec un autre de ses clones sur le fameux transfert de la reine Maeva pendant les vacances. Et la mission était loin d'être réussie au départ à cause de tous les facteurs à prendre en compte : magie des fondateurs, magie de Dumbledore, taille du portait, transfert. Autant de petites choses pourtant simples qui lui avait pris des nuits à résoudre.

Il avait passé des nuits blanches à faire plusieurs essais avec la reine qui l'accompagnait dans la salle sur demande, la pauvre reine qui avec une centaine de tentative avait souvent rencontré des murs alors qu'elle tentait de passer dans un cadre que Harry avait métamorphosé. Le jeune homme avait du étudié des dizaines de livres pour en arriver à la stupide conclusion que les portraits qui se baladaient de cadre en cadre différent « surfaient » en quelques sorte sur une même ligne magique. Ainsi les portraits du château étaient tous calés sur le réseau de Poudlard ce qui expliquait que la reine ne pouvait passer d'elle-même sur un réseau différent. Harry avait donc passé quelques nuit à tenter de trafiquer le réseau de la reine pour le rendre multiple afin qu'elle puisse être « raccordée » à un autre réseau. Le jeune No Name avait trouvé cela dans des ouvrages qui parlaient des vieux directeurs de Poudlard qui avaient leur portrait dans le bureau du directeur et souvent dans un autre endroit public comme Dilys Derwent qui était à la fois à Poudlard et parfois à st mangouste.

Harry plein de fierté avait réussi au beau milieu de la nuit à créer un autre réseau « privé » pour la reine en jonglant entre Poudlard et la maison de Nico et résultat : elle n'avait pu arriver à destination. Elle avait perdu le « réseau » en cours de route tout simplement parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas la destination qui était loin. Ils avaient donc du se résoudre à la faire passer dans un mini cadre qu'il amènerait avec lui, et du petit cadre elle basculerait dans le grand afin « d'enregistrer « le chemin à faire pour des autres possibles vacances.

- Tu semble pensif ce soir Harry déclara la reine.

- Je repensais à toutes les prises de tête pour pouvoir vous amener à la maison ! Franchement Jo finira par avoir ma peau avec ses idées sourit Harry alors que la reine éclatait de rire.

- Moi je trouve qu'on a bien rit certaine nuit avoua la reine. Et avoue que ça t'a plus de te retrouver devant des problèmes que tu ne savais pas résoudre ? taquina le mini portrait.

- J'avoue mais si vous le répéter à quelqu'un je nierai soupira Harry.

- En tout cas tu n'as pas chômé ce dernier mois, Jo doit être fier du bazar que son frère a mis ?

- Hey pour l'histoire des Serdaigles c'est Ollerton qui a décidé de taper aussi fort, moi j'ai juste fermé ma gueule quand j'y ai pensé! se défendit Harry. Et puis en toute honnêteté on est bien plus tranquille comme ça plutôt qu'avec un fouineur qui ne fait que nous emmerder !

- J'arrive pas encore à réaliser que tu puisses te dédoubler ainsi pour espionner les professeurs et pour tout le reste lâcha la reine avec un soupir émerveillé.

- Vous verrez Jared est vachement plus balaise que moi ! Et vous-même vous avez promis de me dire votre don quand vous serez parmi nous rappela Harry.

- Je sais j'ai promis sourit la reine. Tu vas courir dans la forêt interdite ce soir ?

- Ouais je suis sure que maintenant je peux tenir contre Jo dans une course ! s'enflamma Harry avant de se dédoubler pour laisser son double dormeur dans le lit. L'aventure m'appelle, à tout à l'heure dame Maeva.

- A tout à l'heure je vais aller t'ouvrir le portrait, beaucoup sont montés se coucher déclara la reine avant de sourire quand seul un « miaou »lui répondit.

Harry s'était transformé en petit chaton tout noir avec des yeux verts, il avait plusieurs fois tenté de changer la couleur de ses yeux lorsqu'il se transformait en animal mais la métamorphose annulait toutes les fois la métamorphomagie et l'obligeait à reprendre sa couleur de yeux naturels. Il descendit rapidement les escaliers et se faufila dans le couloir juste au moment où la reine faisait légèrement pivoter le portrait. Gambadant joyeusement il fut surpris quand il vit de la lumière dans la salle des professeurs alors qu'il était déjà presque minuit.

_- Un de ces débiles qui a oublié de finir des corrections ? se moqua Harry avant de rentrer par la porte entrouverte._

- Voyons Severus il n'y a aucune honte à demander des explications à des maitres de potions plus qualifiés que toi rassura gentiment Mc Gonagall en donnant une tasse de café à son ancien élève.

- Je suis le meilleur maitre de potion d'Angleterre grogna Rogue. Et comment ce sale gosse a réussi à décortiquer ce bouquin en moins de 6 mois ? Le début de l'examen est le 22 juin et j'en suis à peine à la moitié ! Et à ce qui parait y'a un autre gosse de 10ans !

- _Putain j'y crois pas Roguy fait parti des 56 participants ! La honte s'il se loupe une troisième fois alors que je réussi ! s'enthousiasma Harry. _

- Je crois qu'on a déjà parlé de ça Severus, tu laisses Mr Stark tranquille, ta jalousie a déjà fait beaucoup trop de dégâts. Et si tu n'avais pas un tel passé tu serais déjà à la porte depuis longtemps. Mr Stark et les Serdaigles se tiennent correctement et ne se montrent en aucun cas irrespectueux avec toi ou les autres professeurs alors tu arrêtes tes vendettas personnelles menaça Mc Gonagall. Il est tard tu devrais aller te coucher !

Rapidement Harry partit au pas de course pour rejoindre la forêt interdite où il se retransforma rapidement pour éclater de rire face à la situation absurde qui allait se profiler. Rogue et lui, adversaire pour l'obtention du Masteria. Ça promettait d'être drôle. Il fit venir à lui une plume et un parchemin et écrivit un rapide message à la gazette du sorciers en leur disant qu'il faudrait qu'ils rendent publique la liste officielle pour le Masteria Magicus où un enfant de 10ans se présentait. Cette situation ne s'étant jamais vue depuis la mise en place de ces examens il y a de ça 853ans. Il se retransforma rapidement en guépard et s'élança dans le cœur de la forêt interdite pour embêter quelques bestioles et faire la course avec elles.

- Hey Harry tu as vu ça ? hurla Ollerton en secouant la gazette du sorcier.

- Ça a l'air d'être le vestige d'un ancien journal qui a trépassé dans ta main déclara mollement Harry en se replongeant dans son livre.

- Rohh lâches ton fichu bouquin deux secondes et regarde ça s'irrita le préfet en attrapant le livre de Harry pour lui fourrer le journal dans la main.

- C'est la gazette youhou youpi, récupère ta feuille de choux et rends moi mon bouquin grogna Harry en tendant le journal.

- Ma feuille de quoi ?

- On s'en fou grogna Harry en attrapant son bouquin et en lançant le journal à la face du pauvre préfet.

- Hey Harry tu as vu ça ? cria Viridian en arrivant dans la salle commune en secouant la gazette.

- Mais putain qu'est-ce que vous avez depuis hier à faire la même chose tous les deux ! Vous avez qu'à vous mariez et foutez moi la paix grogna Harry.

- Hein ? s'étonna la préfète coupé dans son élan.

- Je suis arrivé y'a trois minutes pour lui montrer le journal et monsieur n'a pas daigné lever ses yeux de son bouquin poussiéreux et surement ennuyeux au possible décréta le préfet.

- D'accord dans ce cas là très cher préfet lisons sourit la préfète en chef en venant se poster à coté de son collègue qui se mettait à rire.

- Super je vais avoir le droit à la rubriques des chiens écrasés ou des peines de cœurs soupira Harry qui savait pertinemment ce qui allait suivre même s'il était légèrement surpris par la réactivité de la gazette du sorcier.

- Hier soir il nous est parvenu une information intéressante commença Elladora.

- Une information ou un ragot ? se moqua narquoisement Harry qui continuait de lire son livre.

- Il y a trois semaines les convocations aux différents Masteria Magicus ont été envoyées aux différents candidats qui avaient envoyé leur dossier d'inscription continua Elladora avant d'être coupée par Stan qui reprenait avec une mise en scène particulièrement motivée.

- Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce que sont les Masteria Magicus, il s'agit de la plus haute distinction que peut obtenir un sorcier …

- _Ou un No Name pensa Harry_

- … dans une matière où il excelle particulièrement. Seule l'Académie des sciences Supérieures du Royaume Uni, avec le partenariat des institutions supérieures, est habilité à délivrer ce diplôme qui pour beaucoup de sorciers est synonyme de récompense d'une vie de dur labeur. Des sorciers de tous les pays viennent tenter leur chance chaque année mais très peu réussissent face au niveau d'excellence que demande les jurys composés des maitres en la matière.

- Cependant cette année deux petits garçons font leur révolution à eux seuls dans le domaine des potions … reprit Elladora alors qu'Harry décrochait de son livre pour dévisager les deux hurluberlus devant lui.

- _Hey j'suis pas un petit garçon, je suis juste jeune s'outra Harry en pensée._

- En effet sur le nombre de candidats retenus pour passer l'examen, 56, il y a deux jeunes garçons âgés respectivement de 10 et 11ans. Dont l'un est étudiant à Poudlard dans la maison des Serdaigles en 1ère année.

- Ainsi en décortiquant un peu plus la liste des candidats nous observons la présence de Severus Rogue le professeur actuel de potions à Poudlard. Et après enquête il apparait que le professeur a déjà passé 2 fois cet examen sans grande réussite pouffa Stan qui respira pour tenter de finir de lire alors que Elladora pleurait tellement elle riait à coté de lui. La question que beaucoup de monde peut se poser maintenant est : Pourquoi Severus Rogue s'inscrit-il après deux échecs ? Ne veut-il pas perdre sa réputation face à deux petits garçons plein d'espoir ? Autant de question qui n'auront leur réponse qu'à la révélation des résultats qui sera le 18 septembre prochain.

- Il va encore me rendre pour le responsable de ça soupira Harry. Heureusement que je n'ai plus de cours de la journée et qu'on part demain matin ! Et c'est qui le con qui a écrit ça ?

- Attention Monsieur Stark, c'est Barnabas Cuffe, le directeur de la gazette du sorcier lui-même déclara fièrement Stan.

- Bon bah maintenant il faut pas que je me loupe trancha Harry. Et il faut surtout que j'évite de croiser Rogue avant demain.

- Alors tu vois que tu es content d'être en vacances demain taquina Stan en tapant dans le dos de Harry en riant.

- Professeur franchement je crois que vous avez sauvé la vie à Harry ou Rogue tout dépend du point de vue rit Stan en regardant Mme Chourave qui était avec eux dans la calèche qui les menait à Pré-au-lard.

- Je vois pas pourquoi il s'énerve comme ça en plus ! Harry n'y est pour rien dans l'histoire s'offusqua Elladora.

- On n'a rien inventé de mieux que la bêtise pour se croire intelligent lâcha simplement Harry.

- Encore du Stendat ? rit la professeur.

- C'est Stendhal madame, et ça c'est d'Amélie Nothomb une écrivaine belge expliqua Harry.

- Encore de votre frère ?

- Non ma sœur sur ce coup sourit le jeune homme avant de descendre de la calèche et de tendre sa main. Ça c'est de mon frère par contre.

- Tu vois Vaness que je lui ai pas appris que des mauvaises choses ricana une voix derrière Harry.

- Harryyyyyyyy calinnnnnn cria une autre petite voix avant qu'il ne sente un poids rencontré ses jambes.

- Je t'ai dis quoi la baveuse ? grogna Harry en se tournant pour voir sa petite sœur qui souriait de toutes ses dents

- Câlin s'enthousiasma la fillette en levant ses bras.

Harry soupira et attrapa sa petite sœur qui se cala dans ses bras en lui faisant un gros bisou plein de bave sur la joue.

- Oh c'est la dadame qui joue à cache-cache avec les zabeilles ? s'émerveilla la petite alors que Chourave éclatait de rire.

- On ne dit pas ça à un professeur la baveuse gronda Harry.

- Harrykin a raison on dit « oh c'est la madame qui joue à cache-cache avec les abeilles » expliqua sérieusement Jo.

- Tais toi un peu imbécile heureux trancha Vanessa en le frappant derrière la tête. Excusez-les professeur Chourave ils ne connaissent pas le mot politesse !

- Ce n'est pas grave miss Stark pouffa la professeur de Botanique.

- Ce sont tes coupains ? demanda Elisa en désignant Stanford et Elladora qui étaient scotchés devant le comportement si bizarre de leur camarade et de sa famille.

- Elisa je t'ai déjà dis on ne montre pas du doigt c'est malpoli gronda Harry.

- Laisse Harry c'est pas grave bafouilla Stanford.

- C'est le langage Harrykin sourit la petite fille en reposant un bisou sur la joue de Harry qui leva les yeux au ciel alors que Jo éclatait de rire.

- Tu veux pas me lâcher un peu la baveuse soupira Harry.

- Va dans les bras de grande sœur exigea Jo en transférant Elisa des bras de Harry pour les mettre dans les bras à Vanessa. Hey crevette reviens !

- Dégage ! Fou moi la paix cria Harry qui courait à toute vitesse entre les étudiants.

Cependant Harry, même s'il avait maintenant un bon entrainement, avait toujours les jambes deux fois moins longues que son frère qui ne tarda pas à l'attraper et à le mettre n'importe comment sur son dos avec la tête en bas.

- Jo putain lâche-moi ! cria de rage Harry. Je te jure que je vais te pourrir une fois qu'on sera rentré espèce de crétin.

- J'ai le droit à un bisou quand même ? demanda Vanessa en regardant son frère qui se débattait.

Harry du faire appel à ses abdos pour se redresser et faire un bisou à sa sœur avant que son frère ne l'attrape et en le faisant basculer dans tous les sens le reposa au sol.

- Et nous qui avons toujours peur qu'il fasse une crise ! s'étonna la professeur.

- C'est dès que je passe en mode magie ou en mode stress intensif que je fais des crises ! Et Jo attends un peu que je mesure 1m80 et tu verras qui sera le plus fort ! bouda Harry.

- Mais oui crevette c'est beau d'y croire pouffa Jo en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Bon je dois retourner à l'école, prenez soin de vous Mr Stark sourit la professeur en remontant dans la calèche qui repartit tirée par des chevaux bizarres que Harry identifia comme des sombrals.

- Je rêve…

- … n'est-ce pas la grande…

- … la magnifique….

- Oh non pas eux gémit Harry en voyant les deux rouquins arrivés.

- … la somptueuse…

- …la sublissime….

- … la divine…

- … déesse aux cheveux vert terminèrent les deux rouquins en se prosternant quasiment aux pieds de Vanessa qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

- Elle a plus les cheveux verts déclara Elisa comme si c'était une évidence.

- Je crois qu'on a trouvé les deux poètes en gerbes se moqua Jo en faisant semblant de vomir.

- Sœurette tu ne réponds pas à tes fans ? nargua Harry.

- J'ai vraiment pété 4 dents à Rogue ? demanda finalement Vanessa.

- Oui madame 4 dents de recracher à sa reprise de connaissance affirma Stan qui n'était pas loin.

- Prenez nous comme élèves rirent les trois garçons.

- Harry ils vous font manger quoi dans cette école de fou ? s'inquiéta vanessa.

- Rien de bizarre mais eux ils ne cherchent qu'à fantasmer sur toi surtout Ollerton là ! déclara Harry.

- C'est toi Ollerton demanda Vanessa en s'approchant du préfet qui recula d'un pas avant de rougir quand elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Ma famille et moi-même te remercions pour l'aide que tu as fournis à Harry quand il n'allait pas bien. Merci beaucoup.

- Hey Stan reprends toi pouffa Elladora en giflant son ami.

- Oh elle est jalouse, j'en étais sur on va finir par les marier ironisa Harry.

- Vous pouvez m'appeler Stanford ou Stan madame rougit le préfet qui reconnectait enfin avec la réalité. Ella arrêtes de me frapper à chaque fois merde !

- Stark rugit une voix au loin.

- Déesse on compte sur vous s'enthousiasmèrent les jumeaux quand ils virent Rogue arrivé.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez sale con grogna Jo en se tournant vers le professeur de potion qui se figea quand il reconnu le frère mais plus encore la sœur de son élève honni.

- Je suis le professeur de votre frère vous me devez le respect décréta Rogue.

- Vous êtes un connard qui appelle mon frère comme son chien et qui n'a aucune manière et je ne vous considère en aucun cas comme le professeur de mon petit frère vu votre pitoyable niveau en potion trancha Jo.

- Non il a raison, nous devons faire la paix pour le bien de Harry déclara Vanessa en ouvrant le sac à dos de Elisa pour en prendre des bonbons et une bouteille de coca. Je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on se réconcilie autour d'un verre qu'en pensez-vous professeur. Tenez prenez cette bouteille professeur, et j'ai même quelques bonbons pour agrémenter tout ça.

Et alors avec un sourire à faire pâlir miss monde elle enleva le bouchon de la bouteille, la tendit au professeur et mis quelques bonbons dedans. Et presque immédiatement le coca explosa littéralement dans la bouteille aspergeant sans aucune retenu le professeur de potion qui était maintenant poisseux et sucré.

- Toujours aussi radicale le coup des mentos dans le coca, tu avais préparé ton coup sœurette ? nargua Harry.

- Je me suis dis que ça pourrait toujours servir si je trouvais un sorcier un peu chiant sourit Vanessa.

- NOTRE REINNNNNNE hurlèrent les jumeaux et Olerton en se jetant sur elle.

- Je savais pas que ta sœur s'y connaissait en potion s'étonna la préfète en chef.

- C'est une stupide blague que tous les enfants moldus connaissent. C'est juste de la chimie sourit Vanessa.

- Sectu…. Commença à hurler Rogue énervé d'être encore une fois le dindon de la farce.

Néanmoins il ne put jamais finir sa phrase qu'il se retrouva violement taclé des deux cotés le faisant tomber au sol tête la première.

- Ne touches pas à notre sœur crièrent d'une même voix Harry et Jo en se relevant.

Et si Harry se redressa calmement pour revenir aux cotés de ses sœurs et de ses camarades choqués ce ne fut pas le cas de Jo qui pour une fois était loin d'avoir un grand sourire collé au visage. Il attrapa Rogue par les cheveux et lui souleva brutalement la tête.

- La prochaine fois que tu tentes de t'en prendre à une personne de ma famille je serais loin d'être aussi indulgent avec ta vieille carcasse pourrie. Tu ne nous fais pas peur Rogue car une fois que tu n'as plus ton bout de bois dans la main tu es un vulgaire moldu sans défense ! Vanessa a été très gentille la dernière fois et elle t'a prévenu une première fois, je te préviens une deuxième fois. La troisième fois tu le regretteras amèrement trancha froidement Jo avant de lâcher les cheveux du professeur qui finit la tête par terre. Et prie pour que ce ne soit jamais Harry qui te mette en garde !

- Maintenant que vous avez terminé de faire vos males en quête de pouvoir on devrait rentrer, c'est pas comme si tout le monde nous attendait pour manger déclara Vanessa sans faire attention aux regards choqués des 4 étudiants.

- J'ai faim approuva Elisa alors que Jo l'attrapait pour la mettre sur ses épaules.

- A dans deux semaines Harry, prends soin de toi sourit la préfète en chef.

- Ouais c'est ça Viridian, à dans deux semaine et essayes de ne pas avoir de nouvelles idées de révolution ironisa Harry.

- Pourquoi tu les appelles toujours par leur nom de famille ?

- Je te demande pas pourquoi tu dragues des méduses toi ? rétorqua Harry alors que son frère grimaçait.

- Je l'ai jamais dragué c'est elle qui s'est entichée ! Moi j'ai des critères de sélection ! s'offusqua le grand frère.

- Comme Rachel Santos ou les mannequins dans tes rêves pervers nargua Harry.

- Harry ou l'art de détourner le sujet de la conversation pouffa Vanessa.

- Ahh merde Elisa arrête de me baver dessus cria Jo alors que la petite fille s'était endormie sur ses épaules et se mettaient à baver dans la tignasse de Jo.

- C'est bien ce que je disais, la baveuse sourit doucement Harry.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là vous quatre vous allez manquer le train s'insurgea Mc Gonagall en arrivant en courant avant de s'immobiliser en voyant Rogue au sol. Par merlin Severus tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? C'est vous à nouveau Miss Stark ?

- C'est pas de ma faute s'il est au sol ! Et vous êtes ? demanda Vanessa en s'approchant de la vieille femme.

- Je suis Minerva Mc Gonagall, la directrice Adjointe et la professeur de métamorphose de votre frère déclara suspicieusement la vieille femme.

- Enchanté, je suis Vanessa Stark la grande sœur de Harry, nous sommes venus le chercher directement ici vu que la salle aux portoloins ne lui ai plus accessible sourit Vanessa.

- Des moldus à Pré-au-lard s'étonna la sous directrice.

- Je n'ai pas vu de pancarte où il était stipulé « accès réservé exclusivement aux sorciers » pouffa la jeune femme.

- Hey Harry, tu sais que tu me dois une faveur ! rit doucement Jo en regardant son petit frère à coté de lui pendant que les deux femmes continuaient de discuter.

- Ouais peut être ! grogna Harry.

- Je trouve que Vanessa fait un peut trop sérieuse comme ça pouffa Jo.

- Ce n'est pas moi, et ce sera de ta faute nargua Harry en attrapant une fiole dans son sac à dos. Tu me fais juste prendre un peu d'avance sur mes plans.

Puis cachant son sourire il s'approcha de sa sœur et se mit à coté d'elle comme s'il était un gentil petit garçon qui venait écouter pendant une réunion parent-professeur. Cependant les rires de ceux derrière lui ne faisaient que s'amplifier au fur et à mesure que Vanessa obtenait des cheveux roses. En effet Harry s'était basé sur le système de la coloration moldu pour cheveux mais en plus évolué. Il avait juste à tremper une fine mèche de cheveux à sa sœur pour que la couleur se répande doucement mais surement sur toute la chevelure.

- Je ne voudrais pas paraître impoli Vaness mais Elisa est en train d'inonder le cuir chevelu de Jo en roupillant. Et tout le monde doit nous attendre. Et puis le Poudlard Express ne va pas attendre les retardataires indéfiniment sourit Harry.

- Par merlin le train s'horrifia la directrice de maison qui en avait même oublié son collègue au sol.

- A moins que ça soit la couleur de cheveux de Vanessa qui la choque pouffa Harry en revenant vers son frère et en lui tapant fièrement dans sa main.

- Messieurs Weasley, Ollerton et miss Viridian dépêchez-vous cria la directrice de Gryffondor réveillant ainsi les 4 élèves qui regardaient le normalement si placide Harry Stark s'amuser comme un gamin.

- Déesse à bientôt sourire les deux jumeaux en lui embrassant chacun une joue avant de courir vers le train.

- Prends soin de toi Harry et bonne vacances lâchèrent en chœur les deux Serdaigles.

- Un jour on vous mariera tous les deux hurla Harry à ses deux camarades qui lui tirèrent la langue.

- Bon si on rentrait à la maison sourit Jo en sortant le portoloin que Nico lui avait confié.

- Ouais avant qu'on m'accuse de transformer Rogue en serpillère soupira Harry en lançant imperceptiblement un sort assommant sur le directeur des serpentards qui se redressait difficilement avec l'aide de Mc Gonagall.

Les trois No Name touchèrent le portoloin d'un même geste et disparurent avec la petite fille endormie pour atterrir dans le salon de Nico où les autres les attendaient assis dans le canapé. Et si la première idée des No Name fut de se ruer sur Harry ils se figèrent tous en regardant Vanessa avant d'éclater de rire à la grande incompréhension de la jeune femme. Cependant quand elle vit le sourire malicieux d'Harry, elle attrapa ses cheveux avant de hurler en voyant leur couleur.

- Non pas encore gémit la jeune femme en allant se regarder sur le miroir de l'entrée. Harry ne me dis pas que j'avais cette tête quand je parlais avec Mg Go ?

- Ça dépend de quand exactement : au début ou à la fin de la conversation? pouffa Jo.

- Harry tu abuses merde ! grogna le jeune femme en incendiant son petit frère du regard.

- Je n'y suis pour rien, il m'a obligé, ce n'est pas moi, c'est pas ma faute trancha Harry avant de voir le regard noir de Jo. Tu as dis que tu assumerais la faute ! Alors assume !

- C'est ta faute Jo s'offusqua la jeune femme. Tu me le paieras !

- Tu vas pas me frapper j'ai Elisa sur les épaules ! se défendit Jo.

- Passe la moi je vais aller la coucher, elle est épuisée rit la femme à Nico en attrapant la fillette alors que Jo se passait la main dans ses cheveux d'une mine dégoutée en sentant la bave.

- C'est dégueu déclara Jo avec écœurement. Je vais aller me laver la tête ! Beurk ça pu en plus !

- Pourquoi vous l'avez emmené avec vous ? Avec tout ses sorciers là bas et Rogue qui veut ma peau ça aurait pu mal tourner accusa froidement Harry.

- Bonjour à toi aussi ironisa Nicolas.

- Harrykin a dis bonjour à sa manière pouffa Jared avant de venir le prendre dans ses bras.

Aussitôt tous les No Name se ruèrent sur Harry avant de se percuter les uns les autres et d'entendre le rire cynique de Harry derrière.

- Vous avez pas répondu à ma question nargua Harry avant de grogner quand il se sentit enserrer par derrière

- Et toi tu n'échapperas pas à ton câlin décréta Jared. Tu ne pensais honnêtement pas t'échapper en utilisant mon propre don ?

- Je vois pas pourquoi je répondrai alors que vous me répondez pas trancha le jeune garçon.

- Câlin hurla Jo en revenant dans la pièce avec la tête dégoulinante d'eau avant d'attraper ses deux frères dans une forte étreinte avant que les autres viennent leur sauter dessus.

- Ah putain lâchez moi grogna Harry en se dépatouillant peu à peu des étreintes de sa famille qui faisait plus ça pour l'embêter qu'autre chose. Je croyais qu'on devait avoir une invitée de marque alors tenez vous tranquillement. !

- T'as réussi ptit frère ? s'enthousiasma Jo.

- Tu me prends pour qui espèce de crétin ! Je ne suis pas un de ces abrutis de sorcier à la con rétorqua Harry.

- Pourtant Harry il faut avouer que nous avons eut quelques complications rit la reine en apparaissant dans un très grand cadre qui était au dessus de la cheminée.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi il y a la mer et les cocotiers dans le cadre ? grogna Harry en se tournant vers sa famille qui se tournèrent eux même vers Jo.

- Elle est partie en vacances ! Et je lui avais promis du soleil sourit bêtement le grand dadet.

- Lui c'est Jo assura la reine en riant avant de voir Vanessa. Et je pensais que tu lui avais donné un antidote pour ses cheveux ?

- Oh il me l'a donné avant de me rejouer un coup tordu aujourd'hui gronda Vanessa.

- Vous êtes devenue une véritable égérie au sein de Poudlard. Vous avez réalisé le rêve de beaucoup d'étudiants avoua la reine.

- J'ai rencontré deux jumeaux rouquins qui paraissent particulièrement atteint soupira Vanessa.

- Oh les jumeaux Weasley, les rois des blagues dans le château ! Mais des braves gamins ! expliqua la reine alors que Vanessa acquiesçait en souriant.

- Et il y avait aussi Stanford c'est ça Harry ? demanda vanessa.

- Ouais Ollerton et Viridian ! approuva le Serdaigle.

- Ah oui les trois chasseurs de dragons comme Poudlard les appellent ! Ceux, qui a eux trois ont révolutionné la maison des Serdaigles !

- Hey Stop j'y suis pour rien moi ! C'est Viridian qui a mené le débat et Ollerton qui a foutu le chef de maison dehors ! Je n'y suis absolument pour rien dans cette histoire ! répliqua froidement Harry.

- Qui a trouvé la chartre de Poudlard ? nargua la reine.

- Les 4èmes sont bien allés chercher le registre ! défia Harry.

- Qui a motivé les troupes pendant que je retenais Flitwick ? relança la reine alors que la famille des No Name regardait leur frère/fils se battre avec un tableau.

- Qui a convoqué Flitwick pour ça ?

- Qui a frappé son professeur de DCFM jusqu'à le rendre quasiment inconsciemment ?

- Harry crièrent d'une même voix sa famille.

- QUOI ! Ce con m'a traité de fillette qui avait pas de couille grogna Harry. Il s'est juste pris ce qu'il méritait. Et puis pour une fois que je pouvais le fracasser en toute légalité je n'allais pas me gêner !

- Yeahhh c'est mon p'tit frère le plus fort rit Jo en tapant dans le dos de Harry qui esquissa un bref sourire.

- Et pourquoi Rogue voulait encore à ce point te tuer ? s'inquiéta Vanessa alors que Harry se laissait exploser de rire tout comme la reine.

- Il se pourrait que par hasard quelqu'un ait découvert que Rogue s'inscrivait pour passer son Masteria de potion en Juin et que cette même personne ait aguiché la gazette du sorcier pour qu'elle s'intéresse de près au Masteria de cette année. Pas en leur parlant de Rogue bien sur ça aurait été inconvenant. Mais le fait de savoir qu'il y aurait deux gamins de 10 et 11ans dans la compétition les a motivés pour farfouiller dans les infos sur les candidats. Et par hasard….

- Oui vraiment par hasard Harry soutint la reine en pouffant doucement.

- Oui vraiment mais vraiment par hasard la gazette en fouinant a découvert la présence de Rogue qui comme elle l'a particulièrement bien expliqué l'avait déjà échoué 2 fois finit Harry avec un petit sourire.

- La gazette a centré finalement son article sur Rogue et sur la véritable intention qui se cache sous l'inscription. Est-ce pour ne pas perdre la face face à Harry ? Ou également pour ne pas se ridiculiser face à deux petits garçons ? Ce sont les grandes interrogations renchérit la reine.

- L'article a paru hier et heureusement j'étais déjà à l'abri dans le domaine des Serdaigles et ce matin j'ai pu éviter Rogue grâce à Chourave car il est persuadé que c'est de ma faute ! Quelle accusation terrible s'offusqua Harry.

- Harry c'est de ta faute quand même trancha Sue qui riait à moitié.

- Ouais mais il a pas de preuve ! rétorqua Harry avec un sourire mauvais. Et puis maintenant qu'il a eut la version 2 de Miss Stark, et la version 3 de Mr Stark grand dadet je pense qu'il me foutra la paix. Sinon c'est qu'il est encore plus dérangé que je ne le pensais.

- Vanessa, Jo, qu'est ce que vous avez encore fait ? gronda sévèrement Nico en se tournant vers ses deux ainés.

- Je trouve qu'il fait faim vaness ! T'as pas un peu faim ? demanda Jo avec candeur.

- C'est vrai que maintenant que tu m'en parles j'ai faim, allons à la cuisine approuva la jeune femme aux cheveux roses.

- Bon passons à table dans le SALON pouffa la mère de famille alors que les deux ainées revenaient boudeur.

- Alors des explications ! demanda Nico avec une mine sévère même si ses yeux pétillaient étrangement.

- Il se pourrait que par hasard commença naïvement Jo.

- Jo, ne me prends pas pour un imbécile grogna Nico.

- C'est Vanessa qui a commencé en lui faisant péter une bouteille de coca à la gueule avec des mentos balança Jo alors que Vanessa s'offusquait à coté de lui.

- Espèce de balance ! Et je sais même pas pourquoi vous vous êtes jetés sur lui comme des demeurés ! S'il a des fractures aux jambes ça ne m'étonnerai même pas.

- Il s'apprêtait à te lancer un sort trancha Harry alors que les rires disparaissaient du salon. Et si je me fis à ce que j'ai senti il était particulièrement mauvais. J'ai bougé le premier mais comme Jo est plus rapide on se l'aient fait en même temps.

- Je comprends pourquoi Jo était passé en mode ours qui sort d'hibernation et qui est particulièrement de mauvais poil soupira Vanessa.

- Heureusement que tu as réagi avant qu'il ne lance le sort soupira Nicolas.

- De toute manière il aurait eut le temps de lancer son sort je te dis même pas ce qu'il se serait pris dans la face ! La couverture du presque cracmol Stark aurait volé en éclat décréta Harry avec une voix si froide que les membres de sa famille ne purent s'empêcher de frissonner.

- Bon et si on passait à table j'ai faim s'époumona Jo en allant s'installer à table.

- Crie pas comme ça tu vas réveiller la baveuse gronda Harry en tapant à l'arrière de la tête de son frère. J'ai petit déjeuner il y a une heure un samedi matin et là je me retrouve à diner à pas d'heure un vendredi soir.

- Ça ferait une bonne devinette ça s'enthousiasma la reine dans son tableau. Je suis sur que je peux en garder pendant 2h dehors !

- Bien plus si j'arrive pas au bout de ces deux heures nargua Harry.

- C'est vrai pouffa la reine. Alors tu finis les présentations Harry ?

- Ils sont assez grand pour le faire eux même grogna le jeune homme en se servant un grand verre de coca qu'il bu avec délectation.

Soupirant devant son comportement pas si surprenant que ça finalement les No Name se levèrent et se présentèrent un par un, bien que Jo soit passé trois fois, expliquant à chaque fois leur particularité et leur don. Et Harry se surprit à sourire doucement en voyant sa famille intégrer la reine comme si elle était toujours vivante et physiquement avec eux. Il ne se souvenait l'avoir vu sourire aussi franchement en discutant avec quelqu'un à part lui. Et visiblement sa première impression comme quoi ce serait un partenariat de choc entre Jo et elle, s'avérait vraie en les voyant polémiquer tout les deux sur des bêtises.

- Tu as bien fais de l'emmener à la maison Harry, elle est très gentille sourit Nico en venant se poser à coté de lui sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil une fois le repas fini.

- Je te rappelle que j'avais une obligation quasiment légale de l'emmener à la maison sinon j'allais me faire tuer par Jo rétorqua Harry.

- Et tu t'y es prit comment ? nargua Nico.

- Comme si tu savais pas comment fallait faire grogna Harry en mitraillant du regard l'homme qui éclatait de rire. En fait je crois que je vais finir par t'éponger comme ça j'aurais pas mal de réponse à beaucoup de mes questions.

- Mais… taquina le père de famille en voyant le sous entendu dans la voix d'Harry.

- Mais ça ne serait plus drôle avoua Harry. Et puis je vois le bon coté des choses quand il faut que j'étudie plusieurs choses en même temps je me dédouble !

- Et comment ça se passe ? s'inquiéta Nico.

- Etonnamment pas trop mal, mais utiliser un don copié correctement à pleine puissance, c'est pas la même chose que de l'utiliser pour emmerder Jo. Le premier jour que j'ai testé avec les indications de Jared j'ai cru que mon cerveau explosait. Et ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'ai immédiatement coupé son utilisation, j'ai envoyé un message à Jared et j'ai dormi toute une après midi soupira Harry. Jared ne te l'avais pas dis ?

- Non murmura le père de famille perdu.

- Tout simplement parce que tu as juste fait de prudence, que c'était bien, et que c'était pas la peine de faire paniquer tout le monde décréta Jared en apparaissant à leur coté alors qu'un de ses clones continuaient à papoter avec les autres. Et ne me regarde pas avec cet air dégouté Harry, je vis avec ce don depuis 16ans 24h sur 24. C'est normal que je sache mieux l'utiliser que toi.

- Tous les pouvoirs que tu as épongé demandent un travail intensif pour leur contrôle total. Jusqu'ici tu ne faisais que les utiliser superficiellement sans utiliser toutes les petites subtilités et maintenant tu prends enfin conscience de l'étendu de ton propre pouvoir. Tu le comprends n'est-ce pas ? hésita Nico en voyant la mine renfrogné de son fils.

- Pourquoi n'ai-je aucune difficulté pour faire de la magie alors ? Je ne suis pas un sorcier, je n'ai même pas de noyau magique n'est-ce pas ?

- Non tu n'as pas de noyau magique et tu n'es pas un sorcier, tu es un No Name. A mon humble avis dès ta naissance tu as épongé des sorciers : la sage femme, la médicomage, tes géniteurs, leurs amis, leur famille, puis après tu as encore côtoyé des sorciers. Je pense que ton don a fait un amalgame de tous ces pouvoirs pour n'en former qu'un : le tien. Tu en as tellement épongé que la magie fait quasiment partie de toi. C'est un des dons que tu as su maitriser de toi-même car ces pouvoirs sorciers se sont toujours équilibrés les uns et les autres. Sans parler que ton don d'absorbeur/suppresseur qui t'a également fourni une puissance non négligeable même si à chaque fois c'est un vrai calvaire pour toi expliqua Nico.

- Ouais comme avec Dumbledore grimaça Harry en pensant à sa rentrée de septembre.

- Harry cria Jo.

- Il va falloir que je me concentre sur les autres dons aussi. Parce qu'à part celui de Jo que je pense maitriser pas trop mal, la métamorphomagie que je contrôle sans soucis et celui de Jared que je commence à maitriser les autres sont plus là pour faire jolie qu'autre chose souffla le jeune garçon.

- Harry cria à nouveau Jo.

- De toute façon Harry, tu as la vie devant toi, donc pour le moment axe toi sur les clones et après tu passeras à autres choses. Et je ne sais pas si c'est parce que tu t'entraines beaucoup à courir sous différentes formes animales mais le sport t'as fait beaucoup de bien. Tu as bonne mine ! sourit Nico.

- Harry gémit Jo en voyant son petit frère qui ne l'écoutait pas.

- C'et surtout que je suis content d'avoir cassé la gueule à Black il y a un mois et d'avoir frappé Rogue aujourd'hui ou demain pour toi sourit doucement Harry.

- J'ai l'impression que tu n'es plus autant affecté par la présence de Black en tant que professeur souffla Nico avec soulagement.

- Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraitre ça ne me fait plus rien. Lui ne me connait pas, et je n'ai pas l'air de lui manquer alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'inquiéterais pour un gars comme ça. Je ne dirais pas que parfois j'ai pas envie de le faire chier ce ne serrait pas vrai mais c'est pas pour de la rancune. C'est vraiment parce que c'est un abruti que je ne me peux pas me cadrer.

- Harryyyyyy pleura Jo.

- QUOI hurla Harry en se tournant vers son frère avec colère. Tu vois pas que je suis en train de discuter espèce d'abruti congénital !

- Vous voyez je vous l'avais dis Maeva ! C'est le langage Harrykin sourit Jo en regardant la femme morte de rire dans son cadre.

- Va au diable Jo cria Harry en se jetant sur son frère pour essayer de l'étouffer avec un coussin du canapé. Étouffe-toi avec ta connerie !

- Yeahhhh bataille générale hurlèrent en chœur les enfants avant de commencer à se lancer les coussins.

Nicolas et sa femme se mirent à rire devant le bazar et après des salutations que leurs enfants n'entendirent pas, trop occupés qu'ils étaient à se battre comme des chiffonniers, ils rejoignirent leur lit. Et ce ne fut que bien plus tard qu'ils entendirent enfin leur enfants retourner chacun dans leur chambre en gloussant comme des adolescentes.

- Je crois que les vacances ne vont pas être de tout repos pouffa la femme à Nico avant de se coller à son mari pour s'endormir.

- Déjà debout Harry bailla Jo en voyant son petit frère dans le salon encore en bazar.

- Chut il s'est endormi sur ses livres il y a peu de temps chuchota la reine.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de notre crevette soupira le grand frère en attrapant le plaid sur le sofa pour le poser sur le dos de son frère. Pourquoi il n'est pas allé dans son lit ?

- Je crois qu'il avait peur que je me sente seule dans cette maison, même s'il ne l'a pas vraiment dit en ces termes sourit tendrement la reine.

- C'est le langage Harrykin, il peut paraitre froid, cynique presque méchant parfois mais c'est un petit gars remarquable avoua Jo avant de voir les cahiers de Harry ouvert sur des notes de potions. Il a l'air déterminé à l'avoir son putain d'examen à la con !

- Qui se présente à un examen sans avoir l'envie de l'avoir ? grogna Harry avec une voix ensommeillée.

- Moi que j'ai mes examens de fin d'années ou pas je m'en fou ! sourit Jo.

- Mais toi tu es un cas pathologique trancha Harry avant de reprendre avec hésitation. Tu es toujours aussi déterminé à ouvrir ton bar ?

- Ce ne sera pas seulement un bar Harry soupira Jo.

- Le refuge alors ! décréta Harry avec exaspération.

- J'aime beaucoup le nom, je crois que tu as raison. Je l'appellerai « le refuge » sourit Jo avant de voir l'air peiné de la reine dans son cadre. Un problème Maeva ?

- Le lieu où j'ai rencontré les autres No Name de mon époque était un lieu que les générations précédentes avait appelé le refuge. Ça m'a juste fait remonter quelques bons souvenirs. C'est un très bon nom Jo, et je suis sur que ce sera un établissement merveilleux sourit la reine.

- Et si vous me racontiez votre histoire maintenant reine Maeva ? demanda finalement Harry en s'asseyant à coté de son frère dans le canapé.

- Mais tu l'as connait Harry, tu me la racontée le jour de la rentrée nargua la reine avec un sourire mutin. Même si maintenant tu sais que je ne n'aurais jamais pu transformer le trône de mon père en chien.

- J'aimerai l'histoire perdue dans ce cas retourna Harry. Quel était votre don de No Name ?

- J'étais ce que toi tu appellerais une légilimancienne née. J'avais le pouvoir d'investir l'esprit d'une personne pour voir sa vie, ses rêves, ses attentes. Si cette personne était vile et était un danger pour les miens et moi-même je pouvais aller jusqu'à le détruire psychologiquement. C'était un pouvoir très dangereux que je ne le contrôlais pas en étant jeune. Lorsque mon père et ses sbires ont tenté de me faire bruler au bucher après que j'ai inconsciemment pénétré dans l'esprit du roi, je suis parvenu à m'enfuir en convaincant instinctivement le bourreau de me laisser partir. Mais je n'étais pas une sorcière et j'étais gravement blessée. J'ai marché à travers la forêt du Connemara il me semble des jours et je me suis effondrée : seule, perdue et mourante. Mais une personne avait vu dans une vision qui j'étais et ce qui m'étais arrivé. Cette personne était un No Name.

- Vous étiez combien dans le groupe des No Name ? demanda doucement Jo.

- Nous étions une trentaine sourit tendrement la reine. Les plus âgés avaient une quarantaine d'année quand je suis arrivée âgée de 5ans. Mais je n'étais pas la plus jeune, il y avait aussi des bambins. Les plus âgés des No Name parcouraient le pays pour recueillir les pauvres enfants reniés et bannis de chez eux. Ils faisaient ce que Nicolas et sa femme ont fait pour vous. Sauf que nous à l'époque on ne pouvait vraiment que compter sur nous même. Notre abris avait été construit par des No Name une centaine d'année avant ma propre naissance dans une grotte qui avait été entièrement aménagée grâce aux divers dons des pensionnaires. Et cet endroit qui était pour nous une maison s'appelait « le refuge ». Il est dans la nature des sorciers de donner un nom à leur demeure pour la différencier des autres. Et nous autres trouvions amusant d'être reniés par des sorciers et on les narguait en quelque sorte en prenant une de leur tradition. La rumeur dans le refuge disait que si un No Name non connu se trouvait un jour perdu sans savoir où aller, ses pas le guiderait distinctement jusqu'au refuge.

- Cet endroit existe-t-il encore ? s'enthousiasma Jo.

- Je ne saurais le dire, tu sais ces histoires datent de plus de mille ans soupira Maeva. Mais il me prend souvent à rêver que cet endroit existe encore. Mais dans ce cas là je me dis que Harry ne serait pas à Poudlard et ni ici avec vous. Etant Anglais il serait là bas !

- Je suis anglais aussi décréta Jo avant de s'expliquer en voyant le regard surpris de la reine. Vous savez cette tradition barbare a l'air d'être surtout utilisé chez ces cons d'anglais, sur les 11 pensionnaires que nous sommes, 7 d'entre nous viennent du territoire Anglais. P'pa et m'man m'ont trouvé lorsque j'avais à peine 2 mois, ma famille génétique m'avais laissé à la porte d'un orphelinat moldue où par hasard se trouvait un autre bébé, une petite fille toute blondinette, Vanessa, avec la même marque sur le cœur que moi. Deux jours plus tard ils venaient nous adoptés pour nous sortir de ce trou à rat.

- Ils parcourent le monde pour trouver les No Name ? s'étonna la reine.

- P'pa a développé un système qui permet de repérer la présence d'un No Name quand la famille est puissante et que le don de l'enfant est puissant. Malheureusement ce n'est pas toujours fiable comme dans le cas de Harry soupira Jo en regardant son petit frère qui avait reprit sa carapace d'indifférence pour qu'on ne puisse lire en lui.

- Oh murmura la reine qui voyait que la discussion prenait les mauvais détours. Et qu'en est-il des anciens No Name ?

- On les voit de temps en temps pour les fêtes ou quand ils sont de passage dans le coin. Mais ils ont leur propre famille aussi maintenant sourit Jo.

- Et donc reine Maeva pourquoi vous connait-on comme un précurseur de l'enseignement sorcier si vous n'en étiez pas une ? demanda Harry.

- Quand j'ai été en âge de sortir du refuge seule, j'ai commencé à parcourir l'Irlande, puis la Grande Bretagne pour essayer de trouver des enfants et des personnes qui se retrouvaient seul face à leur pouvoir. Je le voyais dans leur tête grâce à mes pouvoirs. Je ne les aidais pas à faire de la magie pour les sorciers, je les aidais surtout à essayer de contrôler leur pouvoir et à prendre confiance en eux. J'avoue que j'usais de mon pouvoir mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Et les No Name je les ramenais au camp pour qu'eux puissent apprendre correctement l'utilisation de leur don. Et un jour ils m'ont poussé à aller affronter mes peurs comme je te l'ai déjà expliqué. Je suis allée voir le roi qui se mourrait. Et je lui ai dis ce que je pensais et même pas avec colère, il m'était juste devenu indifférent après son image qui m'avait hanté des années. Beaucoup de grands sorciers de cette époque ne l'étaient pas Harry, beaucoup étaient des No Name. Mais tu sais comme moi le poids des promesses. Personne ne doit savoir qui nous sommes…

- … personnes ne doit savoir qu'on existe soupirèrent Harry et Jo en chœur.

- Mais un jour ils sauront sourit la reine.

- Pourquoi vous dites ça dame Maeva ? s'étonna Harry.

- Aengus l'avait vu, et si Aengus l'a vu cela se réalisera déclara la reine. A cette époque là j'allais sur mes 20ans et Aengus sur ses soixante dix ans, ce qui était un très bel âge à cette époque. Et sur son lit de mort il a eut une vision, il avait vu des gens habillés étrangement, une guerre, et au milieu de tout ça les No Name. Ils passaient enfin de l'ombre à la lumière, pour montrer aux sorciers qu'ils étaient là !

- C'est étrange, il ne savait pas quand se déroulerait sa vision ? trancha Harry.

- Il a tenté à de nombreuses reprises à attraper les fils de cette vision pour pourvoir l'approfondir mais tout cela ne l'a mené qu'à la mort. Deux ans plus tard alors que je recherchais des No Name j'ai fais la rencontre d'une No Name qui a marqué l'histoire bien plus que moi sourit la reine. C'était une jeune femme merveilleuse qui avait vécu des horreurs mais qui ne s'était jamais détournée du droit chemin. Elle était un modèle de bonté et de gentillesse. Elle ne gardait aucune rancune contre ses parents, ni contre les sorciers en général. Pour preuve elle était tout le temps avec trois autres sorciers qui la considéraient comme une égale. Lorsque je l'ai rencontré et que je lui expliquais ce que je faisais avec les sorciers et les No Name elle a trouvé que c'était une bonne idée. Pourquoi ne pas bâtir une école de sorciers où on leur apprendrait à utiliser leur magie ? Comme ça je n'aurais à m'occuper que des No Name.

- Un des fondateurs était un No Name bafouilla Harry.

- Oui et j'ai vraiment cru que cette rencontre était le point de départ au début de la vision de Aengus. L'école fut construite étonnamment vite pour l'époque mais la magie aidait énormément. Ils accueillirent leurs premiers élèves mais les discordes apparurent rapidement entre Salazar et Godric…

- A cause de la pureté du sang chez les élèves qu'ils accueillaient ? coupa Harry qui redécouvrait l'histoire d'un autre coté.

- Oh non ça ce sont les historiens qui l'ont inventé défendit la reine. Godric voulait accueillir les No Name dans une partie du château et Salazar refusait. Le geste de Godric était plein de bon sentiment envers nous mais il avait oublié une chose primordiale sur nous. Nous n'étions pas sorciers. Nous avions été reniés par des sorciers. Nous n'avions pas notre place au château et Salazar le comprenait parfaitement. Et c'est ce jour là que j'ai su au plus profond de moi que ce n'était pas le début de la vision prophétique d'Aengus. J'ai donc décidé de les laisser entre eux et de retourner chez les miens en leur disant qu'ils seraient toujours la bienvenue chez nous. Enfin je l'espérais.

- Alors pourquoi dans l'histoire ils disent que Serpentard à quitter le château en laissant un monstre dans la chambre des secrets ?

- Salazar est parti avec moi rougit la reine avant de voir le regard exorbité de Harry. Il est venu au refuge avec moi. Au début quand les autres ont vu un sorcier parmi eux ils ont voulu le tuer. Mais Salazar a détruit sa baguette en leur disant que maintenant ils avaient tous plus de pouvoirs que lui. Il a passé une partie de sa vie à apprendre aux No Name à faire des potions pour se soigner, pour se défendre, pour attaquer. L'histoire a été cruelle avec lui. Certes il avait pas une carrure aussi imposante et aussi rayonnante que Godric mais il avait son charme, beaucoup de charme. Et s'il était froid et distant il restait une personne merveilleuse avec un cœur en or. Comme dirait Jo, il suffisait juste de comprendre le langage Salazarikin.

- Vous vous tapiez Salazar Serpentard ? balança Jo sans aucune finesse.

- Ne parle pas de mon mari avec de tel propos grogna la reine.

- Votre MARI ! hurla Harry en se levant.

- Il est pas interdit de se marier avec des sorciers répliqua Maeva toute rouge. Et puis l'amour n'a pas de frontière !

- Mais quand même comment ça se fait que personne ne savait ! s'outra Harry.

- C'est le principe de la vie privée Harry, ils ne voulaient pas se faire harceler par les paparazzis rit Jo.

- C'était au moyen âge abruti, y'avait pas de paparazzis grogna Harry en frappant son frère avant de se tourner vers la reine. Comment êtes vous alors devenu le tableau de la salle commune des Serdaigles ?

- 5ans après notre mariage nous avions deux enfants mais j'étais mourante et Salazar ne parvenait pas à trouver le remède pour me soigner. Je m'étais résignée à mourir mais lui de toute évidence n'était pas prêt à me laisser partir. Il a donc demandé à un des No Name qui avait un pouvoir particulièrement puissant de s'occuper de moi.

- Quel pouvoir ? murmura Jo.

- Enfermer l'âme de quelque chose ou quelqu'un dans un objet !

- Mais c'est immonde de faire ça à une personne, vous n'êtes pas morte alors trancha Harry avec écœurement. Il a enfermé votre âme dans un vulgaire tableau !

- Ne le juge pas ainsi Harry, il m'a demandé avant. Et j'ai dis oui car je voulais en profiter pour voir mes enfants grandirent. Cependant pour enfermer une âme surtout humaine dans un tableau avec une simple peinture il faut que le transfert se passe dans un lieu hautement spirituelle. Et savais-tu que Poudlard était construit sur une des plus grandes veines magiques du monde ?

- Mais s'il vous aimait autant que vous le dites pourquoi Serpentard a-t-il accepté à ce que vous vous condamniez à une vie quasiment maudite, coincé dans un vulgaire tableau ? Je ne comprends pas murmura furieusement Harry en essayant de trouver le pourquoi du comment.

- Tout ce que voulait Salazar c'était du temps pour trouver le remède à ma maladie. Une fois mon âme transférée dans le tableau Godric, Rowena et lui-même ont plongé mon corps dans un état de stase. Salazar a travaillé jour et nuit pendant 3ans pour trouver le remède à ma maladie. Personne n'a su qu'il était au château car il n'était pas dans son laboratoire mais dans une pièce qu'il s'était lui-même construite au temps de la construction du château…

- La chambre des secrets souffla Harry.

- Oui la chambre des secrets confirma la reine. Je me souviens encore du jour où il a déboulé dans le bureau directorial où se trouvaient les trois autres directeurs et mon tableau. Il tenait une petite fiole dans la main et hurlait « j'ai trouvé, j'ai trouvé ! ». Pour pouvoir me guérir il suffisait que le No Name qui avait extirpé l'âme de mon corps face l'inverse en me faisant reprendre ma place.

- Mais pourquoi vous êtes toujours un tableau ? s'étonna Jo.

- La peste était une véritable épidémie à cette époque, et hélas les No Name furent également touchés. Azéline fut une des premières à être contaminée par ce mal et donc à être morte. D'après ce qu'un No Name est venu nous dire au château, elle est décédée 2 mois après m'avoir transférée dans le tableau soupira la reine. Le choc a été très dur à encaisser pour Salazar qui disait que c'était de sa faute, qu'il n'aurait jamais du accepté. Il a parcouru le monde entier pour essayer de trouver quelqu'un qui puisse me permettre de reprendre place dans mon corps mais il n'a jamais trouvé quiconque. Il s'est même renseigné dans les arts sombres dans la prestigieuse école du nord : l'institut de Drumstrang. Les historiens ont très bien retenu ce passage là et c'est de là qu'est née la légende de Salazar Serpentard le premier mage noir de l'histoire. Mais il n'était pas comme ça.

- On vous croit reine Maeva, vous n'avez pas à vous justifier vous savez décréta doucement Harry en voyant l'air peiné de la femme.

- Quand il est revenu de son voyage il n'était plus le même, il avait le visage émacié, des cernes immondes. C'était un homme brisé et il est tombé profondément malade. Godric m'a alors enchanté pour que je puisse passer de portrait en portrait dans le château afin que je puisse rester auprès de Salazar dans ses appartements. Et il est décédé au bout de deux mois pleura la reine qui se remémorait de sombres souvenirs.

- Si vous souvenir vous fait trop mal pourquoi rester à Poudlard alors ?

- Mon « tableau » a été créé sur le réseau de Poudlard Jo, c'est pour ça que Harry a eut énormément de soucis pour me faire venir jusqu'ici. Et puis Poudlard est ma maison, c'est l'endroit où repose mon mari et ses amis. C'est mon foyer autant que l'a été le refuge expliqua Maeva.

- Et votre corps qu'est-il devenu ? Et pourquoi le portrait de la salle commune de Serdaigle et non pas de Serpentard ? questionna Harry.

- Connais-tu l'histoire la dame grise et du baron sanglant Harry ?

- Son vrai nom est Helena et elle vivait dans l'ombre de sa mère qui n'était autre que Rowena Serdaigle. Elle était jalouse de sa célébrité, elle a donc finit par voler son diadème en croyant que ce dernier lui apporterait la sagesse et lui permettrait d'être plus intelligente et plus importante que sa propre mère. Une fois son forfait accomplie Helena s'était enfuie vers l'Europe de l'Est. Au début, sa mère n'admettait pas le vol de son célèbre diadème et cachait la vérité aux autres fondateurs. Mais quelques mois plus tard, elle tomba gravement malade et sa dernière volonté fut de revoir une dernière fois son unique enfant. Elle demanda à un homme, un baron, éperdument amoureux d'Helena de partir à sa recherche... Le Baron finit par retrouver sa trace dans une forêt albanaise et Helena s'aperçu un peu tard que l'homme dont elle avait souvent repoussé les avances était à sa poursuite et avant d'être capturée, elle cacha le diadème dans un tronc d'arbre. La jeune femme refusa de revenir en sa compagnie et fou de rage le baron poignarda Helena en pleine poitrine. Et la légende finit sur le fait que le Baron fut horrifié d'avoir tué la femme qu'il aimait et qu'il a finit par se suicider expliqua Harry.

- Joyeuses les histoires de l'époque ironisa Jo.

- Pourquoi une femme qui n'avait jamais voulu revenir en Angleterre est finalement revenue au château même si elle était morte ? Cette femme est revenu brisée, alors je suis restée avec elle en me promettant de prendre soin de la fille d'une des femmes qui furent mes meilleures amies. Et peu à peu je me suis prise au jeu de garder la salle commune avec la joie d'apprendre des choses à des étudiants avec des devinettes comme Rowena l'aimait particulièrement finit la reine.

- Donc c'était cette fameuse Rowena Serdaigle la No Name de Poudlard ? demanda Jo.

- Non c'était Helga Poufsouffle rétorqua Harry. Vu la description que la reine a fait il n'y a pas d'autres possibilités. Et puis Rowena Serdaigle était connue pour être une très grande enchanteresse.

- Non je suis sur que c'était Serdaigle pas vrai que j'ai raison Maeva ? bouda Jo en demandant au tableau.

- Harry a raison, Helga était une No Name pas Rowena. Elle n'avait pas un pouvoir aussi exubérant que les nôtres mais son pouvoir lui allait à merveille. Elle pouvait en quelque sorte déverser ses sentiments soit dans la cuisine qu'elle préparait, soit dans les récits qu'elle contait. Les humains la respectaient et les créatures magiques avaient confiance en elle. Elle incarnait à merveille les qualités de sa maison : la loyauté, la justice et surtout la patience. C'est pour ça que je trouve que Pomona Chourave est une directrice de maison parfaite pour cette maison sourit la reine.

- D'ailleurs je suis sur qu'elle a du sang de No Name dans les veines, elle est trop bien pour être une sorcière trancha Harry.

- Harry, tous les sorciers ne sont pas aussi noirs que tu le penses soupira la reine.

- Ça m'étonnerai grogna Harry avant de reprendre. Et donc votre corps ?

- Je ne pense pas que le sort de stase ait pu perdurer face au temps et à la mort des lanceurs. Mon corps est surement décomposé et honnêtement ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance je pense sourit pauvrement la reine.

- Elle est triste l'histoire renifla une voix derrière le canapé faisant sursauter Harry qui se rendit compte de la présence de Nicolas et Elisa derrière eux.

- Reine Maeva je vous présente la baveuse Elisa taquina Harry.

- Et Kotoko aussi s'outra la peluche.

- Tu avais raison Harry c'est vraiment un pouvoir terrifiant déclara sombrement la reine en regardant la petite fille qui avait un don qui ressemblait à une malédiction. Pauvre enfant ! Ne la laisser jamais tomber sinon elle aura de graves problèmes.

- De toute façon on abandonne jamais l'un des nôtres tranchèrent Harry et Jo en chœur avant de sourire malicieusement.

- Les garçons j'aime pas ce sourire s'inquiéta Nicolas. Il est souvent synonyme de bêtises.

- Mais non Nico pas de soucis c'est les vacances sourit Harry.

- Que merlin nous protège murmura l'homme alors que Jo éclatait de rire.


	12. Où le nom Stark commence à retentir dans

Coucou à tous,

Alors vous avez passé une bonne semaine ? Et enfin en week end ?

Merci à tous les lecteurs et les reviewers.

Kynelia : Hello, merci pour la review en anonyme. Ta réflexion sur l'âge de Harry je me la suis posé plusieurs fois. À chaque fois que je me dis « mais dans quoi tu t'es embarquée et pourquoi tu as commencé quand il avait que 10ans ». je sais que là-dessus je suis un peu à coté de la plaque mais quand vous allez découvrir le passé à Harry j'espère que vous comprendrez mieux. Il n'a de 10ans que de physique, il n'a pas la mentalité, il ne peut plus avoir la mentalité d'un petit garçon. Et par défaut son « professionnalisme » et son sérieux débordent sur ceux qui le côtoient. Pour ce qui est de mon style d'écriture, y'a quand même 10ans entre le début des Ti et maintenant et j'espère franchement que je me suis améliorée XD j'arrive pas à relire les TI sans être horrifié. Alors merci encore pour ta review ça fait très plaisir. Et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le début a semblé te plaire. A+ Mili

Chotsala : coucou , merci pour la review. C'est vrai que tu es un vieux de la vielle et que j'ai toujours eut le souvenir d'avoir des review de ta part. Alors merci beaucoup pour cela. A bientôt.

Allez merci encore à tous, et bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine ^^

A++

Mili

* * *

11 : Où le nom Stark commence à retentir dans le monde

- Harry on pensera fortement à toi quand tu passeras ton Masteria murmura furieusement la femme à Nico en prenant Harry dans ses bras.

- Je sais, allez prenez soin de vous et surtout de vos cheveux décréta Harry avant d'empoigner le portoloin et de disparaitre comme un voleur.

- Ahhh putain mes cheveux ! hurla Jo en sentant ses cheveux tombés.

- Hey pourquoi moi aussi ? s'outra Sue tout comme le reste des autres No Name.

- Harryyyyyyyyyyyyy hurlèrent la famille du jeune homme qui se trouvait déjà en sécurité à 8000 kilomètre de la maison.

- Je transmettrai mais je dois y aller pouffa la reine en se redressant dans son tableau.

- Garder le paréo et les lunettes de soleil, vous avez la classe comme ça rit Jared.

- Et continuer de veiller sur Harry, et revenez nous voir quand vous voulez sourit Nico alors que la reine disparaissait pour retrouver le couloir sombre et vide de Poudlard enfin dans le couloir normalement vide de Poudlard

- Reine Maeva puis-je savoir où vous étiez ? trancha durement Dumbledore.

- Oui sourit la reine en mettant ses lunettes de soleil sur sa tête.

- Et… pressa Dumbledore d'un ton qui n'avait rien d'avenant.

- Et quoi ? soupira la reine qui vit arriver dans le coin du couloir Harry qui se rendit immédiatement invisible.

- Ou étiez vous passé ? s'irrita le directeur.

- En vacances au soleil, vous savez le soleil c'est bon pour la peau c'est plein de vitamine D sourit la reine. Mais vous savez directeur il faut être un peu plus précis dans vos questions si vous voulez des réponses qui vous conviennent mieux. Vous seriez très mauvais en lanceur de devinette.

- Ne jouez pas à ce jeu avec moi Maeva menaça le directeur.

- Et vous, essayez de modérer vos paroles, on n'a pas élevé les dragons ensembles alors un peu de politesse trancha froidement la reine en se redressant de tout son séant.

Et même son paréo multicolore et ses lunettes de soleil ne diminuèrent en rien l'aura qui se dégageait de ce tableau si particulier.

- Vous avez réussi une fois à me mettre sous votre contrôle mais n'oubliez pas que ce château n'est pas le votre directeur. Vous vous déclarez grand protecteur du monde sorcier mais je vous trouve bien sournois d'enchanter les couloirs et les tableaux et même d'envouter vos élèves. Mais attention vous trouverez un jour plus malin que vous ! décréta la reine.

- C'est vous qui avez aidé les Serdaigles à obtenir la chartre de Poudlard ? Avez-vous conscience des conséquences terribles que cela à engendrer ? Avec ces histoires l'image de Poudlard va au plus bas ! Lorsque les parents n'auront plus confiance en l'école et que nous devrons fermer, vous resterez ici abandonnée de tous affirma le directeur.

- Et bien dans ce cas je retournerai au soleil en pensant que vous être le directeur qui aura conduit Poudlard à sa perte sourit radieusement la reine alors que Dumbledore repartait en colère. Hey Harry, tu peux pas le rendre chauve et imberbe le vieux ?

- Par merlin reine Maeva, arrêtez de vous comporter comme Jo s'horrifia Harry.

- J'ai un message de leur part rit la reine. HARRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYY !

- Bah ça va il n'y a pas de menace de mort pour une fois pouffa Harry en pensant à sa famille qui se retrouverait chauve jusqu'au lendemain. Ils n'oseront pas sortir comme ça ! C'était injuste qu'il profite d'un jour de vacances en plus par rapport à moi !

- En tout cas merci Harry, je ne me suis plus amusée comme ça depuis un millénaire rougit la reine.

- Retournez à la maison quand vous voulez, vous serez toujours la bienvenue là bas admit Harry.

- Nicolas me l'a également confirmé. Je pense reprendre des vacances en juillet et en Aout pouffa la reine.

- Oh oh les élèves arrivent, dites moi votre devinette !

- J'ai encore un jour de vacances mais pourtant je dois reprendre les cours demain. Pourquoi ? taquina la reine alors que Harry la mitraillait du regard.

- Parce que la vie est injuste et que les personnes qui ont osé se moquer de moi on finit chauve. Et je suis sure qu'il y a un moyen pour appliquer cette sentence à un tableau devenue un peu trop vicieux en 15 jours. Est-ce la bonne réponse ? ironisa Harry.

- Euh oui murmura la reine avec une pointe de peur dans le regard.

- Merci sourit Harry de toutes ses dents.

- Ils ont raison tu fais peur quand tu fais pas ton iceberg marmonna la reine.

- Vous disiez ? nargua Harry.

- Bonne soirée Harry sourit la reine alors que le jeune Serdaigle rentrait et que le portrait rebasculait devant les autres Serdaigles qui n'avaient pas couru assez vite pour passer avec la réponse de Harry.

- Bon le but c'est de dormir tôt et d'avoir le reste de la nuit pour faire ce que je veux s'enthousiasma Harry au moment où le portrait basculait.

- Hey Harry gueula Stan en s'approchant de lui. Hey Harry ne part pas !

- Je suis mort je vais me coucher trancha froidement Harry.

- Comment tu peux avoir un frère et deux sœurs aussi cool et être comme ça s'étonna Stan.

- Va demander à Rogue s'il trouve mon frère ou ma sœur cool, sur ce bonne nuit déclara Harry en montant dans son dortoir et ne prenant même pas la peine d'entendre les gémissements outrés du préfet. J-49 avant le Masteria et j'ai encore du boulot en réserve.

- Harry c'est quoi encore ce pavé énorme ? gémit Stan quand il vit le petit Serdaigle étudier un grimoire immense.

- Je l'ai trouvé dans une vieille boutique, il est pas mal et j'apprends plein de chose décréta Harry en haussant les épaules.

- _Bon en fait c'est Nico qui l'a sorti de sa bibliothèque pour que je puisse préparer mon examen sereinement. Selon lui, si je maitrise ce bouquin l'examen est dans la poche. Mais plus que 48 jours pensa Harry en se relançant dans ses études de potion._

- Et le cours de Rogue ce matin ? s'inquiéta Stan qui soupira quand il vit le jeune garçon qui continuait de hausser les épaules. Si tu es toujours en vie et si je n'ai toujours pas entendu de rumeurs de meurtre sur professeur je suppose que cela s'est bien passé.

- Bah tu vois tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour répondre à tes questions stupides. Alors laisse moi bosser tranquille trancha Harry.

- Est-ce que dans ta bonté légendaire tu pourrais m'expliquer un truc pour mon cours de potion de demain ? demanda Stan.

- Tu vois pas que je bosse ! grogna Harry avant de voir la mine boudeuse du préfet. Va chercher tes affaires et fais pas de bruit !

- Cool t'assure Harry s'enthousiasma le préfet en se levant.

- Boucle là répliqua froidement Harry en le mitraillant du regard.

Stan couru à toute vitesse pour aller chercher ses affaires avant de revenir s'asseoir à la table basse. Harry du faire appel à toute sa concentration pour ne pas éclater de rire en voyant le jeune homme hésiter à déplacer ses parchemins de peur de se faire engueuler avant de finalement faire venir à lui une autre table basse pour pouvoir s'installer correctement.

- Tu sais que tu en deviens pathétique Ollerton nargua Harry sans relever les yeux de son cahier qu'il gribouillait.

- Tu sais que tu fais peur quand même Stark rétorqua Stan. J'ai pas envie de mourir empoisonner parce que je t'aurais mélanger deux de tes feuilles remplis de signes bizarre. Des fois je me demande si c'est pas des runes que tu utilises.

- Arrêtes de parler pour rien dire et dis moi ton soucis avec ton cours soupira Harry pour couper le préfet dans son délire.

- _De toute façon maintenant je ne pourrai pas rebosser avant ce soir, je suis encore bon pour essayer de faire rentrer un peu les techniques de potions dans leur cerveau hermétique pensa Harry en voyant les amis de Stan venir le_ rejoindre.

- Alors Harry tu as pris du grade, tu es professeur maintenant ? taquina Elladora en arrivant vers 18h à la fin de ses cours.

- Ella boucle là grogna Stan qui essayait de se concentrer sur son devoir alors que Harry n'avait même pas relevé l'arrivée de la préfète en chef.

- Toi je t'ai pas sonné répliqua la préfète en chef.

- Les amoureux si vous voulez vous engueuler vous le faite ailleurs que ici où vous emmerdez tout le monde pour étudier trancha Harry froidement.

- Mais…

- Assis toi Viridian et fermes là ! coupa Harry avec un ton qui d'admettait aucune réplique.

Grommelant face au comportement du petit Serdaigle la préfète en chef poussa Stan et s'assis à coté de lui pour se mettre à faire ses devoirs tout en continuant à maudire « ce stupide première année qui est chiant et pas aimable pour une noise ».

- _N'empêche qu'elle s'est collée contre Ollerton qui n'a rien dit sourit Harry en se remettant au travail tout en répondant de temps en temps aux questions qui fusaient._

- Monsieur Stark pourriez vous rester s'il vous plait.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Black ? grogna Harry en s'approchant du professeur._

- Oui professeur ? Y a-t-il un problème avec mes devoirs ? fit mine de s'étonner le Serdaigle.

- Non, ils sont excellents bien sur sourit Black. Le Masteria de Potions est pour bientôt il me semble ?

- 46 jours décréta froidement Harry.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas je ne vais pas vous faire des grands discours à propos de Ser… ton professeur de potion, mais je voulais savoir comment se passait tes révisions ?

- Elles se passent répondit évasivement Harry.

- Oui bien sur je comprends pourquoi tu es aussi froid quand tu parles de ça à un professeur. Mais ne suis-je pas plus auror que professeur rit joyeusement le professeur avant de s'arrêter en voyant le visage imperturbable de son élève.

- _Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il est con ! Il a été bercé trop prêt du mur c'est pas possible d'être aussi con naturellement ! soupira Harry._

- Bref Mr Stark tout ça pour dire que j'ai parlé de vous à de très bons amis à moi pendant les vacances sourit Black sans voir que le jeune garçon devant lui blanchissait dangereusement. Et je ne sais pas si vous connaissez Lily Potter mais c'est une très grande chercheuse du ministère. Elle a été très touchée qu'un enfant de 11ans est le courage de passer son Masteria. Elle m'a dit de vous que si vous aviez des questions vous pouviez…

- Non interrompit froidement Harry en jetant un coup d'œil sur son dragon qui gagnait rapidement sur le rouge.

- Vous ne la dérangerez …

- J'ai dis NON, qu'y a-t-il que vous ne comprenez pas là dedans ? hurla Harry pale comme un mort. Je suis malade professeur mais pas aussi stupide que vous le penser. Je sais parfaitement que vous voulez que je batte le professeur Rogue au Masteria à cause de votre guerre enfantine.

- Harry… tenta Black avec calme.

- Je ne vous ai jamais autorisé à m'appeler par mon prénom, nous ne sommes pas amis ! rétorqua Harry.

- Excusez-moi Mr Stark, je ne pensais pas …

- Vous ne pensiez pas que je comprendrais votre stratagème ? ironisa Harry. Détestez le professeur Rogue, et faite en sorte qu'il vous déteste autant mais laissez moi en dehors de tout ça !

Puis sans attendre une quelconque réponse de la part de Black, Harry tourna les talons, attrapa son sac de cours et s'éloigna de la salle de cours comme s'il avait le diable au trousse. Voyant que le rouge gagnait de plus en plus de terrain sur le bleu de son dragon, Harry se laissa tomber contre un mur d'un couloir vide et fit disparaitre ses clones qui travaillaient dans la salle sur commande. Puis il but une bonne dose de potion calmante avant de s'obliger à calmer sa respiration erratique.

- Par Merlin Mr Stark s'affola Mc Gonagall qui passait dans le couloir. Vous allez bien ? Vous voulez de l'aide ?

- _Je veux qu'on me fiche la paix grogna Harry._

- Je ne me suis pas senti bien mais ça va passer murmura faiblement Harry en levant un regard fiévreux vers la professeur de métamorphose.

- Je vais vous aider à rejoindre votre dortoir ! Mais ne serait-ce pas plus simple que vous alliez consulter l'infirmière ? s'inquiéta Mc Gonagall.

- J'ai pris mes potions il faut juste que je me repose marmonna Harry qui ne quittait pas des yeux le dragon qui ne voulait pas redevenir bleu.

Grimaçant en essayant de retenir ce flux qui tourbillonnait au plus profond de son être, il prit une profonde respiration et poussa sur ses jambes pour se redresser. Il sentait à coté de lui Mc Gonagall qui tentait de le soutenir mais il ne faisait même pas attention à elle. Tout ce qui le préoccupait était d'arriver dans son dortoir, de se mettre dans son lit et surtout de faire redescendre cette colère qui l'avait complètement retourné.

- Par merlin Harry s'épouvanta Stan qui sortait de la salle commune au moment où ils arrivaient devant le tableau de la reine.

- Mr Ollerton aider Mr Stark à rejoindre son lit, il a dit avoir pris ses potions et avoir juste besoin de repos ordonna Mc Gonagall.

- Allez avoue Harry tu fais ça pour louper le cours de la vieille chauve souris essaya de taquiner Stan sans voir le regard outrée de sa professeur de métamorphose.

- Prends pas ton cas pour une généralité Ollerton grogna Harry.

- Ouf tu me rassures tu es encore en mode grognon, c'est que c'est pas une grosse crise soupira de soulagement le préfet en venant prendre son bras pour le mettre sur ses épaules et l'aider ainsi à avancer. T'aurais pas pris quelques kilos ?

- Du muscle, débile ! marmonna Harry qui sentait peu à peu la potion surpuissante prendre le dessus sur sa conscience.

Quand il sentit qu'il arrivait contre son lit après l'interminable monté des escaliers, il se jeta dedans et enleva ses chaussures avec ses pieds avant de rouler pour passer sous ses couvertures.

- Va en cours Ollerton je vais bientôt m'endormir à cause de mes potions, t'inquiète ! marmonna Harry déjà à moitié endormi.

A contre cœur le préfet ferma ses rideaux et Harry appuya immédiatement sur sa marque. Et quelques secondes plus tard Jo apparu dans son lit visiblement à peine réveiller. Cependant quand il vit son petit frère il se réveilla instantanément.

- Harry ça va ? s'inquiéta le grand frère. Bien sur ça ne va pas je suis stupide. Tu as pris tes potions ?

- Je veux plus être seul somnola Harry.

- Je reste ici sourit Jo en s'asseyant sur le lit et en prenant son petit frère contre lui. Dors je reste avec toi, heureusement que j'ai eut le reflexe de prendre la potion d'invisibilité que je laisse sur ma table de chevet ou cas ou. Et tu n'en as visiblement rien à foutre vu que tu dors.

- Mr Stark qu'est-ce que vous faite ici ? chuchota furieusement chourave en ouvrant les rideaux de son élève.

- Chut madame chourave vous allez le réveiller ! grogna Jo qui se maudit de s'être endormi sans prendre la peine de boire la potion d'invisibilité.

- Mais vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici paniqua la femme avant de lancer plein de sort de protection et d'intimité autour du lit. Si le professeur Dumbledore ou pire le professeur Rogue vous trouve ça pourrait mal finir pour vous ? Comment êtes-vous arrivé jusqu'ici ?

- Après la dernière crise on s'est adressé à une personne qui nous a permis d'avoir un portoloin qui passe même les défenses de Poudlard : pas très légal je l'accorde mais nécessaire. Mais à n'utiliser qu'en cas d'urgence car il se décharge rapidement à cause de la puissance utilisée pour passer les barrières inventa Jo au fur et à mesure. Harry m'a prévenu que ça n'allait pas avec son bracelet d'alerte et je suis arrivé aussitôt.

- Est-ce que son état nécessite son rapatriement chez vous ? s'inquiéta la professeur en posant sa main sur le front de son élève.

- J'ai déjà vérifié il n'a pas de fièvre, et les potions qu'il a pris l'ont complètement foutu dans le coltard. Il risque de dormir un moment mais en aucun cas ça ne finira comme la dernière fois expliqua le No Name.

- Quand ma collègue m'a prévenu que Mr Stark avait à nouveau fait une crise j'ai un peu paniqué vu ce qui c'est passé il y a deux mois soupira Chourave.

- Mon petit frère vous apprécie énormément avoua Jo.

- C'est un bon petit garçon tellement brillant qu'il attire facilement la jalousie des gens déclara la professeur de botanique en s'asseyant sur le fond du lit. Mais quand je le vois dans ce lit blanc comme un linge alors qu'il est à peine midi je me dis que que cette jalousie n'a vraiment aucun lieu d'être. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être inquiète pour lui

- C'est ce qu'on appelle être humain professeur ne vous excusez pas de l'être taquina Jo. Bien sur cette notion d'humanité à l'air d'être complètement étrangère à certains de vos collègues.

- Je dois vous avouez que je ne comprends pas le comportement de certaines personnes et si je n'aimais pas autant enseigné et prendre soin de mes élèves je ne serai plus là soupira la professeur.

- Restez ! Vous devez rester car vous parvenez à adoucir les cœurs des plus froids. La crevette en ai l'exemple même avoua Jo en passant sa main dans les cheveux de son frère. Vous êtes son seul rempart contre les autres professeurs qui lui mène la vie dure à cause de conneries. Vous êtes le seul rempart pour vos Poufsouffles face aux autres et surtout à Rogue.

- Vous êtes vraiment pas frères pour rien tous les deux. Vous parlez pareils pouffa Chourave.

- Ahh hurla Harry en se réveillant en panique.

- Chut Harry je suis là, tu n'es pas tout seul, je suis là lâcha Jo en le serrant fortement contre lui.

- Il avait pas le droit, il avait pas le droit gémit Harry en s'accrochant désespérément à son frère qui regarda chourave qui se releva pour sortir de ses propres protections pour leur laisser de l'intimité.

- Qui n'avait pas le droit ? Explique-moi Harry ! Explique moi pourquoi tu as fais une crise ? demanda doucement Jo avec une voix rassurante.

- Black… Black il a parlé de Lily Potter… il a dit qu'il leur avait parlé de moi gémit Harry alors que Jo tentait de le réconforter comme il pouvait. Il a dit qu'elle était touchée qu'un enfant comme moi passe son Masteria… et … et que si j'avais des questions je n'avais qu'à la contacter.

- C'est une sale femme hypocrite qui se réjouit de faire bonne figure devant les gens Harry, tu n'as pas à te sentir blessé par des gens comme ça tenta Jo qui tentait aussi de contrôler sa colère.

- J'ai perdu le contrôle j'ai cru que j'allais le tuer Jo, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais le tuer. Je m'en fou d'eux maintenant alors pourquoi ça fait si mal pleura Harry dévasté.

- Tu veux te convaincre que tu t'en fou mais ce n'est pas vrai murmura Jo en berçant son frère. Le fait de voir qu'ils accordent plus de crédits à un étranger alors qu'ils ont abandonné leur enfant, toi, ça doit te faire mal. Très mal même. On sait que tu as compris que tu es de notre famille et rien ne changera jamais ça Harry. Mais le deuil d'un passé aussi lourd que le tien ne se réalise pas en 6 mois. Il te faudra du temps, beaucoup de temps mais un jour tu y arriveras. Tu arrives à passer outre Black, tu arriveras à passer outre les Potter. La rentrée prochaine sera très dure pour toi mais n'oublie pas que nous sommes là pour toi.

- Je sais marmonna Harry alors que ses sanglots se calmaient.

- Et tu as très bien réagit, tu ne l'as pas tué taquina Jo.

- Le dragon a vu quasiment rouge ! Je ne pouvais pas faire sortir mes pouvoirs, alors je n'ai pas eut le choix j'ai pris la potion calmante de Nico. Elle assommerait un troupeau de dragons pour des semaines. Mais ça m'empêche au moins de ruminer le temps que le dragon se calme bailla Harry.

- Je vais rentrer à la maison Harry, ça ira ? s'inquiéta Jo.

- Ouai maintenant ça va, désolé de t'avoir fait venir pour rien grogna le jeune homme.

- Ne dit pas ce que tu ne penses pas Harry. C'était important pour toi que je vienne et que je reste alors je suis venu et je suis resté. Repose toi maintenant et venge toi sur Black sourit Jo alors que Harry s'endormait profondément.

Vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne dans la chambre Jo sortit du lit de son frère et attrapa un stylo et une feuille sur lequel il gribouilla à Mme Chourave de prendre soin de son frère et il alla à la fenêtre avant de se transformer en chouette et de sauter. Il battit des ailes à pleine vitesse et déposa la missive aux pieds de Chourave qui discutait avec Bibine qui surveillait les 1eres années avant de disparaitre pour chez lui où tout le monde devait l'attendre avec anxiété suite à son départ en catastrophe.

Harry ne se réveilla le lendemain matin que sur les coups de 9h et il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer face à ces potions qui le rendaient complètement amorphe. Regardant son bras il vit avec soulagement qu'il était quasiment redevenu bleu mais sur ce coup là il était persuadé que s'il avait pu évacuer ses pouvoirs bouillonnant le résultat aurait été le même.

_- T'as eut beaucoup de chance Black grogna Harry en allant prendre une bonne douche._

Il arriva en cours de Botanique juste au moment où la cloche sonnait et si Chourave voulut dire quelque chose le regard fermé de Harry la dissuada rapidement.

- _45 jours avant ce putain de Masteria, jusque là plus rien ne m'importera ! Les Potter qu'ils aillent se faire foutre et Black avec ! J'ai jamais rien été pour eux avant aujourd'hui et je ne vaudrais rien de plus à leur yeux demain ! ce Masteria je vais l'avoir pour les No Name et pas pour cette bande de con ! se motiva Harry en fixant sa professeur pour suivre le cours._

C'est ainsi que les 44 jours qui le séparait du jour J passèrent rapidement dans le château. Les professeurs, hormis Rogue, étaient restés ébahis devant le professionnalisme que leur petit étudiant avait démontré : jusqu'au dernier moment il avait rendu des devoirs parfaits et avait assisté au cours en étant attentif. Eux qui pensait que le jeune homme mettrait ses études de coté pour se concentrer sur son Masteria avait largement eut tort. Et pour pousser le vice plus loin encore pour les examens de fin d'année il avait exécuté tous ses sorts du premier coup avec une puissance non négligeable acquis avec beaucoup d'entrainement avait-il souligné face au jury. C'est donc officieusement le 1er de sa promotion qu'Harry se trouvait en ce vendredi 21 Juin 2011 dans la salle commune de Serdaigle.

- J'arrive pas à croire qu'on ai pas eut Rogue depuis début Juin, il se fait pas chier ce con ! Il se prend quasiment un mois pour réviser alors que toi ils t'ont pas fait de cadeau s'offusquait Elladora assis à coté de lui.

- Mais même avec ça il a finit premier rétorqua Stan. Et te plains pas pour ta dernière semaine à Poudlard tu n'auras pas de cours de potions ! Je trouve que c'est un beau cadeau après 7ans de tortures !

- Le plus beau cadeau qu'on pourrait me faire c'est qu'Harry et le gamin de 10ans aient leur Masteria et que Rogue le loupe. Dommage que je loupe ça l'année prochaine quand ils recevront leur résultat soupira Elladora.

- De toute manière je ne recevrais pas mes résultats ici, j'ai spécifié sur mon dossier que les résultats doivent être envoyés chez moi trancha froidement Harry qui lisait un livre d'histoire pour se détendre.

- Mais c'est pas drôle bouda Stan.

- Je ne fais pas ça pour Poudlard, je fais ça pour moi ! répliqua Harry.

- En tout cas demain tu auras intérêt à tenir le choc, tu devrais aller te coucher tôt s'inquiéta la préfète en chef.

- Mais laissez moi lire tranquillement grogna Harry.

- Tu sais à ce qui parait la plus longue épreuve de potion à durer une fois…

- … presque 3 mois ! Je le sais Ollerton ! Alors si vous voulez vous mettre en pression pour une débilité vous allez le faire plus loin. Et puis voyez le bon coté des choses vous pourrez vous bécoter tranquillement la semaine prochaine sans que je vous dérange taquina Harry alors que les deux adolescents rougissaient. Il te reste 2 mois et 1semaine pour le fidéliser Viridian. L'année prochaine tu ne seras plus là pour surveiller ce qu'il fait. Et sais-tu que dans certaines cultures la polygamie est autorisée ?

- Harry s'offusquèrent les deux amoureux.

- Ne faites pas vos saintes nitouches maintenant surtout face à moi ! J'ai toujours dis que vous finiriez marié et si vous aviez été un peu plus réceptif je n'aurais pas eu à m'en mêlé décréta le jeune No Name.

En effet depuis qu'Harry s'était mis à crier sur tous les toits aux deux qu'ils aillent se marier et autres joyeuseté de ce genre tous les membres de la maison de Serdaigle avaient commencé à faire attention. Et en effet certains gestes ne trompaient pas. Ils s'attendaient toujours pour aller à la grande salle, le soir ils étudiaient cote à cote tellement collé-serré que même une feuille ne pouvait les séparer. Et la tension qui existait entre eux ne rendait Harry que de plus en plus irritable car c'était lui qui se les coltinait. Et un jour il avait perdu patience. Il avait fait boire de force du véritaserum au jeune homme et une potion larmoyante à la jeune femme. Ce jour là resterait à jamais graver dans la mémoire des Serdaigles tant la situation avait été comique. Une jeune femme en pleure, racontant ses histoires passés et le jeune homme en face lui avouant tous les sentiments qu'il lui portait sans pouvoir s'y soustraire. Bref les deux étudiants avaient gracieusement insulté Harry qui s'en foutait comme de sa première chaussette. Mais ils avaient quand même fini par sortir ensemble.

- N'espère même pas qu'on te voue un culte immortel pour ça grogna Elladora.

- Quelle joie ça va être de ne plus t'entendre à partir de maintenant sourit Harry en se levant. Je vais me coucher et demain je pars très tôt. Donc à jamais Viridian, et hélas à dans deux mois Ollerton décréta Harry en se levant et en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

- Harry l'arrêta Elladora avec crainte en se levant également pour le rattraper. M'as-tu à ce point détesté tout ce temps ? Parce que peu importe ce que tu penses ton sale caractère me manquera Harry.

- Détesté n'est pas assez fort. Tu m'as cassé les pieds pour être poli, tu m'as ennuyé et tout un tas d'autres choses. La seule chose que j'appréciais chez toi c'était le fait que quand tu n'étais pas trop loin, Ollerton était moins chiant. Donc si tu veux rester en aussi haute estime laisse moi allez pioncer que je puisse rétamer la gueule de Rogue demain décréta Harry en commençant à monter les escaliers avant de se tourner vers la préfète qui était défaite. Hey Elladora, bonne chance pour supporter Ollerton le reste de ta vie !

- Je sais pas comment je dois prendre ça pleura la préfète en chef en riant à moitié.

- Comme l'avait signalé sa petite sœur c'est le fameux langage Harrykin rassura Stan. Et je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais il t'a appelé par ton prénom. Il a au moins fait l'effort de s'en souvenir alors qu'il ne connait toujours pas les noms de ses propres compagnons de dortoir.

- C'est quand même un salop renifla la préfète.

- C'est Harry sourit Stan comme si c'était une évidence.

Harry se réveilla le lendemain sur les coups de 5h à cause de la foutu potion que Nicolas l'avait obligé à prendre soit disant pour être zen et en pleine possession de ses moyens le lendemain. Il se prépara rapidement et descendit dans le hall où Mme Chourave l'attendait comme il avait été convenu.

- Pas trop nerveux Harry ? s'enthousiasma la professeur alors qu'ils marchaient à travers le parc pour rejoindre les grilles du château.

- Non ça va répliqua le jeune garçon en haussant les épaules.

- Comment fais-tu ! Je n'ai pas pu dormir de la nuit s'indigna Chourave.

- Vous allez aussi passer votre Masteria de potion professeur ? taquina Harry.

- Si tu veux qu'il y ai des morts alors oui rit la professeur. Je ne suis hélas pas bien douée en potion.

- Mais vous êtes un excellent professeur de Botanique rassura Harry.

- Allez dépêche Harry on va être en retard s'impatienta Vanessa qui attendait au portail.

- Mais arrêtez de tous faire les stressés grogna Harry. Au revoir professeur, et peut être à la rentrée si l'examen est fini.

Vanessa attrapa la main de son frère et activa le portoloin qui les emmena dans un des salons privés de la banque de Gringotts où se trouvait le directeur de la banque ainsi que Nicolas et Jo qui attrapèrent rapidement Harry pour un câlin.

- Harry tu peux te dédoubler s'il te plait ? demanda le directeur alors que le jeune garçon le faisait. Donc celui qui passera en temps que Harry No Name doit porter cette cape. C'est une cape Gobeline avec une capuche qui permettra de te cacher.

- D'accord acquiesça le clone Harry si bien que personne ne savait plus qui était le vrai du faux.

- Cool p'tit frère s'enthousiasma Jo.

- Harry fait tomber tous les enchantements sur ton clone soupira Nicolas.

- Non trancha froidement Harry.

- Si la capuche tombe que diras-tu ? Si l'épreuve pratique dure 3 mois voire plus qu'est ce que tu feras ? Il faut que tu utilises le moins de magie possible. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas être visible sans tes enchantements mais fais confiance aux gobelins qui t'assure que personne ne te verras. Tu es obligé de faire ça sinon tu ne tiendras pas encouragea Nico.

- Très bien grogna Harry alors que le clone rabattait la capuche sur sa tête laissant juste un gouffre noir avec seulement les yeux de visible.

A ce moment là en fixant le clone tous virent les yeux bleutés habituels d'Harry passé à un vert émeraude profond. Et c'est après les dernières recommandations de Nicolas que Harry disparut avec Jo et Vanessa qui l'accompagnaient jusqu'à l'enregistrement définitif du dossier.

Ils arrivèrent sur le parvis d'une immense bâtisse faite de marbre noir avec des grandes colonnes blanches. Mais loin de se soucier de la déco les trois No Name rentrèrent dans ce havre de connaissances pour se diriger vers le bureau des admissions. La femme qui les accueillit fut plutôt surprise quand Harry sorti sa lettre et la lui tendit mais elle lui indiqua la porte en lui souhaitant bon courage.

- Votre famille doit vous laisser seul à partir de maintenant, seuls les concurrents sont habilités à passer la porte. C'est contre la tricherie expliqua la femme.

- Hey Harry ne pars pas comme ça s'offusquèrent Jo et vanessa en voyant leur petit frère prêt à passer la porte.

- Si je reste vous allez me saouler avec vos recommandations à deux dollars, alors j'y vais et à plus trancha Harry en passant de l'autre coté sans voir l'air exaspéré de sa sœur mais en entendant le rire de son frère.

Quand il rentra dans la salle il vit que quasiment tous les candidats étaient là dont Rogue qui le toisait avec mesquinerie. Cependant loin de se laisser abattre par les regards surpris, envieux, ou cynique qui le dardait il alla s'asseoir sur un des sièges vide à coté de celui qu'il reconnu comme étant Francis Despérados un brillant maitre de potion espagnol.

- Monsieur vos recherches sur les réactions moléculaires de la branchiflore et de la plante araignée sont extrêmement brillantes pour toutes les potions du style « fusionnels ». J'aime beaucoup votre travail déclara Harry.

- Essayes-tu de me soutirer des informations petit enfant ? s'amusa le vieil homme qui devait être le plus âgé de l'examen.

- Non je disais juste ce que je pensais rétorqua Harry en levant les épaules.

- Quel âge as-tu ? rit le vieil homme.

- 11ans et bientôt 12 expliqua Harry.

- Tu n'es donc pas le plus jeune déduisit l'espagnol.

- Oui à ce qui parait un autre candidat a 1 an de moins que moi lâcha Harry. Il faut être fou pour aimer les potions comme ça quand même !

- Pourtant toi-même tu es ici ? rit le vieil homme.

- Je n'ai jamais dis que j'étais sain d'esprit rétorqua Harry alors que le rire de l'autre homme redoublait.

- Je suis Francis Despérados se présenta l'homme en lui tendant la main.

- _L'éponger ou ne pas l'éponger ! hésita Harry. Oh et puis merde fais chier, je l'épongerai à la fin au pire._

- Harry Stark rétorqua Harry en serrant la main de l'homme alors qu'au même moment son clone encapuchonné passait la porte pour s'asseoir sur le premier siège de vide. Je crois que le plus jeune vient d'arriver.

- En effet sourit l'espagnol.

- Il est 9h exactement, et vous ne serez donc que 50 à passer l'examen, les retardataires ne sont pas tolérés trancha froidement un homme en arrivant par la porte opposée à celle où ils étaient rentré. A partir de maintenant le test est considéré comme commencé donc si vous essayez de tricher vous serez immédiatement disqualifié pour l'examen. Maintenant suivez moi.

Harry qui était le plus prêt avec l'espagnol furent les premiers à arriver dans une pièce circulaire où se trouvaient 50 sièges dos au mur. Puis l'homme les fit asseoir et leur déclara d'attendre avant de quitter la pièce.

- _C'est quoi leur bordel là ? Ils veulent tester la patience de maitre de potion pensa Harry alors que ça faisait 5h qu'il était tous assis à se regarder dans les blancs des yeux. Bah je vais en profiter pour mettre mon clone sur Off un petit moment ça me fera toujours ça de gagner._

Cependant à la grande stupéfaction d'Harry la 6ème heure vit apparaitre les premiers cris outrés et les premiers pas faits depuis des heures. Et à la 7ème heure l'homme qu'il avait vu plus tôt revint dans la pièce et les fit passer dans un autre couloir.

- Voici les dortoirs que vous occuperez pendant la durée de votre examen. Vos noms sont sur les portes. Pour les concernés qui se reconnaitront vos affaires ont été remises à leur taille d'origine. Bonne soirée à tous et je vous attends tous à 5h demain matin devant vos portes trancha l'homme avant de repartir rapidement.

Harry ne perdant pas de temps trouva rapidement la porte avec son nom et sourit en voyant qu'il se trouvait avec son propre clone. Sans prendre la peine d'attendre son « colocataire » il rentra dans la chambre et soupira quand il vit qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de magie, ni même d'espionnage moldue dans la chambre.

- _C'est cool, je vais pouvoir reprendre des forces la nuit en réintégrant mon clone soupira Harry en se jetant sur son lit avant de se relever rapidement. N'empêche rester 7h sans bouger ça donne envie de pisser !_

Quand il retourna dans la chambre et qu'il vit les yeux verts émeraude qui le fixaient, il fit immédiatement disparaitre son clone. Il ne supportait pas de voir ces yeux qui le fixaient. Rapidement il alla se coucher pour être sur de ne pas faire d'impair le lendemain. Mieux valait se lever trop tôt, que se lever trop tard.

- _N'empêche celui qui partage sa douche avec Rogue je le plains ! Il doit laisser de la graisse de partout après son passage pouffa Harry en se mettant dans son lit._

Le lendemain Harry se réveilla à une heure du matin. Il en profita pour se préparer et se dédoubla immédiatement et c'est quand son clone sortit de la salle de bain sur les coups de 2h qu'une voix forte retentit.

- Une potion de Félix Félicis est déjà à 4h55 de repos dans la pièce au fond du couloir !

- Oh merde cria Harry en sortant de sa chambre en courant avec son clone pour atteindre la fameuse salle en défonçant à moitié la porte et trouver une cinquantaine chaudron qui menaçaient tous d'exploser.

Harry se précipita vers la paillasse où il y avait son nom et vit immédiatement la poudre d'Hurbah qu'il fallait rajouter au bout de 4h58 de repos. Cependant au moment où il prit la poudre il arrêta immédiatement son geste avant d'attraper de la poudre de fée pour la verser dans la potion et la faire revenir à une substance plus correcte alors que les autres candidats arrivaient en catastrophe.

- _Putain trop cool le pyjama de rogue se moqua Harry qui attendait calmement devant son chaudron calme comme son clone. En tout cas ils sont vicieux, ils annoncent de la Félix Félicis et c'est une potion de fourchelangue. Et une potion dans la gueule de rogue une._

Harry du se retenir d'éclater de rire quand il vit que sur les 48 candidats restants, seul 5 avait compris que la potion n'était pas du Félix Félicis et avait eut la bonne réaction pour calmer leur potion. Et à priori Rogue ne faisait pas parti des 5.

- Bien laissez vos potions reposées pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas fait exploser et retournez à vos dortoirs déclara l'homme.

- Comment ça se fait que les deux mioches étaient là avant tout le monde ? s'insurgea un homme dont le fort accent Allemand ne laissait aucun doute sur son origine.

- Karl si tu n'as pas vu ni entendu le bruit de porte qu'on défonce juste quelques secondes après l'annonce c'est que tu es sourd comme un pot soupira Francis Despérados.

- D'ailleurs désolé pour la porte pétée ! s'excusa froidement Harry en regardant l'examinateur.

- Une année y'en a un qui a lancé un sort d'explosion pour aller plus vite répondit l'homme comme si cela importait peu avant de se tourner vers le fameux Karl. Quand à vous Monsieur Beckendorf insinueriez-vous que nous trichons pour le passage de ce Masteria ? Où êtes vous simplement jaloux que deux enfants aient eut de meilleurs réflexes que vous ?

- Non marmonna l'homme en dardant Harry et son clone méchamment.

- _Oh lui il va être très ami avec Rogue pendant l'examen je pense pensa Harry. Mais toujours est-il que maintenant je vais m'emmerder jusqu'à 5h._

A 4h30 Harry et son clone sortirent de la chambre et attendirent en silence devant la porte de leur chambre. Et à 4h55 les autres sortirent également de leur chambre avec des mines toutes plus fatigués les unes que les autres.

- Ah c'est beau la jeunesse, frais et dispo après une dure nuit alors que moi mes vieux os sont en rébellion rit Francis qui était dans la chambre à coté de la leur.

- Comme dirais les jeunes vous êtes peut être trop vieux pour ces conneries trancha Harry avec un petit sourire ironique choquant tous les autres sorciers face à ce manque flagrant de politesse envers leur ainé.

- En tout cas tu ne mâches pas tes mots rit l'espagnol.

- De toute manière ça doit avoir un gout dégueux quand on voit le nombre de connerie qu'il peut sortir en moins de 5 minutes et sérieusement c'est ça le pire lâcha le clone.

- Que c'est beau la jeunesse s'enthousiasma le vieil homme.

- J'espère que vous avez tous passer une bonne nuit ironisa l'homme de la veille en débouchant dans le couloir et ignorant les regards meurtriers des trois quarts des candidats. Suivez-moi.

- _Tiens ils ont réparés la porte pensa Harry alors qu'il passait à coté de la porte qu'il avait défoncé dans la nuit pour arriver dans un nouveau laboratoire où se trouvaient deux hommes et une femme._

- Cette nuit de graves accusations de triches on été proférées commença l'homme de l'épreuve nocturne en regardant l'allemand qui tentait de se faire tout petit. Aussi nous allons vite régler ce problème avec deux épreuves : une libre et une imposée. Et bien sur pour ne pas que de nouvelles accusations soient porté à l'encontre des examinateurs, c'est vous tous tour à tour qui allez donner une potion à une personne que vous tirerez au sort. Donc écrivez tous vos noms sur les parchemins devant vous et venez le mettre dans la vasque devant moi qui est rempli d'une potion de confidentialité. Les potions que vous choisissez n'ont pas de niveau prédéfini, elles doivent seulement être réalisables dans un délai de 4h.

- Et les jeunes mes vieux os me font souffrir vous pouvez aller mettre mon nom ? sourit Francis en leur tendant son morceau de parchemin.

- Mais ne pensez vous pas que j'en profiterai pour tricher afin de vous éliminer de la compétition ? demanda narquoisement le clone à Harry.

- Il n'y a que les jaloux pour penser ça décréta le vieil espagnol

- Alors va mettre le mien aussi, mes jeunes os me font souffrir nargua Harry en donnant son parchemin à son clone.

- C'est de l'esclavagisme envers les plus jeunes grogna le clone en allant mettre les trois noms dans la vasque.

Une fois que tous eurent mis leur nom, l'examinateur appela le premier de la liste et l'allemand eut presque un orgasme en direct quand il annonça que la personne à qui il piocherait le nom devrait faire un élixir de Satergorath et que deux secondes plus tard le nom de Harry Stark était pioché.

- _Il est peut être Rogue 2 mais il a une certaine connaissance des potions ce con. Limite avec de l'alchimie et exactement 4h de préparation pensa Harry en se levant pour aller à son tour sur l'estrade._

- Elixir de véritaserum lâcha froidement Harry avant de mettre sa main dans la vasque et de retenir in extremis son rire. Severus Rogue.

- Le véritasérum a une préparation de 10h nargua Rogue depuis sa place alors que quelques uns ricanaient méchamment.

- Dans ce cas là écoutez un peu plus sérieusement Rogue, il a dit Elixir de véritasérum et pas Vériteserum rétorqua l'examinateur alors que les trois quarts des potionneux se regardaient perdus.

- Quel petit garçon vicieux ! rit Francis alors que Harry se rasseyait à sa place.

- Potion d'ombre grogna rogue.

- _Me dites pas que c'est la seule qu'il connaisse au niveau Masteria pouffa Harry._

- Harry et il n'y a pas de nom de famille s'étonna Rogue en lisant le parchemin alors que le clone de Harry se levait.

- Breuvage sournois de l'éléphant mort décréta le clone à Harry en piochant le nom de Karl Beckendorf.

- _Je suis trop fort quand même rit Harry._

- Mais c'est quoi ces putains de potions qu'ils donnent ces gosses s'indigna l'allemand.

- Vous avez-vous-même donner un élixir très complexe à réaliser et ce gosse ne s'est pas mis à chouiner comme vous le faite. Si vous n'avez aucune dignité en tant que maitre potion la porte vous est grande ouverte. La bibliothèque qui se trouve dans le coin de la pièce est à votre disposition si vous ne connaissez pas les potions qui vous sont attribués. Déjà que c'est votre comportement inadmissible qui a conduit à cette situation si vous continuez vous serez disqualifié. Alors taisez vous trancha un des trois examinateurs.

Rapidement le reste des candidats eurent leur potion à faire et si on en croyait les visages défaits beaucoup ne savaient pas comment réaliser les potions qui leur avaient été attribué. Cependant au top départ Harry attrapa sa table et la traina dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce et monta dessus pour enlevez les deux torches qui éclairaient le coin à la grande stupéfaction de tous sauf des examinateurs qui souriaient. Il déposa les torches éteintes sous sa table et alla chercher tous les ingrédients dont il aurait besoin.

- Comme vous êtes mineur Mr Stark, avez-vous besoin d'un lumos ? demanda l'examinateur.

- Non je vais le faire à la bougie sinon on va encore m'accusez de tricherie répliqua Harry sans même lever les yeux de son chaudron.

- Vous tous je ne sais pas ce que vous regarder mais vous feriez mieux de vous mettre au travail. Vous avez 4h et pas une minute de plus. Sauf ceux qui ont tiré des potions de 4h de préparation exactement qui auront 5 minutes de plus considéré comme le temps nécessaire au regroupement de leur ingrédient.

- _Bon Harry No Name bis à l'air de s'en sortir soupira Harry en levant rapidement les yeux de son chaudron en entendant les exclamations des concurrents face aux nuages de couleurs et les rires de Francis Despérados qui faisait sa potion quasiment les yeux fermés._

- Plus que 1h annonça l'homme. Rogue, Beckendorf arrêtez de chercher dans les livres vous n'aurez plus le temps de le préparer de toute façon.

- Je suis sur que ces potions n'existent même pas ! rugit Rogue.

- Elles existent pouffa Francis en riant comme un gamin.

- Vous verrez tout ça dans une heure trancha l'examinateur.

- _Putain heureusement que tu m'as passée ton bouquin Nico soupira Harry en sortant son chaudron du feu alors que la potion était bleue phosphorescente. Elle est parfaite !_

Il mit rapidement la potion dans les 3 fioles qu'on lui avait donné et alla les donné au jury avant de se mettre à sa place, les autres ayant déjà tous fini depuis longtemps.

- Bien tout à l'heure je vous ai spécifié que vous auriez deux épreuves : une libre et une imposée. Vous venez de faire l'imposé et maintenant vous allez faire la libre : les potions que vous avez-vous-même donné le tour d'avant. Nous pensons que si vous l'avez donné c'est que vous la connaissez particulièrement bien donc elle est en quelque sorte libre nargua la seule femme du jury. Vous avez 4h30 pour réaliser l'épreuve car vous pouvez prendre 30 minutes pour manger avec le buffet qui a été mis en place au fond de la salle.

- _Oh putain la tête de rogue et de son copain allemand pouffa Harry en les voyant tout deux plus blancs que linge._

- Vous n'allez pas manger Francis ? Un homme de votre âge ne doit pas sauter les repas taquina le clone à Harry alors que lui-même venait remettre sa table à la lumière.

- Bien sur que non j'attends que tu es fini ton breuvage et j'en réclamerai une choppe pour aller déjeuner avec ! sourit le vieil homme. Alors Harry Sénior tu t'es bien amusé tout seul dans le noir ?

- Bah ça ou autre chose c'est du pareil au même ! Mais putain qu'il est chiant à préparer cet élixir, celui qui a inventé ces putains de potions à faire dans le noir est complètement tordu grimaça le jeune homme en commençant à découper ses ingrédients pour sa propre potion. Et je me réserve aussi un verre du breuvage sournois de l'éléphant.

- Vous savez que cette épreuve n'est pas faite pour ça ? gronda l'examinateur avec un petit sourire malicieux.

- Il ne faut pas gâcher répondirent les trois potionneux en chœur avant de se mettre au travail en silence pendant que les autres déjeunaient dans un brouhaha épouvantable au fond de la salle

- On dirait qu'on en a trois qui se détache du groupe cette année chuchota l'examinatrice alors que ses collègues acquiesçaient.

- _Que deux en fait rit Harry en voyant son clone à quelques pas de lui._

- Bon Harry junior tu as terminé ? soupira Francis qui attendaient avec trois choppes alors que Harry souriait doucement.

- Deux secondes que la mousse ait le temps de monter grogna le clone en continuant de fixer sa potion alors qu'Harry mettait déjà la sienne en fiole.

- Allez j'ai soif bouda le vieil homme.

- Par les couilles asséchées de merlin Señor Despérados un peu de patience ! grogna le clone à Harry.

Rapidement le clone à Harry mis son breuvage en fiole et au moment de l'éteindre Harry sourit malicieusement et rajouta quelques ingrédients dedans à la surprise de tous.

- Son breuvage à lui est déjà rendu alors ce que je fais n'a aucune conséquence sur l'examen mais putain que c'est meilleur comme ça ! trancha Harry alors que son clone remplissait les trois choppes.

- J'avoue Harry sénior qu'on va bien pouvoir tirer un truc de toi avoua le vieil homme en buvant sa choppe tout en faisant des bruits de délectation étrange.

- Maintenant à la bouffe s'enthousiasma Harry bis en emportant avec lui le chaudron sous les ordres de Francis.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont bruyants grogna Harry en suivant les deux sous le regard amusé du jury et envieux des autres.

- _Oh oh rogue pas bon la couleur des volutes de fumée pensa Harry en regardant les différents concurrents alors qu'il mangeait._

- Je pense que la potion de ton professeur de potion ne va pas tarder à péter Harry Sénior rit le vieil homme.

- Je suis très loin de considérer Rogue comme mon professeur, il donne des cours là où j'étudie c'est juste ça ! répliqua froidement Harry.

- Señor Despérados c'est la première fois que vous passer votre Masteria ? demanda Harry Bis.

- Je m'étais inscrit l'année dernière mais la veille de l'examen mon arrière petit fils m'a sauté dessus et je me suis bloqué le dos soupira le vieil homme. J'étais déterminé à venir mais mes enfants et petits enfants peuvent être redoutables quand ils s'y mettent. Cette année j'ai du m'inscrire en secret, et je leur ai dis que je partais acheter des ingrédients de potions.

- Ils doivent s'inquiéter de ne pas vous voir revenir !

- J'ai fait en sorte qu'ils reçoivent une lettre aujourd'hui. Et honnêtement rien que pour avoir bu cette superbe bière-au-beurre améliorée je ne regrette absolument rien même si je loupe mon Masteria avoua le vieil homme avant de rire. Je ne pensais pas quand même que des jeunes aient entendu parler de la fameuse histoire des éléphants.

- J'aime l'histoire autant que les potions trancha Harry.

- Honnêtement c'est une histoire mémorable ce truc, une livraison de bière-au-beurre ancienne édition qui se retrouve par hasard dans un zoo moldu et dans l'enclos des éléphants. A ce qui parait les éléphants devenaient tous joyeux et ont commencé à faire plein de connerie, en gros ils étaient bourrés ! Mais une dizaine d'éléphant de plus de 5T qui font mumuse ça ne peut que mal finir. Ils n'ont pas survécu à leur coma éthylique ! Alors arrêtez de boire autant Francis, votre famille va me tuer si vous sortez d'ici rond grogna Harry Bis.

- 4h30 passés, rejoignez vos places ordonna l'examinatrice qui étouffa un rire quand elle vit le plus jeune de la compétition enlever d'autorité son chaudron plein de bière-au-beurre.

- Attendez demanda Beckendorf en suivant des yeux ce qu'un livre disait.

- J'ai dis c'est fini trancha la femme en arrêtant le feu sous le chaudron de l'homme. Mettez votre potion dans vos fioles et reprenez votre place.

A contre cœur l'homme s'exécuta et la salle se retrouva plongée dans un silence pesant.

- Demain sera consacré à la théorie. Le début du test aura lieu dans cette salle à 9h exactement, ceux qui ne se présenteront pas à 9h, ne pourront pas rentrer dans la pièce avant l'heure suivante. Mais ils devront rendre leur test en même temps que les autres ! Des repas apparaitront dans vos chambres à 20h pour le diner. Bonne soirée expliqua un des hommes avant que les 4 examinateurs ne quittent la pièce.

- Harry junior qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'horrifia Francis.

- Je vous évite le coma éthylique nargua le clone de Harry en versant les restes de la bière-au-beurre dans un récipient prévu à cet effet.

- A demain lâcha Harry en rejoignant rapidement son dortoir pour aller se laver et se changer.

Cependant quand il revint dans la chambre il ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant sur son lit un message de son frère qui lui souhaitait bonne chance qui lui stipulait que comme il pouvait pas lui envoyer des livres de magie à cause des problèmes de triches il lui envoyait des BD.

- _Les familles surtout des mineurs sont mis au courant de la duré de l'épreuve, ça veut donc dire que ça va durer un moment si Jo m'envoie tout ça ! Je ferai mieux de boucler mes devoirs de vacances soupira Harry en s'installant à un des deux bureaux alors que son clone rentrait dans la pièce avant de disparaitre. Bon pour le moment ça se passe pas trop mal le dédoublement, espérons que ça continue !_

- Hey les garçons je peux rentrer ? demanda Francis quelques heures plus tard.

- Ouais grogna Harry en faisant apparaitre son clone dans la salle de bain le temps qu'il se rhabille avec la cape.

- Quel sérieux, tu es déjà sur tes devoirs de vacances ? Et où est Harry junior ? s'étonna le vieil homme.

- Là hurla le clone depuis la salle de bain.

- Je me suis dis qu'on pourrait manger ensemble ? sourit l'homme. Beckendorf m'a abandonné pour rejoindre Rogue.

- Quel duo pathétique marmonna Harry.

- Il ne vous reste pas un peu de cette bonne bière-au-beurre ? demanda l'espagnol.

- Pour que vous vous loupiez demain sur la théorie ? Il en ait pas question décréta Harry bis en sortant de la salle de bain.

Harry rangea ses devoirs dans sa malle et les trois se mirent à manger et si Harry resta muet laissant le soin à son clone de faire la conversation il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier la présence du vieil homme qui passa tout le repas à raconter des anecdotes lors de toutes ses tentatives de recherches.

- Bon je crois que mon lit m'appelle si je ne veux pas dormir pendant l'épreuve de demain sourit le vieil homme en se levant et en grimaçant face à ces os qui se rebellaient. Ah qu'il fait pas bon de vieillir les jeunes.

- On va vous aider à rejoindre votre chambre s'inquiéta quand même Harry en aidant le vieil homme à marcher.

Chacun d'un coté ils aidèrent le vieil homme à rejoindre sa chambre et Harry retint un grognement dégouté en voyant la partie de la chambre à Beckendorf aussi sale qu'une porcherie alors qu'ils étaient là depuis à peine 24h.

- Quel porc grimaça Harry bis tout en aidant le vieil homme à s'asseoir sur son lit.

- Merci les jeunes vous êtes de braves gosses soupira Francis.

- Vous avez aussi reçu du courrier ? demanda Harry en désignant le parchemin ouvert sur la table de chevet.

- Mes enfants me menacent de mort si je ne prends pas soin de moi pouffa le vieil homme. Et ils m'ont envoyé des sucreries comme encouragement. Merci les garçons vous devriez aller vous reposer.

- Bonne nuit Francis répondirent les deux Harry au moment où ils passèrent la porte alors que Beckendorf était au fond du couloir en train de discuter avec Rogue.

- Pathétique soupira Harry en rentrant dans sa chambre qu'il verrouilla

_- C'est bizarre Beckendorf est là et pas Francis s'inquiéta Harry en voyant qu'il était 8h55, et le sourire mauvais de l'autre con ne me plait pas ! oh et puis merde !_

Ni une ni deux Harry, regarda son clone et tous les deux sortirent de la salle sous le regard surpris des examinateurs.

- _Putain c'est bien parce qu'il est sympa le vieux et qu'il a dit du mal de rogue toute la soirée grogna Harry en tapant à la porte._

- Mais par Merlin qu'est-ce que vous foutez là tous les deux vous allez louper le début de l'épreuve, filez vous avez encore le temps cria le vieil homme assis sur le bord de son lit.

- C'est trop tard maintenant. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry Bis.

- Mes vieux os refusent de se lever grogna le vieil homme. Et impossible de compter sur l'aide de Beckendorf.

- Quel connard déclara Harry en crissant des dents.

- Je comprends pourquoi il jubilait comme ça soupira Harry Bis. Vous allez venir avec nous dans notre chambre. Je dormirai par terre.

- Il en est hors de question s'indigna le vieil homme.

- On va pas loupé le début des épreuves pour vos beaux yeux tous les jours alors vous faites ce qu'on vous dis point barre ! décréta Harry avec un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

De concert les deux garçons se mirent de chaque coté du vieil homme et l'aidèrent à rejoindre le couloir avant que Harry attrape le matelas du vieil homme pour l'emmener dans la sienne et que Harry bis prennent ses affaires.

- On rangera ce soir, on a pas le temps décréta Harry.

Ils repartirent doucement tous les trois en direction de la porte de la salle qui s'était verrouillée. Et l'examinateur qui attendait devant s'attendait à entendre au moins les plaintes des deux enfants pour rentrer dans la pièce mais ils demeurèrent tous en silence.

- Señor Despérados, vous avez intérêt à l'avoir votre Masteria et à rétamer la gueule de Beckendorf sinon c'est moi qui vous fini ! trancha froidement Harry en regardant le vieil homme à coté de lui.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça acquiesça le vieil homme alors que la porte s'ouvrait et que tous les trois rejoignaient leur place où un livret d'au moins une cinquantaine de feuille les attendait.

Harry ne vit même pas le temps passé dans la journée tellement il était concentré à fond sur ce qu'il faisait. Et c'est au moment où il posait son point final qu'il entendit que c'était fini et qu'il fallait poser les plumes. Il se connecta à son clone et compris que lui aussi avait fini in extremis et il se tourna vers Francis.

- Il me manquait 10 minutes pour la dernière question bouda le vieil homme en comprenant la question muette de l'enfant.

Cependant s'il se référait aux cris outrés des autres, ils ne s'en étaient pas trop mal sorti tous les trois. Et c'est avec soulagement qu'ils rejoignirent leur désormais chambre où ils se figèrent en rentrant. Il y avait maintenant deux lits superposés et un autre lit dans le coin.

- Bien que ça parte d'une bonne volonté je ne crois pas que ce soit sain de dormir par terre en période d'examen intervint l'examinatrice depuis le chambranle de la porte.

- Je prends le lit du haut s'enthousiasma le vieil homme avant de voir le regard noir accusateur d'Harry. Je rigolais Harry sénior !

- C'est moi qui prend celui du haut décréta le clone en montant sans même utilisé l'échelle.

- Qu'elles sont loin les années où je pouvais faire ça gémit le vieil homme en s'asseyant sur son lit.

- Pour information la chambre d'à coté a subit une inondation donc Mr Despérados rejoint votre chambre et Mr Beckendorf rejoindra une autre chambre déclara l'examinatrice.

- C'est pas bien de mentir M'dame mais j'espère que vous l'avez pas mis avec Rogue sinon ça sera une porcherie entre le gras de l'un et la saleté de l'autre. Beurk dégueulasse déclara Harry bis depuis son perchoir.

- Bon c'est pas tout ça mais je dois me mettre à mes devoirs de vacances, donc ce bureau reste à moi ordonna Harry en s'installant avec ses affaires.

- En tout cas voici vos convocations pour vos oraux de demain décréta l'examinatrice en les donnant au vieil homme qui était le plus prêt d'elle. Bonne soirée.

- Alors Harry Junior à 10h salle A, Harry senior Salle C à 8h, et moi 10h salle C annonça le vieil homme.

- Génial fit mine de s'enthousiasmer Harry en plein sur son devoir de métamorphose.

- Je peux t'aider Harry ? demanda le vieil homme.

- Non c'est bon, vous avez qu'à lire des BD comme Harry. De toute façon je vais me taper un carton en potion rétorqua Harry.

- C'est impossible avec ton talent ! s'offusqua le vieil homme.

- Justement rogue ne le supporte pas vraiment, et il m'a dans le pif depuis qu'il s'est rendu compte que j'étais beaucoup plus intelligent que lui décréta Harry en haussant les épaules.

- J'ai entendu parler de la façon d'enseigner de ce gars, mon arrière petit fils est étudiant à Poudlard et je pense que tu le connais très bien ! taquina le vieil homme alors que Harry relevait les yeux de sa feuille horrifié.

- _S'il me dit que c'est…_

- Ollerton ? murmura Harry alors que le vieil homme riait en acquiesçant.

- Il m'a parlé de ce petit 1ere année qui l'aidait en potion et qui avait été à l'origine de la rébellion des Serdaigles sourit Francis.

- Mais Ollerton c'est pas espagnol comme nom ? Et comment peut-il être aussi nul en potion avec vous dans sa famille ? s'étonna Harry.

- Mon arrière petite fille travaille à l'ambassade Espagnol au ministère Anglais et elle a rencontré un Anglais : Stew Ollerton. Et ils ont eut trois enfants Andrew qui a 18ans, Stanford qui a 16ans depuis peu, et Kesara qui a eut 11ans et qui rentrera à Poudlard l'année prochaine. Et puis honnêtement avec un professeur comme Rogue si l'élève a pas un niveau comme le tien ou le mien il a très peu de chance de réussir sourit l'homme en attrapant dans son sac de voyage une photo de sa grande famille qu'il tendit à Harry qui s'étonna en voyant son collègue si jeune. Cette photo date de 2ans, les vacances avant qu'il rentre en 4ème année.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dis d'autre sur moi ? s'inquiéta Harry.

- Il m'a demandé s'il existait vraiment encore des maladies qu'on ne peut pas soigner car un de ses amis était malade ! Il n'a rien dit de plus mais le lien a été plutôt rapide à faire expliqua le vieil homme alors que la chambre se retrouvait plongé dans un silence inconfortable.

- Comme ça on fait le trio entre le vieux qui a les os qui tiennent plus la route, le malade incurable et le nimbo qui se cache sous sa cape ! Mais ça ne nous empêchera pas de leur montrer qu'on vaut mieux que les autres s'enthousiasma Harry bis.

- _Décidément je lui ai passé vraiment que mes bons coté à ce clone s'étonna Harry qui ne se reconnaissait pas lui-même._

- Bon vu que je n'ai pu dormir que très tard hier à cause d'une personne que je ne nommerai pas je vais prendre le premier tour de la salle de bain et j'irai me coucher bailla le vieil homme.

- Baillez pas si fort vous allez vous déboité la mâchoire et on serait obligé de vous donner un coup pour la remettre en place taquina Harry Bis qui continuait de lire ses BD.

- Dans ce cas là, je préfère que ce soit Harry junior qui s'en occupe vu les antécédents d'Harry Sénior en mars et surtout de sa sœur lors de sa rencontre avec Rogue taquina le vieil homme en allant dans la salle de bain sans voir le sourire sadique à Harry.

- Et je peux jurer que Rogue en bavera encore se promit Harry alors que son clone acquiesçait.


	13. Où il fait bon de ne pas penser comme

Coucou à Tous,

Vous avez passé une bonne semaine ?

Pour ma part j'en ai passé une excellente grace à vous tous alors merci beaucoup. Vous m'avez tous dis combien Francis était cool, et j'en suis plutôt heureuse. J'aime ce vieux papy alcoolique XD.

Merci à tous les revierw et lecteurs et merci aux deux anonymes :

Cicin : Coucou, la gazette du sorcier n'avait pas révélé la liste entière. Elle avait juste écrit qu'elle s'était penchée sur la liste et n'avait alors parler que de Rogue et des deux Harry. Et lorsque les candidats ont reçu leur dossier de convocation il n'y avait aucun nom d'écrit dessus. Donc on ne pouvait pas savoir à l'avance que l'arrière grand père de stan allait y être. Et puis Harry se fou tellement de tout qu'il écoute même pas ce que ses « amis » peuvent dire sur leur histoire de famille ^^. J'espère que cela a répondu à tes interrogations. Merci beaucoup pour la review et j'espère que le chapitre qui suit te plaira également.

Chotsala : merci beaucoup pour la review et tes gentils compliments. On va en apprendre plus dans ce chapitre sur ce qui arrive avec le clone à Harry. Merci encore. J'attends de tes news pour ce nouveau chapitre. ^^

Et voili voilou

Bonne lecture à tous et merci encore.

A samedi prochain ^^

* * *

12 : Où il fait bon de ne pas penser comme les autres

- Bon commence à y en avoir marre grogna Harry en se levant au beau milieu de la nuit à cause du brouhaha.

- Harry ou tu vas ? s'inquiéta Francis en voyant le petit garçon se lever.

- Beckendorf et Rogue commence à me taper sur le système avec leur bordel à minuit tous les jours ! trancha froidement Harry en ouvrant la porte de la chambre comme quasiment tous les autres candidats à l'examen dont certains tapaient déjà à la porte de la chambre que partageait les deux hommes, le troisième ayant fuit dans une autre chambre.

- Vous allez la fermer hurlait une des candidates en frappant à la porte alors que des bruits d'explosion continuaient de retentir dans la chambre.

- Bougez vous de là ordonna Harry froidement avant de la défoncer d'un grand coup de pied. Putain Rogue tu ne veux pas arrêtez d'essayer de te faire passer pour un pseudo maitre de potion avec tes tentatives débiles la nuit pour paraitre moins con le jour.

- Stark ! cria le professeur en colère en se levant alors que le chaudron derrière lui était dans un piteux état.

- Quoi ! Vous allez me retirer des points ? Me coller ? nargua Harry avec une voix polaire. Ici, si je veux vous traiter de connard je le fais, Connard !

- Espèce de petit… s'enorgueilli Rogue en s'avançant vers Harry.

Cependant loin de se démonter Harry ne bougea pas d'un poil mais quand il vit la main de rogue s'approcher de son visage il l'attrapa sans douceur et lui tordit le bras dans le dos avant taper à l'arrière de ses genoux pour le faire tomber au sol.

- Mauvaise, très mauvaise idée Rogue murmura Harry d'une voix qui fit frissonner toutes les personnes présentes. Je ne vais pas rentrer dans ton jeu stupide, nous sommes tous en session d'examen alors je ne vais pas t'abimer mais si tu emmerdes encore qui que ce soit avec ton petit copain la nuit ça ne passera plus. Je ne peux peut être pas utilisé la magie mais tu sais que je n'en ai pas besoin pour te faire mal ! Vis ta vie dans ton coin et arrête de pourrir celle des autres !

- J'espère que tu crèveras d'une de tes putains de crises marmonna le directeur des Serpentards.

- Tu es la honte de la maison Serpentard Rogue et une honte en général pour les sorciers. Et tu sais quoi tu vas être heureux, je vais surement mourir jeune d'une de mes putains de crises comme tu dis mais moi je vivrais au moins une vie où jamais je ne me serais jamais détourné de mes convictions décréta Harry sans voir que Rogue avait blanchi. Maintenant emmerdes plus personne jusqu'à la fin de l'examen car les autres ont le droit à la magie eux ou au pire utilise un sortilège de silence Connard.

- Harry ça va s'inquiéta Francis en arrivant dans le couloir.

- Restez vous reposer dans votre lit Francis ordonna Harry.

- C'est au vieux de dire ça normalement rit le vieil homme. Et comment as-tu réussi à les faire s'arrêter ?

- J'avais des arguments de chocs décréta Harry.

- En tout cas junior dors comme une souche sourit le vieil homme en désignant le clone sur le lit superposé.

- _En même temps il a que l'enveloppe charnelle pour que je puisse moi-même me reposer pensa Harry en se remettant dans son lit._

- Harry est-que je pourrai me vanter auprès de mon arrière petit fils pour avoir vu le grand Harry Stark botté le cul de Rogue ? s'amusa le vieil homme allongé dans son lit.

- Dormez Francis grogna Harry alors que le vieil homme éclatait de rire.

- Oui chef pouffa Francis.

- Bien nous entrons dans la dernière partie de l'examen avec l'épreuve finale. Vous allez avoir trois semaines pour prendre une potion existante et lui apporter une modification qui doit être jugé par le jury comme étant « différenciable » de la préparation d'origine. Il faut que la potion de base soit au moins une potion classée Niveau 7 sur 10 dont vous avez la liste devant vos yeux. Etant donné qu'avec les 2abandons qu'il y a eut ces trois dernières semaines vous êtes dorénavant 48 vous serez donc par équipe de 3. Nous avons été gentils nous vous laissons choisir la potion de base et les équipes ironisa un des examinateurs.

Sans même se consulter du regard les deux Harry et Francis allèrent s'asseoir à une paillasse ensemble pour regarder les différentes potions qui leur était proposées.

- Moi je vote pour qu'on mette au point un shampoing qui pourra même nettoyer les cheveux de rogue cria à moitié le clone de Harry alors que la moitié de la salle éclatait de rire et que le professeur de Poudlard serrait les poings de fureur. Quoi c'est vrai ça mérite une véritable récompense ce miracle !

- Vas-y continue à l'emmerder c'est pas toi qui le supporte à Poudlard grogna Harry pendant que Francis continuait de rire. Je vote pour qu'on parte sur la tue-loup.

- J'en suis s'enthousiasma Harry bis.

- Mais vous êtes pas un peu atteint parfois tous les deux ! Rien que la potion tue-loup est une avancée dans le monde de la sorcellerie depuis toujours s'inquiéta le vieil homme.

- Donc ça veut dire que la moindre micro-avancée sera considérée comme « différenciable » du départ. Et puis la majorité l'emporte trancha Harry en allant voir le jury pour remplir leur questionnaire avec leur nom et la potion choisie.

- Prenez la porte à gauche, vous accéderez à la pièce circulaire de votre arrivée et vous prendrez la porte n°1. Ce sera votre laboratoire pour vos expériences. La porte avec un livre dessus est la bibliothèque de l'institut qui vous sera ouverte autant que vous le voudrez à conditions de bien noter les livres que vous empruntez. Vous pouvez à tout moment être interrogé par un examinateur sur vos avancées, vos axes de recherches. Bonne chance messieurs déclara l'examinatrice.

Harry répondit juste d'un signe de tête et fit signe à ses collègues de le rejoindre pour qu'ils puissent accéder au laboratoire qui leur avait été assigné. Immédiatement le grand père s'installa dans le fauteuil et Harry bis sur la table de préparation.

- _Je me demande si le clonage ne finit pas par interagir avec le cerveau du clone, je ne me suis jamais comporté comme ça s'étonna Harry. Faudra que j'en parle sérieusement avec Jared._

- Je m'occupe de la partie recherche de la contamination déclara Harry bis.

- Je m'occupe de la partie test de la contamination rajouta Harry.

- Et moi je fais quoi là dedans ? pouffa le vieil homme.

- De la potion Tue-loup pour qu'on puisse faire les tests répliquèrent les deux Harry d'une même voix ne faisant que faire rire un peu plus le vieil homme qui se leva pour commencer à se mettre au travail.

- Bon vu que j'ai mes ordres rit Francis qui semblait à chaque fois se trouver une nouvelle jeunesse dès qu'il passait derrière les chaudrons.

Harry attrapa un bloc note qui se trouvait sur un des bureaux et récupéra une partie des échantillons qui étaient à leur disposition et se mit derrière le microscope.

- _Cet institut ne regroupe pas que des cons s'ils utilisent du matos moldus aussi récent. Dommage qu'il n'y est pas d'ordinateur ça aurait été plus cool pour traiter les données pensa Harry._

- Dites au point ou j'en suis je peux dire ce que je pense sur cette foutu tue loup ? grogna Harry alors qu'il était deux heures du matin prêt d'une semaine plus tard.

- Dis tout ce que tu veux Harry, de toute manière on avance à rien ! bouda Harry Bis.

- On aurait pas du prendre cette potion bailla Francis qui piquait de la tête dans son chaudron. Et si on allait se coucher, les autres dorment depuis longtemps.

- Ah fait chier, cette potion est une connerie qui essaye de détruire une cellule qui a déjà attaqué une autre cellule ! cria Harry avant d'avoir une illumination en même temps que son clone.

- Francis debout on a du boulot hurlèrent en chœur les deux Harry en attrapant chacun un livre.

- Hein quoi quoi ? paniqua le grand père réveillé en sursaut. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- On est pas parti du bon pied Francis, il ne faut pas qu'on cherche à séparer la cellule humaine à la cellule infectieuse, il faut au contraire qu'on les fasse fusionner trancha Harry.

- Mais c'est tout le contraire qu'il faut faire pour soigner les gens ! réfuta le vieil homme.

- Non ! Justement la réponse tenait dans ce faible lien qui liait les deux cellules Francis. Pourquoi les lycanthropes se transforment que pendant la pleine lune ?

- Parce que la lune renforce ce lien compris Francis.

- C'est ça et comme la cellule est vivante elle se bâtait pour vivre, pour survivre pour montrer qu'elle existait et de peur de disparaitre elle cherchait à se répandre ailleurs en contaminant. Mais si on parvient à faire fusionner les cellules infectieuses avec les cellules humaines il n'y aura plus de soucis s'emporta Harry.

- C'est pas tout de les faire fusionner Harry il faut encore que les instincts du loups soient bridés sinon ça sera ingérable ! répliqua Francis.

- Pourquoi le brider ? Cela ne servirait à rien ! Il faut plutôt lui faire s'accepter et lui permettre de prendre place comme avec un animagus expliqua également Harry Bis.

- Vous êtes des fous furieux les garçons j'espère que vous le réaliser. Et je crois que je suis encore plus taré pour vous suivre dans vos idées déclara Francis alors que les deux enfants étaient déjà partis dans leur recherches.

- Oh je sens que ça va être bon cette connerie rit Harry bis en prenant furieusement des notes.

- Les garçons je crois qu'on a réussis murmura Francis avec la gorge nouée d'émotion en voyant une potion rose avec des stries argentées alors qu'une souris courait normalement dans sa cage alors qu'elle était éclairée par un vieil enchantement de pleine lune que Harry Bis avait trouvé dans un vieux livre.

- On peu encore apporté un tas de modifications mais on les donnera à l'oral, trois semaines ou plutôt deux c'est beaucoup trop court pour exploiter à fond la fenêtre soupira Harry avec déception.

- Harry junior, et sénior je ne vous ai pas vu dormir en trois semaines. Je m'endormais vous travailliez, je me réveillais et vous n'aviez pas bougé de place. Et merlin seul sait que ça fait des années que je n'ai plus fait des nuits aussi courtes soupira Francis. Et je suis presque déçu que tout ça se termine, travaillez avec vous les garçons ça a été un honneur, vous m'avez appris beaucoup de choses.

- Vous devenez sentimental taquina Harry Bis.

- Allez ça va être à notre tour trancha froidement Harry en sortant du laboratoire avec toutes ses notes pendant que son clone suivait avec la potion et Francis faisait léviter les échantillons et les souris d'expérience.

- N'empêche ça craint de passer les derniers soupira le vieil homme.

- Vous côtoyez trop Harry, Francis ! Vous commencez à parler comme lui. Les passages ont été décidé au tirage au sort alors on y peut rien si les autres ont eut moins de temps que nous trancha Harry.

- C'est cool qu'on passe les derniers, je me serais franchement ennuyer si on était passé y'a deux jours et qu'on était condamné à attendre les derniers passages pour pouvoir sortir de la zone d'examen. Ils sont quand même légèrement parano sur la triche déclara Harry Bis.

- C'est ce qui fait que cet examen est si respecté sourit Francis alors qu'ils rentraient dans la salle d'examens où se trouvait les 4 examinateurs assis en rang alors qu'eux devait expliquer sur un tableau.

- Vous pourriez nous faire apparaitre une chaise pour le vieux s'il vous plait demanda Harry Bis alors que Francis éclatait de rire et que le jury restait choqué.

- Qu'il est gentil le bébé nargua le vieil homme en tapant sur le sommet de la capuche de Harry bis. Si tu te débrouilles bien je te donnerai un bonbon. Et merci pour la chaise.

- Bon les deux imbéciles on a une potion à présenter trancha Harry alors que les deux se mettaient au garde à vous et que le jury esquissait un sourire en essayant de ne pas rire.

- Donc nous avons choisis la potion Tue-Loup pour prouver au monde sorcier qu'ils ont jamais rien compris à la lycanthropie commença Harry Bis. Euh dites les gars je commence à me demander, on sera pas hors sujet ? On a pas vraiment amélioré la potion on l'a plutôt détruite ?

- Non on a gardé les feuilles napel et la bile de tatou, donc c'est bon sourit le vieil homme.

- Ok donc je recommence s'enthousiasma Harry Bis avant de commencer à se lancer sur la contamination et les conséquences.

- _J'ai jamais été un gigolo comme ça s'étonna Harry en voyant son double faire l'imbécile devant le jury qui essayait vainement de retenir leur rire._

- Allez papy enchaine sur la Tue-Loup et dis pourquoi elle craint à mort cette potion lança Harry Bis pour introduire Francis qui essayait vainement de calmer son rire.

Francis essayant de garder le même rythme idiot mais pourtant rempli d'informations cruciales d'Harry, se mit à démonter dans la joie et la bonne humeur ce qui fut les recherches d'une vie entière de Damoclès Belby. Il démonta en 30minutes à peine tous les aspects de la potion que ce soit au niveau des ingrédients qu'au niveau de la composition et des effets.

- Allez Harry à toi de présenter la vie en rose ! taquina Harry Bis.

- Je croyais qu'on l'appelait amourlouloup fit mine de s'étonner Francis.

- Vous… vous… vous avez trouvé un remède contre la lycanthropie ? bafouilla l'examinatrice alors que ses collègues restaient ébahis.

- Soyez pas stupide madame on soigne pas une maladie incurable en trois semaines … mais …trancha Harry

- Mais … lâcha Harry bis avec un sourire

- Mais … rit également Francis.

- Mais on peut la contrôler décréta Harry avec un sourire mauvais avant de s'attaquer à toute la technique de leur recherche en essayant d'ignorer les deux groupies qui faisaient les pompom girls à coté de lui.

Harry rentra dans le sujet jusqu'au moindre petit détail qu'ils avaient observé et qu'il constatait en direct live et si au début les membres du jury furent perplexes devant les théories assez extraordinaires du petit garçon ils n'osèrent plus prononcer le moindre son au moment des expériences. Harry inocula à deux souris dans deux cages différentes les gènes de la lycanthropie et donna à l'une leur fameuse potion avant que Francis illumine les deux cages avec la lumière de la pleine lune.

- Par merlin s'écria un examinateur en voyant une des souris devenir à moitié folle en se transformant en une chose hideuse pendant que la souris de la cage d'à coté continuait de courir dans sa roue.

- Et comme vous pouvez le voir si on met une autre souris dans la cage de la souris « saine», elle ne l'attaque pas alors qu'elle est encore sous les effets de la pleine lune trancha fièrement Harry.

- Oh non elle l'attaque pas pouffa Harry Bis quand il vit les deux souris commencer à se lancer dans un marathon de reproduction en direct.

- Bien sur il ya encore beaucoup de test à faire et on a nous même essayé avec notre sang et à priori les réactions ont l'air identique à celles qui se passent dans le sang des souris mais n'étant pas lycanthrope aucun de nous trois, on a pas vraiment pu tester. Et s'infecter volontairement est quand même risqué donc voici notre potion dont le nom n'est pas encore trouvé finit Harry.

- Si on a qu'à l'appeler Espoir ça colle bien s'enthousiasma Francis. Vous en dites quoi Junior et Senior.

- Donc voici notre potion que l'on a appelé espoir reprit Harry sans enthousiasme alors que le jury applaudissement en se levant.

- Ouais standing ovation s'emporta Harry bis en tapant dans la main de Francis mort de rire et d'Harry qui souriait fièrement.

- Bon ce n'est finalement pas plus mal que vous soyez passé les derniers, cela fait 6h que votre démonstration a commencé. Vous pouvez rejoindre les autres candidats qui doivent attendre dans la pièce circulaire et tenez vos affaires qui ont été rétrécis déclara un des examinateurs en tendant une petite malle miniature à chacun.

- C'est pas trop tôt grogna Rogue quand il les virent arrivés.

- Notre première potion a pris 5 minutes mais quand après on a expliqué le nouveau shampoing mis au point pour vos cheveux ça a été beaucoup plus long nargua Harry bis alors que Harry se retenait de rire et que les autres ne se gênaient pas.

- Bonjour à ceux que je n'ai pas encore vu ce soir intervint l'examinatrice en rentrant dans la salle. Je déclare en ce jour du 2 aout 2011 à 17h45 la fin officiel de la 760ème session de Masteria Magicus de potion. Vous recevrez vos résultats le 18 septembre le temps que nous puissions examiner de prêt vos projets finaux. Bonne continuation à tous et j'espère vous revoir pour la remise officielle du diplôme.

Immédiatement après une porte se dessina dans la pièce et tous les participants s'y engouffrèrent comme des furies laissant derrière eux les deux jeunes garçons qui aidèrent Francis qui ressentait finalement son manque de sommeil des trois dernières semaines.

- Grand père hurla une jeune femme en se précipitant sur eux quand ils sentirent après six semaines l'air chaud de l'été.

- Oh oh je vais me faire engueuler rit le vieil homme alors que Harry esquissait un sourire et que Harry bis se moquait ouvertement de lui.

- Papy ça va ? Tu as une mauvaise mine ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de t'inscrire à cet examen débile sans en parler à personne cria la femme alors que Harry voyait derrière elle Ollerton qui semblait se moquer de son arrière grand père tout penaud.

- Hey Harry sourit Stan.

- Crevettttttttttttttttte hurla Jo en déboulant à coté de lui pour l'attraper et le faire tourner dans tous les sens avant de le garder dans ses bras.

- Je pense qu'il y en a deux qui aimerait retourner à l'intérieur au calme se moqua Harry Bis. Bon le vieux, pas trop de folie de ton corps hein ? Et Harry arrêtes avec tes idées à la con ? On m'attend à plus !

- Que…haleta Jo

- J'y comprends pas plus que toi pouffa doucement Harry la tête cachée dans le cou de son frère alors que son clone disparaissait tout seul sans personne.

- Hey petit frère sourit Vanessa en venant s'incruster dans leur étreinte.

- Ce sont ton frère et ta sœur Harry ? demanda Francis avec un sourire.

- Papy je t'en ai parlé c'est pas sa sœur c'est une déesse aux cheveux vert taquina Stan alors que Jo riait et Vanessa soupirait.

- Vous avez un petit frère très très brillant sourit doucement le vieil homme.

- On le sait et au fait Harry …

- Ouais !

- Bon anniversaire en retard petit frère hurlèrent les deux No Name en chœur.

- Et tu nous l'as même pas dis s'offusqua le vieil homme.

- Pas penser et pas eut le temps déclara Harry en haussant les épaules. Tiens Dumbledore il est venu chercher son chien !

- D'ailleurs en parlant de ça Eva, Rogue est un être abject qui ne mérite en aucun cas le titre de professeur décréta Francis en regardant sa petite fille. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée que Kesara rentre dans cette école. Quand je vois ce que Stanford me dis et ce que j'ai vu avec Rogue, je me demande si elle serait pas mieux avec ses cousines à Beauxbatons.

- Ça fait loin de la maison soupira la mère de famille. Elle veut aussi aller là bas mais ça fait vraiment loin si jamais il y a un souci.

- On habite bien aux Etats Unis déclara Jo en haussant les épaules.

- Quoi ? hurla Stan. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dis ?

- T'as jamais demandé décréta Harry avant de voir une personne s'approcher de leur groupe. Hey Madame Chourave vous êtes pas partie en vacances ?

- J'ai été mise au courant de la date de fin de ton épreuve en recevant un courrier en temps que tutrice murmura la femme pour ne pas que les autres professeurs de Poudlard qui trainaient dans le coin pour Rogue ne l'entende. Alors je suis venue pour voir si tu t'en étais sorti et comment ça c'est passé.

- Une tuerie décréta le vieil homme alors que sa petite fille et son arrière petit fils le dévisageait ébahi. J'ai trop côtoyé Harry je crois.

- Pas moi mais l'autre Harry, le plus jeune que moi expliqua Harry en voyant son professeur étonné. Mais je pense que ça c'est plutôt pas mal passé dans l'ensemble contrairement à une certaine personne que nous connaissons tous mais que je ne nommerais pas. Mais Ollerton tu pourras dire à Viridian que son rêve risque de se réaliser !

- Vous avez écrasé Rogue ? pouffa Jo.

- Oui et je crois que Harry Junior lui en a pas mal fait bavé rit le vieil homme alors que le portable de Jo sonnait.

- Allo ?

- On vous attends là ! Vous foutez quoi ? hurla Sue de l'autre coté.

- Si tu hurles comme un putois on rentre pas décréta Harry dans le téléphone.

- Yeahhhh Harrykin est de retour s'enthousiasma la No Name avant que salve de hurlement ne raisonne dans le téléphone et que Harry raccroche.

- Tu viens de lui raccrocher au nez ! pouffa vanessa.

- Je sais, elle me donnait mal à la tête décréta Harry comme si c'était une évidence. Mais bon elle a raison il se fait tard et je ne serai pas contre m'empiffrer, j'ai la dalle.

- Prends soin de toi Harry sourit Francis en tendant sa main.

- _Ah enfin pensa Harry en activant son don pour emmagasiner les connaissances de l'homme._

- Prenez soin de vos vieux os Francis et ne faites pas trop de folie de votre corps comme dirait junior sourit doucement Harry. Professeur je vous dis à la rentrée, toi aussi hélas Ollerton.

- Hey s'offusqua le préfet.

- Va bécoter Viridian et t'as pas intérêt à m'emmerder avec ça l'année prochaine trancha Harry.

- D'ailleurs arrière petit fils indigne tu aurais pu me dire que tu t'étais trouvé une fiancée, et ma propre petite fille aurait pu me le dire s'offusqua le vieil homme alors que Stan rougissait.

- Je n'étais pas au courant avant que Harry le dise lâcha la mère de famille en se tournant vers son fils.

- Bon il est l'heure de rentrer décréta Stan en aidant son arrière grand père qui le taquinait à avancer.

- Rentrez bien soyez prudent et à la rentrée Harry sourit Chourave en transplanant.

- Tu l'as épongé s'insurgèrent en chœur les deux No Name avant de se rendre compte que leur petit frère s'était endormi dans les bras forts de Jo.

- Je crois qu'il a atteint ses limites mais il a réussi à jongler pour tenir le coup c'est génial murmura Jo alors que Vanessa sortait le portoloin qui les ramenèrent chez les leurs.

- Joyeux anniversaire Harry hurlèrent les No name avant de se calmer immédiatement quand ils virent Jo et Vanessa leur dire de faire silence.

- Je crois qu'il a relâché les nerfs, la magie, et épongé un vieux papy en moins de 5 minutes. Il est KO pouffa Jo qui tenait toujours Harry.

- Va le coucher dans son lit après tout on est plus à un jour prêt pour fêter son anniversaire rit Nicolas.

- Normalement il dort à peine 2h s'étonna Sue.

- Vu les efforts qu'il a du faire depuis 6 semaines pour garder son clone actif je pense qu'il est cuit pour un petit moment décréta Jared.

- D'ailleurs on a eu un aperçu de son clone avant qu'il le fasse disparaitre. Et il était complètement disjoncté, j'ai jamais vu Harry avec un comportement pareil. Il riait et sortait des conneries aussi grosses que Jo expliqua vanessa.

- Est-ce que ça voudrait dire qu'il a compris le principe pour se cloner intégralement, son âme avec ? C'est que le petit frère devient intéressant ! Il apprend très vite s'amusa Jared.

- Attend lui-même avait l'air surpris devant le comportement de son clone et tu es certain que c'était une partie de Harry ? s'étonna Jo qui revenait dans la pièce après avoir couché son petit frère.

- C'est un de ses clones, avec son esprit, donc ce caractère est forcément en Harry. Surement caché et enfoui au plus profond de lui-même mais cet Harry que vous avez rencontré est autant notre petit frère que notre grincheux national. Il a du puisé inconsciemment dans le fond de son âme pour créer son clone afin de ne pas être trop touché lui-même et de pouvoir garder un contrôle permanent expliqua Jared. Mais si c'est vraiment le cas, personne ne fera jamais le rapprochement entre ces deux gamins.

- En tout cas il a abusé d'éponger ce gars en étant déjà à bout grogna Vanessa.

- Tu as pas vu ses yeux Vanessa, ils pétillaient comme un enfant qui attendaient depuis longtemps quelque chose et qu'il pouvait enfin le faire. A mon avis ça fait 6 semaines qu'il se retient de le faire rit Jo. Mais rien que de les imaginer tous les trois, le vieux, le disjoncté et le grincheux face à Rogue ça devait être épique. En tout cas une chose est sure, il a l'air de s'être bien amusé pendant son examen.

- Et le gâteau ? bouda Elisa en pointant le gros gâteau du doigt.

- C'est vrai qu'il a l'air bon s'enthousiasma Jo.

- Pas touche menaça la femme à Nico en lançant un sort de conservation dessus. Comme ça demain il sera aussi bon ! Non mais comment je vous ai élevé ? On ne va pas manger son gâteau d'anniversaire sans lui !

- Même pas drôle M'man nargua Jo qui évita de justesse un sort de ridiculus.

- Ça sent bon ! J'ai faim gémit Harry en rentrant dans la cuisine en baillant le lendemain matin.

- Bonjour à toi aussi rétorqua Jared en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ouais grogna Harry avant d'attraper une crêpe qu'il mangea avec délectation.

- Maintenant je commence à douter avec ce que les autres m'ont dis s'étonna Jared alors que Harry continuait de s'empiffrer de crêpes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes dans ta barbe demanda Harry froidement.

- Le comportement de ton clone lâcha Jared.

- Ah ouais j'ai rien compris, complètement taré ce clone expliqua Harry. Pourtant je l'ai fait disparaitre quelques fois pour reprendre des forces mais à chaque fois il est revenu comme ça. J'ai fait comme d'habitude en plus mais complètement disjoncté.

- C'est une partie de toi je pense pouffa Jared.

- QUOI ? hurla Harry. Attends tu sais pas ce que tu racontes, tu l'as pas vu c'est pour ça !

- Harry je crois que dans cette maison je suis celui le mieux placé pour comprendre ce qui se passe. Tu as mis dans ton clone une partie de ton âme. Il doit pas être si terrible que ça ? demanda Jared qui hésita à poursuivre en voyant le regard noir du jeune garçon.

- Au dernière nouvelles je ne m'assois pas sur les tables, je ne hurles pas comme un putois à tout bout de champs, je fais pas la pompom girl quand les gens parlent trancha froidement Harry alors que Jared et Nico qui étaient dans la cuisine se retenaient d'éclater de rire. Et je ne vous parle même pas des provocations envers Rogue, mon clone l'a tellement chauffé que je vais m'en prendre plein à gueule à la rentrée.

- Dis toi que si tu réussi ton Masteria tu peux demander à être exempté de cours de potion déclara Nicolas.

- C'est comme s'il avait aucun interdit, aucune honte,…

- … qu'il cherchait juste à s'amuser comme un petit garçon de 10ans ? finit Nicolas en regardant Harry dans les yeux.

- Si j'ai vraiment cette partie en moi, je vais finir fou murmura Harry.

- Mais non il te faut juste du temps rassura Nicolas. Après tout quand tu fais l'imbécile avec Jo ou des batailles avec les autres ou même tes blagues qui ne font rire que toi, je suis sure que ces traits qu'on aperçoit en toi ce sont les traits de ton clone. Ne te force pas à rien Harry, continue comme tu l'as toujours fais et tu verras un jour ce clone que tu penses étranger fera parti de toi.

- Ouais marmonna Harry pas rassuré en engloutissement deux nouvelles crêpes.

- Alors ton sujet final c'était quoi ? J'ai déjà été jury et pour les premières épreuves c'est quasiment toujours les mêmes soupira Nicolas.

- Prendre une potion dans une liste et y apporter une amélioration qui la rendrait « différenciable » de la potion de base. Et tout ça par équipe de trois expliqua Harry tout concentré qu'il était à dévorer ses crêpes. Résultat mon clone, Francis Despérados et moi-même avons démonté la potion Tue-loup et nous avons créé une potion qui guérit les symptômes de la lycanthropie mais pas la maladie.

- Quoi ! cria Nicolas en faisant tomber sa poêle par terre. Vous avez trouvé un remède contre la lycanthropie ?

- T'as pas écouté ce que je t'ai dis grogna Harry. Pas la lycanthropie en elle même mais les symptômes. Les deux zigotos donc moi aussi par définition ont décidé de l'appeler « espoir ». Je trouve ça nul mais bon je m'en fou du nom. Tant que le jury me file mon examen.

Sur cette phrase Nicolas parti dans un véritable rire hystérique qui réveilla peu à peu la maison et les pensionnaires ne tardèrent pas à venir grogner pour voir pourquoi leur père faisait autant de bruit.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe de si drôle ? grogna Jo en s'asseyant à côté d'Harry qui avait monopolisé l'assiette de crêpe.

- Il m'a posé une question, j'ai répondu, et je crois que quelques chose à disjoncter en même temps expliqua Harry en haussant les épaules.

- Oh putain mon fils de 10ans est quasiment plus intelligent que moi en potion rit Ncolas.

- Pas quasiment, je le suis c'est une certitude trancha Harry qui continuait de s'empiffrer de crêpes. Le seul truc qui me fait chier c'est que je vais devoir me trouver un nouveau truc à étudier cette année sinon je vais m'emmerder comme c'est pas permis. Et n'oublie pas Nico dans 11mois, à moi ta bibliothèque.

- Il en a rien à foutre des sorciers, tout ce qu'il veut c'est des putains de bouquin rigola Nicolas. Il trouve un putain de remède contre la lycanthropie et il veut juste un examen dont il a rien à foutre !

- Je t'ai dis que c'était pas un remède, ça ne guérit pas la maladie soupira Harry. Tu es vraiment sourd comme un pot le vieux !

Cependant si Harry ne releva pas la phrase qu'il venait de dire, trop obnubilé par la nourriture devant lui, sa famille ne manqua pas de le remarquer et Jared éclata de rire de même que Jo alors que Nicolas ne savait pas s'il devait se vexer ou rire avec ses fils.

- Tous tarés dans cette baraque et merci j'ai bien mangé gémit Harry en repoussant l'assiette vide au milieu de la table. Je vais faire un tour dehors !

- Les crêpes hurlèrent en chœur les autres en voyant qu'il n'y avait plus rien.

Cependant Harry était déjà dans le salon en train de discuter avec la reine qui était venue après la fin de l'année scolaire. Et c'est avec un grand sourire qui lui était rare qu'il sorti dehors pour savourer le soleil sur sa peau blanche de ne pas mis les pieds dehors pendant plus de 6 semaines.

- Une course ça te tente ? demanda Jo qui arrivait derrière lui.

Harry haussa les épaules mais se transforma immédiatement en guépard avant de se mettre à courir à toute patte en direction de la forêt qui se trouvait à l'arrière de leur maison. Et il ne pu retenir un feulement indigné quand son frère lui passa devant. Cependant à sa grande surprise son frère prit une direction opposé et l'intima à le suivre avant de se retransformer en humain.

- Tu m'emmènes où ? s'étonna Harry en voyant son frère se diriger dans une rue qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Harry j'aimerai te présenter « Le Refuge » déclama fièrement Jo en s'arrêtant devant un bâtiment à l'allure assez décrépi mais où l'enseigne « le refuge » trônait joyeusement. Je sais que l'aspect extérieur n'est pas vraiment terrible mais bon dans mon budget il n'y avait pas vraiment autre chose de possible.

- Temps qu'il y a quatre mur et un toit c'est le principal et puis l'enseigne colle bien avec la façade alors ça choque pas rassura gauchement Harry. Allez montre moi l'intérieur !

- Tu vas voir on bosse tous depuis le début des vacances et le résultat est pas mal s'enthousiasma Jo en ouvrant la porte pour faire rentrer son petit frère.

- Pute de borgne tu parles d'un changement par rapport à l'extérieur s'étouffa Harry alors que Jo riait.

- Je crois que le Harry disjoncté est en fait pas si enfoui que ça s'amusa le grand frère alors que Harry le regardait froidement. Ne prend pas la mouche Harry, si tu arrives à faire ressortir ces traits c'est que tu vas de mieux en mieux et je suis désolé tu ne me verras pas pleurer à cause de ça ! Mais à priori tu as l'air d'aimer la décoration ?

- Les murs blancs c'est fait exprès ou tu as pas encore eu le temps de faire la peinture ? demanda Harry.

- Je veux laisser blanc pour le moment, ça reflète mieux la lumière des spots et puis rien ne m'empêchera d'accrocher des trucs au fur et à mesure expliqua Jo en se dirigeant vers un grand bar qui se trouvait vers le coté gauche. Tu veux un verre ?

- Ouais je veux un exotic green? taquina Harry.

- Un quoi ? s'étonna Jo.

- Pousse toi tu vas voir trancha Harry en passant derrière le bar pour attraper le jus de pamplemousses, le jus de poire et du sirop de curaçao bleu qu'il mélangea grâce à un shaker avant de le verser dans un verre. Vas-y goutte.

- Pas dégueu avoua Jo. Mais comment tu connais ça ?

- Francis a l'air de s'y connaitre autant en potion qu'en boisson pouffa Harry. J'ai rien appris de plus en potion mais maintenant je suis super calé dans les boissons sorcières et moldus.

- Il avait l'air sympa ce vieux ? sourit Jo en voyant le sourire de son petit frère.

- Bah ça va, et surtout il aimait pas Rogue donc forcément ça pouvait que bien aller décréta Harry.

- Donc c'est génial on va pouvoir faire la carte maintenant ! s'enthousiasma Jo.

- Au pire appelles les autres car je ne pense pas que tu sois très objectif dans tes choix et puis j'ai deux trois idées mais il faut faire des courses lâcha Harry. On fait une carte après-midi aide au devoir, et une carte Pub ? ou tu veux une seule carte ?

- Je ne veux pas d'alcool avec les gamins même si y'a des gars d'université qui viennent. Le but c'est pas qu'ils sortent d'ici ivre à 18h expliqua Jo en envoyant rapidement un sms aux autres No Name pour « qu'ils ramènent leur fesses ».

Rapidement les deux frères se rendirent dans un magasin pas trop loin et Harry fit le plein de fruit et d'autre petites choses dont il aurait besoin. Et tout aussi vite qu'il était venu ils étaient reparti en direction du refuge.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'étonna Vanessa en voyant arriver ses frères les bras chargés de courses.

- On va faire la carte et on a besoin de cobayes trancha Harry avant de voir les No Name. Par contre à part toi, Jo et Nico personne d'autre ne boit de l'alcool. T'as pas des crétins dans tes connaissances que ça dérangeraient pas de se saouler à pas d'heure le matin ? demanda Harry en se tournant vers son frère.

- J'en ai des dizaines sourit Jo.

- Appelle-les, comme ça s'ils sont malade c'est leur problème lâcha Harry avant de passer derrière le bar. Allez ceux qui veulent tester les cocktails sans alcool assis au bar.

Aussitôt tous les No Name s'assirent au comptoir même s'ils durent aider Elisa qui ne parvenait pas à monter sur l'immense tabouret.

- Vanessa tu es trop âgée pour ça ? s'offusqua Jo.

- Tu as rameuté tous tes potes alcoolos alors laisse moi profiter des cocktails sans alcool grogna la jeune femme avant de voir son petit frère se débrouiller comme un chef derrière le bar. Harry ça consistait à quoi ton examen de potion ?

- Bah à faire des potions répliqua Harry comme si c'était une évidence.

- Parce que lorsque je te vois derrière ce bar je me dis que tu as du faire ça toute ta vie ! s'étonna Vanessa.

- Comme j'ai expliqué à Jo, Francis a presque plus de connaissance en boissons qu'en vu que tout ce qu'il connait en potion je le connaissais déjà j'ai juste emmagasiné ses connaissances sur les boissons soupira Harry en versant un cocktail rose dans plusieurs verres qu'il distribua. Le divin gaulois !

- J'aime le nom en tout cas pouffa Jared avant de boire cul sec.

- C'est pas un shot ça ! taquina Jo avant d'avoir l'illumination. Je pourrais faire des shots sans alcool avec des trucs bizarres ça pourrait être cool !

- Tu fais comme tu veux Jo mais tu as moins d'un mois pour apprendre les cocktails décréta Harry.

- Moins de quinze jours en fait grogna le jeune homme avant de voir le regard surpris de son frère. Je voulais faire l'inauguration tant que tu étais encore là. L'inauguration aura lieu le 16 Aout à 20h.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais à regarder comme un idiot au lieu d'être de ce coté du bar pour apprendre grogna Harry en sortant un deuxième shaker pour son frère. Bosse un peu !

- Comme ça on dirait que c'est Harry le patron et Jo l'employé maladroit se moqua Vanessa qui évita de justesse un glaçon qui volait dans sa direction.

- Viens aussi apprendre Vanessa parce que je pense que tu vas être réquisitionnée trancha Harry.

- J'aide pour la carte déjà ! s'offusqua la jeune femme.

- De l'autre coté du bar les gars vont essayer de te tripoter quand ils auront trop bu lança Jo alors que Vanessa sautait quasiment au dessus du bar. Maintenant à toi de nous expliquer ô grand maitre de la binouze !

- La binouze simple ne demande pas de préparation et on est sur les sans alcools coupa Harry.

Rapidement le petit garçon expliqua les différentes techniques qu'il avait lui-même pioché dans la tête de Francis la veille. Et si au début l'exercice était purement sérieux ça dégénéra assez rapidement dans la joie et la bonne humeur lorsque Harry et Jo se lancèrent dans un spectacle avec les bouteilles, qui finirent malheureusement souvent au sol à l'hilarité de leur famille. Cependant ce ne fut rien par rapport à ce qui s'était passé lorsque les amis de Jo avaient débarqué. Si Harry faisait les cocktails sérieusement de même que Vanessa, Jo faisait n'importe quoi et un de ses amis fut ivre avec un seul verre avant que Harry ne lui botte le cul pour qu'il s'exécute correctement.

- Tenez les ivrognes buvez ça pour finir ordonna Harry en leur mettant un verre avec une substance bizarrement fumante devant leur nez.

- Pas con Harry avoua Nicolas en buvant le verre étant lui-même pas mal alcoolisé.

- C'est quoi ? s'étonna Jo en voyant les fioles bizarres que son frère recachait dans son sac à dos.

- Une de mes spécialités anti dégrisement. Ça serait con qu'ils se plantent en voiture parce qu'ils sont trop imbibés soupira Harry.

- Ça aussi je pourrais le mettre sur la carte ! Si les gens savent que j'ai une vieille recette de grand-mère pour ne pas finir ivre, ils sont plus enclins à consommer pendant la soirée s'enthousiasma Jo.

- C'est bien tu commences enfin à réfléchir comme quelqu'un qui se fait du profit soupira Harry. Bon en tout cas tes cartes sont bouclées, et ça te fait une sacrée palette de cocktails à te souvenir. Mais on verra demain car là tu ne retiendras plus rien ! T'as presque de la fumée qui te sort par les oreilles !

- Bon maintenant gâteau s'enthousiasma Elisa que tous les No Name soupirait en la mitraillant du regard. Et je peux avoir du jus s'il te plait ?

- Elisa ou comment faire planter une fête d'anniversaire soupira Jared alors que Nicolas et sa femme arrivaient avec un énorme gâteau.

- En même temps vous n'avez pas vraiment été discret pouffa Harry en resservant un divin gaulois à sa petite sœur qui était devenue accro.

- Joyeux anniversaiiiiire, Joyeux anniversaire commença à beugler Jo alors que toute sa famille suivait et que les 11 bougies s'allumaient.

- Oublie pas le vœu décréta Stéph alors qu'il allait souffler.

- _Je veux que l'entreprise de Jo fonctionne, et qu'on continue comme ça à être tous heureux pensa Harry avant de souffler ses bougies sans voir les minis étincelles qui éteignaient les bougies._

- Alors c'est quoi ton vœux ? demanda Elisa qui continuait de siroter son cocktail.

- Un vœu c'est secret gronda gentiment la mère de famille.

- C'est un vœu quasiment irréalisable soupira Harry. Que Jo arrête d'attraper des méduses dans ses filets !

- Petit con hurla Jo en commençant à courser son frère pendant que la famille continuait de rire en les voyants faire les fous.

- Je suis obligé d'avoir un T-shirt aussi serré ? grogna Harry en tirant sur son pull.

- Je suis obligé d'avoir un T-shirt avec un décolleté pareil ? gémit Vanessa.

- Ecoutez j'ai envie de vous avoir à mes cotés pour le lancement, Howard et Sasha seront ici dès demain pour m'aider mais je vous veux avec moi pour l'ouverture supplia Jo alors que le refuge allait ouvrir dans moins de 10 minutes.

- Tu sais que c'est illégal de faire faire des cocktails alcoolisé à un gamin de 11ans ? soupira Harry qui ne savait pas dire non à son frère.

- Tu t'occuperas de la partie sans alcool sourit Jo de toutes ses dents.

- Je te jure si un seul de ces porcs fait une réflexion déplacée je lui casse la gueule grogna Vanessa.

- T'auras pas le temps on l'aura déjà foutu dehors avant assura Jo.

- Hey Jo ?

- Ouais crevette !

- Oublie pas de faire payer même si c'est tes potes nargua Harry alors que Vanessa pouffait.

- Je suis pas stupide s'offusqua Jo.

- Je disais juste sourit Harry.

- Allez Steph lance la musique et les spots ordonna Jo avec une voix stressée, Jared ouvre les portes. Et prions pour que ça marche !

- Putain t'étais obligé de prier aussi fort idiot hurla Vanessa a travers le bruit déchainée de la salle en secouant un de leur fameux cocktail

- Au moins ça fonctionne déclara Jo tout heureux tout en continuant à servir ses clients. Y'a au moins la moitié de l'université ! Hey Crevette tu t'en sors ?

- N'empêche y'a certaine que j'ai jamais vu boire qui s'enfile ses cocktails sans alcool comme de l'eau rit Vanessa en voyant que quasiment 90% des clients de son petit frère étaient des clientes.

- Jo va me chercher des glaçons hurla froidement Harry.

- Bon il a l'air de s'en sortir vu qu'il est toujours aussi grincheux pouffa Jo en allant dans l'arrière salle chercher des glaçons. Tiens crevette ! Ça a l'air de fonctionner de ton coté !

- Va t'occuper du tien pendant que moi je m'occupe du mien grogna Harry en encaissant le cocktail qu'il venait de donner à une femme.

- Finalement je vais pt 'être bosser ici nargua Harry en sortant une montagne de billet de son jean avant de s'asseoir à une table où Jo et Vanessa décompressaient. Si mes calculs sont bons, j'ai du me faire au moins 400 dollars de pourboire ce soir !

- 400 dollars hurlèrent en chœur les deux jeunes adultes en regardant leur petit frère.

- Je crois que les étudiantes aiment bien les « beaux barmans tout mignons et tout jeune qui font des succulents cocktails » expliqua Harry avec indifférence avant de pousser l'argent vers son frère. Mets les dans tes comptes, ça te sera toujours plus utile qu'à moi !

- Garde ton argent Harry s'insurgea Jo. Déjà que je ne peux pas vous payer parce que je suis trop juste, je ne vais pas en plus te voler tes pourboires !

- Et tu veux que j'en fasse quoi de ce pognon à Poudlard ? rétorqua Harry. Et tu me rembourseras quand tu seras plein aux as avec la boite la plus branchée du coin ! En tout cas demain matin ou plutôt tout à l'heure il va falloir rapidement contacter tes fournisseurs on n'est pas loin d'être en rupture pour pas mal d'ingrédient !

- J'ai fait un mail dès que j'ai eu 5 minutes pour être sur qu'on soit livré dans les temps soupira Jo à la surprise de son frère et sa sœur. Me regardez pas comme ça, j'ai un business à faire tourner maintenant et ça serait con de ne pas pouvoir servir la moitié de la carte parce qu'il manquerait des ingrédients.

- Tu m'étonnes Jo sourit Vanessa en laissant tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère. Je suis morte.

- En même temps il est 5h du matin, donc c'est normal décréta Harry.

- Alors pourquoi tu as l'air tellement en forme toi nargua Jo.

- J'ai jamais dis que j'étais normal, mais si tu veux rouvrir à 13h on ferait mieux de rentrer rapidement

- Heureusement que j'ai mon médaillon portoloin pour la maison bailla vanessa en attrapant sa chaine en or où se trouvait un petit médaillon.

- Fainéante se moquèrent les deux frères.

- Bon je rentre seule alors nargua-t-elle en prenant son médaillon dans sa main avant de se sentir attraper par ses frères qui se jetèrent sur elle.

- Dur atterrissage rit Jo alors qu'ils s'étaient tous étalés dans le salon.

- Hypocrites grogna Vanessa en se redressant et en se dirigeant vers sa chambre en baillant.

- Alors cette soirée demanda la reine depuis son portrait.

- Je dirais riche en billet vert sourit Harry alors que Jo riait doucement en baillant à moitié.

- Comme la crevette l'a si bien signalé, si je veux pouvoir ouvrir à 13h et surtout réceptionner mes marchandises à temps je dois aller me pieuter alors Maeva, la crevette bonne nuit ! décréta Jo alors que Harry s'asseyait sur le canapé.

- Je suis allé faire un tour à Poudlard tout à l'heure signala la reine avec un grand sourire.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna le jeune garçon.

- Oui je sentais des choses bizarres dans mon tableau, et devine qui j'ai trouvé en train d'essayer de remettre des sorts dans le couloir des Serdaigles tout en tentant de pénétrer illégalement dans la salle commune ? rit la reine.

- Rogue ou Dumbledore ou même les deux ? soupira Harry en faisant apparaitre devant lui un grand verre de coca.

- Oui et même Flitwick avec eux, mais la magie de Poudlard est bien vivante quoi qu'il en pense. Et ils ont lamentablement échoués sous les encouragements très sincère d'une personne que je ne nommerai pas pouffa la reine. Rogue a même essayé de me décrocher à un moment tellement je l'agaçais et il s'est fait éjecté comme un malpropre par les enchantements protecteurs de mon mari.

- Je ne crois pas en la vie après la mort reine Maeva, mais si votre mari a la possibilité de voir ce qui se passe je pense qu'il ne doit pas apprécier comment se comporte les élèves de cette maison qui se proclame être de parfait Serpentard. Ça ne colle pas avec la description que vous m'avez fait de lui souffla Harry en sirotant son verre.

- Tu sais malgré tout l'amour que je lui portais et que je lui porte encore j'ai peut être tendance à l'idéaliser par rapport à ce qu'il était. Je ne dirais jamais qu'il n'était pas fier car ce serait faux. Il était fier de ce qu'il était, de ce que nous étions, de ce que les autres avaient fait. Et il ne laissait jamais personne dénigrer une personne qui lui était cher même si elle était en tord. Il a passé la fin de sa vie à chercher avec détermination un remède pour moi. et il avait de l'ambition pour rendre la vie des No Name meilleurs, pour rendre Poudlard meilleur. Les qualités que les gens disent devoir posséder pour aller à Serpentard sont bien l'ambition, la détermination, la fierté et même la ruse. Je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois où il m'a fait faire des choses que je ne voulais pas soupira la reine avec un sourire et des yeux plongés dans ses souvenirs.

- C'est ce que j'ai dis, il avait l'air d'être un type bien que ce soit avec ses bons ou mauvais cotés déclara Harry.

- Oui, mais les générations allant ils ont peu à peu fait de la maison Serpentard une maison de mages noirs. Ce qui n'a pas aidé les gens à penser le contraire quand ce Voldemort s'est autoproclamé le descendant de Voldemort gémit la reine. Si c'est vraiment un des descendants de mes fils je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir triste et mauvaise en temps que mère.

- Reine Maeva, ce type était un gars psychotique et complètement atteint cérébralement et le sang n'y est absolument pour rien. Des fous il y en a plein le monde et ça ne changera jamais. C'est dans la nature humaine ! et puis je suis sur qu'au cours de l'histoire certain mage noirs étaient pas vraiment à Serpentard et on les a callé là pour pas ternir l'image des autres maisons. C'est juste une nouvelle hypocrisie de la part des sorciers mais ce n'est pas une nouveauté expliqua Harry.

- N'y a-t-il jamais eut de sorciers qui ont trouvé grâce à tes yeux à part Nicolas et sa femme ?

- Si très peu et il y a longtemps murmura Harry blanc comme un linge avec des yeux remplis d'eau.

- Où sont-ils ? hésita la reine.

- Vivants j'espère même si les probabilités pour qu'ils ne le soient plus sont quasiment égales à100% soupira Harry en se levant avant de voir Nicolas derrière lui. Bonjour, et bonne nuit je vais me coucher.

- Harry attends hésita Nicolas. Si tu veux quand tu seras plus grand on pourra essayer de mener une enquête pour voir !

- On verra murmura Harry en rejoignant sa chambre.

- Vous le savez Nicolas, vous savez ce qu'ils sont devenus n'est-ce pas ? demanda la reine en regardant l'homme en face d'elle une fois l'enfant parti. Et essayez même pas de me mentir j'ai passé pratiquement 1000 ans à détecter des mensonges chez des étudiants. Alors répondez-moi sincèrement, vous savez ?

- Oui soupira Nicolas.

- Pourquoi ne pas lui dire ? s'offusqua la reine.

- Parce que j'ai fais un serment inviolable tout comme ma femme de ne rien lui dévoiler tant que lui ne sera pas décidé à trouver le fin mot de l'histoire ou que l'un d'entre eux rentre en contact avec lui avoua Nicolas.

- Ils sont vivants alors ?sourit la reine.

- Oui et je leur envoie souvent des nouvelles comme ils me l'avaient demandé mais je n'ai pas envie que l'équilibre que Harry a mis 6 ans à obtenir se retrouve aussi facilement brisé par des démons du passé. Alors s'il vous plait Reine Maeva, je vous conjure de ne plus lui en parler supplia Nicolas.

- Combien de démons garde-t-il encore à l'intérieur de lui ? Pourquoi un petit garçon comme lui doit autant souffrir ? C'est injuste gémit la reine.

- Hélas murmura Nicolas avant de rejoindre la cuisine.

- Bon je crois que c'était le dernier carton soupira Jo en mettant un carton dans le coffre de sa voiture.

- Tu es sur que tu veux déménager dans l'appartement au dessus du refuge ?

- M'man il faut bien que ton fiston vive un peu de ses propres ailes gémit Jo. Et je suis à peine à 10 minutes d'ici et moins si j'utilise mes pouvoirs. Et je reviendrais souvent et vous pourrez venir me voir quand vous voulez. Mais si je me fais les allers-retours tous les jours je vais mourir avant la fin de l'année.

En effet « Le Refuge » était devenue le dernier endroit à la mode et des gens de tout horizon venaient pour déguster les cocktails qui avaient une excellente réputation. Et Jo n'arrêtait quasiment jamais et avait du embaucher deux personnes supplémentaires qui malheureusement étaient encore en apprentissage pour les cocktails. Et à la grande surprise des No Name Jo gérait très bien son business qui n'avait pour le moment pas très décollé pour la partie après-midi mais cela était du aux vacances, qui heureusement pour Jo se terminaient le lendemain.

- Harry tu es sur que tu veux passer ta dernière soirée à travailler au refuge ? s'inquiéta Nicolas en voyant la pâleur de Harry.

- Ouais ça me changeras les idées trancha Harry avec une voix froide et parfaitement dénué d'émotion.

- _Et j'en ai vraiment vraiment besoin pensa Harry._

En effet depuis qu'il avait eut la discussion avec Maeva, il faisait des cauchemars à chaque fois qu'il avait les yeux fermés et quand il essayait de penser à autre chose une brulure dans son dos le lui rappelait à chaque fois. Il s'était alors une fois de plus lancer dans une véritable frénésie d'étude, ne se décollant quasiment pas de ses livres. Et au soulagement de sa famille Jo était le seul à parvenir à le faire sortir de sa torpeur pour s'entrainer, pour l'aider au refuge, pour préparer son appartement. Le jeune homme cherchait toutes les excuses possibles et inimaginables pour changer les idées de son frère mais il n'y parvenait malheureusement pas toujours.

- Je veillerai au grain sourit Vanessa.

- Merci de votre aide, avec la reprise des cours dans deux jours, y'a des déterminés à venir se pourrir la gueule pour fêter la fin des vacances. Et avec gus et Vic pas encore au point ça aurait été un carnage soupira Jo. Bon aller à demain tout le monde !

- Faites attention à vous s'inquiéta la femme à Nico alors que Jo montait dans la voiture en ouvrant les yeux désespérément.

Rapidement le jeune homme mit le contact et ils partirent tous les trois en direction du Pub où ils virent avec stupéfaction des gens commencer à faire la queue alors qu'il était exceptionnellement fermé pour l'après midi à cause du déménagement du gérant. Ils montèrent rapidement les cartons, et Vanessa alla squatter la salle de bain pendant que les deux garçons enfilaient juste leur T-shirt pour rejoindre le Pub.

- Harry tu veux pas me dire ce qui te tracasse depuis deux semaines, tu es l'ombre de ton ombre et même plus aussi mordant que d'habitude soupira Jo en lui servant un Coca alors que lui-même se prenait une bière. Dis-moi ce qui se passe ?

- Rien trancha Harry.

- Tu sais que je peux jouer à ce petit jeu pendant longtemps Harry, hélas je n'ai plus le temps pour attendre. J'ai déjà attendu 15jours, et demain dans la nuit tu retournes à Poudlard et je pense que tu vas avoir besoin de tout ton sang froid. Ce que tu n'as plus du tout à l'instanté. Donc dis-moi ce qui se passe ?

- Si je le savais moi-même je me prendrais pas autant la tête grogna Harry. Depuis que j'ai discuté avec la reine Maeva une nuit, j'ai repensé au passé. Je ne dors plus, je n'arrive plus à me concentrer ! Je m'étais fait au fait qu'ils étaient mort et Nicolas qui me dis que si je le veux on pourra faire une enquêter plus tard. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Est-ce qu'ils sont morts ? Si non pourquoi sont-ils partis ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé exactement ?

- Oh stop Harry tu es en train de te pourrir la tête avec des questions qui n'auront jamais de réponses ! Non stop tu te tais et tu m'écoutes, et tu ne me fais pas peur à me regarder comme ça exigea Jo en regardant sévèrement son frère. Tu sais que je ne me fâche jamais contre toi, mais si tu continues dans cette optique tu vas te pourrir la vie ! Tu te poses des questions c'est normal. Moi aussi je m'en suis posé pendant des années. Mais toi ça vire à l'obsession. Franchis les obstacles un à un, ne cherche pas à sauter tous les obstacles d'un coup, tu te casseras la gueule en cours de route.

- Et je sais que tu as raison, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher grogna Harry.

- Harry tu sais qu'Altaïr Potter commence cette année, celui qui fut ton frère, ton jumeau va rentrer dans la même école que toi. Ce frère qui a été choyé dans une famille aimante pendant que toi tu endurais des choses immondes. C'est cet obstacle là que tu as devant toi Harry décréta Jo alors que Harry plaçait peu à peu son masque d'indifférence pour ne pas laisser échapper sa douleur face à ces paroles. Gère le problème des Potter comme tu as brillamment passé le problème Black et après tu t'attaqueras à autre chose.

- C'est tout ce que tu avais à dire trancha froidement Harry qui était maintenant un roc imperturbable.

- Oui une dernière parce que je pense avoir trouvé c'est quoi ton plus gros problème Harry. C'est toi qui t'empêche de vivre et qui te pourri l'existence tout seul décréta Jo en se levant pour accueillir ses employés avec un peu plus de froideur que d'habitude.

- Serre pas tes poings aussi forts Harry tu vas te faire mal rassura doucement Vanessa en s'asseyant à coté de lui avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Jo s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi et quand il te voit reculer plutôt que avancer ça lui fait dire des choses qu'il ne pense pas.

- Il les pensait, il pensait chaque chose qu'il m'a dite murmura Harry. et le pire c'est que cet idiot a raison mais je ne sais pas comment m'en sortir.

- Tu vas t'en sortir comme tu l'as toujours fait mais prend le temps, ne presse rien. Les réponses à tes questions viendront quand se sera le temps mais en attendant tu vas me faire le plaisir de te dérider un peu et je compte sur toi pour avoir de super pourboires que tu me donneras sourit Vanessa.

- Je vais garder mon argent grogna le jeune homme.

- Allez je voulais faire les magasins, soit gentil avec ta grande sœur taquina la jeune femme.

- Tu vois j'ai donné 400 dollars à Jo et il t'a filé 2 T-shirt à l'effigie du bar tu devrais être contente rétorqua Harry en reprenant son cynisme habituel.

_- Ils ont raison, ça sert à rien de se prendre la tête pour ça, j'ai assez de problème maintenant pour m'en créer de nouveau pensa Harry._

- Euh chef vous pensez vraiment que votre petit frère tiendra le coup ? minauda Vic la nouvelle recrue.

- Hey la méduse qui n'arrive pas à retenir trois noms de cocktails je tiens à te signaler qu'une partie de cette bicoque m'appartient ! Alors ferme là et remonte ton pull, personne à besoin de voir tes seins pour consommer trancha froidement Harry.

- Quelle partie Harry ? taquina Jo.

- Mes 400 dollars rétorqua Harry en rejoignant le bar pour préparer son coin des cocktails sans alcools alors que Jo éclatait de rire.

- Et c'est repartiiiiiiiiiiit s'enthousiasma Jo en allant derrière le bar en trainant Vanessa comme s'ils dansaient un tango.

- Et la nuit de fait que commencer soupira Vanessa.


	14. Où lorsqu'on cherche un trio de fou

Bonjour à tous,

Et oui je poste super tôt j'ai un avion dans 2h. Alors c'était soit le poster très tot soit vous faire attendre jusqu'à mercredi. ^^

Dans les reviews de la semaine passé, un lecteur m'a expliqué que ma fic était parfois dure à comprendre à cause du manque de virgules dans les dialogues « blblablablabla , déclara Harry » par exemple. Pour ce chapitre je les ai rajoutés mais j'aimerai savoir honnêtement si ça vous fait une réelle différence ? J'ai perdu un temps affreux à juste rajouter des virgules alors que mes doigts me démangent pour écrire la suite.

Maintenant il est temps pour les RAR anonymes :

Braled : merci pour avoir pris le temps de laisser une petite review, ça fait plaisir ^^. En tout cas j'espère que tu dévoreras aussi ce chapitre et que tu n'auras pas d'indigestion. Merci. A bientôt.

Mandragore 56 : merci pour la review. Bizarrement le ton de ta review ressemblait à celle de beaucoup d'autres sur la possibilité de Rogue d'avoir ou non son masteria ^^. La réponse se trouve dans ce chapitre alors je te laisse le découvrir tout seul. Merci Encore. A ++

Chotsala : Hello, j'ai bien pris note pour les passages à essayer de différencier mais je galère pour la mise en page avec ff net. Quand je charge le chapitre c'est good, je vérifie c'est good et une fois en ligne ça merde -_-'. Y'a un truc que j'ai pas du pigé. En tout cas ne t'inquiète pas pour notre trio de fou ce n'est que le début de l'aventure^^. Merci encore pour la review que tu me laisses à chaque fois ça fait plaisir. A bientôt.

* * *

13 : Où lorsqu'on cherche un trio de fou on les trouve

- Ouahhh putain, hurla Jo en voyant l'heure sur son réveil avant de s'habiller en 4ème vitesse pour descendre dans le refuge avant de s'immobiliser en voyant son petit frère.

- C'est pas trop tôt fainéant, j'ai réceptionné les marchandises, lâcha froidement Harry. Et après ça se dit patron ! Que c'est déplorable !

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé avant ? souffla Jo en voyant qu'il était déjà midi.

- J'étais réveillé et je n'avais pas besoin de toi, rétorqua Harry en levant les épaules avant de se boire un cocktail qu'il venait de se préparer.

- La nuit a été longue, soupira Jo en s'asseyant au bar et en laissant tomber sa tête sur le comptoir. Je crois que j'ai même vu mon ancien prof de robotique, mais je devais être trop fatigué !

- Non il était là, lâcha Harry qui petit déjeunait tranquillement.

- Comment tu sais ça toi ? grogna Jo.

- Il a commandé trois divins gaulois, un rainbow et un Sky wasser avec un petit pourboire de 5 dollars pour la qualité de service, expliqua Harry.

- Tu t'es encore fais combien dans les poches ? pouffa Jo.

- J'ai tout mis dans la caisse mais faudra que t'emmène Vanessa faire du shopping !

- Harry combien il y avait ? gémit Jo.

- Un peu plus de 500 je crois, mais bon comme ça la partie du refuge qui m'appartient devient de plus en plus importante et un jour je serai le patron, nargua le jeune garçon.

- Hey ! s'offusqua le gérant. Et tu sais ce qu'il foutait là le vieux ?

- Il voulait me parler, et comme je lui ai dis que je travaillais et que pour me parler il fallait consommer il a consommé, sourit cyniquement Harry.

- Tu sais qu'on peut appeler ça de la vente forcé ? Et que c'est illégal ! pouffa Jo.

- Je lui ai dis que c'était ça, ou attendre la fin de mon service à 5h du matin. Il a préféré boire, ironisa Harry.

- Et de quoi voulait-il te parler ? si c'est parce que j'ai arrêté mes études…

- Te prends pas pour le centre de l'univers, il a vu que ça te plaisait ce que tu faisais, coupa Harry.

- Bah alors pourquoi ? s'étonna le grand frère.

- Il m'a demandé ce que moi je voulais faire plus tard.

- Oh… et ?

- Je lui ai dis que j'en savais fichtrement rien, et que je serais surement dans les parages à partir de l'année prochaine. Et il m'a demandé ce que je pensais d'aller peut être étudié au MIT ! Il m'a même donné la brochure de l'école, expliqua Harry en montrant le livret qu'il lisait sans faire attention à la mine ébahi de son frère. Il l'a pas dis en ces termes mais je pense qu'il ne veut pas que je finisse barmaid au refuge.

- Et tu en penses quoi ? hésita Jo.

- Honnêtement la gueule de leur robot est loin d'être aussi classe que notre Iron man, décréta Harry en levant la brochure pour le montrer.

- Ils m'ont approché après la fin du concours. C'est rare que ce ne soit pas eux qui gagnent les nationales et je crois qu'ils l'avaient légèrement en travers de la gorge de s'être fait ridiculisé comme ça. Ils m'ont proposé de rejoindre leur université l'année prochaine mais je leur ai dis que j'abandonnais la robotique, expliqua Jo. Mais tu sais leur cours sont vraiment beaucoup plus intéressants que ceux que j'ai suivi ça serait une bonne occasion pour toi si ça t'intéresse.

- Je vais déjà m'occuper du problème Potter dès ce soir, et je verrais ça après. J'ai encore le temps pour me décider, avoua Harry en refermant le carnet. Et merci pour m'avoir remis à ma place hier, je crois qu'il va falloir que j'apprenne à me botter le cul tout seul si je veux pouvoir avancer.

- Tu sais une partie des questions que tu te poses sont surement les mêmes que nous nous posons tous. Mais toi dans ton horreur, tu as la chance, même si ça peut paraitre déplacé de le dire, de savoir qui sont tes géniteurs. Nous nous ne savons pas et ça sera une question qui n'aura je pense jamais de réponse. Nous aussi on aimerait savoir pourquoi à peine né ils nous ont abandonné à notre propre sort, soupira Jo. Tu sais des fois j'essaye de m'imaginer ce que aurait été ma vie dans ma famille originelle…

- Et ça donne quoi ? demanda Harry.

- Ça donne mal au cœur, et finalement au bout d'un moment y'a toujours un No Name qui débarque et là je me sens mieux, expliqua Jo. Et je sais que Vanessa se pose les mêmes questions. Mais elle, elle a tenté de retrouver ses parents en Angleterre il y a deux ans.

- Je croyais que c'était un voyage scolaire, bafouilla Harry surpris.

- Ça en était un mais j'ai profité d'une journée de liberté pour essayer de mener une petite recherche, coupa vanessa en sortant du couloir sombre où elle écoutait.

- Et tu as trouvé ? hésita Harry.

- J'ai retrouvé l'orphelinat où Papa et maman nous ont trouvé avec Jo quand on était bébé, soupira Vanessa. Je suis restée deux heures devant la porte, la main prête à taper mais elle restait désespérément en l'air. Finalement c'est une vieille femme de l'orphelinat qui a ouvert en voyant une ombre bizarre depuis un moment. Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai l'image de Maman qui s'est superposée dessus et je me suis excusée du dérangement et je suis partie.

- Mais tu pouvais savoir ! s'étonna Harry.

- Tu sais quand j'ai vu l'image de maman se superposer sur la tête de cette femme j'ai compris une chose. Des gens qui abandonnent leurs enfants le font en sachant qu'ils ne les reverront jamais et ça leur convient. Alors comme une égoïste je me suis dis pourquoi je devais m'en faire pour des gens comme ça alors que j'avais chez moi une famille aimante. Dis toi que maintenant la seule chose actuelle qui m'intéresse chez mes géniteurs c'est leur dossier médical ou cas ou, expliqua Vanessa. Je suis heureuse dans mon présent avec les No Name, alors je ne cherche plus à courir après un passé qui me fait souffrir. Il ne faut pas qu'on oublie une chose tous autant que nous sommes chez les No Name, nous n'avons pas seulement été abandonné, nous avons été renié de notre lignée.

- Et dis toi Harry, que les questions que tu te poses Jared, Sue, Steph, tout le monde se les sont déjà posées, compléta Jo.

- En gros il faut que j'arrête de me pourrir l'esprit, soupira Harry.

- Il faut surtout que tu vives Harry, et je compte sur toi pour retourner Poudlard cette année, sourit Jo.

- J'ai déjà fait sauter un directeur de maison l'année dernière, tu veux quoi de plus ? Que je fasse sauter le château ? ironisa Harry avant de sourire en voyant celui malicieux de son frère.

- Pas le château mais un accident est si vite arrivé en potion. Et ce serait balo que ça arrive pendant le cours de ton ex-frère, rit Jo.

- Ce serait salop, mais bon c'est la vie, décréta Harry.

- Harry si tu as le moindre coup de blues, et le moindre problème revient nous voir. Il faut que tu me le promettes ! exigea Vanessa en montrant son petit doigt

- Promis, soupira Harry en scellant sa promesse avec son propre petit doigt. Et je vous jure que Potter va en baver !

- Ce sera peut être pas aussi simple que vous le voulez les garçons, soupira Nicolas en arrivant par transplannage. On a un petit problème.

- Quel problème ? lâchèrent les trois No Name d'une même voix.

- Il faut que Harry Stark, et Harry No Name soient au centre d'examen du Masteria dans une heure, expliqua le père de famille.

- Mais pourquoi ? s'insurgèrent Vanessa et Jo alors que Harry restait stoïque.

- A priori tous les candidats ont été rappelés, tu te sens d'attaque pour le clone avec une si petite nuit ? s'inquiéta Nicolas. Ragnok m'a contacté car on l'a contacté pour Harry No Name.

- Bon bah les vacances sont finies un peu plus tôt que prévu, décréta Harry en finissant son verre et en se dédoublant comme il l'avait fait pour le concours.

- Hey ! s'enthousiasma Harry Bis.

- Tais toi et met la cape que je puisse faire tomber rapidement les sortilèges, grogna Harry alors que sa famille se retenait de rire.

- J'ai vos portoloins ! rit Nicolas en tendant les deux chaussettes.

- Et pour Poudlard ? demanda froidement Harry.

- A priori si tu es convoqué, Rogue le sera aussi ! Donc ils seront au courant, expliqua Nicolas.

- Attends on t'accompagne, s'exclamèrent Jo et Vanessa.

- Pas la peine, et j'espère qu'on pourra se tenir au courant de la situation, décréta Harry. Dites au revoir à tous le monde de ma part !

- A Noel ? hésita Nico.

- A décembre, reprit Harry avant de disparaitre alors que son clone avait déjà disparu.

- Hey papy aux vieux os ! Hey grincheux on arrive tous en même temps, rit Harry bis qui était arrivé à gauche.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fou ici ? grogna Harry en signe de bonjour.

- Je ne sais pas mais je ne pense pas que ceux qui viennent de loin auront assez de temps pour avoir un portoloin international aussi vite ! expliqua le vieil homme alors que les deux garçons l'aidaient à monter les marches.

- Vous étiez encore en Angleterre ? s'étonna Harry Bis.

- Mon arrière petite fille part demain pour beauxbatons, alors j'étais là pour la rassurer et aussi parce que pour le 18 Septembre j'aurais été sur place, pouffa le vieil homme.

- Finalement votre petite fille a retiré sa fille de Poudlard pour la rentrée, déclara Harry toujours aussi froidement alors que la femme de l'accueil les faisait rentrer dans la même salle d'attente que la première fois.

- Hey Rogyyy toujours pas trouvé de shampoing ? cria Harry bis alors que les quelques concurrents déjà arrivés se mettaient à rire et que le professeur de Poudlard serrait les poings pour garder son calme.

- _Cette partie de moi doit vraiment être enfouie très loin, soupira Harry en voyant son clone._

- Donc pour répondre à ta question senior…

- C'était pas une question Francis, coupa Harry.

- Donc j'affirme ton affirmation, pouffa le vieil homme.

- Vous savez pourquoi on est là ? demanda Harry bis aux autres concurrents qui soupirèrent tous de concert.

- _Le papy avait raison, c'était bien la peine que je me dépêche, soupira Harry alors que ça faisait trois heures qu'ils attendaient. En même temps le pauvre gars du Japon, il a du rien comprendre à la reconvocation._

- Gomen, cria l'homme en rentrant complètement essoufflé.

- Bien vous tous suivez moi, ordonna un de ceux qui avait été leur examinateur.

- J'ai l'impression de me retrouver deux mois en arrière, pouffa Francis.

Cependant contrairement à la première fois ils traversèrent la pièce circulaire et longèrent les dortoirs avant de se retrouver dans le laboratoire où les autres examinateurs attendaient. Comme pour le début de l'examen chacun reprit la place qui lui était attribuée et Harry ne manqua pas de noter que très peu avait été déplacé sauf Harry Bis, et Francis.

- _On se retrouve tous les trois aux antipodes de la pièce, à mon avis ce n'est pas pour rien, pensa Harry._

- Il semblerait que l'enchanteur-en-chef et Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des sorciers est reçue une plainte de l'un d'entre vous pour cause de tricherie, commença l'examinatrice alors que Harry serrait les poings en maudissant Rogue en Dumbledore. Il semblerait que cette personne ait considéré que le traitement de certains autres candidats étaient privilégiés par rapport à d'autre.

- Je suppose que vous avez eut des preuves ? demanda Francis.

- Quelles preuves peuvent être apportées lorsqu'elle n'existe pas ? lâcha un des hommes.

- Mais alors pourquoi nous avoir convoqués ici avec une telle urgence ? demanda le japonais.

- Ces accusations proférées par une personne aussi importante est une grave offense qui apporte sur l'examen du Masteria un doute que nous ne voulons pas. Les résultats ne seront pas dévoilés à la date prévue et vous avez été convoqués pour refaire vos présentations finales devant cette même assemblée et quelques autres maitres de potion reconnus dans le monde qui confirmeront ou infirmeront nos notes. Et vous aurez tous les droits pour poser autant de question que vous voulez. Et la fameuse personne qui s'est plainte comprendra rapidement que ce fameux traitement de faveur n'est que jalousie et n'a aucun lieu d'être. Vous allez avoir une semaine pour vous remettre dans la situation et peut être apporté des modifications à votre projet. Toutes vos notes sont dans les laboratoires que vous aviez utilisés. Mais vous arrêtez tous dans une semaine. Et à la suite de ça vous repasserez dans le même ordre à raison d'une présentation dans la journée.

- Excusez moi mais étant encore étudiant, comment cela se passe pour l'école ? demanda Harry avec froideur.

- Poudlard a été mis au courant de votre absence de même que pour Severus Rogue, déclara un examinateur.

- De toute façon pour lui ce n'est pas une grande perte pour ses étudiants, se moqua Francis approuvé par beaucoup de personne.

- Yeahhhhh c'est repaaaaaartiiiiiii ! hurla Harry bis avec enthousiasme en sautant de son tabouret.

- Mr Harry, c'est à moi de dire ça, décréta l'examinateur avec un sourire comme la plupart des concurrents, donc c'est reparti pour les projets.

- Le mien était plus cool quand même, bouda Harry bis. Pas vrai Francis ?

- Oui junior, sourit le vieil homme.

- Allez bougez les deux cas, ordonna Harry en sortant de la salle pour rejoindre le laboratoire avant de pivoter en passant au coté de Rogue. Si vous vouliez à ce point éviter la rentrée scolaire Rogue, changez de métier ça conviendrait à beaucoup de personne qui ne s'en porteront que mieux.

- Est-ce une accusation Stark ? demanda froidement Rogue.

- Prouvez le ! bien que ce ne soit pas votre domaine de prédilection d'apporter des preuves à vos accusations n'est-ce pas ? nargua Harry. Aussi doué dans ce domaine là que dans les potions ! Ça montre le niveau !

- Allez Harry arrêtes de te pourrir l'esprit avec un cas aussi inutile que lui, intervint Harry bis.

- Junior a raison Sénior, un tel comportement est l'apanage des petits hommes. Le fait qu'il passe son temps à rabaisser des enfants montrent le niveau. Et ne t'abaisse pas à ce niveau de débilité aigue, lâcha Francis. Allez viens Senior et montre leur à tous qu'ils ont tord !

Rapidement la fine équipe partie en direction des laboratoires avant de se tourner une nouvelle fois vers Rogue avec ironie.

- Vous préférez fraise ou vanille pour votre shampoing ?

- Tu feras moins ton malin à la fin de l'examen, nargua Rogue.

- Vous non plus parce que vous ressemblerez enfin à un humain avec une tête propre, rit Harry Bis avant de sortir de la pièce à toute vitesse alors que les autres personnes présentes riaient sans aucune retenue face à la déconvenue du professeur.

- _Vraiment taré ce clone, pouffa Harry._

En rentrant dans le laboratoire n°1 ils reprirent inconsciemment chacun leur place de prédilection de quand ils discutaient théorie : Francis sur le fauteuil, Harry sur le siège devant le laboratoire et Harry Bis sur le bureau.

- Bon parlons peu mais parlons bien, entama Francis. Pendant la présentation orale, Sénior tu as rajouté plein de détails que nous n'avions pas vu et qui peuvent jouer beaucoup dans la préparation de la potion. Il faut qu'on se concentre sur l'amélioration de la préparation.

- J'ai aussi pensé à quelques trucs qui pourrait être apporté à la potion, avoua Harry. Pour le moment nous n'avons pas fait de test sur du long terme, donc la bête pourra peut être prendre le contrôle sur l'humain. Nous avons fais fusionner les cellules mais nous n'avions pas trouvé pour faire fusionner leur esprit et leur âme. Et je crois que j'ai trouvé.

- Vas y développe, demanda le clone qui savait quand même ce qui allait suivre.

- Il faut qu'on améliore la potion afin de lier les âmes entre elle et les faire fusionner. Dans les temps anciens les gens trouvaient leur animagi à l'aide d'une potion et ce que peu de gens savent c'est qu'il existait une potion par la suite qui permettait de se lier à l'animal totem. Il faut que notre potion agisse pareil mais en second plan. La fusion des âmes ne doit avoir lieu que lorsque la fusion moléculaire s'est faite, expliqua Harry.

- Ça va être chaud patate en une semaine, mais j'en suis, s'enthousiasma Harry Bis. Et vous papy vous êtes partant ?

- Je me suis demandé pendant le mois d'aout comment j'avais pu tenir à si peu dormir en vous côtoyant mais maintenant je sais ! Vous êtes des passionnés qui adorent se retourner les méninges dans tous les sens, rit le vieil homme.

- Si vous avez oublié quelle personne exceptionnelle je suis en un seul petit mois minuscule Alzheimer guette Francis, il va falloir penser à aller consulter, taquina Harry Bis.

- Hey je suis pas sénile, s'offusqua le vieil homme.

- Je fais la potion d'animagi et vous faites la potion qu'on a mis au point la dernière fois et après on tente de les rapprocher, décréta Harry.

- Espoir, elle s'appelle espoir ! râlèrent les deux autres en chœur.

- Vu comment se goupille la situation si on parvient à faire ce qu'on veut, on l'appellera plus Espoir mais Certitude, sourit doucement Harry avant de se mettre au travail.

- Je rêve où il a sourit ? s'horrifia Harry Bis.

- Allez junior arrêtes tes bêtises et aide moi à faire la potion, pouffa Francis.

- Et j'ai le droit de mettre au point le shampoing Rogue ? demanda le clone disjoncté.

- Si on parvient à finir tous ça avant le temps imparti je t'aiderai même alors dépêche, grogna Harry qui se mettait déjà à la confection de la potion.

- Youpiiiiiii, allez Francis au boulot, s'enthousiasma le clone.

- Mais je n'attends que toi Junior, nargua le vieil homme qui était déjà en train de préparer les ingrédients.

- Les garçons vous savez que ce que vous êtes en train de faire est illégal ? rit Francis en voyant les deux garçons en train de s'amuser devant un chaudron pendant que lui-même finalisait tranquillement la potion qu'ils avaient mis au point.

- Chut papy vous allez nous déconcentrer, râla Harry Bis.

- Ça ne change pas au fait que c'est complètement illégal pouffa le vieil homme.

- Arrivé à un niveau ce n'est plus illégal, c'est la charité pour cet homme, trancha Harry froidement.

- Sénior comment tu peux faire des conneries trois fois plus grosses que toi avec un sérieux aussi imperturbable ? s'étonna Francis.

- C'est tout l'art de faire chopper les autres avant soi, répliqua Harry faisant exploser de rire les deux personnes présentes.

- En tout cas je me réserve le droit de faire la présentation du produit, s'enthousiasma Harry bis. Quoi que si c'est Harry qui le fait avec son sérieux à la con ce sera encore meilleure ! ahhhh Francis que va-t-on faire ?

- Je passe mon tour ! À l'heure actuelle je devrai être à Poudlard et quand je vais y retourner je vais devoir supporter Rogue ET Dumbledore alors je vais éviter de trop les emmerder ! soupira Harry.

- De toute façon sénior, ils ont déjà l'air de t'avoir dans le collimateur, amuses toi un peu ! Et puis dis toi que si Poudlard devient trop stressant pour toi à cause de cette bande d'idiot, tu as des dizaines d'autres écoles qui t'attendent les bras ouverts, expliqua Francis. Tes preuves tu les as faites, amuses toi et venges toi. Et puis à part que c'est à moitié illégal c'est pas comme s'il n'était pas au courant notre bon vieux Roguy.

- Je sens que je vais le regretter mais pourquoi pas, soupira Harry alors que le clone et Francis se tapaient dans la main en riant.

- _Après tout si la personnalité de mon clone est en moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne serai pas capable de le faire, pensa le jeune homme._

- Francis vous êtes doué en métamorphose ? demanda Harry bis.

- Pas vraiment, grogna le vieil homme.

- Bon dans ce cas là vous n'avez rien vu et vous ne verrez rien, sourit le clone en sortant une réplique de la « baguette magique » à Harry.

Faisant attention à ce que personne ne rentre dans la pièce Harry Bis fit un grand geste de sa baguette et Harry se concentra sur ses propres pouvoirs pour l'aider incognito alors que le flacon devant eux se transformait en un flacon en forme de femme qui prenait une pause de midinette à la Betty Boop.

- Junior c'est une superbe métamorphose, s'extasia le vieil homme.

- Je vous présente le flacon de « amor, amor » le shampoing de l'amour pour les cas désespérés, minauda Harry Bis arrachant ainsi un sourire à Harry.

- C'est un parfum moldu ça, taquina Harry.

- On va pas l'appeler shampoing pour le bâtard graisseux avec hallucinogène et filtre d'amour quand même, grogna le clone.

- Vous êtes vicieux pour des petits garçons quand même, soupira le vieil homme. Ce pauvre shampoing va lu faire imaginer son fantasme et le faire tomber amoureux de ce même fantasme pour le bref moment où il sera sous la douche.

- Vous oubliez le plus important, trancha Harry.

- Ah oui ?

- Bah oui, il aura au moins les cheveux propres, rit Harry bis faisant éclater de rire le vieil homme alors que Harry souriait doucement.

- Et peut être même autre choses s'il est en plein fantasme, taquina le vieil homme.

- Oh pitié vous voulez nous faire gerber, s'écœurèrent les garçons en faisant semblant de vomir.

- Ah je vais avoir besoin d'une potion d'oublie pour m'enlever cette salle image de la tête maintenant, hurla Harry Bis. Vous êtes dégueu le vieux.

- C'est la vie les garçons, vous verrez à l'adolescence vos hormones remplaceront votre cerveau, pouffa Francis. Et puis vous vous rendrez vite compte que ce que vous regarder quand vous discutez avec une femme ce ne sont plus ses yeux et son visage.

- Vous étiez pas un chaud lapin par hasard, nargua Harry qui essayait d'empêcher le rouge de lui monter au joue.

- Je suis espagnol c'est dans ma nature de regarder les belles femmes, sourit le vieil homme.

- Je viens récupérer votre dossier, le temps imparti est terminé, déclara l'examinatrice en rentrant avant de faire un pas en arrière.

- Madaaaaaaaaaaaaame fuyez, le vieux papy aux os qui déraillent va vous sauter dessus, hurla Harry Bis avant de sortir du labo en hurlant comme un demeuré attirant peu à peu l'attention de tous les autres labos.

- Sénior je crois que Junior a définitivement pété un plomb, haleta le vieil homme surpris alors que Harry secouait la tête hébété d'entendre son clone continuer à hurler.

- _Et j'ai cette partie là en moi ? s'horrifia Harry._

- Il ne se sent pas bien ? hésita la femme alors que Harry regroupait le dossier sur leur potion.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'il dorme, pouffa Francis.

- Tenez voici toutes les données sur la potion, et la potion est là bas et vient juste de finir, expliqua froidement Harry.

- Et cette potion ? demanda la femme en pointant la mixture bizarre devant Harry.

- Une partie du projet mais hors sujet, ricana méchamment Harry.

- La potion devra être faite pendant la journée de présentation sauf si elle est trop longue a préparé, expliqua la femme.

- On devra la commencer la veille à 8h, expliqua Francis.

- Finissez de ranger et quand vous fermerez la porte, elle ne se rouvrira qu'à 8h le jour avant votre présentation. Comme vous ne pouvez pas sortir de l'établissement à cause des rumeurs de tricherie, la bibliothèque vous reste ouverte mais les présentations commencent dès demain.

- Bon Harry grouilles toi, il faut qu'on mette notre potion en bouteille, s'enthousiasma Harry bis en revenant dans la pièce avec la voix enrouée.

- C'est pas comme si c'était toi que j'attendais pendant que tu hurles comme une pucelle sur un bucher, ironisa Harry alors que l'examinatrice se retenait de rire et que Francis pouffait doucement.

- Aaaahhaaaaa, bailla ostentatoirement Harry Bis

- Junior tiens toi tranquille, pouffa doucement Francis à coté de lui.

- Mais c'est nul, heureusement qu'il y a le troisième pour remonter le niveau parce que Rogue et Beckendorf sont super ennuyeux et ils ne font que se contredire. Et encore je suis gentil en disant remonter le niveau, ils ont pitoyables, bouda le jeune garçon. Même les personnes proche de leur entourage semble s'ennuyer à mourir.

En effet pour les présentations, les proches des familles et quelques grands maitres de potion extérieure à l'examen avaient été autorisé à pénétrer dans l'auditorium de présentation. Et Harry avait failli hurler en voyant Nico en robe de sorcier sans son sourire qui le caractérisait tant en train de discuter avec les autres potionneux.

- Si vous avez des questions vous pouvez les poser, décréta un des examinateurs en réveillant la moitié de la salle.

- Harry je crois que je vais m'amuser, sourit malicieusement Harry bis.

- Sauf si je te prends de vitesse, nargua Harry en levant la main. J'ai une question !

- Tu veux qu'on réexplique parce que tu n'as pas compris petit garçon, se moqua Beckendorf qui se tourna surpris vers son collègue qui ne riait pas et qui regardait le jeune génie avec une légère crainte dans le regard.

- Mieux vaut être petit que stupide, rétorqua froidement Harry comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps alors que les gens se réveillaient et apportaient leur attention à ce qui allaient se passer. Tout à l'heure Beckendorf vous avez affirmé que pour rendre votre potion de possession plus « active » vous remplaciez les piques de Mimbulus mimbletonia par le champignon des déserts mouvants. Mais quelle partie du champignon ?

- Le chapeau, répondit prudemment l'allemand.

- D'accord donc le chapeau qui est reconnu pour avoir une incompatibilité avec l'asphodèle a été rajoutée dans votre potion à la place du Mimbulus mimbletonia ? Donc pourquoi Rogue a-t-il spécifié que vous utilisiez les piques de Mimbulus mimbletonia pour fixer l'hallucinogène de la belladone? sourit naïvement Harry alors que des murmures remplissaient la salle.

- Pourquoi ne pas refaire cette potion devant nous avec des tests pour nous montrer la véracité de vos propos ? Car si l'on en croit ce que vous racontez la potion ne devrait pas demander plus de 4h de préparation ? déclara Harry Bis.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te permet d'affirmer ça, grogna Beckendorf.

- Si les Mimbulus mimbletonia sont bien utilisés dans votre potion tout le monde sait que dépasser 4h sur le feu toutes ses propriétés deviennent fortuites et pour qu'il agisse correctement il faut que ce soit un des premiers ingrédients ajouté à la potion. Si vous avez utilisé le chapeau du champignon des déserts mouvants avec de l'asphodèle la préparation ne prends pas plus de 3h. Car l'asphodèle perd ses propriétés en 2h et ajouté au champignon c'est aussi efficace qu'un pétard mouillé du docteur Flibuste. Donc à la suite de ça j'aimerai bien voir la confection de la potion, sourit Harry Bis alors que Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire un sourire hypocrite à Rogue.

- Cette potion ne peut être effectuée que dans le noir, déclara le troisième gars.

- _D'accord j'ai rien dis il est aussi con que les autres, soupira Harry._

- Le lebetron et les ailes de lucioles pillées sont les seuls ingrédients reconnus comme devant être préparés dans la pénombre et vous ne nous en avez pas parlé ! intervint froidement Nicolas alors que les trois hommes déglutissaient avec difficulté. De plus si j'en crois les notes prises au cours de votre première présentation, vous n'avez pas parlé des mêmes ingrédients. Est-ce une nouveauté de cette semaine ? Refaites cette potion ces enfants ont raison, ordonna Nicolas.

- _Yeahh Nico t'assure sourit Harry._

- Voyons Nicolas, tu sais le stress d'une présentation… tenta Dumbledore qui était assis à coté de lui.

- … n'empêche en rien de faire une potion qu'ils avouent avoir fait ! interrompit Nicolas. Ceux des 4 jours précédents avaient la même pression et ça ne les as pas empêché de le faire. Ce n'est pas parce que Rogue enseigne dans ton école qu'il a le droit à un traitement de faveur. Car après tout il me semble que c'est pour cela que ces 48 candidats ont été reconvoqués suite aux absurdités que tu as dites. Donc tu laisses la ligue de potions faire son travail, ici tu n'es venu qu'en tant qu'ami de Severus Rogue ! Et tu es loin d'avoir les mêmes compétences en potion que les personnes qui sont réunies ici. Alors fait ton travail et laisse nous faire le notre.

- Je ne te permets pas, s'offusqua Dumbledore.

- Super une bagarre, s'enthousiasma Harry bis en se retournant pour s'asseoir sur la chaise avec ses genoux pour avoir une vue directe de la prise de bec des deux hommes.

- Tu ne permets pas ? Et qui es-tu pour ne pas permettre Albus ? Tu t'es permis d'apporter le doute sur une compétition qui était plus que loyal. Et ça nous, nous ne le permettront pas. J'ai été convoqué ici en urgence tout comme une dizaine d'autre de personne. Alors si nous voulons qu'ils refassent la potion ils vont la refaire sinon ils seront recalés, trancha Nicolas alors que ses collègues acquiesçaient.

- Refaites la potion, ordonna Igor Patchanko avec un fort accent russe.

Fébrilement les trois hommes se regardèrent et se mirent à la confection de la potion en essayant de ne pas écouter les murmures qui avaient remplis l'hémicycle. Et surtout ils essayaient de ne pas faire attention aux 10 experts en potions qui se rapprochaient d'eux pour vérifier de très prêt ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

- Je ne veux pas faire mon oiseau de mauvais augure les garçons mais je crois que Rogue est foutu, lâcha Francis comme si c'était la fin du monde.

- Oh mon dieu qu'allons nous faire ? pleura Harry Bis. On ne va pas pouvoir se moquer de lui, c'est pas bien de s'en prendre à plus faible que soit.

- Lui ne se gène pas alors œil pour œil, dent pour dent, déclara Harry. En tout cas il n'y a pas que les concurrents qui sont furax d'avoir été reconvoqué comme ça !

- Les accusations de Dumbledore sur cet examen ont été très graves, et beaucoup de sorciers et surtout les maitres en potion de la ligue internationale de potions ont très mal pris ses déclarations. Car il a apporté le doute sur un examen réputé fiable. Avec ce qu'il a fait il ne s'est pas fait que des amis, expliqua Francis. Mais j'en connais très peu qui aurait eut le courage de le remettre à sa place comme ça.

- Francis, sourit Harry bis de toutes ses dents.

- Oui Junior.

- Si tu peux pas courir ni te mettre sous ta chaise fais vite apparaitre un bouclier de protection, rit Harry bis en plongeant sous sa chaise tout comme Harry alors que la potion en cours de préparation explosait avec force.

- _Et Nico… s'inquiéta Harry en se relevant vite pour le voir devant la paillasse de préparation avec sa baguette en l'air en train de retenir les débris et les vestiges de la potion._

- Pour ma part j'ai vu ce qu'il me fallait, déclara Patchanko en sortant de la salle suivit par tous et même Nico qui débarrassa les résidus de potion d'un simple geste de baguette.

- Junior, rit Francis entouré de son bouclier de protection.

- Ouais papy.

- Tu avais tord ! nargua le grand père.

- Sur quoi ? s'offusqua le petit garçon.

- Ça a fait beaucoup plus de dégâts qu'un pétard mouillé du docteur Flibuste, gloussa le vieil homme alors que Harry pouffait doucement et que le clone éclatait franchement de rire.

- Hey crevette, héla Jo en s'approchant vers son frère pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- Normalement je ne dois avoir aucune interférence avec quiconque avant la fin de l'examen, soupira Harry.

- Mais t'es ma crevette, et franchement qu'est-ce qui veulent que je t'aide en potion ? pouffa Jo. Le seul truc que je sais faire c'est faire péter du coca avec des mentos. Et je pense que ton truc doit être un peu plus évolué que ça.

- Légèrement, sourit Harry avant de reprendre avec inquiétude. Et comment ça se fait que tu sois là ?

- J'ai fermé exceptionnellement, j'ai fais un superbe chiffre depuis que j'ai ouvert alors je peux me le permettre et je ne voulais pas manquer ça, rassura Jo en le prenant dans ses bras avant de chuchoter. Alex est là avec sa caméra et Nico nous a briefer sur le passage catastrophique de Rogue.

- C'était super drôle il a même remis Dumby à sa place, pouffa Harry. Et suis bien ce qui va suivre je pense que ça va être mémorable.

- Ne dit rien laisse moi savourer, rit Jo qui après une dernière accolade retourna au fond de la salle où se trouvait Vanessa qui lui envoya un baiser en lui disant un courage muet.

- Bonjour à tous nous sommes donc au dernier jour des présentations des projets avec le dernier groupe qui je crois est le plus hétéroclite de la compétition avec les deux plus jeunes candidats et le sénior, commença un des examinateurs.

- Euh M'sieur ça va pas le faire, sénior c'est Harry, et Francis c'est le vieux ou papy, intervint Harry Bis.

- Je ne vais pas dire le papy de promotion, soupira l'homme.

- Faites comme vous voulez mais vous risquez de ne pas avoir les bonnes personnes qui répondent, rit Harry Bis.

- Le dernier groupe est comme vous pouvez le constater composé de sacrés phénomènes, souffla l'homme avant de rejoindre sa place quand il vit le jeune de la bande bouger pour se placer devant lui.

- Bien sur étant un examinateur il ne peut pas dire cette effrayante vérité qui je suis sur vous a immédiatement taper dans l'œil. Donc comme vous vous en doutez on garde le meilleur pour la fin avec les plus intelligents, les plus remarquables…

- Les plus beaux aussi juniors, pouffa Francis.

- Et donc les plus beaux même si le papy m'a pris de vitesse, s'enthousiasma Harry Bis. Et ne me regardez pas avec des airs ahuris comme ça je suis sur que le papy est pas mal sous ses rides. Mais il faut croire qu'il a fait son temps !

- En fait c'est plutôt toi qu'ils regardent comme des ahuris juniors se moqua Francis. Et je suis toujours pas mal même avec mes rides.

- Et vos os tous pourris ? répliqua le clone.

- _Je crois que j'ai jamais vu Jo autant choqué, pensa Harry en voyant son frère au fond de la salle avec les yeux grands ouverts. Et Nicolas a l'air de se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas suivre le même chemin. Et Alex qui doit être quelque part en train de filmer et de se fendre la poire. Quelle famille de tarés quand même !_

- Et si on commençait ? soupira Harry avec sa froideur habituel.

- Le chef à parler attention, s'horrifièrent Francis et Harry Bis en se mettant au garde à vous alors que les personnes dans la salle commençaient à rire.

- On va donc départager cette présentation en deux phases. La première est une simple potion qui guérit les effets de la lycanthropie expliqua Harry alors que des cris ahuris s'élevaient dans la salle. Basique n'est-ce pas ? Je pense la même chose que vous.

- J'avoue moi aussi, déclara Harry Bis en haussant les épaules.

- Donc nous n'allons pas nous étendre sur le sujet après tout ce serait dommage que vous vous endormiez tous dès le premier quart d'heure, affirma Francis en essayant de cacher son sourire.

- C'est vrai ? cria une des personnes dans la salle en se levant.

- Bien sur ! Rassurez vous nous n'allons pas nous étendre là-dessus on vous l'a dit alors soyez pas en pleine crise d'apoplexie et asseyez vous, ordonna froidement Harry faisant se rasseoir instantanément le pauvre homme. Nous allons donc parler en premier de la deuxième partie, beaucoup plus importante, dont bon nombre de personnes sont déjà au courant car grande a été la polémique pendant les 6 semaines de compétition et ces 3 de reconvocation. Comment rendre les cheveux de Rogue moins gras ?

- Sale petit …. hurla Rogue en se levant avec colère alors que tous les candidats et les familles riaient et que les juges essayaient tant bien que mal de contenir leur rire.

- Quoi ? s'exaspéra Harry. Votre tête est un véritable défi scientifique pour déterminer d'où provient tout ce gras et surtout comment le faire disparaitre. Et je ne crois pas qu'il soit encore l'heure des questions à poser alors asseyez vous.

- _Il va me tuer à Poudlard, pensa Harry en voyant le regard plein de fureur de son professeur de potion. Mais au moins Ollerton, Jo et tous les autres sont morts de rire !_

- Mais comme dirait un une vieille émission télé moldue à chaque mission impossible il y a son équipe de choc, et nous avons relevé fièrement ce défi, décréta Harry.

- Je vous présente donc « amor, amor » la shampoing anti gras avec quelques spécificités mis au point avec amour pour notre grand ami Severus Rogue qui a toujours été un modèle de droiture, et de compassion dans cette compétition, ironisa Harry Bis alors que les autres candidats applaudissaient avec des visages ironiques.

- Junior présente le shampoing ! gronda faussement Francis.

- Fait pour une fois des jaloux de Rogue ça changera de sa jalousie à lui envers les autres, rajouta froidement Harry.

- Ce flacon unique au monde est la pin up la plus sexy, la plus glamour et la plus connue qui vend des cigarettes en mini jupe, commença Harry Bis. Elle est plus connue sous le nom de Betty Boop.

- Ça donnerai presque envie de se mettre à fumer, soupira Francis avec un sourire.

- Vos os tiennent déjà plus la route, vous allez pas non plus vous pourrir les poumons, lâcha Harry avec un sourire moqueur

- Je suis sur que tu me trouverais rapidement une potion pour empêcher la fumée de me ruiner les poumons, rétorqua Francis. Et au pire si tu échoues Junior m'en filera un neuf !

- Comptez pas dessus papy, s'offusqua Harry Bis sans même se soucier qu'ils étaient en plein représentation.

- Harry reprend la présentation, gronda Harry.

- Mais le vieux il veut me piquer un poumon juste pour zyeuter une pin-up, se scandalisa le jeune garçon encapuchonné.

- Reprends la présentation ! ordonna Harry alors que les rires de la salle s'amplifiait à la grande honte de Rogue.

- Ah oui Roguy, je l'avais oublié, faut dire qu'on l'oublie facilement, pouffa Harry Bis en se retournant vers l'assistance et en montrant le flacon. Ce super shampoing possède une potion lavante hyper puissante à base de concentration de jaunes d'œufs, de citron et d'huiles essentielles de lavande. Mais nous avons aussi décidé de faire pour notre Roguy national un geste.

- Une geste pour l'humanité même, sourit Harry avec cynisme.

- C'est pour ça que cette base de shampoing a quelques améliorations sensorielles comme de l'amortensia et de l'hallucinogène pour pouvoir profiter à fond de votre douche, présenta Harry Bis fièrement. Et ne me regarder pas comme ça, ce n'est pas illégal, c'est un service rendu à la communauté.

- Junior a raison s'il prend son pied dans sa douche il sera peut être moins frustré et donc moins con à l'extérieur, trancha Francis pas du tout gêné alors que Rogue essayait de disparaitre sous sa chaise. La frustration sexuelle peut mener à bien des comportements dangereux de la part d'un individu

- Papy je crois que tu viens de choquer ta famille, rit Harry Bis en désignant Ollerton et surement ses oncles et tante et même grand parents.

- Ils croient qu'ils sont nés comment ? s'étonna Francis.

- Je crois que vous avez assez joué et qu'il est temps de se mettre au travail, déclara l'examinatrice qui essayait tant bien que mal de se retenir de rire.

- Mais on travaille ! s'offusquèrent en chœur les trois.

- Vous savez même pas comment c'est dur de mélanger de l'amortensia à des jaunes d'œufs sans que cela n'interfère avec les hallucinogènes. Et bien sur que cela ne se déclenche qu'en contact avec de l'eau. On veut pas qu'il soit arrêter pour atteinte à la pudeur quand même, nargua Francis. Surtout qu'il travaille dans une école.

- Mais bon on va pas dévoiler notre recette, au pire on la vendra dans des sex shops moldu, décréta Harry Bis en choquant tous les adultes. Tiens Roguy c'est pour toi, que dans ton petit cœur tu n'oublies jamais tout le petit gras qui a été un jour sur ta tête.

Sur ce Francis fit léviter le flacon jusqu'à rogue en lui lançant un sortilège de glu ce qui fait qu'une fois dans sa main il ne pu plus s'en débarrasser.

- Oh et la bouteille est incassable et pour qu'elle se décolle de ta main tu n'as pas d'autre choix que de l'utiliser, sourit Francis.

- Non il peut aussi se couper la main, répliqua Harry.

- Mon petit sénior tu n'es pas le seul à être perfide, ironisa le vieil homme avant de reprendre avec machiavélisme. S'il a les couilles de se couper la main la bouteille ira se coller autre part et je peux te jurer que cet endroit là il ne se le coupera pas.

- Et c'est sur que ça repoussera pas même avec les meilleurs potions du mondes, pouffa Harry Bis.

- Et si vous vous mettiez à votre présentation, grogna Igor Patchanko.

- En gros il me dit de la fermer ? fit semblant de pleurer Harry Bis.

- Je me lance dans la suite de la potion à réaliser en direct vu que c'est vous deux qui ouvrez le bal, décréta Harry en se déplaçant sur le coté où leur chaudron était en train de reposer à feu doux.

- Comme je l'ai déjà dis il y a deux mois, et j'ai l'impression d'être un vieux entrain de radoter, nous avions choisi la potion tue-loup pour prouver au monde sorcier qu'ils ont jamais rien compris à la lycanthropie déclara Harry bis. Et on va même pouvoir le démontrer à des moldus et à mes amis gobelins. Chef Ragnok je vais assurer, sourit Harry Bis en levant ses pouces en direction des Gobelins assis au fond de la salle. Donc pour qu'on puisse vous expliquer nos conclusions je commencerai par vous parler de la contamination et les conséquences sur les cellules humaines. Papy prendra la relève en démontant la tue-loup et grincheux vous prouvera à tous qu'on est les plus fort. Donc ouvrez grand vos esgourdes et ne t'inquiète pas Roguy on a fait des jolies dessins pour que tu comprennes tout.

Rapidement le clone commença à parler de la contamination en loup garou et si au début la présentation était plutôt tournée au dérisoire avec des images de dessins animés qui passaient derrière lui qui montrait un loup tout mignon en train de faire des bisous au chaperon rouge, dès qu'il commença à aborder la partie technique tous sentirent que maintenant le petit garçon était des plus sérieux. Il passa plus de deux heures à expliquer les caractéristiques exactes de la maladie et de tous les paramètres qu'il fallait prendre en compte. Et Harry qui écoutait d'une oreille en même temps qu'il préparait avec dextérité la potion ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire doucement en voyant l'assistance littéralement accrochée aux lèvres de son clone qui s'amusait comme un fou.

- Allez papy c'est à vous, s'enflamma Harry Bis une fois qu'il eut fini sa partie.

- Quand je te vois bouger dans tous les sens comme ça, tous mes os me font mal, pouffa le vieil homme en se levant avec difficulté de sa chaise avant que les deux garçons viennent l'aider.

- Restez sur votre chaise Francis, soupira Harry.

- Et me faire voler la vedette par les deux bébés que vous êtes, il en est pas question ! s'offusqua le vieil homme.

- Avant que vous ne commenciez votre partie, puis-je m'approcher pour voir de plus prêt la réalisation de la potion ? demanda Igor en se levant.

- Comme vous voulez mais vous ne piquez pas la chaise de papy, lâcha Harry Bis alors que Harry levait juste les épaules comme si ça ne le concernait pas. Et vous inquiétez pas il grogne mais il mord pas…. enfin normalement.

- Harry fermes là, grogna Harry avec un petit sourire.

- Je vous jure c'est pas facile de travailler avec deux gosses insupportables pour un vieillard comme moi, soupira Francis.

- Vous êtes pire que nous ! s'offusquèrent en chœur Harry et son clone.

- Donc à mon tour maintenant, s'enflamma le papy sans relever l'accusation des enfants.

Francis fit voltiger des parchemins pour les personnes dans la salle en annonçant qu'il s'agissait simplement des ingrédients et de la recette pour la potion Tue-Loup. Ils avaient décidé de rendre la présentation compréhensible pour tout le monde et donc il fallait que les gens dans le public sachent de quoi ils parlaient. Ils avaient donc recopié la recette et mis des annotations à certains endroits. Et ce fut ces fameuses annotations que Francis reprit avec entrain et oubliant sa vieillesse et ses os qui se rebellaient il démonta joyeusement une potion qui avait été longtemps considéré comme une avancée dans le monde des potions. Et même si ce n'était pas encore le moment des questions, ils ne s'offusquèrent pas lorsque certaines personnes en posaient.

- Mais tout à l'heure vous avez parlé de la réaction du napel avec la belladone comme étant la base de la potion pour combattre la maladie, alors pourquoi maintenant vous dites que c'est inutile ? demanda Vanessa qui regardait avec les parchemins de Jo qui de toute façon ne comprenait rien alors qu'elle-même gardait le sien à la bonne page.

- Senior ta sœur est pas moldue ? s'étonna Francis en se tournant vers le petit garçon qui continuait à faire la potion sous les yeux scrutateurs du russe.

- Si mais elle est loin d'être stupide et si mon domaine à moi est les potions, son dada à elle c'est la chimie et la biologie avancée. Elle a été celle qui a commencé à m'aider pour apprendre les potions, expliqua Harry alors que tous les sorciers se tournaient vers la moldue avec stupeur. Et pour répondre à ta question Vaness je te dirai seulement une chose : tu te souviens de la blague foireuse sur Jo avec les réactions allergiques ?

- Si tu ne peux pas contrôler la réaction, il faut la forcer pour pouvoir la rendre inefficace, se remémora Vanessa avant d'avoir une illumination. En fait vous avez complètement changé la perception du problème en l'attaquant de façon détournée ? Donc forcément le cœur de votre solution est complètement différent de celui de la solution du Tue-Loup. Vraiment brillant Harry.

- J'ai rien pigé, trancha Jo, mais je crois que vous allez devoir vous expliquer sur cette vieille histoire tous les deux.

- Putain elle est douée la sœurette, fit mine de s'étonner Harry Bis.

- D'accord maintenant je comprends pourquoi vous avez parlé de tout ça, pouffa Nicolas. C'est vraiment brillant comme approche.

- Stop arrêtez de comprendre sinon ça sera plus aussi drôle, s'horrifia Harry Bis.

- Tu sais ce n'est pas parce que 4 personnes ont a peu prêt compris le principe que le reste va être découvert, trancha Harry. Et Monsieur Patchanko écartez vous un peu s'il vous plait, on ne sait jamais quand on rajoute l'herbe de paramal la potion se comporte toujours bizarrement.

- La première fois le chaudron a explosé, et la dernière fois il a frémit et éternuer, rit Harry Bis.

Harry entendit les gens dans la salle prendre une inspiration alors qu'il déposait l'herbe dans la potion. Et comme il s'y attentait le chaudron se mit à frémir sur le feu avant d'éternuer en dégageant une fumée rose avant de se calmer alors que les gens se remettaient à respirer normalement et que Francis et Harry Bis riaient comme des demeurés en se tapant dans les mains.

- Allez Harry mets le clou final au spectacle, je vais continuer la potion, sourit Francis.

- Vous avez juste à la surveiller, nargua Harry en prenant place devant.

- Je sais mais la surveillance est un travail important, sourit le vieil homme.

- Comme ma sœur l'a souligné le problème de la lycanthropie a toujours été le même dans le monde de la sorcellerie. C'est une aberration qu'il faut éradiquer parce qu'on ne le comprend pas et que les gens différents ça choque, commença froidement Harry sans faire attention aux cris outrés de l'assistance. La maladie n'est pas une honte sur laquelle on doit juger les gens et certains dans cette salle savent que je suis un des mieux placés pour parler de ça. Des gens surement brillants ne sont pas reconnus à leur juste valeur parce petit ils ont eut le malheur de croiser un loup garou frustré qui s'est défoulé sur lui. A force de juger, de médire, et de discriminer ce que vous ne comprenez pas, les loups ont pris parti pris et se sont vengés.

- Ce sont des monstres sanguinaires, nargua Rogue.

Harry fit un petit sourire et s'approcha de Rogue jusqu'à se planter devant lui avec un petit sourire cynique.

- Connard, connard, connard, connard, répéta Harry à la grande stupéfaction de tous avant que Rogue ne l'empoigne par le col. Vous voyez Rogue vous êtes le type même de ce que je dis, à force d'être insulté vous devenez une bête qui s'attaque à un petit garçon de 12ans. Ces monstres comme vous les appeler ce sont des gens sans aucune compassion et complètement immoraux comme vous qui les avez créé.

Et laissant en plan la salle choquée, il attrapa les deux poignets de Rogue qui le tenait même si dans l'une la bouteille était toujours collée, et avec un geste sec il les tourna alors qu'il le lâchait en criant de douleur.

- Contrairement à eux, je sais me défendre contre les êtres de votre espèce et vous avez de la chance je n'ai brisé aucun os, lâcha Harry en retournant à sa place. Donc maintenant que j'ai éclaircie le point de la maladie je vais pouvoir vous expliquer ce que nous avons mis au point.

- Harry, Harry, Sénior, Sénior, s'enthousiasmèrent les deux groupies derrière lui comme des pompoms girls.

- Nous avons décidé de faire fusionner les cellules lycanthropes et les cellules humaines ! lâcha Harry alors que dans la salle des cris et un brouhaha immense s'élevait.

- Impossible

- La bête prendra le dessus

- Inhumain de faire ça

- Et si vous la fermiez deux secondes ? soupira froidement Harry avant de reprendre avec une voix d'arriéré. « Impossible, immorale, inhumain, c'est pas bien, faut pas faire ça ».

- Je trouve que tu fais bien l'attardé Harry, taquina Harry Bis.

- Non mais franchement vous vous écoutez, attendez avant de l'ouvrir et de porter un jugement sur ce que vous ne connaissez pas ! Je pense que si je pose la question à un lycanthrope en lui disant que cette fusion annule complètement les effets de la pleine lune, annule les transformations forcées je ne pense pas qu'il me traitera d'immoral. Mais si vous en avez rien à foutre j'ai mieux à faire que refaire ce machin que j'ai déjà fait, décréta froidement Harry en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Ceux que ça n'intéresse pas n'ont qu'à sortir, moi je veux écouter surtout que vous avez sensiblement changé la composition de votre potion par rapport à votre passage début aout, lâcha Igor avant de se tourner vers l'hémicyclique. Ceux qui veulent sortir n'ont qu'à le faire mais je pense que ce que nous allons entendre va être une avancée dans notre monde sans aucune mesure. Alors Monsieur Stark reprenez votre place on vous écoute.

Cachant le petit sourire qui menaçait de fleurir sur son visage Harry fit demi-tour en faisant un clin d'œil au passage à ses deux acolytes et se replaça devant l'assistance où finalement personne n'était parti. Il commença alors à parler de la première version qu'ils avaient faite pour la fin du premier examen et les doutes qui subsistaient sur le long terme. Et alors qu'il voyait tout le monde lui manger dans la main il parla de la méthode pour devenir animagus et surtout des potions ancestrales qui l'accompagnaient dans les temps anciens.

- C'est bien beau de nous bassiner avec les grandes théories animagus dont jamais personne a entendu parler mais qu'est-ce qui prouve que votre solution fonctionne, nargua Rogue.

- Moi je dis que ça prouve autre chose Rogue, votre manque flagrant de culture, lâcha Igor qui ne prit même pas la peine de se tourner vers lui.

- Donc avant que Rogue ne décide de l'ouvrir pour sortir une ineptie, j'allais dire que maintenant nous allons vous montrer les tests, expliqua Harry.

- Je vous présente donc Riri, Fifi et loulou ! s'enthousiasma Harry bis en déposant sur la paillasse trois cages où se trouvaient trois souris.

- Et pourquoi pas picsou ? rit Jo.

- Parce que Picsou c'est un vieux ! rétorqua le clone comme si c'était une évidence avant d'attraper deux seringues.

- Harry va injecter la maladie de la lycanthropie à deux de ses souris et Francis vous pouvez faire la lumière pour montrer que les souris sont bien infectées s'il vous plait ? demanda Harry alors que ses deux collègues s'exécutaient. Donc comme vous pouvez le voir les deux souris sont actuellement contaminées par la maladie et réagissent à la pleine lune en se transformant.

- Coupe la loupiotte papy, qu'elles reprennent forme et que j'injecte Espoir sur l'une, déclara Harry bis en mettant dans une seringue un peu de la potion avant de piquer la petite souris.

- La fusion des cellules entraine un drainage important de l'énergie, c'est donc pour ça que la souris s'est endormie, mais comme son organisme est plus petit que celui d'un humain d'ici 10minutes elle devrait se réveiller. Donc si en attendant vous avez des questions on peut y répondre, expliqua Harry alors que tous les yeux étaient fixés sur la souris.

- Je crois qu'ils attendent le réveil de Riri, pouffa Harry Bis en voyant que personne n'avait répondu à Harry. Et là imagine que ça foire on passe pas pour des cons !

- De toute manière ce n'est pas quatre semaines de recherches qui vont permettre d'avoir une potion fiable du premier coup, répliqua Francis.

- Mais taisez vous oiseaux de mauvais augures ! grogna Harry en se tournant vers ses deux collègues. Et regarde ta souris est en train de se réveiller !

- Riri c'est son nom s'offusqua Harry Bis alors qu'Harry haussait les épaules.

- Donc comme vous voyez la souris après son repos est à nouveau comme auparavant, illuminez les cages Francis ordonna Harry.

Quasiment immédiatement la souris sans potion se transforma à nouveau alors que l'autre continuait de vivre sa petite vie dans la cage avant de sursauter et de courir se cacher dans un coin de la cage quand des cris de stupéfactions retentirent dans la salle.

- Et maintenant le dernier test sur la folie meurtrière les soirs de pleine lune, sourit Harry Bis en mettant la troisième souris dans la cage de l'autre qui ne la calcula même pas.

- Vous venez donc de voir toutes les conclusions auxquelles nous sommes arrivés en quatre semaines. Nous sommes tous les trois conscients que la potion n'est qu'une base pour le moment. Elle n'a pas été testée sur un humain, ni sur une période de plus de 1mois. Mais nous avons tous les trois bons espoirs concernant cette potion c'est pour ça que cette potion qui avait été premièrement appelée « Espoir » a été rebaptisée en « Certitude ». Nous vous remercions beaucoup de votre attention pendant notre présentation, finalisa Harry en s'inclinant de même que Harry Bis et Francis.

Puis soudainement ce fut une explosion d'applaudissement qui retentit alors que les gens se levaient pour applaudir.

- Ouaiiiiis Standing ovation encore une fois ! rit Harry Bis.

- Même Rogue semble enfin convaincu, murmura Francis en leur montrant le professeur de Poudlard en train d'applaudir même si c'était moins enthousiaste que les autres.

- Maintenant je demande à vous tous de sortir et de rejoindre la salle de réfectoire où se tient un buffet. Nous allons délibérer et les résultats seront donnés ensuite. Les familles et les proches des autres participants du jour ont été mis au courant et doivent déjà vous attendre dans la salle, déclara un examinateur.

- Pfu je suis vidé les enfants. Harry tu as manipulé tout le monde comme un as, pouffa Francis en regardant le jeune garçon qui regroupait leur note pour les donner au groupe d'examinateurs qui était en train de regarder la potion.

- C'est tout un art à acquérir, sourit Harry en donnant le dossier avant de rejoindre ses deux acolytes. Mais vous paraissez épuisé Francis, vous êtes sur que ça va aller ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas mais vous avez raison je suis trop vieux pour ces conneries, rit le vieil homme.

Doucement en soutenant le vieil homme ils sortirent de la salle où ils furent accueillis à nouveau par des applaudissements. Et Jo se précipita sur son frère avant de voir la mine fatiguée du vieil homme.

- Pousses toi crevette, je suis plus solide que toi pour l'aider à marcher, décréta Jo en prenant la place de son petit frère pour porter à moitié le vieil homme alors qu'un de ses petits fils ou arrière petits fils se précipitait vers eux pour prendre la place de Harry Bis.

Et ensemble ils emmenèrent le grand père vers une chaise.

- Je suis vraiment trop vieux pour ces conneries, gémit le vieil homme en s'asseyant sur sa chaise avec soulagement. Merci Andrew, merci frère de Sénior.

- En tout cas vous avez été excellents les trois, félicita Jo. Et pas trop fatigué crevette ?

- Ça va, soupira Harry en se laissant aller à l'étreinte de son frère. Mais Rogue va me pourrir comme un rat mort à Poudlard.

- Pour ma part je me boirais bien un petit remontant, souffla Francis avant que les cris indignés de sa famille qui les rejoignaient ne retentissent.

- Hey regardez qui j'ai trouvé, sourit Vanessa en arrivant vers eux.

- Professeur Chourave ! s'étonnèrent Harry et Ollerton d'une même voix.

- J'ai été convoqué pour les résultats et la représentation en tant que tutrice, je ne crois pas que le directeur ait apprécié, grimaça la femme. Et je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu assister à votre représentation, j'ai eu un empêchement de dernière minutes.

- Je suis désolé que vous ayez des problèmes par ma faute professeur, s'excusa sincèrement Harry. Au pire dites que je vous ai fait boire une potion pour vous faire signer mon dossier sans votre consentement.

- Soit pas stupide Harry, pas après la superbe représentation dont je n'entends que des éloges. Rien dans mon contrat ne m'empêche d'être tutrice magique pour un examen à titre personnel. Tu m'as demandé, j'ai accepté et c'est tout ce qu'i savoir, sourit la femme. Et comment vas ta santé avec tout ce stress ?

- Bizarrement bien mais je ne fais pas de magie donc ça va, le retour à Poudlard sera plus hard. Surtout que Rogue est déterminé à me voir crever d'une de mes crises, soupira Harry.

- Tu peux répéter ? demanda froidement Vanessa avec les yeux luisant de haine.

- Il m'a dit ça après que j'ai défoncé sa porte de dortoir pour le traiter d'incapable avant de lui faire bouffer sa moquette, lâcha Harry alors que Francis riait.

- Je m'en souviens

- Pas moi c'est bizarre, s'étonna le clone.

- C'est normal junior tu dormais comme une souche, pouffa le vieil homme qui allait un peu mieux.

- Mais il n'a pas à dire ça ! s'horrifia Stan. Surtout à un de ces élèves ! Il est taré ce gars !

- C'est pas une nouveauté ça, il faudra que je fasse attention à mes arrières, décréta Harry.

- Faites attention aux attaques mentales surtout, murmura la professeur en voyant Dumbledore, Rogue et Mc Gonagall s'approcher.

- Oh j'ai un truc parfait pour ça ! s'enthousiasma le clone en lui donnant une fiole avec un liquide bleuté à l'intérieur.

- Pas con, rit Harry en buvant la potion cul sec avant de faire semblant de grimacer en se tenant les tempes. J'espère que ça marche et que Rogue va tenter.

- C'est quoi ? s'étonna Francis.

- Y'a des supers bouquins de potions dans la biblio ici, et on en a trouvé une qui monte une barrière psychique autour de l'esprit de quelqu'un. On s'ennuyait alors on a testé, expliqua Harry Bis.

- _Même si ce n'est que de l'eau avec du colorant bleue, pouffa Harry._

- Monsieur Stark, salua joyeusement le directeur de Poudlard en arrivant vers eux.

- Monsieur Dumbledore, rétorqua Harry avec impassibilité en utilisant délibérément le monsieur et pas le professeur.

- Vous avez fait une sacrée représentation et une découverte majeure dans la lutte contre la lycanthropie, lâcha le vieil homme.

- Celui qui vous a dis ça a rien compris à ce qu'on a raconté alors, rétorqua Harry Bis. On ne lutte pas contre la lycanthropie on accepte la lycanthropie.

- Vous devez être le fameux Harry de 10ans ? demanda Dumby.

- Non j'en ai eut 11, nargua Harry Bis.

- C'est étrange je n'ai pas de Harry pour cette année à la rentrée, s'étonna Dumbledore.

- Pourquoi au nom des couilles de Lucifer je devrai être sur la liste pour Poudlard ? pouffa Harry bis alors que les autres commençaient à sourire.

- Car c'est la meilleure école de sorcellerie, rétorqua Dumbledore.

- Avec un prof comme Rogue en professeur de potion c'est sur que les cours doivent être géniaux, ironisa Harry Bis avant de faire des grands gestes. Chef Ragnok, chef Ragnok ! Vous savez quoi Dumby veut me recruter pour Poudlard !

- Oh putain ! lâchèrent en chœur les moldus pendant que les sorciers restaient horrifiés de la manière dont le jeune garçon avait osé parler de Dumbledore.

- _En fait Jared a raison il fait tout ce que je voudrais faire et que je n'ai pas le courage de faire, pensa Harry._

- Toi ? À Poudlard ? ricana méchamment le gobelin

- Je ne donne pas cher de la santé mentale des professeurs, rit Francis.

- De toute manière si je décide d'intégrer une école de magie ce ne sera pas Poudlard, elle est jolie votre arrière petite fille Francis ? demanda Harry Bis.

- Toutes mes arrières petites filles sont magnifiques ! s'offusqua Francis.

- Donc voila la raison pour laquelle j'irai jamais à Poudlard Dumby, les plus belles sont à beauxbatons, sourit Harry Bis avec fierté.

- Et Beauxbatons est une école de fille, nargua Harry en regardant son clone qui haussa juste les épaules comme si cette vérité n'était pas un problème en soit.

- D'ailleurs en parlant de ça j'ai été surpris de la défection de votre fille pour la rentrée Monsieur et Madame Ollerton, s'étonna Dumbledore en voyant qu'il ne tirerait rien du jeune garçon.

- En temps que chef de famille j'ai refusé que mon arrière petite fille mette les pieds dans un endroit où une personne comme Rogue est autorisé à enseigner, décréta Francis en se levant et en se tenant droit devant le directeur de Poudlard.

- Le professeur Rogue est un très bon enseignant, défendit Dumbledore.

- Dans ce cas assistez un peu plus à ses cours et vous verrez. Dans ce cas je suppose que la rébellion des Serdaigles l'année dernière était juste un caprice d'enfant ? Dans ce cas la personne que j'ai côtoyée pendant 6 semaines n'était pas Severus Rogue ? nargua Francis alors que Rogue et Dumbledore blanchissaient légèrement. Vous avez du pouvoir en Angleterre Dumbledore mais si j'apprends qu'à la suite de cet examen Stanford ou même Harry ont le moindre problème avec vous ou vos professeurs vous comprendrez qu'outre manche j'ai également beaucoup de pouvoir.

- Et vous comprendrez également ce que les gobelins peuvent faire pour défendre les amis de leur amis, grogna Ragnok alors que le trio de Poudlard repartait sans un mot.

- Voila qui est bien dit, rit Chourave.

- Ouahh grand père tu es en pleine crise d'adolescence ? s'enthousiasma Harry Bis alors que la famille de Francis riait doucement.

- Sénior, Stanford, surtout au moindre mot déplacé vous me contactez sans attendre. Dumbledore a du pouvoir et il peut être dangereux, s'inquiéta Francis.

- Vous savez dans la chartre de Poudlard il y a des passages très intéressants sur les plaintes que les étudiants peuvent poser auprès des différentes institutions. Et je suis sur que nous aurons aucun problème pour virer qui nous voulons, déclara Harry.

- La rumeur est donc vraie Monsieur Stark, vous avez activement participé au bazar mis chez les Serdaigles ? gronda Mme Chourave.

- Prouvez le ! narguèrent les deux Harry avec cynisme.

- Ils me plaisent de plus en plus ces enfants, railla Ragnok.

- D'ailleurs Ollerton on a un nouveau directeur de maison ? demanda Harry en se tournant vers son camarade.

- Pour la première fois depuis la fondation de Poudlard un professeur assume le poste de deux directeurs de maison, sourit Stanford. Je crois que Serdaigle peut maintenant se considérer comme aussi chanceux que Poufsouffle.

- C'est vrai professeur ? s'enthousiasma Harry en se tournant vers sa professeur de Botanique.

- Il semblerait que le conseil d'administration est reçu une pétition fin juin avec un article de la chartre de Poudlard qui expliquait qu'un professeur pouvait être choisi à l'unanimité par une maison, sourit la professeur. Et de toute manière les Serdaigles sont très autonomes. Cela ne me dérange vraiment pas.

- Je suis content que cela se finisse aussi bien, sourit sincèrement Harry sans voir le regard choqué des gens qui le regardait sauf sa famille.

- Il sait sourire ! s'horrifia Harry Bis. Le mythe vient de tomber.

- Votre attention s'il vous plait ? demanda un des examinateurs avec un sonorus. Je demande à tous les candidats de venir chercher leurs résultats. Ces résultats ont été approuvés par le conseil de la ligue de potion qui n'admettra aucune plainte de la part de quiconque. Vous ne pourrez ouvrir vos lettres que lorsque toutes les personnes l'auront en main.

- Stanford va chercher mes résultats s'il te plait, demanda Francis qui ne se sentait pas de se relever.

- Allez vient on va pas te manger, s'enthousiasma Harry Bis en poussant Stanford pour qu'il avance plus vite.

Les trois adolescents s'approchèrent et récupérèrent leur enveloppe avant de retourner auprès de leur famille. Et dès le feu vert des examinateurs Harry Bis et Francis ouvrirent leur enveloppe avant de se mettre à hurler de joie alors que des cris de déception se faisaient peu à peu entendre.

- Severus Rogue a l'air d'avoir échoué, sourit méchamment Ragnok alors que tous se tournaient vers Rogue qui serrait la lettre dans sa main avec colère avant de regarder Harry dans l'attente de voir s'il avait réussi ou échoué.

- Sénior tu n'as pas encore ouvert ta lettre ? s'offusqua Francis.

- Plus vous allez le presser et moins vite il va l'ouvrir, soupira Jo qui tentait tant bien que mal de prendre patience.

Avec un sourire sadique Harry ouvrit son enveloppe, lu intégralement les résultats et rangea à nouveau le feuillet dans l'enveloppe sans même changer une once de millimètre à son sourire et à l'expression qu'il arborait.

- Alors ? cria Jo qui n'en pouvait plus.

- J'ai faim, avoua Harry. Je vais aller me chercher de quoi grignoter.

- Je le choppe et tu piques la lettre, décréta Jo en regardant Vanessa qui acquiesça.

Rapidement les deux No Name se mirent à courser Harry qui avait détalé à toute vitesse alors que Harry Bis et Francis se remettaient à faire les pompom girls à la grande hilarité de toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle. Et finalement au bout de 10 minutes de courses poursuite Jo parvint à attraper Harry alors que Vanessa s'emparait de la lettre qu'elle lu rapidement avant de hurler et de sauter sur Jo qui tenait toujours Harry.

- Il l'a fait, il l'a fait ! hurla Vanessa.

- Mais vos gueules les tarés, gémit Harry. Je vous l'avais dis que je le ferais !

- Les notes maximales même en théorie c'est magnifique, tu es le plus fort petit frère, sourit Vanessa en déposant un gros baiser sur la joue de son frère.

- Et nous aussi on veut les bisous de félicitation, boudèrent HarryBis et Francis en chœur.

- Si les trois candidats qui ont réussi veulent bien s'approcher pour la remise officielle du diplôme, déclara l'examinatrice.

Stanford et Harrybis aidèrent Francis à s'approcher alors que Jo daignait enfin reposer Harry qui se carapata rapidement auprès des autres. L'examinatrice tenta de faire les choses dans les règles de l'art avec un petit discours mais entre un HarryBis bailleur et un Francis qui gémissait de douleur elle coupa court à la tradition et remis officiellement les distinctions à HarryBis et à Francis.

- Je peux mourir en paix maintenant, renifla le vieil homme sous le coup de l'émotion avant que Harry ne prenne son diplôme et ne le tende à l'examinatrice surprise. Hey Sénior !

- Il est hors de question que vous mourriez pour un truc aussi stupide ! Alors faites comme si vous l'aviez pas eut ! grogna Harry.

- Il a raison, approuva Harry Bis.

- Vous êtes mignons mais je crois que je l'ai mérité, nargua le vieil homme en reprenant son diplôme.

- Quand à vous Mr Stark, une personne tenait à vous le remettre personnellement, sourit la présentatrice.

Et soudain Nicolas rentra dans la salle avec son diplôme en main et c'est avec fierté qu'il le tendit à Harry qui le prit fébrilement. Et Nicolas se pencha à son oreille et murmura de façon à ce que personne n'entende.

- Félicitation mon fils, l'élève a largement dépassé le maitre, je suis très fier de toi et ta mère aussi, sourit Nicolas alors que Harry sentait son cœur se serrer et les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

_- Merci Nico, pensa Harry en effleurant les protections mentales de son protecteur qui se redressa et qui sortit de la pièce en le laissant sur le point de pleurer._


	15. Où cette nouvelle année réserve bien des

Bonjour à tous,

On commence enfin la 2ème année, celle que vous êtes nombreux à attendre et qui j'espère vous plaira. Alors surtout n'oubliez pas à partir de maintenant tout ce que je vous ai dis dans le disclaimer au départ au sujet de l'âge des persos.

Ensuite seconde choses, peu d'entre vous m'ont faire part de leur ressentit au niveau des virgules, et les rares qui se sont prononcés m'ont signalé que ça faisait presque pas de différence. Donc je ne mettrais plus les virgules, et surtout honnetement je n'ai plus le temps de le faire non plus.

Encore merci à tous les lecteurs, et voici les RAR des anonymes ^^ :

Braled : merci beaucoup pour ce petit message ça fait plaisir, j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances. Merci et à bientôt.

Chotsala : Toi aussi tu as été touché par la fin du précédent chapitre ? si juste ça te met les larmes aux yeux qu'est-ce que ce sera quand tu verras ce que je vous réserve pour la suite ? en tout cas merci beaucoup d'être toujours aussi présent. A bientôt.

Maintenant chers lecteurs il est temps de vous laisser tranquillement à votre lecture (vu que je suis pas en avance cette semaine ^^).

A bientôt

Mili

* * *

14 : Où cette nouvelle année réserve bien des surprises.

- C'est vraiment trop court une journée pour te remettre de tout ça bouda Stéphanie en prenant Harry dans ses bras.

- C'est déjà bien que j'ai été autorisé à avoir mon dimanche à la maison avant de reprendre les cours soupira Harry.

- En tout cas dépêche toi de fusionner avec ton clone il est trop tordant rit Jared de même que tout le reste de la famille.

- Je crois que tant que je serais à Poudlard le clone restera sagement caché à l'intérieur de moi si je ne veux pas avoir plus de problème que je vais en avoir souffla Harry.

- En tout cas j'ai cru que rogue allait te tuer sur place quand tu as annoncé que tu arrêtais les cours de potions pouffa Vanessa.

- J'espère juste que Mme Chourave n'aura pas trop de problème à cause de moi s'inquiéta le jeune garçon.

- En temps que nouvelle responsable de la maison des Serdaigle si elle t'accorde ce droit Dumbledore n'a rien le droit de dire. Surtout que tu as le plus haut examen de potion qu'un sorcier peut obtenir n'est ce pas Masterian de Potions ? taquina Nico.

- Je vais surtout m'ennuyer à mourir maintenant, c'est bien beau d'avoir pris Runes et Arithmancie avec un an d'avance mais franchement je vais m'ennuyer comme c'est pas permis ! Heureusement que fin juin je me tire de cette école d'arriéré ! Et n'oublie pas de dépoussiérer ta bibliothèque Nicolas nargua Harry.

- Je n'ai pas oublié soupira Nicolas en levant les yeux au ciel. Et de toute façon tu vas être fréquemment contacté pour votre potion du Masteria. Donc je ne pense pas que tu auras le temps de t'ennuyer.

- Surtout qu'il faut que tu fasses un max de crasse à Potter rajouta Jo.

- Ouai et puis je me dis que s'il commence à péter plus haut que son cul parce qu'il est le survivant à deux noises, je lui mets que j'ai un Masteria à 11ans. A mon avis je vaux beaucoup mieux que lui tenta Harry pour se rassurer.

- Tu vaux largement mieux que lui il n'y a pas de doute sourit Vanessa en le prenant dans ses bras.

- En fait je suis mort de peur murmura Harry à sa sœur.

- On le voit, on te connait. Mais on sait surtout que tu es très courageux, et n'oublie pas ta promesse si ça ne va pas, tu reviens répondit Vanessa dans son oreille.

- Bon à priori tu commences par Botanique et Métamorphose ce matin, ça ne devrait pas trop mal se passer normalement déclara Nico en regardant l'emploi du temps provisoire que Mme Chourave avait donné à Harry la veille.

- Oh Harry, si tu as le moindre problème tu rentres à la maison avec ton tatouage s'inquiéta la mère de famille

- Oui madame souffla Harry en levant les yeux au ciel devant le même rabâchement à chaque fois qu'il devait repartir à Poudlard.

- Tu mangeras correctement en essayant d'éviter un maximum les cochonneries continua la femme.

- Maman arrêtes de radoter rit Jo. Il va finir par arriver en retard en cours !

- A Décembre tout le monde sourit doucement Harry avant de transplanner pour atterrir devant les grilles de Poudlard avec sa malle rétrécie dans sa poche et son sac avec ses affaires de cours sur le dos. Allez Harry 9 mois à peine et après tu n'as plus à revenir.

Avec conviction il poussa un peu le portail et pénétra dans le territoire de Poudlard où il sentit immédiatement les sorts de Dumbledore à l'œuvre pour l'espionner.

- _On va recommencer le jeu du chat et de la souris soupira Harry. Mais qui sera le chat et qui sera la souris ?_

- Ah Monsieur Stark vous voila enfin sourit Chourave qui était déjà dans sa serre où se déroulerait le cours des 2èmes années. Je m'étais dis que vous vous prendriez une semaine supplémentaire pour récupérer. Ça va aller ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur je suis en pleine forme, un peu fatigué mais rien de grave, je pense que c'est surtout la fiesta à la maison qui m'a complètement exténué soupira le jeune garçon.

- Votre famille devait vraiment être fier de vous, mais quel dommage que vos parents n'aient pu venir assister à votre représentation ! Les journaux depuis hier ne font que dire des éloges sur votre présentation et sur votre projet. Vous avez vaincu la lycanthropie s'enthousiasma Chourave.

- On a pas guérit la maladie professeur soupira Harry en s'asseyant à sa place. On a juste trouvé un moyen pour contrôler les effets, ces gens seront toujours contaminés, et seront toujours malades. C'est une maladie incurable et contre ça on ne peut rien y faire.

- Vous avez rendu l'espoir à des milliers de personnes à travers le monde Harry. Ces gens se moquent d'être encore contaminés tant qu'ils peuvent à nouveau se sentir bien dans leur corps sans avoir peur de perdre le contrôle les nuits de pleine lune. Les journaux disent que des centaines de personnes s'étaient présentées dans la journée hier au ministère pour être cobaye pour votre potion expliqua la professeur avant de voir le regard surpris de son élève. Harry, as-tu discuté avec les autres maitres de potion après ta présentation ?

- Après la remise du diplôme on est parti rapidement, tout le monde nous attendait à la maison. Et Harry est parti quasiment immédiatement également avec les gobelins et Francis ne tenait plus debout. Je pense qu'on a été les premiers à partir de la soirée et honnêtement je n'ai vu personne lâcha Harry en levant les épaules comme si c'était peu important.

- Lis ces journaux quand tu auras un peu de temps libre sourit la femme en lui tendant quelques journaux avant de lui tendre un parchemin. Voila ton nouvel emploi du temps sans les cours de potions. Afin que ce soit équitable pour tes camarades, tu auras 2h d'arithmancie et de Runes par semaines. Les professeurs Babbling et Vector vont t'accueillir pendant les cours des 3èmes et des 4èmes années. Donc si tu ne comprends pas tout pour ceux de 4ème année ne t'inquiète pas. Mais je pense que tu as quand même quelques notions dans ces matières n'est ce pas ?

- Je pense que vous pensez bien professeur sourit doucement Harry.

- Je savais que j'aurais du demander pour le cours de 7ème année soupira la femme. Y a-t-il une matière où tu ne connais rien ?

- J'aimerai beaucoup apprendre les langues mortes, alors je me suis acheté plusieurs livres pour ne pas m'ennuyer cette année avoua Harry alors que ses camarades arrivaient.

- _Et bien on dirait toujours un troupeau en train de charger pour la discrétion soupira Harry avant de voir qu'ils le dévisageaient tous comme un extraterrestre. Et oui je suis plus intelligent que vous alors bougez vos culs !_

- Allez tout le monde a sa place ordonna gentiment Chourave. Votre camarade est de retour mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le dévisager de la sorte. Alors tout le monde au travail !

- _Bon bah c'est parti pour les neufs prochains mois pensa Harry en commençant à prendre des notes sur ce que racontait la professeur._

- Monsieur Stark, Monsieur Stark héla le professeur Bibine alors qu'Harry sortait tout juste de son cours de Botanique.

- Bonjour professeur.

- Harry toutes mes félicitations pour ton brillant passage à ton Masteria sourit la professeur. Si jeune et déjà Masterian de Potion, tes parents et ta famille doivent être très fier de toi ?

- Et je crois que certains sont encore en train de dessaouler à la maison soupira Harry en pensant au nombre de verres que Jo et Nicolas avaient descendus.

- En tout cas je compte sur toi pour être à nouveau mon arbitre cette année qui sera un peu particulière soupira la professeur.

- Particulière dans quel sens ? demanda froidement Harry.

- Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais cette année Gryffondor a hérité de Altaïr Potter le survivant …expliqua la professeur de vol sans voir Harry qui se crispait en serrant ses poings.

- _Respire Harry, respire s'ordonna Harry_

- … et le premier cours de vol s'est assez mal passé soupira Bibine. Un élève un peu tête en l'air a perdu le contrôle de son ballet et a chuté en se cassant le poignet. J'ai du l'accompagner à l'infirmerie en ordonnant aux autres de rester au sol. Mais nous avons aussi le fils Malefoy à Serpentard. Et je pense que tu n'es pas sans savoir que les Potter et les Malefoy se détestent littéralement.

- _Ils ont qu'à s'entretuer ces deux familles à la con !_

- Enfin bref je n'ai pas eut le fin mot de l'histoire mais ils se sont retrouvés tous les deux dans les airs et Draco Malefoy a lancé un rappeltout qui à priori appartient au Gryffondor qui s'est blessé. Et le jeune Potter est parvenu à le récupérer in extremis avec un contrôle de son balai ahurissant. Le professeur Mc Gonagall l'a vu depuis sa fenêtre et a décidé de le faire rentrer dans l'équipe de quidditch.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cette histoire me concerne professeur trancha froidement Harry en essayant de rester imperturbable.

- J'y viens, j'y viens ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce « traitement de faveur » va être très mal perçu par les autres équipes. Et j'ai besoin de toi pour que cette compétition reste équitable. Je sais que tu es correcte et que tu ne favorises pas ta maison par rapport aux autres demanda la professeur.

- Pourquoi moi et pas un autre première année ? Je ne suis plus votre élève déclara Harry.

- _Et que concernant ce gars je serais loin d'être impartial !_

- Honnêtement je crois que ce jeune homme malgré son talent inégalable est un petit prétentieux qui aurai bien besoin de se faire remettre à sa place murmura Bibine en faisant attention à ce que personne ne les entende. Depuis le début de l'année il parade dans les couloirs comme s'il était le maitre du château, de même que Draco Malefoy. Alors maintenant qu'il sait qu'il est le plus jeune joueur depuis plus de un siècle il est intenable.

- Professeur avec ce genre de personne ça ne va être que problème sur problème si je m'en occupe soupira Harry. J'aime vous aider à arbitrer les matchs mais si c'est pour devenir l'homme à abattre quand je donnerai mes décisions ce ne sera pas pour moi. Vous savez ce genre de personne j'en ai côtoyé pendant 6 semaines plus le mois qui vient de s'écouler et ce ne sont que des fouteurs de merde à la longue. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas dis que ce n'était pas réglementaire un première année dans une équipe ?

- Je l'ai dis mais le directeur ne m'a pas laissé le choix soupira la professeur.

- Vous voyez déjà rien que ça c'est purement discriminatoire par rapport aux autres maisons. Et je ne veux pas participer à ce genre de compétition où les ficelles sont tirées en coulisses par les hautes instances expliqua Harry.

- Viens je t'accompagne jusqu'à ta classe où tu vas arriver en retard par ma faute s'affola la professeur en entendant la cloche derrière eux. Si je régularise cet aspect là de la compétition est-ce que tu voudras bien être mon arbitre pour les matchs ?

- Si vous m'assurez que la compétition sera fair-play et équitable entre tous alors je réfléchirais à la question admit Harry.

- Très bien samedi prochain, il y aura de nouvelles sélections pour les équipes de quidditch ouvertes à toutes les années y compris la première déclara la professeur avant de voir que son élève la regardait étrangement. Contrairement à l'année dernière il y a beaucoup d'élève prometteur en première année.

- Je ne pense pas que cette nouvelle sera bien accueillie par vos collègues lâcha Harry alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le couloir vide où se trouvait la salle de métamorphose.

- Le tournoi des 4 maisons de quidditch est sous ma supervision donc si j'estime cela nécessaire je le ferai c'est tout. Sinon je les laisse se débrouiller sourit Bibine.

- C'est légèrement du chantage ça s'offusqua faussement Harry.

- Et bien on verra à ce moment là rit la professeur avant de frapper à la porte et de rentrer. Excuse-moi Minerva mais j'ai embêté le pauvre Mr Stark et ce retard n'est pas de sa faute.

- Asseyez vous monsieur Stark déclara la professeur en faisant un signe de tête à sa collègue qui prit congé.

- _Toujours aussi poli ces cons pensa Harry en se mettant à sa place et en sortant ses affaires._

- Monsieur Stark avez-vous lu les premiers chapitres de votre livre et les avez-vous compris ?

- _Je t'ai sorti les théories d'Oldridge l'année dernière et tu me poses une question aussi conne un an plus tard ? Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi stupide !_

- Oui professeur, et Francis m'a même aidé à m'avancer dans la pratique vu que j'avais le droit d'en faire à l'institut expliqua Harry.

En effet pendant les presque 2 semaines qui les séparaient de leur présentation Harry avait eut l'autorisation d'avoir ses livres scolaires afin qu'il puisse étudier de son coté et même faire de la magie sous la supervision d'un adulte. Francis lui avait alors fait pratiquer quelques sorts même s'ils n'avaient rien à voir avec le programme scolaire.

- Et où vous êtes vous arrêté ? s'étonna la professeur.

- En théorie j'ai tout lu, et en pratique je dirais 45% du livre avoua Harry.

- Aujourd'hui nous étudions la transformation du verre devant vous en bouteille expliqua Mc Gonagall en s'approchant de Harry. Alors pendant que vos camarades tentent la métamorphose montrez-moi où vous en êtes.

- Je pense que vous allez pas apprécier professeur soupira Harry en sortant sa baguette.

- Et pourquoi donc Mr Stark ?

- Vous allez voir.

- _Tu vas surtout me traiter de gamin immature pouffa Harry_

Se concentrant pour ne pas que la magie soit trop puissante il lança le sort sur le verre tout en prenant la peine de blanchir légèrement pour montrer que l'effort était rude et le verre en face de lui se transforma pour devenir identique à la bouteille de shampoing de Rogue.

- Ceci est de très mauvais gout Mr Stark gronda la professeur en s'emparant du flacon. Cependant les détails et le flacon sont parfaits. 5 points pour Serdaigle. Entrainez-vous à donner à votre flacon une allure un peu plus respectable.

- Oui professeur admit Harry en buvant une fiole de coca.

- Mais ne forcez pas intervint immédiatement Mc Go.

- _Et bien on dirait qu'elle n'a pas envie que je fasse une crise dans son cours pouffa Harry. Je me demande si Rogue a toujours la bouteille collée à sa main._

- Hey Harry cria Stan en courant dans le couloir pour le rejoindre alors qu'il sortait de son cours avec une mine super pale. Oula t'es tout blanc ça va aller ?

- Ouai je vais manger et après ça ira mieux grogna Harry qui s'était ennuyé à mourir pendant deux heures à faire semblant. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Ollerton ?

- T'as pas un truc contre les gueules de bois et les maux de tête gémit le jeune homme.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry en essayant de ne pas rire en voyant le regard vitreux de son camarade.

- Oh allez soit pas salaud, mon arrière grand père était tellement heureux qu'il m'a fait boire comme un trou. J'ai l'impression d'avoir les yeux qui se détachent de leur orbite et je comprends rien à ce qu'on me raconte tellement j'ai mal à la tête supplia Stan.

- Et Francis n'avait pas de potion contre ça en stock ? nargua Harry.

- Si mais c'est mes grands parents, mes tantes et mes oncles qui les ont prise avant moi, je t'en supplie Harry gémit le préfet.

- Quand on ne sait pas boire on ne boit pas trancha Harry alors qu'ils rentraient dans les cuisines.

- Félicitation le grand monsieur Harry crièrent en chœur les elfes en les faisant sursauter.

- Hey bonjour vous tous salua Harry avec une voix douce qui étonna son camarade. Alors vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ?

- Oh oui on a pu encore plus travailler comme il n'y avait pas d'élèves sourit un des elfes avec les yeux remplis de joie.

- Je suis content pour vous, et je suis sur que vous avez fait un travail formidable félicita Harry.

- Nous n'avons pas reçu la malle de Monsieur paniqua un des elfes.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas elle est rétrécie dans ma poche rassura Harry en sortant sa malle.

Immédiatement un des elfes claqua des doigts pour la faire reprendre sa taille d'origine et Harry l'ouvrit rapidement pour en sortir une fiole qu'il tendit à Stan.

- Tiens Ollerton j'ai pas de potion de dégrisement sur moi mais bois ça, ça soulagera ton estomac et ton mal de tête. Et surtout bois beaucoup aujourd'hui soupira Harry en refermant sa malle avant de reprendre avec ironie. Et de l'eau pas de l'alcool.

- Maintenant repas de fête pour le grand monsieur et son ami s'enthousiasmèrent les elfes en poussant les deux garçons à s'asseoir avant de leur servir un repas digne des plus grands.

- Merci les amis ça a l'air délicieux et ça sent magnifiquement bon remercia Harry alors que les elfes étaient tout content.

- Ça n'a pas que l'air Harry, c'est vraiment délicieux soupira de contentement Stan. Merci pour le repas on va se régaler je pense.

- Oui Oui et si vous avez besoin autre chose, appelez et vous aurez crièrent les petits elfes avec joie avant de retourner aux fourneaux.

- Tu vois que c'est pas difficile d'être aimable avec les elfes nargua Harry.

- Si ce n'est pas le formidable…

- … L'incomparable…

- … Masterian de Potion Harry Stark…

- …Qui nous honore de sa présence lâchèrent les jumeaux en chœur avant de s'étonner. Tu râles même plus ?

- J'essayais de me persuader que vous étiez un cauchemar trancha Harry alors que Stan riait doucement.

- Ouf on est toujours vivant on pensait que tu étais devenu aimable en trois mois, tu nous rassures pas vrai Fred ? demanda un des jumeaux.

- Je le pense Georges, mais ne suis-je pas Georges ?

- Oh pitié taisez-vous gémit Stan en se tenant les tempes. Harry ta potion ne fonctionne pas.

- Si elle fonctionne très bien c'est juste qu'ils sont très doués pour donner mal à la tête expliqua Harry en continuant de manger alors que les deux rouquins venaient s'attabler avec eux.

- Vous avez eut Rogue ce matin ? demanda un des jumeaux.

- Je n'aurais plus jamais Rogue décréta Harry. N'ayant plus besoin de ses cours je les ai remplacés par deux heures de runes et deux heures d'arithmancie dans la semaine. Et je crois que j'ai eu ma dose.

- Je suis en 6ème et je ne suis plus le cours de potion nargua Stan.

- Bande de veinards grommela un des jumeaux.

- Notre petit frère et notre petite sœur, Ronron et Ginny les derniers jumeaux de la famille, l'ont eu ce matin et il est infect…

- Et en quoi c'est un scoop ? pouffa Stan.

- Il a une bouteille bizarre accrochée à la main, mais une bouteille qui représente une femme dans une pose très suggestive. Et quand la miss je sais tout lui a demandé pourquoi il lâchait pas sa bouteille il a complètement péter une durite pouffa celui que Harry avait identifié comme étant Fred.

- Hein Harry racontes leur l'histoire de la potion « amor amor » minauda Stan.

- Quelle histoire ? Quelle potion ? s'exclamèrent les deux rouquins qui avaient à présent toute leur attention sur le jeune garçon.

- C'est ton arrière grand père et Harry qui lui ont donné ce nom stupide, c'est Harry qui a fait le flacon, et Francis qui a lancé l'enchantement, ne me mêle pas à tout ça trancha froidement Harry.

- Ça fait bizarre de t'entendre appeler mon arrière grand père par son prénom alors que moi je l'appelle Papy Poton pouffa Stan avant de voir le regard interrogateur de Harry. C'est le papy spécialiste des potions, mais potion c'est dur quand on est petit, alors c'est papy Poton. Et pour cette histoire de potion je crois que tu es quand même celui qui a réussi à placer ça en plein projet de Masteria avec un sérieux à faire peur.

- Les deux cas pathologiques pensaient que ça trancheraient bien si je lançais le projet hors sujet soupira Harry.

- Attendez on veut des explications exigèrent les deux rouquins.

- Bon vu que Harry veut pas raconter, je vais le faire à sa place. Mon arrière grand père Francis Despérados a passé son Masteria en même temps qu'Harry cette année. Avec l'autre plus jeune de la promotion qui s'appelait aussi Harry il formait un trio de choc…

- Le vieux, le disjoncté et le grincheux comme dirait junior soupira Harry.

- Et soupire pas comme ça Harry c'est exactement ce que vous étiez pour le peu que j'ai vu rit Stan. Enfin bref à priori Rogue était un super salaud mais puissance dix avec un autre allemand. Et ce duo s'est en quelque sorte pris en grippe avec le trio. Et junior donc le plus jeune des deux Harry a pas arrêté de se foutre de la gueule de Rogue et surtout de ses cheveux.

- Ils ont ouvert les hostilités les premiers. À cause de Beckendorf Francis a failli louper son épreuve de théorie, et ça je ne cautionne pas grogna froidement Harry.

- Il nous l'a raconté et il nous a surtout raconté comment vous avez tous les deux sacrifiés une heure précieuse de votre temps pour revenir le chercher en panique dans sa chambre alors qu'il ne pouvait pas se lever soupira Stan. Que vous l'aviez d'autorité transféré dans votre chambre quitte à ce que l'un de vous dorme par terre. Et vous n'avez pas arrêté de veiller sur lui pendant toute la durée de l'examen et de la reconvocation. Ce que vous avez fait tous les deux pour mon arrière grand père, on ne pourra jamais vous remercier. S'il s'en est sorti et s'il est arrivé jusqu'au bout c'est grâce à vous.

- Ma dette est payée coupa Harry qui n'aimait pas ces remerciements larmoyants.

- Quand vous l'avez aidé il m'a dit que tu ne savais pas encore que j'étais son arrière petit fils…

- Là n'est pas la question, et continue ton histoire comme ça Weasley et Weasley arrêteront de nous regarder comme des extraterrestres ordonna Harry.

- Donc imaginez un immense amphithéâtre avec les candidats, les 10 membres les plus imminents de la ligue internationale de potion, les examinateurs, les familles de ceux qui font la présentation et au milieu de tout ça en bas sur l'estrade le trio fou furieux. Le pauvre examinateur qui devait faire le lancement du groupe n'a même pas pu à cause de Junior qui a foutu le bordel en moins de deux secondes, avec mon arrière grand père tout joyeux derrière qui répondait aux débilités de junior, et Harry qui essayait avec son sérieux habituel à faire en sorte que le plus jeune se calme. Finalement Harry a eut le dernier mot et on a cru que ça allait commencer quand il a commencé à parler comme à son habitude avec un sérieux impressionnant mais c'était que du flan rit Stan. Il a balancé froidement qu'ils avaient trouvé un remède contre les effets de la lycanthropie mais que c'était pas important et qu'il y avait beaucoup plus important que ça.

- Qu'est-ce qui peut être plus important que ça s'offusqua Georges.

- Attend c'est quoi ta phrase déjà Harry ? essaya de se remémorer Stan avant de reprendre en essayant de faire le même sérieux que Harry. « Nous allons donc parler en premier de la deuxième partie, beaucoup plus importante, dont bon nombre de personnes sont déjà au courant car grande a été la polémique pendant les 6 semaines de compétition et ces 3 de reconvocation. Comment rendre les cheveux de Rogue moins gras ? »

- Harry tu as osé ? balbutia un des jumeaux alors que Harry souriait méchamment.

- Oh oui il a osé mais c'est pas fini parce que vous vous doutez que Rogue s'est légèrement offusqué d'être ciblé ainsi mais Harry n'avait pas dit son dernier mot reprit Stan qui essayait désespérément de garder son sérieux. « Quoi ? Votre tête est un véritable défi scientifique pour déterminer d'où provient tout ce gras et surtout comment le faire disparaitre. Et je ne crois pas qu'il soit encore l'heure des questions à poser alors asseyez vous. Mais comme dirait une vieille émission télé moldue à chaque mission impossible il y a son équipe de choc, et nous avons relevé fièrement ce défi. »

- Dieu, tu es notre nouveau dieu crièrent les jumeaux en chœur en faisant semblant de prier devant lui.

- Mais le pire c'est qu'il faisait ça sérieusement et après ça Junior a expliqué la base du shampoing : une super potion lavante à base d'œuf mais mixé avec une potion d'amortensia et d'hallucination aigue pouffa Stan avant de grimacer en entendant Harry.

- Moi je me souviens surtout du regard choqué de ta famille quand Francis a commencé à faire des sous entendus sexuels sur Rogue nargua Harry qui essayait de ne pas sourire en se souvenant de la scène.

- Bah écoute entendre son arrière grand père sortir des sous entendu sexuels sur Rogue a de quoi choquer beaucoup de monde se défendit Stan.

- Mais c'est quoi ces fameux Masteria ? pouffèrent les jumeaux.

- Je vous rassure au bout d'un moment y'a un des gars de la ligue de potion qui a demandé à ce qu'ils se mettent sérieusement au boulot et mon arrière grand père a fait voler la bouteille jusqu'à Rogue avant de lui lancer un enchantement pour qu'elle reste coller à sa main jusqu'à ce qu'il l'utilise expliqua Stan.

- Sauf s'il se coupe la main nargua un des jumeaux.

- Hein hein répliqua Stan en faisant un signe négatif de la tête. Comme l'a souligné papy Poton Harry n'a pas le monopole de la perfidie, et si Rogue se coupe la main à priori la bouteille ira se collé dans un endroit que Rogue n'aura jamais le courage de couper.

- Je suis fan de ton arrière grand père rit Fred.

- Harry a aussi traité Rogue de connard rajouta également Stan.

- _Il a du retenir que ça de la présentation pensa Harry en voyant combien son camarade ne s'appesantissait pas sur les autres détails._

- Et tu es encore vivant ? s'étonna Georges.

- Bien sur et j'ai été gentil j'aurai pu lui briser les deux poignets, mais il l'a cherché tout seul ! Les lycanthropes ne sont pas des monstres ! Et je le lui ai démontré par A plus B déclara Harry en se levant pour aller vers les elfes qui étaient en plein rush à cause du repas dans la grande salle. Merci beaucoup à vous tous, ce repas était merveilleusement délicieux. Ce soir je viendrais plus tard et on mangera le dessert tous ensemble pour fêter ça tous ensemble ?

- Ce serait un honneur monsieur le grand Harry Stark s'enthousiasmèrent les elfes.

- A ce soir alors sourit Harry avant de se tourner vers les trois autres qui étaient figé face à ce qu'ils venaient de voir et de reprendre sa froideur naturel. Ollerton je remonte !

- Attends j'arrive décréta le préfet en engloutissant son dessert. A plus les gars et les elfes merci c'était une tuerie.

- Tu as du chocolat autour de la bouche je te connais pas Ollerton trancha Harry en marchant de l'autre coté du couloir.

- Oh allez soit pas rabat joie rit le préfet en s'essuyant la bouche avec la manche de sa robe de sorcier. En tout cas ta potion est efficace je n'ai plus mal à la tête.

- Surtout tais-toi ne dis rien et marche droit devant ordonna Harry alors que Rogue se profilait au bout du couloir.

- Ne faites pas votre malin comme ça Stark grogna Rogue en arrivant à leur hauteur.

- C'est vous professeur qui donner de l'importance à une chose aussi ridicule rétorqua calmement Harry.

- Je vais faire appel de la décision… commença Rogue.

- Si vous ne voulez pas plus vous ridiculisez que vous ne l'avez déjà fait je vous conseillerai de laisser tomber cette histoire si vous tenez un temps soit peu à votre réputation professeur coupa froidement Harry. Se faire condamner à être « persona non grata » pour toutes les nouvelles tentatives de Masteria est déjà une lourde sanction en elle-même. Si vous continuez ainsi la ligue internationale de potion va vous enlever votre titre de maitre de potion.

- Comment…. Murmura Rogue pale comme un mort.

- Vous n'étiez pas encore au courant mais maintenant vous l'êtes et je pense que vous allez bientôt être mis au courant officiellement. Vous ne m'aimez pas, je ne vous aime pas plus. Vivez votre vie de votre coté et laissez moi vivre la mienne du mien. On ne s'en portera que tous mieux décréta Harry avant d'avancer à la grande stupeur de Stan qui n'osait même plus respirer.

- _Et oui Nico m'a tout dis avant toi connard !_

- Enlevez moi votre cochonnerie de ma main cria Rogue.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait cette magie, je ne peux pas le faire et vous le savez très bien, la seule personne qui puisse enlever l'enchantement est Francis ou alors vous en l'utilisant. Bonne journée professeur trancha Harry avant d'avancer et de se retourner. Ollerton grouille toi !

- Euh oui bonne journée professeur bafouilla Stan avant de rejoindre Harry en courant.

- Continue de marcher droit devant toi tant qu'on est dans le même couloir murmura froidement Harry en accélérant le pas pour mettre le plus de distance entre lui et Rogue.

- Putain Harry tu étais sérieux sur le « persona non grata » ? s'étonna Stan.

- Ouai j'ai entendu les gens de la ligue en parler quand j'ai trainé vers eux expliqua Harry. Il faut juste espérer que maintenant il nous foutra la paix avec cette histoire. Hey reine Maeva !

- Ô grand seigneur des potions je m'incline devant vous taquina la reine en s'inclinant.

- Baissez vous un peu plus ordonna Harry.

- Hey s'offusqua la reine.

- C'est vous qui avez commencé reine Maeva nargua Harry. Alors les recrues cette année ? Ils ont trouvé qui vous étiez ?

- Oui et non pouffa la reine.

- Comment peut-on savoir qui vous êtes sans le savoir ? s'étonna Harry.

- Ce sont les Cybelines qui me l'ont soufflé à l'oreille rit une jeune fillette derrière Harry en le faisant sursauter.

- _Putain je l'ai pas sentit pensa Harry en regardant la fille_

Elle était légèrement plus petite que lui mais ce qui perturba Harry ce fut ses yeux. Elle avait de grands yeux argenté qui luisait comme les yeux de Nicolas : de sagesse et de connaissance. Ses cheveux étaient accrochés n'importe comment et ne semblait pas avoir été lavé depuis un moment. Et sa baguette trônait fièrement au dessus de son oreille droite comme le font les moldus avec leur stylo.

- Francis tuerai pour avoir un collier pareil déclara Harry en voyant que la jeune fille portait un collier de bouchon de bière-au-beurre.

- Des éléphants sont morts à cause de ça, ce collier est la marque du respect que je porte à ces pauvres créatures sourit la jeune fille toute heureuse.

- Cherche pas elle a un souci murmura Ollerton à l'oreille de Harry qui le fusilla du regard.

- Tais toi Ollerton grogna Harry. Les éléphants n'avaient pas vraiment la possibilité de survivre face à la réaction qu'ils ont eut avec la boisson. Et les radis ils sont là pour …?

- Pour les Joncheruines qui viendraient à m'approcher

- Afin qu'elles puissent manger et ne pas investir ton cerveau ? Pourtant si les Cybelines sont à tes cotés, elles te défendront ? demanda Harry alors que Stan le regardait comme s'il sortait d'un autre monde.

- _Soit elle est tarée, soit c'est une experte en animaux mystique s'étonna Harry._

- Oh non les Cybelines sont pacifistes jamais elles ne s'attaqueraient aux joncheruines s'offusqua la jeune fille.

- Pourtant en 1780 elles ont résistés à l'assaut des serpents d'automne, elles se sont défendues avec violences affirma Harry.

- Oh je dois aller les trouver pour leur demander, je ne savais pas s'étonna la jeune femme avant de faire une immense sourire et de partir en sautillant dans le couloir.

- Incroyable n'est-ce pas Harry ? sourit la reine.

- Elle a une connaissance des mythologies hallucinante souffla Harry. Si un jour on m'avait dit que je rencontrerai une personne aussi passionnée ici je lui aurai rit au nez.

- Attends tu veux dire que toutes les bestioles aux noms bizarres qu'elle nous sort depuis un mois qu'elle est là, sont des vrais bestioles ? s'époumona Stan.

- Tu sais Ollerton, il faut parfois ouvrir les yeux et tu serais surpris rétorqua Harry avant de se tourner vers la reine. Reine Maeva on discutera plus tard, il faut que j'aille chercher mes affaires.

- Comment minuter 9 minutes avec un sablier de 4 minutes et un de 7 minutes ? demanda la reine.

- Oh non vous allez pas recommencer tous les deux gémit le préfet.

- Je retourne les deux sabliers en même temps Une fois celui de 4 minutes fini je le retourne une nouvelle fois. Quand celui de 7 minutes se finit je le retourne également. Une minute plus tard, le 4 minutes se termine

- Ça y est j'ai lâché soupira le préfet.

- A ce moment là je suis à 8 minutes donc je retourne rapidement le 7 où seulement 1 minutes à du passer et comme ça j'arrive aux 9 minutes demandé finit fièrement Harry.

- Mon mal de tête va se repointer si je cherche à comprendre gémit Stan alors que la reine pivotait en levant les yeux au ciel tout comme Harry. Et vous avisez même pas à la ressortir sinon on est bon pour tous dormir dehors !

- Tu as qu'à faire fonctionner ton cerveau au lieu de le plonger dans l'alcool à gogo nargua Harry avant de monter à son dortoir où il se laissa tomber sur son lit.

- _Je suis épuisé et je n'ai même pas encore vu Potter, mais en tout cas ça a l'air d'être un sacré phénomène soupira Harry avant de sortir de son pantalon son portable qu'il cacha dans sa malle avant de prendre ses affaires d'enchantement et de descendre pour rejoindre sa salle. Avec l'arrivée des deux abrutis j'ai perdu un temps pas possible ! et me regardes pas avec ce regard de chien abandonné Flitwick tu t'es retrouvé à la porte de Serdaigle tout seul comme un grand. Et je ne vais pas te prendre en pitié !_

- Monsieur Stark, le professeur Mc Gonagall m'a dit que vous avez travaillé de votre coté ? Est-ce le cas pour les enchantements également ? demanda le petit professeur.

- Oui monsieur mais si vous le permettez je vais y aller doucement sur la magie aujourd'hui, j'ai déjà pas mal forcé ce matin en métamorphose que je ne pense pas faire plus de trois, quatre tentatives cet après midi expliqua Harry.

- Ça change de l'année dernière où je vous épuisais le matin pour votre cours de métamorphose de l'après midi rit le professeur avant de s'arrêter en voyant le visage froid de son élève.

- Cet état de chose est loin de me faire rire, je suis désolé de ne pas partager votre hilarité sur mon état de santé déclara Harry alors que le professeur blanchissait.

- _Et paf dans les dents le nain de jardin sourit Harry._

- Je suis désolé monsieur Stark, ma remarque était déplacée. Je pensais qu'un peu d'humour aiderait à dédramatiser la situation déclara le professeur mal à l'aise sous le regard perçant de Harry. Faites de votre mieux et ne vous inquiétez pas pour le reste. Je suis sur que vous n'aurez aucun mal à rattraper votre retard sur vos collègues.

- _Et oui toujours les études avant la santé des gens ! Décidément certaines personnes ne changeront jamais soupira Harry en s'asseyant à sa place sans aucune conviction. Putain que ces 9 prochains mois vont être longs !_

- Ah putain j'ai cru que cette journée ne finirait jamais gémit Harry en arrivant dans son dortoir alors que les autres partaient en cours de potion.

- Tu avais raison pour les cybelines rit une voix à l'entrée de la chambre en le faisant encore sursauter avant que la personne redisparaisse aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

- _Mais bordel pourquoi je la sens jamais arrivé ?gémit Harry en voyant juste des cheveux blonds s'éloigner de la porte. Bon au boulot !_

Attrapant ses affaires scolaires avec ses livres de langues mortes Harry rejoignit la salle commune qui contrairement à l'année passée était vide le lundi après midi. Il s'assit devant sa table basse et se mit rapidement à la réalisation de ses devoirs. Il avait décidé de recommencer son entrainement avec les clones que la semaine suivante lorsqu'il aurait eut le temps de récupérer totalement de sa fatigue accumulée et surtout lorsqu'il aurait fait face à Altaïr Potter.

- _Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir pensa Harry en bouclant son 4__ème__ parchemin de métamorphose trente minutes plus tard. Bon bah c'est cool si je rattrape un mois de retard en 2h ! En fait je devrais venir qu'une semaine par mois, ça serait largement suffisant._

- Par les couilles sacrées de Merlin ! Harry c'est quoi tout ce bordel ? s'horrifia Stan en pénétrant dans la salle commune à la fin des cours de 18h.

- Du silence Ollerton grogna Harry qui essayait de comprendre un chapitre sur la grammaire du grec ancien.

- Et on dirait que tu travailles sur du chinois rajouta le préfet pas du tout perturbé par le ton de son camarade.

- Un mois de botanique en retard, un mois de métamorphose en retard et un mois d'enchantement en retard ! Et c'est du grec ancien et pas du chinois maintenant ferme là ! Soit tu t'assoies soit tu te barres trancha froidement Harry alors que les premières années faisaient un pas en arrière en l'entendant parler.

- Harry tu devrais avoir honte tu fais peur aux premières années taquina Stan avant de s'asseoir quand il vit le regard meurtrier de Harry. Au fait Papy Poton te passe le bonjour, et dis que vous lui manquer avec vos bêtises.

- Tiens tu lui enverras ça de ma part rétorqua Harry en sortant une fiole de son sac.

- C'est quoi ? s'étonna le préfet en faisant bouger le liquide dans la fiole qui était particulièrement grande.

- Dis lui que c'est un peu du breuvage de l'éléphant et il comprendra lâcha Harry en se replongeant dans son livre et ses notes.

- Bonsoir tout le monde déclara une voix depuis l'entrée à la grande surprise d'Harry.

- Bonjour professeur répondirent les élèves en chœur.

- Elle passe tous les soirs pour voir comment s'est passé la journée expliqua Stan quand il vit le regard surpris d'Harry. Elle reste quasiment une heure à chaque fois. Des fois elle commence par ses Poufsouffles alors elle vient après le diner, mais depuis le début de l'année elle est venue tous les soirs.

- Ce qui montre la différence extrême entre Flitwick et elle trancha Harry en se replongeant dans son livre.

- Je ne vois pas Miss Lovegood et je ne l'ai pas croisé avec les gryffondors s'étonna la professeur.

- Elle doit encore être en train de chercher ses bestioles imaginaires se moqua un autre Serdaigle.

- Ou peut être qu'elle vous évite parce que vous n'avez aucune culture générale et qu'elle ne veut pas être contaminée par votre stupidité ironisa Harry sans même lâcher les yeux de son livre.

- A priori les bestioles dont elle parle existent vraiment grimaça Stan en voyant que Harry ne dirait rien de plus.

- Ouai mais même si ces bestioles existent, il y en a pas à tous les coins du château comme elle le dit répliqua un autre première année.

- Et toi tu veux faire croire que tu as un cerveau et pour le moment personne ne la vu, alors ça veut donc dire que tu es vraiment un crétin ? nargua Harry avec froideur.

- Les enfants on se calme gronda Chourave. Je ne tolérerai pas qu'on s'en prenne à une de vos camarades avec autant de méchanceté. Etre différent n'est pas un crime alors la prochaine fois que je vous entends vous moquer d'elle vous serez sanctionné. Nous sommes dans un collège et si vous vous comportez comme des enfants en bas âge vous serez alors traités comme tels. Harry de ta part je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu rentres dans ce petit jeu même si c'est pour prendre la défense de ta camarade.

- Je n'ai défendu personne j'ai juste constaté des faits et émis des hypothèses rétorqua Harry avec indifférence.

- Donc il l'a défendu dans le langage Harrykin taquina Stan.

- Je me demande si Francis m'en voudrait si je me débarrassais de toi grogna Harry en continuant de gribouiller ses notes. Au pire avec une bonne potion indétectable qui te déclenche une crise cardiaque ni vu ni connu et ce serait parfait.

- Mr Stark gronda Chourave qui avait quand même un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas madame si à chaque fois qu'il me l'a dit il m'avait empoisonné je serai mort depuis longtemps sourit Stan. Et puis j'ai une carte maitresse dans mon jeu.

- Ah oui et laquelle ? nargua Harry.

- Tu auras Ella qui viendra pleurer sa détresse dans tes bras pendant des jours et des jours rit Stan.

- Sauf si je l'empoisonne aussi avec un filtre de paix un peu trop dosé ironisa Harry.

- Foutu génie de potion de merde grogna Stan en se mettant à faire ses devoirs sans voir le micro sourire qui vint orner le visage de Harry.

- Ou au pire pour qu'elle oublie sa peine je lui file de l'amortensia et lui présente un beau jeune homme rajouta Harry.

- Enfoiré touches pas à Ella s'offusqua Stan alors que ses camarades de 6ème année se moquaient de lui.

- Si ça se trouve elle n'aura même pas besoin d'amortensia pour t'oublier ironisa Harry alors que Stan se jetait sur lui avec un coussin.

- Mais sale langue de basilic tu vas la fermer oui rugit le pauvre préfet en colère alors que cette fois ci toute la salle commune se mettait à rire.

Cependant dans sa colère Stan avait oublié à qui il avait à faire et à peine deux minutes plus tard c'est lui qui avait la face collée contre le sol avec Harry qui le maintenait bloqué avec un genou dans son dos et en gardant ses bras bloqués.

- Dis-moi Ollerton dans ta grande sagesse qu'est-ce que tu essayais de faire ? ironisa Harry.

- Défendre l'honneur de ma belle pouffa Stan.

- La prochaine fois abstiens-toi si tu ne veux pas perdre le tien soupira Harry en lâchant son collègue.

- La déesse aux cheveux vert à un digne descendant rit un des 5èmes années.

- Depuis elle a eut les cheveux roses, et est devenue complètement chauve nargua Harry en se remettant au travail.

- J'ai l'impression que vous êtes un peu vicieux avec votre famille rit Chourave en s'approchant de la table basse. Mais maintenant je comprends pourquoi personne n'était jamais à cette table basse le soir.

- Pourtant il n'y a pas mon nom dessus rétorqua Harry en haussant les épaules avant d'attraper un de ses tas de parchemin. Tenez tous mes devoirs depuis le début de l'année.

- Pourquoi les avoir faits ? Vous avez eut largement assez de travail ce dernier mois sans vous occupez de ça en plus s'étonna la professeur.

- Je les ai faits pendant que les autres étaient en potion. Et puis comme ça il n'y aura pas d'histoire comme quoi je ne fais pas mon travail. J'ai fais les enchantements et la métamorphose aussi expliqua le jeune garçon comme si c'était une simple formalité à remplir.

- Et tu n'as pas fait les potions ironisa Stan.

- Pourquoi faire ? Et je ne vais pas continuer ma phrase en présence d'un professeur ça pourrait devenir déplacer rit froidement Harry.

- D'ailleurs ce serait un bon geste de votre part de donner la solution au professeur Rogue pour qu'il se débarrasse de la bouteille pouffa Chourave.

- Il me l'a déjà demandé aujourd'hui enfin il me l'a déjà hurlé serait plus juste. Et comme je lui ai expliqué le sort a été lancé par Francis et je ne peux rien faire pour lui. Et puis il a qu'à l'utiliser on a galérer avec Junior pour que ça fonctionne déclara Harry avec un sourire mauvais.

- Je regrette encore plus d'avoir raté votre présentation Samedi soupira la professeur. Vous avez eut le temps de lire les journaux ?

- Non je n'y pensais même plus d'ailleurs, vous savez les feuilles de choux et moi on est pas vraiment compatible expliqua Harry.

- Décidément vous ne changerez jamais Mr Stark rit Chourave en voyant son élève en train de travailler. Vous voulez que je donne vos devoirs aux professeur Flitwick et Mc Gonagall ?

- Si ça ne vous dérange pas je veux bien approuva Harry. Ceux là ce sont les métamorphoses et ceux là les enchantements.

- Et là vous êtes sur quoi ?

- Grec ancien lâcha Harry.

- Mais à quoi ça pourra te servir une langue que plus personne ne parle franchement je comprends rien à tes délires soupira Stan.

- C'est pour ma culture générale

- _Et aussi pour réussir à décrypter les archives du point zéro !_

- Bonne soirée à tous et Bon appétit sourit la professeur en sortant de la pièce.

- Dit Harry tu crois quand même pas que s'il m'arrivait un pépin Ella ira voir immédiatement ailleurs ? s'inquiéta Stan après 10 minutes.

Et là à la stupeur de tous les Serdaigles Harry éclata de rire, mais un vrai rire sans cynisme et sans froideur.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais Ollerton ta vie sexuelle m'intéresse encore moins que celle de Francis se moqua Harry en embarquant ses affaires pour monter dans son dortoir.

- Hey Harry s'enthousiasmèrent les jumeaux alors que Harry se rendaient aux cuisines bien après l'heure habituelle.

- _ Je ne les vois pas et peut être qu'ils ne me verront pas pensa Harry en passant devant le groupe de Gryffondors sans même les calculer avant qu'une poigne ferme l'attrape par le bras._

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Weasley Fredilus ? grogna Harry en attrapant rapidement le bras pour faire basculer le jumeau et le plaquer contre le mur.

- Je suis Georges tenta le jumeau avant de déglutir avec difficulté quand Harry raffermit sa prise sur lui. Ok je suis Fred mais lâche moi ça fait mal !

- Pauvre chochotte, et dire que tu veux êtres au service de la déesse, petite nature nargua Harry en reprenant sa route.

- Attends on va te présenter notre petit frère et notre petite sœur lâcha Georges.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire, je connais déjà bien malgré moi deux des membres de votre famille et ça fait déjà deux de trop ironisa Harry.

- Oui mais moi je suis le survivant intervint une autre personne alors que Harry se figeait et faisait appel à tout son self control avant de se tourner vers le petit groupe.

Devant lui se tenait une réplique presque exacte à lui mais avec des lunettes et des yeux bruns. Et surtout à part la célèbre cicatrice sur le front il n'y avait rien qui disait que ce garçon était son frère. Ils étaient loin de se ressembler. Son visage gardait encore les rondeurs de l'enfance et ses yeux n'étaient que stupidité.

- _J'espère franchement que sans ma métamorphomagie j'ai pas une tête d'arriéré comme ça pensa Harry._

- Surprenant n'est ce pas ? répliqua le jeune homme avec fierté en voyant le Serdaigle qui le dévisageait.

- _Et il est encore plus con quand il l'ouvre, et j'avais peur d'un gars comme ça ? s'étonna Harry. Je vais même pas avoir besoin de le faire passer pour un con, il l'est déjà à fond !_

- Euh pourquoi tu dis rien hésita le survivant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je dise face à ta stupidité ? ricana méchamment Harry.

- Je suis le plus jeune attrapeur depuis un siècle et le survivant nargua le jeune garçon qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi le Serdaigle n'était pas admiratif devant lui comme tous les autres.

- J'ai un Masteria à 12ans, et j'ai été le seul élève à arbitrer des matchs de quidditch depuis la création de Poudlard et je ne le crie pas sur tous les toits rétorqua Harry en pivotant pour repartir vers les cuisines.

- J'ai vaincu tu-sais-qui à 1ans bafouilla le garçon.

A ce moment là Harry s'arrêta et se mit à rire avec un cynisme et une froideur qui pétrifia le petit groupe de Gryffondors.

- Donc déjà pour ta culture générale, je ne sais pas qui mais je sais que c'est Voldemort décréta Harry. Et regardes toi tellement fier à te vanter de choses que tu ne comprends pas alors que tu n'as même pas les couilles de dire un stupide nom de mage noir complètement arriéré. Mais vas-y continue à le crier sur tous les toits. Comme ça si les rumeurs de sa non-mort sont réelles tu seras le premier que tes fans mettront en avant poste pour te faire tuer le premier. Digne destin pour un héros que de mourir comme un abruti ironisa Harry avant de laisser en plan le groupe de Gryffondors figés et horrifiés.

- _Putain à croire que si lui a hérité de la magie c'est moi qui ait eu le cerveau pensa Harry._

- Je suis sur que c'est un mage noir lâcha un des jeune rouquins avec une tache sur le nez.

- _Mais oui si vous le voulez pouffa Harry en levant juste la main avant de tourner dans un autre couloir._

- Et c'est toi le fameux Harry Stark ? demanda dédaigneusement un blondinet.

- _Putain je vais tous me les taper ce soir pensa Harry._

- Et le sang de bourbe je te parle ! Tellement déficient avec son sang qu'il ne comprend même pas ce que je lui raconte ricana le blondinet de même que son petit groupe alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas l'air de comprendre.

- Tu as fini de parler ? demanda Harry en baillant. Parce que écouter un débile consanguin de ton genre essayer de paraitre intelligent ça me fatigue.

- _Putain et dire que c'est ma génération, j'ai vraiment échappé au pire s'étonna Harry en laissant les Serpentard en plan et choqués._

- Monsieur Stark !

- Quoi encore cria Harry en se tournant vers la personne qui l'avait appelé. Oh pardon professeur Bibine mais j'aimerai aller diner et je crois que tous les débiles de première année se sont passés le mot pour m'emmerder !

- Oh rit la professeur. Et alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Je crois qu'il ne faut même plus penser à ce niveau là car se serait régressé soupira Harry. Vous me cherchiez pour quoi professeur ?

- Je te confirme les sélections Samedi pour toutes les maisons de la 1ere à la dernière années sourit la professeur. Alors je peux compter sur toi ?

- Si vous voulez mais c'est à vos risques et périls. Les premières années de Gryffondors sont persuadées que je suis un mage noir en puissance parce que je ne suis pas baba devant leur survivant. Et les premières années de Serpentard sont trop stupides pour que j'en parle plus trancha Harry.

- Mais les autres années connaissent ton impartialité dans les matchs alors je compte sur toi rit Bibine en s'éloignant alors que Harry rentraient dans les cuisines.

- Ce n'est pas bon de manger aussi tard pour Mr Stark couina un des petits elfes en se plantant devant l'adolescent.

- Oui mais si je veux fêter ma victoire avec vous qui êtes mes amis je n'ai pas le choix Snopy rétorqua Harry avec un sourire.

- Monsieur Stark est un grand monsieur chouina un autre elfe alors que les autres approuvaient.

- Bon et si on mangeait en faisant la fête ?

A ce moment là les petits elfes se mirent en mouvement et une table qu'Harry n'avait jamais vue apparu. Elle était beaucoup plus basse que les autres car adapter à la petite stature des elfes qui s'horrifièrent quand ils réalisèrent que Harry était trop grand. Mais en souriant doucement il s'assit à même le sol pour s'attabler avec les autres.

- Ne faites pas cette tête je suis souvent par terre devant les tables basses dans la salle commune ou chez moi et je suis presque mieux au sol que sur une chaise alors bon appétit s'enthousiasma Harry en se servant de même que les petits elfes.

- Au grand monsieur Harry et à sa victoire trinqua un des elfes en levant son verre alors que les autres elfes le suivaient et qu'Harry suivait en souriant.

- _Finalement il y a bien plus d'humanité en ces êtres que dans les sorciers à quelques rares exceptions pensa Harry en voyant les elfes fêter sa victoire avec joie._

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda froidement Harry en voyant la jeune fille blonde qu'il supposa être Luna Lovegood assise à califourchon sur une fenêtre ouverte.

- Les lutins ont joué à cache-cache avec mes chaussures sourit doucement la fille alors que Harry se rendait compte qu'elle était effectivement pied nue.

- Les lutins ? redemanda Harry.

- Oui répondit rêveusement Luna alors que Harry avait vu pendant une micro seconde de la peine dans ses grands yeux argentés.

- Oui bien sur les lutins, il est de notoriété publique que les lutins sont des farceurs. Mais pourquoi es-tu sur le bord de cette fenêtre à moitié dans le vide ? lâcha Harry en espérant qu'elle ne bascule pas dans le vide.

- Les cybelines ont retrouvés mes chaussures mais elles ne parviennent pas à les attraper car elles sont trop lourdes alors j'essaye de les attraper moi-même sourit la jeune fille.

- _Mais ils sont tarés les cons qui lui on caché ses pompes pensa Harry en passant la tête dehors et en voyant effectivement les chaussures pendouillés à 1 mètre de la fenêtre sur une gargouille._

- Tu sais ce n'est pas grave si tu ne me crois pas gloussa Luna.

- Je te crois et pas la peine de faire croire que ça ne te touche pas parce que ce n'ai pas vrai alors descends de cette fenêtre ordonna Harry alors que Luna perdait sa mine rêveuse.

Harry voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas la prit d'autorité par la taille et la souleva pour la reposer au sol en bénissant ses entrainements qui avaient porté leur fruit. Vérifiant que personne n'arrivait dans le couloir il s'assit à son tour sur la fenêtre dos au vide et s'inclina en tendant le bras pour atteindre les chaussures.

- _Putain d'enfoiré de merde grogna Harry en se rendant compte que son bras était trop court._

Alors en faisant attention qu'elle ne regardait pas ce qu'il faisait il fit venir les chaussures à lui et une fois en main il sauta de la fenêtre et les tendit à Luna qui le regardait avec les yeux brillants de gratitude tout en se rechaussant rapidement.

- Les cybelines te remercient de ton aide sourit Luna.

- Tu les vois réellement ? tenta Harry.

- Bien sur qu'elles existent s'offusqua la jeune fille.

- Je n'ai pas dis qu'elles n'existaient pas, j'ai juste demandé si tu les voyais rétorqua Harry.

- Les autres ne me crois pas avoua Luna.

- Je ne suis pas les autres trancha Harry alors qu'ils arrivaient au niveau du portrait de Maeva qui semblait surprise de les voir ensemble.

- Oui je les vois souffla la jeune fille avant de poser une main sur sa joue avec tristesse. Et je vois aussi cette cicatrice qui se trouve sur ta joue, et cet immense dragon sur ton bras et tes yeux verts que tu caches. Je vois les choses telles qu'elles sont. Je vois la vie sans artifice et sans superficialité. Mais si tu es comme ça tu dois avoir tes raisons et je ne dirais rien.

Harry avait attrapé la main de la fille pour l'enlever de sa joue mais dès qu'il l'entendit parler de sa cicatrice que personne ne connaissait à part Nicolas, sa femme, Jo et Vanessa il se figea. Cette fille parvenait à voir à travers les différentes magies et les différents dons qu'il utilisait. Alors sans même réfléchir il activa son don et épongea la jeune fille qui sourit juste rêveusement.

- J'espère qu'après ça tu me croiras sourit la fillette en reprenant son air complètement allumée. Madame du tableau est-ce que je peux rentrer j'ai du travail.

- Euh oui bafouilla la reine surprise qui ne quittait pas des yeux qui était en état de choc. Quand je sèche, je me mouille. Qui suis-je ?

- Une serviette répondit vite Harry alors que le tableau basculait et que Luna rentrait en sautillant joyeusement avant que Maeva ne se referme. Je crois que je suis paumé là !

- Harry ça va ? s'inquiéta la reine alors que Harry s'asseyait contre le mur en face du tableau.

- Vous savez ce matin en arrivant j'avais peur de voir Potter et je l'ai vu et bizarrement sa stupidité est tellement énorme que ça ne m'a presque rien fait. Puis j'ai vu le fils Malefoy et son cerveau est complètement pourri aussi. Alors comment cette gamine arrive à me déstabiliser autant ? Comment arrive-t-elle à lire en moi comme dans un livre ? Cette cicatrice, il n'y a que 4 personnes au monde encore en vie qui savent que je l'ai soupira Harry en passant sa main sur sa joue lisse. Et comment par tous les dieux elle arrive à voir mon dragon sur mon bras ?

- Eponge la souffla la reine.

- Je l'ai fait et à ce moment là elle m'a regardé comme si elle savait exactement ce que j'étais en train de faire. Imaginez si jamais elle se fait légilimencier par un de ces profs à la con je suis dans une merde noire grogna Harry.

- Généralement ce genre de don s'accompagne de protection mentale Harry, va dans ton dortoir et trie les informations. Et si ces informations ne te donnent pas ce que tu veux appelles Nicolas, il saura te conseiller déclara la reine.

- Vous pensez que c'est un don ? demanda Harry.

- La couleur de ses yeux est étrange, et elle arrive à voir des choses que personnes ne voient. Cela ne peut être qu'un don ou une déficience mentale. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit la 2ème option expliqua la reine.

- Et à mon avis c'est un don et un don très puissant gémit Harry en remontant sa manche. Mon dragon a pris du volume.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Harry ? Tu ne trouves pas l'énigme taquina Stan en sortant de la salle commune.

- Va faire ta ronde et fou moi la paix grogna Harry en se relevant. On discutera plus tard reine Maeva, à demain !

Puis sans attendre une quelconque réponse des deux autres il rentra dans la salle commune et alla dans son lit pour être au calme. Il se mit en position assise avec les genoux repliés devant lui et se plongea dans la transe qui accompagnait ses phases de rangements d'information.

- _Elle a une connaissance des créatures et de la nature ahurissante et cette barrière spirituelle est tout simplement énorme s'étonna Harry en rouvrant les yeux avant de faire un bon en arrière en voyant devant lui une petite créature toute rose qui lui souriait alors que sur sa tête elle avait comme un grelot lumineux qui pendouillait au bout d'une excroissance. Respire Harry, respire. Putain c'est quoi ce bordel !_

Soudain Harry vit la petite créature poser ses deux mains sur son cœur avant de les tendre vers lui.

- Ça veut dire quoi ça ? s'étonna Harry en refaisant le geste.

- _Soit pas débile elle va pas te répondre soupira la jeune homme_

Cependant la petite créature montra ses pieds et fit mine de faire un lacet avant de montrer ses longs cheveux.

- Tu veux me remercier pour avoir récupérer les chaussures de lovegood ? hésita Harry alors que la petite créature hochait la tête sans se départir de son sourire. Je pense que n'importe quelle personne sensée aurait fait la même chose…

- … _Même si je pense que je plane à fond pensa Harry alors que la petite fée hochait négativement de la tête. Il faut que j'appelle et que je vois Nico très vite !_

- Bon bah salut lâcha Harry qui ne savait pas comment se débarrasser de la petite créature.

La cybeline fit clignoter son grelot lumineux et disparut rapidement alors que Harry se jetait sur son téléphone qui se trouvait encore sous son matelas. Et en catastrophe il composa le numéro de Nicolas.

- Harry ?

- Nico j'ai besoin de toi paniqua Harry qui commençait à voir de plus en plus de trucs étranges.

- Je viens te chercher respire calmement !

- Non surtout pas, plus je me calme et plus ça empire, rejoint moi dans la prairie de la forêt interdite qui se situe hors des frontières de Poudlard lâcha Harry qui surveillait du coin de l'œil son dragon qui restait étonnamment bleu.

- Harry si tu fais une crise ne fais surtout pas de magie paniqua Nicolas qui ne savait pas ce qui se passait.

- On se rejoint là bas le plus vite possible trancha Harry en raccrochant et en faisant un clone amorphe pour le remplacer dans le lit avant de sortir de derrière ses rideaux.

_- Putain c'est quoi ces stries pleines de magie sur les murs et ce bouclier qui repousse les stries sur mon lit ! Je dois rejoindre la forêt interdite immédiatement pensa Harry en vérifiant que ses collègues n'étaient pas là avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre et de se transformer en aigle pour rejoindre la forêt interdite._

Et à peine se fut-il posé qu'il se transforma en guépard pour courir le plus vite qu'il pouvait en essayant d'ignorer toutes les nouvelles créatures qu'ils découvraient. Et il arriva en catastrophe dans la prairie où se trouvait déjà Nicolas qui était complètement paniqué en l'attendant.

- Harry ! soupira-t-il de soulagement en le voyant arrivé.

- J'ai fait une connerie Nico cria Harry qui n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement avec toutes les nouvelles informations que son cerveau emmagasinait.

- Tu t'en ai pris à Potter ? haleta Nico.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Harry se calmant de suite dans sa folie. Ah non, lui c'est juste un con sans cerveau mais putain j'ai épongé un élève et regarde mes yeux ? Putain je vois des créatures invisibles et des stries sur chaque centimètre carré du château !

- Harry calme toi et regarde moi ordonna Nico en attrapant la tête de Harry pour fixer ses yeux. Fait tomber ta métamorphomagie.

Cette fois Harry ne chercha même pas à parlementer et fit tomber tous ses sorts afin de fixer son mentor.

- Par merlin la vision céleste murmura Nico en voyant les prunelles vertes de son fils entouré d'un cercle argenté.


	16. Où l'on se dit que ça ne va pas être de

Bonjour à tous,

Vous avez passé une bonne semaine ?

Merci à tous les reviewers et aussi les lecteurs.

Braled : Hello, la vision celeste sera peu à peu expliqué au fur et à mesure que la fic avancera car Luna elle-même ne connait pas les petites subtilités de son pouvoirs. En tout cas merci beaucoup pour la review. A+

Mieryn : Coucou, alors pas trop long de tout lire d'un coup ? et oui il va il y avoir beaucoup de nouveaux personnages dans ma fic mais en même temps j'ai pas trop le choix vu ce que j'en fait lol. En tout cas merci pour avoir pris quelques minutes pour me poster un petit message. Ça fait extrêmement plaisir. Je te dis à bientôt. A+

Chotsala : Hello, bon alors je préfère te prévenir de suite, pour ce chapitre là, ma meilleure amie a versé une larme alors voila. ^^ pour ce qui est de la « relation » entre Luna et Harry ça va être un peu bizarre mais il faut aussi que Harry apprenne et grandisse. Merci pour la review à chaque chapitre ça fait plaisir. A bientôt. A+

Et voila maintenant je n'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse lire tranquillement.

A la semaine prochaine.

A+

Mili

* * *

15 : Où l'on se dit que ça ne va pas être de tout repos

- La quoi ? s'époumona Harry en faisant un pas en arrière. Nico arrête tes délires c'est juste un mythe !

- Vos pouvoirs à vous sont aussi des mythes et des légendes Harry, et essayes de te contrôler, paniquer de t'avancera à rien tenta calmement Nicolas.

- Nico on est des No Name et sauf moi qui a la possibilité d'absorber les dons, chaque personne en a qu'un seul ! J'ai piqué ça à un sorcier cria Harry avant de faire un bon sur le coté en voyant la cybeline juste à coté de lui. Et j'ai une putain de fée rose qui me poursuit !

- Calme toi Harry tu vas finir par nous faire une crise, c'est un superbe don que tu as récupéré expliqua Nicolas avec une voix douce pour apaiser son fils.

- Regarde la gueule de mon tatouage je crois que j'ai de la marge maintenant avant de faire une crise grogna Harry en arrachant la manche de sa chemise pour dévoiler le dragon qui maintenant n'occupait plus l'avant bras mais le bras entier. Et je me demande même si au fond là bas vers l'arbre blanc il n'y a pas des héliopathes.

- Tu as un don merveilleux Harry murmura Nico en plissant les yeux espérant ainsi distinguer les créatures légendaires.

- Je suis pas vraiment d'accord gémit Harry avant de crier excédé. Et qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore à bouger dans tous les sens comme ça !

- De quoi tu parles ? bafouilla Nicolas perdu.

- Pas toi mais elle souffla Harry en montrant la cybeline qui était invisible pour Nicolas tout en se laissant tomber assis au sol. Je vais finir taré si je me mets à parler dans le vide et à montrer des trucs qui n'apparaissent à personne. Rogue se fera un plaisir de me faire enfermer dans la section psychiatrique de sainte Mangouste. Mais en plus elle me tire les cheveux !

En effet la petite fée voyant que le jeune homme ne réagissait pas à ses gestes, lui avait attrapé une mèche de cheveux pour le forcer à se lever et tirait dessus aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

- Harry tu sais aussi bien que moi que la nature des cybelines n'est pas la taquinerie, elle veut peut être te monter quelque chose, je ne sais pas essaye d'oublier le choc et concentre toi sur elle, juste sur ça.

- Je hais ma malédiction grogna Harry avant de fixer la fée rose. Bon alors tu veux quoi ? Que je me lève ? Et tu veux m'emmener où ? Là bas dans la forêt interdite ?

- Harry cherche pas lève toi et suit là soupira Nicolas avant de voir que son fils s'était déjà relevé et avait les yeux plissés en regardant la zone que la cybeline semblait lui avoir indiqué.

- C'est la même présence que j'ai ressentit l'année dernière quand j'ai rencontré Ragnok pour la première fois murmura Harry. Mais il y a un truc qui cloche.

Et là sans même faire attention à Nicolas il s'élança en courant sans même prendre la peine de se transformer ou de remettre sa métamorphomagie en place, il sentait au fond de lui qu'il devait rester en humain sans aucun artifice. La petite fée rose le dépassa rapidement et se mit à le guider à travers la sombre forêt. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un l'appelait à l'aide, il ne savait pas si ça venait de son nouveau don ou d'un de ses anciens mais il fallait qu'il se dépêche. Il finit par arriver dans une zone de la forêt qu'il n'avait encore jamais visitée, et la Cybeline s'agita en pointant quelque chose avec ses petites mains. Et en tournant la tête Harry du se retenir de vomir devant la vue qui s'offrait devant lui. Il y avait au sol plusieurs licornes, certaines mortes à priori complètement exsangues, certaines agonisaient, mais surtout une forme noire était penchée sur une toute jeune licorne et semblait la vider également de son sang.

- _Mais quel monstre est fêlé au point de se condamner ainsi pensa Harry avant d'entendre le cri d'agonie de la pauvre licorne._

Alors sans réfléchir il fit appelle au don d'Alex et se retrouva aux cotés de la chose noire en un clin d'œil et l'éjecta de sur le corps de la pauvre créature grâce à un coup de pied.

- C'est quoi ce bordel on dirait un humain s'horrifia Harry en voyant un semblant de visage se dessiner quand la capuche glissa avant d'être vite remise en place. Et bien si tu es un humain et plus encore si tu es un sorcier tu crains les coups alliés à la magie !

Et avec une dextérité qui aurait fait pâlir de jalousie n'importe quel auror le tout accompagné d'un regard tellement sombre que celui de rogue passait pour un regard aguicheur, il s'élança sur la forme en l'attaquant avec les sorts les plus sournois qu'il connaissait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends utilises le portoloin siffla une voix juste avant que la silhouette ne disparaisse.

- C'était des siamois ou quoi rugit Harry en colère que l'assassin se soit enfui avant que la petite fée n'apparaisse à nouveau en secouant les bras vers la direction des licornes.

Revenant sur ses pas il retourna à l'endroit où se trouvaient les licornes et où Nicolas ne semblait pouvoir pénétrer à cause d'un bouclier qui crépitait.

- Je peux pas passer Harry expliqua Nicolas.

- Je sais il y a un bouclier rétorqua Harry.

- Quel bouclier ? s'étonna Nico.

Cependant Harry ne lui répondit pas et s'accroupit à coté d'une jeune licorne qui gémit de peur. Il leva les deux mains pour montrer qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal et quand elle s'arrêta de trembler il posa sa main sur son encolure pour la caresser doucement. Mais il sentit rapidement un liquide chaud sur sa main.

- Lèche ma main murmura Harry avec une voix douce. C'est ton sang, tu ne peux pas te maudire toi-même n'est ce pas ? Les gens comme ce salopard ne méritent pas qu'on meurt pour eux ! vit, vit et montre lui que tu es plus résistant qu'il ne veut le faire croire. Vas-y lèche, je dois m'occuper du reste de ta famille rapidement si tu ne veux pas rester orphelin.

La jeune licorne se mit à lécher la main de Harry qui sentit les coups de langue de plus en plus vif signe qu'elle allait mieux. Et elle lui donna un coup de tête dans la main et Harry compris immédiatement qu'il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour elle et que maintenant il devait s'occuper du reste des licornes. Rapidement Harry s'élança auprès des autres licornes que la Cybeline lui indiquait et sur les 14 à terre il ne parvint à en sauver que 8. Et par deux fois il du les faire ingurgiter leur sang à l'aide d'une pipette qu'il avait métamorphosé.

- Harry ça va ? demanda doucement Nicolas en voyant son fils debout au milieu des cadavres des licornes.

- Non je ne crois pas ! Qui peut avoir si peu de cœur pour commettre une atrocité pareil Nico ? Pourquoi les sorciers s'en prennent toujours à ceux qui ne parviennent à se défendre ? N'ont-ils aucune limite dans leur folie ? Renier leur enfants est une chose mais tuer des créatures aussi pures c'est complètement insensé murmura Harry qui était pale en regardant le carnage autour de lui alors que les licornes qui se sentaient mieux s'approchaient des cadavres en hennissant de douleur et de peine.

- Je ne sais pas Harry je ne sais vraiment pas, viens vers moi je ne peux pas m'approcher plus déclara Nicolas en tendant sa main.

- Elles ne méritent pas de rester ainsi à se laisser décomposer alors que des gens mal intentionnés peuvent revenir pour les dépecer et les transformer en ingrédients de potion murmura Harry avant de se concentrer.

- Harry ne force pas trop tu vas te déclencher une crise supplia Nicolas en voyant un aura bleutée commencé à entourer son fils.

- Pour une fois je veux essayer d'utiliser mes pouvoirs pour autre chose que la vengeance Nico, je veux offrir à ces créatures un dernier endroit où reposer en paix sourit tendrement Harry les yeux fermés.

Soudainement il rouvrit les yeux et le cercle qui entourait ses pupilles s'épaissit alors qu'il voyait sa magie crépiter dans la prairie et que les licornes encore vivantes venaient se positionner à ses cotés. Il récita en psalmodiant une ancienne litanie qu'il avait lu lors de ses recherches sur le point zéro. C'était un vieux rituel que les anciens sorciers réalisaient afin de rendre hommage à leur protecteur mort. Peu à peu il sentit les autres créatures de la forêt interdite s'approcher de leur prairie, elles avaient aussi entendu le chant du deuil et venait le porter.

- Poserré ne xiap termina Harry alors que les corps des licornes mortes s'évanouissaient en un million de particules de bulles lumineuses qui s'élevèrent dans le ciel.

Il suivit des yeux les bulles avant de sentir un léger coup dans le bas du dos et se retournant il vit le petit poulain qu'il avait sauvé en premier. Il lui caressa doucement le sommet de la tête et vit que des perles dorés coulaient de ses yeux.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir écouté et suivi la petite fée hystérique avant. Perdre des gens qui nous sont chers est dur murmura Harry en se mettant à genoux devant la licorne tout en continuant à caresser le sommet de la tête de l'animal. Il te reste encore de la famille, peut être pas tes parents mais ils sont comme toi, c'est ton clan et ta famille. Cette chose qui vous a attaqué n'était pas normale, je reviendrai demain poser des protections pour que vous puissiez vivre en paix.

Il posa un baiser sur la tête de la petite licorne et s'approcha de Nicolas qui le prit fortement dans ses bras alors qu'il commençait à sangloter.

- C'est horrible, comment les gens peuvent faire ça ? renifla Harry.

- Tu sais la folie n'a pas d'explication mais je trouve que tu as fait ce qu'il fallait pour ces licornes. C'était un très beau rituel d'accompagnement que tu as réalisé. Et comment te sens-tu ? s'inquiéta Nicolas.

- Mal mais pas à cause d'une possible crise, mais parce que ce qui s'est passé est horrible. Il faut trouver un moyen de chopper ce monstre avant qu'il ne revienne faire des siennes. Il a failli décimer un troupeau de 20 licornes en moins d'une nuit gémit le jeune garçon. Je n'aurai pas du paniquer comme ça et me braquer face à la cybeline, j'aurais du la suivre et je serais venu beaucoup plus tôt et il n'y aurait pas eut autant de victime.

- Harry regarde moi ordonna Nicolas. Ce qui s'est passé n'est pas ta faute d'accord. Tu es intervenu le plus rapidement que tu le pouvais étant donné les circonstances, tu ne pouvais pas faire plus. Le seul responsable dans cette affaire c'est celui qui s'en ait pris à elles. Alors si tu essayes de te rendre responsable de ça je vais me fâcher !

- Mais…

- Mais rien du tout Harry coupa Nicolas. Ce qui s'est passé est cruel, horrible et tous les autres adjectifs de ce genre mais ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu es intervenu et tu as sauvé presque une dizaine de licorne qui seraient mortes sans toi. Mais ce n'est pas toi qui les à attaquer !

- La cybeline est d'accord avec toi renifla Harry en voyant la petite fée approuver vivement de la tête.

- Bien sur qu'elle est d'accord parce que j'ai raison soupira Nicolas. Tu veux rentrer à la maison ou retourner à Poudlard ?

- Je vais rentrer à Poudlard et tenter de dormir un petit peu avant le début des cours, de toute manière je finis tôt expliqua le jeune garçon en essuyant le reste de ses larmes avec la manche de sa chemise.

- Prends soin de toi Harry murmura Nicolas en le reprenant dans une étreinte. Et puis je pense que tu vas vite être recontacté par la ligue de potion au sujet de votre potion.

- Je verrai bien marmonna Harry. Je dois retourner au château il est presque 5heures du matin.

Nicolas hocha de la tête et lui posa un baiser dans les cheveux avant qu'Harry ne se retransforme en guépard et ne se mette à courir en direction du château en slalomant entre les différentes créatures qui étaient venus se recueillir. En arrivant aux portes du château il se transforma en chat et utilisa la trappe que les chats des autres élèves utilisaient et il monta en direction de la salle commune.

- Reine Maeva la devinette s'il vous plait ? murmura Harry en faisant sursauter la reine.

- Harry mais c'est quoi cette apparence s'horrifia la reine.

- Oh j'ai oublié de remettre la métamorphomagie en place soupira Harry en sentant la cicatrice sur sa joue avant de reprendre son apparence habituelle. La nuit a été longue reine Maeva on discutera plus tard s'il vous plait.

- Il suffit d'un oui ou d'un non pour qu'elles se séparent... qui sont-elles ? demanda la reine.

- Les lèvres je pense souffla Harry sans même une once de motivation.

- Va te reposer Harry murmura la reine en pivotant.

Harry pénétra dans la salle commune et au moment de monter dans son dortoir il se rendit compte que la table qu'il occupait habituellement pour travailler était occupée par quelqu'un. S'approchant doucement il vit Luna assoupie sur un livre alors que des dizaines de cybelines veillaient sur elle. Il regarda la propre cybeline qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux et elle lui montra Luna et la forêt interdite à travers la fenêtre puis les traces de larmes sur les joues de la jeune fille.

- Elle avait compris ce qu'il se passait ? demanda Harry.

La petite fée hocha de la tête et montrant Luna elle fit une tête désespérée puis vint vers lui pour désigner son dragon et sa joue où il avait normalement sa cicatrice.

- Elle avait compris et elle t'a envoyé me prévenir en pensant que j'aurais plus de chance que elle pour leur venir en aide déduisit Harry alors que les cybelines acquiesçaient toutes d'un même geste. D'accord mais pourquoi est-elle en train de dormir sur une table plutôt que dans son lit ?

A nouveau la cybeline se remit en action et le désigna avant de pointer l'entrée de la salle commune avec son petit index, puis elle fit mine de bailler en montrant l'heure et ensuite elle sourit en faisant des petits gestes de sa main comme pour montrer des milliers de choses invisibles qui l'entouraient.

- J'adore jouer aux devinettes à 5h du matin grogna Harry. Si je comprends elle attendait mon retour et quand elle a vu au loin les conséquences du rituel elle s'est endormie ?

Tout le petit groupe de cybelines hocha la tête d'acquiescement, toute heureuse qu'elles étaient d'être vu et comprises par un autre humain.

- Et aucune de vous n'a eut l'idée de la faire monter se coucher avant qu'elle s'endorme sur cette stupide table ? trancha Harry avec froideur avant de s'approcher et de prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras. Si une seule d'entre vous raconte ce qu'elles sont en train de voir à n'importe quelle personne je vous décime et vous éradique de la surface de la terre.

Et après cette mise en garde face à laquelle toutes les cybelines acquiescèrent il souleva facilement Luna et se mit à léviter pour ne pas se faire refouler par les escaliers et se dirigea vers les dortoirs des filles. Il utilisa la magie sans baguette pour entrer dans le dortoir des premières années et se retint de grogner en voyant une photo de Luna où des gens s'étaient amusés à lui faire des oreilles d'elfes et un groin de cochon et des ailes de diable tout en écrivant « Loufoca ».

- _Quelles sorcières de merde grogna Harry en voyant de fins liens reliés la photo aux occupantes de la chambre._

Avec une délicatesse qui aurait étonné plus d'une personne venant de sa part il posa Luna dans son lit tout en incendiant les cybelines qui riaient en le regardant et une fois qu'il fut sur qu'elle était à l'abri à l'intérieur de ses rideaux il quitta la chambre non sans lancer un sortilège de sommeil sur les autres occupantes de la pièce.

- Vous avez intérêt à surveiller ses arrières au lieu de m'emmerder trancha Harry en sortant de la chambre pour rejoindre son propre dortoir afin de prendre une bonne douche après cette éprouvante soirée.

- _Si tout à l'heure elle me demande comment elle est arrivée dans son lit j'aurais qu'à lui dire que j'en ai aucune idée et que ce sont surement des Tranchesac Ongubulaire qui l'ont porté jusque dans son lit. Après tout je ne peux pas monter les escaliers à cause des sortilèges des fondateurs pensa Harry avant de s'endormir dans un profond sommeil sans rêves._

* * *

- Ah ma belle tu m'apportes quoi de beau s'étonna Harry alors qu'il était en train d'étudier.

Hedwige ne fit que hululer un peu plus fort avant de laisser tomber le parchemin devant son maitre et de repartir rapidement par une trappe qui était à la disposition des chouettes.

- _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce sceau à la con pensa Harry en voyant un chaudron fumant avec une baguette en travers._

- C'est le sceau de la ligue internationale de potion s'étonna Stan qui était à coté de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'ils te veulent ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais idiot, j'ai pas encore ouvert la lettre trancha froidement Harry. Et pourquoi tu vas pas bouffer comme les autres ?

- Bah ouvre alors et je ne savais pas que tu t'inquiétais pour mon alimentation ironisa Stan alors que la salle commune s'ouvrait.

- Mr Stark appela Madame Chourave.

- Oui souffla Harry avant de se figer en voyant les trois personnes derrières elle.

- Papy qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'enthousiasma Stan en se levant.

- Harry n'a pas reçu la lettre ? s'étonna Francis.

- Celle là je suppose ironisa Harry en montrant la lettre encore scellée.

- Tu ne l'as reçu que maintenant ? grogna l'homme qu'Harry reconnu comme Igor Patchanko.

- Toutes les lettres officielles d'Harry passent d'abord par la maison étant donné qu'il est mineur, c'était pour le prévenir que vous m'avez trouvé aux portes du château expliqua Vanessa en s'approchant de Harry et en posant une main sur son front avant de murmurer en posant son propre front sur le front de son frère. Tu as une petite mine ça va ? Et il faudrait que tu fasses apparaitre ton clone au portail de Poudlard un gobelin l'attends avec une cape.

- J'ai connu mieux avoua Harry avant de se concentrer pour faire apparaitre son clone comme l'avait demandé sa sœur. Alors pourquoi es-tu là ?

- Ouvres ta lettre taquina Vanessa.

- Sauf que j'ai le front collé au tien sourit doucement le jeune homme.

- En parlant de coller, Rogue a toujours sa bouteille ou il s'est résigné à l'utiliser ? rit Francis en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil que Stan lui avait dégagé.

- Toujours pouffa un cinquième année de même que tous les autres étudiants qui l'avaient encore en tant que professeur.

- Bon Sénior ouvre la lettre taquina Francis.

- Dites moi ce qu'elle raconte ça ira plus vite nargua Harry.

- Vous savez que vous êtes fatiguant ? ronchonna Igor Patchanko.

- Et le pire n'est pas encore là, quelle dure vie pour vous Monsieur Patchanko de nous avoir convoqués en même temps rit Francis avant de voir le regard froid de Harry. Sénior détends toi un peu, on est juste convoqué pour Espoir/Certitude par les services de recherches du Ministère.

- Le service de recherche du ministère ? demanda Harry avec froideur en serrant ses points pour éviter aux gens de voir ses mains qui tremblaient.

- Ouai sénior grommela Francis qui n'avait pas l'air ravis.

- Ce sera sans moi je n'irai pas, et j'ai des devoirs à finir trancha Harry avec un regard noir.

- Monsieur Stark, vous ne pouvez pas faire une découverte de cette ampleur et dire ensuite que vous laissez tomber gronda Patchanko.

- Je n'irai pas non plus intervint une voix froide depuis l'entrée. Hey Grincheux, hey papy !

- Junior comment vas-tu ? sourit le vieil homme.

- Ça va, mais je suis de l'avis de Harry, je n'irai pas non plus au ministère trancha HarryBis avec une voix qui n'avait pour une fois rien de joviale.

- Pourquoi refusez-vous tous les trois de vous rendre au ministère, vous y serez accueilli avec les honneurs s'étonna Patchanko.

- Je m'en fou des honneurs rétorqua Harry.

- Les Gobelins ne veulent pas que j'y aille lâcha Harry Bis.

- Et je refuse de mettre les pieds dans un endroit où Dumbledore peut tirer les ficelles en coulisse termina Francis à la grande surprise de tous.

- Et si je vous dis que personne n'arrive à réaliser votre potion vous dites quoi ? On a besoin de vous. C'est votre devoir envers le monde sorcier ordonna Patchanko avant de voir que le vieux papy ne l'avait pas écouté et parlait à son arrière petit fils, que Harry continuait ses devoirs et que HarryBis s'approchait doucement. Très bien qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- On ne veut rien à part ne pas aller au Ministère, si vous voulez nous nous rendrons au siège de la ligue des potions, mais nous ne voulons rien à voir à faire avec les pantins de Dumbledore accepta Harry Bis.

- J'ai les sélections de quidditch prévues demain, je ne peux pas partir ce soir trancha Harry en bouclant son devoir d'arithmancie.

- Le professeur Bibine a été mise au courant de votre convocation…

- … à laquelle je n'irai pas répondit Harry en se levant et en essayant d'ignorer la petite fée à coté de lui qui se fendait la poire. Et pourquoi les deux hystériques sont ici ?

- Je voulais voir mon arrière petit fils sourit Francis.

- Je voulais voir Roguy, d'ailleurs en parlant de lui je vais aller le saluer rit Harry Bis en ressortant de la salle commune en courant.

- Oh putain lâcha Harry en sautant par dessus le canapé sans faire attention à ses parchemins qui se retrouvaient par terre avant de se mettre à courir à toute vitesse pour rattraper son clone tout en essayant d'éviter d'éclater de rire. En plus il va dans la grande salle qui doit être presque pleine vu l'heure. Rogue va me tuer !

- Roguyyyyyyyy mon amouuuuuuuuuuur hurla Harry Bis en rentrant dans la grande salle en courant alors qu'Harry faisait appel à toute son occlumencie pour ne pas éclater de rire.

- Junior retiens toi gronda froidement Harry alors qu'un silence de mort s'était fait dans la salle.

- Mais Harry, Roguy a encore Betty coincée dans la main et les cheveux tout gras pleura le clone avant de reprendre avec une voix coquine. Avouez Roguy que vous voulez juste pouvoir tripoter Betty à tout moment de la journée en faisant croire que c'est de notre faute.

- Affl… commença Rogue en levant sa baguette avec menace.

Cependant il ne pu jamais finir la fin de sa phrase que Harry Bis lui avait sauté dessus avec dextérité avant de lui faire boire de force une potion le faisant tomber inconscient immédiatement..

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait au professeur Rogue ? s'insurgea Dumbledore avec une voix menaçante. Vous n'avez été autorisé à pénétrer en ces lieux juste parce que vous avez été convoqué par le ministère et que vous deviez récupérer Monsieur Stark au passage. Agresser un professeur ne faisait pas partie de l'accord.

- Et vous allez faire quoi Dumbledore ? Encore faire des insinuations douteuses sur le Masteria ? Encore tirer les ficelles en coulisses pour faire passer votre bouffon comme le martyre de la situation ? ricana méchamment le clone.

- Nous savons pertinemment tous les trois que c'est vous qui êtes à l'origine de notre convocation par le ministère alors plutôt que vous l'appreniez par des bruits de couloirs autant vous le dire en face car nous ne sommes pas comme vous Dumbldore décréta Francis qui était arrivé avec Patchanko, Mme Chourave, Vanessa, Stan et les autres Serdaigles. Tous les trois nous refusons d'être soumis à vos pantins du service de recherche du ministère pour qu'ils puissent s'attribuer notre travail.

- Hey ma mère travaille là bas !s'indigna un des élèves.

- Et tu es le survivant le plus intelligent des débiles de l'univers on le sait trancha froidement Harry. Et arrêtes de radoter tu deviens vraiment lourd à la longue, change de disque !

- Tais toi sale mangemort cracha le petit rouquin qui était toujours collé à Altaïr Potter.

- Si Sénior était vraiment un mangemort tu serais mort et ton ami aussi depuis son retour pouffa Francis alors qu'un sourire carnassier naissait sur les lèvres de Harry.

- Si vous ne souhaitez pas aller au ministère grand bien vous fasse mais je ne tolérerai pas que vous nuisiez ainsi à la paix de Poudlard ! déclara fortement Dumbledore en faisant exploser son pouvoir alors qu'Harry dressait une barrière invisible pour les protéger. Alors vous allez enlever cette bouteille de la main de mon professeur de potion, lui donner l'antidote de cette potion que vous lui avez donné à boire et quitter le domaine de Poudlard.

- Petit 1 NON, petit 2 NON, et petit 3 NON rit HarryBis. Ils se trouvent que notre ami de la ligue de potion se retrouve dans une situation délicate à cause de notre refus et nous lui avons offert une autre opportunité mais il faut qu'il aille voir ses collègues pour ça. Et étant Francis et moi deux maitres de potions, Masterian de surcroit, il est écrit dans la chartre de Poudlard que Salazard Serpentard avec l'appuie de ses 3 autres amis avaient déclaré Poudlard comme lieux d'accueil pour les maitres de potion qui devaient venir consulter un de leur collègue. Oh Harry tu es aussi maitre de potion Masterian comme le monde est petit nargua Harry Bis.

- Harry j'ai des cours à suivre soupira Harry.

- Monsieur Patchanko vous avez entre vos mains la santé mentale de Poudlard, en espérant que vos collègues comprendront notre décision et répondront favorablement à notre demande. Surtout que lors de votre retour la potion risque d'avoir subit des modifications sourit Francis.

- Comment ça ? s'étonna le potionneux.

- Parce que ça fait un mois qu'ils n'ont rien pu modifier dans la composition et que ces deux gosses sont des fous furieux rit le vieil homme.

- Vous allez finir par nous vexer à nous faire passer pour des psychopathes fit mine pleurer Harry Bis. Miss Stark je peux avoir un câlin ? Après tout je n'ai pas eut le droit aux bisous de félicitations.

- Félicitation Harry pouffa Vanessa en tenant bien la capuche pour ne pas qu'elle tombe et en faisant un bisou sur la joue du clone de Harry.

- Merde je voulais le câlin moi bouda Harry bis.

- Avoir un câlin d'une déesse ça se mérite taquina Stan.

- Mais il y a un truc qui ne colle pas déclara sérieusement Harry avant de s'approcher de sa sœur qui recula d'un pas.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça Harry j'ai déjà eut le droit au vert, au rose et même finir chauve alors reste tranquille, j'ai des cours Lundi décréta Vanessa.

- Tu viens de briser l'espoir de tous les étudiants qui espéraient avoir le droit au retour de la déesse aux cheveux verts. Tu devrais avoir honte ! lâcha Harry.

- Tiens Harry rit Harry bis en versant une drôle de potion sur la tête de Harry qui se retrouva avec les cheveux bleus.

- Et tu te crois drôle ? rétorqua Harry.

- Surtout que je l'ai fais avant toi ! nargua Vanessa en tirant la langue. Tu t'y prends en retard !

- Et tu m'as jamais dis que tu avais eu les cheveux bleus s'offusqua le clone.

- STOP hurla Dumbledore avec colère en voyant combien il était ignoré alors que ses étudiants étaient morts de rire. Si je ne peux pas vous chasser de Poudlard très bien, mais je peux toujours vous expulser de la grande salle car vous êtes un danger pour mes étudiants !

- Madame Chourave on peut dormir chez les Serdaigles ? supplia Harry bis en regardant la directrice de maison qui tentait tant bien que mal de se retenir de rire.

- Mr Harry Junior, même si je ne vous donnais pas l'autorisation, est-ce que vous vous plierez à ma réponse ? pouffa Chourave.

- Bien sur que non se vexa Harry Bis.

- Monsieur Patchanko je compte sur vous pour vite me débarrasser de ces phénomènes car même Mr Stark à l'air de ne plus être contrôlable avec ses deux compères supplia la professeur de Botanique alors que l'homme repartait bredouille.

- Des moldus à Poudlard on aura tout vu renifla dédaigneusement Malefoy s'attirant un regard noir de Harry.

- Tu parles de moi le peroxydée ? sourit Vanessa en s'approchant de la table des Serpentards.

- Je ne vois pas d'autre sous être ici, à part les sangs de bourbe rétorqua Malefoy avec son attitude hautaine alors que les élèves commençaient à se révolter.

- Attention a toi petit garçon qui se prend pour un grand, des fois les minorités et les gens discriminés peuvent devenir dangereux signala Vanessa avec une voix aussi dédaigneuse que le blond. Je ne suis qu'une moldue mais une moldue spécialisée dans les virus biologiques avancés avec un petit frère génie dans le domaine des potions. Ce serait dommage que lors de ta douche un virus soit par hasard libéré sur ton corps et te tue dans d'atroces souffrances en moins de 5 secondes.

- Mon père fait parti du conseil d'administration bégaya le blondinet.

- Et alors ? Ça ne changerait rien au fait que tu seras alors mort dans d'atroces souffrances. Et avec un peu de chance le virus continuera à être actif même après ta mort et décimera toute ta famille. Les moldus n'ont peut être pas la magie mais nous avons des choses bien plus dangereuses. Tu devrais demander à ton idiot de professeur de potions comment se sont passés nos deux premières rencontres et tu serais surpris. Alors si tu tiens à la vie tu vas garder ta langue bien sagement dans ta petite bouche de consanguins abrutis et quand tu auras un minimum de culture et de vocabulaire on en rediscutera termina Vanessa en tournant les talons pour rejoindre son petit frère.

- Miss Stark je ne vous autorise pas à menacer mes étudiants gronda Dumbledore avec une voix froide.

- Alors vous les autorisez à insulter leur camarade sous prétexte que ce sont des péteux blindés de pognon avec leur petit papa au conseil d'administration ? ironisa Vanessa.

- Et un point pour miss Stark un s'enthousiasma Francis.

- Bon si vous avez oublié ce détail, je suis encore étudiant ici alors stop les conneries intervint Harry avant de voir le sourire malicieux de Francis et d'entendre le rire de son clone. Et puis merde faites ce que vous voulez j'ai des devoirs à terminer.

Et ainsi sans un mot il quitta la grande salle sans même faire attention si les autres le suivait ou pas. Et en arrivant au portrait il fusilla la reine qui était pliée en deux à force de rire et il du la menacer de mille et une mort si elle ne se décidait pas à le laisser rentrer dans la salle commune.

- Patchanko a intérêt à ramener sa fraise rapidement soupira Harry en se remettant à sa table basse tout en ramassant les différents parchemins qu'il avait renversé en partant en catastrophe.

- Harry est un phénomène, il a décidé avec Francis de manger dans la grande salle rit Vanessa en rentrant dans la salle commune avant de s'asseoir à coté de lui avec inquiétude. Papa nous a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé Lundi…

- Rien que d'y repenser j'en ai la nausée grogna Harry. Ça a été un véritable massacre, je suis allé reposer des protections et j'espère de tout cœur qu'elles tiendront le choc. Mais je suis sur que c'était un humain, le premier coup que je lui ai porté c'est comme tu m'as appris et il a bronché comme un humain.

- Et tu n'as pas repéré son odeur ?

- Non je n'étais pas sous forme animale à ce moment là, tu sais ça a été plutôt vite soupira Harry. Je l'avais déjà ressenti l'année dernière, et c'est plus une sensation qu'une présence que je détecte. Et encore là si la cybeline ne me l'avait pas dit je ne l'aurais pas su.

- Tu vois vraiment toutes ces choses maintenant ? s'émerveilla Vanessa.

- Oui et la cybeline est juste devant toi déclara Harry en pointant du doigt la petite fée qui semblait tout le temps rire. Tends la main Vanessa !

- Comme ça ? s'amusa la blonde en s'exécutant alors que la petite fée venait se poser dans sa main.

- Elle est dans ta main maintenant sourit Harry. Depuis que je la vois elle ne me lâche plus. A moins qu'elle n'ait toujours été à coté de moi je ne sais pas.

La cybeline fit juste un grand sourire en hochant négativement la tête avant de s'envoler pour prendre une mèche de cheveux de Vanessa qui sentit juste un léger courant d'air proche de son oreille.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Elle est vers mon oreille n'est ce pas ? rit Vanessa.

- Oui sourit Harry.

- _En fait elle me suit depuis que j'ai épongé Lovegood à priori pensa Harry._

- Ça ne te dérange pas si je reste ce week-end ? demanda la grande sœur.

- Depuis quand tu as besoin de mon accord quand tu as déjà choisi ce que tu allais faire ? nargua Harry.

- En fait je suis en mission pour Jo qui est mort d'inquiétude pour toi tout comme le reste de la famille sourit Vanessa en enlevant sa veste pour se retrouver avec son T-Shrit du refuge.

- Jo devait t'emmener faire du shopping grogna le jeune homme.

- Ouai mais on est bien dans ses T-Shirt débiles soupira Vanessa en sortant un livre et un cahier de son sac. Et ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'avais prévu pour faire mon boulot quand même.

- Tu ne devrais pas être en cours normalement ? s'étonna Harry avant de voir le regard malicieux de sa sœur. Sauf si il y a une alerte chimique déclenchée c'est ça ?

- La bave de méduse c'est violent rit Vanessa avant de reprendre avec sérieux. Potter te ressemble énormément.

- Pitié me dis pas que j'ai cette tête d'arriéré gémit Harry.

- Non tu as beaucoup plus de classe que lui sourit Vanessa en l'embrassant sur la tête. Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais on a des devoirs à terminer il me semble.

- Ouais surtout que si junior reste ça va craindre à mort soupira Harry en se remettant sur son arithmancie alors que Vanessa faisait de même en riant.

* * *

- Le frère et la sœur sont sur le même modèle ou quoi s'écria Stan en rentrant dans la salle commune une heure plus tard avec les Serdaigles et les deux incrustes.

- Si tu fais comme s'il n'existe pas au bout d'un moment tu ne l'entends plus déclara Harry sans lever les yeux de son parchemin alors que Vanessa riait doucement.

- Vous faites quoi de beau ? demanda Francis en s'asseyant sur un des fauteuils pendant que Harrybis venait autour de la table.

- Runes 4ème année grogna Harry.

- Réaction biomoléculaire sourit Vanessa.

- Quoi de quoi ? grimaça Stan alors que Vanessa lui tendait son cahier. C'est quoi cette langue bizarre ?

- De la chimie sombre idiot soupira Harry en mettant le point final à son devoir. Et maintenant junior dis moi qu'est-ce que tu as fais ingurgiter à notre bon vieux Roguy ?

- Moi à mon bisounours commença à chanter le clone.

- Oh pitié ta gueule s'insurgea Harry en lui balançant un coussin dans la tête alors que les né moldus explosaient de rire.

- Tu l'as transformé juste en apparence ou vraiment la personnalité ? pouffa Vanessa.

- Grosbisou avec l'apparence et la personnalité expliqua fièrement le clone d'Harry.

- C'est le rose vif, avec deux cœurs sur le ventre ?

- Non celui là c'est groschéri murmura Harry avant de voir le regard taquin de sa sœur. Quoi ! C'est toi et Jo qui me colliez devant les dessins animés tous plus stupides les uns que les autres ! Et puis c'est toi qui devrais avoir honte d'oublier toutes ces conneries avec le nombre de fois où vous faisiez les abrutis avec ça !

- Comment oses-tu de nous traiter d'abruti morpion s'insurgea Vanessa. Attends que j'en parle à Jo, Jared et Sue !

- Surtout que tu tenais super mal ton rôle et que tu finissais toujours par frapper Jo qui te collait en te réclamant des bisous ricana Harry qui se baissa juste à temps pour éviter un coup de sa sœur. Et tu n'as pas le droit de me frapper !

- Et toi tu te moquais toujours de nous ! cria Vanessa en se redressant pendant qu'Harry, déjà debout, s'éloignait avec précaution.

- Mais vous étiez ridicule c'est pas ma faute et je n'étais pas le seul à me moquer se défendit Harry en stoppant un des coups de sa sœur. Et je ne suis plus un gosse !

- Si tu tiens le coup pendant 15 minutes je me teins les cheveux en vert de moi-même, et si tu ne tiens pas tu seras obligé d'appeler tes camarades par leur prénom pendant 48h ricana Vanessa.

- Allez y déesse cria Stanford pendant que tous les Serdaigles commençaient à rire.

- Sauf quelques rares exceptions ! admit Harry avec un regard lourd de sens.

- Sauf quelques exceptions acquiesça Vanessa.

- De toutes façons la question ne se pose pas sourit Harry avant d'attaquer directement comme sa sœur lui avait appris il y a des années.

- Hey Harry tu ferais mieux d'enlever ta robe de sorcier pouffa Harry Bis alors que Harry lui lançait un regard noir avant d'esquiver un coup de sa sœur.

Grognant il enleva sa lourde robe de sorcier pour se retrouver comme Vanessa avec son T-Shirt du refuge.

- On est d'accord on lui dit pas qu'on aime ses T-shirts ? trancha Harry.

- C'est moi ou il te serre encore plus qu'en Aout ? pouffa Vanessa alors que grommelant Harry l'attaquait.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici cria madame Chourave en arrivant dans la pièce 13 minutes plus tard. Wingardium Leviosa.

- Non madame encore deux minutes et je gagne ! cria Harry en essayant de bouger alors qu'il lévitait au dessus du sol.

- Tu parles 2 minutes ? T'es à bout crevette rétorqua Vanessa.

- Madame Chourave gagnante, les Stark perdus ricana Harry Bis alors que Stan se levait et se plantait vers Harry.

- Comment je m'appelle ? sourit le préfet alors que les Serdaigles éclataient de rire.

- Mme Chourave ne faisait pas parti du deal ! rétorqua Harry avec froideur alors que la professeur les faisait redescendre sur le plancher des vaches.

- Ah mince alors pouffa Harry Bis qui s'était déplacée vers Vanessa avec une potion dans la main.

- Je veux bien me sacrifier pour rire pour les prochaines 48h rit la blonde en buvant la potion avant d'avoir à nouveau les cheveux verts. On a perdu tous les deux petit frère ! J'ai fait mon gage, à toi de réaliser le tien !

- Putain et dire que tout ça c'est de la faute à Rogue et à junior grogna Harry avant de voir Stan le regarder avec moquerie. Dégage de là Oll… Stanley !

- Heyyy c'est Stanford s'offusqua le jeune homme.

- Bizarre j'ai toujours pensé que c'était Stanley. Et puis le deal disait appelé mes camarades par leur prénom, pas forcément par leur vrai prénom si j'en pense à un autre Stanley ironisa Harry.

- J'en étais sur qu'il allait trouver une faille au bazar gémit Vanessa en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

- En fait à part Papy Poton, Harry et ta famille je ne t'ai jamais vu appelé personne par son prénom à part Ella une seule fois réfléchit Stan.

- Je veux des explications Monsieur et Miss Stark ! intervint le professeur qui essayait de cacher son sourire.

- Madame avez-vous déjà entendu parler des bisounours ? sourit HarryBis avec malice.

- Pitié pas la chanson espéra Harry alors que son clone commençait à chanter la stupide chanson avec entrain.

- Junior par pitié tais toi supplia Francis qui tentait de calmer sa crise de rire.

- Mais je suis à peine à la moitié bouda le jeune homme.

- Elle a pas besoin d'avoir envie de se suicider grogna Harry.

- Et surtout je ne vois pas le rapport entre votre… talent de chanteur et l'état des deux Stark hésita la professeur.

- Ma potion va transformer Roguy en bisounours, et les deux idiots se battaient car il n'était pas d'accord sur le bisounours concerné rit Harry Bis avant de se prendre deux coussins dans la tête.

- Monsieur Stark n'êtes vous pas sensé être un élève sérieux ? pouffa Chourave.

- Sensé est un bien grand mot rétorqua Harry avec indifférence.

- J'ai demandé aux elfes de maison de vous préparer des chambres commença la professeur.

- Je dormirai avec Harry décréta Vanessa.

- Vous êtes sure Miss Stark hésita Chourave alors que Harry ne réagissait pas plus que ça.

- Bien sur on a plein de trucs à se raconter sourit Vanessa.

- Moi aussi je veux dormir avec Harry rit Francis.

- Et moi je veux le lit du haut ! renchérit HarryBis.

- Mais il n'y a pas assez de place dans la chambre des deuxièmes années bafouilla la pauvre professeur alors que Harry soupirait désespérément.

- Pas de problème, vous transférez les lits des deux crétins qui partagent le dortoir d'Harry dans celui des 3èmes ou des 1ères années et comme ça on pourra faire des potions de la mort qui tue s'enthousiasma Harry Bis.

- Vous ne pouvez pas virer les étudiants de leur propre dortoir ! s'insurgea la professeur.

- Ça ne dérange pas madame intervint immédiatement un des colocataires à Harry qui voyait enfin le moyen de ne pas se faire réveiller à pas d'heure par la non discrétion de Harry.

- Quelle soirée riche en émotion rit madame Bibine en rentrant dans la salle commune. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait boire au professeur rogue mais il fait peur !

- Mais non c'est un bisounours normalement bouda Harrybis.

- Imagine un Rogue qui sourit et qui a envie de faire des bisous à tout le monde, ça a de quoi faire peur trancha froidement Harry en remettant sa robe de sorcier.

- Je dirais à Jo de t'en commander des nouveaux, tu as trop grandi sourit Vanessa.

- Je vais pas rester à 1m40 pour tes beaux yeux Vaness grogna Harry. Et ça sert à rien de les commander maintenant pour devoir en recommander la prochaine fois ! Et de toute façon j'en aurai pas plus l'utilité que ça !

- Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité, on sera tous les deux réquisitionnés surtout pour le réveillon du nouvel an ! Et il devient déterminer à jongler avec les bouteilles rit Vanessa alors que plus personne ne comprenait de quoi les Stark étaient en train de parler.

- Une fois le coup de main pris c'est pas si dur que ça se moqua Harry.

- Dois-je te rappeler le carnage que vous avez fait le jour des tests ? rétorqua Vanessa.

- Peut être mais le temps est passé depuis trancha Harry.

- Ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu t'es entrainé à ce truc débile gémit Vanessa en serrant un coussin contre son visage pour ne pas voir le micro sourire malicieux de son frère. Et avec ton examen de potion peux-tu me dire quand est-ce que tu as eu le temps de t'entrainer ?

- Non trancha Harry.

- Vous allez finir par avoir ma peau ! Venant de Jo je le savais mais toi Harry tu abuses soupira Vanessa.

- Pas que cette discussion ne soit pas passionnante Monsieur et Miss Stark mais j'aimerai savoir Monsieur Stark si je peux compter sur vous demain pour les sélections ? interrompit Bibine alors que Chourave semblait contente de voir Harry si plein de vie.

- Je vous ai donné ma parole Lundi professeur, et généralement quand je donne ma parole je ne reviens pas dessus. Dans tous les cas je ne serai pas parti ce soir déclara froidement Harry.

- Le professeur bibine n'est pas sa professeur cette année, mais plutôt une collègue voire une camarade, est-ce qu'elle rentre dans les termes du pari ? s'amusa Harry Bis faisant rire Francis et soupirer désespérément Harry.

- Ça n'en reste pas moins un professeur et il est hors de question que je l'appelle par son prénom rétorqua Harry en incendiant ses deux confrères du regard.

- Tu as traité Rogue de connard pendant le Masteria répliqua malicieusement Francis à la stupeur des étudiants et des deux enseignantes. Et si je me souviens bien tu l'as aussi traité de pathétique maitre de potion avec ses tentatives débiles la nuit pour paraitre moins con le jour.

- Alors petit un Francis, Rogue n'était en aucun cas mon professeur ou une personne que je respecte pendant le Masteria et il était hors de question que je fasse de même. Petit deux le connard c'est lui qui l'a cherché et ce n'était que par but pédagogique. Et petit trois je l'ai même pas traité de pathétique maitre de potion mais de pseudo maitre de potion ! Et ce jour là tous les autres allaient lui tomber sur la gueule…

- Sauf moi sourit Harry Bis.

- … Oui sauf toi qui dormais comme une souche soupira Harry. Donc on ne peut en aucun cas comparer Rogue qui ne mérite aucun respect au professeur Bibine qui en mérite. Point barre.

- Vous savez ils ont raison vous pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom taquina la professeur de vol.

- Professeur si vous aussi vous vous y mettez j'assiste aux sélections demain et après vous vous débrouillez je ne me suis jamais engagé pour les matchs rétorqua Harry.

- Miss Stark votre petit frère est dur en affaire grimaça la professeur de vol alors que Vanessa éclatait de rire.

- Et rigole pas Vaness car ça je le tiens de toi et pas de Jo trancha Harry.

- J'avoue mais Jo est trop bonne patte sourit malicieusement la blonde aux cheveux verts.

- D'ailleurs il s'est débarrassé de la méduse ? s'étonna Harry avant de voir le sourire de sa sœur. Vraiment trop bonne patte !

- Tu rentres, tu bosses une semaine et elle démissionne en pleurant, c'est pas plus compliqué rit Vanessa.

- Monsieur Stark demain 9h sur le terrain de quidditch ? Les sélections commencent à 9h30 déclara la professeur avant de sortir alors que Harry avait acquiescé.

- Professeur Chourave vous semblez perplexe demanda Vanessa en voyant la professeur hésitante entre rester et sortir de la salle.

- Je dois aller voir mes Poufsouffles mais je n'ai pas envie que la maison des Serdaigles finissent en Bisounours sourit la femme penaude.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Mme Chourave je veille sourit Francis.

- Vous veillez ? pouffa froidement Harry.

- Papy vous êtes pires que nous se moqua Harry Bis.

- Je ne peux même pas compter sur Miss Stark vu son penchant pour la violence taquina Chourave avant de regarder Stan. Monsieur Ollerton, étant préfet c'est votre devoir de faire en sorte que tout se passe bien. Vous serez donc responsable. Bonne soirée.

- Professeuuuuuuuur nonnnnnnn pitiééééééééééééé hurla Stan en se levant avant de percuter le tableau qui venait de se refermer.

- Tout va bien se passer Stanley, tu veux une potion pour te détendre ? plaisanta Harry avec un sourire mauvais tout comme ses deux comparses alors que les autres étudiants éclataient de rire.

- Harry tu veux pas redevenir le grognon qui incendie tout le monde quand il y a trop de bruit ! Regarde tes livres et tes parchemins n'attendent que toi et il y a toute la bibliothèque aussi. Grand père si tu es sage je t'offrirais une bonne bouteille de whisky moldu comme tu aimes. Et toi Harry junior…. Euh je ne sais pas mais fait pas le con supplia Stan.

- Je le trouve pas crédible pour ma part rit Harrybis en s'asseyant à la table basse.

- Les gars j'ai eut une idée pour la potion déclara Harry calmant du même fait les deux autres potioneux alors que Stan lui faisait un sourire de remerciements.

- Hey Stanford je crois que mon petit frère vient de te sauver la mise murmura Vanessa en s'approchant du préfet.

- Ouais soupira le préfet en voyant les trois accros aux potions griffonner les feuilles devant eux comme des déments.

* * *

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? grommela Harry en se réveillant alors que la cybeline qui l'accompagnait habituellement lui tirait une mèche de cheveux. J'arrive mais si je ne veux pas réveiller tout le monde attend moi dans la salle commune !

- _Putain il est 4h du matin, je me suis couché y'a a peine une heure gémit Harry en sortant du lit sans réveiller sa sœur et en se changeant d'un rapide geste de la main avant de descendre dans la salle commune à toute allure._

Et là à sa grande stupeur il n'y avait pas seulement sa cybeline mais aussi une bonne partie de celles qui restaient normalement avec Luna.

- Dans quoi elle est encore allée se fourrer grogna Harry alors que toutes les petites fées commençaient à bouger. Arrêtez de vous exciter je ne comprends pas, alors si vous êtes venus me réveiller c'est qu'il y a un problème ? Elle est hors de la salle commune c'est ça ?

Rapidement les petites fées s'élancèrent hors de la salle commune et Harry se mit sous tous ses sorts de protections avant de les suivre. Et étrangement elles n'allèrent pas à l'extérieur du château comme Harry l'avait cru au départ mais ils montèrent dans le couloir de l'aile droite du 2e étage.

- _Ollerton m'avait pas baragouiné un truc sur ce couloir ? réfléchit Harry alors que les cybelines s'étaient arrêtées devant une porte._

Cependant quand il posa sa main sur la poignée les petites fées commencèrent à s'exciter en prenant des poses terrifiantes signe qu'un danger devait se trouver derrière la porte.

- _Bordel dans quoi est-ce qu'elle s'est encore fourrée cette idiote grogna Harry._

Il abaissa prudemment la poignée de la porte et la tira avec précaution alors qu'un grognement sourd se faisait entendre et que les cybelines se mettaient à frémir de peur.

- _D'accord Lovegood, blessée et inconsciente surement pour essayer de libérer le lutin dans la cage du fond, et un putain de chien à trois têtes de mauvais poils devant ! récapitula Harry. Et tu m'étonnes qu'il soit de mauvais poil le pauvre clebs, il est enchainé ! Bon allez Harry c'est quand tu veux !_

Insonorisant le couloir et cachant ses traces pour ne pas qu'on puisse le repérer Harry fit sauter son sortilège d'invisibilité et rentra dans la pièce. Comme il s'y attendait le chien se précipita directement vers lui mais Harry chargea ses pupilles de magie et fixa le chien qui s'immobilisa immédiatement.

- Je ne te veux pas de mal, mais Lovegood est blessée je suis obligé de passer. Tu lui as fait du mal alors qu'elle aurait pu te lancer plein de sortilège. Mais elle ne voulait pas te faire mal. Alors laisse moi passer ordonna Harry alors que le pauvre chien reculait dans un coin de la pièce. Bon chien…

- _Putain je vais pas pouvoir tenir longtemps comme ça gémit inconsciemment Harry en sentant ses yeux commencer à le piquer._

Doucement sans geste brusque il s'approcha de Lovegood et vérifia qu'elle était juste inconsciente avant de lui faire boire une potion et de libérer le pauvre lutin d'un geste de la main. Avec précaution il prit Luna dans ses bras et sortit de la pièce en refermant doucement la porte. Et au moment où il referma la porte il sentit des alarmes silencieuses se mettre en place et des professeurs arrivés.

- Et merde grogna Harry en replaçant tous ses sorts et en courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

Et à sa grande surprise en arrivant au niveau de la salle commune il vit le portrait ouvert avec son clone qui semblait l'attendre.

- Laisse là invisible sur le canapé en attendant ils ne vont pas tarder à débarquer dans la salle commune, il faut faire comme si on travaillait sur la potion lâcha le clone qui avait éparpillé toutes leurs notes et gribouiller un tableau qu'il s avaient trouvé plus tôt dans la soirée.

- _Pas besoin de me le dire c'est ce que je pensais faire soupira Harry en déposant précautionneusement Luna sur un des canapés avant de s'asseoir derrière la table basse._

- Et si on baissait le nombre de feuilles de napel pour en rajouter au niveau de l'herbe de paramal demanda Harrybis alors que la porte s'ouvrait sur Dumbledore et Mc Gonagall.

- Non ça ira pas, déjà que l'herbe de paramal rend la potion instable si on….

- Monsieur Stark qu'est-ce que vous faites dans la salle commune à cette heure là ? gronda Dumbledore.

- Il est pas si tard que ça bailla Harry en faisant semblant de regarder sa montre. Ah oui quasiment 5h du matin quand même.

- Il est interdit de parler potion toute la nuit ? s'étonna Harrybis.

- Je crois que personne n'a jamais été assez passionné pour ça rétorqua Harry avant de voir la mine sévère des deux professeurs. Il y a un problème ?

- Est-ce que vous avez vu passer quelqu'un depuis la dernière demi-heure ? demanda Dumbledore.

- A part des chats non lâcha Harry.

- Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous couchez tous les deux déclara Dumbledore en sortant de la pièce non sans lancer un regard suspicieux envers les deux garçons.

- Oh putain on l'a échappé belle soupira Harry Bis alors que Harry reprenait déjà Luna dans ses bras pour la porter jusqu'à son dortoir.

- Retourne dans ton lit ordonna froidement Harry qui en avait vraiment marre.

Il lévita pour atteindre le dortoir des filles de premières années et comme précédemment il déposa précautionneusement la jeune fille dans son lit avant de prendre le temps de nettoyer sa plaie au front alors que les petites cybelines virevoltaient au dessus de Luna avec un air peiné.

- C'est votre travail d'éviter qu'elle se mette dans ce genre de situation grogna Harry alors que les fées baissaient la tête penaude. Vous savez qu'elle n'est pas assez forte pour ce genre de choses ! Et si je ne vous voyais pas ? Elle serait restée là bas inconsciente pendant combien de temps ?

Une des petites cybeline se détacha du groupe et s'approcha de Harry et dessina sur son front une cicatrice comme celle d'Altaïr et avec un air douloureux posa sa main sur son cœur.

- Je sais qu'elle est amie avec cette bande d'abruti mais ça n'explique pas….tout murmura Harry en comprenant enfin. Elle était avec eux c'est ça ? Et eux ils ont fuis en voyant le chien pendant que Lovegood a vu le lutin. Et elle a tenté d'aller le libérer et les autres ne sont même pas restés ? Et ils ont prévenus personnes qu'elle était peut être blessée ?

A son raisonnement les cybelines hochèrent la tête pendant qu'Harry serrait les poings de colère face à l'attitude déplorable de celui qui fut son frère. Grommelant contre l'absence de cerveau chez les sorciers Harry remonta dans son dortoir afin de prendre une bonne douche pour essayer de calmer la fureur qui courait dans son corps et qui malheureusement faisait gagner du rouge sur son dragon.

- Tous le monde est attendue dans la grande salle à 6h30 exactement retentit la voix puissante de Dumbledore dans l'intégralité du château.

- _Et bien dis donc ça a l'air de le turlupiner à fond cette histoire pensa Harry en sortant de la douche et en s'habillant._

- Ah putain c'est quoi ce bordel grogna Vanessa en s'étirant sous la couette.

- C'est bien beau qu'il nous ordonne d'aller nous coucher pour nous faire nous lever 30 minutes plus tard râla Harry bis alors que Harry sortait de la salle de bain.

- C'est quoi cette école de merde où ils vous font lever à pas d'heure gémit Vanessa avant de voir le regard sombre de son petit frère.

- On l'a vu débarqué dans la salle commune y'a a peine trois quart d'heure et il semblait à la recherche de quelqu'un expliqua Harry avec indifférence.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous foutiez encore debout à cette heure ? bougonna Francis qui se redressait difficilement dans son lit.

- On inventait de nouvelles théories pour la potion rit Harry Bis.

- Je suis vraiment trop vieux pour ces conneries soupira le vieil homme en allant dans la salle de bain.

- Je vous attends dans la salle commune déclara Harry en descendant pour aller s'asseoir devant sa table pour se concentrer.

Il envoya des piques de magie à Lovegood espérant qu'elle se réveillerait dans les temps. Et il attendit en silence que les autres descendent, et les étudiants n'avaient pas l'air d'être très content d'être réveiller à cette heure là un week-end s'il en croyait les menaces de morts qu'il entendait.

- Hey Stanley pourquoi on est convoqué ? demanda Harry en voyant le préfet encore en pyjama alors qu'il enfilait une robe de sorcier par-dessus.

- J'en sais rien et c'est Stanford grogna le préfet de mauvais poil.

- Allez courage Francis on a presque fini de descendre les escaliers sourit Vanessa qui aidait le papy à descendre du dortoir.

- Luke viens m'aider avec mon grand père s'il te plait héla Stan en faisant signe au préfet de 7ème année.

- J'espère que votre directeur de merde a une bonne raison pour me faire me lever aussi tôt soupira Francis.

- Peut être que Rogue a utilisé notre shampoing et a les cheveux propres ! Et c'est tellement exceptionnel qu'il veut partager ça avec tout le monde décréta Harry bis en descendant du dortoir et en faisant rire tous les étudiants qui se mirent à sortir de la salle commune.

- _Bon en tout cas Lovegood est debout et a toujours l'air aussi perdue dans son monde releva Harry en voyant la blonde descendre de son dortoir._

- Harry tu… commença Vanessa avant de voir son petit frère lui montrer ses oreilles. Tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi tu as encore passé toute la nuit à étudier ta foutue potion au lieu de te reposer ?

- J'aime bien les potions sourit doucement Harry alors que sa sœur lui ébouriffait les cheveux.

- Que tout le monde s'assois à sa place ordonna froidement Dumbledore alors qu'ils rentraient tous dans la grande salle.

- _Et bien le petit groupe de Gryffondors a l'air bien pale et rassuré de voir Lovegood ! Bande de cons! remarqua Harry. Et pourquoi ce péteux de Malefoy a l'air aussi fier de lui ?_

- A la rentrée je vous ai signalé que le couloir de l'aile droite du 2e étage vous était interdit commença Dumbledore avec une voix grave et chargée de magie pour détecter les responsables.

- _Connard pensa Harry en levant des barrières de protections indétectables autour de leur petit groupe et de Lovegood qui sourit juste en sentant sa magie._

- Cette nuit une personne a pourtant défié cet ordre. La ou les personnes responsables peuvent mériter le renvoi immédiat pour avoir enfreint les règles les plus primordiales du règlement intérieur et pour avoir outrepasser une interdiction dictée par le directeur. Donc tant que les personnes ne se seront pas dénoncées nous ne bougerons pas de la grande salle trancha Dumbledore en gardant son regard fixé sur Harry.

- Et si au lieu de fixer Sénior comme si vous alliez le bouffer sur place vous regardiez avec le sort que vous avez déployé pour trouver les coupables, on pourrait retourner se coucher grogna Francis alors que les yeux de Dumbledore se durcissait de s'être fait dénoncé par le vieil homme.

- Monsieur Despérados menaça Dumbledore.

- Quoi ! Vous m'accusez peut être ? C'est sur que je suis dans une forme olympique pour faire ce genre de choses ironisa le grand père alors que HarryBis éclatait de rire. Si votre couloir est si dangereux que ça vous le faites condamner et puis voila ! C'est comme si vous laissiez un verre de pastis à une ivrogne en lui disant de ne pas y toucher. Ce sont des gosses dans cette école et tout ce qui est interdit les attire inévitablement !

- Un pastis Francis ? De si bon matin nargua Harry.

- Il n'y a pas d'heure pour un bon pastis bien frais sourit le vieil homme alors que Stan levait les yeux au ciel.

- Professeur c'est nous mais ce n'étais qu'un accident intervint hystériquement une première année de Gryffondor avec les cheveux en broussailles et les dents de devant légèrement en avant.

- Tais toi Granger ordonna Altaïr pale comme un mort.

- Si vous aviez pas fait les imbéciles en sortant à pas d'heure de la salle commune à cause de Malefoy je n'aurai jamais été embarquée dans vos conneries pour vous ramenez dans la salle commune. Je ne veux pas être renvoyée pleura hystériquement la jeune fille alors que Dumbledore ne savait plus où se mettre du moins jusqu'à ce que Vanessa se lève.

- Miss Stark que faites vous ? s'insurgea Dumbledore.

- A trois heures du matin j'étais encore avec les deux hystériques à parler potions, et trois heures plus tard vous réveillez tout le monde, même nous qui ne sommes en aucun cas vos élèves pour des conneries que vous auriez pu prévoir bien avant déclara sombrement Vanessa. L'hystérique et le petit fils à sa maman de hier se sont à moitié dénoncés avec un autre malofois, alors virez les, tuez les, faites en ce que vous voulez mais moi je vais dormir que ça vous dérange ou non.

- Je décide dans cette école rétorqua Dumbledore.

- Dans ce cas décidez vite car sinon la baffe que je vous ai mis dans la tête en février ne sera que caresse face à ce que je vous réserve termina Vanessa avec une voix glaciale en quittant quand même la grande salle.

- Harry, je pense que ta sœur n'est pas du matin pouffa Stan.

- Mais elle a raison Dumbledore, vous avez vos coupables, et nous nos lits nous appellent ! trancha Francis en se levant avec une grimace. Un bon verre de pastis et ça repartirait aussi sec.

- Papy il est même pas 7heures du matin soupira Stan.

- _Pourquoi Quirrel a l'air tellement soulagé ? Et c'est quoi cette foutue bizarrerie que je vois toujours autour de lui ? se concentra Harry en fixant son incapable professeur de défense._

- Pourquoi autant de haine dans ce monde ! s'étonna Rogue avec un air peiné en arrivant dans la pièce faisant ainsi explosé de rire tous les étudiants.

En effet le professeur ressemblait à un ours tellement il était devenu poilu. Mais ce poil était rouge vif et sur son ventre se trouvait un énorme cœur dans un rond blanc. Et la seule chose qui permettait de reconnaitre l'homme comme étant rogue était la bouteille collée dans sa main, son nez crochu et la touffe de cheveux noir graisseux sur la tête.

- J'avoue les bisounours sont pas toujours mignon s'écœura Harrybis faisant pouffer de rire tous les Serdaigles qui sortaient de la grande salle.

- _J'y crois pas, elle cherche vraiment les emmerdes soupira Harry en voyant Luna rejoindre le groupe de Gryffondor alors que les cybelines tentaient de la retenir. Mais en tout cas je ne sais pas ce qui est caché là bas mais ça a l'air d'être du sérieux_


	17. Où il est dur d'être le voleur volé

Hello la compagnie :),

Bon alors d'abord vous avez le bonjour de Mili, elle vous aime et vous fait des gros bisous mais son chérie la kidnaper donc elle ma laisser les reine pour le chapitre (et je pense que sa arrivera encore quelque fois)

Bref je me présent, Red, coach et grand patron à Mili ^^

Je vous laisse à votre lecture et vous dis peut être à une prochaine fois :)

Peace et que la Force soit avec vous ;)

Red

P.S. "Iron-Man c'est le plus fort :D"

* * *

Réponse à Chotsala : Coucou, alors les dons des No Name vont être révélés peu à peu mais j'ai déjà semé beaucoup d'indices ^^. Le trio infernal va perdurer un bon moment donc les rires seront encore de mise.. En tout cas merci beaucoup pour le petit message. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres. A bientôt. A+. Mili

* * *

16 : Où il est dur d'être le voleur volé

- On va prendre l'air Harry ? demanda Vanessa avec un regard qui n'admettrait pas de refus.

- De toute manière je dois être sur le terrain de quidditch dans trente minutes déclara Harry en haussant les épaules et en se levant. Les deux timbrés, évitez de mettre au point des théories qui feront tout péter !

- Hey s'offusquèrent Francis et Harrybis qui étaient en train de réfléchir sur la potion.

- Y'a que la vérité qui blesse nargua Harry en sortant de la salle commune alors que les deux autres continuaient de l'insulter.

- Tu as encore mal aux oreilles ? hésita Vanessa.

- C'est bon il a levé son sortilège d'écoute mais bon il faut quand même rester sur ses gardes avec Dumbledore expliqua Harry alors qu'ils prenaient la direction du parc de Poudlard.

- En toute honnêteté Harry, tu as aussi mis les pieds dans ce couloir n'est ce pas ? demanda Vanessa avant de se rendre compte que son petit frère restait indifférent à sa question. Est-ce à cause de toi que Potter et les autres ont finis dans ce couloir ?

- Je croyais que j'avais le feu vert pour l'emmerder autant que je le voulais rétorqua Harry avec des yeux brillants de haine.

- Oui mais pas quand tu mets ta propre sécurité en jeu comme ce matin soupira Vanessa. Tu as caché ton dragon mais je suis sure que ce matin le rouge avait gagné du terrain et que c'est pour ça que tu tirais une tête comme c'est pas permis. Je suis juste inquiète Harry, je n'ai pas envie qu'à cause de cette bande de con tu nous refasses une crise comme en février.

- Non Potter et sa clique se sont débrouillés comme des grands pour se foutre dans la merde tout seuls, oui j'ai bien été dans ce couloir ce matin très tôt, et oui j'étais très en colère et le dragon a gagné du rouge répondit Harry avant de voir sa sœur ouvrir sa bouche. Et non je ne te dirais pas pourquoi !

- _Je le sais même pas moi-même pourquoi j'étais en colère pensa Harry._

- Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec le début de la semaine ? s'inquiéta Vanessa.

- Oui et non, c'est plutôt ce drôle de pouvoir qui me perturbe et je dois faire le point moi-même avant de pouvoir en parler soupira le jeune garçon.

- _Et il va vraiment falloir que je mette les points sur les i avec Lovegood, ses conneries vont vite me gaver grogna Harry._

- Dis moi le sorcier que tu as épongé ce serait pas une sorcière par hasard ? taquina Vanessa en voyant son frère perdu dans ses pensées.

- Et même si c'était le cas je ne vois pas vraiment le rapport s'étonna Harry en utilisant toute son occlumencie pour ne rien laisser paraitre.

- Je te taquinais soupira Vanessa qui était quand même déçu de ne pas avoir le fin mot de l'histoire sur les secrets de son frère. Mais si tu es allé dans ce couloir, je suppose que tu as pris tes précautions, alors pourquoi Dumbledore était persuadé que c'était toi ?

- Parce que c'est un con qui peut pas me blairer car je suis trop intelligent pour lui et que c'est un crime d'avoir un cerveau chez les sorciers ironisa Harry avant de voir sa sœur lever les yeux au ciel. J'ai bien couvert mes arrières mais une alarme silencieuse s'est déclenchée ce qui l'a alerté avec Mc Go. Je crois qu'il a tout de suite pensé à moi car il est arrivé dans la salle commune très peu de temps après moi.

- C'est pour ça que ton clone disait qu'il vous avait dis d'aller vous couché 30 minutes plus tôt ? se rappela Vanessa.

- Je croyais que tu étais en mode zombie ce matin taquina Harry.

- Il est quand même pas venu vérifier dans le dortoir ? s'horrifia la jeune femme sans relever la moquerie de son frère.

- Non, Junior m'attendait dans la salle commune, on a fait semblant de ne pas être allé se coucher et d'avoir travaillé sur les potions toute la nuit, mais il ne nous a pas vraiment cru je pense vu le regard qu'il nous a lancé en sortant de la salle commune. C'est pour ça qu'il se retrouve dans la merde, son petit chouchou s'est clairement fait balancer devant tous les élèves. Il va devoir le sanctionner mais je pense que ce ne sera pas grand-chose par rapport à ce qu'il avait prévu de me faire à moi expliqua la jeune Serdaigle.

- Quand tu disais qu'il fallait que tu te la joues en finesse je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point quand même haleta Vanessa. J'en parlerai à papa pour que tu rentres avant la fin de l'année à la maison, cette école est un vrai nid à emmerdes. Ce n'est vraiment pas sain d'être continuellement harcelé comme ça.

- Là ça l'a surtout emmerdé parce qu'il perd la face avec des « invités » dans le château. En plus des invités proche de moi donc s'il pouvait me démonter il en aurait profité à fond mais en temps normal quand il m'oublie c'est plutôt cool expliqua Harry. Même si ce vieux con a le chic pour trouver des professeurs de défenses complètement stupides ! Je pensais avoir eut le pompon l'année dernière avec Black mais cette année c'est encore pire. On à l'impression d'être sur une mauvaise chaine cryptée à la télé tellement il bégaie.

- D'accord je vois le genre pouffa Vanessa alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le stade de quidditch. Ce terrain serait parfait pour une bonne partie de baseball avec le reste de la famille.

- Dois-je te rappeler comment se finissent les parties de baseball à la maison ? nargua Harry.

- Oh ça fini en n'importe quoi comme à peu prêt pour tout rit Vanessa.

- Oh Déesse vous avez à nouveau les cheveux verts ! Nous sommes vos humbles serviteurs s'enthousiasmèrent les jumeaux qui étaient déjà en train de voler.

- File moi ça ordonna Vanessa en attrapant une batte d'un des jumeaux pour frapper dans un cognard qui arrivait vers eux à toute vitesse.

- Et un home-run un applaudit Harry alors que les deux rouquins regardaient Vanessa avec stupéfaction.

- Merci merci salua Vanessa comme si elle avait un public. Mais c'est franchement moins cool qu'une vraie batte.

- Pour les joueurs de quidditch c'est une vraie batte expliqua Harry.

- C'est parce qu'ils n'ont jamais joué avec une vraie batte de baseball décréta la jeune femme.

- Elles sont trop longues pour pouvoir être manier avec une seule main pendant que les joueurs sont en train de voler soupira Harry.

- Et puis leur balle est ridicule, même un aveugle arriverait à la viser grogna Vanessa.

- Le cognard est franchement plus gros qu'une balle quand même nargua le jeune Serdaigle.

- On devrait l'emprunter pour les vacances et Sue arriverait pour une fois à la rattraper se moqua la jeune femme aux cheveux verts.

- Tu sais que ce que tu viens de dire sera répété, déformé et amplifié !

- Mais non tu n'oserais pas faire ça à ta sœur préférée sourit Vanessa en rendant sa batte à un des jumeaux.

- J'avoue je n'oserai pas faire ça à Sue se moqua Harry alors que Vanessa se tournait vers lui avec une mine vexée.

- Mais vous êtes combien dans votre famille ? bafouilla un des Weasley.

- Vous êtes bien mal placé pour ce genre de questions Weasley rétorqua Harry froidement.

- Harry sourit malicieusement Vanessa. J'ai les cheveux verts je te rappelle !

- C'est pas mes camarades, ils sont pas à Serdaigles ! se défendit Harry avant de soupirer en voyant sa sœur qui jouait avec ses cheveux vert. Je te déteste Vaness !

- Et tu préfères Sue je sais nargua Vanessa. Alors reprends ta phrase sans erreurs maintenant !

- Vos gueules Fred et Georges grogna Harry avant de se tourner vers sa sœur. Contente ?

- Très rit Vanessa avant d'ébouriffer la tignasse de son frère. Plus que 36h et après tu reprends tes habitudes.

- C'est vrai que c'est balo moi je suis soumis au pari pour 48h mais toi tu n'as pas de temps pour tes cheveux verts ! Enfin tu auras le temps que je mettrais à te faire un antidote ! nargua Harry alors que Vanessa ouvrait les yeux d'horreurs.

- Vous êtes très belles avec vos cheveux verts, ô grande déesse ! lâchèrent en chœur les deux Gryffondors.

- Vous savez que vous êtes agaçants tous les deux gémit Vanessa. Et je croyais que les sélections commençaient qu'à 9h30 ?

- Le directeur a convoqué tous les professeurs et tous ceux qui ont foutu le bazar à Poudlard cette nuit! Expliqua Fred.

- Notre petit frère et notre petite sœur foutent le bazar et ils ne nous invitent même pas s'outra Georges.

- Quoi que d'après les rumeurs en fait ce serait Loufoca qui les aurait attirés là bas reprit Fred.

- Pourtant l'autre hystérique de ce matin a désigné Malofoy s'étonna Vanessa sans faire attention à son frère qui serrait les points de colère

- _Putain mais quelle idiote !_

- C'est Malefoy, mais il a clamé son innocence en disant qu'il n'y avait pas de preuves contre lui, et Loufoca s'est dénoncée toute seule avec une histoire dont elle seule a le secret. Altaïr et Ronron ont tout de suite été d'accord avec elle en disant que c'était elle qui les avait attirés là dedans. Mais Madame Chourave a mis son nez dedans et ils nous ont fait quitter la grande salle alors que ça commençait à hurler dans tous les sens lâcha Fred avec un air dépité.

- _J'espère que chourave arrivera à limiter les dégâts !_

- Ça n'a pas l'air de te réjouir que ton petit frère soient sortis d'affaire releva Vanessa.

- Pas comme ça ! On fait des conneries mais nous au moins on les assume on ne les mets pas sur le dos de personnes qui n'auraient jamais pu faire ça soupira Georges. Ils se comportent comme de véritables Serpentards !

- Non plus trancha froidement Harry. Les Serpentards sont rusés, ils ne se seraient pas fait prendre. Et quand bien même ils se seraient fait prendre ils auraient gardé leur fierté. Leur comportement détestable ne relève d'aucune maison ! Et ne me regardez pas avec des yeux comme ça, que vous le vouliez ou non c'est vous les plus Serpentards par rapport à eux.

- Comment oses-tu s'offusquèrent les jumeaux.

- Je ne vois pas l'insulte là dedans rétorqua Harry. Être à Serpentard n'est pas une tare, pas plus que d'être à Poufsouffle ! Si vous faites une discrimination comme ça, c'est comme si vous accordiez de l'importance à la valeur du sang.

- Mais ce sont des mages noirs s'insurgea un des jumeaux.

- Le sectarisme et le racisme dans toute sa splendeur ironisa Harry. Prenez la liste des prisonniers d'Azkaban et regardez si ce sont tous des Serpentards ! Dites vous que la personne qui a « crée » le Quidditch tel que nous le connaissons est Sylas Wilensen un Serpentard dans toute sa splendeur, et beaucoup de personne le qualifie de génie pour son invention qui fait des accros comme vous. Dites vous que Bridget Wenlock est une célèbre arithmancienne, c'est la première à avoir prouvé les propriétés magiques du chiffre sept. Et devinez quoi c'était une Serpentard ! Yardley Platt, célèbre Gryffondor, et tueur en série de Gobelin. Tuer un être humain ou une créature magique relève quand même du meurtre si on a le moindre bon sens ! Et je peux encore vous faire une liste à rajout !

- Mais pourquoi on ne le connait pas ce Sylas Wilensen ? bafouilla Georges.

- Tout simplement parce que la communauté magique a décidé de faire de la maison Serpentard une maison de honte ! Certains sorciers qui ont foulé le sol de cette maison ont mal fini c'est une chose contre laquelle je ne peux dire le contraire, mais comme je l'ai expliqué à ma présentation de Masteria, à force d'être discriminer et pousser vers le vide par les autres maisons il faut bien s'attendre à ce qu'ils finissent par sauter et malheureusement souvent ce vide ce sont les choses dont on les accuse. Les plus grands mangemorts sont nées des défouloirs des Gryffondors trancha Harry.

- Salazar Serpentard était un mage noir se défendit Fred.

- Salazar Serpentard était un homme, qui avec l'aide de trois de ses amis ont créés une formidable école qui a passé les époques pendant mille ans et dans laquelle vous aussi vous étudiez comme mon petit frère intervint Vanessa. Si comme le signale Harry les historiens ont manipulé les faits pour faire passer les Serpentards pour des mages noirs, il y a fort à parier que ces rumeurs sont également inventées par ces mêmes historiens.

- De toute manière tant que je n'aurais pas de preuves concrètes que Serpentard était un mage noir il sera un simple sorcier à mes yeux trancha froidement Harry choquant ainsi les deux rouquins qui voyaient leur convictions les plus profondes vacillées. Et puis si vous ne me croyez pas demander à votre Potter des nouvelles de Pettigrow, le célèbre Gryffondor, c'est lui qui aurait vendu la famille Potter à Voldemort alors que c'était un de leur meilleur ami. Quelle belle preuve d'amitié ! fit mine de s'extasier Harry en essuyant une fausse larme au bord de ses yeux.

- Comment tu sais tout ça ? balbutia Georges.

- Les archives et les livres ne sont pas là que pour faire de la décoration nargua Harry. Et puis j'ai la chance d'avoir une famille qui ne m'a pas pourri la tête avec des préjugés à la con !

- Peut être parce que nous sommes moldu ironisa Vanessa.

- Mais vous m'avez toujours dis que pour tirer des conclusions je devais avoir toutes les informations en mains répliqua Harry. Je vais m'installer dans les gradins, tu viens avec moi ?

- Pourquoi pas ça pourrais être intéressant sourit Vanessa en suivant son petit frère et en laissant les deux Gryffondors sous le choc.

- _Je sais que les défenses mentales de Lovegood sont excellentes mais putain j'espère qu'elle laissera rien filtré sur moi pensa Harry alors qu'ils montaient dans les gradins._

- Mine de rien tu les aimes bien ces deux rouquins bizarres ? taquina Vanessa en voyant son petit frère perdu dans ses pensées.

- Ouais le jour où je voudrais me suicider peut être ironisa Harry. En tout cas j'aimerai bien que Bibine arrive ! J'ai pas que ça à faire, surtout que les deux ahuris vont encore faire plein de conneries sur la potion !

- Hier soir des étudiants disaient que les sélections étaient déjà passés et que c'était grâce à toi qu'il y en avait de nouvelles, comment ça se fait ? demanda Vanessa.

- Tout simplement miss Stark parce que votre frère est une vraie tête de mule soupira Bibine qui arrivait à leur niveau pour s'asseoir.

- Donc j'ai tort ? trancha froidement Harry.

- Non vous avez raison grimaça la professeur.

- Hey ho je veux un décodeur là intervint Vanessa.

- Un quoi ? bafouilla la professeur perdue.

- Un décodeur, en gros elle comprend rien à la discussion expliqua Harry avant de se tourner vers sa sœur tout en se passant une main sur son oreille. Pour faire court les premières années n'ont pas le droit d'être dans les équipes des maisons mais suite à quelques imprévus péteux Potter se retrouve être l'attrapeur de Gryffondor. Mc Gonagall et Dumbledore l'ont fait rentrer dans l'équipe sans même se soucier si c'était contre les règles ou non. Alors quand Mme Bibine m'a demandé de l'aider dans l'arbitrage comme l'année dernière j'ai refusé en disant que ça ne servait à rien de faire semblant de faire un tournoi entre les 4 maisons si toutes les ficelles étaient tirées en coulisses. Et donc j'ai dis à Mme Bibine que je verrais pour l'arbitrage si les 4 maisons partaient du même pied dès le départ.

- Donc avec la possibilité d'avoir des premières années dans leur équipe comprit Vanessa. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal là dedans. Pour que la compétition soit fairplay il faut bien que toutes les maisons aient les mêmes possibilités dès le début. Après rien n'empêche Dumbledore et Mc Go d'encourager qui ils veulent tant que la compétition se passe dans de bonnes conditions.

- Le directeur ne peut pas prendre partie pour une maison lors de la compétition déclara bibine.

- Alors c'est un vieux qui en plus d'être sénile est hypocrite pouffa méchamment Vanessa avant de voir le regard choqué du professeur. Je pense que l'intégralité des étudiants préférerait le voir afficher clairement ses couleurs et ses convictions plutôt que de tirer les ficelles en coulisses et pourrir la compétition qui pourrait être très saine. Des fois il suffit d'un seul fruit pourri pour que l'arbre pourrisse à son tour.

- Par merlin heureusement qu'il ne vous entend pas bafouilla Bibine.

- _Sauf qu'il a mis un sort d'écoute sur nous depuis son putain de gradin officiel de merde pensa Harry._

- S'il n'y a que ça pour vous rassurer sourit Vanessa en se levant et en sifflant avec ses doigts pour qu'un des jumeaux surpris vienne à son niveau en volant. Très bien sujet, la grande déesse a besoin de toi approche toi.

Et là sous le regard de l'assistance choquée sauf Harry qui se cachait le visage pour ne pas qu'on le voit rire, elle monta derrière le jumeau et lui murmura à l'oreille quelque chose tout en désignant d'un geste de la main les tribunes officielles où se trouvaient les professeurs. Puis avec une grand sourire qui la caractérisait tant elle se mit à parler et si Harry ne pouvait pas l'entendre elle vit très bien Dumbledore et Mc Gonagall se décomposer sur place alors que les autres professeurs se retenaient de rire derrière eux surtout Mme Chourave. Finalement elle fit signe à Fred de faire demi tour et revint dans le gradin où se trouvait son frère et madame bibine.

- Merci sourit Vanessa en faisant un baiser sur la joue de Fred avant de sauter de son balai. Bon maintenant madame bibine il n'y a plus de doute il a bien entendu ! Et puis hier j'ai eu le temps de lire la chartre de Poudlard qui disait que si des clubs et des compétitions étaient créés au sein de Poudlard, seul le professeur responsable pouvait prendre des décisions sur la compétition si la situation montrait un conflit d'intérêt avec le directeur. Donc vous voila seul maitre à bord ! Harry je crois que je l'ai cassé elle est figée !

- Vanessa tu sais qu'avec ce que tu viens de faire tu vas être hissé au même niveau que Jo à la maison? pouffa Harry qui arrivait plus à se retenir.

- Bien sur que non, Jo aurait été beaucoup plus direct avec des mots beaucoup moins sophistiqués que moi rit Vanessa.

- Miss Stark vous rendez vous compte de ce que vous avez fait ? bafouilla la professeur de vol qui semblait avoir du mal à se reconnecter avec la réalité.

- Vous vouliez un jeu propre, et je vous permets d'avoir un jeu propre ! Encore plus efficace qu'un bon coup de karcher pour évacuer la merde assura Vanessa.

- _Oh putain pensa Harry en essayant de garder son air indifférent alors que Dumbledore s'offusquait depuis sa place._

- Un kar…quoi ? bégaya bibine perdue.

- Oh Harry comment expliqué ça en langage sorcier ? Parce que je pense que si je parle de lance à incendie ça ne l'aidera pas ! demanda Vanessa.

- C'est une machine moldue qui met de l'eau sous pression et qui l'expulse grâce à un embout très fin. Un karcher est souvent utilisé par les moldus pour nettoyer les terrasses ou les façades des maisons très sales. Sauf quand vous avez un grand frère stupide qui essaye de vous toucher à distance avec et que ça fait mal grogna Harry.

- Sue a riposté à l'arc, j'ai cru qu'elle allait l'embrocher ce jour là pouffa Vanessa. Elle est incapable de taper dans une balle avec une batte mais niveau précision avec son arc elle fait peur.

- Professeur intervint une jeune fille en arrivant suivit de 3 garçons.

- Ce sont les capitaines des différentes équipes expliqua Harry en voyant l'air surpris de sa sœur.

- Oh dans ce cas je suis pour cette équipe sourit Vanessa en montrant la jeune fille habillée en jaune et noire.

- Attention la féministe le retour soupira Harry.

- De toute manière avec une femme en tant que capitaine ça montre le niveau des Poufsouffles ricana le capitaine en vert et argent.

- Fermes ta gueule Flint grogna le capitaine des rouge et or.

- Quoi que les Poufsouffles vont avoir de la concurrence avec ton équipe de gonzesses Dubois nargua le dénommé Flint.

- Un point de pénalités pour les Gryffondors et les Serpentards avant même le début de la compétition quelqu'un a quelque chose d'autre à dire ? demanda froidement Harry en gribouillant sur son parchemin.

- Avez-vous la liste des étudiants qui veulent tenter ou retenter leur chance ? demanda la professeur.

Les quatre étudiants remirent leur parchemin à bibine qui fut surprise en le regardant : les gryffondors n'avaient aucun nom jugeant leur équipe correcte mais les Poufsouffles en avaient 3, les Serpentard 3 et les Serdaigles 1. Et quand Harry prit en main les parchemins il se retint in extremis de hurler de rage en voyant le nom sur le parchemin de Serdaigle « Luna Lovegood ».

- _Elle voit des bestioles invisibles partout et tout le temps et elle prend le risque de faire du quidditch ! Elle est vraiment tarée c'est pas possible pensa Harry alors que la cybeline à ses coté prenait un air dépité._

- Harry je compte sur toi pour prendre des notes sur les passages sourit la professeur en faisant légèrement sursauter Harry qui hocha simplement de la tête alors que sa sœur le dévisageait bizarrement.

- Hey Sénior, Miss Vanessa alors comment se sont passés les sélections ? s'enthousiasma Francis quand ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce quelques heures plus tard.

- Pleine de surprise trancha froidement Harry en s'asseyant à la table basse pour se mettre à regarder les notes des deux autres sans voir le regard surpris des deux potionneux, enfin surpris de Francis et faussement surpris de Harry.

- Il y a un problème ? essaya Francis.

- Non, et silence je lis ! déclara Harry.

- Laissez tomber Francis quand il est comme ça on peut rien tirer de lui soupira Vanessa en s'asseyant et en se demandant pourquoi son petit frère s'était autant refermé.

- _Un don, mon cul qu'elle a un don, c'est les cybelines qui lui indiquaient où était le vif ! Et Malefoy qui a promis de lui faire la misère pour avoir pris le vif avant lui ! Putain mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit d'éponger cette imbécile, je sens que je vais la laisser dans sa merde !grogna Harry avant de voir la cybeline devant lui qui le regardait avec un air fâché comme si elle comprenait ses intentions. Et quoi je vais me faire engueuler en plus, non mais et puis quoi encore ! Elle a qu'à faire profil bas et elle s'attirerait moins d'emmerdes !_

- Harry tenta Vanessa.

- Quoi ? grognassa Harry en levant son regard plein de colère vers sa sœur.

- Rien lis tes trucs je vais à Pré-au-lard, j'ai un coup de fil à passer décréta Vanessa en se relevant.

- Désolé marmonna le jeune garçon.

- C'est pas maintenant qu'on te refera, change toi les idées avec tes potions de Merlin l'enchanteur sourit doucement Vanessa en lui embrassant le sommet du crane avant de sortir de la salle commune.

- Harry tu es tout pale ça va ? s'inquiéta Stan.

- Ça va aller Stan, retournes avec tes amis lâcha Francis en voyant que le jeune garçon ne répondait pas et ne faisait que se braquer de plus en plus. Bon allez junior démontrons à Sénior que nous aussi nous avons un cerveau en parfait état de fonctionner !

- Vous avez bu pour vous remettre en mode de fonctionnement nargua Harry.

- Mais ma parole pour quoi vous me faites passer les deux bébés ?

- Pour ce que vous êtes… commença Harry.

- … Un ivrogne termina le clone.

- Bon allez au boulot grogna le vieil homme.

- Hey mais c'est la réplique de Harry ça, papy ! Vous voulez un verre pour vous remettre les idées en place ? taquina Harrybis faisant éclater de rire le vieil homme et arrachant un sourire à Harry.

- Miss Stark, Miss Stark cria une voix dans le parc alors que Vanessa le traversait pour rejoindre pré-au-lard.

- Bonjour professeur Chourave sourit Vanessa en reconnaissant la professeur de Botanique. Je suis à fond derrière votre équipe de quidditch 100% féminine !

- Je ne pensais pas que mes trois petites premières années étaient aussi bonnes en tant que poursuiveuses, en tout cas toute la maison a été unanime pour leur laisser les places de poursuiveurs sourit la professeur. Et l'année prochaine ce sera le jeune Diggory qui reprendra la place de Miss Faucet en tant qu'attrapeur.

- Madame gardez une femme en temps que capitaine, l'égalité des sexes ! s'enflamma Vanessa.

- La question se posera l'année prochaine pour le moment l'équipe est bien comme elle est sourit Chourave. Vous vous rendiez à Pré-au-lard ?

- Oui il faut que j'appelle Jo, l'état de Harry m'inquiète soupira Vanessa.

- Il va faire une crise ? s'inquiéta la professeur.

- S'il ne fait pas redescendre la tension il va finir par faire une crise ça ne fait plus aucun doute. Qu'est-ce que mon petit frère a fait pour que Dumbledore le haïsse à ce point ? Ce n'est pas de la faute à Harry si Rogue est un con stupide qui s'est fait ramassé, ce n'est pas la faute à Harry si ces étudiants sont allés dans ce fameux couloir ce matin. Francis est loin d'être stupide même s'il est âgé. Dumbledore soupçonnait mon frère sans preuve ni rien et à ce qui parait ce matin il a déboulé dans la salle commune de Serdaigle à pas d'heure expliqua Vanessa en continuant de marcher avec la professeur.

- J'avoue ne pas comprendre moi-même soupira Chourave. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait été dans la salle commune ce matin, il a été vérifié dans le dortoir ?

- Non Harry et Junior ont passé la nuit à parler de potions à priori soupira Vanessa. Dumbledore les a trouvé tous les deux dans la salle commune à 5h du matin. C'est pour ça qu'il était persuadé qu'Harry était le responsable. Quand comprendra-t-il que mon petit frère ne peut pas faire de la magie à haut niveau ?

- Ne pensez vous pas qu'il serait plus sage que vous rameniez votre petit frère chez vous pour qu'il se repose ? tenta Chourave.

- Si Francis et Harry n'étaient pas là, Harry serait déjà à la maison mais quand il est avec eux il oublie ses problèmes ! expliqua Vanessa en passant le portail du château et en sortant son téléphone de sa poche. Allo Jo.

- Allo hurla la voix de Jo de l'autre coté alors qu'un bruit monstre couvrait sa voix. Attends Vaness je vais dans mon bureau, Howard récupères mon poste j'ai un coup de fil urgent ! Tu m'entends mieux Vaness ?

- Oui, je suis désolée il doit être trois heures du matin à la maison soupira Vanessa alors que Chourave regardait ébahie la technologie moldue.

- Tu sais bien que je ne dors plus à cette heure là taquina Jo avant de voir que sa sœur ne reprenait pas sa boutade. Vaness il y a un souci avec Harry ?

- Oui murmura la jeune femme.

- Ne bouge pas j'arrive de suite coupa Jo.

- Non attends reprit Vaness avant de soupirer en entendant à nouveau le bruit en arrière fond.

- Howard j'ai un problème avec mon petit frère je dois partir, je te laisse faire la fermeture et même l'ouverture cette après midi si je ne suis pas revenu. Je vais aussi prévenir Jared et Sue de passer ! hurla Jo avant de crier dans le téléphone. J'arrive dans deux minutes je dois prévenir Jared et Sue.

- Jo tenta Vanessa avant de voir qu'il avait déjà raccroché.

- Votre frère va arriver ? s'étonna Madame Chourave.

- Vanessa où est Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? cria Jo en apparaissant avant de s'arrêter en voyant le château au fond. Il était pas convoqué au ministère ? Il a fait une crise ?

- Jo c'était pas la peine que tu viennes gémit Vanessa. Et tu aurais pu prendre le temps de prendre une veste, tu es mouillé de chaud tu vas prendre la crève.

En effet Jo portait le T-shirt du refuge laissant apparaitre son tatouage sur le haut de son bras, et un vieux torchon était accroché à l'arrière de son jean et Vanessa était persuadé que ses poches étaient remplies de bouchon de bouteilles rien qu'en voyant leur forme.

- Vaness je te connais si tu m'as appelé c'était que tu ne savais pas quoi faire, alors explique moi déclara Jo.

- Ça allait plutôt pas mal mais Dumbledore a encore remis une couche et Harry s'est encore renfermé comme une huitre pour encaisser, je ne sais pas quoi faire, il ne veut pas me parler, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. Je ne veux pas qu'il refasse une crise comme en février Jo. Il s'était tellement renfermé sur lui-même qu'il avait failli y rester renifla Vanessa dépassée. Je ne veux plus qu'il continue dans cette école, il va finir par y laisser sa santé mentale et nous avec !

- Je vais essayer d'aller lui parler expliqua Jo avant de voir le regard triste de la professeur de Botanique. Il y a un problème Mme Chourave ?

- Je suis désolée de ne rien parvenir à faire de plus pour votre frère, je me sens totalement impuissante murmura Chourave.

- Mais pourquoi est-il au château alors que vous étiez convoqué par le ministère ? demanda Jo.

- Il a refusé d'y aller tout comme junior et Francis expliqua Vanessa. Ils ont refusés d'aller dans un endroit où se trouvaient tous les pions de Dumbledore mais ils ont déclaré qu'ils voulaient bien se rendre au siège de la ligue de potion. Depuis ce qui s'est passé en janvier et pendant le Mastria Harry est devenu complètement parano au sujet de Dumbledore. Hier soir le gars de la ligue est reparti les mains vides pour aller voir avec ses collègues. Hier soir ça allait encore mais depuis ce matin tout va de mal en pire.

- Je vais voir ça avec Harry décréta Jo.

- Tu as bossé toute la nuit Jo, tu dois être mort !

- Je vais m'occuper de Harry et je me reposerai après, j'ai appelé Jared, il va venir surveiller la fermeture déclara le directeur du refuge.

- Il est hors de question que je reparte lundi en laissant Harry dans cet état, s'il ne va pas mieux je le ramène avec moi trancha Vanessa alors qu'ils arrivaient tous les trois aux portes du château et que les élèves les dévisageaient.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi Vaness, mais je compte sur toi pour réparer les pots cassés soupira Jo.

- Pourquoi prends-tu toujours le rôle du méchant dans l'histoire ?

- Parce que si je reste dans le rôle du gentil Harry ne me prendra jamais au sérieux ! décréta le grand frère. Et parce que tu es beaucoup plus doué que moi pour le réconforter !

- Miss et Monsieur Stark je compte sur vous pour faire en sorte que votre petit frère aille mieux quitte à le retirer de l'école si nécessaire déclara Chourave en les laissant devant le portrait de la reine qui semblait surprise de voir Jo.

- Maeva vous pouvez me laisser rentrer, il faut que j'aille botter les fesses de mon petit frère demanda sérieusement Jo alors que la reine basculait sans un mot.

- Merci murmura Vanessa en suivant Jo dans la salle.

- Creveetttttte hurla Jo en arrivant dans la salle commune et en faisant sursauter tout le monde.

- Arrêtes de beugler comme une pucelle sur un bucher rétorqua froidement Harry à son frère.

- Toi et moi il faut qu'on parle petit père trancha Jo en arrivant vers son frère et en l'embarquant sur son épaule pour monter dans les dortoirs.

Cependant à la grande surprise de Jo son petit frère ne se débattit même pas et se laissa faire alors qu'il le balançait sur son lit avant qu'il ne recule de trois pas et qu'il ne s'assoit lui-même au sol contre la porte en silence attendant que son petit frère fasse le premier pas.

- Jo est-ce que tu as déjà rencontré quelqu'un qui a besoin d'aide et qui s'en fou complètement ? murmura Harry après 10 minutes de silence tout en continuant à rester allonger sur son lit et en regardant le plafond.

- Oui …toi marmonna le grand frère.

- Je suis désolé continua Harry sur la même voix morne.

- De quoi tu t'excuses Harry, tu as toujours pensé être seul, à devoir régler tes problèmes seuls. Je ne pense pas que tu t'en foutais de l'aide qu'on t'apportait mais tu ne savais pas comment le prendre. Mais de notre coté on est complètement impuissant, c'est ce qui a poussé Vanessa à m'appeler aujourd'hui expliqua Jo.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire Jo soupira Harry en se tournant sur le coté pour voir son frère qui le regardait perdu.

- Face à Potter ?

- Non lui je m'en fou c'est un con ! Mais l'autre je ne sais même pas pourquoi je veux l'aider, ses problèmes et ses délires ne me regardent pas. A chaque fois je me dis que je ne vais pas m'en mêler et que c'est chacun sa merde mais à chaque fois j'ai une boule au fond de la gorge qui m'en dissuade expliqua Harry.

- Ça prouve que tu es humain et que tu as des sentiments, et tu as essayé de lui parler à cette personne ?

- Pas directement !

- Attrape là et dis lui entre quatre yeux ce que tu penses de la situation lâcha Jo.

- Mouais plus facile à dire qu'à faire, pour elle tout est beau dans le meilleur des mondes et si elle m'écoute pas…

- Dans ce cas là, ne lâche pas le morceau, ne la laisse pas arriver au point de non retour ! Tu sais de nombreuses fois on s'est heurté à ta carapace, et est-ce que nous avons laissé tomber ? Jamais car tu avais besoin de cette aide que tu le veuilles ou non expliqua Jo en s'approchant de son frère.

- Ça fait 7ans que vous subissez ça et moi en une semaine j'ai déjà envie de la tuer. Et maintenant je me dis que Nico a complètement tort quand il dit que vous n'avez pas de patience Vaness et toi murmura Harry.

- Harry tu as subis pendant 6 semaines un dur examen, puis à la maison tu as ruminé pendant un mois, puis rebelote pendant 1 mois un examen, et Lundi pour le clou du spectacle tu as subit une dure épreuve et ton clone que tu dois garder actif depuis hier soir. As-tu pris le temps de te reposer afin d'avoir les idées plus claires ?

- Je vois des fées, les stries de magie et plein de bestioles invisibles maintenant soupira Harry.

- Alors ferme les yeux et dors, tu veux une potion ? demanda Jo.

- Ce sont des potions dans tes poches ?

- Non des bouchons de bouteilles sourit Jo avant d'ouvrir la malle de son petit frère pour attraper une potion calmante.

- Je ne peux pas prendre cette potion, je ne pourrai pas réagir s'il y a un problème gémit Harry.

- Que tu veuilles aider cette personne Harry OK, je t'encourage même à le faire, mais que tu sacrifies ta santé pour être sur le qui-vive 24h/24 il en est hors de question. Alors tu vas boire cette potion de gré ou de force trancha Jo en ouvrant la fiole pour la tendre à son petit frère qui la but après quelques hésitations.

- Tu pues l'alcool Jo bailla Harry alors que ses paupières se fermaient.

- Dors Harry pouffa doucement Jo en embrassant le sommet de la tête à son petit frère. Et cette personne c'est un sorcier ou une sorcière ?

- Va te faire voir Jo murmura Harry avant de s'endormir.

- Dors bien crevette sourit Jo en bordant correctement son frère avant de sortir de la chambre en baillant allègrement.

- Alors ? demanda Vanessa qui attendait dans le couloir derrière la porte.

- Je lui ai fait boire une potion calmante et il va dormir au moins jusqu'à demain je pense, il s'est mit la pression tout seul soupira Jo avant de rire nerveusement. Il se retrouve à être le voleur volé.

- Je ne comprends pas murmura la blonde perdue.

- Il veut aider quelqu'un et à priori il se heurte à pas mal d'obstacle expliqua Jo. Quand je lui ai dis que cette personne se comportait exactement comme lui le faisait il était tout penaud ! Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi il pense que cette personne est en danger.

- Tu penses qu'il puisse s'agir d'un No Name comme lui ? réfléchit Vanessa.

- Non, je pense qu'il s'agit d'un sorcier ou une sorcière sinon il aurait été plus explicite, c'est peut être la fameuse personne à qui il a épongé le don de la vue je sais pas quoi que papa a dit souffla Jo en s'asseyant dans les escaliers. Pourtant ce n'est pas le genre à Harry de s'inquiéter pour un oui ou pour un non. Se mettre la pression il connait mais là il en a presque pas dormi depuis le début de la semaine pour rester sur le qui-vive.

- Je vais finir par avoir des cheveux blancs avec lui soupira Vanessa en s'asseyant à coté de son frère.

- Pour le moment tu les as plutôt verts nargua Jo. Tu m'expliques ou je dois me faire ma propre idée du pourquoi du comment ?

- Vous vous la jouez en solo ? intervint Harrybis en arrivant dans le couloir.

- Il arrive à tenir son clone même en étant dans le coaltar siffla Jo.

- Ne me dis pas que tu avais oublié la présence de junior quand tu as fais boire la potion à Harry ? menaça Vanessa.

- Bien sur que non fit mine de s'offusquer Jo avant de reprendre tout penaud devant le regard intransigeant de la jeune femme. J'y pensais plus du tout.

- Je me sens plus en paix avec moi-même, donc il doit aller mieux mais je vais également monter me reposer comme ça il pourra reprendre des forces expliqua Harry avant de pouffer doucement. En fait je devrai dire je au lieu de il car il est moi autant que je suis lui. On va finir schizophrène à cette allure enfin je enfin bref je vais dormir.

- Je crois que ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde rit Vanessa.

- Et donc pourquoi as-tu les cheveux verts ? repris Jo. Tu voulais redevenir la superbe déesse ?

- Oh tais toi soupira Vanessa. Et tu sais que tu pues, tu ferais mieux d'aller prendre une douche. On dirait que tu as pris une douche à la vodka et au whisky.

- Un gars un peu trop ivre, et qui voulait faire un peu trop la fête, je l'ai expulsé avec un bon coup de pied au cul. Et si je vais me laver je me change avec quoi ? nargua Jo. Je pense pas que je vais me balader tout nu. Et tu n'as pas répondu pour tes cheveux.

- Une histoire de bisounours, de bagarre et de pari déclara Vanessa en se levant. Enfin bref rien de très intéressant, va te laver je vais essayer de te trouver des fringues. Et après je te dirais ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin.

- Non tu vas d'abord me raconter, et après je prendrai ma douche. Je suis mort de fatigue et si je me prends une bonne douche chaude je suis bon pour m'endormir bailla Jo en se levant pour suivre sa sœur qui avait rejoint la salle commune.

- Hey Harry comment tu te sens sourit Vanessa en voyant son petit frère ouvrir les yeux.

- Endormi grogna Harry en essayant de tourner mais sans le pouvoir. Pourquoi Jo est encore là et dans mon lit en plus ?

- Tu pensais honnêtement qu'il repartirait sans être sur que tu vas bien ? Je croyais que tu l'avais un peu mieux cerné depuis le temps taquina Vanessa. Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ?

- Ouais et plus j'y pense plus je me demande comment vous faite pour pas me tuer sur place avec mon comportement à la con gémit Harry.

- Peut être parce que la vie serait trop monotone, ou peut être parce que si on te tue faudra cacher le corps, trouver des alibis et tout le tsoin tsoin bailla Jo en ouvrant les yeux. Bref ça ferait beaucoup de paperasse pour pas grande choses !

- En tout cas c'est déjà une bonne chose que tu avoues avoir un comportement de merde quand tu le veux pouffa Vanessa en ébouriffant les cheveux de son petit frère.

- Dis toi que ça aurait pu être pire si j'étais comme Potter, ce gars là est tellement imbu de lui-même que j'en ai la nausée décréta Harry.

- Tu t'es décidé pour ce que tu allais faire pour cette fameuse personne finalement ? tenta Jo.

- Je vais faire ce que les No Name et surtout vous deux avez toujours fait pour moi, l'aider même elle ne veut pas soupira le jeune garçon.

- Mais plus de conneries à rester debout toutes les nuits pour guetter gronda Jo.

- Cette personne Harry, c'est celle à qui tu as épongé le don Lundi n'est ce pas ? tenta Vanessa.

- Ouai et même si c'est un sorcier je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir en quelque sorte protecteur. C'est un don super lourd à porter, et même s'il n'est pas de la même catégorie que celui d'Elisa, je dirai qu'il est au moins aussi important. Mon dragon tient maintenant tout mon bras ça marque la puissance que j'ai encore acquis. Pendant des années j'ai été seul sans savoir comment contrôler mon propre don, alors je me dis que si je peux l'aider ça sera toujours ça de gagner.

- Mais ça reste un sorcier quand même hésita Jo.

- Ouiais mais un sorcier qui a un don comme les No Name et qui n'a pas leur mentalité de merde !

- _Même si elle a une vision de la vie suicidaire pensa Harry. _

- Et c'est un sorcier ou une sorcière ? taquina Jo qui n'en démordait pas.

- Oh ferme là grogna Harry en poussant son frère du lit.

- Vengeance cria le jeune homme en se redressant et en attrapant son petit frère qui répliqua en lui lançant son oreiller en pleine tête.

Rapidement la situation dégénéra dans une véritable bataille de polochons, les lits étaient défaits et retournés. Et Vanessa qui au départ n'avait pas voulu prendre partie n'avait eut d'autre choix que de le faire quand ses deux frères s'étaient retournés contre elle. Et si les Stark pensaient que la situation resterait entre eux dans la chambre, ils restèrent pantois en voyant Harrybis débarqué en hurlant pour prendre des oreillers et descendre dans la salle commune en hurlant « bataiiiiiilllllle de polonchonnnnnnnnnnnn ». Et les trois Stark se mirent à éclater de rire en entendant la salle commune se mettre en mouvement alors que les rires devenaient de plus en forts.

- On attaque ? demanda Jo qui s'était drapé dans un drap en travers de la poitrine pour qu'on voie son dragon mais pas sa marque sur le cœur.

- On va formé la team des draps pouffa Harry qui se sentait mieux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis pas mal de temps.

- Harry tu ne vas pas partir dans ses délires se moqua Vanessa en voyant son petit frère faire comme Jo mais avec le drap recouvrant entièrement son dos.

- Bien sur que si et toi aussi tu vas suivre va te changer ou je t'y oblige expliqua Harry avec un sourire qui voulait tout dire.

- Je vous hais ! grommela Vanessa en attrapant un drap et en allant dans la salle de bain. Tu vas avoir intérêt à rendre le drap indétachable Harry.

- T'inquiètes pas rit Harry alors que son frère faisait le tour de la chambre retournée pour attraper les coussins alors qu'ils entendaient des étudiants morts de rire monter dans les dortoirs pour redescendre aussi vite.

- Vaness tu as déchiré le drap ? se moqua Jo quand leur sœur sortit de la salle de bain.

- Tu te la pètes avec ton tatouage sur ton bras, je me la pète avec mon tatouage dans le dos nargua Vanessa.

Elle avait noué le drap derrière sa nuque comme un paréo mais avait déchiré deux pans du drap pour les faire se croiser dans le dos pour les accrocher sous la poitrine afin que le drap ne bouge pas du tout. Harry en essayant de ne pas rire devant leur accoutrement lança des sorts sur leur tenue afin que les nœuds ne se défassent pas. Puis échangeant un regard malicieux, chacun prit deux oreillers en mains et en hurlant ils sortirent de la chambre donnant des coups de coussins sur toutes les personnes qu'ils croisaient.

A leur arrivée dans la salle commune les combattants se figèrent devant leurs panoplies complètes mais quand les trois Stark se mirent à attaquer la bataille reprit de plus belle et les rires aussi. Francis qui était assis sur un fauteuil était le seul à utiliser la magie pour se défendre et renvoyer les coussins sur les étudiants. Peu à peu certains partirent dans les même délires avec les draps et d'autres se déguisèrent avec ce qu'ils avaient dans leur malle. Et quand Harry croisa la route de Luna qui semblait pour une fois ne pas du tout être mise à l'écart de la maison des Serdaigles il ne pu s'empêcher de lui faire un clin d'œil avant de se coucher pour éviter un coussin de son frère à qui il lança en pleine tête le coussin que Luna portait dans la main.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar hurla une voix à l'entrée de la salle commune quelques heures plus tard.

- Vas y Jo étouffe toi murmura Harry qui était à califourchon sur son frère mort de rire au sol tout en lui donnant des coups d'oreiller

- Messieurs Stark cria la voix à l'entrée figeant les deux garçons alors que les autres élèves se retenaient de rire.

- Oh bonjour madame Chourave salua Harry tout en continuant à frapper son frère.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? bafouilla la professeur en voyant les canapés, les fauteuils et les tables renversés, les élèves à moitiés déguisés, et des plumes de partout.

Harry se redressa calmement, remit sa toge correctement et avec un aplomb et un sérieux qui lui était désormais légendaire il se planta devant la professeur.

- Un chat a essayé de manger une souris alors on a tenté de la sauver mais vous savez ça court vite ces petites bestioles commença Harry avec aplomb. On a donc pensé que si on ouvrait la fenêtre la souris pourrait se suicider en paix sans finir dans l'estomac du chat mais une tornade est rentrée dans la salle commune et est remontée jusque dans les dortoirs et ça a mis une pagaille sans nom.

- Mais bien sur, et la tornade a arraché vos vêtements et vous n'avez rien trouvé d'autre que des draps, des pyjamas, des costumes de pirates et j'en passe pour vous habiller ironisa la professeur alors que certains étudiants se planquaient dans leur oreiller pour étouffer leur rire.

- Vous avez tout compris madame je suis rassuré déclara Harry en se tenant le cœur avec soulagement.

- Me prenez vous pour une imbécile monsieur Stark ? demanda Chourave qui essayait de ne pas rire devant le sérieux de son élève.

- Je n'oserai jamais madame, vous êtes après tout le premier professeur à avoir été élu par une maison pour devenir leur directeur de maison alors vous n'êtes pas une imbécile s'offusqua Harry avec un faux air choqué.

- Dans ce cas là éclairez moi sur le pourquoi vous étiez en train de rouer votre frère de coup d'oreiller à moitié couché sur lui ? demanda la professeur en laissant échapper malgré elle un rire discret.

- C'est la suite tragique du passage de la tornade soupira Harry à fond dans son histoire. Quand Jo a vu le bazar provoqué par la tornade il a défailli et est tombé au sol en disant qu'il ne voulait pas voir ce massacre. Alors en bon petit frère que je suis, je faisais en sorte qu'il ne voit pas le massacre mais j'étais obligé de relever le coussin de temps en temps pour qu'il puisse respirer.

- Triste histoire en effet fit mine de pleurer Chourave en s'essuyant une larme imaginaire au coin des yeux.

- N'est-ce pas ! approuva Harry.

- C'est donc à cause de toutes ces émotions que vous avez oublié le déjeuner déclara Chourave alors que les élèves étonnés regardaient l'heure sur la pauvre pendule qui n'était plus très droite au dessus de la cheminée.

- Oui madame affirma Stan qui était torse nu avec des traces noires de maquillages comme les commandos d'élites et son bas de pyjama.

- Nous allons nous changer et nous descendons tout de suite professeur repris Luke le préfet de 7ème année habillé en indien.

- Oh non mes pauvres chéris, imaginez que la tornade revienne et fasse encore plus de dégâts ou bien pire des blessés alors que vous êtes affamés ce serait un malheur. Je ne veux pas que certaines personnes tombent dans les pommes comme Monsieur Stark. Vous allez TOUS descendre dans la grande salle comme vous êtes nargua madame chourave alors que les élèves ne savaient plus comment réagir.

- A la bouffe hurla Harry bis qui avait un drap comme les Stark et son éternelle capuche sur la tête.

- Et avec classe les gars ordonna Vanessa en remettant sa chevelure dans son dos et en sortant dignement de la salle suivit par ses frères qui se retenaient de rire.

- Bon bah la déesse a parlé pouffa Stan en les rejoignant alors que Francis était déjà avec eux.

Rapidement dans le couloir les fous rires des Serdaigles reprirent de plus belle et Madame Chourave qui les suivait ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire tout en secouant la tête face à l'histoire complètement loufoque de son meilleur élève.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'étonna la professeur en voyant tous ses Serdaigles figés à l'entrée de la grande salle où les autres élèves les regardaient stupéfaits.

- Ah ouais attendez pour la photo, madame Chourave vous êtes directrice de la maison s'enthousiasma Jo en attrapant un oreiller au passage pour l'éventrer au dessus de la tête de la professeur surprise qui se retrouva aussi avec un draps sur les épaules grâce à un 4ème année qui était désormais torse nu. Venez avec nous !

- Mais que… bafouilla Chourave à moitié trainé par le grand frère Stark.

- Maintenant rouquin tu peux immortaliser la superbe promotion des Serdaigles et de leurs invités s'enthousiasma Harrybis en prenant la pose comme tous les Serdaigle alors que Fred Weasley les prenait en photo avant d'éclater de rire.

- Bon c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai faim cria Stan alors que les Serdaigles se remettaient en mouvement et que les autres élèves éclataient finalement de rire et que Chourave soupirait désespérée.

- Honnêtement Stark tu pensais réellement que ta version de l'histoire était crédible ? se moqua Luke.

- Personne n'a démenti, ce qui fait que vous avez accordé du crédit à l'histoire nargua la jeune Stark en s'asseyant en face de son frère. Alors Jo, Vaness m'a dit que tu t'étais mis au jonglage ?

- Par pitié Harry retourne dormir gémit Vanessa faisant éclater de rire les Serdaigles qui ne lâchaient pas des yeux les trois Stark face à leur pitrerie.

- Je te ferai bien une démonstration mais j'ai rien sous la main soupira tristement Jo.

- S'il n'y a que ça pouffa Harry en se tournant vers Francis. Vous avez encore mon stylo bic que vous m'avez volé pendant l'examen ?

- Je ne l'ai pas volé s'offusqua Francis.

- Que vous avez gardé pour étudier la merveilleuse technologie moldue ironisa Harry en tendant la main.

Grommelant le vieil homme sortit le dit-stylo de sa poche et le tendis à Harry qui arracha un bout de draps pour se mettre à gribouiller dessus avant de rendre le stylo au vieil homme qui le rangea rapidement dans sa poche.

- Snopy tu peux apparaitre s'il te plait ? demanda doucement Harry à la surprise de tous sauf Stan.

- Qu'est-ce que Snopy peut faire pour monsieur Stark ? demanda timidement l'elfe mal à l'aise en apparaissant dans la salle.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais essayer de nous trouver dans les cuisines ce que j'ai écris sur ce morceau de tissu s'il te plait ? demanda Harry avant de reprendre précipitamment alors qu'il allait redisparaitre. Tu diras aux elfes de ne pas toucher à la maison des Serdaigles, nous avons mis le bazar, alors nous rangerons.

- Mais monsieur c'est notre travail, notre travail ne plait pas à Monsieur Stark baragouina l'elfe avec les larmes au bord des yeux alors que les étudiants s'offusquaient d'être réquisitionné pour faire du ménage.

- Vous faites un travail fabuleux, mais nous avons foutu le bordel en faisant les idiots et maintenant il faudra qu'on en paye les conséquences, et ne t'inquiète pas, vous allez avoir plein de travail avec les plumes qu'il restera de partout, les tableaux décrochés et autres joyeuseté de ce genre. Et je suis sur que vous ferez un travail splendide comme tout le temps rassura Harry.

- Hey Snopy, merci pour le déjeuner c'est super bon, tu donneras les compliments à tes collègues rajouta Stan.

- Je transmettrai monsieur gémit le petit elfe avec bonheur. Snopy va chercher les ingrédients pour Monsieur Stark.

- Si nous sommes de corvée de ménage, on peut remettre ça cet après midi ? s'enthousiasma Harry Bis.

- Tu n'en a pas marre de te manger des plumes Junior nargua Stan.

- Moi au moins j'en a pas dans le cul rétorqua Harry Bis malicieusement.

- Junior crièrent en chœur la moitié de la table avant d'éclater de rire quand Stan se leva pour vérifier si effectivement il avait des plumes au derrière.

- Serdaigle n'est pas sensé être la maison de l'intelligence ? demanda Vanessa.

- Tu n'es pas sensé être un génie et première de l'université ? répliqua Harry froidement mais avec un petit sourire en coin.

- En même temps on a déjà vu ce qu'elle faisait pour sortir de cours nargua Jo.

- Dis celui qui dormais en cours… nargua Harry.

- Dis celui qui s'est fait expulsé de cours avec le dormeur rajouta Vanessa.

- D'ailleurs en parlant de cours, le club de robotique est venu pleurer mon aide pour les nationales rit Jo.

- Et..

- Je les ai envoyé chier pardi déclara Jo comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde avant de voir apparaitre des bouteilles sur la tables à l'incompréhension de tous. Ah ça va devenir intéressant !

- Tais toi et prends en de la graine se moqua Harry en se levant et en poussant son assiette avant d'ouvrir le shaker et de prendre en main deux bouteilles avec qu'il se mit à lancer dans tous les sens avant de verser dans le shaker pour remuer et de servir dans un verre avec grande classe.

- Une pina colada ? tenta Francis.

- Que du sans alcool Francis soupira Harry alors que le grand père boudait.

- Un bora bora alors ! gémit le vieil homme

- Ça fera 4 dollars Francis rit Jo avant d'empoigner les bouteilles avec dextérité et de les faire sauter comme son frère afin de faire le cocktail. Alors tu en penses quoi Harry ?

- Je trouve qu'on s'est amélioré trancha Harry en frappant dans la main de son frère alors que Vanessa soupirait avant de les voir la regarder avec leur yeux implorants.

- Oh non, non, non j'ai déjà appris à faire tous ces cocktails à la mort moi le nœud, je ne vais pas en plus me mettre à faire l'imbécile avec les bouteilles ! grogna Vanessa.

- Excellent cocktail approuva Francis.

- Fais gouter papy réclama Harrybis en s'emparant du verre pour boire. Pas dégueu j'avoue ! Mais Harry ça veut dire que tu es aussi un pro de la beuverie ! J'étais avec deux alcolos et après on dit que c'est moi qui suit pas normallllllll.

- C'est un cocktail SANS alcool junior soupira Harry.

- Et je suppose que tu ne connais pas ceux avec alcool ? nargua le clone.

- Un enfant de 12ans n'a pas le droit de faire des cocktails alcoolisés…

- Et de les vendre on sait rit Jo en s'attirant un regard noir de son frère. Je m'occupe des cocktails alcoolisés !

- Stan mets toi de l'autre coté, il faut que je parle sérieusement avec le frère de Sénior déclara sûrement Francis en poussant son arrière petit fils du banc pour s'asseoir à coté de Jo.

- Stanley tu parais choqué ? pouffa Harry en voyant l'air bizarre du préfet.

- Papy tu m'as foutu par terre bégaya Stan en regardant son arrière grand père.

- Tiens je te laisse mon verre pour me faire pardonner sourit le papy en lui laissant son verre de Borabora au trois quart vide.

- Trop aimable papy marmonna Stan avec la voix mauvaise.

Vanessa prenant pitié du pauvre garçon attrapa le shaker et se mit à faire un cocktail qu'elle servit dans un verre qu'elle tendit au préfet.

- C'est pas réalisé de façon aussi spectaculaire que ceux des deux autres zigotos mais il est très bon aussi rassura Vanessa.

- Ouahh un cocktail préparé par une déesse en personne j'ai de la chance sourit Stan avant de gouter. Merci c'est délicieux.

- Ça fera 4 dollars trancha Harry alors que Vanessa et Jo éclataient de rire.

- Si on donne 4 noises on peut avoir un cocktail de la déesse aussi ? intervinrent en chœur les jumeaux Weasley en s'approchant.

- 4 noises ? Ça paye même pas l'eau pour nettoyer le shaker nargua Harry.

- Mais c'est tous ce que ces pouilleux de Weasley sont capables de s'offrir en jeunant pendant trois mois se moqua Malefoy depuis la tables des serpentards alors que les oreilles des deux jumeaux devenaient toutes rouges.

- Réaction typique des crevards qui achètent ses amis avec le pognon trancha Jo avant de se tourner pour voir le petit garçon. Putain elle se prend pour une poupée Barbie la blondinette ?

- Moldu grogna Malefoy.

- Ouai je suis pas un sorcier et je t'emmerde le gnome, mieux vaut être un moldu avec sa fierté qu'un sorcier avec les couilles molles et je suis sur que même draper de ce stupide drap j'ai plus de classe que toi pouffa Jo.

- Là Jo s'est comporté comme un gryffondor à cause de son impulsivité mais dites moi à quelle maison appartient Malefoy qui vient de perdre sa fierté, qui n'est pas rusé et encore moins déterminé si l'on en croit ses poings crispés sur la table ? Je ne pense pas que Salazard Serpentard ait vu la maison de ses descendants ainsi expliqua calmement Harry en train de manger alors que tous les Serpentards restaient choqué de même que les autres maisons face à l'insulte sous entendu contre la grande famille Malefoy.

- Ah bien fait pour toi Malefoy nargua Altaïr Potter en voyant son ennemi de toujours dans l'embarras.

- Et de ce coté ci de la salle tu as un gamin sans aucune bravoure pour s'attaquer à un pauvre animal déjà agonisant. Où es le courage quand on est sur d'avoir le dessus ? Où est la force quand l'ennemi est déjà à terre ? continua calmement Harry avant de reprendre avec un faux air choqué. Ô mon dieu ils ne correspondent à aucune maison dans ce cas là, mon dieu on peut pas leur coller une étiquette mage noir ou sorcier de la lumière. Vanessa qu'allons nous faire c'est la fin du monde. Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un verre.

- C'est bon pas la peine d'en remettre une couche soupira Fred.

- Vous avez cherché vous m'avez trouvé répliqua Harry en haussant les épaules.

- Tenez les garçons, c'est cadeau de la maison sourit Vanessa en tendant deux verres aux garçons. Il n'y a pas à avoir honte d'être un peu juste à la fin du mois, vos parents vous aiment beaucoup à mon avis et dans la vie il n'y a que ça d'important. Un pauvre debout ira toujours plus loin qu'un connard de riche assis.

- Et puis c'est balo elle peut pas vous faire payer elle a pas la tenue règlementaire nargua Jo.

- D'ailleurs en parlant de tenue, il faudra recommander des T-Shirt à Harry déclara Vanessa.

- C'est vrai que la crevette a prit du muscle et est plus grand ! approuva Jo avant de se frotter les mains. Je sens que les batailles de neiges vont être mémorables cet hiver.

- Tu vas surtout manger de la neige ouais affirma Harry avant de se lever et d'aller voir un première année à qui il prit le coussin qu'il tenait encore. Mais pour l'instant bouffe des plumes ça t'ira mieux.

Et là il balança le coussin sur la tête de son frère et détala rapidement en direction de la salle commune alors qu'il entendait le hurlement de junior comme quoi c'était reparti avec les rires et les cris enthousiastes des Serdaigles qui semblèrent se lever d'un même homme en faisant racler leur chaise.

- Reine Maeva ouvreeeeeeeez cria Harry alors que Jo le pourchassait.

- Combien font deux plus deux pouffa la reine.

- Quaaaaaaaaaatrrrrrrrre hurla Harry alors que son frère l'attrapait et le soulevait du sol.

- Amusez vous bien rit la reine en basculant.

- Comptez sur moi déclara Jo avec un grand sourire en rentrant dans la salle commune prêt à en faire voir des vertes et des pas mures à son frère.

- Tu ne dors pas beaucoup murmura une voix qui fit sursauter Harry.

Il était prêt de trois heures du matin et Harry avait déjà eu son quota d'heure de sommeil alors que les Serdaigles étaient tous allés se coucher tôt tellement les batailles les avaient épuisés. Il n'avait pas voulu déranger Vanessa et Jo qui dormait sur un matelas par terre alors il était descendu dans la salle commune qui avait repris une allure correcte et il regardait le feu qui brulait doucement dans la cheminée.

- Je ne dors pas beaucoup en effet déclara Harry avant de tourner la tête et de voir la petite blonde entourée par les cybelines.

- Les cybelines m'ont expliqué la situation murmura Luna qui semblait étrangement lucide par rapport à d'habitude.

- Assis toi on doit parler tous les deux trancha Harry en désignant le fauteuil en face de lui et que les cybelines s'envolèrent au loin comprenant le message muet du garçon.


	18. Où apprendre à faire confiance marche

Coucou à tous,

Soyez rassuré cette semaine je n'ai pas été kidnappée, et malgré ses petits soucis grammaticaux je voudrai remercier bien fort Red pour avoir pu poster le chapitre la semaine passée. Sinon vous ne l'auriez pas eut avant mardi soir ^^.

Ce chapitre est attendu par pas mal de personne mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi…. Le chapitre précédent a fini normalement ^^ hey hey je vous taquine.

Alors un grand merci à tous les lecteurs et maintenant place aux RAR des anonymes :

Guest : Coucou, Dumby va pas partir à la retraite, tu comprendras plus tard dans l'histoire mais la haine que se porte Dumby et Harry va faire que grandir. En tout cas merci beaucoup pour m'avoir laisser une petite review ça fait plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. A++

Chotsala : hello, et oui la bataille de polochon restera dans pas mal de mémoire et on en reparlera dans quelques chapitres encore ^^. Merci pour me laisser un ti message d'encourageemnt à chaque fois ça booste à mort. A bientôt. Mili

Et maintenant je vous souhaite à tous bonne lecture ^^.

A++

Mili

* * *

17 : Où apprendre à faire confiance marche dans les deux sens.

- Assis toi on doit parler tous les deux trancha Harry en désignant le fauteuil en face de lui et que les cybelines s'envolèrent au loin comprenant le message muet du garçon.

La jeune fille avança prudemment devant le regard imperturbable d'Harry qui ne la lâchait pas des yeux. Finalement elle s'assit et remonta ses jambes qu'elle entoura de ses bras alors qu'elle posait son menton sur ses genoux.

- Pourquoi ? fut la seule chose que Harry parvint à formuler.

- Les cybelines m'ont dit que tu étais en colère contre moi murmura Luna avec une pointe de tristesse dans ses deux orbes argentés.

- Sais-tu pourquoi je suis en colère ? demanda Harry.

- A cause de moi tu vois le monde telle qu'il est maintenant expliqua Luna avec une voix chantante.

- Et tu penses réellement que je suis en colère pour ça ? haleta Harry avant de la voir hocher de la tête. Es-tu à ce point stupide Lovegood ? Tu dis que tu parles aux cybelines mais tu ne comprends rien à ce qu'elles racontent alors ! Es-tu vraiment la foldingue que les autres décrivent ?

- Ce n'est pas vrai se défendit la jeune fille avant de reprendre avec une voie blessée. Je ne suis pas folle tu les vois aussi

- Si Lundi je n'avais pas agi pour les licornes et cette chose noire qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait ? Tu aurais été te faire tuer dans la forêt interdite ? demanda froidement Harry en faisant apparaitre des sorts d'intimité autour d'eux alors qu'il se levait. Tu dis que tu vois Lovegood mais dis toi que ce massacre est une chose que tu n'aurais pas supportée.

- Il fallait les aider, elles appelaient à l'aide haleta Luna avec ses yeux remplis d'eau.

- Mais si je n'avais pas été là, y aurais-tu été ? rétorqua Harry en s'approchant de la fillette pour planter ses yeux dans les siens.

- Je ne pouvais rien faire pleura Luna. Je sentais leur douleur, j'entendais leur agonie et je ne pouvais rien faire.

- Alors pourquoi par les couilles de Merlin tu es allée libérer ce lutin dans la nuit de vendredi à samedi ? Pourquoi tu prends la responsabilité de ce qui s'est passé ? s'énerva Harry.

- Je ne voulais pas au début mais j'ai suivi mes amis bafouilla Luna.

- Des amis ? Tu penses que ces gens sont tes amis ? ironisa Harry avec froideur avant de voir les sillons de larmes sur les joues de la jeune fille.

- Oui ce sont mes amis pleura Luna.

- Luna reprit doucement Harry qui se surprit lui-même à utiliser le prénom de la fille. Tu penses honnêtement que des amis, de véritables amis j'entends par là, laisserait une de leur amie inconsciente, blessée dans une pièce avec un chien à trois tête grognon ? Penses-tu honnêtement que lorsque tu t'es sacrifiée pour porter la responsabilité de l'escapade ils auraient pu réagir avec toi pour te défendre également ?

- Mais ils ont dis…

- Mais qu'ont-ils fait ? souffla Harry qui ne se sentait pas très à l'aise face aux larmes de la fillette.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça alors que tu lui ressembles autant ? sanglota Luna.

- Ne me compare plus jamais, jamais, jamais à lui Lovegood menaça froidement Harry en reprenant son attitude de glace. Je ne suis pas doué pour aider les gens, je n'aime pas les aider ce n'est pas mon but dans la vie. Tu te retrouves dans la merde Lovegood et par je ne sais quelle idée absurde j'ai voulu t'aider. Je ne serai pas toujours là pour surveiller tes arrières et peu importe le nombre de fois que les cybelines viendront je ne bougerais plus. Contrairement à péteux Potter je te le dis en toute honnêteté je ne suis pas ton ami et tu n'es pas mon amie. Tu ne me crois pas grand bien te fasse mais je t'ai mise en garde ne l'oublie pas.

- _Putain elle m'a énervé c'est pas possible grogna Harry en faisant demi tour et en ignorant les cybelines qui essayaient de le retenir._

- Et une dernière chose Lovegood ces bestioles qui m'emmerdent pour que je ne retourne pas dans mon dortoir sont peut être invisibles pour le commun des mortels mais leur sentiment te concernant ne sont pas des sentiments invisibles. Elles se font du souci pour toi, alors au lieu d'imaginer une vie magnifique et irréaliste, ouvre les yeux et vois la vie telle qu'elle est ! C'est ta fierté après tout termina Harry en remontant dans son dortoir sans un regard derrière lui.

- Tu as pu lui parler grogna Jo à moitié réveillé.

- On va dire ça comme ça lâcha Harry en se remettant en pyjama pour se mettre dans son lit où dormait sa sœur.

- Pas facile quand on a à faire à une tête de mule se moqua doucement Jo.

- Je crois que comme pour moi cette personne va devoir attendre un électrochoc avant de pouvoir réellement comprendre ce que je lui ai dis soupira Harry.

- Tu es dur d'avoir été directement sur le coté méchant réprimanda Jo.

- Pourtant c'est la seule façon que tu avais et que tu as toujours de me botter le cul, bien que j'ai toujours Vanessa qui arrive pour réparer les pots cassés derrière. Je ne suis pas fait pour aider les gens Jo, je n'ai pas la même bonté et la même compréhension que vous déclara Harry.

- Nous ne l'avions pas non plus au début mais tu sais avec le temps ça va s'acquérir tout seul surtout si c'est un phénomène aussi cauchemardesque que toi pouffa Jo.

- Tes compliments me vont droit au cœur ironisa Harry.

- Par contre Harry lorsque cette personne aura compris et fera un pas dans ta direction, il faudra que tu fasses également un pas vers elle. Votre relation sera basée sur la confiance et la confiance demande aux deux personnes d'être sincères expliqua Jo avant de voir son petit frère se renfrogner. Harry tu me fais confiance ?

- Ouai grogna le jeune garçon.

- Et si je ne te racontais rien de ma vie, que je ne m'intéresserais pas à toi est-ce que tu me ferais confiance ?

- Je ne pense pas soupira Harry.

- Pour le moment ne t'embête pas avec ça, relâche la pression et la colère Harry et essaye de dormir un peu, tu sais il y a des centaines d'étudiants qui tuerait pour dormir à ta place dans le même lit que la déesse aux cheveux vert taquina Jo.

- Mais ça va j'ai un bon cerbère qui dort devant mon lit pour me protéger des attaques de pervers nocturne murmura Vanessa qui replongea immédiatement dans le sommeil.

- Tu y arriveras Harry, ne t'inquiète pas sourit doucement Jo.

- Espérons que ce ne sera pas trop tard alors souffla Harry en fermant les yeux espérant pouvoir se rendormir.

* * *

- Harry on s'ennuie tu peux pas faire revenir ton frère, ta sœur, Junior et papy Poton gémit Stan en se laissant tomber à coté du petit deuxième année qui travaillait à sa table basse.

- J'étudie Stanley grogna Harry.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, je m'appelle Stanford pleurnicha le préfet.

- Je t'appelle comme je veux Stanley rétorqua Harry en prenant ses affaires pour monter dans son dortoir.

- Viens au moins au banquet d'halloween avec nous Harry demanda Stan.

- Non je vais me coucher je suis fatigué rétorqua Harry en pénétrant dans son dortoir où il y avait désormais deux lits vides.

En effet lorsque Francis et Harrybis étaient partis du château les anciens camarades d'Harry avaient préféré rester avec les 1eres années pour permettre à Harry de faire des potions comme il voulait dans le dortoir sans déranger personne. Enfin ça c'était la version qu'ils avaient sortis à Chourave, ils n'allaient pas dire que Harry prenait un malin plaisir à les réveiller à pas d'heure toutes les nuits.

Après la fameuse nuit où il avait mis les points sur les i avec Lovegood les évènements s'étaient enchainés très vite. Le mardi ils avaient été convoqués par la ligue de potion dans leur centre qui se situait en Norvège et pendant une semaine il avait côtoyé les plus grands maitres de potion au sujet de la fameuse potion qui finalement était plus qu'un test vu les résultats positifs qu'ils avaient eut sur des cobayes humains. Au début Harry avait refusé qu'elle soit testée sur des hommes qui n'étaient pas des souris de laboratoire alors qu'ils ne savaient même pas comment la potion réagirait avec l'organisme humain. Mais un des hommes qui s'était porté volontaire pour être cobaye avait su trouvé les mots justes pour convaincre le jeune garçon : il préférait mourir en tentant une potion révolutionnaire que de continuer à vivre sous l'emprise du loup qui le tuait un peu plus chaque mois.

Pendant toute la nuit de la pleine lune où l'homme était resté en observation dans une pièce éclairée par la lune, Harry était resté derrière la porte prêt à intervenir au moindre signe suspect. Au départ ce comportement l'avait troublé ce n'était pas son genre normalement de s'inquiéter pour des sorciers. Puis il avait réalisé qu'il ne faisait pas ça pour les sorciers à proprement parler mais pour des êtres humains qui comme lui vivaient sous le joug d'une malédiction qui régissaient leur vie. Et si lui n'avais pas la chance de pouvoir s'en libérer pour vivre normalement, il pouvait essayer d'accorder un peu de normalité à ces personnes.

Et puis à l'issue de cette nuit Harry s'était senti démuni lorsque le pauvre homme l'avait pris dans ses bras en hurlant et en pleurant de joie. Il ne savait pas si cela provenait du don qu'il avait épongé de Lovegood mais il avait l'impression de voir la matérialisation des sentiments des gens grâce à une aura qui changeait de couleur autour de chaque personne. Au début ces auras étaient faibles voire quasiment inexistantes mais plus il vivait avec le don plus il se rendait compte de l'immensité de ce pouvoir. Et à chaque fois qu'il regardait la cybeline qui continuait de l'accompagner de partout elle ne faisait que rire doucement en venant lui caresser les paupières comme pour lui intimer de profiter.

Seulement comment en profiter quand on voyait des choses que les autres ne voyaient pas ? Comment ne pas passer pour un taré quand lorsqu'il marchait il faisait parfois des contours de choses invisibles au milieu d'un couloir ? Cependant ce petit don lui avait permis de bien rire le jour où Cornélius Fudge, le ministre de la magie anglais, était venu avec le ministre de la magie Norvégienne.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il est con ce gars, quand on voit la mentalité de leur dirigeant il faut pas se demander pourquoi la société sorcière est si arriérée pouffa Harry qui se remémorait les évènements tranquillement allongé dans son lit.

En effet le ministre de la magie avait pénétré dans le bâtiment avec un air pompeux parce que soit disant c'était deux anglais et un espagnol, mais surtout deux jeunes anglais qui avaient découvert un remède contre la lycanthropie. Et avec un petit sourire il avait donné deux ordres de merlin première classe à Harry et HarryBis s'attendant à voir les deux enfants le remercier en pleurant. Cependant quand Harrybis avait pris la médaille pour morde dedans avant de cracher avec dégout et de la balancer par terre en disant que la médaille en chocolat était infecte Fudge était devenu rouge de colère. Puis Harry avec sa froideur habituelle avait regardé la médaille sous toutes les coutures puis avait commencé à poser plein de question à Fudge sur l'origine de l'or et du platine de la médaille, la façon dont étaient extraits les métaux et tout un tas de question toutes plus ridicules les unes que les autres auxquelles Fudge n'avait pu répondre à sa grande honte. Alors Harry lui avait rendu la médaille en disant que c'était surement du toc acheté à un vieux revendeur d'un coin malfamé et avait tourné les talons avant de s'immobiliser quelques mètres plus loin. Il s'était alors tourné doucement vers le ministre et avait déclaré que leur potion était désormais un bien privé que seule la ligue de potion était en droit de distribuer sans que pas une seule noise n'aille aux différents ministères et le ministre avait crispé des dents.

- Dur est la triste réalité de ces ministères qui ne pensent qu'au profit. Vous devriez prendre garde aux joncheruines sur votre épaule droite avait soufflé Harry avant de rejoindre la chambre qu'on lui avait attribué.

Cette idée de privatiser la potion était venue de Francis avec l'appuie de beaucoup de maitre de potion. Le vieil homme avait eut peur que les ministères utilisent la distribution de la potion comme chantage pour certaines personnes : un malfrat qui donnerait des aveux contre la potion, la revente à certaines personnes mal intentionnés… Il avait alors rédigé un contrat avec l'appuie de la ligue de potion et surtout des gobelins, appelés en renfort par Harry, préservant les intérêts des malades et surtout leur propre intérêt. Un partie des bénéfices leur reviendrait de plein droit, ce qui faisait que quelques semaine plus tard Harry était un des étudiants les plus riches à titre personnel de toute l'Europe. Certains journaux avaient voulu l'interviewer mais Francis qui était devenu leur porte parole avait à chaque fois prit les devant.

Et le jour de leur départ on leur avait remis à tous les trois une longue cape rouge avec le symbole de la ligue de potion sur le cœur. Cette cape était le signe qu'ils faisaient maintenant tous les trois parties de la ligue à part entière, et qu'ils étaient donc l'élite de l'élite chez les maitres de potion. Quand Harry avait remis les pieds à l'école la sonnerie des cours venait juste de retentir et les élèves et certains professeurs sortaient de la grande salle. Et le voir habillé tout de noir avec seulement sa cape rouge sang les laissèrent quelque peu surpris, mais Harry avait seulement ignoré les regards et avait continué son chemin pour aller se reposer dans sa chambre. Chemin hélas qui l'avait conduit à croiser la route de Dumbledore et Rogue qui discutaient au détour d'un couloir. Imperturbable il les avait salué froidement puis avait continué son chemin sans manquer de voir Rogue serrer les points de colère alors que Dumbledore le jaugeait à travers ses lunettes.

Bizarrement et au soulagement de Harry cet épisode sembla être le début d'un accord tacite entre eux trois, chacun vivait sa vie de son coté. Il se sentait encore quelques fois épier par des sorts mais Harry avait été aussi vicieux que le vieil homme et était allé mettre des sorts d'écoute et d'espionnage dans la salle des professeurs pour rester à l'affut des derniers potins. Et à priori Harry Stark n'était plus aussi intéressant depuis qu'il apparaissait qu'il était réellement innocent de tout ce que le directeur le soupçonnait.

Les trois dernières semaines s'étaient donc passés calmement excepté le fameux match de quidditch qui s'était vu affronté Gryffondor à Poufsouffle. Potter avait fusillé du regard la pauvre Susan Bones une des petites premières années poursuiveuses qui étaient dorénavant la plus jeune joueuse de quidditch de Poudlard depuis près d'un siècle car elle était née à la fin de l'année. Et le Potter n'avait visiblement pas apprécié s'être fait volé la vedette par une petite poursuiveuse et encore plus par une Poufsouffle. Cependant à la grande surprise d'Harry c'était les jumeaux Weasley qui l'avaient remis à sa place en disant que la gloire n'était pas forcément que pour les Gryffondors et ils avaient félicité le trio de jeunes poursuiveuses avant de leur dire avec taquineries de faire attention aux cognards. Mais ça ne s'était pas arrêté à ça, la capitaine Poufsouffle avait même eut le courage de regarder Dumbledore et de lui dire qu'il pouvait supporter les Gryffondors que ça ne les dérangerait pas mais que s'ils gagnaient il n'aurait pas le droit de changer d'équipe en cours de route. Avec un petit sourire Dumbledore avait fait un tour de baguette pour se retrouver vêtu d'or et de rouge alors que Madame Chourave partait dans les gradins avec ses élèves de Poufsouffle pour encourager son équipe. Bref la compétition des quatre maisons s'annonçaient plutôt bien mais comme le savait Harry il ne fallait jamais se fier à quoi que ce soit dans le monde de la magie.

Après une heure de jeu le balai de Potter avait commencé à bouger dans tous les sens alors qu'il survolait le terrain à la recherche du vif. Immédiatement Harry avait regardé les différents joueurs sur le terrain mais aucun avait leur baguette de sortis et si les poursuiveuses des deux équipes s'étaient arrêtées, les quatre batteurs s'étaient unis pour faire front contre les cognards qui tentaient d'avoir le survivant. Et dès qu'une personne tentait d'approcher de Potter le balai devenait de plus en plus fou à la grande horreur de tous qui pensait qu'il allait finir par lâcher prise. Puis Harry avait vu des fils noirs qui reliaient le balai de Potter à l'endroit où se trouvait les professeurs, et son regard avait été attiré par un éclair blond qui se faufilait vers la tribune des professeurs avant que de la fumée s'élève et ne procure un remue ménage parmi les profs laissant ainsi à Potter la possibilité de reprendre le contrôle de son balai.

- _Et je suis sur que Potter l'a même pas remercié cette imbécile pensa Harry avant de faire un sourire sadique avant de se tourner vers sa table de chevet pleine de livre. En tout cas à la reprise du match l'attrapeuse de Pouffsouffle l'a ridiculisé en lui prenant le vif devant le nez. Pauvre petit survivant à deux cents._

Harry attrapa un de ses livres de grec ancien pour continuer tranquillement son travail quand il vit sa petite cybeline arriver en catastrophe devant lui. Seulement il se tenait à ce qu'il avait déclaré à Lovegood, il l'ignora et continua tranquillement son livre. Peu importe les ennuis qu'elle avait, elle n'avait qu'à demander à ses supers amis si compréhensifs. Cependant cette fois ci la Cybeline ne partie pas avec le visage grognon elle se plaça devant ses yeux avec un air alarmé et apeuré et c'est avec une surprise pour lui-même qu'il s'entendit grogner.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

La petite cybeline le regarda avec espoir et mit immédiatement à bouger dans tous les sens à une telle vitesse que Harry ne compris absolument rien à ce qu'elle racontait. Alors elle lui attrapa une mèche de cheveux et l'intima de la suivre.

- Je te préviens si c'est pour une connerie je te tue grogna Harry en laissant un clone dormir dans son lit avant de se rendre invisible et indétectable.

- _Pourquoi je le sens mal avec ce putain de banquet de merde d'Halloween pensa Harry en suivant la cybeline._

Cependant Harry se figea quand il arriva dans un couloir et qu'il vit un troll des montagnes qui avait détruit la moitié du mur et Luna devant lui en train de tenir sa baguette en tremblant alors qu'une autre fillette qu'Harry reconnu comme une Gryffondor était tétanisée par la peur. Soupirant Harry s'approcha pour leur venir en aide même si c'était à contre cœur mais il fut dépassée par deux personnes qui couraient comme des dératés vers les toilettes.

- Hermione il y a… ahhh hurla Altaïr Potter avant de voir le troll déjà dans les toilettes des filles avec Luna qui tentait tant bien que mal de se défendre.

- Loufoca s'étonna le roux avant de se prendre un coup de bras du troll et de faire un vol plané contre la dénommée Hermione tout en tombant dans les vapes.

- T'inquiètes je vais te défendre déclara Potter avec un trémolo dans la voix.

- Vu que le héros est arrivé ma place est ailleurs, tu m'as fais venir pour rien murmura Harry en mitraillant la cybeline du regard sachant qu'elle pouvait le voir même à travers ses sorts.

- Non cria Luna avec une voix désespérée.

Et bien malgré lui Harry se retourna alors que Luna le regardait avec les yeux suppliants de lui venir en aide. Potter croyant que ce cri était une mise en garde contre le danger fit un de ses petits sourires hautain.

- T'inquiète Loufoca je veille sur toi déclara Altaïr avant que Luna le pousse sur le coté pour l'empêcher de se faire écraser par la massue du monstre qui était à moitié aveuglé par les sorts de lumos que Luna lui lançait dans les yeux.

- _Quel con pensa Harry en faisant demi tour et en se dirigeant vers les toilettes des filles tout en faisant signe à Luna de faire comme s'il n'était pas là._

- Wingardum Lévosa hurla Altaïr.

- _Et il compte faire quoi avec son sort à moitié raté ? soupira Harry avant de fixer les yeux du troll. Il n'a plus de conscience propre, il n'est pas là par hasard. Putain y'en a un qui lui a brisé l'esprit et qui la fait rentrer dans le château. Mais pourquoi ?Bon les profs s'approchent, à moi de jouer._

En se concentrant Harry fit sortir une mini explosion de la baquette de Potter qui se retrouva expulsé contre le mur, le mettant ainsi à moitié dans le cirage. Puis il se tourna vers le monstre, s'avança vers lui avec dextérité et grimpa sur son dos avec une agilité digne d'un félin. Le troll sentit rapidement sa présence et tenta de l'assommer plusieurs fois avec son gourdin mais Harry plaça sa main sur le cœur du monstre et lança un avada le tuant sur le coup. Et alors que le monstre s'effondrait sur le sol Harry atterrit à coté de Luna qui semblait sur le point de pleurer.

- Repose en paix murmura Harry.

- Tu vois Loufoca je l'ai eu marmonna Altaïr qui reprenait peu à peu ses esprits tout en se relevant.

- Par Merlin qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? cria Mc Gonagall en arrivant avec le directeur, les deux autres directeurs de maison et Flitwick.

- Quand le professeur Quirrel est venu prévenir qu'il y avait un Troll dans le château on a suivi tout le monde pour retourner à notre salle commune mais Lavande disait qu'elle avait vu Hermione pleurer dans les toilettes des filles. On a décidé avec Ron de venir la prévenir mais le troll était déjà là et Louf… Luna aussi. Alors on est venu les aider expliqua Altaïr comme s'il était le héros de l'histoire.

- Que faisiez vous ici Miss Lovegood ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Mens murmura Harry à l'oreille de Luna.

- Je me rendais à la grande salle pour le banquet quand des soupirants sont venus me signaler la présence d'une élève pleurant dans les toilettes. Et comme je voulais aller aux toilettes je suis venue. Et il y a eu le mur détruit et le bruit a été tellement fort que j'ai cru que c'était des sonikurleurs qui étaient pressé de se soulager qui arrivaient. Cependant un troll est rentré dans la pièce et Altaïr est arrivé expliqua Luna avec un sourire rêveur comme à son habitude même si Harry le trouvait légèrement forcé.

- Et comment avez-vous réussi à venir à bout d'un troll des montagnes adultes ? demanda Mc Gonagall.

- En tout cas il se relèvera pas, il est mort annonça Dumbledore à coté du cadavre du Troll.

- Non Luna ordonna doucement Harry quand il vit la jeune fille ouvrir la bouche en le fixant. Mens !

- C'est grâce à Altaïr murmura Luna en regardant les professeurs.

- J''ai lancé un sort que j'avais lu dans un livre de mon père, et j'ai réussi du premier coup et il est tombé raide mort avoua fièrement Altaïr.

- 50 points pour Gryffondors pour votre courage exemplaire Mr Potter déclara Dumbledore.

- M… commença Luna avant de se taire face au regard noir d'Harry.

- Minerva, Filius, accompagnez Messieurs Potter et Weasley et Miss granger à l'infirmerie que madame Pomfresh puisse vérifier que tout va bien. Severus je te laisse t'occuper du Troll ordonna Dumbledore avant de se tourner vers Luna. Miss Lovegood avez-vous besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie ?

- Non murmura Luna.

- Pomona, venez avec moi jusque chez les Serdaigles nous allons raccompagner Miss Lovegood déclara Dumbledore en se mettant en route alors que Harry les suivait en silence tout en restant sur ses gardes.

- _Pourquoi il laisse son chouchou seul et raccompagne une pauvre Serdaigle pensa Harry._

- Dame Maeva salua froidement Dumbledore.

- Directeur répondit aussi froidement Maeva.

- Reine Maeva pourriez vous ouvrir s'il vous plait ? demanda Chourave avec un grand sourire chaleureux.

Visiblement à contre cœur la reine donna une devinette assez simple après avoir vu le regard implorant de Luna qui montrait avec ses yeux le couloir où se trouvait Harry. Dumbledore répondit à la devinette et rentra dans la salle commune où les étudiants se remettaient de leur frayeur. Cependant Dumbledore traversa la salle commune et monta dans les dortoirs des garçons.

- _Oh le connard pensa Harry en le voyant devant la porte de son dortoir._

- Albus qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'insurgea Chourave à voix basse.

- Ce troll n'a pas pu passer les barrières magiques comme ça, et Monsieur Stark était le seul à être absent au repas déclara Dumbledore.

- Il est absent à tous les repas grogna Chourave. Laissez le tranquille Albus !

N'ayant cure de ce que racontait sa professeur il ouvrit la porte et s'approcha du lit où le clone de Harry était de dos. Le jeune homme refusionna rapidement avec son clone et fit mine de se réveiller en grognant.

- Putain c'est qui le connard qui a ouvert ma porte avec tout ce bruit en bas ? gémit Harry en prenant la peine d'avoir un teint bien pale avant de se figer en regardant les deux professeurs.

- Monsieur Stark pourquoi n'étiez vous pas au banquet d'halloween et où étiez vous ? demanda Dumbledore ses yeux flamboyants de son pouvoirs.

- Monsieur le directeur, cessez ces absurdités cria Chourave.

- Je n'étais pas au banquet d'halloween comme je n'y étais pas l'année dernière et comme j'esquive les repas dans la grande depuis plus de 1ans maintenant grogna Harry en attrapant une potion qu'il bu. Si je vous dis que j'étais là vous ne me croirez pas si j'en juge votre air accusateur ? Dans ce cas là pourquoi posez des questions si de toute manière vous ne voulez pas entendre mes réponses ?

- Je ne vous accuse pas Mr Stark répliqua Dumbledore.

- Professeur arrêtez de jouer à ce jeu avec moi, je suis jeune mais pas stupide ! Je suis malade mais pas con ! Si vous avez un truc à me dire dites-le franchement. Mais à quoi ça m'avancerait de rester ici si c'était pour vous pourrir la vie comme vous semblez si bien le croire ? grogna Harry en se tenant les tempes.

- Poudlard est la meilleure école de sorcellerie et ça peut être grisant pour un jeune génie légèrement imbu de lui-même de se mesurer aux plus brillants professeurs du monde ! décréta Dumbledore déclenchant immédiatement le fou rire de Harry. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle monsieur Stark.

- C'est pas drôle justement c'est juste pathétique rétorqua Harry. Rogue est limite à se faire suspendre de son titre de maitre de potion tellement il est exécrable ! Le professeur Flitwick était tellement inutile en temps que directeur de maison qu'il s'est retrouvé à la porte. Contrairement à ce que vous semblez penser je travaille dur, extrêmement dur pour réussir dans les matières qui demandent l'exécution de la magie. Et puis si vous pensez que je suis imbu de moi-même ça veut dire que vous ne connaissez pas la définition de ce mot. Je ne suis pas imbu de ma personne, je suis seulement moins naïf que l'année dernière où j'ai stupidement cru que je pouvais faire confiance à Rogue, à vous aussi.

- Pourtant vous faites confiance au professeur Chourave, Bibine, Vector, Sinistra, Babbling…

- C'est pas parce que certains sont pourris qu'ils le sont forcément tous coupa Harry. J'ai confiance dans le professeur Chourave car avant d'être un sorcier c'est un être humain, ce que vous vous n'êtes plus. Si vous voulez que je quitte l'école je pars ce soir, je n'ébruiterais même pas vos accusations stupides.

- Harry tu es pale comme un mort, recouche toi et arrêtes de sortir de telles idioties ordonna Chourave en se mettant entre son élève et le directeur. Quand à vous Albus si vous continuez à harceler ce pauvre élève je me verrai dans l'obligation d'agir. Vous savez aussi bien que tout le monde que Mr Stark n'y est pour rien dans tout ce que vous l'incriminer. Et au lieu de le traiter de personne imbue d'elle-même, regardez Mr Potter et Mr Malefoy qui paradent comme des paons dans le château. Et puis ne dites pas que Mr Stark est coupable pour le troll car non présent dans la grande salle car il me semble que Miss Granger, Miss Lovegood, Serverus, Querinius, Sybille, Argus et quelques autres personnes n'étaient pas présentes également.

- Voyons des premières années n'auraient pas pu faire ça soupira Dumbledore.

- Parce qu'un gosse avec un noyau magique fissuré aurait pu faire mieux que des premières années ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire de troll ? demanda Harry en regardant sa responsable de maison. Madame chourave je sais que je le dis pas souvent mais c'est quoi ce bazar je comprends rien ? Je croyais que vous étiez venu pour cette fameuse rumeur comme quoi j'aurais ensorcelé le balai d'idiot Potter.

- Non un troll a pénétré dans le château … commença la directrice de Serdaigle.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous foutez là plutôt que de l'arrêter s'insurgea Harry avant de regarder Dumbledore. Vous êtes taré, comment j'aurais pu amener un Troll à rentrer dans Poudlard sans qu'il se fasse repérer ?

- Une potion de soumission et le tour est joué déclara Dumbledore.

- De toute façon ne t'inquiète pas Harry, le Troll a été stoppé, plus personne ne craint rien rassura Chourave. Et le troll sera surement examiné afin de trouver ce qui la amener à venir dans Poudlard. Albus si vous voulez jouer à ce petit jeu j'aimerai que vous m'expliquiez pourquoi vous n'avez retenu aucune sanction envers le groupe de Potter et ses amis dans l'histoire du couloir du 2ème étage alors que vous aviez déclaré le renvoi ? Que vous ayez vos chouchous Albus je le conçois et je m'en fiche, mais que vous utilisiez Mr Stark comme souffre douleur il en est hors de question. La prochaine fois que vous faites ce genre d'insinuation c'est moi-même qui le transférerai dans une autre école de magie.

- _Décidément Chourave en colère ça doit être surprenant vu l'air ahuri de Dumbldore pensa Harry._

- Bien mais une enquête sera ouverte trancha Dumbledore en partant avec la mine sombre.

- Mr Stark, rendormez vous, vous avez mauvaise mine s'inquiéta Chourave.

- Ouais mais bon quand on sait qu'un gars de la trempe de Dumbledore veut sa peau ça va pas être facile de dormir tranquillement sur mes deux oreilles soupira Harry en se remettant sous ses couvertures.

- Dors Harry, je vais demander à la reine Maeva de refuser l'accès à tout adulte à partir d'aujourd'hui et ce jusqu'à ce que je juge cela nécessaire sourit la prof avant de sortir de la chambre et en refermant doucement la porte.

* * *

- Ouah c'est quoi ce bordel cria Harry en se réveillant.

- Les grenouilles lunaires attaquent vite à l'abri souffla une voix féminine endormie avant qu'un boum ne retentisse suivi d'un gémissement de douleur.

- Putain Lovegood qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans mon lit s'insurgea Harry en prenant la peine de poser des sortilèges d'intimités et de silence.

- _Après tout il ne sert à rien de réveiller en panique la moitié des élèves alors qu'il est seulement 2heures du matin pensa le jeune garçon. _

Prenant une respiration silencieuse il bougea doucement dans son lit pour regarder par terre de l'autre coté du lit, la forme allongée de la petite première année. Quand il pencha la tête il vit la jeune fille allongée au sol sans bouger le fixer avec ses grands yeux argentées. Puis sans qu'il ne s'y attende ses yeux se remplir d'eau avant qu'elle ne se mette à réellement pleurer.

- Chiale pas comme ça Lovegood, c'est juste une petite chute d'un lit grogna Harry en se levant pour s'accroupir à ses cotés. Allez lève toi. Et est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais en nuisette dans mon lit ?

- Désolée, désolée, désolée pleura la fillette alors que ses larmes ne se tarissaient pas et qu'elle était secouée de spasmes.

- _Putain elle a complètement pétée une durite ou quoi ? s'étonna Harry._

Soupirant en voyant qu'elle restait par terre il la prit dans ses bras et la reposa sur son lit seulement elle ne le lâcha pas et se mit à pleurer un peu plus fort dans son bras.

- _C'est quoi ce bazar paniqua Harry avec les mains en l'air ne sachant pas comment réagir. Jo ne m'a jamais parlé de câlin !_

- Euh Lovegood décroche toi grogna Harry en se défaisant de l'étreinte de la jeune fille et de se relever précipitamment en faisant deux pas en arrière.

- Dé… désolée haleta la blondinette entre deux sanglots.

Mal à l'aise Harry regardait la jeune fille qui essayait de prendre des grandes respirations pour se calmer avant de voir dans un vif filet rose sa cybeline en train de se moquer de lui face à sa gaucherie. Mitraillant du regard la petite fée il attrapa la couverture qui se trouvait sur le lit que junior occupait et l'a mis sur les épaules de la jeune fille à qui il donna également une potion.

- Mer… merci sanglota Luna. Je suis dés…

- Tais toi bois la potion et calme toi ordonna froidement Harry alors que la fillette s'exécutait.

- _Heureusement que j'ai des potions calmantes à dosage léger sinon elle serait bonne pour dormir pour la semaine pensa Harry._

- Je suis désolée murmura Luna au bout d'un moment.

- Désolée pour quoi Lovegood ? Pour être venue dans mon lit ? Pour venir pleurer pour je ne sais quelle raison ? Il me semble que les choses étaient claires, je ne suis pas ton ami et tu n'es pas mon amie. Maintenant que tu vas mieux retourne dans ta chambre décréta Harry avec une voix implacable.

- Je suis désolée pour avoir pensé que tu étais comme lui parce que tu lui ressemblais physiquement bredouilla Luna avec peine.

- Tu es libre de penser ce que tu veux Lovegood ce n'est pas mon problème !

- Mais tu es venu ce soir pourquoi ? coupa Luna prenant ainsi le jeune garçon légèrement de court.

- Je passais dans le couloir par hasard, retournes dans ta chambre Lovegood rétorqua Harry en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

- Menteur les cybelines sont venues te chercher supplia Lovegood alors que Harry se tournait d'un bond pour fusiller les petites fées d'un regard noir.

- Et quand bien même elles seraient venues me chercher à quoi cela t'avancerai ? nargua le jeune garçon.

- Malgré ce que tu m'as dis la dernière fois tu es venu m'aider…

- Et qui te dis que j'étais pas là pour me fritter avec un Troll ? ironisa Harry.

- Dans ce cas là pourquoi as-tu fais demi-tour quand Altaïr et Ron sont arrivés ? murmura Luna. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas être honnête avec moi ?

- Je suis venu car les cybelines m'empêchaient réellement d'étudier, et je n'y suis allé que pour avoir la paix Lovegood et si j'avais su que tu m'enquiquinerais comme ça cette nuit je me dis que j'ai mal fait soupira Harry avec un sourire mesquin alors que la petite fille se décomposait. Alors maintenant que les choses sont claires tu retournes dans ton dortoir et demain tu reprendras tes bonnes vieilles habitudes avec tes « amis » d'accord ?

- Même quand tu m'appelles par mon nom de famille il n'y a jamais de moquerie souffla la jeune fille en se levant tout en tenant la couverture contre elle. Je suis venue pour te remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie et celles de mes amis aussi même si je sais que tu les détestes. Je suis venue pour te dire que j'avais eu tord tu n'es pas comme Altaïr tu es beaucoup plus humain et compréhensif que lui, même sous ta carapace de glaçon. Je suis venue pour te dire que ton secret avec ce qui s'est passé pour le troll est bien gardé. Et je suis venue parce que je voulais comprendre.

- Moi je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu restes avec cette bande de crétin alors comme ça on est à égalité décréta Harry en essayant de cacher le trémolo dans sa voix.

- Ginny est la seule à avoir pris ma défense, et même si Altaïr et Ron sont moqueurs et m'appellent Loufoca ils ne sont pas méchant murmura Luna la main posée sur la poignée de porte. Tu sais Harry tu as eut la chance d'avoir des sœurs et un frère aimant avant Poudlard, moi j'ai toujours été seule avec mon père. Alors même si ce sont de piètres amis ce sont quand même mes premiers amis que je me suis fais dans toute ma vie.

- Et ta mère ? demanda Harry.

- Elle était chercheuse, une expérience a mal tournée. Elle est décédée il y a deux ans expliqua Luna avec yeux voilés par la peine.

- Vanessa et Jo ne sont pas mes frères et sœur génétiques lâcha Harry.

- Je sais tu es le frère de Altaïr décréta Luna.

- Non plus soupira Harry avant qu'un petit sourire apparaisse au coin de ses lèvres en voyant l'air perplexe de la jeune fille.

- Mais vous vous ressemblez comme deux gouttes d'eau murmura Luna avant de reprendre rapidement en voyant le regard du jeune garçon se durcir. Enfin Altaïr a les traits plus enfantins, les yeux marrons et des lunettes mais…. Mais… tu as raison tu lui ressembles pas alors me regarde pas comme ça gémit la jeune fille.

- Je ne lui ressemble pas mais les similitudes ne trompent pas, on a partagé le même ovule et le même spermatozoïde après tout soupira Harry en allant s'asseoir sur le lit en se passant une main dans ses cheveux. Mais s'il te plait rassure-moi sur le fait que je ressemble pas à ce crétin ?

- _Elle a fait un pas dans mon sens, c'est à mon tour maintenant, c'est toujours ce que Jo et Vanessa ont fait à priori. Et puis avec ses protections mentales elle ne risque pas d'être légilimanciée par Dumbledore pensa Harry qui se retint in extremis de rire en voyant la si rêveuse Luna Lovegood les yeux exorbités et la bouche grande ouverte. Elle va finir par gober une cybeline à ce niveau._

- Mais co…comment ? Si tu es son jumeau tu es forcément son frère ! Et pourquoi tu as 12ans et lui 11ans ? bafouilla Luna.

- Je n'ai que 11ans Lovegood nargua Harry.

- Donc Harry junior était vraiment toi ce n'était pas une super illusion? soupira la jeune fille.

- Lovegood tu as le don de la vue céleste mais tu as vraiment des problèmes sur ce que tu vois se moqua Harry.

- Toute ma vie j'ai vu des choses que les autres ne voyaient pas, j'ai appris à essayer d'occulter certaines choses répondit Luna en se rapprochant à nouveau de Harry avec hésitation avant de s'asseoir sur le lit à coté de lui. Qui es-tu ?

- Si je suis la logique des sorciers je ne suis personne, je n'existe pas aux yeux du monde magique sourit pauvrement Harry en regardant désespéramment le dragon sur son bras.

- Tu es le créateur d'une des plus grandes potions au monde, tu existes Harry Stark rassura Luna.

- Harry No Name souffla Harry en tournant la tête vers la fillette perdue. Je ne m'appelle pas Harry Stark, je m'appelle Harry No Name et je ne suis pas un sorcier.

- Harry sans nom ? Mais pourtant tu es un formidable sorcier même si tu fais semblant d'être un cracmol bafouilla Luna.

- Il y a des siècles, bien avant l'ouverture de Poudlard, dans les strates supérieures des grandes familles de sang purs il y avait des sorciers qui pensaient que mettre au monde un cracmol était une honte, un déshonneur pour le nom de leur famille. Bien sur ils pouvaient abandonner l'enfant mais leur arbre généalogique gardait une trace de ce fameux enfant et ça ce n'était pas tolérable dans la société. C'est à cette époque qu'ils ont mis au point le fameux globe d'Hécate. Enfin la légende voudrait que ce soit la déesse elle-même qui leur aurait confié ce globe. La déesse Hécate était connue dans la Grèce antique pour être la déesse des arts sombres.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport coupa Luna.

- Ce globe est placé entre les mains de chaque nouveau né de grande famille de sang pur, si le bébé est un sorcier le globe s'allume, si le globe reste noir le bébé est un cracmol expliqua Harry. Il ne s'est pas allumé entre mes mains. Et les Potter au lieu de se conduire comme les personnes que les gens normaux feraient ils ont suivis les traditions, à savoir renier l'enfant depuis les origines de la famille et détruire tous les liens qui le relieraient à cette famille. Seul l'apparence reste, les taches de naissance familiales disparaissent, l'enfant perd son nom et disparait du monde magique, et surtout au moment de ce reniement chaque enfant à un tatouage qui apparait sur le cœur. A ce moment là il n'est plus personne, il devient un No Name expliqua Harry en passant inconsciemment une main sur son cœur.

- Mais tu es un sorcier bégaya Luna.

- Non je suis un No Name Lovegood, je n'ai pas de magie le globe ne s'est pas allumé souffla Harry.

- Mais tu fais de la magie ! insista la fillette.

- La personne qui vieille sur moi m'a dit un jour que la magie était vivante et que pour se faire pardonner de ne pas nous avoir fait sorcier à la naissance, elle nous faisait cadeau d'un don pour réparer l'erreur qu'elle aurait commise. Les No Name ne sont pas sorciers Lovegood, nous avons des dons, mais nous ne sommes pas des sorciers expliqua Harry.

- Tu as le don de copie c'est ça ? murmura Luna.

- Jo a appelé ça l'éponge grogna Harry. En posant ma main sur une personne je peux emmagasiner en moins d'une seconde ses connaissances et les dons qu'il possède. C'est ce que j'ai fait quand je t'ai copié le don de la vision céleste.

- J'ai senti que tu passais mes barrières mentales ce soir là, ça n'était jamais arrivée avant s'émerveilla Luna. Mais alors si tu fais de la magie c'est que tu as du « éponger » des sorciers ? Tu as donc côtoyé des sorciers après ton reniement ?

- Ça c'est une autre histoire pour un autre jour trancha durement Harry. Je ne sais pas ce que tu es en train de t'imaginer Lovegood mais je hais les sorciers du plus profond de mon être. Si je suis ici c'est simplement à cause d'un pari stupide dont je serai bientôt délivré.

- Pourquoi me raconter ça si tu me détestes ? souffla Luna avec peine.

- Comme je te l'ai dis c'est celui qui prend soin de moi qui pense qu'il s'agit d'un don, mais ce ne sont pas des dons, ce sont des malédictions à mon humble avis. Quand je t'ai épongé j'ai compris le fardeau que tu portais comme nous avec ta propre malédiction…

- C'est pas une malédiction, je suis heureuse de l'avoir interrompit Luna.

- Lovegood tu n'utilises même pas 5% de ton don et tu passes déjà pour une illuminée auprès de tout le château. Tu te lances dans des sauvetages idiots toute seule. Tu t'inscris à une stupide compétition de quidditch où tu es certes douée, mais penses-tu qu'il est raisonnable de voler en voyant des créatures invisibles en plein vol ? rétorqua Harry.

- Je voulais me comporter comme une étudiante normale, et chaque étudiant rêve d'intégrer l'équipe de quidditch de sa maison avoua Luna. Maman me disais toujours que j'avais hérité de ce don pour une raison que je comprendrai un jour. Petite j'avais peur de ce que je voyais, le monstre sous le lit et dans le placard je le voyais, la folie des hommes je la voyais, j'étais tellement renfermé sur moi-même que mes parents ont décidé de déménager en pleine campagne pour que je fuis la folie de la ville. Dans notre maison j'ai appris doucement à vivre et à comprendre les créatures qui nous entourait, et le jour de mes 7ans j'ai compris que ce don m'avait été donné pour ne pas qu'on oublie ces créatures fantastiques.

- Est-ce que cela vaut la peine que tu risques ta vie ? C'est ça les conséquences catastrophiques de ce don Lovegood, c'est que justement tu ne connais pas tes limites ! répliqua Harry.

- Alors apprends moi souffla la jeune fille en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Harry. Apprends-moi s'il te plait !

- _Ok je fais quoi maintenant pensa Harry en paniquant légèrement alors que sa petite cybeline riait comme une petite folle._

- Je ne suis pas un sorcier Lovegood, je ne peux rien t'apprendre ! Je peux juste te mettre en garde mais je ne peux pas faire plus.

- Tu n'es pas un sorcier mais tu es un No Name sorcier, tu peux m'apprendre supplia la fillette.

- On verra plus tard, pour le moment retourne dormir dans ta chambre ordonna Harry.

- Ah oui c'est vrai que moi j'ai besoin de sommeil pouffa la jeune fille en reprenant son air rêveur. Je te rends la couverture Harry, merci d'être mon ami.

- Je ne suis pas ton ami trancha Harry alors que la fillette faisait tomber la couverture pour se retrouver en nuisette.

- Tu n'es pas un ennemi donc tu es mon ami sourit la fillette en l'embrassant sur la joue et en mettant une main sur son cœur là où se trouvait la marque des No Name. Et je suis sur que les Potter ont fait la plus belle erreur de leur vie en reniant une personne aussi formidable que toi Harry No Name.

- Luna interpella Harry alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre.

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi dormais-tu dans mon lit ?

- Tu es un roc inébranlable Harry et avec les évènements de ce soir j'avais besoin de me reposer contre une personne qui avait toujours été honnête et présente pour moi souffla Luna en sortant de la chambre.

- En fait les autres ont raison elle est tarée souffla Harry en se laissant tomber sur le dos sur son lit avant de poser sa main sur sa joue. Et ça lui prend souvent d'embrasser les gens comme ça ? Et dégage de là, si tu continues de rire je t'extermine !

La petite cybeline, à qui s'adressaient ces tendres mots, ne fit que rire un peu plus avant de déguerpir à toute vitesse quand Harry se redressa en la foudroyant du regard. Cependant il fut rapidement sorti de ses pensées par son téléphone qui sonnait sous son oreiller. Il s'empara de l'appareil et décrocha s'attendant à avoir les cris habituels mais à sa surprise c'était calme de l'autre coté.

- Allo ? tenta Harry.

- Ouf j'avais peur de te réveiller soupira Nico à l'autre bout du téléphone. Tu vas bien Harry ?

- Ouais ça peut aller grogna le jeune homme. Pourquoi tu m'appelles en pleine nuit, il y a un problème avec quelqu'un?

- J'ai reçu un courrier par hiboux express de Madame Chourave qui est très inquiète pour toi. Elle m'a dis que le directeur faisait de ta vie un enfer et qu'elle pensait qu'il fallait te faire transférer dans une autre école et que tu étais en passe de faire une nouvelle crise. Qu'est-ce qui se passe là bas ?

- Je hais vraiment la période de halloween soupira Harry. Je vais rentrer pour vous expliquer.

- Ne fais surtout pas de magie si tu es en passe de faire une crise tu peux m'expliquer par téléphone ordonna Nico.

- Je ne suis pas en train ou en passe de faire une crise alors arrêtez de stresser souffla Harry en levant les yeux au ciel alors qu'il entendait des respirations soulagées de l'autre coté du téléphone. Pour faire cours Potter est un affabulateur et Dumbledore m'a complètement dans le pif.

- Et la version longue ? demanda la femme à Nico.

- Il était une fois dans un château perdu au fin fond des landes d'écosses… commença Harry

- Version mi longue Harry ragea Vanessa.

- Comme d'habitude j'étais dans les dortoirs pendant que les autres étaient en train de manger dans la grande salle et cybeline hystérique est venue me chercher soupira Harry. J'ai pas vraiment eut le choix alors je me suis rendu invisible et indétectable et je l'ai suivit et je suis arrivé dans un couloir et j'y ai vu un Troll.

- Un vrai ? bafouilla Nico.

- Ouai en chaire et en os grogna Harry. Et j'ai vu le sorcier que j'ai épongé et un autre élève pris au piège dans une salle. J'allais m'élancer quand Potty Potter est arrivé avec son pote le rouquin soit disant pour sauver les deux autres. Et tu parles d'une débilité le roux a été mis KO en moins de 1 seconde et Potty Potter faisait le fier mais c'est l'autre qui lui a sauvé la mise. Bref je m'en suis mêlé et j'ai tué le troll, je sais pas qui a fait rentrer ce monstre dans le château mais ce n'était pas un débutant. L'esprit du troll a complètement été brisé, c'était un véritable pantin entre les mains de son maitre. Même si je ne savais pas qui était le maitre.

- Mais je ne vois pas le rapport si tu étais invisible s'étonna Nico.

- A ton avis qui Dumbledore a soupçonné en premier pour avoir fait rentré le Troll dans le château ? ironisa Harry.

- D'accord je vois soupira Nico.

- Une fois qu'il a envoyé les élèves dans leur maison ou à l'infirmerie il a foncé dans la maison des Serdaigles et il est monté jusque dans mon dortoir où l'un de mes clones dormait. J'ai repris ma place dans le lit et je me suis réveillé avec un teint super pale. Et on s'est en quelques sorte pris la tête même si j'ai fait le benêt de croire qu'il m'accusait d'autre chose. Et madame Chourave s'en ai aussi mêlé et bref ça a failli dégénérer expliqua Harry en regardant le plafond de sa chambre.

- Très bien s'il veut jouer à ce jeu il va me trouver gronda Nicolas de l'autre coté du téléphone. Harry tu fais profil bas pendant quelques temps et ne te fait pas stresser pour rien à cause de ça. D'accord ?

- Ouais grogna Harry. De toute façon que je fasse profil bas ou pas il m'a quand même dans le collimateur.

- Harryyyy

- Oui oui j'ai compris ne t'inquiète pas soupira Harry. Bon je vais prendre une bonne douche et je vais me mettre au boulot ! Bonne nuit à tous !

Et là sans laisser le temps à quiconque de répondre de l'autre coté il raccrocha, mit son portable en silencieux et alla enfin prendre sa douche en se demandant finalement comment Nico parviendrait à faire pour que la situation s'inverse.

_- De toute façon on verra bien pensa Harry en se transformant en chat pour sortir du château et rejoindre la forêt interdite pour une fin de nuit de défouloir._

* * *

- Ah Harry tu tombes bien, viens avec moi déclara Stanford deux jours plus tard.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Ollerton ? grogna Harry.

- On m'envoie te chercher hésita le préfet en tournant les talons pour prendre la direction du hall.

_- Pas bon pensa Harry en commençant à concentrer son pouvoir si nécessaire._

Cependant sa tension magique redescendit aussi vite qu'elle était montée quand il vit dans le hall deux personnes à la stature froide qui fusillaient du regard Dumbledore qui se trouvait en face d'eux.

_- Mais qu'est-ce que Nico et sa femme foutent déguisés comme ça ? s'éberlua Harry._

En effet la femme de Nico ressemblait trait pour trait à Vanessa mais avec quelques années de plus et Nico était un savant mélange entre lui et Jo en plus âgés. Il descendit doucement les marches mais Nicolas qui avait l'habitude de sa discrétion se tourna vers lui et lui fit un tendre sourire.

- Le parchemin de Miss Chourave était légèrement exagéré tu as bonne mine fiston sourit Nico.

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? souffla Harry complètement sous le choc.

- Harry ton langage trancha froidement la femme à Nico.

- Ok tu tiens du physique de ton père, mais tu as le caractère de ta mère pouffa Stan à coté de lui s'attirant le regard noir de Harry et sa « mère » alors que Nicolas explosait de rire.

- Tu dois être le fameux Stanford n'est-ce pas ? demanda Nico.

- On se moque qu'il s'appelle Stanley et qu'il soit célèbre mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? s'insurgea Harry en descendant

- Viens avec nous Harry nous allons avoir une longue conversation avec MONSIEUR Dumbledore au sujet des derniers évènements, et si nécessaire ce soir tu repars avec nous pour changer d'école déclara Nicolas en mitraillant le directeur du regard.

- Allons dans votre bureau je ne crois pas que le cas de notre fils intéresse tout vos élèves Dumbledore bien qu'à priori défier les interdits à l'air d'être votre façon de faire décréta la femme à Nico.

Le directeur ne répondit pas mais tourna les talons suivit de Mc Gongall et Rogue, alors que les trois Stark se mirent à les suivre avec Madame Chourave qui lui souriait gentiment en lui murmurant « courage ». Harry retint in extremis son rire devant le mot de passe débile de l'immonde gargouille qui gardait le bureau du directeur mais sa « mère » n'eut pas la même retenue. Et ce rire là était un rire moqueur et cynique comme Harry le faisait si souvent au château.

- Bien asseyez vous, nous allons commencer déclara le directeur en se mettant derrière son bureau.

- Non nous ne commencerons rien tant que vous ne nous aurez pas expliqué ce que font ces deux professeurs dans la pièce ! décréta froidement la mère à Harry.

- Le professeur Mc Gongall est la directrice adjointe et le professeur Rogue le directeur de Serpentard…

- Maison dans lequel n'est pas mon fils rétorqua Nicolas en perdant sa mine rieuse. Ce professeur n'a pas sa place ici, de plus mon fils ne suit même pas ses cours. Nous sommes venus ici pour nous expliquer sur VOTRE comportement déplorable Dumbledore. Contrairement à vous nous nous comportons en personnes civilisées qui tentent de régler un conflit de manière responsable. Mais si vous ne voulez pas respecter les règles du jeu dans ce cas là la discussion est close et voici la feuille de retrait de mon fils dans cette école finit Nicolas en déposant une feuille écrit à l'ordinateur avant de tourner les talons.

- Mr Stark a raison intervint Mc Gonagall à la surprise de tous en se levant. Severus et moi-même n'avons pas notre place ici et nous avons des cours à assurer. J'espère que vous parviendrez à éclaircir cette suite de malentendus et qu'Harry pourra rester des nôtres.

- _La vieille veut juste pas perdre un bon élève pensa Harry alors que la vieille femme sortait de la pièce avec Rogue qui ne manqua pas de le fusiller du regard._

- Quelle belle preuve de maturité vous venez de montrer Rogue, ma fille n'a peut être pas tapé assez fort pour faire se connecter ensemble vos maigres neurones nargua la femme à Nico alors que Rogue sortait en serrant les poings.

- Bien maintenant je veux savoir à quoi rime toutes vos conneries Dumbledore attaqua Nicolas en foudroyant le directeur du regard. De quel droit osez-vous accuser mon fils des pires horreurs ?

- Je ne l'ai pas accusé…

- Non bien sur vous êtes venus le réveiller en pleine nuit juste pour lui raconter une histoire pour l'endormir ironisa la femme de Nico avant de sortir un parchemin de son sac. Je veux savoir pourquoi la responsable de mon fils nous a écrit une lettre en panique parce qu'elle craignait pour la vie de mon fils !

- Pomona s'offusqua Dumbledore en mitraillant sa professeur du regard.

- D'après la loi magique il est le devoir des directeurs de maison de prévenir les parents lorsqu'il y a un problème. Je ne vous permets pas d'incriminer la seule qui ne s'est jamais conduite comme un être humain avec mon fils entama Nicolas avant de couper Dumbledore, qui voulait répliquer, d'un geste de la main. Je crois que vous avez déjà pas mal déversé votre venin sur notre famille Dumbledore et que maintenant ça va être à notre tour. Ce n'est pas parce que nous n'avons pas de pouvoirs que vous nous êtes supérieurs. Il y a des lois que ce soit dans le monde magique ou dans le monde moldu, et tous les êtres humains doivent s'y soumettre.

- Sauf si vous n'êtes plus humain Dumbledore ironisa froidement la femme à Nico.

- Bien sur après tout les néons de vos yeux sont tout simplement trop bizarres pour être normaux nargua Nico.

- _Ok ils ont décidé de lui faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure pouffa Harry en profitant pour lancer des sorts d'espionnage dans la pièce._

- Bien que j'ai peut être dépassé les bornes j'avais de bonnes raisons de soupçonner votre fils admit Dumbledore.

- Ah oui j'aimerais beaucoup écouter vos bonnes raisons, et bien sur les preuves qui appuient vos théories se moqua ouvertement Nicolas en s'appuyant sur le dossier de son siège.

- Et j'aimerai aussi beaucoup écouter les situations dans lesquelles vous avez soupçonné mon fils rajouta la femme à Nico avant de reprendre avec perfidie. Et je suis sure que le professeur Chourave vous aidera à vous rappeler si vous oubliez des passages bien que nous soyons déjà au courant.

_- Tu es fait comme un rat s'enthousiasma Harry qui prit la même attitude de ses parents sur sa propre chaise alors que le directeur cherchait un quelconque soutien avec les tableaux des anciens directeurs qui le regardaient tous froidement._

- Mr et Mme Stark vous devez comprendre que l'école est dans une situation délicate…

- Des explications MAINTENANT ordonna la femme à Nico. Vous avez aucun mal à baver sur mon fils derrière son dos alors aillez le courage de le dire devant ! Depuis quand vous le soupçonner et pour quoi ?

- Bizarrement le premier jour de cours l'année dernière une partie des protections de Poudlard qui entourait le portrait de la salle commune des Serdaigles a été détruit. Ce portait demandait depuis de nombreuses années la possibilité de ne plus avoir ses sorts jugeant qu'elle assurait très bien la protection de la salle commune toute seule. Cette femme dans ce tableau ne s'est jamais liée à un élève comme elle semble s'être liée avec votre fils qui précisons-le a de remarquables connaissances en magie expliqua Dumbledore avant de reprendre avec sournoiserie. D'ailleurs comment connait-il autant de choses en magie ?

- Peut être parce qu'il est plus intelligent que vous semblez l'être trancha la mère à Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. Continuez !

- Votre fils est parvenu à décrypter un livre de Masteria à 11ans sans aide alors que Severus Rogue le meilleur maitre de potion d'Angleterre n'y est pas parvenu…

- Hum hum coupa Harry. Je suis désolé de vous couper la parole ainsi mais Rogue est un débile mentale et s'il continue la ligue de potion va réellement lui retirer son titre de maitre de potion. Au lieu de faire son malin il devrait étudier, la ligue étudie son cas très sérieusement.

- Laisse le finir de parler Harry on est pas là pour parler de l'autre abruti. Son cas ne nous intéresse pas, on est là pour toi trancha Nico. Continuez Dumbledore.

- Donc comme je disais le fait que votre fils connaissent autant de chose est troublant, d'autant plus qu'il a une maladie que notre propre infirmière n'a pas pu analyser car votre fils a toujours refusé de mettre les pieds dans l'infirmerie. En début d'année des personnes ont pénétrés dans un endroit qu'ils ne devaient pas et votre fils était le seul à être dans sa salle commune à 5h du matin. Et il y a deux jours un troll est parvenu à déjouer les défenses de Poudlard pour pénétrer dans le château au nez et à la barbe de tout le monde. Et tout le monde était dans la Grande Salle pour profiter du banquet excepté votre fils.

- D'accord je le conçois approuva Nicolas à la surprise de Dumbledore qui se mit à sourire fièrement avant de déchanter quand le père de son élève reprit la parole. Je suppose que maintenant que nous avons les faits nous allons avoir les preuves Dumbledore ?

- Des preuves ? bafouilla l'homme.

- Oui des preuves vous savez comme l'arme du crime quand il y a un meurtre lâcha la mère à Harry. Parce que je suppose que vous avez des preuves pour être aussi directs dans vos accusations ?

- Mr, Mme Stark je suis directeur de cette école depuis quasiment 50ans, mon travail n'est pas d'apporter des preuves, mais de faire en sorte que mes élèves soient en sécurité et puissent étudier dans de bonnes conditions décréta Dumbledore.

- Chose que mon fils ne peut à priori pas faire sans vous avoir sur le dos, donc je réitère ma question où sont les preuves pour les accusations ? Ou même les débuts de preuves qui pourraient rendre mon fils suspects ? demanda Nicolas.

- Mon instinct me trompe rarement rétorqua simplement Dumbledore déclenchant l'hilarité des deux parents Stark en même temps.

- Donc vous n'avez pas de preuves Dumbledore ? pouffa Nico.

- Rien que je ne puisse vous montrer avoua Dumbledore.

- Ragnok ça vous va comme aveux ? demanda Nicolas en appuyant sur sa chevalière.

- Parfait admis le vieux gobelin en apparaissant de dessous une cape d'invisibilité. Ravi de te revoir Harry, Harry te passe le bonjour et s'ennuie à mourir de ne plus pouvoir faire le fou avec vous.

- Bonjour maitre Ragnok, vous saluerez l'hystérique de ma part salua chaudement Harry.

- Monsieur Dumbledore je crois qu'il faut que je vous présente notre avocat, maitre Ragnok nargua la femme à Nico.

- Mais … comment ? Vous êtes moldus s'indigna Dumbledore qui voyait que la situation lui échappait complètement des mains.

- Dumbledore vous savez les chiens font pas des chats rit guturalement le gobelin. Je crois que la rencontre entre nos deux Harry a été le début d'un partenariat fructueux entre la nation gobeline et la famille Stark. Et en temps qu'avocat de la famille Stark je vous annonce que nous allons porter plainte à votre encontre.

- Je n'ai pas les preuves pour les accusations mais vous n'avez pas les preuves pour contrer ces accusations rétorqua Dumbledore qui sentait qu'il commençait à abattre ses dernières cartes.

- Mon cher époux je crois qu'il est temps de montrer à Dumbledore que nous ne sommes pas des imbéciles sourit narquoisement la femme de Nico.

- C'est parti approuva Nicolas en attrapant un sac à dos qu'il trimballait depuis leur arrivée au château.


	19. Où l'on découvre qu'Harry n'est pas sans

Coucou à tous,

Je sais je ne suis pas en avance aujourd'hui alors je papote pas trop ^^.

Merci à tous les reviewers et voici les RAR des anonymes :

Chotsala : et oui ça ne se fait pas de s'arrêter comme ça dans un chapitre, les auteurs qui font ça sont vraiment horrible ! je suis d'accord avec toi ^^. En tout cas merci pour la review qui me va très bien même si tu trouves que tu dis toujours la même chose. A bientôt.

Faenlgiec : Merci pour avoir laisser un petit mot. A ++ ^^

Lucie : Hello, et oui le premier chapitre est plein de surprise. Mais as-tu lu le reste ? la fic te plait-elle ? merci pour la review en espérant avoir de tes nouvelles. A bientôt

Juste une dernière chose à propos de la semaine prochaine. Je vais être débordée au taff et vendredi je pars juste après le boulot jusqu'au mercredi soir suivant. Si Red ne peut pas poster le nouveau chapitre je le posterai le mercredi 15 au soir ou le jeudi 16 au matin.

A bientôt tout le monde.

A++

Mili

* * *

18 : Où l'on découvre qu'Harry n'est pas sans cœur.

- Avant de commencer j'exige de votre part Dumbledore un serment inviolable car il est de notoriété public que lorsque ça vous arrange certaine information confidentielle sur notre fils vous échappe ironisa la mère de Harry. Et ne faites pas semblant d'être surpris autrement dans les charges d'accusation on rajoute « violation du secret médical ».

- Mais je n'ai…

- Il suffit Dumbledore, madame Chourave a déjà répondu à un interrogatoire gobelin sous véritasérum et serment inviolable de vérité sur la constitution Merlinesque trancha Ragnok avant de sourire méchamment en voyant l'air horrifié de son interlocuteur. Donc soit vous faites le serment inviolable et vous avez les réponses à vos questions afin que vous calmiez votre paranoïa au sujet de Mr Stark, soit nous poursuivons nos actions en justice.

- Je refuse de me soumettre à cet immonde chantage trancha Dumbledore en faisant ressortir son pouvoir dantesque.

Cependant à sa grande surprise aucune des autres personnes dans la pièce ne changea de position ou ne montra le moindre signe de résignation ou de soumission et cela même de sa professeur de Botanique.

- Je pense Maitre Ragnok que si j'ai tout compris à ce que vous nous avez expliqué, le fait que nos médaillons nous ai chauffé provient du fait qu'un enchantement a tenté de s'en prendre à nous ? demanda Mme Stark en sortant de son chemisier un médaillon en forme de pièce d'or.

- Continuez dans ce sens Dumbledore, les charges s'alourdissent et ne font que nous aider se moqua le gobelin.

- Albus, vous n'avez rien à perdre à écouter leur argument face aux questions que vous vous posez. Soyez pas borné dans cette histoire déclara doucement Chourave avant d'être foudroyée du regard par Dumbledore. Et contrairement à ce que vous penser je n'ai pas fait ça contre vous, j'ai fais ça pour monsieur Stark. Et hélas cela se retourne contre vous. La seule chose qu'ils vous demandent est de garder le secret plutôt que de vous attaquer en justice où ils ont toutes les chances de gagner. Ne soyez pas borné, l'école a besoin de vous.

- Très bien soupira le directeur.

- D'accord alors comme Monsieur et Madame Stark sont moldus vous devez contracter le serment avec leur fils déclara le gobelin avant de voir le regard surpris du jeune garçon. Ne t'inquiète pas Harry même avec ta particularité le serment sera valable.

- Fais lui confiance mon chéri sourit sa « mère » alors que Nico lui faisait un clin d'œil.

- Ok et j'ai un truc spécifique à dire ? demanda Harry avant que le gobelin ne lui donne un parchemin.

- _Putain je comprends quand Nico disait qu'il s'occupait de ferrer le vieux dirlo pensa Harry en voyant les termes du contrat qui était écrit sur la page. Ils vont pas seulement le ferrer ils vont lui bloquer toutes les possibilités, et si j'en crois ce qu'ils ont mis il faut que je lance un paquet de sort en même temps._

- Je, Harry N.N. Stark, m'engage par ce serment à révéler à Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore les preuves de mon innocence face aux différentes accusations portées à mon encontre. Mr Dumbledore s'engage de son coté à garder les informations qu'il apprendra secrètes et ne les dévoilera à aucune personne ou créature de quelques façon que ce soit sous peine de perdre sa magie ou sa vie suivant les informations qu'il dévoilera. Mr Dumbledore s'engage également à l'issue de cette réunion à ne pas chercher à se venger sur un membre de mon clan sous peine de perdre la vie. Et finalement Mr Dumbledore n'émettra plus aucune hypothèse douteuse à mon sujet ni même ne me soupçonnera de façon automatique à chaque problème dans le monde de la magie. Et je rajouterai qu'il ne cherchera pas à savoir plus que ce qu'on va lui révéler ce soir sous peine d'avoir l'esprit brisé et sa magie volée termina Harry alors qu'une lumière dorée l'entourait.

- Acceptez le serment ordonna Ragnok en dévisageant le directeur.

- Il en est hors de question, votre fils pourra faire ce qu'il veut en tout impunité grogna le directeur en dévisageant les deux « parents ».

- Vous êtes stupides Dumbledore, ce pacte dis juste que vous foutrez la paix à notre fils et ne l'importunerez plus comme vous le faite. Si vous avez une accusation à son encontre avec les preuves à l'appui rien ne vous empêchera de le punir correctement rétorqua madame Stark. Et dites vous que vous n'avez plus le choix, soit vous acceptez soit nous nous revoyons au procès.

- Soit j'accepte donc le serment admis Dumbledore de mauvaise foi alors que l'aura dorée d'Harry se transmettait à Dumbledore pour se fondre en lui.

- Bien maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses, voici le dossier médical de mon fils enfin du moins une partie commença Nicolas en sortant un gros classeur de son sac à dos pour le poser sur le bureau de Dumbledore et il l'ouvrit à une page où se trouvait un post-it. Si vous lisez ce compte rendu, c'est la première fois que le noyau magique de mon fils a été déclaré comme défectueux. Il avait 3ans à l'époque comme l'indique la date.

- Je croyais qu'il était fissuré s'étonna Dumbledore en lisant le compte rendu médical.

- A priori on ne diagnostique pas un noyau magique fissuré rapidement, il a fallu 5ans pour que le verdict tombe enchaina la « mère » de Harry. 5 ans où mon fils a failli mourir à de multiple reprise à cause de ses crises. Une fois il a même fait un arrêt cardiaque. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est monsieur Dumbledore de voir votre enfant souffrir et ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider. Faire de la magie lui déclenchait ces affreuses crises, et hélas chez les enfants ce sont des nids à ce que vous appelez magie accidentelle.

- Vous avez dans ce dossier toutes les durées d'hospitalisation qu'a subit Harry enchaina Nico.

- Il doit il y avoir une erreur ici, il y a 14 mars 2005 au 22 mai 2006 coupa Dumbledore.

- Non aucune erreur grogna Harry pour rentrer dans le jeu de ses « parents » alors que Dumbledore ouvrait de grands yeux et que Chourave haletait d'horreur.

- Ça a été sa plus longue durée d'hospitalisation un an et deux mois et surement l'une des pires années pour notre famille. Mais notre famille est soudée et son frère et sa sœur allaient à l'hôpital tous les soirs pour voir leur petit frère. Au début ils apprenaient à Harry à lire des histoires parce qu'Harry s'ennuyait, et qu'il était un petit garçon très curieux quand ils faisaient leur devoir à coté de lui. Peu à peu il s'est mis à demander aux infirmières ce qu'était les potions qu'il devait boire, puis comment on les faisait. Et elles lui ont apporté des livres de potion pour l'occuper pendant la journée. Et les jours où il ne voulait pas lire les potions il lisait les livres des anciens mythes magiques sourit tendrement la femme à Nico en passant doucement sa main dans les cheveux de Harry comme si elle se remémorait ces épisodes de sa vie.

- _En tout cas elle est super crédible dans ses mensonges pensa Harry._

- Les infirmières et les médicomages étaient très surpris du comportement de Harry à l'époque, il ne se plaignait pas et leur posait plein de question sur leur travail, sur la magie et heureusement qu'ils étaient bien car ils ne se fâchaient pas et répondaient souvent avec entrain ou lui donnait plein de livre sur la magie continua Nicolas. Et hélas nous, nous ne pouvions pas aider Harry à connaitre le monde de la magie car pour nous aussi c'était tout nouveau. Harry a passé des mois et des mois à l'hôpital à subir examen sur examen et au lieu de se plaindre comme n'importe quel enfant l'aurait fait il a prit sur lui et du haut de ses 6ans il était bien plus adulte que certains. Et deux mois après ses huit ans le dur verdict est tombé, son noyau magique était pas seulement défectueux il était fissuré. Le médicomage qui suivait Harry à l'époque nous a dis d'aller consulter dans une autre clinique magique qui était spécialisé dans les maladies rares. Et à notre grand malheur on l'a écouté.

- Le fameux médicomage qui a tenté de légilimencier votre fils ? souffla Dumbledore qui regroupait les différents morceaux du puzzle.

- Plutôt celui qui a failli tuer notre fils gronda la mère à Harry avec une voix haineuse.

- A la suite de cet épisode Harry a fait une crise et un arrêt cardiaque, les médicomages n'ont même pas réussi à le réanimer tout de suite, c'est Jo et Vanessa qui ont déboulé dans la salle et qui lui ont fait un massage cardiaque à la moldue. Et même si son cœur est reparti il est resté deux mois dans le coma comme le stipule le compte rendu ici. Je vous zapperai toutes les poursuites qu'il y a eut à la suite de ça car ce n'est pas la question. Mais Harry est resté une nouvelle fois hospitalisé pour six longs mois avec une magie encore plus instable qu'elle ne l'était auparavant. On est retourné voir le médicomage qui suivait Harry avant l'autre fou et il lui a fait passé plusieurs test de puissance, à pleine puissance Harry atteint difficilement les 64 Equivalent Magique expliqua Nicolas en tournant les pages du classeur pour montrer les résultats des tests. Comme vous pouvez le voir avec les gribouillis que le médicomage avait fait pour nous expliquer, un sorcier de bas niveau à 11ans fait 200EM, un adulte de 20ans 800EM et un adulte aguerri 1400 EM. Il nous a dis que même si la situation évoluait au delà de tout espoir Harry ne dépasserait jamais les 300EM sinon cela le tuerait sur le coup.

- Pourquoi l'avoir inscrit à Poudlard dans ce cas là ? souffla Dumbledore.

- Peut-être parce que ça peut être grisant pour un jeune génie légèrement imbu de lui-même de se mesurer aux plus brillants professeurs du monde ironisa Harry en reprenant les termes exacts que Dumbledore avaient utilisé lors de la soirée d'Halloween.

- Je ne savais pas bafouilla le directeur mal à l'aise.

- C'est étrange pourtant vous aviez l'air de savoir beaucoup de choses tout à l'heure et l'autre jour rétorqua froidement Harry.

- Harry calme toi rassura doucement « sa mère ».

- Pour répondre à votre question Dumbledore, le médicomage nous a dis que le plus gros problème à Harry était surtout sa magie accidentelle. Il nous a donc conseillé de l'inscrire dans une école de magie afin qu'il puisse apprendre à gérer son pouvoir. Et il nous a parlé de Poudlard, la meilleure école de sorcellerie au monde selon ce qu'il se disait dans le monde de la magie. Il m'a aidé à faire les démarches et à vous contacter. Il m'a assuré que vous étiez une bonne école qui saurait prendre en compte les problèmes de mon fils. Mais comme vous pouvez le voir Dumbledore ce dernier compte rendu que vous avez devant vos yeux est le compte rendu de sa crise du mois de Février trancha froidement Nicolas. Ce médicomage est quelqu'un de très bien mais il se trompe à priori pas mal dans les personnes qu'il nous dit de contacter.

- Il a même du être transfusé ? souffla Dumbledore avec un teint pale en lisant le compte rendu médical.

- Sa magie l'attaque de l'intérieur Dumbledore, alors si on vous a demandé de veiller c'était pour une bonne raison. Si on a pas arrêté notre fille qui était déterminé à vous tuer c'était pour une bonne raison. On pensait honnêtement que cela vous remettrait les idées en place mais à priori ça a plutôt eut l'effet contraire. Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi nous sommes ici Dumbledore ? Vous comprenez pourquoi il est absurde d'accuser Harry de faits de haut niveau en magie ? déclara Nicolas. Vous l'accuseriez de faire des mauvaises blagues aux autres élèves on vous aurait accordé le bénéfice du doute car il a les potions de son coté, mais le reste est tout bonnement impossible. Je suppose que pour la fameuse histoire du troll vous avez effectué une autopsie pour savoir s'il était sous le contrôle d'une quelconque potion ?

- Même si le Troll était sous l'emprise d'une potion, jamais Harry n'aurait pu le dissimuler et le faire rentrer dans le château coupa Madame Chourave. Vous me croyez maintenant Albus ?

- Peut être qu'il aurait pu faire la potion et la donner à une autre personne rétorqua le directeur même si tous virent aucune conviction dans ses paroles.

- Et il aurait fait ça dans quel but ? soupira Nico complètement blasé par l'entêtement de Dumbledore.

- L'argent lâcha Dumbledore avant que le gobelin ne se mette à ricaner méchamment alors que les trois Stark souriaient doucement.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle là dedans s'indigna le directeur.

- Maitre Ragnok je sais que ce n'est pas dans la nature gobeline de dévoiler ce genre de chose mais auriez vous un de mes derniers relevés bancaires ? demanda Harry.

- Harry m'a certifié que tu en aurais besoin, ce gamin est encore plus psychopathe qu'une bande de vieux gobelin en recherche de sensation forte soupira le directeur de Gringotts en faisant apparaitre un parchemin sur le bureau du directeur. Ceci rentre également dans la clause de confidentialité du serment.

- Par merlin souffla le directeur en lisant le montant avant de dévisager son élève.

- D'ailleurs mon chéri pour mon anniversaire j'aimerai beaucoup un nouveau plat à gâteau sourit Mme Stark.

- Avec le nombre de zéro je peux te l'acheter en or le plat ricana Harry.

- Aucune utilité il ne passerait même pas au micro onde rétorqua Mme Stark en ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux de son fils.

- Comme vous pouvez le constater Dumbledore mon fils doit être dans le top 10 des plus riches du pays nargua Nico.

- Il est le plus jeune à avoir un tel compte en banque et est la 4ème plus grosse fortune d'Angleterre, et je pense que s'il continue comme ça, il deviendra rapidement le plus riche lâcha le directeur de Gringotts.

- Tu vois le vieux je te l'avais dis un jour que ça me servirait les potions ricana Harry en regardant son « père ».

- Surtout celle que tu arrives à créer avec ton esprit tordu rétorqua Nico en lui tirant la langue.

- Donc nous attendons vos autres arguments Dumbledore demanda froidement la « mère » à Harry. Vos théories sur sa magie sont écartées de même que celles sur son compte en banque et ses connaissances, alors qu'elles sont les autres ?

- Je n'en ai plus soupira le directeur.

- Plutôt vous en avez d'autres mais vous vous rendez compte qu'elles sont absurdes nargua Nico.

- Qu'est ce que vous attendez de moi ? demanda Albus qui savait que maintenant il était bloqué dans tous les sens.

- Maintenant plus rien, vous avez compris et dans le cas où vous n'auriez pas compris vous ne tarderiez pas à devenir moldu au mieux et mort au pire trancha la mère à Harry en se levant. Espérons que maintenant vous laisserez notre fils tranquille, de toute façon madame Chourave avait déjà vu ça avec nous l'année passée. Au prochain problème Harry quittera immédiatement l'école et je vous jure que nous pourrirons la réputation de votre école.

- De mon coté je récupère ça, ça serait dommage que ça tombe entre de mauvaise mains trancha Nicolas en récupérant le faux dossier médical avant de tendre sa main vers le directeur. Peut-on vous faire confiance ?

- Oui souffla Dumbledore en serrant la main de Nico. Sans rentrer dans les détails je vais ressensibiliser mon équipe sur les problèmes de santé de votre fils.

Harry hocha juste la tête pour montrer son accord et il écouta en silence les échanges de politesse pleine de mièvreries et d'hypocrisie des adultes et sortit du bureau à la suite de ses parents ne pouvant s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire cynique collé aux lèvres.

- Harry va chercher quelques affaires dans ton dortoir, il faut que tu rentres avec nous ce soir lâcha soudainement Nico alors qu'Harry le sentait aux frontières de son esprit pour qu'il lui fasse confiance.

- Mais je croyais que… bafouilla Dumbledore qui était derrière eux dans l'escalier en colimaçon.

- Avec le stress débile que vous lui faites subir pour rien depuis son retour vous croyiez que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes ? nargua Nico. Il y a des conséquences à vos actes Dumbledore et il va falloir que vous le réalisiez très vite. Il va aller faire un Check-up et reviendra la semaine prochaine si les résultats sont concluants. Et ce ne sera pas la peine de nous reconduire au hall d'entrée, le professeur Chourave le fera très bien. Et Harry file chercher tes affaires on t'attend dans le hall.

Levant les yeux au ciel devant l'ordre de Nico, Harry rejoignit rapidement la salle commune des Serdaigles et monta chercher sa malle et son sac à dos. Il mit sa cape de la ligue de potion et sorti de la salle au moment où la cloche, annonçant la fin des cours de la journée, retentissait. Dans les couloirs il croisa plusieurs personnes dont Potter qui se vantait encore de ses exploits face au troll et il rejoignit rapidement le hall. Et Nico ne pu s'empêcher de lui faire un sourire malicieux en le voyant avec sa cape alors qu'Harry lui tirait la langue.

- Tu es très beau comme ça mon chéri sourit la femme à Nico alors que Harry levait les yeux au ciel. Mais ce n'est pas parce que maintenant c'est un travail officiel que tu as le droit de tester tes potions blagueuses à la maison ?

- Mais oui on verra ça à la maison nargua Harry qui fit rapidement un pas de coté pour échapper à la main de sa mère qui voulait lui taper l'arrière de la tête.

- Bon on va y aller déclara Nico.

- Attends deux secondes coupa Harry en ouvrant son sac à dos pour en sortir plusieurs parchemins qu'il tendit à sa professeur surprise. Dedans vous avez le devoir de métamorphose, de botanique, de sortilège, d'histoire et de runes. Je n'ai pas pu faire celui d'arithmancie mais dites à Madame Vector qu'il sera fait. Au pire je l'enverrai par hibou.

- Harry, va faire ton check-up sans te soucier de tes devoirs et je m'occupe de tes professeurs pour les devoirs soupira Chourave avant de se tourner vers les parents de son élèves. Normalement les élèves adorent avoir de bonnes excuses pour ne pas faire leur devoir.

- C'est pour ça que ce sont des crétins nargua Harry faisant légèrement rire ses parents.

- Harry ou sa délicatesse légendaire ironisa sa « mère ».

- Bon allons y, au revoir Madame Chourave salua Nico rapidement suivit par sa femme.

- A la semaine prochaine Madame Chourave sourit Harry avant de suivre ses parents alors que sa professeur lui faisait un geste de la main.

Le chemin qui reliait le château à Pré-au-lard se passa dans un silence complet mais détendu entre le trio. Et dès qu'ils furent hors des sorts de Dumbledore ils transplannèrent directement dans le salon qui était étrangement vide.

- Pfuu soupira Nicolas en faisant sauter sa métamorphose avancée pour reprendre son apparence normale tout en se laissant tomber dans le canapé. J'arrive pas à croire qu'il t'avait dans le pif à ce point là !

- Je vous l'avais dis pourtant nargua Harry en reprenant aussi son apparence de Harry No Name.

- En tout cas avec le serment inviolable il est complètement ferré et il a même pas capté la petite nuance du serment, on a jamais stipulé que les informations qu'on lui donnerait seraient vraies se moqua la femme à Nico.

- La partie sur les crises et son arrêt cardiaque sont hélas vrais même si ce n'était pas à l'hôpital soupira Nicolas en se remémorant ces vieux et désagréables souvenirs.

- Pourquoi vous m'avez fait venir alors que je vais parfaitement bien ? demanda finalement Harry.

- Tout simplement parce que tu ne vas jamais bien vers la période d'Halloween et que ce week-end Astrid vient et voulait avoir tout le monde à la maison sourit Nicolas avant de voir son fils prêt à rejoindre sa chambre. Harry reposes toi un peu et oublies tes devoirs.

- Je vais voir Jo dans ce cas là décréta Harry en se transformant pour se mettre à courir à l'extérieur entendant juste le rire de sa famille.

- _Ça fait un bail qu'Astrid est pas venue pensa le jeune homme tout en courant dans les bois._

Astrid était une No Name qu'Harry appelait de l'ancienne génération. Quand il était arrivé chez Nicolas, Astrid avait déjà 25ans, étudiait dans une université à une centaine de kilomètres de chez eux. Et elle ne revenait pas tous les weekends et puis elle s'était éloignée, avait trouvé un petit ami, avait déménagé puis s'était mariée. Cependant Harry gardait un doux souvenir de cette jeune femme un peu rondelette, rousse autant que Vanessa était blonde, et elle n'avait jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre. Pour Harry elle était la douceur incarnée, alors que son pouvoir était pourtant un des plus explosifs de la maison : la maitrise de la foudre. Nicolas en rit toujours quand il y a des coupures d'électricité à la maison en disant que dans ce cas là l'absence d'Astrid était vraiment désagréable. C'est pour ça que même si Harry ne l'avouerais jamais même sous la torture il était heureux de la revoir. Cependant il fut sortit rapidement de ses pensées quand il arriva à l'orée de la forêt et qu'il du se retransformer en humain.

- _Heureusement que cette cape peut se faire passer pour un manteau sinon je ressemblerai à un malade mental pensa Harry en se rendant compte qu'il avait encore sa cape de la ligue de potion._

Il arriva rapidement devant le bâtiment du refuge alors avec un petit sourire il rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête et rentra dans le bar. A sa surprise il était loin d'être vide, une partie de la pièce était occupée par des étudiants de l'université et une autre partie par des plus jeunes qui semblaient rire en faisant leur devoir. Il s'approcha du bar et s'assit.

- _Et bien la méduse est pas terrible au niveau service pensa Harry en voyant la femme qui flirtait avec un étudiant qui semblait mal à l'aise._

- Hey le service c'est pour quand ? demanda froidement Harry avant de voir que la jeune femme ne l'avait même pas écouté.

Alors avec dextérité il sauta au dessus du bar et commença à se faire un cocktail attirant ainsi le regard de toutes les personnes présentes y compris la femme.

- Tu n'as rien à faire là retourne de l'autre coté ordonna la femme en s'approchant de lui alors que l'étudiant en profitait pour rejoindre ses amis en soupirant de soulagement.

Cependant Harry ne l'écouta pas et continua à se faire son cocktail. La femme, se voyant complètement ignorée, commença à crier attirant ainsi Jo et un autre gars qui travaillaient dans la salle de réserve.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Jo.

- Il est passé derrière le bar et ne m'écoute pas quand je lui dis de retourner de l'autre coté pleurnicha la femme en faisant les yeux doux à Jo.

- Moi je dirais plutôt que j'ai attendu 10 minutes au bar sans être servi et quand je l'ai interpelé je me suis fait ignoré de la plus belle façon qui soit, et il me semble que tu m'as toujours dis que si je voulais quelque chose je devais tout faire pour l'avoir trancha Harry en se tournant vers son frère et en abaissant sa capuche.

- Crevetttttte hurla Jo avec enthousiasme pour attraper son petit frère avant de s'éloigner de lui. Pourquoi tu es là ? Tu vas bien ? Maman et papa sont au courant ?

- Je suis là toute la semaine et je vais très bien sourit doucement Harry en voyant une aura bleu pastel flotté autour de son frère. Enfin aussi bien que je puisse aller.

- Jo profites-en pour papoter avec ton frère, on avait presque finit de l'autre coté, je vais pouvoir finir tout seul déclara le gars qui était arrivé avec Jo avant de retourner dans la réserve.

- Merci Howard cria Jo tout en incendiant du regard la femme derrière le comptoir. Vic c'est le dernier avertissement. Si un autre client vient se plaindre de ton comportement tu seras mise à la porte.

- Hey je suis pas un client, je suis un des proprios de cette bicoque ! s'insurgea Harry.

- Encore plus si c'est un des proprios nargua Jo avant d'embarquer son petit frère vers une des tables libres. Maintenant je veux tout savoir Harry.

Harry prit le temps de boire une gorgée de son cocktail et se mit à raconter tout ce qui s'était passé à son frère depuis le passage avec le troll jusqu'à l'entrevu de leur parent avec Dumbledore. Et surtout il n'omis aucun détails sur la façon dont ils avaient réussi à bloquer Dumbledore de toutes les façons possibles et inimaginables. Et quand 17h30 sonna il y eut un nouveau troupeau d'étudiants de l'université qui rentra et Harry repéra rapidement la tignasse blonde de sa sœur qui dès qu'elle l'aperçu se rua sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- Pourquoi tu es là ? Tu vas bien ? Maman et papa sont au courant ? s'inquiéta immédiatement la grande sœur en déclenchant l'hilarité de Jo et un soupir à fendre l'âme de Harry.

- Ho Jo c'est rare de te voir installer en salle minauda une fille en venant s'asseyant sur la table pour avoir Jo en fasse d'elle.

Harry voyant que son frère était au bord du rouleau fit un sourire malicieux et appuya de toute ses forces sur la table pour la faire basculer de son coté. Bien sur la pauvre cruche de s'y attendant pas passa au dessus de la table pour se retrouver par terre aux pieds de Harry.

- Je vois que tu as enfin compris comment utilisé un soutien gorge mais tu viens de démontrer une autre vérité encore plus flagrante : les méduses sont plus à l'aise dans l'eau que sur la terre ferme nargua le jeune garçon qui sirotait tranquillement son verre pendant que tous les étudiants de l'université se mettaient à rire.

- Ouf je suis rassurée, tu vas bien soupira Vanessa.

- Ouais mais demain je vais avoir un beau bleu grogna la fille qui croyait que la phrase de Vanessa lui était destinée.

- Elle me parlait à moi pas à toi trancha Harry alors que Jo lui faisait signe qu'il se carapatait loin de la fille. Bon Vanessa je vais aider Jo au bar on discutera plus tard.

- Harry interpela Vanessa alors que son petit frère était déjà en cours de route.

- Oui ?

- Les gens qui viennent ici à cette heure là, viennent pour étudier, alors si Jo peut pas se tenir essaye de te tenir s'il te plait sourit Vanessa.

- On verra rit Harry en enlevant sa cape avant de percuter qu'il avait encore son uniforme de Serdaigle.

- Harry tu aurais au moins pu prendre la peine de te changer pouffa Jo.

Le jeune garçon ôta juste le gilet noir avec l'écusson de sa maison et défit légèrement sa cravate.

- Hey attrape lâcha Jo en lui lançant une bouteille de jus d'orange.

- C'est parti s'enflamma Harry à la grande hilarité de son frère et à l'exaspération de sa sœur qui attrapa son sac de cours pour le mettre dans la réserve. Allez Vaness j'espère que tu t'es entrainée ?

- Il en est hors de question s'insurgea Vanessa avant de rattraper en catastrophe la bouteille. Harry, Jo s'il vous plait !

- Il me semble que cela ne me plaise point nargua Jo à la grande hilarité des clients qui avaient lâchés leur devoirs et révision pour voir les trois frères et sœurs s'amuser.

- Il me semble que cela ne me plaise point non plus approuva Harry. Allez je te promets que je ne te teindrais plus les cheveux avec des couleurs bizarres !

- Tu promets ? soupçonna Vanessa.

- Promis déclara Harry en mettant la main sur son cœur.

- Alors tiens attrape nabot nargua Vanessa en faisant tournoyer la bouteille dans sa main pour la lancer à son petit frère.

Rapidement ils furent débordés de commande par tous les clients qui ne voulaient pas voir arrêter le spectacle de jonglerie des trois No Name. Et à leur grande surprise Jared et Steph arrivèrent également car ils avaient été dépêchés par tous les autres No Name qui voulaient voir si Harry allait vraiment bien. Mais quand ils le virent en train de jongler en faisant l'idiot ils surent que tout était allait pour le mieux même si de temps en temps il fixait des endroits vides avec un air rageur. En effet Harry avait pensé avoir la paix en revenant chez lui mais sa cybeline semblait déterminer à le suivre de partout que ce soit en Norvège ou aux Etats Unis. Et pour une fois elle n'avait pas un petit rire moqueur, mais plutôt un sourire tendre comme si le voir s'amuser ainsi la rendait heureuse.

- Bon les gars je veux pas vous mettre dehors mais le spectacle est terminé pour aujourd'hui, il est l'heure de fermer, on rouvre dans une heure déclara Jo à 19h.

- Et le spectacle continuera ? demanda un des gars.

- Je croyais pas que j'allais dire ça un jour mais je suis mort soupira Harry.

- Et tu es debout depuis quelle heure ? pouffa Jared.

- Depuis 23h00 grimaça Harry. Donc avec le décalage horaire si je ne me plante pas je suis debout depuis prêt de 29h non stop youhou.

- Ok maintenant je comprends pourquoi il est aussi allumé se moqua Vanessa en allant récupérer son sac de cours. On va rentrer, tu vas manger et tu vas te coucher et tu feras la grasse matinée jusqu'à 2 heure du matin au moins.

- Quelle générosité avec ton petit frère Vanessa se moqua un de ses camarades.

- Essayez d'avoir un petit frère insomniaque et vous verrez le problème pour le faire dormir nargua Vanessa alors que Harry remettait sa cape rouge et que Jo lui faisait un câlin pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

- Hey Jo est-ce que le noir est considéré comme couleur bizarre ? demanda Harry avec un petit sourire malicieux.

- Hum non pouffa le grande frère. Je me disais bien qu'il y avait une subtilité dans ta promesse, tu n'allais pas sacrifier ton passe-temps favori pour rien. En tout cas tu viens quand tu veux tu es la bienvenue ici ou même chez moi.

- Je sais mais là il me faut un peu de calme après tout ce qui s'est passé depuis halloween grimaça Harry.

- Allez Harry on y va, j'ai prévenu les autres qu'on arrivait déclara Jared.

- T'as plutôt fait remonter l'info à ton corps menteur nargua Harry.

- Comment… s'étonna Jared alors que les trois autres No Name éclataient de rire.

- Tu es flou et tu as une fée rose morte de rire sur ton épaule soupira Harry. Dire que je pensais me débarrasser de la cybeline en venant ici, elle me poursuit de partout et en plus elle se fou de ma gueule !

- Allez Harry vient on rentre pouffa Vanessa. Et au lieu de l'appeler Cybeline à chaque fois pourquoi tu ne lui trouves pas un joli prénom ?

- La chieuse grogna Harry en faisant un sourire sadique à la cybeline qui bougeait dans tous les sens pour montrer son désaccord.

- Je la vois pas mais je ne pense pas qu'elle doit apprécier pouffa Steph.

- Mais non elle adooooooore décréta Harry alors que la cybeline venait vers son visage pour le taper doucement. Tu continues ce que tu es en train de faire et je te jure que je t'appellerai la chieuse !

- Hey crevette tu ferais bien d'aller dormir au lieu de continuer à parler dans le vide rit Jo.

- Ouais faut que je fasse gaffe mais vous n'imaginer même pas comment c'est chiant d'avoir ces bestioles invisibles devant les yeux soupira Harry.

Après une dernière embrassade les 4 No Name quittèrent le refuge pour monter dans la voiture de Vanessa qui les ramena à la maison où ils étaient attendus avec enthousiasme par tout le reste de la famille. En arrivant Harry ne pu s'empêcher de dévisager Jared un moment. Il comprenait maintenant ce que Lovegood lui avait dit au sujet d'Harry junior et sur le fait qu'il soit une illusion par rapport à lui. Le clone de Jared semblait être une vague illusion floue et une espèce de chaine le reliait à Jared.

- Il a bogué ? demanda Sue en approchant sa main de la tête de son petit frère.

- Si tu as dans l'optique de me frapper Sue à ta place j'y réfléchirais à deux fois et je prendrais peur des répercussions que cela auraient décréta Harry en lui faisant un sourire mauvais en tournant la tête.

- Bien sur que non je n'allais pas te frapper fit mine de s'offusquer la jeune fille en faisant quand même un pas en arrière alors que Harry voyait autour d'elle une aura bleu pastel viré un peu au jaune avant de redevenir bleu.

- Mais bien sur on y croit menteuse souffla Harry avant de rentrer dans la maison.

- Harryyyyyyyyyy hurla de joie Elisa en venant se jeter sur lui.

- Je crois que je suis trop fatigué pour parlementer ce soir soupira le jeune garçon en prenant sa petite sœur dans ses bras.

- Longue journée taquina Nicolas.

- Décalage horaire de merde grogna Harry.

- Allez venez manger et tu iras te coucher tôt rit la femme à Nico.

- Ou je vais me coucher maintenant bailla Harry.

- Après avoir manger gronda Vanessa en le poussant vers la cuisine.

Levant les yeux face à la surprotection qu'il y avait à la maison pour lui de la part des femmes de la famille, il ne chercha pas à contredire quiconque et s'installa à sa place. Et même s'il était fatigué et que le bruit lui donnait en temps normal mal à la tête, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire doucement en entendant le bazar des No Name.

- Harry youhouuuuu hurla Alex dans son oreille.

- Quoi souffla le jeune homme.

- Rien t'es même pas drôle quand t'es même pas grognon, tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher bouda la jeune femme.

- C'est ce que j'ai dis tout à l'heure nargua Harry en se levant tout en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Bonne nuit.

Puis sans même essayer de comprendre le brouhaha qu'il eut en réponse il rejoignit sa chambre et bizarrement ce fut la première fois qu'il eut la sensation et qu'il eut envie de dire « enfin à la maison ». Secouant la tête pour reprendre ses esprits il alla prendre une bonne douche avant de se glisser dans son lit avec délectation et s'endormir quasiment immédiatement sans même faire attention à la petite fée qui se posa sur un coin de son oreiller pour dormir à son tour. Après tout elle avait promis à Luna de veiller sur lui.

* * *

Le lendemain Harry se réveilla sur les coups de 10h à sa grande surprise et quand il se leva il se rendit compte que seuls Nicolas et lui étaient à la maison, les autres étant à l'école ou à leur occupation.

- Tu parais perdu dans tous tes papiers ? nargua Harry à l'entrée de son laboratoire en le faisant sursauter.

- Techniquement ce ne sont pas mes papiers se sont les tiens, votre dossier de Masteria est tout bonnement extraordinaire souffla Nicolas. Et crois moi pour que je dise ça à un maitre de potion est assez rare que ce soit mon fils ou une autre personne.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dis que tu avais été convoqué quand j'ai été reconvoqué fin Aout ? demanda doucement Harry.

- Tout simplement parce que je ne le savais pas à ce moment là soupira Nicolas. Tu es parti, je suis rentré à la maison et un oiseau m'attendait. C'était une lettre de la ligue qui savait que je ne m'investissais plus dedans mais qu'une réunion d'urgence était mise en place et qu'ils aimeraient que j'y participe. Quand j'ai pensé à ta reconvocation et à ce que tu m'avais dis de pendant la période d'examen je n'ai pas cherché plus loin et j'y suis allé, et je peux te dire que ça les a surprit. Ils avaient espéré que je viendrais mais ils s'étaient résolus à ce que je décline l'invitation comme à chaque fois. Pendant votre semaine de « remise en condition » il y a eut une grande réunion au sein de la ligue. La deuxième en plus de 1000ans c'est pour te dire combien les insinuations de Dumbledore étaient douteuses et offensantes. Quand il a été temps de désigner les 10 personnes volontaires pour assister aux représentations je peux te dire que j'ai été le premier à me porter volontaire, je voulais voir de mes propres yeux ta potion.

- Avoue que je t'ai scotché sur place taquina Harry.

- Harry tu as fais plus que me scotcher sur place, et je n'étais pas le seul. Patchanko est le maitre de potion le plus retorse que je connaisse. Il est excellent et très brillant et je peux te jurer que lorsqu'on a eut votre dossier en main la veille de votre passage il ressemblait à Elisa devant un gâteau au chocolat. Et même avec vos notes et les tiennes particulièrement incompréhensible pour quasiment tout le monde et même moi sur certain passage, je peux te dire que votre présentation a été une grande découverte pour nous tous. J'ai demandé à avoir une copie du dossier pour pouvoir l'étudier de mon coté et tout ce que je peux te redire c'est que c'est brillant félicita Nicolas.

- C'est toi qui m'a tout appris trancha Harry avec froideur n'était pas à l'aise devant les épanchements sentimentaux.

- Je t'ai appris la technique, je t'ai conseillé Harry mais jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu puisses élaborer à 10/11ans une potion de cette envergure sourit Nicolas. Par contre sur pas mal de passage je me pose des questions, je pense que les réponses sont dans ces espèces de notes gribouillées made in Harry No Name mais honnêtement c'est bien loin des abréviations que je t'ai appris. Ça ne m'étonne même pas que personne est réussi à réaliser la potion à part vous, tu es absolument illisible Harry.

- Vous avez juste le cerveau atrophié, allez le vieux laisse le jeune faire nargua le jeune garçon avant de prendre un des tabourets pour s'asseoir à coté de Nicolas qui pouffait doucement devant le ton mordant que son fils avait reprit.

Les deux hommes se mirent rapidement au travail et perdirent la notion du temps si bien que la mère de famille en rentrant des courses avait soupiré désespérément avant de leur emmener des sandwichs en sachant pertinemment que maintenant qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans leur délire jamais ils ne décrocheraient pour aller faire une chose aussi inutile que manger. Et ce ne fut que lorsque les autres revinrent de l'école qu'ils daignèrent lâcher leur potion pour rejoindre le reste de la famille.

- Oh vous vous souvenez qu'il y a d'autres pièces dans la maison que le laboratoire ironisa la femme à Nico en les voyant arrivés.

- Je me disais bien qu'un truc clochait nargua Nico.

- Les potions font moins de bruit que ce troupeau d'éléphant rétorqua Harry avant de se baisser in extremis pour échapper à la myriade de coussin qui volait dans sa direction. Bande de noob !

- Tu vas voir ce qu'ils te disent les noobs se vexèrent Jared et Sue en même temps avant de s'élancer sur leur jeune frère.

- Et c'est reparti soupira la mère de famille en levant les yeux au ciel devant le bazar que ses enfants étaient en train de mettre.

* * *

- Ils arrivent s'enthousiasma Vanessa en sortant de la maison en voyant une voiture arrivée.

- C'est moi ou Vaness vient de régresser de 10ans ? pouffa Jo qui venait assister exceptionnellement au repas de famille.

- Az va être bonne pour lui tresser les cheveux à cette allure rajouta Jared avec moquerie en voyant sa grande sœur prendre la No Name dans ses bras alors qu'elle n'était même pas encore sortie de la voiture.

Harry les laissa fêter leur retrouvailles et alla s'asseoir dans un canapé pour lire un de ses livres d'arithmancie. Il entendait de loin les cris de joies, les présentations avec les petits qui ne savaient pas forcément qui elle était mais Harry s'en moquait. Il était vraiment mal à l'aise face à tous ces débordements affectifs et sa famille le savait très bien. Cependant il ne pu retenir un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres quand la dénommée Astrid vint s'asseoir à coté de lui en silence.

- Oh non vous n'allez pas recommencer à ce petit jeu stupide du silence tous les deux ! gémit Jo avant de voir le regard interrogateur des jeunes. C'était leur petit truc, restez cote à cote en silence et ne rien dire. Une fois ça a duré 4heures !

- Le silence est le plus haut degré de la sagesse répondirent en chœur Harry et Astrid faisant rire la jeune femme, sourire Harry et soupirer les autres.

- Toujours perdu dans tes livres Harry, mais tu as bonne mine déclara Astrid en l'embrassant sur le front.

- Je crois que les félicitations s'imposent déclara Harry en voyant une aura brillante autour du ventre de sa « sœur ».

- Pourquoi des félicitations ? s'étonna Nico.

- Parce que tu vas être grand père crétin nargua Harry avant de voir sa sœur rougir et de grogner. Putain de don de merde, ça se voit pas encore c'est ça ? Et c'était sensé être une surprise ?

- Bah tu vois chérie tu ne savais pas comment l'annoncer, ton frère s'en ai occupé pour toi rit le mari de Astrid.

- C'est vrai ? s'enthousiasma la mère de famille en venant prendre les deux mains de sa fille.

- Oui murmura Astrid.

- Un garçon ou une fille ? demanda Vanessa.

- Je ne sais pas rit doucement Astrid avant de se tourner vers Harry. Tu ne le saurais pas par hasard ?

- Non je suis désolé Az soupira Harry en fermant les yeux et en se levant pour rejoindre sa chambre en grognant. Putain de don de merde ! En plus de me pourrir la vie il va aussi pourrir la vie des personnes qui me sont proches. Et pourquoi je ne peux pas le désactiver comme les autres !

- C'est ma journée Harry aujourd'hui alors tu vas pas grogner pour des bêtises gronda gentiment Az en venant le prendre par la main alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer dans sa chambre. Tu ne vas pas te terrer dans ta chambre, et tu vas m'expliquer c'est quoi cette histoire de don bizarre. Et puis je ne savais pas comment l'annoncer à la famille tu m'as juste enlevé une belle épine du pied.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer elle l'embarqua dans le salon et le força à s'asseoir avant de s'asseoir à ses cotés.

- _Astrid n'était pas comme ça avant pensa Harry en voyant sa sœur faire preuve d'une autorité qui lui était inconnue._

- C'est la grossesse qui joue sur ses hormones murmura Jason le mari à Az à l'oreille de Harry tout en essayant de retenir son fou rire face à la mine éberluée du petit garçon.

Cependant Harry du se remettre à penser rapidement quand il sentit une grande énergie monter en Az qui éternua alors qu'une flopée d'éclairs émanait d'elle. Réagissant au quart de tour il utilisa le même don qu'il avait copié depuis des années et bougea avec le don d'Alex afin d'intercepter les éclairs avant que ceux-ci ne touchent un des No Name.

- Ah putain cria Harry en secouant sa main où de la fumée s'échappait alors qu'une marque de brulure apparaissait ainsi que des grosses cloques. Az qu'est-ce que tu as foutu ?

- Harry ton dragon s'inquiéta immédiatement Vanessa en voyant que le sortilège de son frère avait sauté et qu'une bonne partie du dragon avait viré au rouge.

- Je m'occupe déjà de ma main et je verrai le dragon plus tard grogna Harry avant de voir la petite cybeline inquiète à coté de lui. Toi tu restes à coté de Az, s'il y a le moindre souci vient me chercher je suis dans le laboratoire. Et parlemente même pas !

- Il parle à qui ? bafouilla Astrid perdue alors que les autres No Name se retenaient d'éclater de rire devant la scène de leur frère qui parlait dans le vide.

- A une chieuse grogna Harry en faisant un petit sourire cynique à la cybeline qui lui tira la langue tout en s'asseyant sur l'épaule d'Astrid.

- Je vais t'aider pour ta brulure s'inquiéta Nicolas.

- Reste avec Az, je pourrais me débrouiller seul décréta Harry en tournant les talons pour rejoindre le laboratoire.

Il attrapa un peu de glace magique la posa sur sa main et soupira de soulagement en laissant enfin apparaitre la douleur sur son visage. Il pensait qu'en utilisant le don d'Az pour contrer les éclairs il arriverait à limiter les dégâts. Cependant ce don avait dormi en lui pendant des années et il n'avait vraiment aucun contrôle dessus.

- Fais chier ça va encore faire une cicatrice soupira Harry en enlevant la glace pour voir sa main rouge vive.

Remettant de la glace avec des bandages il commença à rassembler avec sa main valide les ingrédients qu'il lui fallait pour faire un baume anti-brulure et au moment d'ouvrir certains pots il se rendit compte qu'il ne parvenait pas à les ouvrir avec une seule main tellement les bouchons étaient bien serrés.

- Tu sais Harry tu peux me demander de l'aide, ça ne me dérangera pas déclara Nicolas à l'entrée du laboratoire.

- Je gère très bien tout seul, profites en pour voir Az grogna Harry.

- Harry, tu es mon fils au même titre que Astrid est ma fille et quand un de mes enfants est blessé c'est mon devoir de lui venir en aide soupira Nicolas en attrapant le pot qui se trouvait dans la main de Harry pour l'ouvrir.

- Mais on la voit tellement peu murmura Harry.

- A priori ils vont quittés Houston et se rapprocher de la maison à causes des problèmes d'Astrid, ils ont réussi à se faire muter dans le coin, donc maintenant que tu sais que l'on pourra voir ta sœur quand on veut, tu veux de mon aide ? sourit Nicolas.

- Ouais grogna Harry avec mauvaise foi en laissant le soin à son père de faire la potion.

- Montre moi déjà l'état de ta main pour le dosage décréta Nicolas.

- Fort, très fort le dosage soupira Harry en défaisant le bandage et en essayant de garder son visage neutre.

- Ouais comme il fallait s'y attendre en interceptant de la foudre à main nu grimaça Nicolas. Harry si tu as mal tu as le droit de le dire, on ne te prendra pas pour un pleurnichard. Tu as la main à vif.

- Ça ira mieux avec le baume décréta Harry en haussant les épaules tout en faisant soupirer Nico qui se mit rapidement au boulot.

- En tout cas il ya des choses qui ne changent pas dans la maison, toujours dans le laboratoire à faire des potions tous les deux sourit doucement Az depuis l'entrée du laboratoire une heure plus tard.

- Tu parles d'un garde du corps de pacotilles, elle est en train de roupiller soupira Harry en voyant la cybeline dormir sur l'épaule de sa sœur.

- Tu parles de la petite cybeline dont les autres m'ont parlé ? s'émerveilla la future maman.

- Elle se tape un somme sur ton épaule gauche décréta Harry alors que sa sœur tournait la tête pour tenter de la voir.

- Harry c'est prêt, enlève ton bandage décréta Nicolas en arrêtant le feu sous le chaudron.

Le jeune garçon défit son bandage et enleva la glace dessus laissant voir la blessure à sa sœur qui, horrifiée, porta la main à sa bouche. Nicolas hésita un instant sur la marche à suivre ne sachant pas si son fils voulait se débrouiller seul mais à sa grande surprise Harry lui tendit la main.

- Hésite pas à blinder lâcha Harry.

- Ça va faire mal murmura Nicolas.

Avec délicatesse il déposa une grosse couche de baume contre les brulures importantes sur la paume de la main de son fils. Et quiconque serait rentré à ce moment dans la pièce se serait dis que c'était juste une pommade et que le garçon n'avait pas mal si on en croyait son visage impassible. Cependant Nicolas ne pouvait pas être dupé par le visage de son fils quand il voyait le reste de son bras tellement crispé que ses veines en ressortaient.

- Harry je suis si désolée haleta Astrid en s'approchant de son petit frère qui rebandait sa main d'une façon experte.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu contrôles ton don normalement ? murmura Harry.

- C'est comme ça que j'ai compris que j'étais enceinte, je ne contrôle plus rien. Une nuit j'ai failli électrocuter Jay grimaça Az. On a hésité un moment et puis les phénomènes sont devenus de plus en plus violents et fréquents, alors la question ne se posait plus. Il fallait revenir à la maison. Mais je crois que ça ne m'avais jamais fait le coup en éternuant.

- Ouais youpi comme ça je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas savoir maitriser mon don s'enthousiasma faussement Harry. Et Az je suis très honoré que tu nous ais gardé en cadeau le coup de l'éternuement. Mais la prochaine fois évite ce genre de surprise.

- Promis sourit pauvrement Az en venant prendre la main bandée de son petit frère. Ça ne te fait pas trop mal ? Court-circuiter de la foudre comme ça ce n'est pas très conseillé.

- Ça va j'ai connu pire, et puis ça me prouve juste qu'il ne faut pas que je me repose sur mes lauriers et que j'ai encore du boulot répliqua Harry en haussant les épaules. Et puis arrêtes de te miner pour ces conneries sinon tu vas faire encore nous faire des conneries.

- Hey s'offusqua Az.

- Ose me contredire nargua Harry avec cynisme.

- Tu es devenu encore plus langue de vipère Harry soupira Astrid déclenchant le rire de Nico.

- Bon crevette, Az vous venez cria Jo en débarquant dans le laboratoire avec un grand sourire avant de se figer en voyant la main bandée de son petit frère. Hey crevette ça va ta main ?

- Là il est juste inquiet parce que je ne pourrais pas l'aider à faire le service ce soir nargua Harry.

- Tu pourras quand même passer le balai, nettoyez les tables, je suis sur que je peux te trouver plein de choses à faire si ça t'inquiète à ce point sourit Jo avant de l'attraper pour le balancer sur son épaule. En attendant grande bataille dans le jardin et tu dois y participer.

- Jo putain lâche moi !

- Oh je viens aussi s'enthousiasma Az avant de voir le regard noir de ses deux frères. D'accord je vous supporterai de loin.

- Az je vais te refaire ton bracelet de contrôle comme lorsque tu étais petite, qui sait si avec la grossesse le phénomène ne va pas s'amplifier décréta Nico. Je vais te le faire à même dosage que celui d'Elisa.

- Et si tu veux te faire plaisir pense aussi à moi grogna Harry.

- Harry on a déjà essayé des centaines de fois et tu les exploses en moins d'une minutes même si tu as trois bracelets simultanément à chaque bras soupira Nico. La seule chose possible dans ton cas c'est l'entrainement et la patience. Et surtout faire attention à ton dragon.

- Ouais grogna Harry en regarda sa main bandée où normalement se trouvait la tête de son dragon.

- D'ailleurs en parlant de ton dragon, il a sacrément prit en taille, ça vient de la vision céleste ? demanda Jo.

- Ouais ça vient de ce don de merde et de la puissance du sorcier que j'ai épongé expliqua Harry en pensant que bien que Luna soit complètement timbrée elle avait en réserve un sacré paquet de magie.

- Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée que tu viennes participer il est déjà bien rouge s'inquiéta Jo avant d'être interrompu par la main de son frère.

- Stop ! On était d'accord que j'étais le seul à gérer l'histoire avec le dragon ! Je ne vais pas me droguer à coup de potion calmante à chaque fois qu'il devient un peu rouge. C'est comme si toi à chaque fois que tu voulais te transformer tu te droguais pour t'en empêcher.

- Mais…

- Mais quoi ? grogna Harry. J'ai de la marge. Et puis Nico vient bien de dire qu'il fallait que je m'entraine ! Et c'est pas à Poudlard que je peux le faire comme je veux ! Alors arrêtez d'autre aussi surprotecteur sinon je vais vraiment finir par m'énerver.

- Et si tu fais une crise murmura Az.

- Et si je n'en fais pas nargua Harry en sortant du laboratoire avec colère.

- _Non mais c'est vrai quoi, je vais pas passer ma vie à me droguer de ces putains de potions de merde ! Ils disent tous que ce sont des dons géniaux et bien autant qu'ils servent de temps en temps pour m'amuser plutôt que pour me pourrir la vie à longueur de journée ! grogna Harry en arrivant dans le jardin avant de lever la main en voyant Vanessa ouvrir la bouche._

- Une seule remarque sur mon dragon et sa couleur et je vous jure que je détruis tout ce qui me passe sous la main avertit le jeune homme.

- Mais si tu fais une crise s'inquiéta Vanessa.

- Aux dernières nouvelles le dragon a été mis en place pour moi, et seulement pour moi ! À moins que ça vous servent à m'espionner ? demanda froidement Harry qui en avait vraiment marre de cette journée chaotique. Oh et puis vous savez quoi, raz le cul aujourd'hui.

Alors sans attendre un mot de quiconque il retourna dans sa chambre et s'enferma dedans à coup de sort de verrouillage, de silence et d'intimité. Il avait même osé fermer la porte au nez de la cybeline qui le suivait avec inquiétude mais là il voulait être seul.

- J'en ai marre de m'énerver pour rien à chaque fois que ce putain de rouge gagne du terrain grogna Harry en regardant son bras. Et en plus j'avance à rien sur ce putain de point zéro de merde.

- Patience murmura la voix à l'intérieur de sa tête.

- Oh non ça va pas recommencer, en plus de voir des choses invisibles j'entends aussi des voix gémit Harry en attrapant son oreiller pour se le mettre sur la tête pour pouvoir hurler comme il voulait. Et au lieu de dire patience une fois tous les 8 mois tu ne peux pas me dire comment faire !

- Vois les écrits souffla la voix avant de s'éteindre.

Et Harry sentit que cette fois ci la voix ne parlerai plus tant qu'il n'aurait pas avancé tout seul de son coté. Il balança son oreiller de l'autre coté de la chambre, glissa du lit pour se retrouver par terre devant sa malle et l'ouvrit rapidement.

- _Il y a forcément un truc que j'ai loupé si cette voix bizarre me renvoi sur les bouquins sans me dire patience pensa Harry en envoyant valdinguer ses affaires sans aucune délicatesse pour trouver ses livres qu'il avait caché au fond de sa malle. Il ne peut pas il y avoir un bouquin qui s'appelle « aide pour les anormaux qui ont des dons de merde qui leur pourrissent la vie ! »._

Quand il eut rassemblé tous ses livres, il utilisa la magie pour pousser tous les meubles et les affaires autour de lui contre le mur. Puis il se leva et fit léviter tous les livres autour de lui.

- Bon Harry réfléchis, ce livre là c'est l'explication des arts ancestraux donc post point zéro donc à droite déclara Harry alors que le livre allait se poser par terre à sa droite. Celui là c'est la technique pour accéder au point zéro donc en face.

Réfléchissant et feuilletant ses livres pour se les remémorer, enfin pour ceux qu'il avait réussi à décrypter, Harry les dispatcha intelligemment selon leur utilité. Il resta plusieurs heures debout à tourner sur lui-même en contemplant ses livres sans savoir quoi faire.

- Et maintenant je fais quoi ? soupira Harry avant de sursauter quand sa petite cybeline se matérialisa à 2cm de son nez avec les mains sur les hanches et un air colérique collé au visage. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

La petite fée le pointa du doigt, puis commença à bouger dans tout les sens avec colère avant de montrer une photo des No Name qui avait voltigé dans le capharnaüm d'Harry. Et finalement elle fit une mine triste en passant sa petite main sur le visage rieur des personnes de la photo.

- Je ne suis plus un gamin, je sais me débrouiller seul grogna Harry.

La cybeline hocha la tête avant de porter sa main à son cœur. Puis elle le désigna en faisant des yeux perçants tout en hochant négativement la tête et finalement elle remit sa main sur son cœur en hochant cette fois positivement la tête.

- Je sais qu'ils étaient juste inquiet mais j'ai besoin de mon indépendance aussi soupira Harry. Et si tu es si douée que ça pour faire la morale tu peux pas m'aider à trouver ce qu'il me faut.

La fée se mit à rire puis vola à toute vitesse vers Harry pour se poser sur sa main bandée à l'endroit exacte où se trouvait normalement la tête du dragon, puis elle remonta le long de son bras, vola jusqu'à son cœur qu'elle toucha à travers sa chemise avant de voler jusqu'à son visage où elle caressa ses paupières.

- Généralement quand tu fais ça c'est qu'une bestiole invisible se balade dans les parages souffla Harry en mettant sa tête dans ses mains avant de dire. Il a dis… vois les écrits. Est-ce que le verbe voir faisait référence à la vision céleste ?

En entendant ça la cybeline approuva férocement de la tête et Harry lui fit un petit sourire dont il avait le secret.

- Finalement tu vois que tu peux te rendre utile quand tu veux ! nargua le jeune homme alors que la petite fée lui tirait la langue en boudant.

Voyant qu'Harry allait se mettre au travail, même si à priori il restait septique sur la marche à suivre, la cybeline vint se placer devant lui et lui fit les gros yeux avant de mimer qu'elle mangeait.

- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça soupira Harry en se levant et en dévisageant la petite fée.

Elle fit juste un sourire malicieux et Harry vit dans ses yeux la même étincelle qu'il avait déjà vu sur un être humain.

- Je tuerai Lovegood pour avoir osé te dire de veiller sur moi grogna Harry en sortant de la chambre alors que la petite cybeline était en train de se fendre la poire sur son épaule.

Quand Harry pénétra dans le salon, il vit le reste de sa famille attablée en train de manger avec entrain. Nico fut le premier à le voir et sans rien dire il montra la place vide à coté de lui.

- Crevette commença Jo mal à l'aise en voyant son petit frère.

- Tais toi ordonna froidement Harry.

- Mais…

- Je t'ai dis de la fermer coupa Harry.

- Tu avais raison souffla Jo.

- J'ai toujours raison nargua Harry.

- Coucou c'est moiiiii cria une voix depuis le milieu du salon avant de se figer en voyant le calme. Oups on m'a dit de venir et il y a des invités ! euhh je ne suis pas là, c'est un mirage.

- Reine Maeva ne vous inquiétez pas ils font parti de la famille pouffa Nico.

- Il n'est que 22h à Poudlard, qu'est-ce que vous faite là ? trancha froidement Harry.

- Tous les élèves sont dans la salle commune et on m'a dit de venir sourit malicieusement la reine alors que la cybeline éclatait de rire et que Harry soupirait en se massant les tempes.

- Je ne veux même pas savoir le pourquoi du comment grogna Harry. Mais maintenant que vous êtes là vous allez pouvoir nous renseigner, est-ce que c'est normal pour un No Name qui maitrisait parfaitement ses pouvoirs de ne plus les maitriser soudainement.

- Je ne connais que deux choses qui puissent faire perdre le contrôle de ses dons déclara sérieusement la reine. Avant de te connaitre j'aurais dis une seule mais tu m'as démontré qu'un pouvoir aussi puissant que le tien ne peut avoir que très peu de contrôle et justement en cas de stress ou autre devenir incontrôlable. Et la deuxième chose ne te concernera jamais Harry.

- Et pourquoi ? Avec toutes mes bizarreries on sait jamais soupira le jeune garçon.

- Harry tu es bien un homme ? nargua la reine.

- Bien sur s'offusqua le jeune homme en faisant rire doucement sa famille.

- Dans ce cas là tu ne tomberas jamais enceinte ironisa la reine.

- C'est normal alors que je perde le contrôle ? souffla Az avec soulagement.

- Une nouvelle ? s'enthousiasma la reine.

- Une vieille plutôt sourit Jo avant de faire les présentations en bonne et due forme.

- Je ne comprends pas, ses « sœurs » qu'on a accueillit avant elles ont pour la majorité eut des enfants et jamais elles n'ont reperdus le contrôle de leur pouvoir avec une telle ampleur s'étonna la femme de Nico.

- Tu dois avoir un puissant pouvoir alors ? demanda Maeva.

- La foudre soupira la future maman.

- D'accord donc très dangereux en prime, hélas tant que tu n'auras pas accouché il faudra faire très attention pour toi et ton entourage déclara la reine.

- Sans déconner grogna Harry en levant sa main bandée.

- Et le bébé ? demanda Jason avec inquiétude.

- Oh lui c'est le seul qui ne craindra absolument rien des bêtises de sa mère sourit la reine. A l'époque où j'étais arrivée au refuge, il y avait une femme que tout le monde appelait Ourana, quand elle est tombée enceinte on a vécu sous la neige pendant 9 mois. Mince on me rappelle.

- Je croyais que vous n'ouvriez plus le portrait nargua Harry.

- C'est dans la nature des tableaux de laisser les élèves gambader et tu es le mieux placé pour le savoir rit la reine en partant avant de revenir aussi vite. Un dernier message pour toi Harry, La vision est l'art de voir les choses invisibles, là où il n'y a pas de vision, les peuples périssent.

- Et en version décryptée ? soupira Harry.

- J'ai juste passé le message rit la reine en disparaissant.

- _Lovegood je te hais tu es incompréhensible pensa Harry en mitraillant du regard la petite cybeline qui était morte de rire et que le reste de sa famille se remettait à manger dans un joyeux bazar._

- Harry demanda Elisa au bout d'un moment.

- Quoi ? grogna le jeune homme qui n'aimait pas se retrouver dans des impasses.

- Pourquoi tu as du gris dans les yeux ? sourit la fillette.

- Parce que j'ai des yeux magiques je suppose soupira Harry avant de percuter. Putain mais c'est ça ! niquel la baveuse tu sers finalement à quelque chose !

Et là choquant tout le monde il embrassa sa petite sœur sur la joue et rejoignit sa chambre.

_- Si la vision céleste permet de voir ce qui est invisible, elle peut donc rendre visible l'invisible à mes yeux. Donc si j'accentue la vision avec un peu plus de pouvoir je pourrais peut être voir ces fameux écrits pensa Harry. Maintenant le tout sera de contrôler le pouvoir assez longtemps sans que le dragon ne voit rouge._


	20. Où savoir n'est pas pareil que comprendr

Coucou à tous.

Je sais je suis très très très en retard mais j'ai des bonnes excuses. Et je vous jure que je n'ai pas eut le temps de le faire avant. J'ai un boulot horrible quand il y a des jours fériés et là je viens de finir l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de ma sœur donc les No Name étaient loin d'être ma priorité.

De plus à partir d'aujourd'hui je pense que je ne pourrais pas poster toutes les semaines je n'aurais pas le temps. On rentre dans la période estivale et bientôt le mariage de ma sœur et mon déménagement. Donc pas de chapitres toutes les semaines mais je vous jure que j'abandonne pas.

Merci à tous les reviewer et voici les réponses aux reviews anonymes.

Guest (04/05/13) : Coucou. Et oui Harry avec ses sautes d'humeur c'est vraiment quelque chose. Mais Harry est un cercle vicieux à lui tout seul : ses pouvoirs sont incontrôlables et influent sur sa colère. Plus il est en manque de contrôle plus il s'énerve, et plus il s'énerve plus il manque de contrôle. Après c'est pour le moment un gosse de 11ans, il a le temps de murir et d'évoluer. En tout cas merci beaucoup pour la review. A bientôt.

Edelweissa : Coucou, merci beaucoup pour la review. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant. A++

Chotsala : merci pour ta review à chaque chapitre. A bientôt.

Messa : Hello, merci pour avoir pris le temps de me laisser un petit message. Ça fait très plaisir. A bientôt

Pop : Hello, et oui je suis à la bourre pour poster mais promis je n'abandonnerai pas. J'aime trop cette histoire pour ça ! mais là en ce moment j'ai beaucoup d'obligation à respecter et plus beaucoup de temps pour les loisirs. Alors merci pour le petit mot. A ++

Guest (19/05/13) : coucou merci pour la review. A bientôt.

Zen : Hello, je suis désolée pour tes yeux. J'espère que tu n'auras pas continuer à lire car il y a plein de fautes et j'en suis consciente. Donc merci de le signaler. Au revoir.

Merlinds : Coucou. Et oui tu n'es pas le seul à être frustré par rapport à son passé, mais je ne peux rien dévoiler pour le moment. J'attends un moment bien précis pour ça et ce moment est pour beaucoup beaucoup plus tard. Par contre tu dis dans la review qu'il a épongé Dumbledore mais il n'a jamais épongé Dumbledore. Il a acquis une partie de sa puissance en absorbant les envoutements qui retenaient Maeva prisonnière. En tout cas pour Nico et sa femme je n'infirme ni ne confirme. ^^. Merci beaucoup pour cette superbe review. A bientôt. Mili

Bon je crois que vous avez assez attendu.

Bonne lecture

A++

Mili

* * *

19 : Où savoir n'est pas pareil que comprendre.

- Harry ça va ? Tu as les yeux rouges injectés de sang s'inquiéta Jared le lendemain au petit déjeuner.

- Ouais grogna Harry en replongeant le nez dans son petit déjeuner.

- _Pourquoi j'arrive à charger mes yeux de magie mais pas à renforcer la vision céleste ? pensa Harry. C'est vraiment à n'y rien comprendre cette histoire ! Et maintenant j'ai la putain de mauvaise impression d'avoir les yeux en feu. Il va falloir que j'attrape Lovegood._

- Harry ! interpela Sue en claquant des doigts devant le nez de son frère pour le faire revenir parmi eux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda froidement Harry en levant ses yeux vers elle.

- Ça fait 5 minutes que papa te demande pour ta main soupira la jeune fille.

- Ça va décréta Harry en haussant les épaules avec son visage aussi imperturbable que d'habitude. Je vais retourner à Poudlard aujourd'hui.

- Pourquoi s'étonna Nico.

- Parce que c'est comme ça j'ai des choses à faire répliqua Harry. Je vais me bander tout le bras pour ne pas qu'on voit le tatouage. Je ne peux pas remettre le sort maintenant ça va empêcher la cicatrisation.

- Qu'est-ce que tu nous caches Harry, est-ce que c'est dangereux ? s'inquiéta Nicolas.

- Non trancha le jeune homme en se levant. Je vais me refaire du baume et me refaire mon bandage et après je finirais de rassembler mes affaires.

- Je vais t'aider pour la pot…

- Non c'est bon Nico je vais me débrouiller seul souffla Harry. S'il te plait laisse-moi me débrouiller par moi-même.

- Mais tu n'es plus tout seul Harry soupira Nico avant de finalement acquiescer en voyant que son fils n'en démordrait pas.

Perdu dans ses pensées Harry rejoignit le laboratoire pour refaire sa pommade en même temps qu'il essayait encore et encore de forcer la vision céleste à voir plus loin. Mais ses yeux devenait au fur et à mesure un tel brasier qu'il du finir par se résoudre à abandonner sous le regard peiné de la cybeline qui ne savait pas quoi faire pour lui venir en aide. Avec une dextérité digne des plus grands maitres de potions il refit sa potion pour sa main avant de finalement enlever le vieux bandage.

- Ouais ça va laisser une sale marque encore soupira le jeune homme en voyant la grande balafre rouge et gonflée qui lui lacérait la paume de la main.

- Harry tu… tenta Nicolas en rentrant dans la pièce.

- Je viens de finir trancha Harry en finissant de bander sa main et tout son avant bras pour que personne ne puisse voir le début du tatouage.

- Harry j'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas depuis hier, si c'est à cause de ton tatouage…

- Non ça n'a rien à voir coupa froidement Harry. C'est votre façon d'être de toujours vous inquiétez pour tout et pour rien, je l'ai compris. Et même si ça m'énerve je sais que ça ne changera pas parce que vous êtes comme ça. Mais il y a des choses qu'il faut que je fasse seul.

- Je pourrais t'aider essaya Nico.

- Tu sais avant je pensais que je devais me débrouiller seul même quand j'avais besoin de quelqu'un et d'aide, mais ça je sens que je dois faire comme je le pense. Et je ne veux pas de votre aide là-dessus affirma Harry qui remarqua à contre cœur qu'il faisait du mal à son protecteur en disant ça.

- Promet moi juste que si tu sens ça lâche, que tu te retrouves au pied du mur tu reviendras me voir demanda Nicolas.

- Promis soupira Harry. Bon je vais finir mes bagages et après je pars directement.

- Tu viendras quand même nous dire au revoir ? s'étonna Nico.

- J'aime pas les grandes effusions de sentiments et Vanessa va encore s'excuser pour hier, Elisa réclamer des bisous. Je suis pas en grande forme Nico, et je reviens dans un gros mois alors je pars directement et je te laisse le dire aux autres.

- Et tu vas dire quoi à l'école pour ton bras ? soupira Nicolas.

- Que j'ai eu des examens médicaux point barre trancha le jeune homme.

- Et tes yeux ?

- Réaction allergique à une potion, je vais me mettre des lunettes de soleil.

- Ne va pas tenter à essayer de gérer tous tes dons d'un coup s'inquiéta Nico.

- Non si ça te rassure pour le moment j'essaye déjà de gérer l'histoire de la vision céleste et je verrais pour le reste plus tard expliqua Harry.

- Tu vas donc demander de l'aide au sorcier que tu as épongé ? comprit Nico.

- Moi demandé de l'aide à un sorcier ? ironisa Harry avec un air mauvais. Je ne veux pas de son aide je veux des explications sur certaines conneries c'est tout. Bon je vais y aller Nicolas à la prochaine.

- Prends soin de toi sourit Nicolas qui hésita à prendre son fils dans ses bras en le voyant si renfermer sur lui-même. Si Dumbledore recommence à t'importuner on annule tout et tu reviens à la maison Harry.

- Ou alors je pousse le vice jusqu'à le faire mourir à cause du serment nargua Harry.

Puis sans un mot il sortit du laboratoire et se rendit rapidement dans sa chambre qui était dans un bazar innommable avec des papiers dans tous les sens, le lit défait, le fauteuil et les chaises renversées et des piles de livres au milieu de la pièce. Depuis la veille Harry n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit et avait tenté encore et encore de lire à travers les lignes en relisant ses livres qui pour certain avait fini balancé contre le mur.

- Bon la merdeuse on va essayer de voir si Lovegood s'en sort mieux que moi grogna Harry en regardant sa cybeline qui le fusilla du regard face au surnom qu'il lui avait donné.

Le petit garçon se plaça au milieu de la pièce et déclencha certains de ses dons. Et il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en se sentant soulever par une mini tornade alors que chaque chose de sa chambre reprenait sa place d'origine.

- Attention Poudlard, je suis de retour trancha Harry en mettant ses lunettes de soleil et en disparaissant de sa chambre pour apparaitre aux grilles du château. _Allez Harry plus que 8mois à tenir. En tout cas Dumbledore n'a pas abandonné ses sorts pour savoir qui franchit les grilles_

- Harry cria Stan qui était en train de diner quand il le vit passer dans le hall.

- Quoi grogna sombrement Harry.

- Ton bras balbutia le préfet mal à l'aise de ne pas voir les yeux de son « ami ».

- Merci sans toi je me serai pas rendu compte de mon bras bandé tout seul ironisa Harry en reprenant sa route.

- Tu veux de….

- Non trancha froidement Harry en reprenant sa route tout en trainant sa malle avec son bras valide.

- Harry ils sont tous inquiets à la maison murmura la reine quand elle le vit arrivé.

- Ils sont toujours inquiets de toute façon soupira Harry.

- Ton bras va mieux ?

- On ne guérit pas une brulure de ce degré en 1 journée reine Maeva nargua Harry. J'ai vraiment réagit stupidement en essayant d'arrêter cette salve d'éclair à main nue.

- Tu ne voulais juste pas que cela blesse un de tes frères ou sœurs qui s'en serait sorti bien moins que toi taquina la reine qui savait que le petit garçon aimait plus que tout sa famille mais que jamais il ne l'avouerait avant de reprendre avec peur en le voyant avec ses lunettes de soleil. Ne me dis pas que tes yeux aussi sont touchés ?

- Non ça c'est un test qui a merdé grimaça Harry en baissant légèrement ses lunettes pour montrer à la reine. Pas terrible n'est ce pas ?

- Je savais que je n'aurais jamais du te délivrer ce message soupira la reine.

- Bien sur que si, de toute manière que vous me l'ayez dit ou pas ça ne change rien, j'étais lancé pour tenter alors dans tous les cas j'aurais fini comme ça décréta Harry. Vous avez la devinette s'il vous plait ?

- Deux gardiens sont devant 2 portes. L'une mène au Paradis, et l'autre en Enfer. L'un des gardiens est un menteur qui dit toujours le contraire de la vérité, et l'autre, au contraire, ne dit que la vérité. On ne sait pas quel gardien est devant quelle porte. On veut bien sur savoir où est le Paradis. Pour cela, on peut poser 1 question. Attention, on n'a le droit de poser qu'une seule question à 1 seul gardien. Quelle est cette question ?

- Est-ce que l'autre gardien me dirait que je suis devant la porte du paradis ? soupira Harry.

- Tu n'as même pas de motivation pour les devinettes s'inquiéta Maeva. Repose toi un peu tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir dormi depuis un moment.

- Ouais et puis avant le moindre autre test je vais attendre que mes yeux redeviennent un peu plus normaux, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un tison à la place des yeux c'est une horreur grimaça Harry.

- Et si tu te faisais une potion pour essayer de diminuer les symptômes ?

- Parce que vous croyez que j'y ai pas déjà pensé ? se moqua froidement Harry. Ne me prenez pas pour un de ces abrutis de sorciers ! Et maintenant que vous savez que je vais me reposer vous pouvez aller le dire aux autres qu'ils arrêtent de se prendre la tête pour rien. Après tout vous êtes devenue experte dans le domaine de transmission de message.

La reine leva les yeux au ciel pour toute réponse avant de basculer pour lui permettre de rentrer dans la salle commune. Ne s'attardant pas Harry monta rapidement dans le dortoir et lâcha sa malle avec un grand soupir de soulagement avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit sur le dos.

- _C'est quoi cette merde pourquoi il y a deux oreillers en plus ? pensa Harry avant que son mal de tête ne revienne à l'assaut._

Grognant face à ses faiblesses il se redressa pour se changer et se mettre en pyjama et hésita fortement avant de prendre une de ses potions calmantes. Il savait que s'il ne s'obligeait pas à dormir et à se reposer il se relèverait rapidement pour tester à nouveau la vision céleste. Abdiquant pour essayer de ne pas jouer avec le feu il but rapidement la potion avec un dosage plus léger que celle qu'il prenait en cas de crise et il plongea sous ses couvertures avec délectation. Il s'endormit si rapidement qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte de l'arrivée de Madame Chourave quelques secondes plus tard dans sa chambre.

La professeur s'approcha doucement du lit et quand elle vit son élève dans son lit en train de dormir calmement, elle ressortit de la chambre avec autant de délicatesse pour ne pas le réveiller et elle faillit crier quand en se tournant après avoir fermer la porte elle vit devant elle le préfet de Serdaigle.

- Monsieur Ollerton, par Merlin je suis plus toute jeune vous voulez me faire mourir de peur haleta la professeur avec le souffle irrégulier et une main posée sur le cœur.

- Désolée professeur, est-ce que Harry va bien ? demanda Stan avec inquiétude.

- Je ne sais pas, pour le moment il dort tranquillement ce qui est plutôt bon signe je pense. En tout cas je n'ai pas reçu de courrier de ses parents, je ne savais même pas qu'il revenait aujourd'hui soupira Chourave. Ce que je ne comprends pas ce sont ses lunettes de soleil. Ce n'est pas le genre de Monsieur Stark d'avoir ce genre de choses. Les cheveux de couleurs oui, mais pas ce genre de choses. J'espère qu'il n'a rien à ses yeux.

- Vous savez depuis qu'il est revenu de son Masteria ça lui arrive souvent de fixer le vide avant de prendre un air contrarié, je pense honnêtement que ses yeux ont des soucis. Mais il ne me parle pas de ce genre de chose, en fait il ne parle pas de grand-chose surtout concernant sa santé avoua Stan.

- Ne vous inquiétez Monsieur Ollerton, je suis sur que ça va aller. S'il y a le moindre problème cette nuit vous savez où se trouve mes appartements pour venir me chercher sourit la professeur en essayant de ne pas montrer son inquiétude pour alarmer son élève.

- Oui professeur souffla le préfet en descendant les escaliers pour rejoindre la salle commune.

* * *

- Mais que… cria Harry en se réveillant en sursaut en sentant un poids soudain sur ses abdos.

- Chut murmura rêveusement une voix.

- Lovegood s'insurgea le jeune garçon en ouvrant les yeux et en stoppant du même fait sa magie qu'il allait utiliser pour se débarrasser de l'intruse.

- N'ouvre pas les yeux et reste couché ordonna Lovegood en appuyant sur ses épaules pour qu'il se recouche avant de déposer sur ses yeux clos une drôle de mixture blanchâtre.

- _Putain ça a arrêté la brulure d'un coup pensa Harry en sentant la douleur de ses yeux s'atténuer progressivement. _

Cependant Harry n'appréciait que moyennement d'être privé d'un de ses sens, alors il approcha ses mains de son ventre pour pouvoir identifier ce que Lovegood avait posé sur son ventre. Et bizarrement ses mains rentrèrent en contact avec de la peau. Mue par un mauvais pressentiment il leva un peu plus sa main non bandée et comme il craignait il sentit sous sa main des cheveux.

- Lovegood qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'insurgea Harry en retirant immédiatement ses mains comme s'il venait de se bruler.

- Tu me dis toujours qu'il faut que j'apprenne à ouvrir les yeux Harry No Name, mais il faut que toi tu apprennes à fermer les tiens si tu ne veux pas les perdre à jamais déclara Luna en commençant un léger massage de ses tempes pour le détendre.

- Je voulais dire qu'est-ce que tu fou assise sur mon ventre ? grogna Harry qui sursauta quand il effleura par erreur la cuisse de la jeune fille avec sa main.

- C'est la cybeline qui t'accompagne qui me la conseiller pour ne pas que tu partes en courant rit doucement la jeune fille qui continuait de faire son massage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as mis sur les yeux ? demanda finalement Harry après avoir maudit mille et une fois la cybeline qu'il ne pouvait voir mais qu'il savait riait à ses dépends.

- C'est un onguent que maman avait mis au point lorsque j'avais des problèmes petite. Le soir où nous nous sommes disputés, tu étais venu me chercher le matin et tu m'avais soigné. Tu avais pris soin de moi alors c'est à mon tour de le faire. Nous sommes amis, et c'est ce que font les amis expliqua Luna avec une voix calme et rêveuse.

- Nous ne sommes pas amis coupa Harry avec sa froideur habituelle. Je te l'ai déjà dis alors tu ferais mieux de l'incruster dans ta petite tête.

- Quand tu t'es réveillé tu aurais pu tout de suite me déloger de ton ventre vu tes aptitudes, mais ton instinct t'en a dissuadé. Parfois il faut plus apprendre à voir avec son cœur plutôt que ses yeux murmura Luna en terminant son massage pour mettre ses deux mains sur les yeux du jeune garçon.

- J'ai un problème à un bras rétorqua Harry avec mauvaise foi.

- Même avec un seul bras tu aurais pu me mettre par terre n'est ce pas ce que tu as fais quand nous avons dormi ensemble rit le jeune fille qui ne semblait pas décider à descendre du ventre du No Name.

- Je n'ai pas dormi avec toi, tu es venu dans mon lit ce n'est pas la même chose nargua Harry qui se sentait enfin l'esprit clair sans cet abominable mal de tête.

- Harry murmura Luna après cinq minutes de silence.

- Quoi soupira Harry avant de sentir les mains de Luna se refermer autour de sa main bandée.

- Pourquoi tu as bandée ton bras ? Est-ce à cause de ton dragon ? demanda Luna.

- Ça ne te regarde pas Luna et si tu descendais de mon ventre t'es pas vraiment super légère soupira Harry avant de sursauter en entendant la jeune fille rire joyeusement.

- _Complètement fêlée pensa le jeune homme avant de se figer en sentant un souffle prêt de son oreille._

- Tu m'as appelé Luna murmura joyeusement la jeune fille à son oreille. Tu vois que pour une fois tu avais tort tu es mon ami.

- Descend de là sinon je te renverse sur le sol trancha Harry.

- _Mais qu'est ce que je dis s'horrifia Harry en pensant au double sens que pouvait prendre sa phrase dans l'esprit tordu de certaines personnes._

- Dors Harry et n'essaye plus de charger tes yeux de magie tu n'avanceras pas sourit Luna en posant un baiser sur chacun de ses yeux fermés avant de mettre une large bande humide dessus.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ! grogna Harry surpris de l'attitude de la première année.

- Arrêtes de toujours tout vouloir savoir, dors ! rit Luna en descendant enfin de son ventre. Et surtout n'enlève pas la bande avant demain matin le temps que le produit s'infiltre bien.

- Il faudra que tu me donnes la recette soupira Harry en se recalant confortablement dans son lit et en laissant enfin ses muscles se décrisper.

- Dors Harry murmura Luna. Tu reveux de ta potion ?

- Tu me saoules tu sais grogna le jeune homme ce qui ne fit que faire rire un peu plus la jeune fille qui s'assit à coté de lui pour lui donner la potion. Je peux me débrouiller seul je n'ai pas besoin d'aide !

- Je sais et je ne fais pas ça par pitié tout comme toi tu ne m'as pas secouru deux fois et peut être même plus par pitié rit Luna.

- Qu'est-ce qui te permet de dire ça ironisa Harry qui utilisait toute son occlumencie pour ne pas laisser voir son trouble à cette fille si bizarre.

- Parce que tu n'es pas du genre à avoir pitié des gens Harry No Name souffla Luna en mettant la fiole aux lèvres de Harry qui la bu d'une traite.

- Tu ne me connais pas grogna Harry qui sentait à nouveau la potion affaiblir ses sens pour le plonger petit à petit dans les bras de Morphée.

- Non je ne te connais pas, mais la cybeline qui te suit te connait peut être mieux que tu ne te connais toi-même souffla Luna.

- Je vais faire de la charpie de cette chieuse souffla Harry avant de s'endormir.

Luna se mit à rire doucement en voyant son ami s'endormir profondément alors que la cybeline venait se poser sur son nez pour lui tirer la langue avant de se mettre sur un coin de l'oreiller pour s'endormir à son tour. Etouffant un bâillement Luna se leva, fit le tour du lit et se glissa confortablement sous les couvertures pour s'endormir à son tour.

* * *

Quand Harry se réveilla plus tard il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en sentant son mal de tête officiellement en vacances. Pivotant pour s'asseoir au bord du lit il chercha à tâtons l'accroche du bandage et le défit avec délicatesse histoire de ne pas être agresser par un risque de lumière. Après tout il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était. Avec hésitation il ouvrit les yeux et même s'il ressentait encore de légers picotements cela n'avait absolument rien à voir avec la douleur qu'il avait ressentit auparavant. Regardant sa montre qui indiquait 4h du matin Harry rejoignit la salle de bain avec quelques affaires propres pour prendre une douche bien méritée.

- Ouai c'est pas parce que la douleur a quasiment complètement disparu que la rougeur en a fait de même grimaça le jeune homme quand il vit dans le miroir de la salle de bain ses yeux toujours aussi rouges. Et la brulure de ma main commence enfin à diminuer. Mais je suis bon pour me refaire du baume avant les cours.

Finissant de se rhabiller Harry sortit de la salle tout en refaisant un léger bandage avant de se figer en voyant Luna en train de dormir dans son lit, illuminée par la pleine lune qui passait par les rideaux qu'il n'avait pas refermé en allant dans la salle de bain.

- _Mais c'est pas vrai, pourquoi elle fini toujours dans mon pieu cette fille pensa Harry en s'approchant d'elle à grand pas pour la réveiller._

Cependant au moment où il allait la secouer sa cybeline vint se poster devant lui avec les mains sur les hanches et un air sévère et réprobateur collé au visage.

- C'est bien parce qu'elle m'a aidé et ce sera la seule et la dernière fois grogna Harry en faisant demi tour pour attraper ses affaires de potion et se diriger vers un coin de la pièce.

Rapidement il se mit à la tache de préparer sa potion pour sa main et dix minutes plus tard il sentit sur lui le regard de la jeune fille qui squattait son lit. Mais il ne lui montra pas qu'il l'avait remarqué et continua tranquillement sa potion. Une fois prête il en déposa sur la paume de sa main et s'apprêtait à remettre le bandage quand Luna se décida enfin à bouger.

- Comment les Potter ont-ils pu renier un fils si doué en potion murmura Luna en venant s'asseoir sur le lit de Francis qui était en face de Harry.

- Parce qu'ils sont cons comme tous les sorciers nargua Harry en finissant de remettre son bandage jusqu'au dessus du coude.

- Ton frère et ta sœur sont des No Name aussi ? demanda Luna.

- MES frères et MES sœurs sont des No Name, nous n'avons pas les mêmes géniteurs mais nous sommes une famille déclara Harry avec indifférence.

- Tu as l'air de beaucoup les aimer même si tu veux faire croire le contraire sourit Luna. Quand tu es ici tu es froid et crispé mais quand il y avait ta sœur et ton frère tu étais détendu.

- Je me comporte avec ma famille exactement comme je me comporte ici sauf que eux je ne les déteste pas viscéralement trancha froidement Harry.

- Si tu le dis pouffa Luna avant d'attraper dans un des tiroirs de la table de chevet un journal.

- Par les couilles de Merlin Lovegood, tu as fini de squatter ma chambre ! grogna froidement Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans mon lit encore ?

- J'aime dormir avec toi sourit la fillette.

- On ne dort pas dans le lit des autres sans leur demander la permission Lovegood s'irrita Harry en arrêtant le feu sous le chaudron avec un geste de la main avant de se tourner vers la fille. Et on s'assoit encore moins sur les gens en train de dormir !

- Mais c'est …

- C'est la chieuse qui te la dit je sais grogna Harry en foudroyant du regard la cybeline qui riait. Mais si elle te dit de sauter de la fenêtre tu le feras pas !

- Bien sur que si rit Luna. Si elle me dit de sauter c'est pour une bonne raison alors je le ferais. Les cybelines ne feraient jamais quelque chose qui pourrait me faire du mal.

- Lovegood arrêtes de croire que tout le monde il est beau tout le monde il est gentil ! soupira Harry. Et arrêtes de lire ces foutus torchons !

- Ce n'est pas un torchon répliqua Luna avec un léger air vexé.

- Excuses moi mais toutes ces feuilles de choux sont sous l'autorité du ministère ou de Dumbledore, et ils te disent ce qu'ils veulent de la façon qu'ils le veulent trancha Harry. Je suppose que ton ami Potter ne doit plus se sentir quand on parle du survivant. Tous ces journalistes sont pourris et leurs âmes ne valent pas mieux que celles des démons des anciens contes pour enfant.

- Pas mon père murmura Luna avec un air peiné.

- Qu'est-ce que ton père vient faire là dedans ? ricana froidement Harry.

- Mon père est celui qui écrit ce journal et ce n'est pas une feuille de chou ou un torchon ! Toi qui voit, toi qui est un marginal, toi tu devrais comprendre expliqua Luna en levant le journal devant elle avant de le poser sur le lit. Toi qui me dit que je dois apprendre à regarder autour de moi je peux te retourner le compliment monsieur No Name.

Et là-dessus la jeune fille planta le jeune garçon et sorti du dortoir pour rejoindre le sien sans voir l'air surpris de Harry.

- Finalement elle a de la personnalité quand elle veut soupira Harry avant de voir le clan des cybelines devant lui avec un air moralisateur. Vous ne vous attendez tout de même pas que j'aille m'excuser pour une chose que je pensais ?

A ces mots les cybelines acquiescèrent de la tête avec véhémence ne faisant que faire rire un peu plus froidement le jeune garçon.

- Je lui ai dis que je n'étais pas son ami et il vaudrait mieux qu'elle se l'imprime dans sa petite tête ricana Harry en sortant à son tour du dortoir pour rejoindre la salle commune et travailler en attendant 6h.

* * *

- Mr Stark salua Dumbledore en rentrant dans la grande salle alors que Harry petit déjeunait tout seul à cause de l'heure matinale pour un lundi matin.

- Monsieur le Directeur répondit Harry en essayant de cacher sa surprise.

- _Et bien on dirait que ça lui a fait du bien de se faire remettre à sa place une bonne fois pour toute pensa le jeune garçon._

- Puis-je vous demander la raison de vos lunettes de soleil alors que le soleil ne s'est pas encore levé ? demanda Dumbledore avec ses yeux perçants.

- _Ok j'ai rien dis il est toujours aussi perfide soupira Harry en sortant de sous sa chemise en médaillon faisant ainsi grimacer le directeur._

- Monsieur ce n'est pas parce que mes parents et vous avez trouvé un terrain d'entente que nous vous faisons confiance, les gobelins nous ont bien mis en garde et m'ont fait prendre de nombreuses mesures de sécurité expliqua froidement Harry. Et ce n'est pas parce que cette fois ci vous avez trouvé un terrain d'entente que nous avons détruit les preuves et les accusations que nous avons contre vous.

- Vous devriez prendre garde Monsieur Stark, être relié de prêt ou de loin aux gobelins est mal vu dans la société sorcière décréta Dumbledore avec dans la voix un soupçon de menace.

- Dans ce cas là si la société sorcière s'en mêle je demande le retrait de la potion Certitude et je suis sur que mes deux camarades seront d'accord avec moi. Nos notes sont complètement impossibles à relire et les seules traces qui existent de cette potion sont dans nos têtes lâcha Harry. En ce moment la ligue de potion distribue les réserves que NOUS avons faites de la potion, et quand il n'y en aura plus il faudra que j'y retourne. Donc je ne pense pas que le monde sorcier aura le moindre souci avec ma petite personne monsieur le directeur ironisa Harry. Alors comme je l'ai dis au professeur Rogue, vivez votre vie de votre coté et laissez moi vivre ma vie du mien. Et vous feriez mieux de changer de comportement si vous ne voulez pas avoir de problème.

- Est-ce des menaces Monsieur Stark ? demanda Dumbledore avec froideur.

- Non juste un rappel que vous êtes sous serment inviolable. Après honnêtement faites ce que vous voulez je m'en fou. Si vous mourrez je n'aurais plus à subir ces Check-up à la con à cause de votre paranoïa, et je ne m'en porterai que mieux. Après tout ce bandage et ces yeux je vous les dois mentit Harry en baissant ses lunettes pour fixer ses yeux injectés de sang dans ceux de Dumbledore avant de les remettre sur son nez. Alors si vous pensez toujours à votre complexe de supériorité comme quoi je me suis mis dans la tête de vous pourrir la vie, dégonfler vos chevilles et dites vous que votre vie m'indiffère autant que les amourettes de mes idiots de camarade.

- Vous devriez prendre garde à la façon dont vous parlez Monsieur Stark, cela pourrait se retourner contre vous un jour décréta Dumbledore.

Cependant Harry ne lui répondit même pas ne voulant pas tomber dans le cercle vicieux que le directeur voulait mettre en place pour le faire parler plus que nécessaire. Alors il haussa juste les épaules avant de se mettre à déjeuner dans le calme. C'est ainsi que lorsque madame Chourave rentra dans la salle quelques minutes plus tard en compagnie de Mc Gongall, elle se figea en sentant la tension pesante que dégageaient les deux personnes présentes dans la pièce. Laissant sa collègue aller s'asseoir à la table des professeurs elle s'approcha de son élève de Serdaigle et ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement en le voyant à priori en forme. Toujours avec son bras bandé et ses lunettes de soleil mais pas blanc à en faire une crise.

- Bonjour Madame Chourave sourit doucement Harry en sentant sur lui le regard de sa professeure.

- Bonjour Harry, j'ai été surprise de ton retour non annoncé. Est-ce que tout s'est bien passé ? hésita la professeure.

- Au vu des circonstances tout s'est bien passé, et normalement je ne devais revenir que Mardi mais j'en avais marre alors je suis revenu avant expliqua Harry. J'ai déjà loupé bien assez de cours comme ça depuis le début de l'année.

- Mais cela ne t'empêche pas de toujours être le premier de ta promotion et de rattraper toujours tout ton retard d'un coup sourit la professeure avant que son sourire ne se crispe. Qu'est-il arrivé à tes yeux et ton bras ?

- Des petits contretemps assez désagréables grimaça Harry en serrant son poing bandé sans faire attention à la douleur.

- Hier soir Monsieur Ollerton m'a dis que depuis ton retour du Masteria tu fixais souvent des points dans le vide avant de te crisper. Est-ce que tes crises ont abimés tes yeux ? murmura la professeure mal à l'aise.

- _Je regarde le vide parce que je vois des bestioles invisibles pouffa Harry. Mais l'imagination d'Ollerton va être une bénédiction pour moi._

- La semaine dernière j'étais à la limite de faire une crise et même si de l'extérieur elle ne s'est pas déclenchée ce n'est pas la même chose pour l'intérieur. Mon nerf optique a été touché et les vaisseaux sanguins aussi soupira Harry en montrant ses yeux à sa professeure qui haleta d'horreur. Les médicomages m'ont assuré qu'il n'y avait pas de lésions irréparables mais ça peut revenir de temps en temps. Et hélas la seule chose à faire dans ce cas là est d'éviter de laisser ses yeux à la lumière pour ne pas avoir à forcer.

- Harry tu n'as vraiment pas de chance gémit la professeur. Mais pourquoi revenir si faire de la magie te rends aussi malade ?

- Comme l'ont dis mes parents lors de l'entretien avec le directeur, cette école me fait autant de bien que de mal. Je DOIS faire de la magie, je suis obligé d'en faire jusqu'à ce que la magie accidentelle disparaisse. Et après je pense que j'irais vivre chez les moldus qui seront surement moins parano que certaines personnes décréta Harry en tournant la tête vers la table des professeurs.

- Arrêtez de vous inquiéter pour ça sourit doucement Chourave avec un air qu'elle voulait rassurant.

- De toute manière il est sous le joug du serment inviolable soupira Harry.

- Il n'y a plus de …. Commença Chourave avant d'être interrompu par un grognement en colère.

- Stark j'en ai plus qu'assez de cette bouteille hurla Rogue en rentrant dans la grande salle faisant faire demi tour à des étudiants qui s'apprêtaient à venir déjeuner.

- Vous disiez professeur ? ironisa Harry en regardant Chourave.

- Severus calme-toi intervint Mc Gonagall à la surprise de Harry.

- Je ne peux même plus faire de potion correctement avec cette chose cria Rogue rouge de colère.

- Parce que vous avez su faire des potions correctement un jour ? pensa tout haut Harry s'attirant un regard de haine du professeur de potion et un regard réprobateur de Chourave.

- Je crois que vous avez joué depuis trop longtemps monsieur Stark, veuillez enlever cette bouteille de la main du professeur rogue ordonna Dumbledore.

- De toute manière si je vous dis que je peux pas vous allez pas me croire alors je vais utiliser la seule façon que je connaisse et je vous préviens à l'avance c'est vous qui me l'avez ordonné professeur Dumbledore décréta Harry en se levant de son banc.

- _Enfin un peu d'action sourit Harry._

Avant que qui que ce soit n'ai pu dire la moindre chose Harry s'élança sur Rogue en courant et se laissa glisser sur le sol pour faire une balayette au professeur pour le faire tomber au sol. Puis avec dextérité il plaqua le Rogue au sol en tenant dans son dos la main avec le shampoing et ouvrit la bouteille rapidement avant de verser le contenu sur la tête de rogue qui hurlait. Quand la bouteille fut vide elle se décrocha elle-même de la paume du professeur, alors Harry se redressa et retourna à sa place calmement sans faire attention aux quelques étudiants qui regardaient la scène ébahi.

- Monsieur Stark on ne s'attaque pas à un professeur ainsi vociféra Dumbledore.

- J'ai dis des centaines de fois que je ne pouvais pas enlever cette bouteille, mais vous avez rien voulu savoir et vous m'avez ordonné de le faire. Je l'ai donc fait ! rétorqua froidement Harry. Maintenant il a qu'à aller se laver la tête et on en parle plus. D'ailleurs s'ils nous avaient écouté dès le départ je n'aurai pas eut à le faire moi-même aujourd'hui.

- Lily murmura Rogue avec un air rêveur.

- Vous feriez mieux de le ramener rapidement dans ses appartements, il commence déjà à entrevoir ses fantasmes déclara le jeune garçon en se rasseyant à sa place.

Immédiatement le directeur et son adjointe aidèrent le professeur à se relever et à quitter la grande salle qui commençait à se remplir, et Harry du retenir un sourire alors que sa directrice de maison hésitait sur la conduite à tenir.

- En tout cas votre potion a l'air de fonctionner pouffa finalement la directrice des Serdaigles et des Pouffsouffles.

- Bien sur qu'elle fonctionne, et je vais pouvoir dire à Junior et Francis qu'on peut la commercialiser. Je suis sur que bon nombre de sorcier seront intéressés ricana Harry.

- Monsieur Stark soupira Chourave en se levant.

- Oui sourit Harry avec un air à damner un saint.

- Vous devriez vraiment utilisé votre intelligence pour autre chose que ce genre de chose rit la professeur.

- J'y penserai, mais on ne peut pas créer des potions comme Certitude tous les dix du mois même si on a des idées pour quelques nouvelles potions avec Francis et Harry sourit Harry avec cette fois ci un sourire machiavélique avant de grimacer en secouant la main. Je dois remonter professeur à tout à l'heure pour le cours.

- Il y a un problème Harry ? s'inquiéta Chourave.

- Non décréta Harry en retenant une grimace de douleur en sentant la brulure plus vive que jamais.

- _C'était pas le bon plan pour me fighter avec Rogue avec ma main dans cet état grimaça Harry en remontant rapidement dans la salle commune. _

- Reine Maeva il faut que je retourne faire mon bandage à ma main, j'aurai du me douter que ce n'était pas le bon plan de frapper Rogue avec mon bras dans cet état.

- Frapper rogue ? pouffa la reine.

- Ouai grimaça Harry. Dumbledore m'a fait chié pour que j'enlève la bouteille de la main de rogue, alors j'ai foutu rogue par terre et lui ai versé le contenu sur la tête. Donc à l'heure actuelle dans la douche de Rogue ça doit être classé interdit au moins de 18ans et moi j'ai la brulure qui s'est réveillée. C'est une vraie plaie ce baume à préparer juste avant de le mettre sur la plaie je peux même pas en avoir en avance.

- Tous les voleurs me possèdent. Je viens en premier dans les vengeances. Tous les devins m'utilisent. Les savants ne peuvent se passer de moi, car je suis le centre de gravité. Qui suis-je déclama la reine avant de pivoter quand des élèves sortirent de la salle commune. Alors là je dis non ! J'allais le bloquer sur une devinette !

- L'espoir fait vivre reine Maeva nargua Harry en rentrant dans la salle commune sans oublier de murmurer au passage. La lettre V.

- T'es pas drôle Harry hurla la reine dans son dos.

- Je sais reine Maeva, je sais ricana le jeune garçon en montant dans son dortoir à vitesse grand V.

- _Elle aurait pu embarquer son torchon soupira Harry en voyant sur le lit du milieu le journal que Luna lisait le matin même._

* * *

- Harry je peux rentrer ? demanda Stan à sa porte une heure plus tard.

- Non trancha Harry qui n'avait toujours pas remit son bandage et qui s'empressa de descendre la manche de son pull sur son tatouage.

- Il y a un problème ? s'inquiéta la préfet en rentrant quand même dans la chambre.

- J'ai dis ne rentre pas, n'approche pas ordonna Harry en coupant le feu sous sa potion.

- Tu veux de l'aide ? tenta le préfet en essayant d'approcher alors que Harry cachait son bras.

- Stanford je te jure que si tu continues à avancer je te tue déclara froidement Harry en le fixant à travers ses lunettes de soleil pour bien montrer que cette fois ci il était réellement sérieux.

A priori cette fois ci le préfet comprit réellement la menace avec l'utilisation de son prénom correct pour la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait le jeune génie car il arrêta son avancée vers le jeune garçon. Grommelant dans sa barbe Harry appliqua le baume sur sa main en retenant une grimace de douleur. Puis il monta dans son lit et ferma les rideaux pour pouvoir enlever ses lunettes de soleil, remonter sa manche et faire le bandage correctement.

- Harry tenta le préfet de l'autre coté de la chambre.

- Quoi ! grogna le jeune garçon.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? hésita Stan.

- Rien de bien important rétorqua Harry en sortant de derrière les rideaux tout en remettant ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas parler de tes problèmes de santé….

- Ça t'avancerait à quoi ? coupa froidement Harry. Ça te ferait avoir pitié de moi ? Et je ne veux pas de la pitié des gens. Ça te rendrait encore plus chiant que ne le sont déjà les propres membres de ma famille. Mes problèmes ne concernent que moi Ollerton point barre. C'est pas cool, c'est moche et je le sais bien assez sans avoir sans cesse des gens qui me le rappelle à tout bout de champs.

Et là sans laissez le temps au jeune homme de répondre il attrapa son sac de cours et sorti du dortoir pour rejoindre les serres de Madame Chourave qui lui fit un petit sourire en le voyant rentrer. Il s'installa alors en silence et mit ses gants qu'il utilisait pour la pratique.

- _On va éviter de saloper le bandage pour avoir à le refaire toute les deux heures soupira Harry en ouvrant et fermant son poing tout en espérant que cela aiderait à mieux cicatriser._

* * *

- Stop l'ouvrez même pas sinon je vous assomme prévint Harry en mangeant tranquillement dans les cuisines alors que les jumeaux Weasley venaient de rentrer dans la salle.

- Harry tu…. Tenta un des jumeaux.

Cependant il ne put aller plus loin que Harry s'était levé, avait remercié les elfes et était sorti de la pièce sans même calculer les deux garçons qui restèrent figer de stupéfaction dans l'entrée de la cuisine. Perdu dans ses pensées Harry déambula dans les couloirs en essayant de comprendre pourquoi il ne parvenait pas à utiliser le point zéro et surtout pourquoi il ne parvenait pas à voir ce qu'il voulait avec la vision céleste. Néanmoins ses pas le menèrent dans le hall d'entrée et il fut rapidement sorti de ses pensées par le hurlement de Rogue dans la grande salle.

- _Il a pas fini de hurler comme si on le castrait soupira Harry qui ne pu s'empêcher de faire fleurir un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres en voyant le professeur avec les cheveux propres._

- Rebonjour professeur ironisa Harry en voyant le prof de potion se diriger vers lui alors que les élèves s'étaient tus dans la salle pour savoir ce qui allait se passer.

- Stark deux heures de retenue tous les soirs pendant les six prochains mois et 200 points en moins pour Serdaigle cracha Rogue qui savoura en entendant les cris horrifiés des Serdaigles derrière lui.

- Si vous voulez mais je ne viendrai pas décréta Harry en haussant les épaules comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

- Votre comportement est…

- Exactement comme le professeur Dumbledore l'a demandé ce matin coupa Harry. Je vous ai dis que je ne pouvais pas défaire cette bouteille de votre main, que le seul moyen de la décrocher était de l'utiliser. Vous n'avez rien voulu savoir, alors face aux ordres que j'ai reçu je me suis exécuté. Si vous avez des remarques à faire là dessus il suffit de voir avec le professeur Dumbledore. Mais maintenant maitre de potion Severus Rogue vous pourrez tenter de faire des potions, et j'ai bien dit tenté.

- Messieurs un peu de calme s'il vous plait intervint Dumbledore en s'approchant d'eux. Monsieur Stark je vous ai mis en garde ce matin contre votre langage.

- Dans le domaine de potion je suis maitre de potion Masterian membre de la ligue internationale de potion, je peux donc parler au novice maitre de potion Severus Rogue comme il me plait. Et s'il insiste à ce point pour ces retenus et ces points perdus je suis sûr que de mon coté je peux demander une inspection de la ligue pour la suppression de son titre de maitre de potion nargua Harry alors que Rogue blanchissait et serrait les poings de colère.

- Sale petit… grogna Rogue avant d'être arrêté par la poigne de Dumbledore sur son bras.

- Vous voyez Rogue comme il est facile d'abuser du pouvoir et de la suprématie qu'on peut avoir sur certaines personnes provoqua Harry avec un petit sourire mesquin en coin.

- Monsieur Stark l'histoire de la bouteille est close, aucune retenue ni aucun enlèvement de point ne seront retenus à votre encontre face à votre comportement de ce matin signala Dumbledore. Cependant je ne tolérerais pas de chantage sur le titre de maitre de potion du professeur Rogue.

- Nous sommes donc tous les trois d'accord sur ce point, à savoir chacun reste à sa place et ne cherche pas à faire de chantage sur les autres finit Harry en reprenant sa route avant de se tourner avec un petit sourire. J'espère que la douche a été enrichissante, je vais prévenir Junior de votre nouvelle condition.

- Monsieur Stark menaça Dumbledore.

- Les lunettes de soleil sont interdites à l'intérieur de l'école intervint Rogue avec un sourire mauvais.

- _OK jouons à ce jeu sourit machiavéliquement Harry en chargeant ses yeux de magie sans faire attention à l'air épouvanté de sa cybeline qui tentait de le dissuader avec de grands gestes._

Avec lenteur Harry se tourna vers les deux hommes et par défaut face à la grande salle et attrapa une de ses branches de lunettes pour les enlever mais à sa grande surprise il fut arrêter par le cri de Madame Chourave qui se dirigeait vers eux à grande vitesse.

- Monsieur Stark vous gardez vos lunettes sur votre nez et je vous interdis de les enlever pour ce genre de stupidité ordonna Chourave avec une voix qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

- _Même pas drôle pensa Harry en faisant redescendre sa magie alors que sa cybeline le mitraillait du regard._

- Mr le Directeur vous savez pertinemment qu'il ne peut pas enlever ses lunettes alors faites passer le message grogna la professeur avant de mettre un charme de silence autour d'eux avant de hurler. Severus es-tu à ce point inconscient alors que tu connais parfaitement les problèmes de santé de Monsieur Stark. L'avoir conduit à une horrible crise en février ne t'a pas suffit ? je sais que tu lui as souhaité « crever » d'une de ses crises mais je ne te laisserais pas faire !

- Sale petit…. Grogna Rogue.

- Sale petit quoi ! Ce n'est même pas lui qui m'a prévenu mais Francis Despérados !

_- C'est pas bien de mentir professeur, pas bien du tout même ironisa Harry._

- Et je peux te dire que le frère et la sœur de monsieur Stark ou même ses parents ne te feront pas de cadeaux si un jour tu ressors une ineptie pareille hurla Chourave. Je t'interdis de t'approcher de mon élève ou même de lui parler ! Et Albus pour votre bien vous devriez aussi réfléchir à vos actes !

- _Et merde j'ai le mal de tête qui se repointe soupira Harry en se massant les tempes._

- Quand à vous Mr Stark je ne veux plus vous entendre parler comme ça au professeur Rogue, il est en tord mais vous n'êtes pas non plus blanc comme neige gronda la professeur de botanique. Ce n'est pas parce que le professeur Rogue n'a pas votre niveau et votre génie en potion qu'il est forcément un incapable. Alors soyez un peu plus respectueux à partir de maintenant.

- Très bien professeur, du moment que le professeur Rogue se tiendra correctement j'en ferai de même de mon coté admit Harry. Cependant comme je l'ai déjà dit il vaut mieux qu'il vive sa vie de son coté et moi la mienne du mien, comme ça pas de problème sur notre communication.

- Alors maintenant Severus, Albus nous allons retourner déjeuner et Monsieur Stark allez vous reposer vous êtes un peu palot ordonna Chourave.

- Bon appétit Professeur trancha Harry en tournant les talons et en repartant en direction de la salle commune.

- _En tout cas Chourave en colère c'est toujours aussi impressionnant pouffa Harry avant de grimacer en sentant ses yeux chauffer. J'aurais pas du faire le con avec la magie ! oh c'est bon la chieuse pas la peine de prendre cet air suffisant !_

En effet la petite cybeline le regardait avec un petit air qui voulait dire « je te l'avais bien dis que tu faisais n'importe quoi » et Harry détestait au plus haut point quand on lui disait qu'il avait tord. Et malheureusement pour lui sur ce coup là il avait tord sur toute la ligne et sa cybeline savourait. Après avoir discuté avec la reine il monta au calme dans son dortoir et son regard fut une nouvelle fois attirer par le journal abandonné sur le lit.

- Putain mais il me nargue son foutu torchon grogna Harry en l'attrapant dans la perspective de le jeter.

Cependant cette fois encore sa cybeline vint se placer devant en lui intiment de lire le journal et Harry qui voulait avoir la paix alla s'asseoir sur son lit.

- Contente nargua Harry de mauvaise foi alors que la cybeline lui tirait la langue. Bon voyons encore la propagande ministériel et les louanges de Dumbledore.

A contre cœur il ouvrit le journal et avant même de voir les gros titres son regard fut attiré par le chef de l'édito : Xenophilus Lovegood.

- _Ok son père est donc journaliste soupira Harry avant de lire le dit Édito. Mais c'est pas possible il est aussi allumé que sa fille, quoi qu'il n'est pas si loin de la vérité en disant que Fudge n'a plus toute sa tête. Sauf que c'est pas des larves d'Aquavirius qu'il a dans le cerveau mais bel et bien des joncheruines. Je me demande s'il vend beaucoup de ses journaux avec des articles de ce genre. J'avais jamais entendu parler d'un journal pareil avant aujourd'hui : Le Chicaneur. Il porte bizarrement son nom mais même s'il est complètement allumé il est loin d'être stupide quand il parle des animaux mythiques. Ça ne m'étonne même plus les connaissances de Lovegood quand on voit le journal de son père._

Quand Harry eut terminé de lire le journal il vit sa petite cybeline se planter devant lui avec un regard de vainqueur. Elle lui fit les gros yeux avant de montrer ses cheveux comme à chaque fois qu'elle parlait de Lovegood et elle fit un sourire peiné.

- Je n'irai pas m'excuser décréta Harry.

La cybeline lui tira la langue et disparu rapidement. Vérifiant l'heure il attrapa son sac de cours il prit un post it dessus et gribouilla rapidement un petit mot dessus qu'il colla sur le journal avant de le faire disparaitre d'un geste de la main. Puis il sortit de son dortoir savourant le fait de ne plus avoir mal à la tête et il rejoignit son cours de sortilège.

* * *

- Lovegood grogna Harry en pleine nuit sans même prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux en sentant à nouveau un poids sur son ventre.

- Pourquoi joues-tu autant avec ta vie Harry ? murmura tristement la jeune fille en refaisant comme la veille sur ses yeux.

- Je ne joue pas avec ma vie répliqua le jeune garçon.

- Tu as à nouveau chargé tes yeux de magie alors que tu savais pertinemment qu'il ne fallait pas le faire, arrivé à un point de non retour tes yeux ne reprendront jamais leur aspect normal gronda la jeune fille.

- J'aurais toujours la métamorphose pour faire croire qu'ils sont normaux nargua Harry avant de sentir des gouttes d'eau sur sa joue.

Avec hésitation il leva sa main valide et toucha la joue de la jeune fille à califourchon sur lui, et avec surprise il sentit les larmes qui s'échappait de ses yeux.

- Pourquoi ? souffla Harry perdu devant le comportement étrange de la fillette.

- C'est plutôt moi qui devrais dire pourquoi renifla Luna. Tu te caches, tu refuses que l'on te voie pour ce que tu es. Et quand tu as mal tu dis que ce n'est pas grave que tu pourras encore te cacher. Mais arrivé à un certain point tu ne pourras plus te cacher. Harry tu m'as dis que je vivais avec une malédiction, mais c'est toi-même qui transforme tes dons en malédiction. Vit avec, ne vit pas pour. Tu es tellement plus que Harry l'enfant renié, tu es membre d'une famille qui t'aime pour qui tu es, tu as des amis même si tu ne les considères pas ainsi. Vivre c'est pas seulement vivre pour soit, mais c'est aussi vivre pour les gens qui nous aimes.

- Je ne suis pas aussi bien que tu sembles le penser Lovegood murmura Harry ébranlé.

- Pourquoi veux-tu toujours être le méchant de l'histoire alors que tu pourrais être le héros pleura la jeune fille.

- Les héros sont fait pour vivre à la lumière, et moi je vis dans l'ombre ce n'est pas plus compliqué que ça Lovegood expliqua Harry touché malgré lui de l'inquiétude de la Serdaigle à son égard. Tu sais je m'étais mis dans l'idée de t'aider car tu avais un don très puissant. Et ce don t'a amené plusieurs fois à te mettre en danger. Tu vis avec une insouciance totale face à ton don. Je sais que moi je ne connais pas les limites je veux toujours aller plus loin, et tu prends inconsciemment le même chemin que moi. Il ne le faut pas Lovegood.

- J'ai repensé à ce que tu m'avais dis sur les No Name et sur la personne qui prend soin de vous. Tu m'as dis qu'il t'avait dis que la magie était vivante et que pour se faire pardonner elle vous avait offert à tous de superbes dons.

- Ouais grogna Harry qui ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir.

- Si tu acceptes ton don, ton don t'acceptera à son tour pleinement. L'état dans lequel tu es je l'ai été à de nombreuses reprises dans le passé. Je sais ce que ça fait de perdre le contrôle de ce que l'on voit Harry. Mais comme je te l'ai dis la vision n'est pas seulement avec les yeux, tu peux voir aussi avec ton cœur. Et que tu le veuilles ou non tu es déjà parvenu à l'utiliser à plusieurs reprises déclara Luna en enlevant ses mains du visage de Harry.

- Non je n'ai jamais réussi décréta Harry en ouvrant les yeux pour fixer la jeune fille assise sur lui.

- Tu ressens la magie Harry avant même de la voir avec tes yeux. Tu as senti l'appel des licornes. Tu as sentis leur peine et leur peur. Pendant la bataille de Polochons tu évitais les projectiles comme si tu avais les yeux derrière la tête expliqua Luna. Hier quand je suis monté sur ton ventre tu ne m'as pas expulsé car ton instinct te disait de ne pas le faire. Il faut que tu apprennes à fermer les yeux pour sentir ce qui t'entoure Harry.

- Mais toi il faut que tu apprennes à ouvrir les tiens pour ne pas rester dans ton monde de bisounours rétorqua Harry en se mettant en position assise.

- Je ne vis pas dans un monde de bisounours se vexa la jeune fille en attrapant les épaules de Harry et en croisant ses pieds dans son dos pour ne pas basculer.

- Alors pourquoi tu continues à dire que ce sont les lutins qui te volent tes affaires ? Pourquoi tu ne dis rien quand on t'appelle Loufoca ? murmura Harry en plantant son regard dans celui argenté de la jeune fille.

- Mais ce sont vraiment les lutins rétorqua Luna en baissant les yeux.

- Réponds moi honnêtement Luna Lovegood exigea Harry qui passa ses mains autour de sa taille quand il se rendit compte qu'elle voulait descendre. Je t'ai laissé me balancer mes quatre vérités à la figure Lovegood, mais si moi je me cache sous mes enchantements et mon caractère de merde, toi tu te caches tout autant. Est-ce parce que tes camarades de dortoirs te mènent la vie dure que tu viens dormir dans mon lit ?

- Ce n'est pas leur faute, ils ne savent pas, ils ne comprennent pas murmura Luna avec les yeux remplis de larme en plongeant sa tête dans le cou à Harry pour se mettre à pleurer.

- _Et je fais quoi là ? paniqua Harry avant de monter ses mains avec hésitation dans le dos de la jeune fille._

- Explique-leur hésita le jeune homme.

- J'ai essayé et ils me prennent pour une folle, je ne suis pas folle pleura Luna. Tu es le seul qui ne me prenne pas pour une folle.

- Luna je ne serai pas éternellement ici je te l'ai dis soupira Harry.

- Apprends moi à être comme toi supplia Luna en relevant la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Et bien malgré lui Harry se mit à rire doucement, pas son rire sarcastique et froid, mais un rire sincère qui venait du cœur et que très peu de personne à ce jour pouvait se vanter d'avoir entendu.

- Désolé Luna, mais il y a dix minutes tu me faisais l'apologie de mon comportement de parfait connard et maintenant tu me demandes de t'apprendre à être comme moi. Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit la meilleure solution pour que tu ais la paix. Si toi tu as des soucis avec les élèves, mes ennemis à moi sont d'un tout autre niveau.

- Le directeur et les professeurs ? murmura la jeune fille en posant son front sur celui du jeune homme.

- Ouais, c'est pour ça que personne ne doit savoir pour moi, et surtout sur le moindre lien entre toi et moi sinon tu auras de gros problèmes expliqua Harry.

- Apprends moi à me battre et à être forte alors supplia la jeune fille.

- Luna, tu as bon cœur, ne devient pas comme moi soupira Harry.

- Tu as bon cœur mais tu ne veux pas l'admettre Harry, ta sœur sait se battre, surement même est-ce elle qui t'a appris et ce n'est pas un monstre. Tu connais plus en magie que la plupart des sorciers, apprends moi Harry murmura Luna. Je sais que tu seras surement intransigeant, froid, et même méchant mais aide moi je t'en prie.

- Et tu comptes me convaincre en continuant de me lancer des horreurs à la tête rit doucement Harry avant de reprendre un semblant de sérieux. Luna, n'essayes pas de devenir une autre personne, c'est dans ton caractère d'être gentil et rêveuse. Honnêtement tu te vois devenir une pale copie de Harry Stark du jour au lendemain ?

- Je ne serais pas une pale copie s'offusqua la fillette avec un léger sourire en coin en voyant la malice sur les traits du jeune homme.

- Comme dis mon frère il n'y a que moi qui arrive à être si désagréable et mesquin alors que tout le monde est en joie expliqua Harry. Je suis comme ça, j'essaye peu à peu de changer avec ma famille mais avec les sorciers jamais. Je refuse de leur accorder mon pardon. Je refuse de faire des efforts pour eux. Leur mentalité est tout simplement hypocrite et vicieuse. Je sais qu'ils sont tes amis mais penses-tu que le comportement de Potter et du rouquin est correct ? À parader comme s'ils étaient les maitres de Poudlard, comme s'ils avaient vaincu le troll alors qu'ils ne savent même pas ce qui s'est passé.

- Ce jour là tu aurais pu passer de l'ombre à la lumière murmura Luna.

- Et j'aurais dis quoi ? Je suis sensé avoir un noyau magique fissuré et être à moitié cracmol Luna. Et je doute que les cracmols savent faire de la magie comme j'en fais, savent se rendre invisible comme je le fait soupira Harry. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être plus forte, plus puissante, tu l'es déjà extraordinairement. Tu as tenu toute seule contre le Troll sans aide.

- Mais je n'ai pas pu m'en sortir seule souffla la jeune fille.

- Luna tu respectes les créatures magiques plus que n'importe quelle personne que je connais, ce n'est pas que tu ne pouvais pas t'en sortir, tu ne voulais juste pas lui faire du mal. Moi je ne suis pas aussi gentil que toi c'est la toute la différence et …

- Toi tu les respectes peut être même plus que moi coupa Luna. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un parler avec autant de gentillesse avec un elfe de maison, et je sais que tu as fais un rituel pour les licornes, je l'ai ressenti jusque ici. Alors je t'interdis de dire que tu es un monstre sans cœur.

- Dis celle qui me balance les pires horreurs à la tête depuis tout à l'heure nargua Harry alors que Luna lui tirait la langue. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas apprendre la magie et le reste avec tes amis ?

- Tu es mon ami coupa Luna avant de continuer rapidement en le voyant sur le point de répondre. Je suis assise sur toi depuis tout à l'heure et tu ne m'as toujours pas mise par terre donc tu es mon ami point barre.

- J'ai pas besoin de t'apprendre, regarde tu arrives bien à rembarrer les gens ironisa Harry en attrapant ses deux mains dans le dos de la jeune fille pour bien la garder contre lui.

- Il n'y a qu'avec toi que j'arrive à faire ça pouffa la jeune fille en faisant tomber sa tête sur son épaule en riant doucement.

- Je dois me sentir honorer alors railla Harry en souriant doucement en entendant le rire clair de la jeune fille. Remarque tu ferais ce genre de remarque à Potter il te dirait qu'il est le plus beau et le plus fort parce qu'il est le survivant, le rouquin n'a pas l'air plus intelligent qu'une vieille paire de chaussette trouée.

- Et Ginny m'en voudrait d'oser dire ce genre de chose au garçon qu'elle aime pouffa Luna.

- Luna est-ce que tu es consciente que si je t'apprends la magie je serais surement sans aucune pitié ?

- Oui

- Pourquoi je sens que je vais regretter ce que je vais dire ? soupira Harry en laissant tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

- Alors ne le dis pas comme ça tu ne regretteras pas rit Luna faisant doucement rire Harry à son tour.

_- Bon bah Harry c'est parti pensa Harry en levant la tête pour voir le sourire resplendissant de la Serdaigle._


End file.
